Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises
by ms dumplings
Summary: Harry Potter has suffered for about 2 weeks at Privet Drive, Hermione owls him with a offer. What will happen as the title says many surprises awaits...Includes: Ootp Spoliers, Exchange students, and many surpirses...
1. Surprise One

Harry sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive in deep thought. The Dursleys were exceptionally nice to him since the train station, he knew why. It was because of Moody's threat to the Dursleys, to be nice and kind to Harry because he has suffered. Well whatever the reason it kind of creeped Harry out. He dismissed it from his mind as did had done to many things often. It was around 4:00p.m. Harry decided to go to the park, he had been continuing his routine like last year grabbing various newspapers every now and then but now he could do what he pleased in the Dursley's home so he watched the news while completing some of his essays. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in his back pocket and remembered what Moody said before 'Boy don't do that I have known wizards that have losted their buttocks that way' Harry laughed at the thought even though it wasn't a whole hearted laugh. Harry thought to send a letter to Lupin because he didn't send yesterday so he decided to write quickly and then go to the park.

Professor Lupin,

Hi. I am fine. The Dursleys are treating me so well it is almost scarier than Voldemort. Well I am just writing so you don't have to come and check up on me and I am being good I promise.

Harry

Harry hated writing those letters because he had to promise to be good and he would lie low he seemed to think of being left in the dark and feel like a child who couldn't handle anything.

'Oh well they are only doing it for your well-being. Yeah but I can take care of myself.'

He thought along those lines until he got to the park. He sat on the old swing one of which Dudley and his gang haven't broken yet or too rusted that it would itch the side of your arm uncomfortably. Sitting there for a while he kind of swing a little but not much it was more like a rocking motion. Sometimes Harry would wonder if Sirius was really gone along with his parents. He would wonder if they knew of his life or anything of the sort. He also pondered. Next thing he heard a small 'pop' he knew it someone from the order was here. They were somehow trained to not make loud 'CRACK' when they apparated.

"Who is it?" He asked what looked like the tree.

"Ah man, Harry didn't think you would notice." Tonks said taking off the invisibility cloak and sat on the swing next to Harry. Tonight her hair was a blonde and she had blue eyes like Dumbledore's but they lacked the mischievous blue twinkle.

"Yeah well you have to listen to Moody ... Constant Viligentance!" They said the last part together.

"You are right there Harry."

"So Tonks what has it been like at the order lately?"

"Well first of we have been really busy with a project, and no you cant know about it, um everyone has been more tired, err Dumbledore has been the busiest with the project us in the order are mainly researchers." She explained to him.

"Well are Ron and Hermione there?"

"No well Ron is but Hermione is at her house."

"Oh why?"

"Well for one thing Ron has gotten himself a girlfriend whose parent are in the order so she is living there too and Hermione said she didn't want to be there because she would have anyone to hang out with."

"What about Ginny?"

"Boyfriend."

"Oh I bet Ron was furious."

"Yep he was but tried to hide it."

"Wait what about me?"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Harry who is it?"

"No, not that I mean what about me I would have been there with Hermione."

"Oh, well she didn't think you were going to be there you would not rather I should say, and I think she is right."

"That you and she is. How is Professor Lupin?"

"First of all he isn't your professor anymore. Second he is busy and has got a new girlfriend in the order."

"That is good."

"Yeah but he was dreadful after..." Harry knew where she was going with this...Sirius. "Harry I am sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No it is okay."

"You sure?" He didn't have the chance to answer because Dudley and his gang could be heard coming up the street yelling about some kid. Harry turned around to tell Tonks to hide but didn't see her so she must have disappeared under the cloak. Harry was allowed to use magic this summer so if Dudley messed with some kid or him he was ready he had a nice jinx in mind as well. Here came the gang behind some kid. The kid reminded Harry of him about 7 years ago. When Harry was almost 10. Being chased by the gang but being faster got him a lot of get aways. But this kid was in great danger. The young boy ran into the park near Harry.

"Help me please they are going to get me because I didn't give them my pocket money." The young boy plead.

"Okay I will just sit on the swing I will handle this." Harry said to the boy getting up from the swing so the young boy could sit down.

"Harry no magic in front of these people." Harry heard Tonks whisper in his ear.

"I am not only if I need to." Harry whispered back. The gang approached. Harry was ready.

"Is this Potter?" Said a random person in the group.

"Potter isn't that your cousin we used to beat up all the time? Kid with the funny scar that he got when his parents died in the car crash?"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry yelled.

"Then how did they die?"

"They were murdered."

"Really well lets not waste time Potter step aside we need to deal with business." Malcolm said. Harry didn't move, Dudley was watching Harry's hands and noticed a lump in his back pocket. He knew not to mess with Harry he had a wand. But he wouldn't do anything in front of all these people but Harry would write to those people. Harry liked seeing his cousin so confused he seemed to not know what to do.

"Lets go Malcolm he isn't going to take our time lets just go." Dudley said.

"What afraid of your cousin?" He said teasingly.

"No, Malcolm my mum and dad said I have to be nice to him."

"Why is that I thought they didn't like him?"

"Well, I don't know the reason lets go."

"Whatever." Malcolm said.

"Dudley?" Harry said to his cousin.

"What?" Dudley said knowing where this was going to end up.

"Don't touch any kid tonight or for the rest of the time I am here as in the summer."

"Why does that concern you?"

"Because I said so." Harry said reaching in his pocket to threaten Dudley.

"Your not allowed you'll get in trouble with your school. Gang I will meet you in the alley in a second I need to teach my cousin a lesson." He told his gang. They all left. Perfect thought Harry.

"Actually I am allowed this summer."

"Liar."

"Want to bet on it?"

"No." Dudley said in a scared voice.

"What is your name?" Harry said turning to the boy.

"Mark Evans. Are you a wizard?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your wand. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"How do you know about that?"

"My 2 cousin was a witch." He said.

"What was her name?" Harry asked which made him question his last name 'Evans'.

"Her name was Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yes, but she is dead."

"Are you related by blood?"

"Yes, my father was her cousin."

"You are my cousin?"

"What?" Mark said to the boy who lived whom he didn't know who he was until he saw his scar.

"You're her son Harry Potter aren't you your famous and you defeated Voldemort 5 times man you are amazing."

"Your famous?' Dudley asked.

"Yes what does that have to do with you?" Harry said coldly.

"Nothing just asking." Dudley said.

"I didn't know Lily had anymore family left." Tonks said coming out of the bush she was looking at Mark.

"Mark why don't you go home which house do you live in?"

"Number 2."

"Okay I will talk with you later okay."

"Okay it was nice meeting my cousin." Mark grinned and Harry watched him go home now one followed him.

"So this is your cousin eh?" Tonks said glaring at Dudley.


	2. Surprise Two: The Apology

Sorry this is my first fic and well I didn't know about how to load and all but please read and review please pout Any way here is what you came for. :)

Reviewers are welcome and Avestia: I am not sure how to do that and congrats you are my first reviewer and I will update soon like how about now. lol

Chapter 2: Memories Last Forever

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"You are my cousin?"

"What?" Mark said to the boy who lived whom he didn't know who he was until he saw his scar.

"You're her son Harry Potter aren't you your famous and you defeated Voldemort 5 times man you are amazing."

"Your famous?' Dudley asked.

"Yes what does that have to do with you?" Harry said coldly.

"Nothing just asking." Dudley said.

"I didn't know Lily had anymore family left." Tonks said coming out of the bush. She was looking at Tim.

"Mark why don't you go home which house do you live in?"

"Number 2."

"Okay I will talk with you later okay."

"Okay it was nice meeting my cousin." Mark grinned and Harry watched him go home now one followed him.

"So this is your cousin eh?" Tonks said glaring at Dudley.

Now on with the chapter...

"Yep this is Dudley." Harry said to Tonks who was looking at Dudley with fascination.

"Who are you?" Dudley said rudely.

"I wouldn't mess with her she is very good at magic she is so good with it she can change her appearance watch." Tonks got the hint. She screwed up her face in concentration and her hair became bright orange and yellow eyes. And this of course scared Dudley and he ran home. Tonks and Harry both laughed as they watched him run towards number 4.

"Hey Harry I will levitate you into your room so it will seem you never left, and when he tells your aunt and uncle you wont get in trouble okay?" Tonks said through giggles. They ran to number 4 and only Tonks was out of breath. "Alright Harry stand still." She levitated him to his bedroom and he went in, picked up a book and laid on his bed and read the book it was a book he had taken from the Room of Requirement.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the steps. Harry went downstairs and met with his uncle's purple face.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said in his usual voice. Then Harry yawned and stretched.

"You know very well what I am talking about what did you do to Dudley he said you used well you know what on him." Harry pretended to look perplexed.

"I have been in my bedroom reading." Harry said sternly.

"Really. So if I went up there I would see a book laying on the bed?"

"Yes."

"Rubbish you could have been out there come in past me and my wife and up to your room and laid the book there to make it look like you were reading."

"Uncle Vernon one how could I get past you and Aunt Petunia if you were both in the kitchen you would have heard me come in because of the squeak door and you would have heard me go upstairs. Second I would use magic on Dudley unless if was for a good reason maybe I would use magic to make life a little easier I know a spell that could clean this house spotless in a instant or to make the garden so beautiful that Aunt Petunia would win that contest, or get things that you don't even have to buy. But no why would I Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived do something nice for his family that is right I wouldn't because I am so selfish with the magic I have just to torture you all with." Harry calmly said back to his uncle and went back upstairs, leaving the Dursleys speechless. Harry went upstairs back to his room and sat down to continue reading. Then to Harry's surprise there was a knock at the door.

"Come in it is open." Harry said. But not taking his eyes of the book's words.

"Hi Harry I am sorry." Dudley said.

"Right and I am guessing your mum and dad told you to say that so I can use magic around here for your every need."

"No, actually they said not to bother you or else you would call those people we met at the station. Well my dad said weird people but they are only weird to us because we don't know them and well maybe they are just like us but wizards."

"That is the most weird thing I have heard you say in like ever." Harry said.

"Actually the only reason I was ever mean to you is because my mum and dad told me to."

"Really well it will take time to trust you." Harry said taking his eyes off the book and closing it and putting it down.

"What is Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dudley asked trying to show Harry he was interested.

"It is a class that is at my school and I teach a illegal, well it was a illegal club at school called Dumbledore's Army or Defense Against."

"Didn't that little kid say you were famous?"

"Yes well that is the reason I have my scar."

"What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Err, okay well when I was 1 me and my parents were home one night and well there is this guy Voldemort he is a evil wizard uses magic for the worse not the better. Anyway he came to my house that night and killed my dad with a spell called an Unforgivable Curse. You could go to prison for it a prison called Azkaban guarded by the things that attacked us last year and you thought it was me because you couldn't see them. Well he killed my dad and then went to me but my mum said take me not Harry and he did and well no one can survive this curse except me. That was because my mum gave her life for mine and that is why I have a scar and no parents." Harry said to his cousin to was dumbfounded.

"Wow I didn't know." Dudley said in a sorry-please-forgive-me voice.

"Well you do now and after he tried to kill me he disappeared into a sprit and came back in my 1st year at Hogwarts and my second, fourth, and fifth."

"What happened those years?"

"This will take a while to explain."

"I don't have anything to do at the moment."

"Well what if I show you."

"How can you do that?"

"If I write a letter to Dumbledore and ask if I can borrow a pensive." Harry thought out loud.

"Okay that would be cool to see. What's a pensive?" Harry had a feeling that Dudley really wanted to know what happened in his life but every time Harry was here he was doing chores and never asked in front of his parents. Harry actually started to like his cousin.

"It is a thing to collect thoughts in and memories." Harry went and wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking to borrow the pensive.

"Okay it will take a while Hedwig will be back so she has to fly to London."

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"One of the most brilliant wizards known to anyone. He is the only one Voldemort fears." Harry said proudly.

"That is cool." You could see Dudley looking interested.

"Well what can you tell me bout that is easier to explain. I want to know more about this stuff."

"Do you want to see magic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay umm, hmm what should I do?"

"How about something to warm your room up it is getting cold."

"Alright then." Harry muttered the incantation for the blue fire and put it in a jar and took the lid off.

"Cool and warm."

"It is water proof and it wont burn your hand."

"Really how do you make it go out then?"

"Just use another spell." Then Fawks came in the window and dropped a small package on Harry's lap.

"That is a amazing looking bird."

"This a phoenix called Fawks. They never die they just burst into flame and have tears of healing powers saved my life in my second year." Harry opened the package while Dudley examined the bird and started to pet it and it cried on his hand.

"You were right look it is healing my cut."

"Thanks Fawks here take this and go to Dumbledore." He handed the bird a thank you note.

"That is interesting. Is that the pensive?"

"Yes it will take a little bit to do my first year so..."

"How about I will bring our dinner upstairs?" Dudley interrupted.

"Okay thanks."

"Alright you know Harry I don't see why I never seemed to liked you. You are very nice and forgiving I never wanted to do that stuff but if I didn't the guys at school would tell their parents who would tell my parents I am really sorry." Dudley got up and went downstairs while Harry took out his wand and began to collect the memories. Dudley came back with a lot of food.

"Thanks Dudley."

"No problem by the way I made mum and dad give you more it isn't fair you get a little bit and us get a lot."

"Well at Hogwarts we get feasts and stuff so I eat plenty there." They talked a little about Harry's school while they ate.

"Ready?"

"Yeah I want to see your adventures."

"Okay just lean into the thought watch me." Harry went into a thought he was on the train Dudley came into it too.

"Wow this is so cool. Is that you?" He pointed to a young boy with jet-black hair and broken glasses that covered his brilliant green eyes.

"Yeah and that is my best friend Ron Weasly you met him." Then Harry flicked his wand and they were in Hogwarts. They were in the Great Hall watching everyone get sorted.

"This place is huge."

"This is the Great Hall and we are in a castle it has seven floors."

"Cool." Harry showed Dudley around the first floor. Then Harry swished his wand and they were at potions class. After that they went to first flying lesson. Dudley was amazed and wanted to know if he could ride Harry's broomstick later. Harry said maybe. Next Fluffy then it was Christmas and this made Dudley feel guilty but Harry got a cloak then Norbert. After that research on Nicholas Flammel then the mirror. Then Dudley got excited when they watched the last Quidditch game of the season. Last was the Sorcerer stone.

"All that when you were eleven?" He asked Harry.

"Yep," then Harry showed him the summer before his second year. "That is Dobby. He is the one to make the dessert smash."

"Oh." Harry showed him his second year then his third, fourth, and fifth. Dudley was speechless. "You went through all that and you let us push you around? Man you are very strong."

"Well don't feel sorry for me."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because everyone does and well it is very bothersome."

"Dudley! We are going to bed!" Uncle Vernon yelled from his room.

"Alright dad."

"Well Harry wow look at the time I better get to bed to thanks for taking the time to show me your past."

"Yeah well night your welcome."

"Night sleep well."

"I'll try."

READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES!!!!!! lol


	3. Thoughts and Letters

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Letters

That was incredibly weird Dudley nice and interested. Hedwig came fluttering in the window with two letters. This surprised Harry it was very late or rather early it depends on how you look at it. It was 4 am in the morning. Wonder who they are from Harry wondered. Harry got up from the bed and went over to Hedwig who was drinking from her water dish. One was from Hermione and the other was from Dumbledore. He remembered what happened at the end of last year he missed her even though he had just gotten at number 4 a couple of weeks ago for one thing a lot happened. He decided to read Dumbledore's first.

Dear Harry,

The pensive you have borrowed isn't mine it is yours I personally think you need one. Enjoy. If you need me I am at Hogwarts. Have a good summer.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry had a pensive 'wow' he thought then Harry added the thought to his pensive. He then found Hermione's letter. He quickly opened it and read it a few times it was longer than her usual letters.

Harry,

Hi how are you? Hope the Dursleys are treating you well. Um I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the rest of the summer holiday with me at my house see my parents are going away for a week and my mum and dad wanted to know if my two best friends could come and keep an eye on me but if Ron is there we know for one thing we would have to baby-sit Ron around muggle equipment and with it being Ron we would have to baby-sit anyway. Just kidding well sort of. Anyway I don't think he will be coming he has been spending time with Luna. Can you believe it Ron and Loony I mean Luna. Harry smiled a little Well Harry I will come and get you in a few days so pack I will pick you up early on Wednesday morning around 10 am.

Love,

Hermione

This would be fun he grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote back quickly forgetting it was five in the morning and Hermione was probably sleeping.

Hermione,

I am fine and yes the Dursleys are treating me so well that last year wasn't nearly as scary. But I would love to come and stay the summer with you. By the way I agree with you on Ron. Also how are you healing? But more important you haven't been writing as furiously as usually I probably have only gotten 3 letters with in 5 days. That makes me sad usually you write every day. Then again I guess I am no better either then again who is after well you know. But 10 on Wednesday sounds great.

Love,

Harry

Hedwig noticed Harry writing a letter so she was already ready to take flight again. Harry sealed it with his wand and tied it to Hedwig's leg and watched her take flight to her destination. Which didn't take long because Harry could she her a great distance away because of her being a snowy owl against a midnight color sky he could she her go maybe more than a mile. But she dropped about a mile or so away. Did Hermione move? Maybe or Hedwig stopped. Harry stored the thought to the back of his mind and began to read a book Lupin had sent him for something to do over holiday besides homework. Which by the way he was half way done he only had McGonagall's Animagus Essay which was very hard for Harry to do because it reminded himself of Sirius and Flitwick's Essay on the Summoning Charm. Harry was actually quite proud of himself because he had managed the Potions Essay on the effects of Wolfsbane, the DADA essay on dark creatures, then Hagrid's essay he still had to do but he started on the magical eggs, Hagrid had mentioned a surprise over holiday Harry never knew what he mend but hoped it wasn't another book that tried to take off his hand next was the essay for Astrology he had to tell the difference between the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Lupin had bought a book on spells Harry could consider useful. The one thing that surprised Harry was the book he found at Sirius's house last summer he never read it so Harry decided to read it. It was strange he felt a weird connection with this book and decided to try and attempt wand less magic. He was reading for what seemed like twenty minutes when Hedwig was at his window-sil.

"That was quick." Harry muttered. He took the letter and noticed it was sealed with a spell. "Why Hermione it is summer." He knew Hermione was going to surprise him with a spell. He took the parchment and muttered 'Alohamora' it worked thank Merlin Harry thought.

Harry,

Are you okay with what happened last year well I know you don't like the fact of what happened but are you okay because you kind of stopped after you led to that? Harry if you want to talk I am here you know you can talk to me your best friend. You have always been able to talk to me or would you rather talk to Ron? But yes I am fine but I have a scar from that spell. And the reason I haven't been writing as much is because we moved to Surrey about a mile or two away from you. That is why Hedwig isn't taking so long but I am to blame for this one I was getting a shower and didn't notice the time. But after I sent it I got this strange feeling you were up. I am going to go and jog maybe... well do you jog? Maybe you and I can jog this morning. Do you know about that park near Mongolia Crescent? Well if you could meet me there in about 10 min? It is only half a mile from my house. And yours we are on Elderberry Drive and you are Privet Drive. So meet you there if so send Hedwig back if not then call me later if you can my number is 555-2945. You said something about the Dursleys going out today so call me later if you can.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione jogs too. That is in my schedule everyday. Harry had set up a schedule for himself to say away from his family as possible that is if you could call them family.

Hermione,

Yeah I will meet you there in about 10 min.

Love

Harry

Harry sent the letter and got dressed into some shorts and a t-shirt black that said Hogwarts on the back. He then looked in the mirror and noticed how much he had changed in the couple weeks he was a few inches and gotten a few more muscles from running in the morning. He looked around the room he noticed that he always kept it clean and his trunk was always packed mostly he was hoping an early escape. He stuck his wand in his pocket. He headed to the kitchen to get a water bottle and when he went into the hallway he heard voices in the kitchen. He heard his aunt and uncle talking rapidly. He walked in greeted by an unhappy man.

"What are you doing?" He growled at his so-called nephew.

"Going for a run like I do every morning." Harry said trying to be polite for some reason Mr. Dursley started to turn mean lately.

"Who were you sending this morning? That bloody bird was making such a racket."

"My friend."

"Well, boy I need to talk to you now in your room."

"Ummm...okay."They walked to Harry's room which Harry needed to unlock from away he did this so the Dursleys wouldn't take his things when he was gone. He unlocked it so Vernon didn't notice. The walked in and Vernon took Harry by the collar and threw him on the bed. Harry wasn't expecting this and his head it the wall. Vernon then grabbed Harry again and slammed him against the wall and yelled at him for be a burden to him for 15 years. He punched Harry in the stomach a few times till he had a hard time breathing. Then did it a few more times then left. Harry lay on the floor shocked. He stood and grabbed all his belongings after locking the door and packed. He told Hegwig to go to Hermione's house. Harry shrunk his belongings and checked all the nooks and cranny's for anything shrunk the cage and put everything in his duffle bag with his other clothes. He then went downstairs with his duffle and went into the kitchen you could see his lip was bleeding along with his nose and eye. The bruises were already starting to form. When he got into the kitchen his aunt shrieked when she saw her nephew's condition. Vernon was just shocked that he would show his face after what happened. Harry went to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Boy do I have to teach you another lesson." He said grabbing his collar again.

"No Vernon. But I have to teach you one." Harry said grabbing his wand and pointed it at the man holding his collar.

"You cant you aren't allowed."

"Want to try me?" This made the man fear for himself. Harry grabbed his duffle and water bottle. Next he faced the man cowering in the corner and said a few choice of words another shriek was heard from his aunt and with that Harry left at a slower pace than usual to the park. Back at the Dursleys Vernon lay on the floor with a large bump forming on his head after Harry had managed to send him into the wall and hit him with a few temporarily stunners he wasn't sure but who cares. He found his way to the park drank a little water Hermione wasn't there yet so he sat down and leaned against the tree. He fell into darkness.

Hermione's POV

She sent her letter to Harry whom she was very confused over at the moment was he thought of more than a best friend or as a best friend. She was mainly worried for him. He hadn't said much in his check up letters but she was going to see him soon. She was getting ready to go jogging with Harry she put on some shorts and a red t-shirt that said Gryffindor House. Then she started to put on some lip-gloss and went downstairs. As she did she wondered if Harry would get the spell that would reveal the message she sent to him. The Grangers greeted her when she got downstairs. She went to the fridge and got a water bottle and she was about to head out the door when someone called.

"Hermione? It's for you." Her mother called.

"Okay hold on I am getting it in the study." She yelled back. Hermione ran over to the phone and told her mother she got it.

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hey Herm what's up this is Jessie."

"Hey how are you I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Yeah same here."

"What are you doing up so early."

"Well I don't know but I knew you go jogging and was wondering could I come I need a jogging buddy?"

"Umm sure but can we meet someone at Mongolia Crescent Park?"

"Sure. Sounds great meet you there but wait for me I just got out of bed and stuff so I meet you there in like 15 min."

"Alright Bye."

"Later."

Hermione said bye to her family and when outside. It was a nice area. She saw Hedwig fly to her she didn't have a letter.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione ran to the park in a sprint. She knew if Harry sent Hedwig with out a letter it meant he was coming he left the Dursley's for the summer. Hermione found the park now to find Harry. All she saw was a women running with a baby stroller, a man leaning against the tree with jet black hair she glanced around and thought wait. The teen ran over to the man leaning against the tree who was covering his face.

"Harry?" The girl whispered to the boy. He seemed to be unconscious. She picked up his duffle bag and put it over her shoulder and hoisted him up and put an arm around her shoulder and tried to get him to her house. It wasn't working. Hermione laided him on the bench and took out her hair handkerchief and went over to the pond and took some of the water and went back over to her unconsisious best friend she now noticed his face his was a little bloody with cuts and new bruises. She dabbed the cuts to clean them up a bit and secretly conjured some rubbing alcohol and redabbed his cuts so they wouldn't get infected. Then picking up his head she sat down and put his head in her lap and waited for her friend Jessie. The young witch bent down and kissed her friend on the cheek and said, "I will never leave you." Then waited. Finally ten minutes later she saw Jessie come into view running. Jess noticed her friend and ran to her even faster.

"Hey Hermio..." She stopped because she noticed an unconsisious teenage boy in her friend's lap. "What the bloody..."

"This is my friend I don't know what happened but we need to get him to my house." Hermione explained. Jess felt Hermione must be really close to this boy because she was silently crying. So the girls hoisted the boy up and it was easier with two people than just Hermione. They got to the house around 6:45ish and Hermione was just in time when her parents were leaving for work.

"Oi Mum! Dad!" She called as the two girls carried the boy around the corner. The Granger parents heard their daughter and noticed that two people were with her. One a boy they had met once or twice and the other person a girl whom they have known to be Hermione's childhood friend.

"Honey what happened?" Hermione's father came rushing to get Harry from the girls.

"I am not sure but he is hurt I will clean him up and wait till he wakes up is it okay he came early?" She said they could tell she had been and still is crying.

"Of course Charles take Harry and put him on the couch and Hermione dear?"

"Yeah?"

"He will be fine in your care."

"And Jess nice to see you. Could you stay and help Hermione?"

"Yes Mum." She called Mrs. Granger 'mum' since she was little the same with Hermione with Mrs. Patrickson. Charles his daughter's best friend on the couch and looked at him. He had bruises all over along with cuts. The man lifted Harry's shirt when his daughter, wife and an old family friend came in. Hermione broke down into more tears when she saw the swelling and bruises all over her best friend.

"Honey will you be okay?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah I will call you when he wakes." With that the Grangers left. Hermione went and got the first aid kit. She removed Harry's shirt and tried to hold back her tears. She took out the disinfectant and the bandages. Jessie came in with warm soapy water and a washcloth. Hermione removed Harry's glasses and wished to she those green eyes to open but they didn't. The girl took the washcloth and dabbed at the cuts and bruises on his face and moved to his chest and stomach. Then moved onto the disinfectant and put on the bandages.

"Why don't we put him in a bed so he is more comfortable?" Jessica asked. So with that Hermione levitated her best friend's body and took him to her room she would have put him in the Guest room but the bed was covered in a lot of stuff she was going to clear out before he arrived. "Why didn't you do that on the way here?"

"Because we were in the site of mu...I mean people. And only you know my secret."

"Oh." Hermione tucked Harry in making sure he was nice and warm it was a cold summer day. Unusual I know but it is a story so I can do what I want lol She lit a fire to make it warmer. Hermione leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Harry on the cheek and said wake up. The girls then went downstairs and made tea and sandwiches. They ate quietly. Jess went home after a while because she had to go to work a 9 and it was almost 8. Hermione was left with Harry who was in a sleep. The sad girl grabbed Harry's glasses from the table got a washcloth and water and went upstairs back to her room. When she got there she noticed something different in the room. It was Harry he was different. His breathing had picked up he was breathing a little more normally he must have been hit hard if he was having breathing hard. She wondered if the Dursleys had something to do with this. The teen patted her friend's face with the cloth. Hoping it would help him. In a while she had come across his famous scar. Poor boy if he hadn't have that scar he would be a normal boy and would be here now he and her would be jogging in Surrey happily talking about mean professors and homework, or she would have never met him, she mentally kicked herself for the thought of not being with Harry and so she wished his life to be normal.

"Harry wake up please." The young women grabbed his hand and laid down next to him hoping he would wake up. She fell into a deep sleep next to her best friend and got under the covers with him to keep him warm.


	4. Surprise 3 Waking up never felt so good

Chapter 4: Surprise 3 Waking up never felt so good...

Harry could only remember slipping into a deep sleep against a tree in the park but didn't know where he was for one thing he couldn't see someone had removed his glasses he reached out in search for them. Finally he found them at first he didn't notice the girl who was asleep next to him holding his hand in hers. He first noticed a soft bed in a sky blue room. It felt so good to be awake he wondered where he was. The confused boy listened to his surroundings a peaceful breathing a couple of people talking. First he tried to move but couldn't a teenage girl who he knew very well indeed was asleep on him. She was next to him with her right arm over his chest. When he saw her at first he didn't recognize it was Hermione Granger. This girl had slightly curled hair a lot less bushy in other words. She looked like a young women. He had never noticed that about her but when he did he thought wait this is your best friend you are not to think of her in that way. Then he focused on the words coming from the people in the hall.

"Don't they look so cute?" A woman said to another voice.

"Yes I wonder if they know they like each other. You can see it in their eyes." A male voice agreed.

"I know." Then heard footsteps walk down the hall and down the stairs. And the teen that lay in bed could no longer hear the conversation. He looked at his watch it was 6 pm. The boy couldn't believe he had been unconsis for more than twelve hours. Harry felt warm breath on his neck. It kind of tickled he thought. He now noticed Hermione had moved her head position. But the reason she did so was because she woke up.

"Oh Harry you are up I am so sorry I fell asleep. But why did you scare me like that you could have been well..." She said to him. Harry just noticed she had a tearstained face. Had she been crying? For him?

"I am sorry I didn't know what to do I just felt really dizzy and passed out but I do remember some stinging. And you kept me warm it didn't bother me."

"Oh well just...what happened?" Harry frowned at this question he didn't want to tell her but she must have know because you could see the bruises and cuts all over his face and torso.

"Well after you mailed me I got dressed and went downstairs to get a watterbottle when Uncle Vernon took me to my room to 'talk' to me. Then he grabbed me by my collar and threw me onto my bed and I hit my head then he grabbed me again and pinned me up on the wall and beat me in my chest and stomach then my face then my stomach until it was hard to breath. Then I went back downstairs after packing and hexed him. I think I may have 'accidentally' stunned him for more than a few minutes. After sending him into the wall a couple times." Harry said trying to sit up. He looked down and saw his chest it was covered with a big bruise he didn't even want to see his face.

"Oh my Merlin Harry you poor guy." She said enclosing him in a gentle hug so she wouldn't hurt him because of the sensitive bruise.

"I am okay. But I seriously don't want to go back there ever but I know I will have to and don't tell the order they will make a big deal and sent my uncle to the dementors in azkaban. Plus Lupin has been a little jumpy around me so was Tonks I wonder where everyone was when my uncle did this." Harry said still hugging his friend. They both let go and Harry felt he could read her mind it seemed to be asking the same question.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"No. Of course you can Harry do you have to ask?" She added after she saw Harry's face. Which even though was cut and bruised was quite handsome. NO HERMIONE he is your BEST FRIEND! "If you just go into that door over there the one on the right." Harry got out of the warm bed and went over to the door. He went in and went to the bathroom washed his hands and went over to the bed he passed the mirror he looked at himself. If he ever saw Vernon again he was going to curse him until he had to go to the hospital. Harry's face had a large bruise on the right side and his nose and lip had been bleeding before Hermione had cleaned him up. Then his chest had many large bruises along with his stomach. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Harry are you okay you keep putting me on the edge of my seat?"

"Well I kind of am but next time I see my uncle he may have to go to the hospital. By the way why is the order so tired lately all the letters I have gotten are short. And who ever is turn it is to watch me is totally out of it. I mean I heard Tonks yesterday after I...How is your summer going?" He changed the subject quickly.

"After you what?"

"Found out I had another cousin."

"Well that is good maybe you don't have to stay at the Dursley's next summer."

"Or maybe I will just come here." He said with a smile and turned and ran and jumped onto the bed right next to Hermione whom he had startled.

"Don't do that."

"Why not." He said then started to jump on the bed.

"Harry stop jumping on the bed you may bump your head." She said with a giggle. And got off the bed so Harry wouldn't jump on her.

"Make me."

"Don't make me curse you."

"How can you if you don't have a wand?"

"How did you?"

"Took it when you bent over after getting out of the bed." He said and smiled.

"Harry that isn't fair."

"When has life ever been fair to us?" Hermione had to agree with him he was only 15 but had seen more than anyone five times his age. When doing so he faced Voldemort five times.

"You do have a good point but..." She ran and tackled Harry sat on him and started to tickle his stomach. He threw the wand in surrender. Hermione ran to get it but Harry was to quick to give up so easy he ran scooped her up and threw her on the bed and then laid on her legs right below her knees and started to take off her sock.

"No Harry please I beg of you." She pleaded. But too late Harry had already started to tickle her most ticklish spot her foot. The teenage girl began to laugh and flail around but couldn't move because of Harry was lying on her legs.

"Okay you win!" She yelled at him.

"All that because he was jumping on the bed?" Mrs. Granger asked from the doorway. Mr. Granger was standing next to her laughing. Harry immediately got up off Hermione and blushed furiously Hermione was too.

"Well looks like we might have embarrassed them." Mr. Granger said with a fake acting shock type of voice.

"Oh no aren't we the worst." His wife did playing along.

"It is nice to meet you Harry." Mr. Granger said coming into the room over to Harry and withdrew his hand. Harry took it and shook it and smiled. This was getting easier.

"Nice to meet you both again." Harry said.

"Now Harry you don't know your way around so Hermione will show you around while we make dinner I am guessing you haven't eaten all day. Oh and call me Jane and this is Charlie or Charles. If you call us Mr. and Mrs. Granger I will have Hermione curse you." Jane said. Harry laughed at her so did Hermione.

"What I thought Hermione was a good witch?" Charlie asked.

"Oh dad I am the smartest witch in our year but Harry has dueled Voldemort."

"Yeah but I am sure you could beat me."

"Hey is that a challenge?" Hermione said teasingly.

"I don't know is it." Harry said whipping out his wand and tossing her wand to her.

"Well fine." She said she faced him and bowed they both walked a couple paces and faced each other. "One." She counted. While her parents were watching with glee.

"Two." Harry said and in usion they said three. Harry cast a tickling spell and Hermione cast the dancing spell. So Harry started to dance wildly and Hermione doubled over laughing. The Grangers were laughing at this. Harry muttered the counter curses. Then he said the disarming spell while Hermione said stunning spell but Harry had disarmed her. Then she went to grab her wand and Harry stunned her. There was applause from the Grangers.

"Very good now can you wake my daughter?" Jane said. Harry had woken Hermione.

"Wow Harry you are very good that is why you teach the D.A."

"Thanks." Harry said walking over to her. He held out his hand she took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you for helping me out."

"I helped you stand up, that isn't much."

"No, I mean I just learned something from you a plan. You have a technique you use against your opponents you disarm them and when they aren't looking you stun them and therefore you win."

"Wait did the great Hermione Granger learn something not from a book but from her best friend?"

"Yes."

"Well then lets go and see the rest of the house since I wasn't totally here to see it."

"Okay why don't we have dinner on the deck afterwards?"

"Alright." Hermione led Harry around the second floor, which was her room, bathroom, guest rooms 3 then downstairs the master bedroom, bathroom, family room, kitchen, study, dining room, and the living room. She didn't show the basement because it was time for dinner. When they went out side it was a huge back yard with a pool, hot tub, and gazebo. There was also an old barn.

"Do you have horses?" Harry asked when he pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in. She had blushed when he did this.

"Umm no the people who use to live here had some."

'We should go check it out sometime who knows what could be in there.' Harry thought.

"Sure if you want." Hermione said.

"Nobody said anything, darling who are you talking to?" Jane said.

"Didn't you say 'we should go check it out sometime who knows what could be in there'?" She asked Harry who was shocked. Then he thought can you read my mind? Hermione gasped.

"I can!" Hermione said a little loud. Can you read mine she thought? Harry gasped this time meaning yes.

"Oh my Merlin!" They both said in usion.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Jane nodded her head.

"We aren't sure." Harry answered. They started to eat in silence.

"So Harry tell us about yourself." Charlie said. Harry thought 'Well my name is Harry Potter I have died almost every year at Hogwarts and I am a wizard Also I have faced Voldemort about 1, 2, 3...5 times.' Hermione laughed at this even though he didn't say it out loud.

"What is so funny?" Jane asked.

"Nothing I just thought of something." She said to her mum. Actually it was Harry who did she thought.

'I know' Harry thought.

'This is very strange Harry how can we do this?' Hermione asked/thought.

'I don't know but what do I say to your dad.'

'I don't know about that just say you have know me for almost six years and we have been best friends since.'

"Well I met your daughter six years ago and we have been best friends since." Hermione suppressed a giggle. The evening became easier. The men talked about Quidditch and the women talked of what the teens were to do when they left in a few days. Harry had made a promise to Charlie that he would come to one of the Hogwarts games or all of them that is the ones Gryffindor were in. It was Monday and it was almost dark.

"Why don't we all go for a swim?"

"Alright well lets all go get dressed then." Harry and Hermione went to her room.

"Umm Harry why don't you go first while I find my bathing suit."

"Okay and we seriously need to talk about the whole mind thing later okay?"

"Okay go and get dressed."

"Yes Mum." He said jokingly. Harry went into the bathroom and got dressed. Hermione went and got her bathing suit it was a black bikini. Harry came out of the bathroom in black swimming trunks.

"Harry your bruises."

"What?" He looked down they were fading.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything must be like a magic healing or something. But it is still there a little. That is strange." Hermione walked into the bathroom and changed and grabbed a towel and wrapped around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

"What's with the towel?"

"Nothing." Harry curiously followed her outside. When they got outside they put on the radio this week they were playing American hits. Some were oldies some were newer songs and bands. Harry ran and jumped into the pool and surfaced.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes." He said innocently.

"Right like you could ever been innocent?"

"Neither are you." Harry got out of the pool and went over to Hermione.

"You coming in?"

"Not yet."

"Oh yes you are." Harry tripped Hermione by picking her up under the knees but caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Smooth Potter." She said and giggled and kissed his cheek he blushed and ran and jumped into the pool with her still in her arms.

"Oh Harry you are going to pay."

"What are you going to do splash me?"

"Nope." She swam over and dunked him. He came up and shook his head and got Hermione wet. They swam around awhile and when the Grangers came out and said they were turning the hot tub on Harry and Hermione went into it the hot tub. It was nice and warm inside the hot tub.

"How are you coming on your homework?" Hermione asked.

"Err...I only have McGonagall's Essay and Summoning Charm Essay. What about you?"

"Same here and the magical egg thing from Hagrid. Well I am surprised that you haven't done them I mean those are probably the two essays you know best. I mean you beat the dragon with the summoning charm and Sirius...oh I get it. Harry you know you can talk to me I don't know if you can talk to Ron you probably talk to him more than me but you know I am here to listen."

"First of all I don't talk to Ron about stuff because he really doesn't have what you have I don't know how to explain it but I feel comfortable I know you wont hold the stuff I say to you against me or anything like that. But yes also I have the magical egg one too but I did start it." They sat in silence playing with the hot tub jets occasionally.

"So lets talk about this mind thing." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Okay well I don't know what this is about but maybe we should ask Lupin or someone like Dumbledore. Because this might be really really bad or really really good. I don't know I mean sometimes..."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said looking at her.

"Lets go for a walk."

"Okay." They told the Grangers they were going for a walk and grabbed their towels. The two teens set off not knowing exactly where they were going, but where every that place was the journey started in silence.

"So where are we going and we seriously need to talk about this because...because." Harry said not sure on how to finish the sentence. "I mean it isn't a bad thing to be able to read minds and all but I am curious on how we are able to."

"I am too well we can go to Diagon Alley's library and look it up or ask Dumbledore." Hermione said to Harry.

"Do you think this has to do with Voldemort?" Surprisingly Hermione didn't shudder then Harry remembered that she wasn't afraid to say it anymore.

"I am not sure if it does but what would he get from that?"

"Maybe causing us not to be friends or something because of reveling or secrets. I am not sure well when we get back we can find out by writing to Dumbledore." Harry said. At that moment it started to rain.

"We better get back lets go!" Hermione said over the thunder and raced towards number 3 Elderberry Drive. Harry then remembered she hated thunderstorms.


	5. An Explaination

Chapter 5: An Explaination

Harry raced after Hermione he caught up to her just outside of door to the Granger residance. He didn't say anything until he got inside and it was answer to Hermione's question, which was I am going to get dressed okay just wait a minute down here. Harry answered okay. The storm stopped after about fifteen minutes.

"Hey Harry?" Charlie asked to the jet black haired boy who was sitting rather quietly thinking. This was unusual for Harry he usually paced around.

"Yes?" He said rather absetmindedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey what's up?" Hermione said coming down the stairs. She was in sweat pants and a large t-shirt that said 'I survived a Harry Potter adventure!" with a towel rapped around her head.

"I like that shirt did you make it?" Harry said.

"Yeah I thought it was funny. Well you know."

"It is funny."

"Good because I made you one. It is upstairs. You better go and get a shower."

"Okay mum." Harry said acting as if he were a child and was being set to a bath from his mother.

"Okay baby boy after you are done your bath I want you downstairs to drink your milk then off to bed with your mister."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said giving her a army salute and ran upstairs. He ran upstairs grabbed a shower and put on his new shirt and boxer shorts with a towel around his head. His shirt said 'To save you the trouble of looking at my scar yes I am Harry Potter'.

"Harry you are such a goofball and do you like your shirt." Harry bowed at the statement at him being a goofball.

"Yes ma'am Harry is liking his shirts." Harry said in a Dobby voice. Hermione tried not to laugh but took a poleroid picture of Harry. Hermione sneezed and they both said ouch.

"Okay you guys know something and we dont, spill." Jane and Charlie asked.

"Err...lets put it this way. First Harry and I were outside about to have dinner and he wondered about the barn then at dinner and dad asked him to tell us about himself and he thought well my name is Harry Potter and I am 15 oh yes I am a wizard and faced Voldemort 5 times in my life. everyone in the room laughed That is why I laughed. Then we had a mental conversation. Like in our heads not that we are mental." This had stunned her parents.

"And the reason for this is?" Charlie asked.

"We aren't sure but, we are determined to find out." Harry answered.

"See we are hoping to go to Diagon Alley tommorow or sometime this week so we can find out what's going on. I think it may have to do with some type of ancient magic." Hermione said.

"Well time for bed. Harry, we cleanned off the other bed for you so you don't have to share with Hermione." Charlie said. The teens said good night and see you in the morning.

'You dont think we got colds do you?' Hermione thought to Harry from her room as she was climbing into her bed.

'We may sneeze have.'

'Oh no! They both said. Then, fell asleep. Harry dreamt of he and Hermione at Hogwarts and Ron and no Voldemort they were happy and free. Then Harry saw his parents and godfather. Harry ran to them and Harry got what he wanted to be loved. Harry woke with a jolt and noticed hot tears on his face. He rubbed them angerly off his face and noticed it was 5 am time to run. Harry got out of bed and quietily walked into the connected bathroom he shared with Hermione and took a shower, dressed, then he went into Hermione's room. He gently shook Hermione awake.

"Yeah mum?" She asked.

"No, sadly it is just me." Harry said.

"Oh. Hiya Harry."

------------

"Ready to go running?" Harry asked Hermione who had come back with two waters.

"Are you?"

"Yep."

"Then that is your answer." They set a pace and they mostly talked about how they would spend the rest of their vacation. Then they met up with Jessica or Jessy.

"Hey guys nice to met your consisious self my name is Jessica but call me Jessie." Jessica said to Harry.

"Hi I am Harry Potter."

"Your Harry Potter?"

"Oh no she knows?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Yeah." She answered back.

"Wow that is so cool what is it like to be famous?" Jessie asked.

"Annoying." Harry answered. She muttered sorry to him. The three teens walked into the park.

"Okay I am done we are half way home why dont we just walk and talk?" Jessie suggested. Harry and Hermione nodded. Although Harry wasnt breathing as hard as the girls 'thank god for quidditch' Hermione heard this. She play punched him in the shoulder. They walked home talking about some of the school adventures they encountered in a very quiet voice. Then Harry heard a 'pop' near the bushes.

"When Harry caught that snitch it was so-"

"Who's there?" Harry asked the bush. Which made Jessie think he was nuts.

"Man Harry you are going to make a good Auror." The bush said back to Harry.

"Well you know what Mad-Eye says Constant Viligance!" They said the last two words together including Hermione. Then the bush, Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Hey Tonks whats up?" Hermione asked the bush.

"Nothing really just duty for Harry here. What is new with you guys staying out of trouble I hope?" Tonks asked.

"Us get in trouble I cant say why you would utter those words about us." Harry said in a sarcastic offended voice.

"Yes I agree with Mister Potter here. We would never." Hermione said in a taken aback voice of course it was sarcastic.

"I havent a clue what I was thinking." Tonks said through laughs. Everyone was in a fit of laughs and giggles. Jessie soon realised that this was a deguised friend of theirs.

"Hey guys I have to be home before seven so I got to go sorry." Jessie said to them all.

"Oh Jessie bye becareful on your way." Hermione gave her a hug and so did Harry. "Nice to meet you bush slash Tonks."

"You too." The bush slash Tonks said. Jessie walked away and Tonks said bye to the teens as they too needed to get back home. They both walked in slience on their way home.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked when they were almost home.

"I dont know do you want to go swimming, check out the barn, go to the movies, go to the mall, or watch a movie at home?" Hermione asked.

"Why dont we do it all? We can go check the barn for a while go cool off and swim and have lunch, then we go to the mall have dinner, next head off to the movies come back and chit-chat then do what ever then watch a movie before bed." Harry said.

"Harry that sounds like a wonderful idea. Lets go. We can spend about a hour in the barn a hour in the pool and get showers, then go to the mall after lunch until dinner time and have dinner at their new resturant then see a moive."

When they did they walked in to find Charlie and Jane in the study with bags and suitcases. Charlie was on the phone and Jane was going through some papers.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Oh honey I am so glad you are home we are leaving earlier than we thought. We are leaving in the morning but we have everything packed today so we dont forget anything."

"Oh okay well me and Harry will be out in the barn for a while." Hermione said to her mother.

"Have fun I am sure you two will find something in there you always find stuff dont you?"

"Yes we do." Harry said. The teens walked out to the barn. It was locked. Hermione tried the unlocking spell it didnt work. Harry thought of this he pulled out the knife Sirius gave him it was repaired and unlocked the door. As they walked into the barn they noted it was really messy. So they spent a few minutes cleaning the cob webs in the barn with their wands.

"Lumos." They both said.

"Okay why dont I go and look up there and you look down here?" Harry said. She nodded to him in understanding. Harry went up the old ladder into the landing of the second floor. He looked around to see if there was anything noticeable. Something caught the corner of his eye. Something shiny it reflected from the light of his wand he walked over to it. There was a couple chairs, a table, some sliver plates and silverware, candle stick holder with candles in them. He lit the candles. Harry gasped there was a trunk in the corner.

"Harry did you find something?" Hermione's voice came.

"Yeah come here." Harry pulled out the trunk and waited for Hermione to get up the ladder. She went over to him and gasped at everything too. Hermione looked at the trunk with couriousity.

"Want to open it?"

"Yeah."

"Alohormora." The trunk clicked signaling it was open. Harry opened the trunk carefully. Inside was...

Yay a cliffy!!!! I am so evil but I am in a good mood so I will post real soon I promise. Hehehehehehe I have made a good cliffy.


	6. Changes for the Trio

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises

The teens walked out to the barn. It was locked. Hermione tried the unlocking spell it didnt work. Harry thought of this he pulled out the knife Sirius gave him it was repaired and unlocked the door. into the barn it was really messy. So they spent a few minutes cleaning the cob webs in the barn with their wands.

"Lumos." They both said.

"Okay why dont I go and look up there and you look down here?" Harry said. She nodded to him in understanding. Harry went up the old ladder into the landing of the second floor. He looked around to see if there was anything noticeable. Something caught the corner of his eye. Something shiny it reflected from the light of his wand he walked over to it. There was a couple chairs, a table, some sliver plates and silverware, candle stick holder with candles in them. He lit the candles. Harry gasped there was a trunk in the corner.

"Harry did you find something?" Hermione's voice came.

"Yeah come here." Harry pulled out the trunk and waited for Hermione to get up the ladder. She went over to him and gasped at everything too. Hermione looked at the trunk with couriousity.

"Want to open it?"

"Yeah."

"Alohormora." The trunk clicked signaling it was open. Harry opened the trunk carefully. Inside was...

Chapter Six: Changes for the Trio...

"Alohomora." The trunk clicked signaling it was open. Harry opened the trunk carefull. Inside was a couple of photographs of two people he didnt quite reconize but they seemed to be in love. In one picture they were dancing around. Another one had them kissing. The pictures were in black and white. Why hadnt anyone found these before? That is strange. He rumaged through the trunk and found a dress and another outfit for a boy. Next he found two books they were the diary's of the two people in the picture. Strange Harry and Hermione both thought.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her she had a look of determination of to find out who these people were and why they left a trunk behind in a barn.

"I think we will figure this out later." He minimized the trunk and the table and chairs everything. and stuck it in a paper bag.

"We can look more tommorow. Lets go swimming."

"Okay. Nox."

"Hey Harry?"

"What?"

"Race you." With that she closed the barn doors on him and ran home. But when she looked back he was close behind her. She ran into her room and put her bikini on and met up with Harry in the hall. He was still dressed. His trunk was in her room. Duh! He went in and dressed. When he came out he and Hermione walked hand in hand down to the pool and swam around a bit.

"I have an idea." Harry said randomly when they were just swimming around.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked swimming over to him.

"Why don't we owl Ron? We can invite him to the mall with us, I'm sure he'd love to go." Harry explained giving Hermione a hint.

"Good idea. When I or you get a shower the other person can write the letter. Then we will switch and when the repley comes the other can answer." Hermione said.

"What time is it?"

"It is around 10:30."

"Why dont we go and grab showers and stuff then head to the mall?"

"Okay." They walked inside to find the Grangers were preparing lunch.

"Hey kids." Jane said.

"Hi." They both replied.

"We are going to get showers and stuff upstairs. Then we are going to the mall."

"Oh there is a contest going on at the mall win one of three cars. You should enter Harry." Charlie said.

"Okay I will thanks." With that the two teens went upstairs and Hermione went into the shower first and Harry wrote the inventation.

Ron,

Want to go to the mall with me and Herimone bring your girlfriend. I will pick you up. Just write back to tell me your answer.

Harry

"Alright Hedwig this is important get this to Ron as fast as you can and make sure if he writes back come back quickly." Hedwig nipped his finger in understanding. Then she took off. Harry sat there for a bit wondering how Ron was doing and how his girlfriend was. Hermione came out of the bathroom in a towel. So Harry went in the bathroom and started to get a shower. When he came out Hermione was reading a letter from Ron he was guessing. He went over to his trunk and got some boxers, a nice shirt and pants. He slipped his boxers on underneth the towel then placed the towel in the hamper. He walked over to Hermione to read the letter. While putting his pants on.

Harry,

Glad to hear from you mate. Anyway sure why not sounds like fun. Just when you come to the well you know what place just dont go upstairs we found a nest of doxys.

Ron

"That was a short letter he must be busy snogging." Harry snickered behind Hermione trying to find his way outside of the shirt. Hermione hit him playfully.

"Harry that isnt nice to say." Hermione said to her best friend. Who still was trapped inside his shirt.

"He probably is." Said a muffled Harry.

"Well I dont know. But the boy who lived who has defeted Voldemort 5 times cant even find his way out of his shirt and we depend on you to save the world?" Hermione teased.

"Ha very funny for some reason I can find the hole for my head." Harry said. Harry was struggling to get his polo shirt on over his t-shirt.

"Okay Harry stop messing around and jkp'ijujjdid you jinx the whole or something because I cant get my head in a whole?" Harry said still trying to get out.

; . She muttered the counter curse and Harry got his head through the minute she muttered the counter curse.

"Just for that I am going to punish you." Harry said to his girlfriend.

"And just what is my punishment Mr Potter?" Hermione giggled.

"Tickles." Harry said laughing and went over to her and tickled her all over.

"Haaaa-rrrrrryyyyyy!" Hermione said between giggles and laughs. Mr and Mrs Granger were watching this scene and smiled. There thoughts consisted of 'how cute' to 'arent they perfect for each other'.

"Knock, Knock." Jane declared. Harry blushed and stopped the 'punishment' quickly.

"Arent you going to the mall?" Charlie asked.

"Yes we were just inviting Ron." Hermione said to her parents.

"Well I had the impression he was giving you a punishment." Jane giggled. Everyone did laugh at that statement. The teens said there goodbyes and Hermione grabbed her purse and the teens left in the convertible.

'Nice car.' Thought Harry.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Hey I sometimes hate this mind thing." Harry said.

'Well now there is a better reason for practicing Occulemcy.' Hermione thought. by the way to you all this sign ( ' ) means a thought.

"Fine pick on me the boy who lived." Then Harry did fake crying. Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"On a serious note are we picking up Ron and mystery girl now or later before dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Umm now I guess because he was expecting us later and I have a weird feeling he is hidding something." Harry said. Hermione made a small nosie she didnt think Harry heard.

"Why do you think that?" She asked with a little panic in her voice. Harry noticed it.

"Well in the letter he wrote today about the doxies he said and Ginny said in a earlier letter said the whole place was cleaned out. I think that is a little supsious. Dont you?" Hermione nodded. Harry couldnt read her mind so he didnt think it of anything. Harry and Hermione thought it would be fun to do a fire drill in the car. It is where you get out of the car and the passenger and the driver get out at a stop light and switch. They did that about three times so when they got to the Grimmald Place so Harry was driving. He told Hermione to wait in the back of the car. Harry made his way up the path and knocked on the door. Mrs Weasly answered the door and opened it a little and was shocked to see Harry here.

"Hello Harry dear can you wait a minute I have to move something out of the way of the door." She then closed the door and Harry heard muffled voices. Then Mrs Weasly opened the door again and let Harry in.

"Hi umm were you having a meeting in here or something I thought I heard voices?" Harry asked.

"No it was err Tonks I was telling to help me move something." She knew Harry didnt belive her but he pretended to.

"Alright well I will just go get Ron then." He didnt even let Mrs Weasly say no because he was already half way upstairs. He heard four voices coming from the room down the hall Sirius's old room. Harry made his way down the hall to the room when Ron and Luna came out of a room right in front of him. Obviously stopping him from going down to Sirius old bedroom. He just then realised how werid it felt to be in this house again. Without Sirius, his godfather.

"Hey mate how you doing?" Ron said almost pushing Harry the opposite way of the place he wanted to go.

"I am fine I just need to use the bathroom." Harry said so he could go down towards the bedroom. "Just go wait for me downstairs I can manage to go to the bathroom on my own."

"Just use the one downstairs." Luna suggested.

"Why this one is right here it isnt that far." Harry said begining to walk down the hall. On his way back form the bathroom he heard the voices stop as he got closer to the door. Harry stopped and pretended to tie his shoe in front of the door.

The voices continued. They seemed fimiliar he knew the two well and the other two were fuzzy in his mind.

"You just expect him to just greet us like that. He will probably curse us to death before he hears the truth." One man said.

"Well he has listened before just look what he did with Sirius in his third year he listened to him." A second man said.

"That is true." A third man said.

"But that isn't fair. Why does Albus have to be like this doesn't he understand?" A women said.

"I am sure he does but from what I heard from the Order he doesn't like surprises like this." The man who had spoken first said.

"No but-" The second man started.

"Harry?" Ron said coming over to him. The four voices stopped.

"What?" Harry said. He thought for a moment the voices were talking about him. 'Well he has listened before just look what he did with Sirius in his third year he listened to him.' That sentence along with the others floated in his mind.

"Ready to go?" Harry looked up and nodded. They all walked out and went into the car. Luna got in the back and Ron got in the front. Ron looked in the back and saw Hermione sitting next to Luna.

"Hello Ron." Hermione smiled and waved. Harry started the car and pulled into the street. Ron was still with a look of panic on his face.

"Hey how are ya?"

"Good just a touch of the cold thought."

"How was your summer and wait a second. Why are you early?" Luna asked. Harry and Hermione explained. Harry waited to they got to a red light to pull up his shirt to show the bruises and cuts. You could still see the big bruise on his face. Mrs Weasly didnt notice because she didnt see his other side of his face.

"Harry Lupin is going to have a field day at the Dursleys so will mum they will be lucky if they are alive by the time everyone gets through with them." Ron said.

"No they wont because they wont find out. Right?" There was only silence. Harry calmly pulled over everyone was a little afraid that Harry was going to start screaming.

"Look," he said calmly "I dont want them to find out that one I didnt take care of myself or anything else I dont need to tell the adults I can and have taken care of it so stop thinking about telling someone behind my back either got it?" They all nodded. Harry pulled out into the road again and the rest of the car ride was slience.

"Hey everyone what do you want to do when we get to the mall?" Harry asked he was perfectly calm he didnt sound angry everyone stopped worrying that he was a time bomb.

"Well my cousin's store she works for is going out of business and giving stuff away plus she can give us all new looks." Hermione said.

"Sounds good." Luna said and everyone else agreed. Harry found a parking spot. Got out of the car and opened Hermione's door for her and Ron did the same for Luna. They walked into the mall and they first walked to the contest booth and entered there names. It reminded Harry of the goblet of fire.

"I have a feeling Harry is going to win." Luna said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." They finished walking to the store called 'Your Look' when they walked in all they saw were two sections one for men and the other women for clothes.

"Hermione?" A older girl asked to the one holding Harry's hand. Hermione over to the older girl who had blue straigt hair, knee high boots, black mini skirt, with a blue holter top.

"Michelle!" Hermione said on her way to the hug.

"What brings you here?" Michelle asked the group.

"Well this is my best friend and his girlfriend Ron and Luna and this is my other best friend Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Oh the Hermione here told me all about you." Michelle said hugging the both of them and Luna.

"I am so bored do you want new looks on the house and some wardrobe?" Michelle asked the teens. They all said yes. "Right then will the girls go to the right and will the boys go to the left? We are going to work on hair eyes and all that." The teens did what they were told. Harry sat in the first chair and a guy was sitting there.

"Alright my name is Pete and I am going to do your hair. How do you feel with spikes and blue tips?" The guy with a scottish accent said to Harry.

"Sounds good and my name is Harry. But can you make my scar not really noticeable?"

"Yeah sure." Pete started to cut and dye Harry's hair and about a half an hour later he was done. He spun Harry around and Harry thought he looked cool. His jet-black hair was spiked not like dramactically but casual spike like the how he kind of looked in the 3rd movie when he was in the quidditch game with blue tips of the spikes.

"Alright boys in the two left changing booths and the girls the two right booths. I will be with you guys in a second I need to get your measurments and stuff. Also I need to know what style you like. So when I get in there I want you to tell me. Hermione you are in number 1, Luna you are in 2, Ron you are in 3, and Harry you are in 4." Michelle went to Hermione and so forth to Harry.

"Alright Hermione you are going to put these on. I be back in a second to make sure you look perfect." Michelle handed some clothes to her cousin and left. Hermione thought 'Oh no!'

'Oh no what?' Harry thought in a panic.

'The clothes they are well nevermind you will see after I put them on hold on.' She thought back. Hermione changed into a black mini skirt, a black tang top, with a leather jacket to go over the shirt, and black shoes. Hermione thought of her image in the clothes and thought of them.

'No offesense but when did you start to look like that? Not that it is bad but you seriouly grew up over summer!'

'I used concealment charms at school.'

'Oh well you cousin is coming I will be right back.'

"Put these on and I will be back to make sure you look good for the ladies." She laughed and left. Harry put the clothes on. They were black jeans, black t-shirt, and a leather jacket to go over it like Hermione's, with black shoes.


	7. Surprise 4 and giggles of a young one

Thanks for all the reviews but school has just started so I cant post as much as I like Also I don't quite remember who is that asked about who Harry heard talking oh boy wait to you find out...

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

They all picked up their new wardrobe and went to put them in the car and came back inside. When they got back in they noticed that their transformation took over 3 hours and that the mall would be announcing the winner of the car contest. The gang went around shopping getting a lot of looks from. Ron found the fart machine very amusing and told Hermione to not fart in public. Around 5 o'clock the announcements came on.

"Will Harry Potter please come down to the show room?" The announcer said.

Chapter Seven: Surprise 4 and giggles of a young one...

Harry was confused when he made his way to the showroom. Did he win that contest? He wasn't sure. The teens tried to keep up with Harry but with all the quidditch training he was too fast and had too much agility to keep up with in the crowd.

"Will Harry Potter come and claim his new car." Harry's heart skipped beats he won the car.

"I am here!" Harry shouted.

"Harry Potter come and claim your car." The announcer said. Everyone finally caught up with Harry. "Along with your friends." The announcer added. As Harry made his way up the stage the teens followed him up onto the stage. The two couples got up to the stage hand-in-hand in front of three cars. A pink porche, a black mustang convertible, and a cameo coloured jeep.

"Pick one." The announcer said the jet-blacked hair teen with green eyes.

"The mustang!" The teens yelled at the announcer. The announcer smiled at them.

"Oh I think they all agree they want the mustang." The announcer said to the crowd. Everyone laughed. "But first you have to answer a question." Harry and Hermione had determination on their faces as they nodded their heads the announcer continued. "As you know this week is American hits week on the radio. Name the singer who sings this song."

'Bye Bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levy

But the levy was dry

And good ole boys drinkin whisky and rye

Singin this will be the day that I die

Did you write the book of love and

Do you have faith in God above

If the bible tells ya so

Do you believe in rock 'n' roll

Can music save your mortal soul

And can you teach me how to dance

Real slowww

Well I know that you're in love with him cuz

I saw ya dancing in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes and

I dig those rhythmic blues'

"Oh Harry we know this we were just listened to this last night remember when we were swimming." Hermione said to Harry they both knew the song by heart and they couldn't remember the singer.

"Bloody h ... I remember Don McClean it's Don McClean!" Harry yelled.

"Correct here also for a mystery bag what is the name of the song?" The announcer.

"American Pie." Hermione and Harry said together.

"Congratulations Harry you have your very own car just fill out this form and you can take the keys." Harry was kissing Hermione and she was so happy he thought it was because he remember the first song they simi danced/swam to but the real reason she was so happy it was because he got something he did deserve but he didn't deserve the thing she could see a thin outline of a lightning bolt scar. Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder he was a little 'busy' so he held out his hand and he felt keys drop into it. Yes Harry thought.

'Yes what?' Hermione thought.

'I got a classic car.'

'Good you deserved it.'

'Thanks.' Hermione reluctantly pulled away because they started to get sounds from the crowd like 'awwwwwwws' from the girls and 'GO HARRY' from the boys. Luna and Hermione went out to the parking lot to get Hermione's car and shrink it to put it in her pocket on the way home.

-------------------------------------------------

The drive home was quiet. Hermione was asleep and leaning on Harry. Luna was also asleep laying down with her head in Ron's lap. Ron seemed to be in deep thought. He was staring out the open window as the cool evening air whipped through his new styled hair.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. Harry knew Ron and the girls had been keeping something from him.

"Yeah I am fine Harry just thinking that's all." Ron said talking his gaze form the open window and looked at Harry. Since Ron was sitting behind the passenger seat he could see Harry's face. He noticed something different since he last saw him on the train he was no longer that depressed about his godfather but still had some in his eyes but you could see a slight glow but something was missing. When Harry first saw Hogwarts he had that look in his eyes. The one time Ron could ever remember his eyes truly glow was when his parents were talked about or in their first year when Harry looked in the mirror of Erise. If only if Ron though.

"Okay you just seemed out of it that's all." Harry said stopping the car in front of a read light. Ron shrugged.

"Do you want help carrying everything and everybody in?" Harry said pointing to Luna and the bags at Ron's feet.

"No we will just shrink them." Ron said quickly. Now Harry knew Ron was hiding something form him along with Hermione and Luna. Why Harry thought why me. Everything hidden. Always hidden from him. Ron was looking at him nervously. He was afraid of Hurricane Harry. But it never came. Harry pulled up to the lot between Grimmald Houses 11 and 13. Harry muttered the address. A house appeared between 11 and 13. Harry sighed only if he knew who the people were who were inside the house that he heard earlier. Those voices wondered with him until he drove up to the Grangers house which surprised him that he didn't need Hermione's help to get to. He left the bags in the car and lifted Hermione he saw the Granger's car in the driveway and the family room light on so Harry knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A muffled person said. Jane answered the door and looked at an adorable sight. New Harry was carrying a new Hermione into the house because she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Jane." Harry said stepping into the house with Hermione. He went into her bedroom and tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead and went back downstairs.

"So are you guys leaving in the morning right and me and Hermione are left to fend for ourselves?" Harry said chuckling a bit so did the adults.

"Yes we found out the convention was tomorrow instead of Friday. But I do have to say that Hermione is a great cook you wont have to live off of take-out." Charley said.

"Oh I wasn't worried if it's anything in a book Hermione can do it." Harry said making more laughs come from everyone. "Plus I know how to cook."

"Really how?" Jane asked.

"The Dursleys made me cook for them no biggie." Harry said looking at the looks on their faces. "Well I am tired I am heading to bed have a safe trip. And have fun."

"You are sweeter than Hermione says." Jane said giving him a motherly hug. Harry who was taken aback by this hugged her back. How he wished he had a mother. Harry mentally kicked himself at the thought. He hadn't a mother and NEVER will. With that the Grangers said goodnight and Harry started up the mahogany staircase. He went into Hermione's room and changed out of his clothes and just stripped down to his boxers and threw on a beater and went into the guest bedroom that was connected to Hermione's bathroom. Harry cleared off the boxes there were only a few which were labeled 'Hermione's Books'. He neatly stacked them into the corner there were only three boxes. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep to the sound of a soft clicking noise of the grandfather clock in the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------

"Momma! Dadda!" Harry heard a little baby saying down the hall it seemed someone had come to check on him in the night and left his door open. Wait Harry thought when did the Grangers get a baby, oh well the baby is crying go and get it. Harry got out of bed and followed the sobs of a little baby. At the end of the hall a door was slightly opened with the light of the early morning shining through. He walked into a small yellow nursery with little wallpaper bordering the center with bears and block and other toys. There was a white wooden crib in the middle with a little baby crying her eyes out. Harry felt sorry for her. The baby stopped crying when she saw Harry.

"Dada?" She said.

"No I am Harry your sister's friend." Harry said softly to the baby. The baby held out her arms to show she wanted to be picked up. Harry got ancy to this he didn't know how to hold a baby what if he hurt her. But this obviously didn't matter to the baby because her eyes started to fill so Harry went and picked her up and held her like he saw someone do at the mall. The baby laughed so did Harry he wiped the little tears from her face and got a blanket out from the crib it had an 'F' on it. What could that mean? Francesca, Faith, or some other name. This must be Hermione's little sister wonder why she didn't say anything about her before. The baby was so adorable. She had light brown hair almost like Hermione's a little lighter and not bushy like it used to be. The baby had chocolate brown eyes that made him think of Hermione.

"Dadda." The baby said running her small hand on Harry's cheek.

"No Harry my name is Harry. But who are you?" Harry asked the little baby who felt so delicate in his arms. She must have been around 9 to 10 months old. She was wearing green footie pajamas.

"Dadda!" The baby exclaimed. Harry tickled her stomach. The baby giggled furiously. He smiled at her. The baby gave Harry a kiss and Harry returned one on her cheek.

"You know you are very cute like your sister." Harry said. He went and sat in the chair with the baby. It was a rocking chair in the corner next to a small bookshelf where some books were located one being Hermione's all time favorite Hogwarts A History. Harry draped the small baby blanket around the baby and rocked himself back and forth slowly humming a song he didn't remember but it just came to him. He had only heard it in his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ron can you go upstairs the meeting is about to start you must leave." Mrs. Weasly said shooing her son out of the kitchen.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Ron whined.

"You may talk to him later if he has moment."

"What is it that you need Mr. Weasly?" Dumbledore asked from the threshold.

"I want to know if we can please tell Harry last night you should have seen him. I think he knows we are now telling him something it is the way it shows in his eyes. Professor I am worried I don't want him to be mad or anything I mean I don't want to keep keeping secrets from him all the time. I know this is a thing we need to have wait sir but I for one don't think it is fair. Because the Dursleys-."

"What about the Dursleys?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't think it is fair he had to be with them after they don't comfort him in anyway to help him through this time." Ron had amazed himself at his answer.

"I see your point but we must wait until Harry's birthday." Dumbledore finished and went into the kitchen for a meeting.

"I hate lying to Harry." Ron muttered angrily kicking the wall.


	8. Chicken anyone?

Thank you all of you for your reviews but if you can I would like at least 2 reviews from 2 different people before I post again just so I know someone is at least reading the story.

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Dadda!" The baby exclaimed. Harry tickled her stomach. The baby giggled furiously. He smiled at her. The baby gave Harry a kiss and Harry returned one on her cheek.

"You know you are very cute like your sister." Harry said. He went and sat in the chair with the baby. It was a rocking chair in the corner next to a small bookshelf where some books were located one being Hermione's all time favorite Hogwarts A History. Harry draped the small baby blanket around the baby and rocked himself back and forth slowly humming a song he didn't remember but it just came to him. He had only heard it in his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ron can you go upstairs the meeting is about to start you must leave." Mrs. Weasly said shooing her son out of the kitchen.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Ron whined.

"You may talk to him later if he has moment."

"What is it that you need Mr. Weasly?" Dumbledore asked from the threshold.

"I want to know if we can please tell Harry last night you should have seen him. I think he knows we are now telling him something it is the way it shows in his eyes. Professor I am worried I don't want him to be mad or anything I mean I don't want to keep keeping secrets from him all the time. I know this is a thing we need to have wait sir but I for one don't think it is fair. Because the Dursleys-."

"What about the Dursleys?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't think it is fair he had to be with them after they don't comfort him in anyway to help him through this time." Ron had amazed himself at his answer.

"I see your point but we must wait until Harry's birthday." Dumbledore finished and went into the kitchen for a meeting.

"I hate lying to Harry." Ron muttered angrily kicking the wall.

Chapter 8: Chicken anyone...?

"I seriously wonder why Hermione didn't mention a little sister." Harry said to the baby. The baby was looking at Harry from his lap. She had been sitting there just looking at him, he thought it looked like the way Hermione first did to people she just met she studied their face. So Harry then really looked at her face. Her skin was a soft color like milky white wasn't pale but had a tint of pale in her face. She had expressions like Hermione and her parents mostly but always had a bit of Hermione in every stare, laugh, cry. He remembered her face when he found her crying her eyes were so much like Hermione's when she cries. Her brown eyes look soft and delicate enough to break with another insult or yell this made Harry feel a little guilty as he remembered last year and now he was at Hermione's house.

"Dadda?" The baby asked she noticed Harry looking sad.

"What sweetie?" Harry said to the young child. Giving up trying to correct the baby that he was her sister's friend and not her father. The baby rubbed her hands over his mouth. She had the softest touch just like Hermione. Harry smiled and looked at the baby and thought he should get her some breakfast.

"Do you want some num nums sweetie?" The baby smiled a big smile. Harry picked her up and carried her down the mahogany stairs and into the kitchen. He sat her on the counter to wear he was leaning her back against the island breakfast bar divider. Harry went to the fridge and looked for a bottle. (I am not sure if baby's can eat baby food at 10 months but in my story they can if they can let me know so I can fix it thank you!)

"Dadda!" The baby shrieked when he gave her the bottle. Harry assumed she meant thank you. He assumed correctly. Next he turned on the oven and started to make pancakes.

"Now can you eat baby food then again if I find some in these cabinets then I guess it is a yes." Harry said to the baby. He put the pancakes next to the baby (they weren't burning hot) and looked for baby food. Harry found baby food now he had the choice of vegetables or fruit. He picked mashed carrots. Next he needed to find a spoon for her. Harry seemed to be on a roll until he looked at the baby. She was trying to eat a pancake. Harry laughed slightly at this. He went over and took the pancake and tore off a little bit and gave it to her it was small enough not to choke her so she could have it he assumed.

"Want some nummy carrots?" Harry asked. The baby giggled. Harry thought this was a very happy baby. He opened the jar and put a little on the spoon and put the spoon near the baby's mouth and she happily opened for some food. Harry continued to feed the baby like this sometimes with little plane noises while he ate some pancakes. An hour later the baby was on the counter watching Harry do the dishes giggling when bubbles would rise from the soap bottle. When Harry was done he grabbed the baby and wiped off her fingers and mouth. Surprisingly this baby wasn't as messy at baby's should be. He took her up stairs into her room. Harry put her onto the changing table and thought he should get her dressed. He went over to the dresser next to the toy box. He pulled out red overalls and a white shirt and socks. Next he went to the baby.

"Okay I am going to dress you into your clothes." The baby giggled. Harry took off her pajamas and she was in a diaper he didn't smell anything so he sighed in relief he didn't have to change the diaper. He put on her shirt and socks then the overalls. He found a hairbrush and brushed her hair and put it into a loose ponytail. She was very cute. Harry took her into his room and put her on his bed while he went into the bathroom and used the bathroom. He washed his hands and grabbed the baby. They quietly went into Hermione's room and crawled into bed with her. Harry scooted up to her and wrapped his arm around her middle and the baby was sitting on his hip since he was on his side. Harry put a arm around her and hugged her. Hermione let out a noise. She rolled over to meet her chocolate eyes with his emerald ones. She smiled. Hermione heard a giggle of a baby. Her face turned to panic she never told Harry about her sister. Is he mad at me she thought?

'Why would I be mad at you?' Harry thought. She forgot he could read her mind.

"I am so sorry Harry I never told you I had a little sister are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"Well at first but I heard a baby crying and I went and got her what is her name?" Harry said sitting up and holding the baby.

"Her name is Faith. Did you dress her?"

"Yeah why is something wrong?"

"No it matches and stuff I just think it is sweet well we better go feed her."

"Already done." Harry said and smiled. Faith smiled too while Harry rubbed her stomach.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

"Don't think so."

"Well wouldn't surprise me you have done everything from passing exams to saving the world again." Hermione laughed so did Harry and the baby who didn't understand laughed too.

"So true." At this memories of last year came to his mind.

"Well I am hungry so lets go downstairs." She was worried about Harry he seemed to have a look of pain on his face. Hermione knew it had to do with Sirius. Harry heated up some pancakes for her. Harry played with Faith as Hermione ate her pancakes.

"Harry did you use mix?"

"No."

"Oh no wonder these are so good. You made them from scratch. Where did you learn to cook?"

"The Dursleys made me cook for them no biggie." Harry said playing pee-a-boo with Faith. Hermione thought of how he looked when she found him it brought a tear to her eye.

"Momma?" Faith said crawling over to Hermione.

"Okay why does she call me Dadda and you Momma we aren't her parents."

"She does that to everyone even Jessica and Jeff."

"Why are you crying did I say something wrong." He just noticed Hermione was silently crying and that is why Faith had gone over to her in the first place to wipe a tear from her face.

"No I just remembered how you looked when I found you."

"I am sorry look it wasn't a big deal okay he did it to me loads of times before." She looked at Harry whose face still had the bruise. She cried more and Faith started to cry because her sister wouldn't calm down. Harry picked up Faith and hugged her and Hermione both until they calmed down.

"Listen I am fine I am okay now. If you hadn't found me an order member would have and we would be at the Grimmald Place and...I would be far from happy. I am glad you found me okay. I am sorry that you had to see me like that. For one thing why did you cry you never cried when I was in the Hospital Wing?"

"But I did just not in front of everyone I cried for you I really did when you in with Voldemort in first year, second year when I heard you almost died, third year when you fell 50 feet and when we were in the hospital wing, fourth year after all the tasks, then fifth year..." Hermione finished.

"Oh boy didn't know...you cared that much for me."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I am always at your side."

"Because you got stuck with me somehow."

"No Harry because I care way too much to see you get hurt."

"Last year when you were hit with that curse if I didn't have to save the world (again Hermione said) I would have just cried if you died. I would never ever for give myself. It would have been five deaths that were my fault that I have witnessed."

"Harry shut up!" Hermione yelled. "It isn't your fault anyone died!"

"Yes it is. My parents, Cedric, Sirius." Harry whispered. Hermione grabbed his face.

"It isn't your fault anyone died. So stop blaming yourself." Hermione said. Faith started to cry. Harry held her close until she stopped he kissed her on her forehead and set her down on the floor.

"Hermione..."

"No I don't want to hear it. I don't think it is fair that you keep beating yourself up for it and you have to deal with your life way different then anyone else. Your parents and Sirius loved you and knew what they were doing. Okay they loved you and as for Cedric he took that cup on his choice." Harry nodded.

"How are you by the way I forgot to ask before?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled her shirt up about 7 centimeters above her bellybotton to reveal a scar that grazed her mid-drift.

"I am so-"

"Don't you darn say sorry. I know you care but you care a little too much. You are way too modest too. But that is a reason I stand by you." Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek and the doorbell rang. Hermione went and opened the door. Harry came up behind her and Faith in his wake crawling. Harry bent down and picked her up.

"Hey guys hey Faith." Jessica said. There was a boy next to her. They were both wearing shorts and shirts saying 'I'm with stupid' and had arrows pointing everywhere.

"Come on in." Hermione said.

"Hi you must be Harry." The teen boy said to Harry and stuck out his hand.

"Yeah you must be Jeff." Harry said shaking Jeff's hand. Jeff was as tall as Harry with blue eyes and brown hair. Jessica had brown hair and blue eyes also. Harry and Jeff started to talk about Hogwarts. Jeff also knew of Hermione's secret along with Harry's. The girls talked about the new wardrobe that they received last night. Hermione must have gotten up sometime and had changed into pajamas. Harry and Jeff went out to the car to get the bags so Hermione and Harry could change into their new looks. Harry who was still in his boxers and t-shirt when and changed into a blue t-shirt, black jean, shorts and black jean vest. Hermione changed into the same thing. They redid their hair.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked bouncing Faith on his hip.

"I don't know but lets do something fun." Jess said.

"Well of course we aren't going to do something boring are we?" Hermione said.

"Hmm well going to the mall isn't something, how about swimming?" Jess said. Harry and Hermione groaned they had just gotten dressed. The other couple laughed at them. Harry and Hermione went and changed while Jeff and Jess ran next door to change. They all met out back at the pool. Jeff and Harry jumped right in and beckoned the girls in. Eventually the boys just grabbed the girls and threw them in. Harry's bruises weren't as visible as yesterday but everyone wondered why they were healing so fast so was Harry. The teens swam around a bit and then were deciding on a game to play.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Jeff asked.

"What's chicken?" Harry asked.

"Okay chicken is a pool game where two people are on one team and one person goes on the other person's shoulders. Then the person on the shoulders try and knock off the other person on the other teams shoulders. We will have to be careful because of Faith." Jeff explained.

"Okay lets play!" Hermione said.

"Yeah me and Jeff are on a team you guys are on the other team." Jess said. They started to play chicken it was a fierce battle indeed. Until one girl was knocked off of a boy's shoulders.

I am sooooo evil hehe I left you at a cliffy...


	9. Blowing Off Steam

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: For those who have been reading this story I have made a change I realised I made a mistake. Reread the story please I have made some drastic changes. Please keep up with the story but mind you what I have changed will happen just later sorry for you having to reread this. Again don't grab pitch forks and kill me. Angry mobs aren't allowed here. LOL just keep reviewing.**

Wow this is a record for me three reviews in a day for me...keep reviewing.

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Who wants to play chicken?" Jeff asked.

"What's chicken?" Harry asked.

"Okay, chicken is a pool game where two people are on one team and one person goes on the other person's shoulders. Then, the person on the shoulders try and knock off his or her opponent who is also on shoulders. We will have to be careful because of Faith, though." Jeff explained.

"Okay, lets play!" Hermione said.

"Yeah...me and Jeff are on a team and you guys are on the other team." Jess said. They started to play chicken and it was one fierce battle indeed. That is, until one girl was knocked off of a boy's shoulders.

Chapter 9:  
At such a close competition the winner of the chicken was..Hermione and Harry. (Yes, I know what you are saying.."Of course they would win, they are the main people and blah blah blah." But, the reason was because of more of the training they endured during their years at Hogwarts. I have a method to my madness...anyway back to the story.) Then the teens just swam around a bit and played with Faith. Next, they went to the hot tub.

"Uh Hermione can Faith come in here?" Harry asked Hermione, who was turning on the stereo.

"Yeah just sit her on your lap." Harry took Faith out of her floaty and slowly climbed into the hot tub, which was comfortably warm, and place Faith on his lap. Hermione climbed in and sat next to Harry. Harry shifted Faith so she could play with the jets and bubbles.

"So?" Jessica asked.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"What do you guys want to do today I mean are we gonna swim all day?" Jeff said.

"I didn't give it any thought actually." Harry said.

"I soppose we could, but I really don't want to do you all?" Hermione said.

"If we all want to be prunes then yeah, we could sit here all day and swim." Harry said which everyone laughed.

"I don't think so." Jess said.

"Then what are we going to do? We were just at the mall last night, we just swam, and..." Harry said.

"And...what? Something else to do lets think." Hermione said and bit her lip. Everyone else sat there and thought. Harry wasn't able to pace around to think so his face went as if he had drank truth potion. Jeff sank down a bit and twiddled his thumbs under water. Last was Jess who like Hermione was biting her bottom lip except the oppisite side of her lip than Hermione did, Jess bit the right side while Hermione bit the left side.

"Okay anyone come up with ideas?" Jeff asked.

"No not really for me." Jess answered.

"Well I haven't got an-" Hermione said.

"I GOT IT!" Harry shouted; which made Jeff shoot up from his spot under the water, Jess bit her lip harder, Hermione look at him quickily to where it cracked her neck, and Faith scream and giggle as she watched everyone's reactions.

"What?" They all shouted weirdly at the same time.

"We can visit my cousin." Harry said.

"You mean you want to go to the Dursley's? Are you MAD? They almost killed you and you want t-?" Hermione said.

"No, Mark." Harry said as if thinking Hermione was dumb then realising he hadn't told her about it. So he explained who Mark Evans was.

"Oh I see now. Yeah, we can go." Hermione said.

"Sure what about you hun?" Jess asked Jeff.

"Uh I dont know, sure! Why dont we-" Jeff was intrupped by the sound of someone apparating.

"Oh no! You guys hide at your house! Go!" Harry said pulling out his wand as did Hermione.

'Lets go see what it is.' Harry thought.

'Okay.' They made their way inside to find a tall man with a long sliver beard and hair, along with half moon spectals with twinkling blue eyes with his back to them. Harry was in so much shock first of all Dumbledore was here and he wasn't soppose to know why Harry came early,... it was Dumbledore personally, and why did he apparate?

'I wonder if Ron or Luna told.'

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. I have come to-" Dumbledore turned around to face them, he didn't know about Harry's condition. Dumbledore mouth lightly dropped, as close to a gasp as the normally collected man got... at the sight of a bruised and cut Harry. Harry thought he didnt look all that bad, he had healed alot since he got to Hermione's house.

"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore said with a sence of urgency in his voice.

"Well...I...er... tripped while running and fell down and into a thorn bush." Harry said, trying to fool the wisest man in the world.

"Now do you expect me to belive that. I have belived many things but this seems illogic. Now what really happened were you attacked by Voldemort or...was it your family?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry knew there wasn't a way out of this one.

"Alright... my... uncle did it, okay! I didn't want to tell you because then you would add more members onto my watch and then I wouldnt be able to do anything and I was too young. I am tired of being treated like a little kid that cant do anything. I can...I CAN." Harry said.

"Well I must admit, you have done more than most... something you or anyone your age should have to deal with. But mostly, after this past year I have looked at you in a different way. You arent a child, but neither a man. You are Harry Potter, a person who has the right to ask questions and recive answers. But you mustn't lie to me." Dumbledore said to Harry. Which he noticed was a bad idea. Harry was on fire, which was weird because he did have a weird red glow around him which made LITERALLY him seem on fire.

'Harry please calm down!' Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand but pulled it back because Harry's hand felt like it was on fire.

'But did you hear what he said?' Harry thought angerily.

'Yeah, Harry, but what does that have to do with-'

"ME... NOT LIE TO YOU. HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME? I HAD TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS FOR YEARS UNTIL I KNEW I FOUND OUT ABOUT MY PARENTS AND MY LIFE! EVERY YEAR I TRUSTED YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY FATE AND LIFE, BUT NOW I FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT MY FATE. I AM NOW VICTIM OR MURDERER... ON TOP OF THAT INNOCENT HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF ME. DONT SAY IT ISN'T MY FAULT BECAUSE IT IS!" With the outburst, Hermione was in silent tears. Harry was glowing red, madly. The old man just stood there and looked at this teen who had kept all emotion inside, for so long, he hid the pressure so well. Dumbledore looked away from the teens firiy, green eyes by turning around to face two teens and a baby at the front door, peering in to see what was happening. As the proffesor fiddled with the idea of telling the teen about a hidden secrect, but no the man thought he would be more upset... he would find out when the right time came. He turned around to face the peircing green eyes but they were gone.

"Proffessor may I?" Hermione said with small tears running down her cheek that glistened in the setting sun.

"Go, only you could preform this task. As for Harry, calm him down and please bring him back here... I am not to tell him the news, but I must talk to him but if you aren't back in about a half hour I will leave, with a excuse to tell the order this can be a one of many secrects between the headmaster and students. Now hurry, I will greet your friends I belive there names are Jessica and Jeffery but musn't forget of your sister Faith?" Dumbledore said to the sad girl. As the man knew of his many things, she wasn't upset that her best friend burst but because of his destiny to fulfill. Even though Harry hadn't told anyone of the prophecy, many as we all know, one of them being Hermione could figure out in the end it was between Harry and Voldemort. Hermione nodded and walked out the back door onto the deck and set off to the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't belive that man!' Harry thought fuming in the woods behind Hermione's house. He was surrounded by beautiful senery of a small waterfall falling into a little pond full of lily pads and other aquatic plants. "Lily..." He breathed. Other things that surrounded him were no longer in his mind too many thoughts that consumed him. A thought of Dumbledore came to him -- this again made him think of the events that had happened moments ago.

'He told me not to lie but it is okay for him?' He thought his anger cunsuming his body again.

'Why did you run?' A voice asked him in his head.

'Because of Dumbledore.' Harry answered a bit calmer for some odd reason, this voice calmed him.

'I assumed that. I just want to know what you meant about you said about you fate.'

'Hermione?'

'Yes... it is me. Where are you? I am at the edge of the wood, and Dumbledore wants to talk to you he is inside. I want to talk to you. What did you mean by you are either victim or murderer. Tell me if you want, but I want to know where you are." Hermione thought to Harry soothingly.

'I am near a pond on a rock I don't remember how I-'

"Got here?" Hermione said coming from the direction where Harry had entered and sat on the rock near Harry.

"Yeah how did you-?"

"I come here to think and I knew exxactly where it was." Harry wasn't glowing red anymore. Hermioen leaned closer and hugged Harry and he hugged back. Hermione remembered how Harry used to hate being hugged, but now he was the one to hug first.

"I'm sorry." Harry said still hugging Hermione.

"For what?" Hermione whisphered back.

"For the outburst to Dumbledore in front of you. I...I-" Hermione put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Look I know it must be hard to be in your posititon. You have been though 4 deaths, but none of it was your fault. Your parents died because of Peter they were in danger because they betrayed Voldemort anyway, not because of you. Next, Cedric, he went with you on his will and again, Peter was the cause of his death. Sirius was Bellatrix's doing along with Voldemort... not you." Hermione said. The old man who had been watching from the shadows of the trees after excusing himself for a moment of the teens and baby.

'So much like Lily and James.' The old man thought as he walked back to the Granger's household to talk to the group of three he left behind for a few moments.

"You have a point, but I still feel it a bit my fault. I mean it is my fault my parents had to go into hiding, next I said to Cedric for me and him to take the cup... and now Sirius had to go to the ministry for me." Harry said to the chestnut haired girl next to him.

"Well it isn't your fault... at it was all their decisions. Your parents most likily knew of the consiquinces of having you. Cedric decided to take the cup with you. Also Sirius wanted and he decided to go to the ministry. They all decided to do what they did. It isn't your fault." Hermione told Harry. A chilly breeze driffted through the trees to the two teens still in bathing suits.

"Thanks Hermione." He kissed her cheek.

"Harry there isn't any way I wouldn't ever refuse to help you with anything -- including potions. The way I see it, we should be getting back or we could get colds. For that matter, we can afford to get Faith sick." Hermione said. Harry smiled he and Hermione both knew this is how to handle a conversation, like they just had it nevered happened -- even those last few thoughts lingered it 'never happened'.

"Okay."

"I think Dumbledore is gone though. So we may have to owl him." Harry nodded he was a bit sad that he wasn't able to apoligize to the headmaster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes earlier...following Dumbledore back to Granger's...

"Are you Jessica, Jeff, and young Faith?" The old man asked the two teens and baby.

"Yes and you must be the wizard they have great respect for. Harry and Hermione speak highily of you." Jeff said trying to be poliet man and not a young adolesent.

"No need to stand on ceremony, Jeff. You have no need to talk in such manner" Dumbledore said to the young man.

"Yes sir. They spoke of you in a manner of so much respect that I felt I must talk in such a manner. To show you that we can hold such a secrect so... well -- seecretly." Jeff said while smiling at the old man.

"Ah I see but the matter I have come to discuss didn't refer to that subject. Your friends are coming back in a moment I would like for you two to stay here with them for tonight because the area may not be save for you two tonight, as you are friends of the family because of your parents occupations, your parents are not home. So, if you two will go home and pack a few overnight items as it is getting dark come back and spend the night, I have already contacted your parents and they agreed for you to spend the night. Now if you will leave the charming young Faith and proceed to your homes, come back and spend a lovily evening with Harry and Hermione, I can be relived of worry."

"Yes sir we will go now... here is Faith." Jess said handing the little baby to Dumbledore.

"I may not be here when you return, so if I am not have a nice evening." Dumbledore said to the two teens, passing over the threshold of the house.

"You too sir, Mr. Dumbledore, or I am sorry Professor Dumbledore." Jess said.

"Well even though I am not a Professor to you, everyone calls me that. Or just Dumbledore is how I am refurred to, but call me what you like." Dumbledore said, the teens nodded and left.

"Now, where is Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore whispered to the baby in his arms. The baby looked up and giggled at him.

"Dadda!" Faith shouted at the jet-black haired boy walking in the back door along with a girl with chestnut hair.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione... your friends are spending the night and they went home to get some overnight items. Also, you have the most happy baby here... well that is if you don't count Harry here when he was little. You used to smile all the time, even when you were done crying which you rarely... did mind you, but that isn't why I came. Harry, I wish to have a word on what happened and why you are hear early. May I ask what happened and why you came early?" Dumbledore said to the teens.

"Well Professor I came early because of a...mishap and I didn't wish to stay with my 'relatives'... so I decided I was coming to Hermione's house soon anyway, so I just brought my stuff on our run. That morning, we were owling back and forth and we decided to catch up on a run. Next thing I knew, I was in a park, then I woke up here and I have been here since." Harry said to the old man. Dumbledore sat there for a moment while the baby on his lap blew bubbles with her mouth.

"So let me get this straight... have your 'relatives' ever abused you?" Dumbledore asked Harry looking into his emerald eyes with his twinkling blue ones.

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly, somewhat, because if he didn't say it then he would end back up in the woods mad. At the moment, he had enough emotions running through him -- sadness, hatred, embrassment, confusion, angry, needing, and last lonilyness. Even the most company wouldn't bring the company of the three he lost, one a little bit ago and the other two he barely knew. But still, missed severly.

"Well then I must inform the order. I will be on my-"

"No!" Harry jumped and said.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked placing the baby in Hermione's care.

"The whole reason I didn't tell anyone was because I can take care of myself. I don't want them to think I can't because I can. I can. Just tell them I couldn't wait to have company or something?" Harry plead.

"Yes I could and will. But I must warn you that you will have people watching you here and Remus has been quite worried of you. He will most likily be begging me of information. Oh look at the time I must be leaving Molly is making meatballs. Good bye is there anything else you would like to ask or tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think so Professor. But sir could I ask you something?"

"First of all just call me Dumbledore as you always do if I am not being in the room or area. And you just did but I will answer what I can."

"Er... okay Dumbledore anyway am I studying Occumency this year?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"With Snape?"

"Well I figured 'Professor' Snape wouldn't enjoy teaching it this year so I am. I realised he may not be the best for Occumency Lessons because of emotions. Now I must be going and ah yes here this is from Hagrid summer homework. I belive you will like it."

"Thank you Dumbledore." Hermione said along with Harry both taking their packages. With that there was a loud crack and the old man was gone. The two teens opened the boxes that were poorly rapped in thick brown paper. Inside the boxes were a long roll of parachment and two securly rapped chalk-white eggs. An egg the size of the one he had in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_Dear Harry, _

_I am assigning you a project over the summer along with Hermione and Ron. Other people in other houses who took the class and got a good grade on it will get one. Open your package and the instructions are in there._

_Professor Hagrid _

Harry contiued to read the parchment that was underneath the egg. He read it.

_Magical Egg Instructions:_

_1.Pick up the egg with both hands and hold it at an arms length in front of you._

_2.Say: I your full name am your owner._

_3.Next put egg in a box or any of the sort with many blankets and keep warm. Suggest setting in front of fire in the container. _

_4.At first egg with turn colors mainly purple at the start but when it is red it means 2 days, blue means 1, gold means 12 hours. It may be different per owner._

_5.When egg hatches give your animal a bath and fill out birth certificate in the back of Magical Egg Raising by Hubert Richardson. Follow instructions from there in the book. Good luck. _

When Harry finished he looked at Hermione who was still reading. So he picked up the egg put it at an arms length.

"I Harry James Potter am your owner." Harry watched the egg turn from chalk white to a mild red color.

"Oooooooooh Harry look wow that must mean yours will hatch soon lets see yeah it means two days! Congrats Harry your animal will hatch in two days let me try. After I have something we can put our eggs in." Hermione said she went over and picked up her egg. "I Hermione Jane Granger am your owner." The egg gave a small jolt and turned a light red but mostly pink.

"Nice what are those?" Jess asked fromt the door way with an duffle bag and Jeff on her right with an army rucksac.

"We have no clue I thought you guys were taking forever." Harry said.

"Well we figured we should stay for more than a night maybe a few days because to keep each other company you know?" Jeff said.

"Good point and you are always welcome to stay. But we only need to worry about is the guest rooms see the other rooms aren't ready. So Jeff and Harry could share a room and we could share a room. Me and Harry can transfigure something into beds or we could share beds or something." Hermione said. Hermione then disappeared upstairs with Jess and the bags they went to arange the rooms. Harry and Jeff were left alone.

"So what are these?" Jeff asked pointing to the eggs which Harry was rapping into blankets then lighting a fire.

"Well I am not sure but from what I gather they are a homework assignment. They are eggs which hatch into an animal." Harry explained.

"Interesting. What is quidditch?"

"What?"

"It is on your shirt." Jeff said pointing to Harry's shirt that said 'Gryffindor Quidditch Team' (funny I am wearing a shirt that says the same thing go figure.)

"Oi! I keep forgetting your a mugg-non-magic."

"I don't mind the word muggle. But what is it I gather it is a sport Hermione scarcily meations it."

"Yeah I could see that because she is afraid of heights and usually buries in a book when ever me and Ron talk about it. Anyway it is a sport played on broomsticks and there are teams of seven. So in all there are 14 players who are divided up to play different parts. One is a keeper who defends 3 hoops which three of the players from the other team chasers try and score through with what we call a quaffle. With me so far?"  
"Okay let me make sure but I think so. So there is a chaser who is like a goalie right and defends three hoops which three people from another team try and score with a quaffle which is the game ball? Then what do the other three do?"

"Yes you are with me. Anyway two of the seven are called beaters. They try to protect their team from bludgers which are thick balls that fly around trying to hurt anyone. But they carry bats small ones and hit them anywhich way they please even another person. The last position is seeker which I myself play. My potsion is the most depended I have to catch a snitch it is small and moves very fast. Wait a second." Harry said running upstairs to his trunk.

"I am coming Hermione and Jess I need something out of the room make yourselves decent so we don't have any embaressments in the future." Harry yelled coming to the door.

"Well we are decent but just talking about you." Hermione laughed.

"And what did I do to become such a livily topic." Harry said scaring the girls appearing through the bathroom doorway. He laughed at them. Harry went over to his trunk and grabbed his omminoculars.

"Can I borrow your omminoculars?"

"Hermione's what?" Jess asked.

"They are like bionuculars but magical." Harry explained while Hermione went into her trunk which she amazingly haven't unpacked.

"Thanks Hermione is my last quidditch game on here?" Harry asked wondering if she kept one or taped over it with the most previous ones because of the ban.

"Yeah I left the last one you played on there and ones from earlier than that." Hermione asked a bit suspiously.

"I wanted to show Jeff we aren't going to spy on you actually erase that last bit from your meomory thanks for the idea. I was just kidding you know I am not like that." Harry said rubbing the spot Hermione hit along with the other spot Jess hit.

"Well have fun." They both said as Harry fled for the stairs so he wouldn't be hit again.

'Man girls can hit hard.' Harry thought.

'Hey I heard that!' Hermione said/thought.

'Sorry.'

'This mind thing is starting to get on my nerves.'

'I heard that too.'

'I didn't mean it that way I just have lots of meomeries and thoughts and stuff and some are painful and scary. Just try to avoid my mind I dont want you to have to witness them.'

'Oh okay. I see what you mean okay I am thinking of something that might be the reason we can only hear the thoughts. It is when our mind is least valunrable and thinking of only one or two things or I am not sure. We will have to pick up a book when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.'

'We are taking Jess and Jeff with us? Okay I wasn't sure if they were to come with us or not. Well I am going to go and show Jeff one of the games you shot for me. Talk to you later."

"What's that?" Jeff asked Harry who was holding two bionoulars with tons of nobs and buttons.

"Omminoculars they are like bionuclars but magical it has one of my games on here you can watch." Harry explained. Harry showed Jeff the game.

"Wow that is so wicked, Harry. You are so lucky that is so cool." Jeff said.

"Well I don't think I will be playing this year see last year I kinda got into a fist fight with someone and got a lifetime ban. Anyways that isn't the subject Quidditch is so anything else you would like to know?" Harry asked remembering his broom in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"I don't know but-" A loud crash of thunder sounded through the area of Surrey. The lights flickered and Harry looked at his watch forgetting it was still broken he turned his head to the grandfather clock. It was in the foyer which he could see from his position in the family room. It read 9:38 p.m. Harry sighed. Then his and Jeff's stomachs grummbled they both laughed as the girls came charging down the mahogany stairs. Jess ran to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Hermione just went and sat close to Harry. He remembered just then she was afraid of thunderstorms. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhhh it's okay I got you, you're okay." Harry said and kissed the top of her head.


	10. Sleepovers, games, confessions

How did I do on the last chapter and thank you for all the reviews if you have any questions just ask in a review or check the reviews for other information. If there is anything I could possible do otherwise if you would be kind enough to include them in your reviews it would be terrific if you all could. Again thank you for your patience's.

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises...

"Omminoculars they are like binoculars but magical it has one of my games on here you can watch." Harry explained. Harry showed Jeff the game.

"Wow that is so wicked, Harry. You are so lucky that is so cool." Jeff said.

"Well I don't think I will be playing this year see last year I kind of got into a fist fight with someone and got a lifetime ban. Anyways that isn't the subject Quidditch is so anything else you would like to know?" Harry asked remembering his broom in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"I don't know but-" A loud crash of thunder sounded through the area of Surrey. The lights flickered and Harry looked at his watch forgetting it was still broken he turned his head to the grandfather clock. It was in the foyer, which he could see from his position in the family room. It read 9:38 p.m. Harry sighed. Then his and Jeff's stomachs grumbled they both laughed as the girls came charging down the mahogany stairs. Jess ran to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Hermione just went and sat close to Harry. He remembered just then she was afraid of thunderstorms. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhhh it's okay I got you, you're okay." Harry said and kissed the top of her head.

Chapter 10: Sleepovers, games, confessions...

A baby's cry rang out in the house over the thunder and pouring rain.

"Hermione, I am going to go get Faith, do you want to come?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear who she was still curled up into a ball against him in fright.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered to Harry. They stood up and looked at Jeff and Jess. Jess was cuddled up next to Jeff and he was hugging her and they were whispering something back and forth.

"We are going to get Faith, we'll be right back." Harry said to the couple, they nodded and Harry and Hermione made their way up the mahogany stairs and down the long hallway, which illuminated every so often. They followed the soft sobs of a baby down the hallway and then an eruption of thunder caused a small yelp from Hermione, and a new wave of crying from Faith. When the teens entered the nursery Faith was perched up on the side of the crib and balling her eyes out, in other words crying hysterically.

"Dadda!" Faith said threw many sobs and tears, while holding her arms out indicating she really wanted to be picked up.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." Harry said softly taking Hermione over to the crib with him and picking up the baby, then hugging both of them close. When another roll of thunder startled the girls Harry thought it wise to go into Hermione's room and grab the eggs then go down stairs.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" He replied sweetly.

"I am sorry." She said.

"For what you didn't do anything." He said not thinking she was apologizing for being scared of a storm.

"Well, for being scared and it seems very stupid to be scared during a storm, but not at a adventure. Like our first one I was a bit, third, fifth you would think that this wouldn't be a problem." Hermione said softly.

"You don't ever have to be sorry for being scared you can't help it, it isn't your fault." Harry said finishing the last step on the stairs. He sat Hermione and Faith on the couch and proceeded to the fireplace and lit a fire the muggle way. Harry put the eggs next to the fire.

"Hey, Harry I've got an idea." Hermione said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I have two old baby doll cribs we can put those eggs in, and they aren't very girly so you can have one for when we go to Hogwarts. If we need to we can transfigure anything into what ever for it too." She said to him.

"That sounds terrific lets go." This time they moved a little faster up the stairs leaving Faith with Jeff and Jess on the couch. They came to Hermione's bedroom and went into her closet. Up on the top shelf were polls and other such materials for putting a doll's crib together. In a box were the baby doll linens for the cribs, Harry took them out they were pink and other colours of girls. He would transfigure them later. They carried the boxes down into the family room.

"Hey do you guys want some food?" Harry asked the other teens.

"But how the power's out." Jess asked.

"We can have hot dogs and hamburgers over the fire and...." Harry said.

"We have stuff left over from a picnic in the fridge, like potato salad, fruit, vegetables, and other stuff I am sure." Hermione said.

"Okay then, how about me and Jeff start working on the food and you girls escort each other up-thunder-stairs and dress into pajamas? Then you guys can take over the food while we go and get dressed." Harry said.

"Sounds good." Jess said in a small voice Harry thought she as well as Hermione must be scared of thunderstorms. The girls left including Faith, and the boys went into the kitchen and got a steak forks to hold the food over the fire and got the hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Do you like Hermione?" Jeff asked.

"Well of course she is my best friend you don't go around not liking your best friend for six years." Harry said.

"No, I mean as you really like her." Jeff said.

"No, I love her." Harry said quietly. Jeff smiled.

"I knew it the way you talk to her, look at her, hug her you have a brighter look in your eyes.

"Well I don't want to ruin our relationship, it isn't right for you to fall in love with your best friend." Harry said.

"Really because I did Jess was my best friend. We love each other." Jeff said and chuckled.

"I don't know about her she really seemed okay when I was dating Cho and giving me advice I thought she would be mad. But then again Hermione can hide things." Harry said. They made about three hot dogs and three hamburgers by the time the girls me downstairs with Faith. Hermione was wearing gray sweat pants with long green shirt and socks. Jess had the same, as Hermione except her shirt was light blue. Last was Faith who had socks, long sleeve green shirt, and gray sweat pants like Hermione's, just her shirt was a different shade of green.

"Smells good." Hermione said.

"Well we made these for you guys and you can make more for us. Just make another hotdog and hamburger. Thanks girls." Jeff said. Then Harry and Jeff made their way upstairs.

30 minutes earlier...

"I am going to give Faith a bath then we can get showers and stuff." Hermione said.

"Alright I will just unpack a bit." Jess said. Then Hermione left Faith to Jess to change, while she got a shower. Then Jess went and got a shower while Hermione dressed and played a bit with Faith. Jess came out and Hermione went in and brushed her hair and Faiths. She put both hair into ponytails. Then Jess came in and brushed her hair too. Hermione magically dried everyone's hair.

Boys going to dress and taking showers...

"Jeff you can go first I am going to go and get my clothes together." Harry said opening his trunk.

"Okay." Jeff went into the bathroom and Harry rummaged threw his trunk and got out his clothes and he found something a picture album. He opened it and the first page was of him and his parents as a baby. He realized he never showed anyone this he decided he would show Hermione.

"Your turn hit the showers mate." Jeff laughed. So did Harry closing the book and sticking it back in the trunk. Harry went and showered came out to let Jeff do his hair because it was long past his ears, while Harry dressed into sweat pants that were gray, and a black long sleeve shirt. Harry left his hair the way it was because it was still able to be stubborn and he just wanted to get back to the girls because another wave of thunder sounded and it was louder than usual. Hedwig hooted in the corner Harry went over to her and gave her some owl food so she wouldn't have to hunt tonight. Jeff came out and they made their way downstairs quickly to the girls who were sitting close together in front of the fire. They all started to eat the food. Harry and Hermione each had two burgers and Jess and Jeff had the four hot dogs. They all at the potato salad and what ever else there was. Harry feed Faith and almost wasn't able to because Hermione almost didn't let him because she felt he shouldn't have to.

"That was great." Hermione said.

"You boys did a good job." Jess said.

"Well you guys did a better job." Jeff said.

"I second that." Harry said. They all loaded the dishwasher and went back into the other room to do whatever. Harry and Hermione started to assemble the cribs while Faith watched Jeff and Jess play cards from Jess's lap. Finally Hermione and Harry got the crib together, and had the blankets and other sheets transfigured. Harry's was green and black sheets and his egg had turned a funny reddish blue colour so did Hermione's. Her sheets were red and gold. The cribs were now wooden it resembled the four posters at Hogwarts but with bars for the crib.

"If the storms lets up tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley and buy that book we need for the animals. You guys can come too." Hermione said.

"Wicked." Jess and Jeff said.

"Lets play a game." Hermione said.

"Cards, board game, truth or dare, or...." Jess said.

"I don't know many games." Harry said.

"Lets play a couple of card games then go to bed." Jeff said. Everyone agreed, and then agreed on a card game called poker. First round of Texas Hold 'em Hermione won, then Jess, Harry, Hermione, Jeff, Harry, Jess, Hermione, Hermione, Jess, Harry, Harry, Jeff, Jess, Hermione, Jess, Jess, Jeff, Harry, Jeff, Hermione, Jess, Jeff, Jeff, Harry, and then the last hand of the night Hermione won. The total was: Hermione 7, Jess 7, Harry 6, Jeff 6. (And readers I totally randomized the names) Two ties and now it was time for bed. Harry and Hermione conjured up two beds one for Jess and one for Jeff. Harry and Jeff went into the one guest room while the girls including Faith slept in Hermione's room. Also Harry took his egg and Hermione hers. After a crowed bathroom brushing of the teeth they all went to bed.

"Night Hermione, Jess, Faith, and Jeff." Harry called out getting laughs.

"Night Harry, Jess, Faith, and Jeff." Hermione called out getting more laughs.

"Night Hermione, Harry, Faith, and Jeff." Jess called and chuckles came from everyone.

"Night Harry, Hermione, Jess, and Faith." Jeff called and chuckles came from everyone.

"Night." Faith said a bit weird since it was her first time saying it. All the teens laughed at this and all said night to Faith again.

Next morning at the Grimmald Place...

"Ron you bozo wake up."

"Get off me Gin I am tired, where's the fire?"

"Ron, Dumbledore went to Hermione's house yesterday." Ron sat bolt right up.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked panicked.

"Well I sort of talked to Dumbledore the other day and well I said that Harry was still sad, and if we could tell him." Ron said.

"Ron I would hex you right now but I am not you know what you promised. You weren't even supposed to tell me."

"I didn't tell him I just said Harry was sad and we should tell him. I didn't think he was going to go there." Ron said.

"What'sa matter?" A boy said form the other side of the room.

"Nothing Jake. Go back to sleep hunny." Ginny said to the brown haired boy.

"Too late I am up now." Jake got up and went over to Ginny and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "What's going on why are you tormenting your brother at...seven in the morning?"

"Yeah why couldn't you wait for like an hour or three?" Ron asked.

"Because I wanted for you to go and ask Dumbledore if it was your fault he saw Harry."

"He is still here?" Ron asked.

"Yes now move it." Ginny commanded.

"Oh and it is only two more days that he won't know. But I see what you are saying." Jake said to Ron as a comforting offer. Ron nodded and went downstairs into the kitchen. Luckily the only person in the kitchen was in fact Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said lowering his teacup.

"What was the reason you went to Hermione's house?" Ron asked.

"Well you seemed worried about your friend, and I figured something or someone hurt him in some way. I was correct in that matter."

"Oi." Ron said quietly sitting down.

"Why do you say that."

"Harry is going to be so mad at me when he found out you went because of me."

"He doesn't think I went because of you, he thought I came to give him his magical egg. By the way how is yours coming?"

"Fine I guess it is blue now. So sometime tomorrow or Harry's birthday."

"Look at the time I need to get to Hogwarts. Is everything in order for Friday?"

"Yes everything is ready."

"Very well I must be going and buck up Ron." With that Dumbledore left the kitchen.

Next morning in Surrey...(same morning as the Grimmald Place)

Harry sat up in his bed and went to the window to see that the storm had passed. He walked quietly into the next room to find Faith up playing with her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey sweetie." Harry said quietly.

"Dadda." Faith said climbing and holding herself on the side of the crib. Harry went and picked her up and turned around and looked at the sleeping teens. Hermione was sleeping peacefully in her bed same as Jess who was in her bed. Harry looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning.

"Lets go make breakfast for everyone." He said to Faith. They went downstairs and made chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Morning." Hermione yawned coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning." Harry said. "Hungry?"

"Yep and it looks really good." Hermione said. Jeff and Jess could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Smells good Hermione..." Jess said and stopped seeing it was Harry cooking not Hermione.

"Not me it was him." Hermione said pointing at Harry. Faith giggled at the teen's faces.

"So I can cook big deal." They all sat down at the table and ate. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and without even looking up Harry handed her the marmalade. This was noticed especially when Hermione handed Harry the ketchup for his eggs while talking with Jess about Diagon Alley.

"How do you guys do that?" Jeff asked.

"Do what?" They said in usion.

"Hand each other stuff and not even ask."

"I don't know probably eating together for six years may have something to do with it. First year, second, third, fourth, fifth I guess we never noticed before." Harry said. "Oh that reminds me we have to get that book..."

"For the mind thing?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said. Jeff and Jess were shocked.

Diagon Alley....

"I hate taking that bus." Harry said coming into the Leaky Cauldron. Jeff and Jess holding their stomachs.

"Do we have to do that on the way back?" Jess asked.

"I am afraid so." Hermione said. Harry tapped the bricks and they walked into the semi-crowed alley.

"Wow!" Jeff and Jess exclaimed.

"I need to go to Gringotts." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"What's Gringotts?" Jeff asked.

"Our bank." Hermione answered.

"After Flourish and Blotts for those books, then maybe the ice cream palour my treat." Harry said.

"Sounds good to me. How about you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione what colour was your egg this morning?" Harry asked.

"It was a dark blue."

"Me too."

"You guys wait here I am going to my vault." Harry said. He went and filled up his moneybag.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked everyone.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Yep." Jess said.

"Yes." Hermione said and a gurgle came from Faith. They walked down the crowed street it was a bit windy so their cloaks wiped a bit in the wind. They let Jeff and Jess borrow some so they didn't attract attention as muggles. They found their books and bought them. At the ice cream shop everyone got sundays. Harry fed Faith some of his sunday, which made her giggle with excitement and happiness. Hermione read some of the book.

_Chapter One: Raising your egg_

_When you first start you must follow these steps._

_Magical Egg Instructions:_

_1.Pick up the egg with both hands and hold it at an arms length in front of you._

_2.Say: I your full name am your owner._

_3.Next put egg in a box or any of the sort with many blankets and keep warm. Suggest setting in front of fire in the container. _

_4.At first egg with turn colors mainly purple at the start but when it is red it means 2 days, blue means 1, gold means 12 hours. It may be different per owner._

_5. When egg hatches give your animal a bath and fill out birth certificate in the back of Magical Egg Raising by Hubert Richardson._

_Most wizards won't be able to have their eggs turn a red, blue, or gold at the start. These eggs are based on the person's personality. A person who is clever and cunning may have a fox, others may get a magical creature or a big creature like a hippo but it will be minimized of size and weight for controllable reasons. When you say your name the egg should give a jolt of some kind and turn a colour of any sort. It would be wise to set it somewhere warm for best results. When your egg hatches it is best to clean it in a tub of any sort. Be sure when raising your egg you pay attention to it whether it is rubbing it playing music or just talking to it..._

"Interesting." Harry said who was reading from her right side.

"I suppose we have one more shop to go to and then we are done because Dumbledore said we have to be back before dark. So we can't visit the joke shop sorry Harry I really did want to go and that was not a lie." Hermione said.

"Can we at least just say hi?" Harry said with his trademark pout that always made her melt.

"Alright but we do that last."

"Yay."

"What joke shop?" Jeff asked.

"Our friend's." Harry said. They went into a magical creatures store and bought food and food dishes, bathtub and shampoo and body wash, bathroom (which interested everyone how it worked. It works by the animal going to the bathroom in it then the bathroom eats it, just like the trash can does at the Grimmald Place) small trunks for them, and Harry had to pull Hermione away from the little outfits along with Jeff who had to pull Jess away. There was much more they bought and was there to buy.

Granger's home.... 7:00p.m.

"I never want to do that again." Jeff said.

"I second that." Jess said. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Why didn't we take your car?" Jeff asked.

"Because of wizard reasons." Harry said.

They went in and ate dinner, and watched a scary movie called Resident Evil 2, (I know it isn't out on video or even out at that time but just bare with me) which made Hermione come close to Harry every now and then.

"Night girls." Jeff said.

"Night girls." Harry said.

"Night boys." The girls said quietly still a little scared from the movie. It started to rain again but no thunder...yet.

At one in the morning Harry was awoke but a loud wave of thunder. He sat up when he heard someone enter the room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I...can I sleep with you tonight? I am still a little shooken up from the movie and now the thunder." Hermione asked a little uneasy.

"Yeah sure I could use a teddy bear anyway." Harry chuckled and scooted over and opened the blanket for Hermione to come in. She climbed in and Harry put a hesitant arm around her and she stopped shivering.

"Thanks."

"Anytime even at Hogwarts." They fell asleep.

Next morning...7:a.m.

"Shhh you don't want to wake them." Harry heard someone whisper.

"But they look so cute and it isn't my fault someone 'accidentally' tickled me."

"I didn't 'accidentally' tickle you I accidentally tickled you." Now a voice recognized as Jeff's came clear in Harry's mind. He opened an eye to see Jeff and Jess looking at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Which made Jess and Jeff jump. Then he felt warm breath on his neck he looked down and saw Hermione curled up next to him.

"Nothing." They both said a little too quickly.

"No watching me sleep it is bad enough I am always under constant watch during the day." Harry said which made everyone laugh except Hermione who was sleeping. They went downstairs to make breakfast. Hermione went to roll over as she did when usually waking but couldn't because of an arm holding her in place. Then she remembered coming in last night.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Morning." Hermione said.

"You are so warm." Harry told her. "You kept me warm all night"

"Thanks and thank you for letting me sleep in here."

"No problem."

"Time for breakfast I can smell it." Hermione said. Harry unraveled her from his arms and let her go off to the bathroom while he lay there. He threw off the covers and lay there, staring at the ceiling with a huge amount of fascination.

"You coming Harry?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"Well I didn't hear anything." They both laughed.

"Did you get that book? Oh wait let me check our eggs." Harry said and ran into Hermione's room hers was gold and then he ran into his room and his was gold.

"Twelve hours in twelve hours we'll be owners, parents even." Hermione said hugging Harry. They went downstairs. After they ate breakfast Jess and Jeff had to leave for home so they packed.

"Thank you for having us." Jeff said.

"You are our friends hugs and a good-bye see you later with do." Hermione said laughing. They all hugged and said good-bye.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know lets-Hermione look!" Harry shouted pointing at Faith. Faith was standing by herself.

"Oh Merlin! Harry she is standing!" Hermione screamed and hugged Harry.

Later swimming...

"Harry James Potter I am going to curse you!"

"No you wont."

"I know but I say I will as a threat." SPLASH!

"HARRY!" He had just jumped in right next to her. "Okay since we are in lets make this interesting, how about a race course? With our wands we can make obstacles and make the pool deeper."

"Okay." They took out their wands and made the pool 10ft deep and obstacles like hoops and a lot of stuff you need to go under water for. They put Faith in the hot tub with her floaty.

"Okay you need to jump in here and go through those 3 hoops under water about 5ft down and come up and get air and go back down and under the 8ft fence and over the 3ft fence under the 7ft fence up for air and down for another 3 hoops. Got it good. Ready, Set, Go!" She jumped in went down without a breath through the hoops, under the fence, over the fence and down the other fence and through the hoops in one breath.

"Hey one breath you?"

"It took me three breaths." Harry said.

"Want to go again?"

"Only if you want to."

"Go!" She goes to the 7ft under fence and didn't come up. Harry noticed called her name and she didn't answer. He dove and found her. He carried her out. She wasn't breathing she was passed out. He saw a sign the Grangers put up in case of an emergency. CPR. Harry followed the directions and preformed it. He didn't think his best friend almost died. It was all a blur to him. But now she was breathing. But she was all wet and it was getting cold out. He took both towel and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. When he got inside. The towels were wet and he didn't know what to do he didn't want her to get sick.

"Hermione what do I do?" He whispered. He got it he went into his room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants of his he didn't want to go through her dresser they used to be Dudley's so he tried to slip them on carefully but they were too big. He got a t-shirt that said Gryffindor Seeker and put that on her. And then thought some of his sweat pants. He rushed into his room and got them "Yes" they fit. Then he put her in her bed and made sure she was nice and warm. It was around 3:00 p.m. when Hermione woke up. She realized she was in her bed in Harry's clothes but her bathing suit underneath. Harry walked past with Faith.

"Hermione! Are you okay? You scared the bejeezes out of me!" Harry said.

"Yeah I am fine what happened?"

"Well, you sort of drowned and I did what the sign said and brought you inside and put you in some of my clothes because I didn't want to go through your dresser, and put you in bed." He explained.

"Oh thank you so much." Hermione said.

"No need to thank me I wouldn't have let you drown. Guess what you parents are on their way home they called about a half hour ago." Harry said.

"I found out why we can do the mind reading thing." Hermione said.

"How-"

"We're home!" Charlie yelled from the front door. The teens ran downstairs to greet the Grangers.

"Hey Mum and Dad." Hermione said.

"Hey Jane and Charlie." Harry said hugging them.

"How did everything go tell us everything." Charlie asked. The teens told them everything and towards the end they were a bit nervous to leave again.

"Let me guess you are not going to let me leave tomorrow are you?" Hermione asked.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I know you won't want to but the Grimmald Place and it is only for a couple of days." Hermione said quietly. Harry didn't say anything.

"No that isn't the case we are just shocked that you almost drowned." Jane said.

"But Harry saved me he will always save me no matter what. He will always be there for me I know it and I will always been there for him and I already have." Hermione said.

"Yes I will and always will no matter what." Harry said.

"We know that it is...." Charlie said.

"Not to be rude or anything is the rest of your sentence have to do with Voldemort or the reason I am famous. I am not glad to famous at all I would rather be one of those kids who aren't noticed at all. I wish I had parents but then I wouldn't be who I am today the whole world would be destroyed. Now the world is really I mean really on my shoulders it is up to me to save the world...again."

"Harry is right dad, he has probably experienced more than he really should because of fate it isn't his fault. I am going to stick by him as long as he needs me but he won't treat me bad. Don't blame him for being Harry Potter the boy who lived he doesn't want to be. And he wouldn't even know me the way he does now. I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would still be an up-tight bookworm and not have any fun. Harry and Ron have shown me that and Harry made me realize live life to the fullest. I am going no matter-"

"Hermione you don't have to I am probably better off on my own I mean with Voldem-"

"No I am going."

"Hermione?" Jane asked.

"What?" Hermione asked back trying to calm down.

"We trust you to take care of yourself and I know Harry won't let anything happen to you, but look at it our way. First year you go to your school you come back after you almost died, same with the rest of your years except fourth. Now I am just worried once you get on that train." Jane said.

"I didn't die though and I am not planning on soon either." Hermione said to her mother.

"Harry I am sorry I am just-" Charlie said.

"No, I can understand I am surprised most people still stick by me but your daughter made me realize why." Harry said.

"Me and Harry are going to go for a walk okay?" Hermione said.

"Yes of course." Jane said.

"Oh and do you know about the trunk in the barn?" Harry asked.

"Yes that was my great grandmother and great grand father." Jane said.

"Oh okay we found it and were sure why it was there." Harry said. The teens walked outside and started for the park. When they got there Hermione led Harry to the swings.

"I know why we can do the mind reading thing." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why?" Harry asked eager for an answer. Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry the truth.

"Harry, only...only...."

"Only...what?" Harry asked gently. She took another deep breath and tried again.

"Harry, only...soul mates can do it!" She said loudly and a deep roll of thunder came as Hermione ran towards the park entrance.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted because he lost Hermione in the instant shower of rain. He ran towards the direction of sobs. He knew those sobs.

"Hermione!" He yelled again. He found her behind a tree crying. He pulled her up looked into her tear stricken, brown eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly shocked that her best friend liked her.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Yes and you?"

"Yes." He said followed by another kiss. A wave of thunder sounded making Hermione jump and Harry put an arm around her and pulled her home.


	11. Surprises 5,6,7,8,9,10,and another trio,...

I am so good now huh two chapters after I haven't posted for over ten days.

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Me and Harry are going to go for a walk okay?" Hermione said.

"Yes of course." Jane said.

"Oh and do you know about the trunk in the barn?" Harry asked.

"Yes that was my great grandmother and great grand father." Jane said.

"Oh okay we found it and were sure why it was there." Harry said. The teens walked outside and started for the park. When they got there Hermione led Harry to the swings.

"I know why we can do the soul mate thing." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why?" Harry asked eager for an answer. Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry the truth.

"Harry, only...only...."

"Only...what?" Harry asked gently. She took another deep breath and tried again.

"Harry, only...soul mates can do it!" She said loudly and a deep roll of thunder came as Hermione ran towards the park entrance.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted because he lost Hermione in the instant shower of rain. He ran towards the direction of sobs. He knew those sobs.

"Hermione!" He yelled again. He found her behind a tree crying. He pulled her up looked into her tear stricken, brown eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly shocked that her best friend liked her.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Yes and you?"

"Yes." He said followed by another kiss. A wave of thunder sounded making Hermione jump and Harry put an arm around her and pulled her home.

Chapter 11: Surprises 5,6,7,8,9,10,and another trio, which is surprise 11...

The teens walked into the Granger home and were greeted by two adults and teens.

"Hey we forgot-" Jess started. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

'What do you mean nothing?' Hermione asked in mind talk.

'I will explain in a minute.' Harry said in a mysterious way.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Jane asked Jeff and Jess.

"Oh thank you." Jeff said. The teens set the table, while the adults prepared dinner. Harry went and changed while Hermione took a shower since she hadn't gotten one earlier.

"Harry do you like my daughter more than a friend?" Charlie asked Harry while he was pacing around in the study after asking Charlie if he could speak to him for a moment.

"Actually sir that is the reason I asked you to come in here. I would like to ask you daughter to be my girlfriend."

"Terrific I was wondering when you realized you like each other." Charlie said.

"Okay well I need to go do something real quick." Harry said.

"Jane you go and eat I'll make Hermione's plate for her." Harry told Jane.

"Thank you." Jane said then bringing her plate into the other room. Harry prepared the platter perfectly. That night they were eating turkey, mash potatoes, corn, and for dessert pumpkin pie, Hermione's favorite.

"Here Hermione I made you a plate for you." Harry said starting on his own food. Hermione gave him a glance to see what he was up to but dismissed from her mind she was hungry. Every now and then he would throw her an anxious look. She didn't notice but Charlie did. Hermione came to a small box that was hidden in her pie she opened it and sparks shot out of it and made words that made her tear up.

"I am sorry Hermione I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry said running over to her. He hugged Harry and put her lips to his ear and whispered 'yes'. Harry grinned a lot. He kissed her. The parents looked at them and thought they were so cute as the words 'Hermione Jane Granger will you be my Harry James Potter's girlfriend and may I be your boyfriend?' floated in the air above Hermione's plate.

"Hem hem." Jane did which made the teens jump thinking it was that foul Umbridge. "Parents in the room." The three couples finished dinners in silence two of the six people were blushing furiously.

"So when did you find this out?" Jess asked as they all sat in front of a charming fire in the family room. Harry and Jeff were playing wizard's chess, Hermione and Jess were playing with Faith, and the parents were drinking coffee and reading magazines but looked at the new couple with interest.

"Well...(tells story of the park)...I think I am cursed." Harry said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"When I was first kissed by Cho she was crying so was Faith and now Hermione." Harry said making Hermione blush and everyone laugh.

"What about your mother?" Jeff asked then he regretted it as he felt the room tense up no one breathed.

"Do you know the reason for me being famous?" Harry asked. He shook his head.

"My parents were murdered when I was a year old that is the reason I am famous." Harry said.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It's quite alright you didn't know."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I didn't do it I mean what?" (Btw I use that line all the time lol) Harry said receiving laughs.

"Our eggs!" She yelled pointing to the cribs. The golden eggs were in fact hatching. Harry ran and grabbed the books for the birth certificates filling out the date, time, and soon the animal type. Harry's was hatching faster than Hermione's so his creature was first to pop out a paw then the shoulder, next the other arm and shoulder. The egg was shattered and left was a baby lion looking confused. It looked at Harry and brightened then Harry noticed a small mark on the right side of the golden lion's forehead a brown spot in the shape of lighting bolt and bright green eyes. Harry filled out the certificate.

_**Birth Certificate for Magical Creature**_

_Owner name: Harry Potter_

_Date: July 30, 1996_

_Animal: Lion_

_Gender: Male_

_Animal name:_

_Identification Marks:_

_Small lighting shape birth mark on right side of forehead, and bright green eyes like owner._

_Signature:_

_Harry Potter _

Now Hermione's was coming out and her's to was a lion but female with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione what are you naming yours?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but you should name yours Godric Gryffindor Potter." Hermione said. So Harry liked it and wrote it down.

"Maybe Rosie?" Harry said.

"I am going to take that, I like it." Hermione said. She gave Harry a kiss.

"We may want to go and clean them up." Harry said. "Do you want to help us?" He asked Jess and Jeff.

"Yeah they are so cute." Jess said.

"Sounds like fun." Jeff said. The two couples and Faith went upstairs and got the metal bathtubs. Hermione grabbed the shampoo and body wash for the new found creatures. While Hermione was doing that the rest of the teens turned their attention to the animals that were lying peacefully in Harry and Jeff's arms. Jeff and Harry picked up the two tubs and found Faith sitting in on of them and the creatures in the other. The teens laughed and decided to bath Faith too. When they got outside they filled a tubs up with warm water and stuck a human in one and two creatures in the other. The girls washed Faith while the boys washed the animals.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"Do you want peach or strawberry for your lion?" Harry asked. Jeff and Jess laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.

"Why are you asking which she prefers just use one." Jeff asked.

"Because it is called being considerate." Hermione said.

"I was going to say the same thing it is like we can read minds." Harry said which made them laugh.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"We can read minds well each other's that is." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Right and I am the queen." Jess said.

"Well hello your majesty how nice of you to be here." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"You can read minds." Jeff said.

"Thank you for..." Hermione started.

"...Believing in us finally." Harry finished. The teens washed in silence. Harry was amazed at how Godric stayed so still and cooperative unlike Rosie who was squirming around.

"You work with Godric, I will handle Rose." Harry said. So they switched and Rosie stopped squirming.

"How did you do that?"

"No clue."

Later that evening...after Jess and Jeff said last good-bye...until next summer...

"Do you guys have work tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and since you are leaving tomorrow, Jess and Jeff are going to watch Faith." Jane said.

"Alright well I doubt we will be up tomorrow so I love you and see you before we go back to school. I promise." Hermione said to her parents.

"Thank you both for having me. It was great staying here." Harry said.

"Harry you are always welcome here no matter what." Jane said hugging him. He shook Charlie's hand and then Harry and Hermione said their goodnights and proceeded to bed.

"Hey?" Harry said to Hermione.

"Hmmm?" Hermione said going down to the nursery to put Faith to bed.

"Come here and bring Faith we can stay up a little later right?" Harry said putting on a pout that Hermione could never resist.

"Alright." Hermione caved and went into Hermione's room and the lions followed at their heels.

"I want to show you something no one has seen except Hagrid. Remember when Hagrid held me back on our return from Hogwarts first year?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"He gave me a photo album with me and my parents and a lot of other pictures of them. I never showed them to anyone and well would you like to see them?" Harry asked.

"Yes if you would show them to me." Hermione said. Harry went and pulled out a photo album and sat on the bed against the headboard and placed Faith in his lap. Hermione joined him and leaned on his right side. Harry opened the first page, which had him, his mother, and father outside in Godric Hollow. The next picture was of Harry on a broom with his father, next picture was of his parents dancing. After a while of pictures of adults they came to one of younger years like ones at Hogwarts. There was a picture of every marauder James, Remus, Sirius, and if you would even consider him one Peter.

"Dadda." Faith said pointing to James. Hermione looked at Harry waiting for a reaction.

"That's right Dadda." Harry whispered. Hermione smiled as Harry continued until the last picture came. The one which hadn't been in the photo album for a long time it looked as if it had been taken out and looked at many times, the one of James and Lily Potter's wedding day. A tear dripped down onto the plastic covering that had been protecting the picture it had come from Harry.

"Dadda?" Faith asked the soon to be 16 year old boy who still grieved for his godfather whose life was taken unfairly from a boy whose never had a father of any sort.

"What sweetie?" Harry's voice cracked.

'Harry why are you crying?' A strange voice said a male voice sounded around his age.

"Who was that?" Harry said still tears in his eyes.

'That was me we can commutate by thought it is me Godric.'

"Oh you scared me." Harry said.

"Whom are you talking to?" Hermione said.

"Godric." Harry said calming down.

"Oh. That's right they can communicate by thought." Hermione said. "Look I am going to put Faith to bed I will be right back okay?"

"Yeah, night Faith." Harry said and kissed her on the cheek. The baby kissed back. Hermione went and put Faith to sleep and Harry look at the picture in his hands.

"Why did you leave me?" Harry said quietly and cried a bit.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said coming and sitting next to him.

"Hermione I don't know what to do without him. I can't think that I won't eventually see him. I have that dream every night. Except when you slept in my bed. I hate seeing it in my mind it is like seeing him die and die and..." Harry stopped his voice was cracking too much to finish. He pulled his knees up to his chest and just sat there while Hermione rubbed his back and said comforting things.

"Harry come on things will get better I promise. I know for a fact they will." She would say to him. After a while they both fell asleep together. The last thing Harry could remember was a soft hum Hermione hummed that he only heard in his dreams. Had she heard him hum that? How did she know that calmed him when he cried?

Next Morning, Friday July 31st at the Grimmald Place...8 a.m.

"Is everything ready?" A man asked a tall red head boy known as Harry Potter's best friend.

"Yes for the bazillionth time now go and pick Harry up. By the time you get there he will be up and ready. I wrote him a letter last night telling him his new guard would be there at nine. Also you may want to let about a hour's time in order to get back if you know what I mean." Ron said.

"Okay I got it." The man said.

"Ready to go hunny?" A woman asked coming up behind the man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes were are the other two?" The man asked.

"They are waiting for us." The woman said.

"Oh well we will be back in about three hours." The man and woman left setting off for Elderberry drive with two other men.

Elderberry Drive...8 a.m.

The bespectacled boy yawned as he cast a look around the blurry room. He remembered falling asleep with Hermione with his glasses on. Someone must have removed them.

"Morning." Hermione said kissing his cheek and handing him his glasses.

"Thank you and morning." He said kissing Hermione back.

"Ron sent a letter saying the new guard will be here with in a hour." Hermione told Harry.

"Wonder who it is." Harry said.

"Well we did all the laundry the other day so all we need to do is pack." Hermione said.

"Can you help because I am sure you are already packed?"

"Well I still need to pack Rosie's stuff but I can help." Hermione said. Harry packed all of his clothes and belongings in his trunk and duffle bag. Harry had bought a new trunk while at Diagon Alley. He and Hermione both got trunks that had the seven compartments. Harry put all his clothes in compartment one, two was for books, three was used for school things like parchment, quills, ink, ingredients, telescope, and other such things, four had mischief things like invisibility cloak, map, mirror, and other prank stuff Fred and George had slipped him, five was used for more books, six was for his cauldron, broom, and other odds and ends, and seven was pet food and other things that wouldn't fit into Godric's trunk like his bed.

"Alright, we are done here lets put this out in the car and-" Hermione started.

"But aren't we going some other way isn't that too easy to see?"

"Yes but Dumbledore said to take either my car or yours and we should take yours. So I will make our trunks as light as a feather and put them into the car. Tell Hedwig to fly ahead so she will get there before us. Now lets eat."

"Well I don't feel like cooking so why don't we use magic to cook?" Harry said.

"That is really hard you know for us that is."

"Well let's try."

20 min later...

"That worked see?" Harry said after conducting the ketchup onto his eggs.

"Yes I clearly can see and it is good." Hermione said.

"Well it is almost nine so what do you want to do?" Harry said.

"I don't know lets make sure we have everything."

"Oh I forgot something." Harry ran upstairs and in the nightstand was a basin with weird markings all over it with a sliver looking liquid in it.

"When did you get a pensive?" Hermione said.

"Dumbledore gave it to me." Harry said.

"May I see a memory?" Hermione said.

"Sure." Hermione leaned in and came out about five minutes later with a fit of laughter.

"What did you see?"

"When Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret." Harry laughed. A voice sounded through out the house. The teens and their pets went downstairs to a sight Harry needed a double take for.

"Hello Harry." A woman with red hair and emerald green eyes said.

"Holy-" Harry lost footing and slipped and fell and stood shot back up again. "Who the Merlin are you?" Harry asked looking at the three faces he would never think to see alive again. There stood Lily, James, and Sirius.

"I thought that would be obvious." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Now Harry that isn't the way you should greet you parents." Lupin teased.

"Your not the real people you are deatheaters." Harry shouted.

"You're not starting to get all paranoid like Moody, are you son?" James asked.

"You can't be real you are all dead except Lupin but the other three of you are DEAD!" Harry shouted.

"We are real we don't know how but we are alive again." Lily said.

"If so then put down your wands and I will ask questions only those you would know." Harry said. Surprisingly they all had thought he would act this way and they put down their wands.

"Professor Lupin, what was my memory for the first time I did my first patronus?"

"You had a memory of your parents talking to you." He answered.

"Sirius, what was our code name for you?"

"Snuffles."

"Mum, what was Dad's code name in school?"

"Prongs."

"Dad, let me see your animagus form." This surprised James his son knew of his form. He transformed into a stag then back again. Harry then he started to cry.

"What's wrong hunny?" Lily asked her son.

"I can't believe it is you after all this." At this Lily started to hum the song Harry only remembered form his dreams.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked her.

"Don't you remember? I used to hum that for you when you would cry or couldn't sleep. I suppose you don't." She said.

"No, I remember I just never knew it was you." Harry said. Lily hugged him.

'This is what it is like.' He thought.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Having a mother.' Harry thought.

"Excuse me but I want to hug my godson, stop hogging Lils." Sirius said.

"Hey he is my son I call first hug after Lily." James argued.

"They never change." Lily whispered into her son's ear. Harry snickered.

"My godson." Sirius said grabbing Harry into a hug from Lily.

"My son." James said taking Harry.

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son."

"My godson."

"My son." After about the 20th time Harry got really dizzy and fell onto the couch and fainted.

30 min later...

"Good job you knock him out." James said.

"No you did."

"No you."

"No you."

"Both you cut it out." Lily and Remus said at the same time. Hermione just sat there the whole time looking at Harry.

"Hello. I am Lily Potter, we haven't met, just call me Lily. From what I gather you are a good friend of Harry's." Lily said.

"Yes, I know who you are and I am Hermione, Lily. I am a good friend of your son's. Harry has been since Halloween of our first year when he saved me from a troll." Hermione said looking at Harry. Lily noticed and looked at him. She gasped she hadn't noticed before but now she did. Harry had a faint bruise on his face it was covered with a bad concealment charm.

"James." She whispered.

"What?" James said.

"Look at Harry."

"Yes he looks just like me except your eyes."

"No, really look at him." Then it was James's turn to gasp he too noticed the fainted bruise. He pointed it out to Sirius and Remus. Hermione who didn't notice looked at Godric whose eyes opened.

'Harry.'

'What my head hurts what happened?'

'Open your eyes slowly.' Hermione said and moved to put his glasses on. He opened his eyes and was greeted by three dead people and two alive well they were all alive but you know what I mean.

"How did you know he was going to wake up?" Sirius asked.

"We will talk about that later." James said trying to change the subject. "Dumbledore needs us for the err...meeting." Everyone made their way over to the mustang parked in the driveway.

"Is this your car?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I won it in a contest." Harry said climbing into the driver's seat and turning the car on. He however still was waiting for his mini lion to get into the car, eventually Harry had to pick him up and put him in the middle of the two front seats where he and Hermione sat. They magically expanded the back for the adults.

"What's his name?" James asked.

"Godric." Harry said. The car was full of silence for about ten minutes.

"Alright this is starting to become harder and harder." Harry finally said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I mean look at it my way, my parents and godparent come back from the dead am I am suppose to greet you...hang on. It was you guys." Harry said looking in the mirror at them. "You were the ones I heard talking at the Grimmald Place. You're the big secret, the one everyone was hiding. That is why everyone was so skittish around me. You were talking about me when someone said about the way I was going to greet them. Mum that was you, you wanted to see me and Dumbledore wouldn't let you. Then Professor, you said about how I listened to Sirius because of my parents. I am going to kill Wormtail." Harry said.

"Yes that was us." Lily said.

"No you will not kill him, I am." Sirius said.

"You don't want to go to prison for a murder." Harry said.

"Well would you?" Sirius said.

"It doesn't matter if I...survive I want to kill the man who killed my parents, and put my godfather in prison and made my life miserable. If you remember correctly he owes his life to me. And I know something he doesn't neither Voldemort."

"What do you mean if you survive?" Lily asked.

"Do you know of the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not the content." James said.

"Well to sum it up it is down to me and Voldemort, neither both can live while the other survives...so it means either I am victim or murderer. I don't want to be a murderer once I want to be one three times to those who deserved it. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Peter are those who deserve it and I will make sure their heartbeat has ceased until I stop. Because I have something they don't and it's not the prophecy."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"You were known for dueling right?"

"Yeah."

"Well after the meeting or when ever I will show you how a duel is done."

"Your son just challenged you!" Sirius said.

"I accept."

"No you will not what if you hurt him." Lily said.

"I don't know Lily he had dueled Voldemort, and I have seen him duel he is just as good as James used to be." Sirius said.

"I have to and he is good." Remus said.

"Well we will have to see." James said.

"Harry take a right here." Hermione said.

"But the Grimmald Place was right there." Sirius said.

"Yeah but incase someone was following us we are going to circle the block then go through a tunnel, then turn around and double back while inside the tunnel. They will follow to the end and will lose us." Hermione said.

"You remind me of Lily, really smart." James said. Everyone laughed. Hermione looked at Harry's eyes they were as bright as ever and full of life, more than they have ever been. The rest of the trip had consisted of an old prank they had pulled on Snape when they were younger, washing his hair. Harry pulled up to the Grimmald Place and shrunk his car, after taking out the trunks and people. They went inside. The adults started to follow the teens upstairs.

"Don't you have to go to the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is upstairs today. See over the school year we found passages to different rooms." Remus said.

"Wait you were alive during the school year?" Harry asked.

"No, we will explain later." James said. They walked into a dark room, then the room filled with light and people.

"SURPRISE!" The group of people shouted.

"Merlin I forgot my birthday." Harry said. Hermione giggled. "You were in on this?"

"It was her idea." Sirius whispered in his ear. Harry looked around the room. There were regular order members. Then there were a few others he didn't know.

"Harry come with me." Hermione said pulling him out into the hallway.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"I just wanted to make sure." She kissed him and they walked back inside but over towards the other group of teens. The group of people were mixed of people he knew and didn't know. He knew Ron, Ginny, Luna, Jake, Fred, George, Katie Bell, and Angelina. Some of the people he didn't know were three people Americans he figured judging by the lack of accent when they said hello.

"Hey Harry." Fred and George chanted.

"Hiya Harry." Katie said.

"Hey Harry." Angelina said.

"Hello." Jake said.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Hey mate." Ron said.

"Hey everyone." Harry said. "I don't believe we met." Harry said to a brunette haired girl with blue eyes.

"No unless you've been to America." The girl said.

"Well no, but as you probably as I regret know I am Harry." Harry said sticking out his hand.

"I don't know about regret, but glad to met you Harry, I am Tori and these are my friends Chris and Kate." Tori said pointing to the very tall boy with blonde brown hair and girl with brown hair.

"Nice to meet you are you guys going to go to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah. We've already been sorted, Gryffindors." Harry laughed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well two trios in one house. This is going to cause chaos." Which now everyone go it and laughed.

"Man, I thought were going to be arrogant and well I don't know. Like how some famous people are but you aren't that surprises me." Kate said.

"Nope, Harry is different. He isn't a big git." Hermione said.

"Git is like moron or idiot right?" Chris said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am part English." Tori said in a British accent.

"Whoa!" The teens said.

"That was good. It sounded really good like us." Hermione said.

"Well, thank you. I have been able to do it since I was little." Tori said.

"Impressive." Sirius said standing behind her with James.

"Thank you it isn't as good as everyone here though." Tori said.

"Actually, you sound like you lived here." Ron said. There was a murmur of agreement.

"So what did you need Sirius?" Chris asked.

"Oh we need the birthday boy." James said with a devilish smile.

"Yes may we borrow him?" Sirius said with a puppy pout.

"Alright but don't..." It was too late for Hermione to finish her sentence when Harry was whisked away to the center of the room, where James and Sirius called for attention. As everyone paid attention to the center of the room.

"As you all know James was the best dueler in school, now his son, Harry Potter, has challenged him to a duel. Now if it is agreed on both halves we can start." Sirius said. The identical men nodded. "Alright I and Remus will judge. Dueling positions. On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"Explariumus!" Harry shouted disarming his father.

"Stupefy." But Harry was too quick so his father was disarmed.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted but James dodged it.

"Accio!" Harry said about is father's glasses. They didn't budge.

"Conjuntivius!" James shouted.

"Protego!" Harry yelled.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled and held his hand in front of him and shouted.

"Stupefy!" A beam of red light shoot out of his hand and hit his father who was blinded by the Patronus. Gasps came from around the room. Dumbledore, from the door, started clapping.

"Wonderful, James Potter finally beat." Everyone laughed. "Good job Harry. When did you learn that?"

"I...err...'found' a book and read it and practiced it. I was bored and needed to focus on something else besides Sirius." Harry said.

"'Found'?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found it here last year and took it." Harry said.

"Interesting and you trained to do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yeah, you don't read a book and not try it." Harry said. Which is true why read a book on Algebra if you aren't even studying it?

"True. But that takes ambition and patience though even as we all know you have it, it is amazing what you can do. Now will you wake your father?" Dumbledore asked.

"Enervate." Harry said but with his hand no wand.

"What the heck did you do? How...when...what happened how did you fire two spells at once?" James asked.

"Wandless magic." Harry said.

"Oh we need to catch up." James said shaking his head.

'Harry?' Hermione mind asked.

'What?'

'Are we going to tell anyone?'

'Yeah, I just want to ask Ron something first I was going to kiss you or something in front of everyone.'

'Alright.' Harry bent down and picked up Godric and went over to the adults.

"Hey adult conversation." Sirius said jokingly. "So tell everyone the prank when we dyed the Slytherin's robes red and gold."

"Yeah real adult." Harry said walking away.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded and Harry took Ron to a corner where no one was.

"What do you need mate?" Ron asked.

"Well I want to ask you something. Do you have a crush or feelings for Hermione?"

"No well I used to but then I looked at it and now I couldn't see her as my girlfriend just like a sister." Ron said. "Wait I knew it!"

"Well she is my girlfriend. I asked her yesterday."

"Yes me and Ginny called that." Ron said. "Oi Hermione!"

"Yeah?" Hermione said turning her head from the other trio.

"Come here." Ron said waving her over. Hermione excused herself and came over.

"What, Ron?" Hermione said. He hugged her.

"What was that for?"

"Congratulations."

"Oh Harry told you?"

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"How are you going to tell everyone?" Ron asked.

"We aren't sure, but I was thinking of kissing her in front of everyone or something." Harry said laughing. Ron laughed a bit.

"Ron?" Luna said.

"Hmmm?" Ron asked.

"Where are we sitting?"

"Well with Harry and Hermione of course, who will be sitting probably with the Potters and Sirius."

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Harry?" Tori said.

"Yeah?" Harry said. Hermione excused herself and Ron went off with Luna to the other side of the room.

"How long did it take you to learn wandless?"

"Not long. Why?"

"Just wondering. Oh and is this Godric?"

"Yeah want to hold him?"

"Sure. I have a tiger his name is Tigger. Chris has a eagle her name is Jamie and Kate has a dog so when she transforms they look alike."

"You are all animagus?"

"Yeah at our old school we got interested and learned."

"What school did you go to?"

"Our school isn't like Hogwarts it was a school for wizards and witches with special powers could go to. See in America a lot of kids don't like other kids that have the special powers so they had a separate school made."

"What's your power?"

"I have what is called Creatakenesis, it is a power to create things like objects or what ever and do spells kind of like wandless magic. Anyway that is how we all met, Kate, Chris, and me I mean. We went to Jacob's Academy For the Gifted so we could tell our friends we went to a gifted school. It was a day school though. It will be a bit different but I can handle it."

"Wow! What about Kate and Chris?"

"Oh Kate is like Tonks, and Chris had telekinesis the ability to move objects with his mind. See when we were born we didn't show any sign of magic when we were young that is what happens when you are gifted then on your eleventh birthday you get a charge of energy, and get your powers."

"That is interesting."

"Well what is interesting is your life. I always wondered what it would be like when I met you and didn't expect this."

"Well that's me unexpected."

"Ron has already filled me in on your adventures. Oh and don't tell anyone this but, you and Hermione are going to start animagi training soon with Ron."

"How do you know?"

"The wonders of Fred and George." Harry smiled.

"I am afraid to open anything they give me." Tori laughed.

"I would be too." There was a tinging of glass the rang over the room.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said. The room drew quiet just like Hogwarts. "Thank you, we have come here today in order to celebrate the growing of a young man, who might I add had surprised me beyond reason many times a year for the past five years, actually his life. I as everyone else can say they are amazed. This boy who has suffered much in his life growing up without parents, he gets them back. I was told of their meeting and it brings laughter to my lungs. I believe that I have rambled long enough time to eat you will find your names at your places on the tables. With that Dumbledore sat down at the head table in the center. Harry looked for his spot; he didn't find one at the table or any for that matter.

'Harry.'

'Huh?'

'We are sitting at the head table.'

'Oh.' Harry went and sat next to Hermione where his name was located. Joining him was his father next to him and then his mother next to his father.

"How are you doing hunny?" Lily asked.

"Fine how are you mum?" Lily's eyes lit up when he said mum.

"Good."

"How about you dad?" James's head snapped towards Harry his eye's lighting up as well.

"Good. By the way I never congratulated you. You won and beat me, my own son, better than someone else." James said laughing.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Hermione asked in his ear quietly.

"I don't know, now if you want." Harry said laughing. He didn't notice his dad lean over to listen.

"Okay, I just don't want to hide this from anyone, the only one who knows is Ron."

"Me too, I just-here Godric," Harry said picking up Godric and giving him some steak. "-Anyway I want to tell everyone just not you know like everybody."

"I know what you mean, maybe if you just or I just, I got it!" Then she whispered something in his ear. He smiled.

"Perfect."


	12. Hanging out with Mum and Dadand Another ...

Last Time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said. The room drew quiet just like Hogwarts. "Thank you, we have come here today in order to celebrate the growing of a young man, who might I add had surprised me beyond reason many times a year for the past five years, actually his life. I as everyone else can say they are amazed. This boy who has suffered much in his life growing up without parents, he gets them back. I was told of their meeting and it brings laughter to my lungs. I believe that I have rambled long enough time to eat you will find your names at your places on the tables. With that Dumbledore sat down at the head table in the center. Harry looked for his spot; he didn't find one at the table or any for that matter.

'Harry.'

'Huh?'

'We are sitting at the head table.'

'Oh.' Harry went and sat next to Hermione where his name was located. Joining him was his father next to him and then his mother next to his father.

"How are you doing hunny?" Lily asked.

"Fine how are you mum?" Lily's eyes lit up when he said mum.

"Good."

"How about you dad?" James's head snapped towards Harry his eye's lighting up as well.

"Good. By the way I never congratulated you. You won and beat me, my own son, better than someone else." James said laughing.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Hermione asked in his ear quietly.

"I don't know, now if you want." Harry said laughing. He didn't notice his dad lean over to listen.

"Okay, I just don't want to hide this from anyone, the only one who knows is Ron."

"Me too, I just-here Godric," Harry said picking up Godric and giving him some steak. "-Anyway I want to tell everyone just not you know like everybody."

"I know what you mean, maybe if you just or I just, I got it!" Then she whispered something in his ear. He smiled.

"Perfect."

Chapter 12: Hanging out with Mum and Dad...and Another Surprise...

(A.N./ I am starting to loose count....)

James looked at his wife, who had also been listening in on their son. They both excused themselves for a moment. Not many noticed their movement, except the old man listening to an American, which judging by her appearance was Tori's mother.

"What can he be hiding James?" Lily burst as soon as they got into the hallway.

"I am not sure, but if he is anything like either of us, he will say something soon. Maybe...he wanted to say something to us about something he has done." James said.

"Or maybe the reason he is using a concealment charm. It better not have to do with my 'sister'. Lily fumed.

"Look, we have to show Harry he can tell us anything. That means we have to make sure he knows we will listen and not react badly." James said hugging her.

"Umm...excuse me, mum and dad, I just came out to tell you Dumbledore wants us all in here. Also I didn't mean to listen to the last bit, I will tell you everything and anything, and then again you were listening in on me earlier. I can also tell you it isn't anything bad." Harry said. Lily couldn't hold back any longer she hugged him, surprisingly he hugged back.

"I love you so much." Lily said.

"I love you too, and you dad." Harry said. Lily started to cry a bit and James came and stole Harry and gave him a hug.

"Son, you can tell us anything, anytime." James whispered.

"I know I, or we, are telling everyone tonight. I just need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Alright well we better get back inside." Lily said drying her tears.

"Yes, lets." James said opening the door. The Potters stepped into the brightly lit room, and sat in their proper places.

"Now the Potters have joined us I may continue." Dumbledore said with the famous twinkle in his blue eyes. "Anyway, now on to the presents." Dumbledore motioned over to the table Harry hadn't noticed before. An old table covered in a white cloth, but what really caught his eye was what sat on the table, many gifts mostly rapped in brown package paper. But what amazed him was the amount of gifts on the table.

"Wow." Harry said quietly.

"I know you probably haven't gotten this many before..." James started.

"No I haven't, I may have only gotten four a year after second year, well Hagrid gave me a cake when he came and told me I was a wizard." Gasps came from the parents but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Now birthday boy time for the gifts." Dumbledore announced. James made a list of who gave what.

Weaslys- Cakes, pies, and from Ron and Ginny a subscription to Quidditch Weekly

Order- A set of Dark Art books and old Order picture

Sirius- An animagus book

Remus- A reminder message board which would display your appointments and already on their was a surprise party

Fred and George- Prank items from their shop

Hagrid- Cookies, a book on how to find your creature's powers, and a toy for Godric

James and Lily- surprise of being here and another surprise for later

Hermione- A set of books that would grow when you ran your hand over it then shrink when you do it again, and a new watch that had a picture of them in it

Tori, Chris, Kate- Complicate spell book and candy

Dumbledore- A broom service kit

Harry thanked everyone and then everyone mingled a while. Soon it was around mid-night and most had cleared. Those only left were the Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Harry and Hermione's pets.

"Excuse me I have to go and speak with Dumbledore." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Harry made his way over to Dumbledore who was right now sitting by himself after just talking with Tori who had just left.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Aren't you doing that now?" Dumbledore said with the famous twinkle.

"Well yes but a matter that I must ask about."

"Go on."

"Would it be smart or dumb to be in a relationship with someone? Also can I tell my parents and close people about the prophecy to them? I already sort of did but the not the whole thing."

"It would be okay for you to be in a relationship with Hermione, and you may tell them the prophecy."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Many years have brought me the senses of noticing things." Dumbledore smiled.

"Also I am guessing I have to tell them about my life? About my years and the concealment charm."

"Yes, I am afraid so. I figured it should come from you more so then me."

"Oh, okay, when?"

"Anything, anytime..." Dumbledore said.

"How do you do it...?"

"Well I must be going I will stop in tomorrow."

"Wait why did you give me a broom service kit?"

"Look inside the kit." Dumbledore said leaving the room. Harry went over to the gift table. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were standing there.

"Hey Harry." Sirius said.

"Hey." Harry said moving over to the gifts.

"What'ca doing?" James said.

"Looking for the service kit."

"Why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. There it was he found it. The black letters on the outside gleamed in the candlelight. Harry opened it cautiously. Inside were the normal things; instructions, polish, scissors, rag, cleaner, and a bit of parchment? Harry opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Your broom you will find in your room. Congratulations on making captain and practice over the holidays._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Harry?" James said.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"What do you have there?" James asked. Harry folded the note and gave it to his father. James's jaw dropped. Then he yelled in excitement and showed the rest of the group except Lily. They all yelled in excitement then it was handed to Lily. She too yelled in happiness. Hermione and Ron came over to see what the excitement was about. When they looked at the note Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and Ron smiled then yelled in excitement and patted him on the back. They all sat around a table talking a bit then James said something that made everyone looks and listen.

"Harry?" James said to his son.

"Yeah Dad?" Harry said whipping his head around.

"Well, I would like to talk to you, after well I never really did get to talk to you, before it was incoherent babble." James said laughing with Harry.

"Then what would you like to talk about?" Harry asked.

"How about your life? I would like to be informed of your life." James said.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asked.

"How was before Hogwarts life?" James asked.

"Lets not and say we did how about when I started Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because not much happened." Harry said.

"Did they hurt you?" Lily said but this time it was a demand question.

"Sometimes." Harry said quietly. James picked up his wand and shakingly pointed it at Harry and with a movement of his wand, a large bruise appeared on Harry's face with many cuts. Gasps came from the adults.

"Did...did...did...they...?" Lily could only stutter through trying to force back tears.

"I am not going to lie, they did." Harry said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sirius said loudly.

"No."

"Why?" Remus said.

"This is why. I hate how you all react that I can't take care of myself. You make it out like Voldemort or something tortured me. I was just punched a few times and threw against a wall. I have been through worse..." Harry said Hermione squeezing his hand to give him support.

"Harry just tell us of your life and we will try not to react badly." James said.

"I have got a better idea. I'll be right back." Harry let go of Hermione's hand and went to his room. He grabbed his pensive and ran back to the other room.

"All of us." He said pointing to the pensive. They all went into the pensive. They were shown his first, second, third year and went back out for a break. The clock read three in the morning.

"Wow and that was only three years?" James asked.

"Yep. And that wasn't the worst." Harry said. His godfather was pale, Remus was pale, as was James, Lily was pale and in silent tears. Hermione and Ron who hadn't been there for certain times were pale. "Do you want to see the rest tonight?"

"Yes." Lily said. Everyone nodded. They went back in and saw fourth year and then fifth. Harry couldn't bear the department of mysteries; he couldn't watch he hid in his godfather's arms. As everyone watched Sirius fall through the veil they saw a crying Harry (pensive Harry and Remus) running for him but Remus pulled him back. Harry couldn't believe he had to relive this moment. Sirius hugged him tight. James and Lily hugging each other. Remus just stood there and watched again. Ron and Hermione watched in horror. Then it was over. They all followed Harry out into the lobby. Where he dueled Voldemort and then was possessed. Next they were out of the pensive. Everyone had to recollect themselves Harry went and hugged Hermione, she was shaking uncontrollably. Sirius just stood there. Remus was in a seat with his head in his hands. James and Lily holding each other, and Ron pale as ever.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure." Sirius said.

"I am sorry." Harry said.

"Don't be, we wanted to know." James said. Then he took a deep breath and asked. "Is there more?" Harry nodded. Again they went into the pensive. Harry and Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Everyone watched as Harry's anger raged through Dumbledore's objects. In the end after they got back out everyone was even more shooken up about the prophecy then Sirius. Hermione and Lily in tears being held by Harry and James. Ron, Sirius, Remus all had their heads in their hands.

"I feel a lot better telling someone about this. Look I always escape Voldemort and I will win in the end. But I have been trying to push people away don't let me. I need people to be by my side but I don't want anyone to die. Don't let me push anyone away I will be weaker. Like it or not you all won't let me push you away in the first place. Now there is a bit left and in future reference I am sorry but I am sure you want to see this. You will be mad and proud I hope." Harry said as they all went back into the pensive. Harry was owling someone. Hermione knew what was coming he went over to Harry and held his hand. He put an arm around her middle and held her close as they all watched what was happening. Pensive Harry left and came back but this time with Uncle Vernon, he beat Harry. Hermione hid looking away from the scene and hid her face in Harry's chest. Lily was in angry tears, James was so angry as he watch along the same lines with Sirius, Remus, and Ron. They all followed Harry back downstairs. They watched the scene with delight. Pensive Harry sent a few stunners sending Vernon into the wall a few times and hitting him with other curses. The men cheered as well as the women. They saw the whole time between Harry and Hermione up to the point where Harry was going to the park. The teens and adults came out of the pensive.

"Why did we leave?" Sirius asked.

"All I am going to say is what may happen may surprise you and just wait until the end to say anything." Harry said. The group went back in. This is what they saw...

The teens walked outside and started for the park. When they got there Hermione led Harry to the swings.

"I know why we can do the mind reading thing." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why?" Harry asked eager for an answer. Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry the truth.

"Harry, only...only...."

"Only...what?" Harry asked gently. She took another deep breath and tried again.

"Harry, only...soul mates can do it!" She said loudly and a deep roll of thunder came as Hermione ran towards the park entrance.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted because he lost Hermione in the instant shower of rain. He ran towards the direction of sobs.

"Hermione!" He yelled again. He found her behind a tree crying. He pulled her up looked into her tear stricken, brown eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly shocked that her best friend liked her.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Yes and you?"

"Yes." He said followed by another kiss. A wave of thunder sounded making Hermione jump and Harry put an arm around her and pulled her home. The teens walked into the Granger home and were greeted by two adults and teens.

"Hey we forgot-" Jess started. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Jane asked Jeff and Jess.

"Oh thank you." Jeff said. The teens set the table, while the adults prepared dinner. Harry went and changed while Hermione took a shower since she hadn't gotten one earlier.

"Harry do you like my daughter more than a friend?" Charlie asked Harry while he was pacing around in the study after asking Charlie if he could speak to him for a moment.

"Actually sir that is the reason I asked you to come in here. I would like to ask you daughter to be my girlfriend."

"Terrific I was wondering when you realized you like each other." Charlie said.

"Okay well I need to go do something real quick." Harry said.

"Jane you go and eat I'll make Hermione's plate for her." Harry told Jane.

"Thank you." Jane said then bringing her plate into the other room. Harry prepared the platter perfectly. That night they were eating turkey, mash potatoes, corn, and for dessert pumpkin pie, Hermione's favorite.

"Here Hermione I made you a plate for you." Harry said starting on his own food. Hermione gave him a glance to see what he was up to but dismissed from her mind she was hungry. Every now and then he would throw her an anxious look. She didn't notice but Charlie did. Hermione came to a small box that was hidden in her pie she opened it and sparks shot out of it and made words that made her tear up.

"I am sorry Hermione I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry said running over to her. He hugged Harry and put her lips to his ear and whispered 'yes'. Harry grinned a lot. He kissed her. The parents looked at them and thought they were so cute as the words 'Hermione Jane Granger will you be my Harry James Potter's girlfriend and may I be your boyfriend?' floated in the air above Hermione's plate.

"Hem hem." Jane did which made the teens jump thinking it was that foul Umbridge. "Parents in the room." The three couples finished dinners in silence two of the six people were blushing furiously.

"So when did you find this out?" Jess asked as they all sat in front of a charming fire in the family room. Harry and Jeff were playing wizard's chess, Hermione and Jess were playing with Faith, and the parents were drinking coffee and reading magazines but looked at the new couple with interest.

"Well...(tells story of the park)...I think I am cursed." Harry said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"When I was first kissed by Cho she was crying so was Faith and now Hermione." Harry said making Hermione blush and everyone laugh.

"What about your mother?" Jeff asked then he regretted it as he felt the room tense up no one breathed.

This Harry thought was a good time to leave. So they did. Lily in happy tears, Sirius, James, Ron and Remus smiling. Harry and Hermione were standing there holding hands waiting to a reply.

"So you two are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Lily asked.

"Yes." The couple said in usion.

"Good we were wondering when you two would finally get together." Sirius said.

"Hey remember you owe me 10 galleons." Ron said. Sirius pulled out some galleons from his pocket. Everyone laughed.

"That isn't right, you can't bet on someone like that." Remus said.

"Didn't stop us with these two." Sirius said pointing to Lily and James.

"Hey!" They both said. Everyone laughed. Harry looked at the clock it was five in the morning. They all sat around talking a bit. Harry gave Hermione a kiss they were both waiting for all day.

"Parents and other adult and teen in the room." Sirius said.

"Aren't you an adult?" Ron said.

"Ron? He is my godFATHER as in godparent." Harry said.

"So is that what you wanted to tell everyone earlier?" James asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Look at the time, get to bed all of you!" Lily said. Harry and Hermione kissed goodnight and went to their rooms. Ron went to his. As did Remus and Sirius and his parents. Harry went into his room and undressed and happily climbed into bed. He tried to process the day in his mind. So much happening in one day. His door opened and in walked his mother.

"Mum?" Harry said.

"Oh you are up. I just came to tuck you in. You may be too old for it but I haven't done it for fifteen years."

"No, it's okay I don't mind." Harry said. Lily came and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then she started to hum that calming tune. Harry drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

Next morning (well about seven hours later) ...noon

Harry woke up and it took him a second to realize where he was. He got up and threw on some jeans and t-shirt. He walked into Hermione's room she was still sleeping. Harry crawled into bed with her. She was so warm. The door opened a bit and in came James.

"Morning." James said. "Figured if you weren't in your room you were here."

"I was coming to wake her up see?" Harry said pulling back the covers indicating he was dressed.

"I didn't say a thing, I trust you even if you did sleep in here." James said.

"Alright. Hermione wake up its noon." Harry said rubbing her back. James sat in the chair by the door and watched. Hermione turned and looked into the green eyes she loved.

"Morning." Hermione said. Harry kissed her a bit. "Morning James."

"Morning Hermione." James said.

"Well we can leave so you can get dressed." Harry said giving her a quick kiss and he and James left. James chuckled as soon as Harry closed the door.

"What?"

"Just you remind me of well me and Lily. You and Hermione that is." James said.

"Where is mum?"

"Sleeping. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you go wake her up and pretend to be me?"

"Why?"

"To pull a prank."

"Okay but if she asks it was your idea."

"Well it was."

"You know what I mean." Harry opened the door and climbed into bed and scooted up next to his mother like he did with Hermione he kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning Harry." Lily said laughing. Harry's jaw dropped. "James's idea right?"

"Yeah how did you?"

"Well a mother knows her son from her husband." Lily said.

"She's good." Harry said to his dad.

"Yes well she does know me better than myself so I would assume so." James said.

"Well I am going to go and get Hermione and get something to eat." Harry said. Harry left and walked into Hermione's room. She was brushing her hair into a loose ponytail. She was wearing the same thing as Harry. Harry laughed and went and kissed her.

"Want to get something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Sure I am hungry." They went downstairs hand-in-hand and walked into the kitchen greeted by the whole order. Everyone looked at them and noticed their hands.

"Are you two dating?" Fred and George asked really loud and got everyone's attention.

"Yeah." Harry said and gave Hermione a big kiss. Everyone smiled and laughed. Most said I knew it. Most people cleared out at the stroke of the clock and all that was left was the two trios.


	13. Memories Revisit Along With Another Surp...

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this.

Last time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Well a mother knows her son from her husband." Lily said.

"She's good." Harry said to his dad.

"Yes well she does know me better than myself so I would assume so." James said.

"Well I am going to go and get Hermione and get something to eat." Harry said. Harry left and walked into Hermione's room. She was brushing her hair into a loose ponytail. She was wearing the same thing as Harry. Harry laughed and went and kissed her.

"Want to get something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Sure I am hungry." They went downstairs hand-in-hand and walked into the kitchen greeted by the whole order. Everyone looked at them and noticed their hands.

"Are you two dating?" Fred and George asked really loud and got everyone's attention.

"Yeah." Harry said and gave Hermione a big kiss. Everyone smiled and laughed. Most said I knew it. Most people cleared out at the stroke of the clock and all that was left was the two trios.

Chapter 13: Memories Revisit Along With Another Surprise...

"Congrats you guys." Kate said.

"Yes congratulations." Tori said.

"Same as them." Chris said.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said.

"You guys saying stuff at the same time is really getting annoying." Ron said.

"Sorry." They both said and everyone laughed. The teens ate for a while in silence.

"Alright I can't stand silence so we should find something to talk about. What is Hogwarts like?" Tori burst.

"It is a old castle and I don't know how it is in America but our school had old stuff. We don't have electronics and it is a boarding school. In our school news spreads fast. If you will be hanging around with us or anything talk to us everyone will know." Hermione said.

"I read Hogwarts A History it was interesting." Chris said. Harry and Ron smacked their foreheads while Hermione squealed.

"You actually read it?" Hermione said. Chris nodded. "No one has read it only me."

"I read it too. And then again we would more so read it then anyone else because being from another school and such." Tori said.

"See she has a point." Ron said.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked anyone who would answer his question.

"Are you talking to us too?" Kate asked.

"Well yes why not?" Harry said and smiled.

"Oh just wondering." Kate said.

"Anyway we could -"

"Sorry we are kidnapping him today." James said coming into the kitchen. "Do you want to be kidnapped too you, you are more than welcome."

"I don't mind as long as we don't have to be gagged." Tori said.

"Don't worry. But we may want to Sirius is driving." James said. Everyone got a laugh out of that. Later that day Harry and Hermione went to Harry's room and sat down to talk. After a silence Harry needed to say something.

"Did you know about my parents before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I really wanted to tell you, you know that right?" Hermione said.

"I understand completely, I was just wondering. Where do you think they are kidnapping us to?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure." Hermione said leaning her head on his left shoulder. Harry rubbed her back a bit until Sirius came walking in.

"Hermione can I speak with Harry for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah are we leaving?" Hermione asked.

"James and Lily are downstairs gathering everything up. So go on down and wait." Sirius said in a serious tone as he did when he asked to speak to Harry. Hermione left and gave a squeeze of his hand before doing so.

"What do you need?"

"Well first off, I am sorry I left you. I should have never gone with them but I had this urge like I had to go. Remember how you had to go save me well I felt the same. When I found Lily and James I couldn't be more thrilled. When we all found out we were going to be alive again we couldn't have been happier. James and Lily kept nagging me to know about you, if you lived was the first thing they asked, then it was James who asked about Quidditch, and Lily with the grades."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't I figured they had to wait for you. See we don't know anything about dying. I never thought I died, just woke up somewhere and with me was Lily and James. We made our way back to London first. We had much help. I remember how we surprised Remus. The look on his face. Well we will tell you about it later. For now we must proceed on moving." Sirius said getting up and rubbing his hands together. They made their way down the stairs and outside. Harry handed his father his car and watched it grow to full size. He, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Tori, Chris, and Kate all squeezed in the back magically modified of course and in the front sat four adults. The teens who were crammed in the back talked to each other. Harry was next to the window behind the passenger seat, Hermione next to him holding his hand and talking with Remus in the front seat, Ron sat next to her talking to Kate who was next to the other window behind James who was driving, Luna was reading the Quibbler next to Ron, Tori and Chris in between Luna and Kate talked about some book. Harry just sat there and looked out the window trying to get a clue as to where they were going. He didn't notice his mother and father talking about him or how they were looking at him. Sirius was just as quiet as Harry looking out the same window in the front.

"Harry?" James said which made the whole car quiet.

"Hmmmm?" Harry inquired.

"I am going to have to ask you to take off your glasses." James said.

"But I can't really see without them." Harry said as if he were completely dumb, after all he had inherited the vision from his father.

"That's the point and as for you all I am going to put a spell on you." James said as Harry handed him his glasses. They all nodded and Lily who wasn't driving preformed the spell.  
"Are we there yet?" Harry said starting the most annoying game ever.

"No." James said not growing up in the muggle world knowing about this game. Lily and Remus just sat there and smiled. Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione said.

"No." James said. Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Ron said.

"No." James said still calm. Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"No." James said. Five minutes later.

"Are we there 'yet'?" Tori said.

"No." James said temper starting to rise. Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked.

"No but soon." James said trying to see if that would stop them from asking the question repeatedly. Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Kate said.

"NO now stop asking kids." James said. Five minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Sirius asked.

"SIRIUS! I said stop asking that question." James said.

"If you remember you said kids and nothing about a slightly immature adult." Sirius said and everyone laughed including James. Twenty minutes later.

"Kids were here." Lily said to the napping in the back. Harry had his head on Hermione's head while she had her head on his shoulder, Ron and Luna the same way. Tori was sunk down a bit to were her head rested on the back of the seat, Chris slept up right and Kate against the window. Slowly the teens woke up and were still blinded from the spell to where they could see.  
"Can everyone get out of the car without sight?" Remus asked. They all yawned a yes. They all scrabbled out of the car some with more ease than others. Harry and Hermione were led to a spot to stand by James, Ron and Luna by Lily, Tori and Chris by Remus, and Kate by Sirius. Harry was handed his glasses and the counter curse was muttered. Harry gasped while the others just looked at a three-story house with a giant double door made of Mahogany. A plaque on the lawn explained all. It read: _Godric Hallow: James and Lily Potter still live in all of us. _

"Would you like to see inside?" Lily asked more so to Harry then anyone else. Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand and went inside unlocking the door with his hand.

"At least we don't need to give him a key." James joked as he followed Harry in.

"James." Lily said playfully hitting his arm. Harry went into the family room he remembered flashbacks as he touched the couch.

_"Lily it's him, take Harry and run...."_

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah just remembering." Harry said. He touched the counter as they made their way into the kitchen.

_"Lily too bad you learned the hard way, you aren't suppose to give your wand to a baby...."_

"Remembering?"

"Mum?" Harry said.

"Yes hunny?" Lily said as she was following Harry around along with James.

"When I was a baby did you give me your wand?"

"Yes how did you?"

"I don't know."

"Want to see your room?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Harry went upstairs and headed the door at the end of the hall, it was a door the same as the others. He opened it and looked inside first was noticed was the giant mahoganyfour-poster, desk, bookcase, and dresser.

Back with the parents at the foot of the stairs...

"Did you tell him were his room was?" Sirius said coming up behind them.

"No." They both answered and ran up the stairs and into Harry's room.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Yeah dad?" Harry said as he looked at the pictures on his wall.

"How did you know this was your room?" Lily asked.

"I don't know I kind of was drawn to it, felt like that was my room." Harry said looking at the picture of him being held by Sirius at the hospital.

"Strange." Remus said. Harry looked around his room the walls were red with a gold border and the curtains were gold. Harry's bed sheets were Gryffindor colours too. He had posters of Quidditch teams and pictures of his childhood. His carpet was red too.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"For what?" James asked.

"For coming back." Harry said and hugged James, then Lily, and last Sirius.

"When you moving in?" James asked Harry.

"See I got to clear it with my parents first but I am sure I can get them to let me." Harry said.

"Mummy?" Harry started getting a laugh. "Wait what about Hermione?"

"What about her she is right here." Sirius said.

"I know that. I mean can she stay here with us?" Harry asked with a pout no one could refuse.

"No not the pout." James and Sirius said looking away.

"You use to do that to use when you wanted to go flying." Remus said. "Always won Lily over too." Everyone laughed.

"Yes Hermione you may stay just go call your parents." Lily said.

"We have a phone?" Harry asked.

"Yes because it is faster than owl. Also Ron has learned to use one and there is a magical one at the Grimmauld Place. Anyway Harry has one right there." Lily said pointing to the phone on Harry's nightstand.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Harry would you like to have a sleepover all your friends?"

"Yeah."

Later that evening in the basement...

"Harry this looks great." Hermione said coming over and kissing him.

"Thanks. I pushed ours next to each other so we can be near each other."

"How sweet. Where did everyone go?"

"Back to the Grimmauld Place to pack."

"Oh. Where are Godric and Rosie?"

"They are outside somewhere."

"Hungry."

"Very."

"Lets go and eat then your mum sent me down to get you." Hermione smiled and Harry put an arm around her waist and they went up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Sirius said.

"Hey are you living here now or something?" Harry asked.

"Yup so is Remy." Sirius said.

"Remy? Since when is your name Remy, Professor Lupin." Harry asked.

"I have a question before I answer mine."

"Okay...and it is."

"Why do you call me Professor?"

"You were."

"Exactly I was call me Remus or Uncle Remus or whatever just not Remy, my girlfriend called me that in front of these knuckleheads and they won't drop it." Remus said.

"Okay, Remus." Harry said.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Hermione said.

"Me." Tonks said walking in and hugged Remus from behind.

"You said he found a girlfriend and never said it was you." Harry said remembering the night he found his cousin. "Oh Merlin!" Harry then shouted.

"What?" Everyone shouted back.

"Mum can we go to Privet Drive?"

"Are you nuts after what the Dursleys did to you." James yelled.

"Actually that gives me an idea but no your cousin or something Mark Evans. I met him."

"Mark?" Lily said.

"That's right he was born after you died. I can't remember his father's name."

"I know what you're talking about." Tonks said. Everyone looked at her. "Harry was yelling at his cousin to bugger off and he was defending some kid named Mark Evans. I remember."

"Plus we can make the Dursleys drop dead when they see you." Harry said.

"Sounds good to me, I going to hex them so bad." James said.

"No." Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"Then everyone will talk it is a muggle neighborhood, if Vernon comes out with leg locker and all sorts then we can get in trouble for Merlin's sake the ministry doesn't even know we are alive." Lily said.

"Alright." James said and hung his head over dramatically.


	14. Harry's First Sleepovermaybe another sur...

Chapter 13: Harry's First Sleepover...maybe another surprise I haven't decided yet

"We will go and visit Mark later but for now we are going to have guests arrive, and we need to get the food ready." Lily said. Tonks said her good-byes and left

"Lily we can cook the food." Hermione said. Sirius, Remus, and James all laughed.

"Hey unlike you we will actually make the food and not order it." Harry said. The laughing stopped and he and Hermione started lunch by washing their hands.

"What are you making?" The marauders said sitting down at the breakfast bar to watch.

"Pizza." Harry said looking for the dishes and ingredients.

"James where is the oregano, parsley, and tomato...you know what?" Hermione started.

"What?" They all asked.

"We have magic." Hermione said. Harry smirked he held up his hand and summoned all the ingredients for the sauce while Hermione summoned the stuff for the dough. Harry got out a big pot and stuck it on the stove and put all the tomato sauce in it. He added all the essential seasoning. Hermione mean while started making the dough. The three men watched as the teens threw things across the kitchen like garlic to Harry when he didn't even ask for it.

"How are you guys doing that?" James asked. The teens halted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Hermione threw the garlic at you and you didn't ask for it." Sirius said.

"Don't nag them." Lily said coming into the room with some blankets and pillows. "Don't you remember they can read minds, or maybe just sense that they need it? Anyway do you want these downstairs?"

"Yes mum." Harry said. "I really have to get used to saying that and dad."

"I know that it will take time, but we will get used to it. It took us a while to get used to the fact that you were still alive and well. Sirius knew you would be a wreck though." Lily said. Harry smiled at her and stirred the sauce. Lily sat down at the counter and looked at the men.

"Who wants to taste test?" Harry said pouring some of the sauce into a bowl and cutting up some bread.

"I don't know, a male cooking." Sirius said.

"Who are you to judge you ate rats." Hermione said. James and Lily laughed.

"Well it was for a good cause." Harry said.

"Hey, I am only trying to defend you." Hermione said and gave him a kiss. "Needs more oregano." She said after tasting the sauce from his lips. Everyone laughed. Harry tasted it and realized it did. He added more and served it to the adults. Lily was the first to taste.

"Wow! That is really good and I am not saying that because I am your mother." Lily said handing the bowl to Remus.

"She is right." Remus said handing it to James.

"I have to admit that is pretty good sauce. Hey Pronglet?" James said to Harry but he didn't turn around. James handed the bowl to Sirius who gave a comment similar to everyone else's. "Pronglet?" Still nothing from Harry. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Didn't anyone call you Pronglet before?" James asked.

"No, why?"

"That was your nickname as a baby." James said.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry dad." Harry said turning around.

"No it isn't your fault no apology. I just thought someone would call you it by now." James said.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"We should all have nicknames at school." Harry said. "Not to copy or anything but we should be the second generation of marauders. Not that we cause havoc all around with pranks and stuff but we do get in trouble a lot." Lily looked at her son and muttered something along the lines of 'Not another James.'

"That sounds like a good idea. Well you already have a nickname Pronglet or Prongs Jr. we would need one for Ron, Tori, Chris, Kate, and me." Hermione said.

"Sounds good that you are making friends with them." Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It is better to have connections all over then just in one area." Remus said.

"Not to be rude or anything but I think could we just for once not talk about anything along the lines of Order and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Sure." James said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lily said.

"How about some games to play at the sleepover?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good. One is Truth or Dare." James said.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Harry said.

"Do you really want us to hang out with you?" Remus said.

"Yeah it will be fun." Harry said.

"Oh, another game could be dueling." James grinned.

"Well I guess I will face you again but are you willing to lose...again?" Harry asked.

"I won't lose this time." James said.

"Well first we will all get settled and play games, and later watch a movie." Harry said.

"Sounds good, Sirius and Remus can I talk to you out on the deck?" James said. "Order business and you didn't want to talk about it so we will go outside. Lily you come too." The adults went outside.

"They are planning a prank." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Hermione said.

"My dad asked the marauders out then my mum. Think about it." Harry said.

"Good point, the crust it done by the way." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione made the rest of the pizza, by the time the adults came back in the teens were putting it in the oven.

"Smelling good." Remus said.

"That must have been some discussion. What was it about?" Harry asked.

"Mostly the 'tricks' he has been playing on us." Sirius said.

"You weren't possible talking about playing a prank at my little shin-dig?" Harry said not turning his back. All the adult's jaws dropped. Were they losing their touch and couldn't hide anything anymore. Not possible.

"No." James said. He was always the best liar.

"Okay." Harry said not all convinced.

'Harry you were right.' Hermione thought to Harry.

'I know.' Harry said.

'Don't push it.' Hermione said. Harry laughed out loud. (LOL get it laughed out loud I just realized that lol)

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Is the food almost done?" James asked.

"Hold your horses James." Lily said.

"Yes dad it is." Harry said levitating stuff into the cabinets.

"So what do you want to do until the guests arrive?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione and kissed her.

"Well from what I saw the other night in the pensive you are a good flyer." James started. Harry apparated and then back with firebolt in hand. "Wow that was quick."

"What do you ride?" Harry asked.

"I just bought a firebolt because Sirius said you had one so I got one too." James said. Harry let go of Hermione's hand under the table and summoned the other firebolt.

"Go get it." Harry said. James apparated when his firebolt came down the stairs. Everyone laughed. "DAD!" Harry yelled.

"YEAH?"

"GUESS WHAT I'VE GOT?" James then apparated to Harry's side and snatched the firebolt out of his son's hand. Everyone laughed even more.

"Very funny." James said.

"Wait, were are we going race or play?" Harry asked.

"You never saw the backyard." Sirius said. They walked out and outside was a beautiful pond, deck, and Quidditch Pitch.

"Wow!" Harry said.

"I am going to get a book." Harry gave Hermione a look but she ignored it and went to retrieve a book.

"Lets race." James said. Everyone walked to the pitch and James and Harry kicked off into the air.

"Now here is how it will go you race around the pitch twice and who ever wins owes the other a butter beer. ONE...TWO...THREE!" Sirius yelled. Harry and James were off. Harry pulling in the lead, then James, then they were neck and neck, next Harry, James, both, and the winner was tie? James and Harry both won. Everyone celebrated a bit and went inside for pizza.

"Me and Hermione are going outside." Harry told his parents.

"Whatca need?" Hermione said.

"Why don't you like flying?" Harry asked.

"I don't like heights." Hermione said.

"Look how about this I spend a whole day of books and homework and stuff if you fly with me." Harry said. Hermione looked a bit torn.

"Harry I don't know what if I fall?" Hermione said.

"You won't I promise, please?" Harry gave his pout.

"No, I can't resist." Hermione said.

"So you'll do it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but don't dive." Hermione said.

"Alright. Now climb on." Harry said patting the spot in front of himself. Hermione hesitated and got on. "Now we are going to go upwards fast just to let you know. Ready?" She nodded and he kicked off. She sucked in her breath.

"You doing okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I...I...think so."

"Good. Now that we are up here we can talk about whatever. How are you doing?"

"I am good how are you I mean you have had so much crammed into you at once?"

"I am good surprisingly, at first I was really scared. I mean my parents and godfather live and now I don't see how I lived without them. I bet though it won't always be like this though. Something will change and become chaos. But I want to enjoy this as long as possible." Harry said putting his arms around Hermione's waist and kiss the back of her neck.

"Harry remember when I said something good was coming your way soon?" Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"Well this was it, a family." Hermione said.

"Now that I think of it there were so many clues that my parents were alive. I just didn't notice." Harry said.

"Look Harry whether or not neither of us are normal people. Also we may have to start training soon." Hermione said.

"Yeah do you think I should do the D.A. this year?" Harry said.

"Yes because even if we do have a good teacher you have learned hands on what death eaters are like. What they do what usually their first spell is too."

"True, I just don't want anyone to die for me or because of me." Harry said.

"Harry either way people are going to die. I know we will win though we have to we are the good guys." Hermione laughed. Harry kissed her and flew around a bit. "I can see why you like flying."

"Why's that?"

"Freedom, no worries, and just loose and I don't know just relaxed."

"Yep just an unexplainable feeling." It was starting to get cold and Harry rapped his cloak around himself and Hermione.

"HARRY!" Lily yelled from the ground.

"YEAH?" Harry yelled back not looking away from the sunset.

"RON IS HERE!"

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE."

"OKAY!"

"Sorry for screaming in your ear."

"Nothing to be sorry for you didn't hurt me."

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah." Harry landed and gave Hermione a kiss and went in to greet Ron.


	15. The Sleepover and Scary Movies

Do you like Tonks as Lupin's girlfriend? Answer in a review.

Chapter 15: The Sleepover and Scary Movies...

The two teens walked in to the living room where a Ron was waiting, Lily and James cuddled on the couch talking, Sirius with some women Harry hadn't see before they were like Lily and James except they were just sitting there looking at the teens who just entered the room.

"Hey Ron." Harry said letting go of Hermione and greeted Ron and Hermione did so with a hug.

"Hey Harry and Hermione I came early because I was for once packed and the others were getting a hold of their parents. Ginny is waiting with Jake and the other trio is coming in about twenty minutes they needed to talk with their parents. Luna is coming just needs to owl her dad and gets a reply I was going to wait but she told me to go because I don't get to spend enough time with you guys anymore. Then I said well I will when we-" Ron said.

"We get it." Hermione interrupted, Ron went red in the ears, and Harry just laughed.

"I don't believe we've met." Harry said looking at the brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"No but I know enough about you to actually know you, I am Julie." Julie said.

"Who doesn't know about me? It is nice to meet you though are you in the order?" Harry asked.

"True and yes, that is how I met Sirius." Julie said.

"Harry, Julie is my girlfriend." Sirius said.

"Congratulations, Sirius and to you too Julie he is a great guy." Harry said.

"Well from what I hear, which by the way is nonstop, is you are too. Sirius and James can't stop talking about you." Julie said with a laugh. Sirius blushed a bit.

"It is because we are proud of him." Sirius and James said together.

"Me too." Remus said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Ron said.

"True." Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess so." Julie said.

"I am proud." Remus said. "I don't believe anyone isn't proud."

"I am proud too." Lily said.

"Again who isn't, Lily, I am, Hermione is, Sirius, Remus, the order, Dumbledore." Ron said.

"True." Hermione said.

"HEY. I am standing right here thanks for the praise and all but I am right here." Harry said flopping down on the couch.

"We know Harry that is what started the whole conversation." Hermione said sitting down next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am just tired of feeling like I do when-" Harry started, but Hermione put a finger to his lips and kissed him.

"When you are right there and everyone is talking about you? I know Harry but you have to know we don't mean it but it just happens." Hermione said.

"Yeah we don't mean it but that isn't a good excuse but acceptable?" Ron said.

"Acceptable." Harry said pulling Hermione and Ron into a hug. "Sorry. Just been a time bomb lately."

"Not your fault." Hermione muttered.

"Partly." Harry argued.

"I don't feel like discussing this now." Hermione said. Harry kissed her forehead and cuddled up with her a bit by pulling her to lean on his shoulder.

"Are you three done and okay?" Julie asked.

"That's normal." Sirius said. "They calm each other down."

"I guess so." Harry said. "Always have been always will."

"Yup through and through." Ron said.

"Thick and thin." Hermione finished.

"Well what do you all want for dinner?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Harry and Hermione made us lunch earlier and made these two speechless...for once." Lily said pointing at James and Sirius receiving laughs. They nodded.

"Well if it made them speechless I am willing to try it." Julie said. With that, Harry took his free hand, held it up to where it was not noticeable, and in came a flying, hot piece of pizza. It flew over to Julie and stopped right in front of her mouth. She looked confused for a moment then noticed Harry's hand and took a mid-air bite.

"And you two made that?" Julie asked swallowing. They nodded and she grabbed the slice of Italian food and finished it. "Now that is some good pizza."

"Thank you." Hermione and Harry said at the same time. "Glad you liked it." They added.

"Guys I will be right back I want to go and check on the others." Ron said.

"Alright you want us to come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron said.

"Are you coming Harry?" Hermione said grabbing her cloak.

"No I think I am going to stay here I really don't like being there." Harry said. Everyone looked at him being confused.

"It just reminds me of...the ministry." Harry said.

"Okay, I will be right back then." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

"Have fun." Harry said. They apparated out of Godric Hollow. Harry was left with the adults.

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do Harry?" James asked.

"Estimating that it will take a while for them to do whatever, I have no clue." Harry said.

"How about-?" Julie started.

"Do you have an animagus form?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, it is a raven." Julie said.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know it is because of the ministry but why is it so hard to go to the Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked.

"Just the memory of you dying over and over again from every night since the incident and it hurts." Harry said quietly.

"I am sorry Harry, but I am here now and you still can't go wait you don't have those dreams still, do you?" Sirius said getting up and hugging Harry.

"No but you have only been here one night I just have it fresh in my memory. No one knew you were innocent either, you died, and no one cared. Except me and Remus and Hermione, Ron, and..."

"Harry its okay. I will not leave again; I don't think they will let me either." Sirius said with a laugh.

"I know but it was so hard and everyone was even more on my watch, Dumbledore didn't make it better." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me not to lie to him and he lied to me." Harry said recalling the incident.

"What happened?"

"I err yelled at him and stalked off. Hermione came and found me, calmed me down, and we went back. After I ran off, I felt like I was on fire. Hermione pulled away when she tried to touch me it scared me." Harry said.

"Oh. I remember when Lily was so mad a James she was glowing red. What did you do again?" Sirius said.

"He kissed me in front of the whole school to prove he was going out with me." Lily said laughing. "Did you glow red?" Lily asked her son with concern.

"I think so. You would have to ask Hermione or Dumbledore speaking of which he is at the front door." Harry said pointing to the door, which opened with his hand movement. Surprisingly an old man with a long sliver beard and hair stood in the threshold.

"How did you know?" Julie asked.

"Harry never mastered Occlumency." Dumbledore said.

"I know, I know." Harry muttered.

"As you also know I will be teaching you this year."

"Yes. I know but if I hadn't had seen Sirius then Voldemort would have gotten the prophecy." Harry said.

"True but it is for the better."

"I know." Harry said.

"I have come by to make sure everyone was coming here tonight for a sleepover and that everyone is doing okay." Dumbledore said.

"Yes and we are fine." James said.

"Good and Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"May I speak with you in the other room?" Dumbledore asked Harry nodded and walked out with Dumbledore out into the hall. Harry stood there a moment before Dumbledore began.

"How are you getting along with everything?" He asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering how everything was, if you need anything just let me know. In addition, if they do not leave you to yourself just tell them and do not explode. Harry you have so many emotions, which you hide very well as matter of fact, you are practically a walking time bomb waiting to go off. You have gone through so much in such a short time you cannot always cope with it. You are only 16 and you have gone through something in the past two months then someone at the age of 60 has in their whole life."

"Yes, not to be rude but everyone keeps telling me that and I know. It is somewhat hard to sort out yourself to calm down and stuff when people are always watching you and you know that they are there. It is hard to concentrate. I was never able to grieve over Sirius because he was taken so fast and I was never able to get that along with the prophecy, and Hermione, the order. I tried to make it look like I was okay. It did not work, my family noticed, and when I was just starting to feel all right. I had to run to Hermione's house after what _he _did to me. Then after I...I still don't know how to feel. I really need time to myself but I can't go anywhere unless someone is with me. Like an order member." Harry said.

"Interesting, I came by tonight to tell you that you and Hermione will start training. Animagus training won't take long with you because of your powers. You and Hermione have exceptional powers along with Ron you all are powerful. It won't take long for you and the other two."

"Can I go on a couple day vacation? By myself?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure I can promise that but..." Dumbledore said pulling something out of his robes. "I made you this. It will take you to a place once you activate it and it will stop time here. Mainly going to be used for training. It is a pendent that looks like a phoenix. You say the hide out's name and it will transport you there. You may only go there for certain things though. Training, rest, and recouping nothing else. Hermione has one, as does Ron. Different people will teach you. James will be teaching you quick animagus training along with Sirius, Remus and Moody with Defense Against Dark Arts, I will be teaching you Occulmency, and maybe more I am not sure yet." Dumbledore said.

"Wow thank you Professor." Harry said taking the pendant and examined it.

"You are quite welcome. In addition, it will stop time so if you were to go now and sleep or something then come back it would be the same time, same day, and same year. I want to also inform you I do have access to each hide out. On another note, I want to ask you to also teach the D.A. again this year. Mostly because you are the most trained student in the school even more than some teachers."

"Yes I will but am I going to have a teacher there or...what?"

"Only if you want and you may teach it alone. Oh and now I want to ask you how did everything go last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good, I...my parents and everyone else were a bit shooken even after witnessing it I, Hermione and Ron were too."

"That is good that you showed your parents. I also am wondering if you are going back to Privet Drive to collect the rest of your things?"

"Yes but there isn't much to collect and I had to beg my dad and well everyone else to not hex them to oblivion. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you I would love to stay for dinner."

"Good we are having Italian."

"Yum, would you like a lemon drop?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Who is coming to your sleepover?" Dumbledore asked walking into the other room where everyone else was waiting ever so patiently.

"Please do you have to ask I am sure you know, how do you always know everything?" Harry said.

"True just making conversation. How are you all getting along?" Dumbledore asked the room.

"Terrific." Lily said.

"Everything is going great, no chaos yet." Sirius said.

"Yes we are all doing great, Albus. We are going to have the sleepover tonight have everyone hang out for the day. Then we are going to visit Mark Evans at Privet Drive along with the _Dursleys_, then go to Diagon Alley for some clothes for Harry. Is it okay if he doesn't start training until Wednesday or Thursday?"

"That is good and yes." Dumbledore said.

"I have a question." Harry said.

"Yes?" Everyone asked.

"Is anyone in this room besides Professor Dumbledore working at Hogwarts this year?" Everyone went silent.

"Yes your parents." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Harry asked. "I mean D.A.D.A., not that it is bad but how...which is the other way?"

"Professor Flitwick has retired. He retired over summer and your mother is taking the place of him." Dumbledore said.

"Oh. Wicked! Wait what about Sirius he will be all alone?" Harry said. "Well Remus will be here."

"We are going to come visit about every weekend." Sirius said.

"Plus we are going to be in and out during the week for order business." Remus added. Harry smiled.

"That's good at least I will be able to see you guys." Harry said.

"Harry do you want to start training now since we haven't anything else to do?" James asked.

"Sure I want to learn to be come an animagus more than anything." Harry said.

"Well we will start with a basic bit then. First, we need to find out your animal. Usually you already have one chosen or you can choose. I am going to do something it may hurt okay?" James said standing up with his wand out.

"Alright. Go on." Harry said. James moved his wand around and said an old Latin incantation. Harry felt a surge of energy come through him, straight to his heart where he heard the phoenix song surround him, and he opened his eyes. In front of him was what looked like a hologram projector coming out of his chest. A scarlet phoenix was flying playing the song.

"A phoenix, I thought so." Dumbledore said.

"Why is that?" Harry said as the song died.

"Courage, bravery, strength, flying..." Dumbledore named the characteristics of Harry and those of a phoenix.

"Now I want you to think of yourself transforming into a phoenix. Think of Fawkes. The was his feather's look, his eyes, and all the looks and maybe what it feels to fly." James said. Harry thought of the bird. The way the eyes, feathers, feet, beak, motions, movements, and other things that were of a phoenix. Then he felt a bit of pain, which to him was nothing but he still felt it, in his arms. He heard a gasp of the adults and he opened his eyes. What he saw must have been amazing for such fast progress for the first time. He saw was not his arms but long wings with very short feathers only going down to his fingers. He had only changed his skin to feathers.

"Good job. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little drained like the first time I tried wandless." Harry said sitting down on the couch next to his mother who hugged him. Harry smiled as James sat next to him and Lily kissed his hand she was holding. Just like his baby picture. His arms turned back to normal. Remus and Dumbledore went to talk on the deck while Sirius and Julie went back to the Grimmauld Place. James was the first to talk.

"That was amazing Harry." James said to his son.

"Thanks." Harry said while he was leaning on his mother being hugged. His father was rubbing his back.

"So strange." Lily said.

"What?" James and Harry both asked.

"This doesn't feel different then when you were a baby. Now you are 16 and it feels like I have been here forever." Lily said.

"Me too." James said.

"Me three." Harry said. Sitting there laughing the family of three smiled. "Was I a good baby?"

"Oh yes, you were the best baby. Never cried and if you did you rarely did it. Always slept through the whole night and giggled all day. Only time you ever cried is when we didn't take you flying or let you play with our wands." James said.

"In the kitchen..." Harry said.

"What about it." Lily said.

"You gave me your wand and dad said...Lily too bad you learned the hard way, you aren't supposed to give your wand to a baby...right?" Harry asked.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"When I asked mum about if she ever gave me her wand, I remembered when I touched the counter. I don't know I just somehow remembered it and something else too." Harry whispered. James laughed and looked at Harry it was like looking into a mirror. Except his eyes those green eyes, just like Lily's but they were lifeless. Like all the life had been taken a huge burden put onto them in return.

"Well one night..."

"No Harry you can't have my wand." Lily said to a baby with unruly black hair and bright green eyes. The baby gave a pout that made anyone give in. "Fine you win." Lily said giving the baby the piece of wood.

"Bad idea." James said from the doorway.

"Why is that?" Lily asked but was stopped when bubbles burst from behind her.

"Pronglet give mummy back her wand." James said.

"Da!" The little baby yelled in frustration he was in no way going to give up the wand.

"Pronglet let me have the wand please." James said again. The pout attacked him and he now cried out in frustration. "Please Pronglet?" James whined.

"PAFOO!" The baby yelled as a tall man stepped into the room.

"Hello Pronglet. What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"Lily gave her wand to Harry and Harry won't give it back he refuses." James said. "Lily too bad you learned the hard way, you aren't supposed to give your wand to a baby...right Sirius?"

"Paffoo? I called Sirius Pafoo?" Harry said.

"You couldn't say padfoot and one time you heard us say Padfoot and you said it referring to him." James said.

"I was stubborn." Harry said.

"And sometimes you still are." Hermione said walking into the room.

"Hey." Harry said. "That's not right."

"So you sometimes are." Hermione said leaning over the couch to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'd get up but I am too comfy. Plus I am spending time with my parents. Where is everybody?"

"They are trying to figure out how to get here with everything at once. They all can't apperate except the other trio, Ron, Luna, and me. Therefore, we have to find a way for Ginny and Jake to get here. Now I was thinking to use your car but I wasn't sure so...I wasn't sure what to do." Hermione said.

"Where's Ron?"

"Still there getting everyone packed and ready. I am going to borrow your car do you want to come or stay here?"

"I don't know."

"Make up your mind."

"How can I in this dilemma, oh and Dumbledore is staying for dinner."

"Oh okay but what does that have to do with coming to get the others?"

"Nothing just thought you let you know and we are starting training on Wednesday or Thursday.

"Oh are you coming?"

"I guess so. Is that alright?" Harry asked his parents.

"Yeah go on. You two haven't been together since the other day." James said.

"Yeah drive safe." Lily said to them as Harry got up and got his cloak.

"Can I have my car keys dad?" Harry asked James.

"I guess." James said handing over the mustang's keys.

"I will see you later." Harry said hugging his parents and kissing his mother on her cheek.

"Bye and be careful." Lily called after them.

"We will." Harry yelled back. Harry and Hermione got into the car and the engine roared to life. After driving for about ten minutes, Harry had to say something.

"Do you know the way there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have decided to take the car." Hermione said.

"True so how have you been?"

"Good how are you?" Hermione said grabbing his free hand.

"I guess I am okay. I mean here is my last three days. Get a girlfriend, show pictures to her, parents and godfather come back to life, pass out, freak out, drive to a disturbing place, get another surprise in party form, remember my birthday, become quidditch captain, take emotion trip, talk with undead and alive people, move in with parents, last but not least have a first sleepover. I don't know but considering my life just about a normal busy week." Harry said and chuckled a bit.

"Harry."

"What?"

"Sometimes you are too stubborn..."

"You know what?" Harry said pulling off to the side of the road.

"What?" Harry kissed her to make her shut up.

"Now please be quiet and no mind stuff either. Let's talk about something else please. How about school, sleepover, something besides Voldemort."

"Well the sleepover isn't going to start for probably another hour and then it will be about nine. We can eat then play some games then watch a movie before bed."

"Sounds good."

"Look we are here."

"That was quick."

"That is because we went through a short cut." Hermione said getting out of the car. She walked up next to Harry and held his hand as they walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley came and answered as usual. They eventually got upstairs. Into Ron and Jake's room.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Then go and put your bags downstairs. We are going to get everyone else." Harry said. Next, they went into Ginny and Luna's room. They went downstairs. Next to Tori and Kate's room, they went downstairs followed by Chris. It was around nine when they got back to Godric's Hollow. They were all still laughing at Kate

Flashback:

"A mustang!?" Kate shouted when she saw the black convertible. "Mustangs are the best. When did you get one?"

"S." Tori spelled.

"L." Chris spelled.

"O." Tori said.

"W." Chris said.

"SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW." The two said together. Which made everyone laugh.

End Flashback

The teens walked into the Potter's house still laughing a bit. The adults were all missing.

"MUM! DAD! We are home." Harry called throughout the house. "Where is everyone?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Alright, Chris, Tori, and Kate you check the third floor that is where everyone's bedrooms are. Ginny, Jake, and Luna check the second floor. The aren't here on this floor and we," Harry said pointing to Ron and Hermione. "Are going to check the basement when you find them just let us know." They all split up and Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly went downstairs. They went into the room where they would sleep, then into the game room, and last was just storage. The trio went back upstairs and heard voices.

"Do you think this is the prank." Hermione asked.

"Nah. With Dumbledore I doubt it." Harry whispered. "I think they are out on the deck." Just then a small group of adults came in from outside. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Julie, Dumbledore all came in one by one.

"Hey how was the trip?" Lily asked smiling.

"Thank Merlin." Harry said.

"What?" James asked.

"We didn't see you guys anywhere or hear you." Hermione said.

"Don't worry kids. We won't leave." Remus said referring to dying. Lily went over and hugged Harry.

"Oh hold on a second." Harry said and ran upstairs. When he came back, there were six teens with him.

"Look at the time we need to start dinner." Hermione said nudging Harry.

"Yeah. Let's start." Harry said. Harry started to heat up the sauce. Hermione got out the pasta noodles and started to boil the water for them. Some of the teens went to drop of their bags and came back as the two teens entertained while cooking.

"Taste testers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

"Me three." Kate said.

"Me four." Jake said.

"Me five." Tori said.

"Me six." Luna said.

"Me seven." Chris said.

"Well my assistant must help me first." Harry said giving Hermione some.

"Perfect." Hermione said. Harry levitated, with his hands, bread, sauce, and spoon to everyone.

"It's good." Ron said.

"I second that." Ginny said.

"I third it." Kate said.

"Fourth." Jake said.

"Fifth." Tori said.

"Sixth." Luna said.

"Seventh." Chris finished. Everyone laughed. The adults came walking in to see what all the commotions was.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Remus asked.

"Nothing just everyone liking the sauce." Hermione said.

"Would you like to try some Professor?" Harry said turning to see Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore said. Harry levitated some over to him. He tasted it and nodded.

"Very good." Dumbledore announced.

"Glad you like it. Pasta done?" Harry said.

"Yep. Just waiting for your sauce." Hermione said and smiled. Everyone went into the dining room and sat down and awaited the food. Harry levitated the hot stuff while Hermione brought in the other stuff like drinks and such.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah?" Hermione said swallowing her pasta.

"How is the food?" Harry asked nervously.

"Why did you hide something in it again?" Hermione asked.

"Not this time, I am just making sure it tastes okay. Harry it is perfect don't worry." Hermione said soothingly. She held his hand in a comforting way.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem." Hermione said.

"Harry?" Ron asked from his other side.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"Anyway want to- Dad?" Harry said.

"Yeah Proglet?" James said.

"Can we have a quidditch game with friends?"

"Sure, we can do that but not this week we are pretty busy. Maybe before school starts." James said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Don't you dare pout either." James said.

"I wasn't going to." Harry said.

"But later maybe tomorrow we can go over what we are doing today."

"Sounds good."

"Alright then." Harry said. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"How have you been?"

"Good I guess. How are you doing? I mean having your parents and me come back must be a big shock."

"I am good. I mean I don't have to be with the Dursleys anymore. I can't wait to get you free though. We have to do that."

"Yes I agree, but how to get me into the ministry with Lily and James without having people freak out?"

"Easy." Harry said. This conversation had attracted the attention of practically everyone at the table.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Well it depends there are many options. First invisibility cloak or the disillusionment charm while I go in for an appointment. Second idea is to just walk right in. Third was for us to set up a hearing and have you a trail we can bring in those who are witnesses. Like my parents. Alternatively, combine all three. We may need the help of you though Professor." Harry said knowing he was listening.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"This morning." Harry answered. "But I was hoping we could go sometime this week."

"I would have to get the minister to cooperate but we can pull it off." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think we would be able to walk right in there though people would kill us." James said.

"True, but most would be too shocked and we would be able to stun them before they got to us. They would have to realize who it was first, then react after shock. May not work but somewhat. Maybe go in, as your animagus forms but then everyone would know your forms. The best so far would probably be the cloak." Harry said.

"Very good ideas." Sirius said.

"Yes I just want you to be free that's all." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Me three." The rest of the teens said.

"Are we okay with the ministry yet? Are they still calling us liars?" Harry asked.

"No they actually agree for us. It will take a bit of persuading them to believe your parents and Sirius are real. In addition, we need to persuade him to keep it low. We don't need reporters swamping the house but if you plan to go out in public we will need to make sure people don't curse them while walking down the street." Dumbledore said.

"True but Professor wouldn't it be better to have the press to do one article in the prophet?" Hermione and Harry asked.

"Yes it would so maybe a short piece but nothing more than the first page. As we, all know it will be the first page. Small bits every now and then. We would also need to watch the reporters around here." Dumbledore said.

"Well we can always put up wards." Harry said laughing.

"I am not sure we can." Dumbledore said.

"I won't let them stay, if one hassles I will get rid of them. They will all find out and either draw more attention or stay away mostly the second is what I am guessing." Harry said.

"Harry it isn't that simple, but effective." James said.

"Exactly. No one with think of that. I drop my wand and use wandless. Look I don't want to be hit by the press...again." Harry said.

"Good point." Dumbledore said.

"May I say something?" Tori asked.

"Sure no one is stopping you." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright, anyway what if you went in and used vertisium they for one would have to believe you. Second, you would have to worry about answering many questions to the press. You would have to answer questions like how did you get back and what was it like dying. Third, wouldn't it be bad to go and show Voldemort your alive? Also you would have to remember that the press can 'bug' you a lot." Tori said.

"That's right we knew a reporter who was always in our hair." Hermione said. Tori, Kate, Chris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed.

"I don't get it." Sirius said.

"I'll tell you all later." Harry said.

"But you can't I-" Hermione started.

"Exactly you promised, I didn't but well talk about this later." Harry said and gave her a quick kiss. "We can figure this all out later now lets just relax tonight?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is homework for you that you spend this whole night relaxing and nothing of the sort of Voldemort or other characterizes of any sort." Dumbledore said. "I must be going. Thank you for the wonderful dinner, it was excellent. I have business to attend to."

"Good-bye and thank you for coming." Harry said shaking his hand.

20 minutes later...

"Everyone just go downstairs for a bit while we get some things ready up here, Sirius, Remus, Mum and Dad can you help?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Sirius said. They all grabbed the sodas, butterbeers, chips, dip (no puns were intended), and other junk foods.

"What's the first game?" James asked.

"Truth or Dare." Harry said. He pulled out a glass bottle and put it on the floor. "I will go first who ever the bottle lands on with be asked truth or dare." Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ginny said with no fear in her voice.

"I dare you to...hmmm...I dare you to perform a tickling charm on yourself." Harry said.

"Harry do I have to?" Ginny asked being the most ticklish person in the room most likely.

"You chose dare, not me." Harry said and grinned while Ginny rolled on the ground laughing her butt off. A red-faced Ginny gathered herself, and spun the bottle she waited patiently for it to stop spinning and when it did it landed on Kate.

"Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked smiling mysteriously.

"Truth, I am not going to ask for a dare when you are furious." Kate laughed.

"Let me think of one. I know, what is your most dreading fear?" Ginny asked. Kate shifted a bit and answered.

"My worst fear is falling." Kate said. Kate happily spun the bottle landing on Sirius.

"Truth or dare?" Kate asked. (See Kate I gave you that one...)

"Dare." Sirius smiled.

"I dare you to...I have to make this good if it is for a marauder, I dare you to run outside and sing a the top of your lungs The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Kate grinned evilly.

"She made a good one." James said. Sirius and the rest of the party went outside and watched Sirius make a fool of himself. Now it was Sirius's turn and who ever it landed on was going to get it. The person it landed on was Remus.

"Oi." Remus muttered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alrighty then, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Everyone looked at him.

"The most embarrassing thing? That would probably have to be having you all find out my secret that isn't any longer a secret." Remus said.

"Oh, that isn't good." Sirius said, while Remus spun the bottle and having it land on Chris.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the most funny, maybe embarrassing moment you and your friends have done?"

"Easy, we put bubble bath in the showers, and when the quidditch team came in from their game they were flooded with bubbles." Chris said.

"I remember because me and Kate had to stay behind so we didn't get caught up in it." Tori said. Chris spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Biggest fear?"

"Spiders." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Remus said. They all laughed. Ron spun and it landed on James.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Figures, anyway, I dare you to duel Harry...again." Ron said. Harry got up and walked over to the middle of the circle. James bowed.

"I have a minor question, why do we bow, if you were to duel a death eater or Voldemort, like I have, why bow? They aren't going to wait." Harry said.

"Good point. Stupefy!" James yelled.

"Hey! Protego, Stupefy." Harry said with his wand and hand. James dodged both stunners, the one that bounced off the shield and the one from Harry.

"Impedimenta!" James yelled. Harry dodged it.

"Conjunctivitis." Harry sent with his hand. James dodged it.

"Expelliumis!(sp)" James said, Harry who almost dodged it had his wand fly out of his hand and into James. James thinking he won forgetting Harry had wandless magic, didn't expect the stunner heading for him. Claps came from the group who watched for a while trying to figure out who was who. Only finding out who was who when Harry used his hand. The two were dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts.

"Harry, wake up your father please?" Lily asked.

"Sure, Mum." Harry said smiling.

"Enervate." Harry said with his hand.

"Your son beat you AGAIN." Sirius said.

"Shut it Padfoot. He's good, better than you." James said sitting up, while Sirius transformed into a bear like dog and jumped on James. "Harry can I have a hand." Harry started clapping. James and everyone laughed even Sirius, if that is possible. "You know what I mean." Harry held out his hand and pulled Sirius into a hug, while James got a chance to get away. The dog wriggled out and changed into his godfather.

"Cheater." Sirius said to James.

"How's that?" James said.

"One, you have thumbs. Two, using Harry to get me away. Just like when he was a baby too. He used to make you crawl over and lay on him so I couldn't jump on him." Sirius said.

"My TURN!" James yelled like a sixteen year old. He spun and it landed on Harry. He smiled.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Dare."

"Dare?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on I must discuss this with my fellow marauders." James said summoning the adults upstairs.

"So what are we going to do to him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know but don't hurt my baby." Lily said.

"We aren't going to hurt him, Lils, are we?" Remus asked with a bit of fear.

"No, just embarrass him a bit." James grinned evilly.

After about a half hour, the marauders came back downstairs, James having something behind his back.

"Okay, Pronglet, I dare you to wear this." James said holding out a frilly pink dress.

"Alright." Harry said with no emotion showing.

'I can't believe this, Hermione I will miss you when I die of embarrassment.' Harry thought getting up and giving her a kiss.

'Please.' Hermione thought, though she did accept the kiss. Harry was handed the dress and he went into the bathroom and dressed into his dress. Then he came out, he was smiling?

"Alright now that I have done this dare would you mind looking at your clothes?" Harry said pointing to James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. James, Sirius, and Remus were wearing pink dresses similar to Harry's and Lily was wearing a three-piece suit. Everyone laughed at all of them. Mostly the looks on the adult's faces. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"You are such a goofball." Hermione said leaning on his right side.

"But I am your goofball." Harry said kissing her temple.

"Go get changed and where is Godric and Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know hold on." Harry said.

'Godric?' Harry thought.

'Yes, Harry?' Godric answered.

'Where are you?' Harry asked.

'Outside with Rosie.' Godric said.

'Can you come inside please. I just installed a doggie or well creature door for you, with magic. You are making Hermione and me worry.'

'Okay, Harry.' A girl voice said.

'Rosie?' Harry asked.

'Yes silly.' Rosie said.

'How?' Harry asked.

'Because of my mind.' Hermione said.

'Hi Hermione.' Godric said.

'Hello Godric, hello Rosie.' Hermione said.

'Hello Hermione.' Rosie said.

'Mione?' Harry said.

'Mione?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah is that okay.' Harry asked.

'Yeah you may want to move or something your parents and everyone else is looking at you funny. You need to figure out how to mind communicate while looking we aren't mind talking.' Hermione said.

'Well we will come inside in a bit we have to make our way back. We are at the pitch.' Godric said.

'See you soon.' Harry and Hermione said in usion. Harry went and dressed as another hour of truth or dare passed Godric and Rosie found a nice spot in the laps of Harry and Hermione. Godric in Hermione's and Rosie in Harry's.

"Why don't we watch a movie? Also why do you have Hermione's lion?" James asked.

"Sure and I don't know." Harry said. A murmur of agreement came to the movie idea. Everyone went upstairs to the couch. Hermione, Harry, Godric, and Rosie all sat in a comfortable position. Ron and Luna sat next to each other. Kate, Chris, and Tori all lay on the floor next to each other. Ginny and Jake sat on the floor close together. The adults all sat on the remainder of the couch and armchairs.

"Lily I don't know how to work this thing. Can you do it?" James asked.

"Sure hunny." Lily said looking at the video tape. "James do you really want to watch a scary movie? How about you kids?" Lily added.

"I don't care." Harry, James, and Sirius said.

"It doesn't matter." The other trio said.

"Same here." Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all said.

"As long as there aren't any spiders." Ron said. Everyone laughed as the movie started. The movie was a comedy scary movie. It was called Good Ghouls Go Bad. (Btw it is a funny movie sorry for the delay of Halloween) they all laughed during the movie. Mostly everyone was asleep by the end of the movie. It being midnight may have something to do with it. Harry blinked as his mother turned on the soft light.

"Harry can you help us levitate everyone?" Lily asked.

"Sure, I can levitate about five people. Godric and Rosie can you guys go downstairs and wait?" The creatures nodded and went downstairs into the basement. Harry levitated Hermione, Ron, Luna, Tori, and Kate. James took Ginny and Sirius took Jake. Lily and Remus got more blankets. When everyone was in the basement and the one who were asleep in bed Harry and the adults went back upstairs into the kitchen.

"You should go to bed." Sirius said.

"I don't want to." Harry said. "I am not really tired."

"Well, you can't stay up too late." Lily said.

"Are you going to sleep downstairs with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure if you want." James said. Harry smiled as Godric jumped onto his lap, while he sat himself at the table. Sirius sat across from him, James next to him, Lily on the other side of him, and Remus next to Sirius.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks." Harry said.

"We did too." Lily said.

"I have a question." Sirius said to Harry.

"Alright, shoot." Harry said.

"My question is how did you learn wandless magic in about a week?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know I was super bored and needed to keep my mind off you." Harry said. I didn't sleep much so I spent most of my nights reading. Also practicing." Harry said.

"Why couldn't you sleep and why didn't you tell me in those letters, which by the way Lily kept stealing after she found out you would have a break down when you saw them.

"No one would tell us anything. We didn't even know Sirius died." James said.

"I didn't want you to have to know I was reliving his death, because him dying hit you harder than it probably me, and I didn't know he was alive. If I did, though I would have probably started for the Grimmauld Place by myself.

"True but you should have said something." Remus said.

"Well if I had, you would have taken away a advantage that I have over Voldemort." Harry said.

"True." Sirius said.

"Why don't we try and talk about something else." Lily said.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "But what?"

"Who is this?" Lily asked pointing to Godric.

"This is Godric, my mini lion. He has our eyes and my scar." Harry said handing her the mini lion. She took him and smiled. He did have his and her eyes and his scar.

"What about me? Nothing of mine?" James asked.

"I think it is because I look so much more like you that it doesn't show in him and other wise these are my most noticeable features." Harry said. "Actually, that can work to our advantage. If dad posed as me we can get everyone else in and persuade Fudge that it is you guys and I'll come out. This can work when can we go to the ministry. I can do the disillusionment charm so we don't have to use the cloak. It's perfect."

"Tomorrow or well today why don't we go to bed and figure out the rest in the morning." James said as everyone then made their way down the steps and to their beds. Harry crawled into his bed, which was next to Hermione's and smiled. Tomorrow Sirius would be a free man...


	16. Waking up in a strange place

Excuse me for this but I would like everyone to please stop making remarks about my grammar. I know it is bad, but you haven't seen other stories. I don't see how grammar can be distracting. I did however notice those who made remarks about my grammar don't have stories. I am sorry that my grammar is terrible, I have worked really hard on this story. It is over 100 pages, and I really don't apprecate people giving me bad comments, especBeliailly when they don't understand writting these stories themselves. Again thank you for those who have given me awesome reviews.

Chapter 16: Waking up in a strange place...

Have you ever woken up and not remember where you are or why you where there. I have, but Harry Potter couldn't remember where he was. As we all know he was in Godric Hollow. Suddenly he remembered the events of last night, and the previous nights. He must have forgotten after the dream he just had. It was a dream of a man who had dark blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and he wore the colours of Gryffindor. Harry thought of many people first of which was Godric Gryffindor. Harry yawned and rolled over to look at the room. It was dark except for the fire place's warm, yellow, glow of the fire illumanating the rest of the people in the room. He noticed someone else awake but they seemed far away gazing into the fire. This person was like a mirrior to Harry, it was James Potter.

"Dad?" Harry whispered. James blinked a couple of times and turning his head to Harry.

"Pronglet, what are you doing up?" James asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up and saw you." Harry answered, James smiled at him.

"What are you doing up, and are you okay? You seemed out of it for a bit." Harry asked.

"I woke up a bit ago just like you. I am fine, I am just sorting through my head. Pronglet are you happy?" James said remembering his son's eyes.

"Yes, I am glad you, mum, and Sirius are back. I am really happy, why do you ask." Harry asked.

"I don't know, you have eyes just like your mother's. You have your emotions in them as well. Yesterday all I saw was pain, sadness, and nothing of the sort of happy and I was just wondering." James said.

"Believe me when I say I am happy, I still haven't sorted through all my emotions yet. Dad, I just need to go somewhere for a bit and just think."

"Go to your hide out thing. You can spend a long time there and not even waste time here." James said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I have so much going through me now, I can't think straight." Harry said smiling.

"I remember those days. When your mum and me went into hidding. We found out Voldemort was after you we couldn't stand the thought of you dying. I couldn't even see who was betraying us. I should have known too." James said.

"Wait, do you think someone changed the past?" Harry asked now was thinking.

"I don't know, that never occured to me." James said.

"Anyway it isn't your fault it is mine." Harry said.

"No, don't you dare say that. It was our choice to have you and we knew the consiquences that came with that. Harry if you weren't born, we would all have been dead anyway. Even Hermione, and Ron." James said.

"I never thought of it like that." Harry said looking at his best friends. Ron seemed to be having a nice peaceful dream, as was Hermione. Harry smiled and thought of something to change the subject.

"Can you tell me a story?" Harry asked.

"Sure from when, the marauders or from when you were a baby?" James asked smiling.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said turning so he was looking up back at the ceiling. James started his story of when Harry was a baby.

"One time when you were a baby...

"Morning Lily." James said coming up behind Lily, hugging her.

"Morning." Lily said turning around in his arms to face him.

"Where's Harry?" James asked. Lily pointed to the living room. James walked into the room and saw Sirius and Harry playing on the floor. Harry was still in his pajamas, sitting up facing Sirius, giggling madly. His bright greens eyes shone like two highly polished emeralds. Sirius would change into his dog form and sniff Harry then lick him. Then would leave the room and come back as Pafoo. Harry would occiasonally ride on the bear-like dog's back and would giggle even more when he would be flying around the house being chased by Lily. Finally would remember she would be able to stop him with magic he would transform back with a put from both boys. James just laughed.

Harry was laughing a bit. He silently, more so mentally, thought of how good it felt to laugh.

'Doesn't it?' Godric said.

'Yep.' Harry said picking up the furry animal from the end of the bed. 'You can sleep up here by me.' Harry thought.

'Wicked, thanks.' Godric said suggling up to Harry. Harry smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked.

"Godric." Harry answered.

"Why? Did he do something funny?" James asked.

"No, he...I just remembered did you know they can comuncate by thought through to their owners?"

"Yes, oh I get it." James said.

"Are you still tired?" Harry asked.

"No, you?" James asked sitting up.

"Nope, you hungry?" Harry asked as his stomach grummbled.

"We have more in common than I thought." James said as his stomach grummbled. Harry and James stiffled their laughes as they climbed up the stairs as quietly as they could. Harry looked behind himself and saw Godric coming up the stairs as best he could. He was still very small, although he was only going to get a couple inches bigger, he was still small. Harry laughed and picked him up. James looked back at his son and smiled, some of the green was returning to his eyes. They made their way into the kitchen to find something to cook.

"What are you in the mood for?" Harry asked.

"Hey I can cook, my turn, you did the cooking last night." James said and made Harry sit in his chair and put Godric on the counter in front of himself.

"How about eggs, bacon, and-" Harry started.

"Toast?" Hermione finished coming up the stairs with Rosie.

"Yes you know me all too well." Harry said as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Or was it the mind reading thing?" James asked.

"Nope she just knows me better than myself." Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek and greeted Rosie.

"Can she understand you?" James asked.

"Yep it is because if I am in Hermione's mind then I can hear Rosie." Harry said.

"Morning." Tori yawned coming up the stairs and into the kitchen with a tiger at her heels.

"Morning." Harry and Hermione greeted.

"Morning." James said.

"Is that Tigger?" Harry asked.

"Yep this is Tigger, T-I-double grr-er." Tori said laughing with everyone else besides James.

"I don't get it." James said.

"Tigger is from a muggle TV show." Tori explained.

"Oh we have a TV, do I know how to work it, no, but I know we have one. It is the big box thing right?" James said.

"Yes it is, Dad." Harry said. Tori suddenly had a glass of orange juice.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked.

"Tori is a Creatakenesis, which means she can think of something and create it." Harry explained.

"Really may I have some magical o.j.?" Hermione said, just then a pitcher appeared in front of her with a couple of glasses.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione answered. Harry poured three glasses, one for himself, James,and Hermione.

"It's good." Everyone declared.

"Thank you." Tori said blushing. "Though I must say it isn't much of a difference then regular orange juice or magic."

"Well, I think it tastes different." Harry said.

"Again thank you." Tori said. Sitting in a silence for a bit until Harry and Tori had to say something.

"I can't stand silence." Harry said along with Tori. Everyone laughed.

"Then what do you want to talk about then?" James asked.

"I have no clue." Harry said.

"Me neither." Tori said.

"How about we talk about the rest of our summer?" Hermione said.

"How about we talk about something like Diagon Alley today." Harry said.

"What about it." James asked.

"Fred and George's Joke shop." Harry said.

"Oh yeah I want to see that too." Tori said.

"Even though I am totally against it, rule breaking that is, I want to see it too." Hermione said.

"Oh come off it. You like breaking rules too. I mean you don't mind the minor ones." Ron said coming into the kitchen with Kate and Sirius. Everyone laughed.

"Harry can you set the table?" James asked.

"Sure, what now?" Harry asked because he did it with wandless magic, everyone again laughed.

"Eat." James said after he put the food on the table.

"My pleasure." Harry answered.

"Wait Harry can you do me a favor?" Sirius asked.

"Sure what?" Harry said.

"Go and wake up everyone please." Sirius said.

"Alright." Harry said then went downstairs.

"Mum, time for breakfast." Harry said rubbing her back.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yup." Harry answered.

"Morining sweetie." Lily said, while she sat up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Morining mummy." Harry said. Next Harry went to wake up Ginny.

"Ginny, time to wake up." Harry said and rubbed her back.

"Five more minutes?" Ginny asked.

"It is time for breakfast." Harry said.

"I'm up." Ginny said sitting up. Harry laughed along with Lily. Harry then went to Jake's bed.

"Jake, time for breakfast." Harry said shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Wha'ca eatin?" Jake asked.

"Food now get up before I push you off the bed." Harry said.

"Alright you win." Jake said rolling off the bed and going up the stairs. Now all was left Luna, Remus, and Chris.

"Luna, time to get up." Harry said rubbing her back.

"Oh, alright, morning Harry." Luna said and rolled over to sit up.

"Morning." Harry said as he walked over to Chris's bed.

"Chris, time to wake up bud." Harry said shaking his shoulder. Chris let out a sigh. "Come on." Harry said, then Chris got up. Harry then went to the last bed.

"Remus. Time for food." Harry said shaking his shoulder.

"Oi, why so early?" Remus asked.

"Because your bestest friend in the whole wide world told me to wake you up." Harry said that got Remus awake. Harry and Remus made their way up the stairs to the smell of food. Harry sat back down at his spot while Remus sat down next to James and whispered something in his ear, while James nodded.

"What are you four up to?" Harry demanded.

"What are you talking about?" James asked being confused.

"Let's see you sent me to go wake everyone up, then Remus didn't want to get up until I told him you sent me. Then he whisperes something in your ear, afterwards you nodded. Can anyone tell me that isn't suspious?" Harry said bringing his drink to his lips pretended to take a sip. Everyone burst out in laughter after he did. "What is so funny?" Harry asked.

"You took a drink." James said.

"No, I didn't I pretended to. You were caught the maraurars were out pranked." Harry said.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." James said. After James closed the door to the bathroom.

"Was it his idea?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Hand me his glass." Harry said. Sirius handed Harry, Jame's glass. Harry then gave Sirius his drink. Sirius who smiled, put the drink in the same spot the other drink had been in and returned to his food. Lily and Remus who now understood what he did smiled and returned to their food too. Harry now wanted food so he levitated spoonfuls to his plate. After James came out of the bathroom, Harry then conducted the ketchup to make a smilie face on his eggs.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked then taking a bit of egg.

"I think we are going to go to Diagon Alley." James said then took a drink of orange juice from his cup. "Or we can-" He was cut off because instead of sound coming out of his mouth bubbles came out and when they popped they made funny noises. James started to laugh after he reaslised he was pranked. James picked up his wand then wrote in mid air, "You know this means war."

"I know, but I am your son, also I have known Sirius and Remus for three years. I can't wait to have you as a teacher." Harry said all the teens giving him looks. "My mum and Dad are teaching this year at Hogwarts." Harry added after swallowing bacon.

"Cool that would make two maradure teachers during our education." Ron said.

"Fred and George are going to die when they find out." Ginny said.

"Do they even know Remus was a marauder?" Harry asked.

"No they don't." Remus said.

"Oh this is going to be good, they were the ones who gave me the maraurders map." Harry said.

"It is nice to know my son has the resources for mararudering." James said proudly while Lily rolled her eyes.

"What?" James, Sirius, and Harry asked.

"Nothing." Lily mutter something sounding like 'men'.

'Right...' Harry thought.

'She does have a point.' Hermione said.

'Sometimes this can get annoying, not that you are, just forgetting you are there.' Harry said.

'I know what you mean, I don't want anything to happen because of this.' Hermione said.

'Maybe we can ask Dumbledore if he can give us something so we can have control over it.'

'Or when we learn Occlumency we can shut each other out.'

'I think this is different though. Harry we have to figure this out. What is we made our minds less vunerable, maybe try clearing our minds.'

'But like you said, it is different than Occlumency. You can show me memories, but you can't hack into mine. See I can show you memories, but I can't see yours unless you show me.' Harry thought to Hermione, while showing her a picture of him and her at Hogwarts.

'True. Harry we may want to stop talking in our heads everyone is looking at us.' Hermione thought, Harry then looked over at everyone. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were looking at them with interest, the teens, besides Ron and Luna, looked at them as if they were the main act at the circus.

"We can read each other's mind." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Oh, that explains it." Tori said.

"What?" They both asked.

"You would always make funny looks with your face when ever you did that." Chris said.

"Oh." They both said. Breakfast went peacefully enough with talk lingering around. Many subjects were passed such as quidditch, Harry and Hermione, America, training, Hogwarts, and many others. Eventually James was able to regain talking and was quietly talking to Sirius. Harry figured the subject was a prank.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"First I want to free Sirius. Also we need to get the ministry to notice you guys as well as the rest of the world. But like Tori said last night at dinner, it might be bad that Voldemort knows your back. Then agian if he were to come to Godric's Hollow he would have a hard time doing so. Even if we have a secret keeper which I doubt, he already knows where we live. Next we can go to Diagon Alley after the prophet comes out. We need to have the world know the Potter family is back together." Harry said smiling at those last five words.

"I think that is a great idea, but have you given anymore thought to how?" James asked.

"Well sort of, but I think the disillusionment charm is the best way to go." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I agree." Remus said.

"But how do we tell Fudge? He is going to spaz." Sirius asked.

"Good point, we get him to send two Aurors, one he picks and the other the one Auror picks. Hopefully he picks one of our guys or girls from the Order. Then we let him use vertiessium, get a reporter which who we know we can get to meet us there and..." Harry was rambling on and on and looked up at the faces that were atonished. "How about me and Hermione handle this." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her upstairs. Everyone followed in interest. Harry and Hermione ran up to the third floor and immedatly started on a million things at once. Harry started a letters, reading a book, and practicing casting spells with his hand. Hermione was also writing letters, reading a book, and waving her wand in difficult ways. Both of them getting glazed faces once and a while then throwing stuff accross the room, not noticing the aduience or so the audenice thought.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean 'what' we are working on something we will fill you in later. It is rather complicated and we are trying to figure out if it will work. We are also having trouble figuring it out ourselves. If you want to help can we borrow two owls?" Harry asked. "Forura Comera." Harry waved his hand and out came a blue beam that shot out and made his chair fall over.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"I don't know but Harry that wasn't the incantation it was Foura Cotmera." Hermione said looking at the book.

"Opps. Where did it go, what did it do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know we didn't watch were it went just you." Ron said. "Try again."

"I don't think Harry should..." Hermione said.

"Forura Comera." Harry said standing. The blue stream of light hit a plant that was in the corner of the room. The plant slowly wilted and eventually died.

"Do you all think?" Ron started.

"That it is another form of the killing curse? Then yes." Tori said.

"Second it." Kate said her voice a little higher than a whisper.

"Hey don't get carried away now. It can't-" James started.

"What if I tried it on a spider or something?" Harry asked.

"Harry I don't think you should...what if you hit someone with it." Hermione said.

"I know but if this is what I think it is, then I have something Voldemort doesn't and I can win. Plus this can help our side. Forura Comera." Harry said putting his hand in the direction of a bee. The ray of blue light hit the bee and at first it kept going then glowed a bright blue then dropped to the floor. Hermione, and everyone else gasped.

"Dumbledore." Everyone said at once.


	17. Relaxation, Articals, and the Wizarding ...

I am sorry for the late update but well I am most certain that you won't mind that I made up for it.

Last Time on Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises:

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean 'what' we are working on something we will fill you in later. It is rather complicated and we are trying to figure out if it will work. We are also having trouble figuring it out ourselves. If you want to help can we borrow two owls?" Harry asked. "Forura Comera." Harry waved his hand and out came a blue beam that shot out and made his chair fall over.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"I don't know but Harry that wasn't the incantation it was Foura Cotmera." Hermione said looking at the book.

"Opps. Where did it go, what did it do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know we didn't watch were it went just you." Ron said. "Try again."

"I don't think Harry should..." Hermione said.

"Forura Comera." Harry said standing. The blue stream of light hit a plant that was in the corner of the room. The plant slowly wilted and eventually died.

"Do you all think?" Ron started.

"That it is another form of the killing curse? Then yes." Tori said.

"Second it." Kate said her voice a little higher than a whisper.

"Hey don't get carried away now. It can't-" James started.

"What if I tried it on a spider or something?" Harry asked.

"Harry I don't think you should...what if you hit someone with it." Hermione said.

"I know but if this is what I think it is, then I have something Voldemort doesn't and I can win. Plus this can help our side. Forura Comera." Harry said putting his hand in the direction of a bee. The ray of blue light hit the bee and at first it kept going then glowed a bright blue then dropped to the floor. Hermione, and everyone else gasped.

"Dumbledore." Everyone said at once.

Chapter Seventeen: Relaxation, Articals, and the Wizarding World in shock...(Imagine that)

"What?" Dumbledore asked from behind the group, startling most.

"I am sure you know, but...(tells story)..." Harry explained.

"Yes, I do know about that. It is a rare form and most can't complete the spell to its full potental." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh great does anyone have to know about this?" Harry asked.

"No, but if you do use it for any reason, you must tell me." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, well me and Hermione need to get back to work, I am guessing you got my owl?" Harry asked returning to the book.

"Yes that is why I am here. I have a few ideas but it seems though you have everything handled." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you proffessor, anyway if anyone wants to help you can get me a book. I need the book of complicated spells from Harry's bedroom." Hermione said as she tied a letter to Hedwig's leg and turned a page in a book.

"I'll get it." Tori said and disappeared. Harry levitated a few books over and quickly skimmed them.

"What are you two doing?" James asked.

"First of all we are trying to find a spell that can get everyone there without apparting or anything without floo, or anything that can't be detected. Then Hermione is trying to find a spell that can freeze time so we can get all of us in without being seen or heard. To where we can all get in there tell the story and get him to calm down." Harry explained.

"Wait a second all of us? How many people are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"First we need witnesses," Harry said pointing to the other teens. "we also need to have my parents because of Pettigrew. Next we of course Remus a friend and Professor Dumbledore because it is well him. So we have practically everyone here to go to the ministry. That is over ten people we all won't be able to go in there without bumping into people so we need a way to temporairly freeze time or something to get to the office. Unfreeze time and have a meeting freeze time and talk." Harry explained.

"Wow, that took you only a couple minutes to figure out?" Remus asked.

"Uh yeah if you want to help crack open a book." Harry said returning to his book. The trio helped out while everyone else had other things to do. Ron and Luna had to do homework so they had to go back to the Order along with Jake and Ginny.

"I can...wait a second Chris go and get the samples from W.W.W." Tori said quickly.

"Okay." Chris said a bit perplexed.

"What is W.W.W?" Hermione asked.

"Weasley Wizarding Weezes." Harry said.

"How do you know." Hermione asked.

"Adding two and two. I explain later Tori obviously has an idea." Harry said.

"Yes I do. Fred and George have come up with a new prank item more desguise than anything. Eat this one." Tori said handing Harry a red gumball. Harry took it and stuck it in his mouth and chewed. Suddenly he felt his scalp tingel and Hermione laughed. Harry looked in the mirror and laughed. His hair was a bright flaming firey red. Just like Lily's he did look more her child now than James's.

"So red do you think these will work for dequieses." Tori asked.

"Yeah me and my dad can pass as twins, you three can go as you please no one at the ministry will figure you out. But it may help if you changed your hair colour because deatheaters work there. Ron you will have to change your hair and eye colour, Hermione I want you to change your hair colour only, I love your eyes too much to not see them." Harry said smiling and returned to his book.

"Harry I think I've found something." Chris said, he had been looking in a history book of anicent magic.

"What?" Harry said putting his book down and going over to look at it.

Chapter 27: Wandless Acient Magic

Wandless magic has been around for centuries only obtainable to those of great power. Those able to accoplish it, it will take many months to learn. No record has held no the less over half a year. Except Merlin himself he was able to accomplish Wandless magic in four months. See pages 142-169 for more on Merlin. The way to learn the art of wandless magic takes patients, clear minds, and concentration. Most people with too many thoughts and emotions can't obtain this power. Pure concentration is the key to learning about wandless. Some incantations you may mispronounce may cause differnet reactions. One example is the Avada Kederva curse. A wizard long long ago by the name of Salem McLarn, accidently said the incatation wrong and this curse was issued. He meant the avra kedra charm which helps tidey a area, an early scourify charm....

"Well?" Chris said.

"I have to sit down for a second." Harry said holding his head. He sat down on his arm chair with a shocked face. Tori went and read the paragraph and did the same as Harry but a little less of shock.

"Oh my merlin." Tori whispered.

"Oh my merlin what?" Hermione asked rereading the paragraph finding nothing that big of a deal.

"That's exactly it, Merlin." Harry said.

"What about him?" Kate asked.

"Harry completed wandless in less than a month and is very strong at it. He doesn't get as drained when he does it like Merlin used to. Merlin was and still concidered the most powerful wizard in history. Not even Dumbledore can match up to some of his ablitiys not to mention out do him." Tori said.

"Harry, is that true you only learned it in a month?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was easy. I don't know how I did it, but I did. Oh shoot." Harry said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Another thing to add to the list for being famous for." Harry said.

"No one has to know." Kate said. "Except us and the others."

"Just great. I mean someone is going to get a wiff of it sometime." Harry said. "It won't take long. I hate being famous. Everyone always looking my scar, hating me because the paper's lies, and not listening to me. They are always saying he is so powerful, he's done this, then why won't they listen to me and tell me the adults are going to handle it." Harry said.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry said gently knowing she was probably on the verge of tears.

"I know you don't like being famous. I know you hate it and wish it never happened but Harry after you beat Voldemort you will be even more famous. Though you do have us Harry, we will always be your friends no matter what." Hermione said.

"I know you know that I know, but I just wish I didn't have to be famous for one day. I know that you'll always be my friends no matter what. Even after I kill him." Harry said.

"Harry, look we know you don't want to be famous I just want you to know even when we were in America, we never judged you. Why would you lie when you always put your own life on the line for people you don't even know, then ask for more attention after every media crowed you." Kate said.

"Yeah, we never judged you." Tori said, Chris nodded his head.

"Thanks, that is good to know. We have to get back to work, we seriously need to figure some of this stuff out." Harry said, Harry levitated some books over but they fell right in front of him with a loud thump.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore....downstairs just after talking to Harry and gang....

"Lils calm down." Sirius said rubbing her shoulder.

"He hates being famous you can tell, he may not say it straigt out but as we all know we stand here he does. No one is to know that he can do that or about what he has created. It doesn't leave this house." Lily said.

"We know he hates it and I agree no one else is to know." James said pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Agreed, well I do have business to attend to, I just came for a check up." Dumbledore said and dissaparrated.

"Lily I won't say a word." Remus said.

"Me too." Sirius said hugging Lily. The adults sat around shooting the breeze until they heard a loud THUMP, from upstairs everyone ran up the stairs to the third floor.

"Everyone alright?" James said getting there first.

"Yeah it was just books dad." Harry said.

"Oh okay try not to scare me like that." James said.

"What happened to your hair?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Oh Fred and George's sample. Thank merlin we found it it is a way to get everyone in without disillousionment charms." Harry said.

"Good, do you not want to be my twin anymore?" James asked.

"No, she gave it to me." Harry said pointing to Tori.

"Chris got it for me." Tori said pointing to Chris who made a I-didn't-do-face.

"I randomly grabbed one." Chris said. Everyone laughed at his face. After everyone calmed down Harry returned to his book to look up a time stopping spell. He finished book 1, then 2, 3,4,5, and on number six it was around two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I found something..." Harry said. He continued to read.

Time

Time is a ver dangerous thing to meddle with, not many are willing to change time. One reason being it is illegal, others fear. Many people could have changed time and we not reaslise it. If anyone would change time it could be terrible or for the better.

A new way was discovered to stop time in 1842, by a wizard named Sir Michael Ford. This spell is used to stop time temporairly. Not many have been able to accomplish this spell, only a few hold the amount of power to complete it. Many have tried and many have failed. Those who have succeded were able to stop time for an hour. Sir Michael Ford was the only wizard to hold time frozen for an hour. The incantation today isn't exact as it was when Ford used it, but it will hold up to a certain amount of time depending on the wizard who cast it...

"It says that the incantation is Tonina Vertia." Harry said handing the book to Hermione, who then handed it to the rest of the group.

"Well, lets see, it says here who ever you are going to freeze time with you must touch so they aren't effected by the spell." Tori said. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione held Tori's who held Kate's hand and she held Chris's hand. Harry held up his hand and paused he closed his eyes.

"Tonina Vertia." Harry said, he voice echoed throughout the house. Everyone felt a spinning sensation in their stomachs and then it all stopped suddenly. Harry started to walk over to the door pulling everyone with him. Hermione noticed he was stronger now, something happened the way his voice had powerfully echoed around the room. She noted how he could pull everyone and not be jerked back. The other trio had looks of worry on their faces as well.

"Harry are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry answered in a low voice.

"You just seem different." Kate said.

"It might be the side effects of this spell, I don't know how long it will last so lets go see if it actually worked first." Harry said. They made their way downstairs into the living room. Sirius was watching t.v. but he wasn't moving, his arm was streched out in front of him with the remote with a confused look on his face. The teens moved into the kitchen where James was preparing a sandwich, Harry went over and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Harry that isn't nice." Hermione said laughing with everyone else.

"You guys, I can't hold it anylonger." Harry said. "I have to break the connection." Harry closed his eyes and collapsed. James started to move.

"What happened to my sandwich, whoa, what, how, when?" James asked which made everyone laugh. Until they realise one laugh wasn't there. Harry still laid on the floor still, eyes closed.

"Harry?" Hermione shook Harry's shoulder.

"James can you....what happened?" Sirius asked coming into the kitchen.

"I am still trying to figure that out." James said.

"Oh, well maybe we should get him on the couch." Sirius said. James picked up Harry who was extremly light, and placed him on the couch. "Now what happened?" Hermione explained the whole thing about the time freezing spell and how Harry was emenzley strong.

"Good thing Lily went to the store, she would flip now we have to get him up before-" James started.

"Mum get home?" Harry said.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes." Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me." Hermione said.

"Let me go and get ready for the ministry."

"I don't think you should go today."

"I'm going just come get me when mum comes home." Harry said disappearing up the stairs. Hermione went to follow him but someone held her back.

"Hermione can I talk to you in the library?" James asked he was the one holding her back. She gave a look of wanting to go to Harry but nodded and followed James to the library. There was a bit of silence until James figured out what he was going to say.

"I know you love my son but if he is anything like me or Lily. Just let him go, I know you have known him longer just give him a bit of time to himself." James said gingerly.

"I do love him, he just scares me sometimes. He doesn't say when something is bothering him, he just lets it eat him up inside until he becomes a bomb. I am trying to help him that's all. I love your son James, I feel like..." Hermione couldn't finish.

"Feel like you can't let that happen to him and you need to go to him?" James finshed.

"Yeah, is it like that with you and Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, no matter what I would always want to be with her." James said. "He loves you too, I am guessing he just doesn't want you to see him in the state he is in. He may figure you have see him in too much pain and frustration and everything else, he doesn't want you to see him like this."

"Probably." Hermione said drying her eyes.

"Look if you ever need to talk to me you can. Don't worry whatever it is, and it will stay between us." James said giving her a hug.

"Thanks James. Harry is going to really like hanging around with you. He needs a father. Also if you need to talk to me too for what ever reason you can." Hermione said smiling a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." James said sweetly.

"I'M HOME!" Lily yelled throughout the house.

"We better go help with the grocreys." James said getting up.

"Yeah." Hermione said getting up too.

"Hey guys what...do you want for dinner. Hermione are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione said. "You want help?"

"Yeah, you boys go and get ready and us girls will get an early dinner ready. We can get a to-go dinner ready while you boys change. Then while you eat we can go and change then we will eat." Lily said as she magiced all the grocerys away and started to make sandwiches.

"Alright." James said and the guys started up the stairs. He stopped on the second floor.

"Look don't wake up Harry we'll send Hermione up so she can talk to him." James said. The other two nodded while they split up to get dressed.

10 minutes later...

"Can someone go and get Harry?" Lily asked.

"I will." Hermione said. She ran up the stairs outside of Harry's room.

"Whoa." Harry said through the door. Hermione gently knocked.

"Come in." Harry said.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Much better." Harry said his eyes were glowing.

"Did you just get back? You are refreshed and you look a lot happier than you usually are." Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, I did. I sorted my mind out. I am so happy to see you." Harry said going up to her and kissing her. "I have probably been gone for about a day."

"I am glad you are feeling better." Hermione said putting her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"Good are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah so get dressed in some, wait you are. Did you have clothes there? I love your robes. I have ones just like them just blue."

"Thank you and I know because you are wearing them." Harry said.

"Just try to only use magic if you need to. Like for time freezing." Hermione said as Harry put an arm around her waist and they started to make their way for downstairs.

"I promise." Harry said. They walked into the kitchen. Harry swore James smiled, but wasn't sure.

"You look much better." Sirius said.

"Yeah I went to the hide-a-way thing and got some rest and filled up my pensive more. Is it possible for a pensive to be filled?" Harry asked holding up his pensive. It was almost over flowing.

"I am not sure but I am sure we are going to be late for the meeting Dumbledore had scheduled." James said. "What's the plan?"

"Alright we all apparate to the ministry, Jake and Ginny aren't coming." Just then Ron appartated into the living room with a sandwich at hand. "Then I'll stop time we go to the office cast the disillousionmetn charm on everyone except myself, Hermione, and Ron. Next we uncast it when we get into the office. From there we have to figure it out on our own." Harry finished to the astonished adults. "Well get going." Harry said. Everyone put the disillousionment charms on themselves then apparated. Only Harry and Hermione were left they gave each other a quick kiss and apparated.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked. He felt someone grab his hand.

"I'm Tori. Everyone else has someone holding on so we are clear except for Hermione. Hermione go on the other side of Harry so Chris can get your hand." Tori said.

"Alright. Harry you're on." Hermione said.

"Tonina Vertia!" Harry said agian his voice echoed. Everyone disillousioned themselves after their stomach stopped tingling. "Good everyone is here now ready?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "We are going to apparate to the inside now." Harry explianed. Everyone got into the ministry.

"Now what?" Tori asked.

"We have a meeting to go to." Dumbledore said coming across the lobby. Harry was hit with emotion.

"How did you...I don't want to kow lets go." Harry said.

"Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah I am fine actually and that isn't a lie. That trip must've cured me a bit I don't feel so bad about here anymore." Harry answered truthfully.

"Good. You are in charge give the orders." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Okay. Now when we get there once we are in the office we need everyone to put the charms back on." Harry said everyone ran to the office know Harry had to hold this and his magic was draining every second. Once there everyone put the charms on while James, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore stayed visible.

"Go ahead Harry lift it." Dumbledore said. Harry closed his eyes and everyone came back to life. Ministry workers running errands, secretary's sending owls, paper air planes flying about. James went up to Fudge's sectretary.

"Hello we are here to see the minister, appointment under Harry Potter." James said.

"Yes he is ready to see you." The blonde haird witch said. James held open the door for a few seconds for those invisible to go in then those visible.

"Ah, Mr Potter how are you this fine day?" Fudge asked.

"I'm fine how are you Fudge?" James said.

"Good. What did you need Harry?" Fudge asked.

"First of all can you call up two aurors, some vertierisum, and are you in for a surprise today?" James asked.

"Sure for every thing." Fudge said. He went over to the fire and called up two auror and went over to his cabient and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Two people came out of the fire one being Mad-Eye and the other being Tonks.

"Yes minister?" Moody asked.

"Well Mr. Potter called you here. For what I am not sure." Fudge said.

"Do you mind if we put silencing charms on the room?" James asked.

"Not at all."

"Good now onto business." James said.

"What do you need Harry?"

"First of all I am not Harry." James said.

"I am." Harry said taking the charm off himself.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!?" Fudge yelled.

"Calm down, their aren't two Harrys but three Potters." James said.

"You mean you're James Potter?" Fudge said.

"Yes, and I am Lily Potter." Lily said removing the charm.

"But your dead!" Fudge yelled.

"No we aren't." Sirius said coming out.

"Arrest him!" Fudge yelled at Tonks and Moody.

"Wait hear him out he is innocent, you didn't give him a chance last time." Harry yelled.

"That is impossible, where is Peter then?" Fudge asked.

"How do you think Voldemort got back to life." Harry spat. "If you would have listened to me and Professor Dumbledore then maybe we would have to have a war, but then my parents would still be dead. Now give everyone in here truth serum if needed but you only need it for a certain few. Everyone come on out." Harry said. After his word everyone else lifted the charm.

"Alright." Fudge said.

"Oh and if you ask any questions not related to the subject you will be in trouble." Harry said you could see the anger buring in his eyes. Hermione came over and held his hand.

"Calm down." She whispered.

"Yes one at a time then." Fudge said pouring the liqiud into Sirius's throat.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked Sirius, whose eyes had glazed over.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"In what relation are you to Harry Potter?"

"I am his godfather."

"On October 31st, 1981 did you tell You-Know-Who where the Potter's house is located?"

"No! I would never, I would die for them. It was Peter Petigrew. He was their secretkeeper. We switched at the last moment and no one besides us four knew about it." Sirius said. Fudge was baffled. He poured some into Jame's mouth.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter."

"In what relation are you to Harry Potter?"

"I am his father."

"Who was your secretkeeper?"

"At first it was Sirius but we changed it to Peter because we figured Voldemort wouldn't go for him." James said gloss-eyed. Fudge went over to everyone else asking them questions. Fudge eventually had to sit down.

"I must have to delcare you free then and you alive." Fudge said.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Now I need to go and get someone be right back. Don't leave or follow I will be back in a few minutes." Harry walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later with no other than Rita Seeker. (I know I didn't spell that right Sorry)

"Now our agreement still stands?" Harry asked Rita.

"Yes, now may we get on with this. I have an engagement." Rita said taking out parchment and quill. "Now what is the sub-" Rita had just noticed the people in the room Lily and James Potter being the main attraction.

"Yes my parents are back to life and my godfather, Sirius, is back to life and free. We need to take this interview thing and whatever. All we need is for everyone to know they are back to life." Harry said annoyingly.

"James and Lily Potter back to life?" Rita shrieked.

"Yes now onto the article." James said.

"Okay then, now..."

Next morning....

"I wonder when that darn paper is going to to get here." Harry said for the millionth time this past hour. He had been up for three hours and it was just turning eight o'clock. Harry was up only him and Godric were awake. He was sitting in front of the fire looking at it as if it were going to make a paper appear. Harry heard a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig with a letter from Ron.

Dear Harry,

The paper isn't here yet, I know you are pacing back and forth. Calm down mate. It will most likily come when you are done reading this.

Best Mate,

Ron

A tawny owl flew in through the window Harry just opened.

"Finally." Harry said putting money into the pouch. He opened the paper and right there on the front page was a picture of him and his parents.

POTTERS COME BACK TO LIFE AND BLACK FREE

As we all know the fateful tale of Harry Potter, I have come to find that James and Lily Potter walk the earth. No one knows how or why, but they are now back. Your eyes do not decive you when you read that Lily and James Potter are alive. They aske no one bother them, they need 15 years to catch up on with their son Harry Potter. As we all know he has accoplished a lot. Also Sirius Black is free, he has been claimed inoccent. Truth Serum proved he did not commit any murders. Here is a interview we had with the group at the ministry.

Press: How is it at the Potter home?

Harry Potter: Good we are having a lot of fun.

James Potter: Yeah we are having fun, but not too much.

Lily Potter: Yes, we are hoping as soon as this is realsed we can go out in public and have fun and spend time outside of home.

Press: How do you think people are going to react by you being alive and you being free?

HP: I think at first there will be much distrust between all of us, but hopefully in the end everyone will agree in the end that Sirius is innocent and my parents alive.

JP: I still can't belive that my best friend was accused of selling us out to Voldemort. I think after everyone gets use to us everything will be okay.

LP: I am hoping for the best.

Hermione Granger: I feel that everyone's reactions are based on the people themselves. At first I myself couldn't belive it. See Harry's reactions were so warming that he finally got a family. Not that he really didn't have one before though.

SB: I feel not everyone will trust me at first or Lily and James but hopefully they will in the end.

Remus Lupin: I feel the same way as everyone else.

Press: Now that you are back and able to do anything what are your plans?

JP: I am hoping to get reaquated with my son and we all (jestering around the room to Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Lily Potter,and Remus Lupin.) can spend a lot of time together like we should have for the past 15 years.

LP: I just want to catch up with my son and old friends.

SB: I first want to go to stores and go out in public without having to lurk and hide. I never did any of those things that I was blamed for except breaking out of Azkaban.

Press to Harry and friends: Harry who are all these people and how did you meet them?

HP: I met them at my birthday party and this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Kate Davidson, Tori Michaelson, and Chris Allens. They are from America and are going to Hogwarts this year.

TM: Yes I am looking forward to going this year.

CA: Me too.

KD: Me three.

Continued on page 4.


	18. Diagon Alley

Chapter 18: Diagon Alley

Harry put down the paper and smiled. Sirius was free and his parents known alive. He got up and started to make breakfast. Soon Hermione came sown she saw Harry smiling and emerald eyes glowing the paper must have come. She snuck up behind Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Morning." Harry said quietly.

"I take it the article came claiming year happy mood?" Hermione asked.

"Yeppers." Harry said flipping the bacon with bits of grease popping.

"Good, your parents said we are going to Diagon Alley today. I was talking to them last night. I really like them Harry. I am glad you have them as parents. You have never had parents before and they are easy going and don't act like parents. You aren't used to having rules, as we all know, and they haven't created any for you to follow." Hermione said taking out plates for the table. For the first time Harry really looked at the kitchen.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the glass slider and other windows, which were covered with a thin white curtain. They went well with the creamed coloured walls with wood trim along the bottom and top against the ceiling. The polished wooden cabinets with a deep maple colour. There were the basic muggle appliances too a fridge, microwave, stove, and a toaster. Harry set the bacon down on the table. It was a bit worn but not much.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah just looking around." Harry said. "I would start to eat because-"

"Good morning!" Sirius said coming down the stairs.

"Good call." Hermione said to Harry.

"Good morning." Harry and Hermione said.

"Morning." James said coming downstairs with Lily. Everyone exchanges 'good mornings' and sat down to eat.

"Do you want something to drink Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sure coffee, no orange juice, coffee, orange juice, coffee, orange juice, coffee, orange juice-" Sirius started.

"Sirius! Make up your mind!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry, I can't make up my mind." Sirius said mocking the seriousness.

"Sirius be serious." Hermione and Harry said at the same time, not using mind talk. Everyone laughed at them, first because come on can Sirius Black ever be serious. Second serious and the name Sirius sound the same.

"Orange juice." Sirius stated.

"Finally." James said handing Sirius the pitcher of orange juice.

"So are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are after breakfast." Lily said.

"Yay, I can't wait, I want to see Fred and George's shop so bad." Harry said.

"I love my son." James said. Lily slapped him lightly on the arm.

"It might be because he is there finical banker." Sirius said. Harry looked at him wide-eyed.

"How-?" Harry started.

"It was obvious, how did they get so much gold in the first place? Also somehow, they got it right after your fourth year. Not too hard to figure out." Sirius said taking a bit of bacon. Harry shrugged.

After breakfast in the family room…

"Alright everyone know where we are apparating to?" James asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "Good now when everyone gets there just wait until we are all there." Harry now stepped into the room and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"I forgot my wand; I keep forgetting it every time I go somewhere. I guess I don't feel like I need it." Harry answered.

"Oh." Remus said. Harry then appartated to Fred and George's shop, but his apparition didn't make a sound. Everyone just shook their heads and followed suit. Although everyone wondered how he was able to do that but everyone's attention including Lily's was distracted by all the inventions.

"Welcome to Wizard Wizarding Wheezes." Fred and George said together.

"Hey." Harry said. Fred and George smiled to each other and tackled Harry with a purple and orange jacket. "GET OFF ME!" Harry yelled. By the time he stood up, he realized why they tackled him. He wore a jacket that had the store name on it. He started to laugh. Hermione was tackled too. She although knew it was coming so she prepared herself as best she could.

"Thanks guys. You must have lots of tension building inside of you." Harry asked mysteriously.

"Why?" They asked perplexed.

"Oh that's right you don't know do you?" Harry asked.

"WHAT?" The twins demanded.

"Meet Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony." Harry said, pointing to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"WHAT? You aren't the marauders." The red heads said.

"Yes they are." Lily said.

"No way we had a marauder as a teacher for a year wait…no fair Harry, Ron, and Hermione get two marauders as teachers. No fair." Fred said.

"Now that is clear I am going to have a look at this store." Harry said slipping away. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into various aisles.

"Harry I know you're excited but calm down." Hermione said pulling him back.

"Sorry." Harry said stopping. He looked at the shelf in front of him. Extendable Ears, Explosive Creams, Engorgement Cake, Elephant Sticks, and Emotional Friezes.

"Wow, there is a lot of stuff." Hermione said looking up at all the things on other shelves.

"Yeah, and I thought they were just blowing stuff up." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said looking now at Harry.

"What?" Harry said now realizing Hermione looking at him.

"Nothing you are acting like a normal person. A normal teen. I am glad you're getting to experience it." Hermione said. Suddenly there was a burst of people running into the store. Many saying this like "Look Lily and James are really back!" Others would say "Sirius Black, oh my" Harry was starting to get annoyed when everyone started to make comments about him and Hermione holding hands.

"Are you two dating?" A random person asked Harry and Hermione.

"No, we are girlfriend and boyfriend. Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"No, just wondering." The boy said, then the boy went off telling everyone.

"You may want to get used to this." Harry said he made his way over to his parents and Remus. "Everyone follow me I know how we can lose them. Give me your hand." Harry said holding out his hand.

"No that is too powerful for you. I don't want you to get tired out." Lily said.

"No it won't I just need someone else to help me. I need to make eye contact and I can use some of their magic." Harry said.

"Harry look at mine." Hermione said grabbing everyone's hand and her and Harry stopped time.

"That was quick." James said.

"Lets go." Harry said making his way through the crowd pulling Hermione with him. They got out into the street. "We need to go to another shop. But where?" Harry said to himself.

"Lets go and get your robes." James said taking off into the direction of Madame Malkins. Everyone followed. Harry and Hermione unstopped time and walked into the store.

"Hello. Welcome back Lily and James. How can I help you?" A young witch asked.

"Hi, thank you. Actually can we get some robes for my son?" James asked.

"Sure just come back here Mister Potter." The witch said gently grabbing Harry's arm.

"Hermione are you getting some too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said and another witch came and guided her to the room. The adults then went to another room. The tailors started to work on the teens.

"So how do you think people will react?" Harry asked wondering if she would get what he meant. He was talking about their relationship.

"I am not sure, but I am hoping for the best. I am willing to put up with the press." Hermione said.

"Good because there will be a lot at first then it will die down when something else happens." Harry said. "I hate the press."

"Me too." The young witch that was tailoring Harry said. "They are so rude, they will do anything just to find a story. I didn't believe in one story of theirs Mr. Potter."

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Martha Haze, sir." Martha said.

"Please don't call me Mr. Potter, Martha." Harry said sweetly.

"Yes sir." Martha said.

"Or sir, just call me Harry." Harry said.

"Okay, Harry." Martha said.

"Oh and you can talk I don't mind. Please don't treat me like a famous person. I hate it when people do that. They think I don't want to talk to them because I am a stuck up snob." Harry said. "Oh, and I am glad you didn't believe those papers. They were mainly lies. Most or some of which were and others weren't like the quibbler."

"Alright so are you doing anything special in school this year?" Martha asked.

"Yes, I was made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor." Harry said shyly.

"Congratulations. When I went there our captain was Oliver Wood. I left after you ended up in Chamber of Secrets. Did you really kill the monster with in? What was it?" Martha asked eagerly.

"Thank you. Yes I did it was a basilisk." Harry said.

"Wow, ouch." Martha said.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine just poked myself with a needle." Martha said hiding her finger.

"Let me see." Harry said.

"No I am okay, I'll be right back." Martha said.

"No, let me see it." Harry said gently grabbing her wrist. He looked at the small slice in her finger. It wasn't deep but needed a bandage. With a wave of his hand her cut was healed. "This is our little secret." Harry said. The other tailor girl wasn't looking at the moment but Hermione was. She was smiling, seeing Harry be so nice must be a shock to the other girl.

"Okay, I can do that." Martha said bringing Harry back over to the stool. "We are almost done what colours do you want?"

"Black, blue, and green." Harry said.

"Okay I'll be right back you are done Harry." Martha said.

"Are you done Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Are you?" Hermione asked steeling a kiss while no one was looking.

"Yep." Harry said. They waited out in the entrance of the robe shop. There they waited for the adults while sitting on the couch. Harry randomly ducked and pulled Hermione down too.

"What?" She asked.

"Reporters." Harry whispered. He shrunk his clothes and put them in his backpack. He then did the same with Hermione's. The adults came out of the other doorway and saw them sitting on the floor.

"What are you two-?" Lily started but was pulled down by the rest of the marauders.

"Reporters." James whispered.

"Lets go face them, I am not going to let them do this to us. Sneak around trying to avoid them. It's stupid." Harry said standing up. He paid for everyone's things and pulled Hermione out the door. The adults followed. There outside were about 20 reporters. As soon as Harry stepped out of the door they all started to ask a lot of questions. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Silenco." Harry said loudly. It quieted every reporter. "Now that I have your attention I will just like to say something that hopefully you won't write down or I can do more than just this simple charm. I hate being famous and all that comes with it. I have lost my parents and been made famous. I have had trouble find me and become even more famous. Now don't follow me, my family, my friends, and certainly not my classmates. Now is that clear?" Harry asked. Most reporters nodded their heads others just looked shocked, some just looked annoyed. "Now I lift this charm and you will all leave if you don't those who stay with have extra body parts or less body parts. NOW LEAVE." Harry yelled and then muttered the incantation to release the charm. Some of the reporters left others stayed challenging Harry Potter.

"We aren't leaving, and you can't make us. Plus you are going to get in trouble from the ministry for use of magic." One reporter said.

"Do you want to bet on that?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. You only did that for more attention. Just like always. You and that Dumbledore." The reporter said.

"Don't you ever speak about Albus Dumbledore like that in front of me or anyone for that matter. He is a wizard you will never be. You can't even be compared to him that is how worthless, cowered, and no way ever could you be compared to Albus Dumbledore. Now I suggest that you leave now." Harry said. Some of the other reporters noticed a bit of a red tint around Harry and walked away now there were 3 left.

"No I am not leaving. James what is it like having a son like Harry Potter?" The reporter asked.

"He is the best son anyone could have and I wouldn't ever change him. Now you heard him leave!" James said.

"I don't think so. Remus what is it like to have your friends return from the dead and have a murder in you presence." The reporter asked. The other two reporters backed away as Harry burst into what looked like flames. He looked as if he had a fire around him.

"LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL BE IN MUNGO'S FOR YEARS. SIRIUS BLACK IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE INNOCENT. HE WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE. HE HIS A PUPPY AT HEART. I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CALLING MY GODFATHER A MURDERER. NOW LEAVE OR I WILL DO SOMETHING SO BAD I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF IT YET. GO!" Harry yelled. His voice had rung throughout Diagon Alley. Some witches and wizards applauded. The reporter remained still.

"THAT'S IT BUCKO YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT." Harry pulled out his wand but the reporter had disarmed him. "Oh think you can stop me? Right STUPFEY!" Harry yelled. He didn't expect what happened next. His wand flew up and preformed the spell and it had so much power it blasted the reporter at least 50 feet. Again people applauded others stood transfixed. Harry ran over to the man and saw he had flown into a wall and was knocked out.

"Harry is he okay?" Hermione yelled down to him.

"Yeah just knocked out." Harry yelled back. "I am taking him to Mungo's I'll be right back." Harry said then apparated. After 10 minutes he came back to the same spot where the same people were still standing transfixed.

"Thanks Harry." Sirius said hugging his godson.

"No problem Padfoot." Harry said into his godfather's shirt.

"You feeling okay? Do you feel drained?" Sirius asked.

"A bit not much though." Harry said. They stood up and walked over to the others.

"Good job Pronglet." James said hugging his son.

"Thanks." Harry said and he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione.

"Good job." Hermione said and kissed him in front of the crowed Diagon Alley viewers.

"Thank you." Harry said. He could tell some people in the aduidence were watching some happy, mad (the young teenage girls), in awe, and others still in shock. (hope they are okay LoL)

He then again felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around and didn't see anyone at first then he looked down. It was a little girl. Harry squatted down so he could talk to her.

"Hello, my name is Marie you are a very good wizard. I want to be like you when I grow up. That man got what was coming to him. Harry Potter you are a good guy and not a bad guy like the papers say. I always knew you were a good guy." The little girl said to Harry.

"Thank you Marie. I appreciate that. How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Five." Marie said.

"Well soon enough you will be going to Hogwarts right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Marie said.

"Well when you do work hard, study, and get a friend like Hermione that will make you do your homework and soon you will be like me." Harry said. "But try not to be famous it isn't as good as you may think."

"Okay thank you Harry." Marie said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am her mother thank you for talking to her. Sorry for bothering you and your family and friends." The lady said.

"First off my name is Harry not Mr. Potter. It is nice to meet you and your daughter is very sweet and it was a great pleasure talking to her. Also she or you weren't bothering me or my family and friends." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry. Thank you but we must get going. Good luck this year at school." The women said.

"No problem. Thank you." Harry said to the women. The women left and Harry looked back at the other people.

"You are so sweet you know that." Lily said hugging him.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Can we go home now? I am a little tired and we may want to leave before more reporters come back." Harry said as he and everyone laughed. Everyone then apparated back to Godric Hollow.


	19. Family time, and training news

Chapter 19: Family time, and training news

"Go to bed." Lily said as they arrived back.

"No. I just said that so we could have an excuse to leave before the reporters come.

"I am proud of you son. Though I am not entirely proud of the fact you resorted to magic, but that was so cool." James said.

"Thanks, I really didn't want to do that but that guy just got onto my nerves real bad. I could just let him insult you all like that. I just had to do something." Harry said.

"Lesson one on why not to tick Harry off." Sirius said. Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Well who's hungry?" Remus asked.

"Me!" Sirius said.

"Well that was a useless question." Lily said. As the laughter died down a tall man with an silver beard apparated into the family room startling all but Harry, who he had appeared behind.

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry said turning around to face the old man. "I took the man to Mungo's and I made sure he got the attention he needed after performing the counter curse. I also know it was wrong to use magic like that and I could have handled it better then resorting to magic. Is that why you are here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you read my mind. Glad to know of that now I was wondering if you could have the other trio hang around here for a bit. Ginny and Ron went back to the burrow with their family to do something. Jake and Luna went home as well. The other trio's parents were back in America packing and they were already packed. They are just going to bring their siblings well Kate is. Chris and Tori's siblings are going to stay. Chris and Tori's siblings are well non-magic. Is it okay?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm alright with it?" James said. "How about you guys?"

"That would be cool." Harry said.

"Well they will be here in about 3…2…" Dumbledore was interrupted by three semi-loud '_CRACKS'_.

"Hey Chris, Kate, and Tori." Harry said.

"Hello Harry." The other trio chimed. "Hello everyone." Everyone else said their hellos' and eventually Dumbledore left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"We can listen to some music and make some food. Play some games. We can maybe find some games." Harry said turning on the radio the Beetles were playing 'Twist and Shout'. (A.N. I don't know any British bands. All I know is that the Beetles are from Liverpool, England. Sorry.)

"No offence to you guys but Europe has bad music. I mean I like the beetles and all but I'd rather listen to something with more guitars, amps, drums, so on and so forth." Tori said zapping her c.d. case and changing the music to American music. The song Headstrong came on by Trapt.

"None taking. I like this better anyway." James said jamming to the music, Sirius joining him. Lily just shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Kate went to join Sirius and James.

Circling, you're circling, you're circlin you're head,  
comtemplating everything you ever said, now I see the truth I got a doubt,  
a different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
see inside, inside of our heads yea, well now that's over,  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Chorus)  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest,  
your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright,  
that's how you play I guess you get through every night,  
well now that's over,  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
see inside, inside of our heads yea, well now that's over,  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Chorus)

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,   
and this is not where you belong, (where you belong)

I can't give everything away,  
I won't give everything away,

I know,  
I know all about,  
I know,  
I know all about,  
I know all about your motives inside,  
and your decision to hide

(Chorus)

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong, where you belong,  
(this is not where you belong)

I can't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
This is not where you belong

Chris and Hermione were talking about something in ancient runes. Tori was looking through her c.d.s. So Harry went into the kitchen to help his mother. He walked in and noticed her laughing at Godric. He was up on his hind legs wanting some of the lunchmeat that Lily had. Harry then realized that he hadn't fed Godric.

"Don't worry hunny. I have fed him for you." Lily said.

"Sometimes I wonder if how I ever got by with out you and dad." Harry said laughing.

"Me too, what did you want? Are you feeling alright?" Lily asked.

"I came to help." Harry said.

"You don't have to." Lily said.

"But I want to." Harry said washing his hands.

"Alright can you get me out some mustard?" Lily asked.

"Sure here you go." Harry said handing Lily the mustard jar. He picked up Godric and pulled out a bowl and poured some milk in it for him to eat, he still really wasn't able to have many solids. Godric drank happily.

"I'm not used to having a pet that doesn't hunt." Harry said to his mother.

"I understand. You are such a sweet good boy well young man. I love you so much you know that right?" Lily asked.

"Yes I love too mum." Harry said kissing her cheek. Tori walked into the kitchen with a baby in her arms. He was a little boy no more than 4 months.

"This is Kate's little brother Landon. Do you have some milk for him?" Tori asked.

"Yeah and a bottle." Lily said. "We still have Harry's bottles." Harry went and found a bottle and filled it with some milk and warmed it.

"If you don't mind me asking but why didn't you just zap one?" Harry asked.

"Well we as in our family's weren't sure if he should have magical milk or anything for that matter food wise. So we just feed him this stuff." Tori said feeding Landon. Kate came into the room and sighed.

"I thought he crawled off or something." Kate said.

"No he just got fussy and I went and got him some milk." Tori said.

"Oh. Hey Jess come here!" Kate said poking her head through the door.

"What Katie?" A girl who resembled Katie a bit walked into the room.

"I want you to meet the other part of the Potter Family." Kate said. "Harry Potter who we all know and Lily Potter who we all know too."

"Glad to meet you both. We just arrived. Thank you for letting us hang here for a bit." Jess said.

"No problem. Oh and my mum will be a teacher this year at Hogwarts. Are you going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I am going to be a 5th year." Jess said.

"Congratulations I hope you enjoy yourself. Hermione, and well I guess I do, have a friend named Jess. Anyway I'll be right back I want to go and see what Hermione is doing." Harry said excusing himself from the kitchen. He didn't see her in the family room so he figured she was upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time he got to her door in half the time. He heard her talking as if dictating a letter. Harry softly knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry." Hermione said.

"How do you know it was me?" Harry asked closing the door behind him.

"I just had a feeling. What's up?" Hermione asked returning to her letter.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing and where you were. It seems to me you are writing a letter to your parents and Faith." Harry said looking over her shoulder.

"Yup, do you want to say something?" Hermione asked holding up the quill to him.

"Sure. I again thank you for letting me stay at your house with your lovely daughters. They both helped me over come my godfather's death and other obstacles in my life. You helped me by staying there. Give Faith a hug for me; I hope to visit before we return to Hogwarts. Just let us know when it is all right for you. Harry." Harry said as he wrote.

"You are too sweet for words." Hermione said giving him a light kiss.

"Thank you. There is a baby downstairs his name is Landon. He is Kate's little brother. I knew you would want to hold him and mummy him. One day you will make a great mother." Harry said.

"Well you will make a great father too. You are so sweet and kind." Hermione said signing the letter.

"You can use Hedwig, you don't really have to ask anymore either. Just let me know that you used her." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said as Harry sealed the letter. Hedwig must be a mind reader or heard her name because she flew into the window. Or it must have been the letter she was delivering to Harry. Harry untied the letter and tied on the letter to the Grangers. He and Hermione went downstairs Harry looking at the letter with interest.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have a clue." Harry said.

"Then open it." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said walking into the family room. The radio just switched to the song Limelight by Rush.

"Harry this song is so you." Tori said.

"It is." Harry said laughing.

Living on a lighted stage

Approaches the unreal

For those who think and feel

In touch with some reality

Beyond the gilded cage

Cast in this unlikely role

Ill-equipped to act

With insufficient tact

One must put up barriers

To keep oneself intact

Chorus:

Living in the limelight

The universal dream

For those who wish to seem

Those who wish to be

Must put aside the alienation

Get on with the fascination

The real relation

The underlying theme

Living in a fish eye lens

Caught in the camera eye

I have no heart to lie

I can't pretend a stranger

Is a long-awaited friend

All the world's indeed a stage

And we are merely players

Performers and portrayers

Each another's audience

Outside the gilded cage

Chorus

"So what do you got there, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"A letter you dummy." James said.

"I know it's a letter but from who?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know yet." Harry said opening the letter.

Dear Harry,

Hello, you may know me and I may know you. Each other we know a bit. On Thursday August 5, 1996 you Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Phillip Weasley are going to go back in time and have training by the founders of Hogwarts. You and the other trio from America are going to be important in the final battle on May 26, 1997. You will be gone for what will be for you three months but in your time 3 days. You may show Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and other select few. This letter will no matter what take you six back in time on August 5 at noon. You will be taken back many years. See you soon.

Merlin

P.S. You may not know this but you are my great great great great great ect. Grandson.

Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Mum Dad we need to talk now." Harry said sitting down.

"What?" Lily said coming into the room drying her hands with a towel.

"Brace yourselves." Harry said handing James the letter. After watching his hazel eyes dart back and forth over the ancient parchment he immediately sat down and handed the letter to Lily. She repeated the process with her emerald eyes. She handed it to everyone else. Many just sat down. Hermione just looked a bit surprised, Remus shaking his head, Sirius smiling, Tori smiling along with Sirius and the rest of the trio.

"Why are you all smiling?" James asked.

"Isn't it obvious Harry must have been related to Merlin in someway to inherit his power ability. He completed wandless in less than 2 weeks and it took Merlin 4 months." Tori said.

"It wasn't hard to figure out he was also related to Godric Gryffindor either." Chris said.

"What the letter didn't say." Harry said.

"Think about it Harry. You must be related to him. You look a bit alike you and Lily. James must have the side of Merlin having a longer distance of blood." Kate said.

"Three months. Well at least I am not alone. This is a lot to take in. Wow I am related to MERLIN." Harry said. "Hold on I have to just I'll be right back." Harry said going over to the fireplace.

"HOGWARTS." Harry shouted after stepping into the flames. Harry ran down the corridor to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password.

"Fizzing Wizbee, Sugar Quills, Butterbeer." Harry named off different sweets and drinks. Then it hit him. One thing someone would have to say in order to get them to enter. One word that everyone was not willing to say. One word Dumbledore and Harry used everyday.

"Voldemort." Harry said. The gargoyle sprang to life. Harry went into the office.

"Ah, Harry you figured the password. Good job. What is the problem? You are out of breath and the look of shock on your face." Dumbledore said.

"Read this." Harry said handing Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read and reread, read and reread the letter. He then laughed.

"This isn't funny. Professor this is Merlin we are talking about. MERLIN. He is my grandfather. I am also related to Godric Gryffindor. Professor this ISN'T FUNNY." Harry said as the old man kept laughing.

"It was so obvious and stop with this Professor nonsense. You have faced more than I have and you still call me Professor. Call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"All right _Albus_," Harry felt weird saying that. "We need to prepare for this. Merlin himself will be teaching us about magic along with the other founders. We need-"

"Prepare, Harry you are going there to prepare." Albus said.

"Now lets go back to your house and talk this more through."

"Okay." Harry said going over to the fireplace. "GODRIC HOLLOW." Harry shouted and spun into his family room.


	20. Blast to the Past

**Chapter 20: Blast to the Past**

**"Harry!" Lily yelled as he flew out of the fireplace.**

**"I'm fine. Dumble-Albus is on his way." Harry said. Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with ease. **

**"Albus? Since when do you call him Albus?" James asked helping up his son. **

**"Since I just asked him to do so." Dumbledore said brushing soot of his shoulder. "Anyway as I understand it these students are going to go and be trained by Merlin and the founders. So down to business as soon as I get back." Dumbledore said and flooed back to Hogwarts. Harry began to pace thinking wildly that Hermione's mind couldn't keep up with his thoughts. **

**"Harry you are driving me crazy." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her including Harry. **

**"Sorry but my mind is racing now." Harry said and began to pace the room again. James tried to hold back his laughter with Sirius he excused himself into the kitchen with Sirius claiming to make sandwiches. Harry still wasn't calming down if anything becoming more hyperactive in a sense. How could everyone be so calm? No one seemed as riled at he was. Suddenly he stopped which caught everyone's attention. **

**"Why did you stop?" Remus asked.**

**"Hasn't it hit everyone the reality of this situation? I mean we are going to be trained by the most brilliant minds ever and no one is nervous or worried. Then again..." Harry said and began pacing again leaving everyone confused. A small pop sounded showing that Dumbledore came back and Landon clapped his hands at the sight of an elderly man appearing in front of him. **

**"Now I have gifts for every student and then you will all need to pack. Tomorrow at noon, you will be picked up by this letter to be transported to the past and trained for the upcoming battle. I trust all of you will find this useful." Dumbledore said passing out all the neatly rapped packages. Everyone opened them except Harry who chose to open his last. Hermione was the first to gasp. She found a phoenix pendent that would be hung around her neck, a note, and last was a book on wandless magic. Ron opened his next it was a phoenix pendent necklace, a note, and a book on wandless magic. The other trio received the same thing. Harry opened his and only found a note and necklace. **

**"Now open the others." Dumbledore said pointing to a pile of boxes with everyone's names. As everyone opened them, they found a deep velvet blue cloak with a phoenix on the chest. In addition, rapped up in the cloaks they each found something all the same but completely different. Each found what appeared to be an extendable ear but different then those. These were invisible once put in your ear and went back to the regular colour when taken out by the person whose ear it is in. It was what Hermione and Harry along with the other trio thought as a walkie-talkie. They were quite correct. These, what Dumbledore called them Bugs, could be used as a bug to plant somewhere to hear what was going on there or as a communicator with whom ever else had one. You could have up to ten people at a time talk. **

**"Wow, thanks Albus." Harry said throwing on his cloak. It was completely perfect temperature. **

**"Your welcome, those cloaks can tell us if you are in danger. It even blocks some minor spells and hexes. Everyone in the Order has one. You are considered as part of the Order. You parents have agreed to let you into the meetings too." Dumbledore said. All the teens smiled. They would be allowed information. **

**"Me and Hermione can pack and then we can apparate to America or London which ever comes first then come back here with everyone's stuff to get ready for tomorrow. Then we can pack tonight. We all can spend time with our families since we aren't going to see them for three months." Harry added with a smile. **

**"Good just don't get lost in America I know you will want to explore and you don't have time maybe later. Since you are going to train with the Legends, you won't have to train with us. So once you get back you may spend the rest of your vacation as you like." Dumbledore said. **

**"Okay. I'll try. We will be back later. Where are we going first?" Harry asked.**

**"Well we are fourteen hours behind and it is around 10 o'clock there so we may want to get going. My parents will still be up and so will theirs." Tori said throwing her cloak on and everything else she got she put on. With a wave of her hand she shrunk her book and but it in her pocket. "Ready? I have a picture and you just need that as a visual." She added zapping a picture into her hand. It was a picture of her house. Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated and then the other trio did to meet up with them in front of Tori's house. **

**"I like your house. It is really nice." Harry said. **

**"Thanks, now why don't we get inside?" Tori said putting her hand on the door, everyone heard a click, and she opened it. "Mom, Dad were home!" Tori yelled standing in the foyer. **

**"Hey sweetie." Tori's mother said coming down the stairs and into the open room where six teens stood in dark blue cloaks. **

**"Hey, this is Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Tori said pointing to the teens with each name announcement. **

**"Hi, I'm Dawn Michaelson." Dawn said holding out her hand.**

**"Hi." Harry said shaking it.**

**"Hello it's nice to meet you." Hermione said shaking her hand too.**

**"Same here." Ron said shaking her hand.**

**"Yeah we are just packing upstairs. What are you all doing here?" Dawn asked wondering why such a big arrival.**

**"Mom we have to talk." Tori said. Tori, Chris, Kate, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all explained what just happened before they came here. **

**"Wow." Dawn said. "Merlin himself teaching my daughter." Just then, Jess and Landon came out of the fireplace. Landon was rapped in a blanket and held tight as Jess stumbled out of the fireplace landing on the couch. **

**"Sorry Jess. I forgot you went to change Landon." Kate said.**

**"Yeah, I figured if you weren't home, London, Harry's, or Chris's you were here." Jess said standing up. "Hello Mrs. Michaelson." Jess said passing her and stood next to the teens. **

**"Hello Jess." Dawn said. "Well you better get packing." Dawn said to Tori. **

**"Thanks mom. Oh and by the way, we will be gone for three months but for you it will be three days. Then we don't have to train and have the rest of the summer off. Well I expect that we will be practicing and all but otherwise." **

**"Would anyone like to have something to eat? It is around noon there so around lunch for you." Dawn said.**

**"Sure." Ron said. Some of the others laughed at him. "What I want to try American food." Ron said in his defense. **

**"Alright you can help me then while the other's pack." Dawn said showing Ron into the kitchen. The rest of the teens made their way upstairs with Tori leading them. **

**"This is my room." Tori said opening a door that led into a deep blue room with a stripe of black going around it. A bed was up against the wall and a trunk sat in the middle of the room with seven locks. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was just space. **

**"Well since my stuff is packed I will just have to improvise." Tori said zapping some clothes into the trunk. They were neatly folded and clean looking brand new. **

**"When did you get a seven compartment trunk?" Chris asked.**

**"I just made it. You can have one." Tori said holding up her finger blowing it as if it were one of those movies where the actor would blow the time of the gun after shooting. Everyone laughed. Harry and Hermione looked around the room a bit. Boxes lined the wall with 'Tori's Room' on them. Harry saw a poster sticking out of the bin. It was a band poster of Harry couldn't see. Therefore, he unraveled the poster to find the poster was of a band called Good Charlotte. **

**"Do you like it?" Tori said standing right next to Harry.**

**"Oh, sorry." Harry said rolling up the poster.**

**"Don't be. I think all curiosity should be solved." Tori said with a zap that rolled the poster neatly and it appeared back into the box. **

**"You know the one thing I am going to miss once we go to training and to Hogwarts?" Tori asked.**

**"What?" Hermione asked.**

**"My family. We use to go to a day school now a boarding school." Tori said with a sigh. **

**"Well you will see them occasionally when they come to Du-Albus's office. Also you can visit them during the weekends if you get permission." Harry said trying to comfort her. **

**"Good point I may enjoy not having parents around though. It may be more fun." Tori said. **

**"So are you done packing?" Kate asked.**

**"Nope. We are going away for three months. Lets see clothes, bathroom stuff can't go anywhere without my vanilla body wash, broom, Tigger's stuff, other miscellaneous items-" Tori said counting off the list. **

**"Tori if you forgot anything you can zap it." Chris said.**

**"I keep forgetting I can do magic." Tori said.**

**"Where to after lunch?" Harry asked.**

**"We can go to Chris's house since that is down the street a bit then we can go to Kate's house in Florida." Tori said.**

**"We can use floo powder from here too." Kate said.**

**"Alright let's go downstairs for lunch." Hermione said as she bewitched the trunk to levitate. They all went downstairs into the kitchen. She sent it over to the fireplace. The smell of soup came wafting around their noses. (Can my friends guess what it is? LOL) **

**"Oh great you came down I was just about to call you down." Dawn said stirring the soup. **

**"Thanks Mom." Tori said getting some bowls and ice out. "We are having Oodles of Noodles or as we call them oodles and noodles. They are really good. These are the chicken flavour kind. Spoon or fork?" Tori asked.**

**"Spoon." Harry said along with Hermione.**

**"Fork." Chris said.**

**"Fork." Ron said.**

**"Spoon for me too." Kate said. Tori got out all the forks and spoons. Dawn poured the soup out for everyone. **

**"Where did Jess and Landon go?" Hermione asked.**

**"They went home." Dawn said. **

**"Oh." Hermione said. They ate for a while talking about random things until it became eleven. The clock gave a rang eleven times. **

**"Thank you for the food and it was nice meeting you. We have to go though." Harry said as the last ring was made. **

**"Alright see you in a while." Dawn said hugging Tori giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Love you." Tori said.**

**"Love you too." Dawn said. "Be careful." **

**"We will." Tori said opening the small pot above the fireplace. She pulled out a small bit of powder and threw it in to the flames. "3302 Almond Drive!" Tori yelled and was whisked away into the flames with her trunk. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chris, and last was Kate to Chris's house. After tumbling out of the fireplace they all were in Delaware. **

**------------------------------**

**After telling the story to Chris's parents…**

**"Tori can I have one of those trunks?" Chris asked getting out some clothes and other things. Tori closed her eyes then opened them then there appeared a trunk with seven locks. Everyone just sat around waiting for Chris to finish packing doing bits of magic. Once he was done they said their good-byes and all stood by the fireplace. Kate was handed the container of powder first. She took a pinch and threw it into the fireplace and yelled her address. **

**"LAKEWORTH!" Kate yelled and spun around and disappeared into the green flames. Harry and the rest followed. Harry stepped in and shouted the address to Lake Worth Florida. After feeling a warming sensation of the fire he became even hotter when he found out that Florida was very hot. Luckily his cloak adjusted to the temperature. He looked around the house it was open and bare. Nothing was askew. Neatly stacked brown boxes lined the white walls. Harry then looked over at the rest of the teens who were explaining the whole story. He smiled and then helped explained the story to her parents. Then helped Kate pack in her room. By the time they had finished it was close to midnight. **

**"I will see you in a couple days. We will be gone for three months and to you it will be three days. I will see you soon for you that is." Kate said hugging her mother and father good-bye. All the teens then walked outside to decide what to do. **

**"So what are we doing?" Harry asked. "I want to see some more of America."**

**"That sounds like a good idea." Kate said.**

**"DUDE!" Tori said. Everyone gave her a look of confusion. **

**"What?" Everyone asked at once.**

**"The west coast, it is four hours behind us. So if we go and visit my uncle who by the way doesn't know about me being magic. But it will be eight o'clock and we can hang out there or in Vegas, Hawaii, or Cali." Tori said. "No three hours something like that. Anyway we can do that or go home. We can save that trip until we get back. I still can't believe we are going to be important in the final battle and it is at the end of this year too. As that may be what are we doing?" Tori said shrinking her trunk. **

**"I am tired how about you all?" Kate said. "We can wait until we come back. One other thing to look forward to." He added. **

**"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I am sure we can convince our parents to take a trip or for us to take a trip to somewhere." Tori said.**

**"I agree I-I-I'm a bit tired, I am on the old time zone still." Chris said.**

**"Or is it you are use to waking up only a few hours ago our new time?" Tori said. **

**"Both. Anyway what do you guys think?" Chris asked.**

**"I guess. Harry Hermione what do you want?" Ron asked.**

**"Sure sounds good. Back home the time is," Harry said looking at his new watch Hermione got him for his birthday. "It is 2 o'clock there lets get going." **

**"Alright everyone ready?" Hermione asked.**

**"Yeah I just need to never mind." Kate said as Tori shrunk her and Chris's trunk. **

**"Ready." Tori declared.**

**"Ready." Chris said.**

**"Ready." Harry said.**

**"Ready." Ron said. Everyone apparated out of America to Godric Hallow. Harry ended up in the middle of the room while everyone else ended up on the couch sitting down in between everyone. He just realizing they interrupted a meeting. Albus Dumbledore was standing right behind him and on the couch was some Order members and his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. **

**"Ah, just in time for our meeting." Dumbledore said.**

**---------------------**

**Later that evening after everyone went home...**

**"Harry are you all packed?" Hermione said from Harry's doorway.**

**"Sort of. I wanted to get my homework done before we left and I am almost finished. Funny it was going to take weeks to finish a simple paper. Maybe it had to do with emotions. How are you?" Harry asked getting up from his desk kissing her cheek. **

**"I'm good. I am just a bit worried. Nervous actually. I am just glad I am going with you." Hermione said hugging him staying in that hug with him. She felt always safe in his arms. They always comforted her. **

**"Good. Maybe tomorrow before we leave we can take a quick fly?" Harry asked knowing the answer might and probably will be a negative one.**

**"Sure, I like flying with you. I know you will keep me safe when flying. If you want we can go when you are finished packing. A nice night flight. The sunset is coming." Hermione said giving him a smile. **

**"Alright good thing I just finished. Are you done your homework?" Harry asked.**

**"No I still have an essay left. The magical creatures one." Hermione said.**

**"Oh my I have my homework finished before you!" Harry said breaking the hug to grab his firebolt and cloak. He also grabbed Hermione's by walking next door to his room to hers. **

**"Wow. In that case you will have to help me." Hermione said. **

**"Okay." Harry said giving her a quick peck while draping the cloak over her shoulders. He put his on as he went downstairs with Hermione in his wake. In the kitchen was his mother, father, godfather, and Remus.**

**"Hey were are you two going?" James asked as they were walking out the slider.**

**"Flying. Is that okay?" Harry asked.**

**"I thought Hermione was afraid of heights?" Remus said.**

**"I'm not when I am with Harry." Hermione said having an arm put around her waist by Harry. **

**"Alright but try to be careful and don't stay out too late. We will come and get you if you stay out too late. I'll send someone out to get you for dinner." Lily said. **

**"Move quick or you'll miss the sunset." Sirius said pointing out the window. **

**"Okay." Harry said with him and Hermione walking out the slider. He and Hermione climbed onto the broom noticing the adults watching from the deck. Harry climbed on first and patted the spot behind him. Hermione carefully climbed on. She put her arms around Harry's waist. Giving the adults a quick glace he kicked off a little faster and harder than he had expected and soared up into the air quickly. **

**"Harry that was fun." Hermione said. **

**"Sorry I didn't mean to do it that fast or hard." Harry said.**

**"It's okay, it was fun." Hermione said letting her grip loosen. Harry turned the broom around so Hermione would face the sunset. **

**"Alright." Harry said turning around on the broom and wrapped his arms around her waist. She crossed her arms hugging his. "Now for a small kiss and sunset." Harry said with a small kiss with Hermione. **

**"A nice kiss and beautiful sunset." Hermione said.**

**"With a beautiful girlfriend." Harry said.**

**"And don't forget the most gorgeous boyfriend." Hermione said gazing into the sunset. The sun slowly descended into the folds of reds, oranges, purples, and others that mixed and mingled with them. As the night became more noticed with darkness the teens began to descend to the ground in all reluctance. They slowly walked inside hand-in-hand across the lawn to the deck. Harry opened the door since Hermione offered to carry the broom. Lily was in the kitchen the with the rest talking while she prepared dinner. **

**"Smells good." Harry said rubbing his stomach.**

**"Sure does. What are you...Lily you don't have to make a feast. We are for you going away for three days." Hermione said. Harry then noticed all the food lined on the table. **

**"Oh, boy mum Hermione's right. Three days isn't that long. It will be longer for us don't worry we'll be fine. We have been through a lot together and we can obviously trust the other trio. I love you all and will miss you all but I have a feeling that we aren't going to be there long. One either we end up coming back because we did something, or which I highly doubt we graduate early. Now what's for dinner?" Harry asked.**

**--------------------**

**After dinner... **

**"But I want to go with Hermione." Harry said firmly.**

**"I am sorry but your parents said not to let you go." Sirius said.**

**"Would you let me go?" Harry asked.**

**"I don't know maybe. But I am not your legal guardian so I can't plus Hermione can tell her parents by herself." Sirius said. Harry sighed, Hermione was going home to tell her parents she would be going to the past. He wanted to go with her but his parents said no. Now he was trying to get Sirius to let him go since they went out to the store. Remus was on a date with Tonks so Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were home alone with Godric and Rosie who were playing in Harry's room. **

**"Please?" Harry said clasping his hands together as if he were praying. **

**"I'm sorry Harry. I would say yes but Lily would kill me and James would just sit there. She is a big girl. You two will have enough time to spend together for three months then when you come back the rest of the month and if you really love her the rest of your life. Now go and say good-bye to her giver her a big kiss and you can pick her up in the morning." Sirius said as Harry laughed. **

**"Fine, I will be around later." Harry said going up the steps. He ran up them and knocked on Hermione's door. He and she made a knock code. _Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock. _**

**"Come on in Harry." Hermione said as Harry opened the door. She was packing a small duffle and her trunk. **

**"Hey, I came to say good-bye. Hermione I begged to come but I couldn't get Sirius to let me." Harry said sitting on the bed. Hermione came and sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.**

**"Too bad. I am going to miss you." Hermione said. Harry looked at her and noticed she was wearing sweat pants and a light blue tan top with a green button long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in braided pigtails. Harry put an arm around her.**

**"Me too. But we will see each other tomorrow and I am picking you up." Harry said rubbing her shoulder. **

**"I'd love to be waken up by my boyfriend." Hermione said. **

**"I'd love to be the one to wake you up." Harry said with a charming smile.**

**"I love your smile." Hermione said and Harry froze.**

**"And... I...I...I love you." Harry said while Hermione's chocolate brown eyes started to fill. **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Harry said getting down on his knees holding her hands. **

**"Don't be..." Hermione whispered as she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you too." Harry pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Only breaking apart when Sirius came into the room.**

**"Hermione are you alright? What did Harry do?" Sirius asked jokingly.**

**"I'll be right back I have to talk to my godfather." Harry said kissing her hands and pulled Sirius out into the hallway and into his room next door. **

**"What?" Sirius asked.**

**"I-I told her...told her I love her." Harry blabbed. **

**"Oh our little Pronglet is in L-O-V-E lllllllllllloove." Sirius teased, Harry punched him in the arm. Sirius turned into a dog and ran away into Hermione's room.   
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled running around Hermione's room trying to catch him. He stopped and closed his eyes. Harry's arms turned to wings after a minute and feathers started to grow on his body they were beautiful scarlet with tinges of gold. He took flight after Sirius. Once Harry flew he dropped and landed on Sirius and transformed back. Sirius gave a small whine as Harry pointed his finger at him to some it would look like a person scolding a dog. **

**"Transform back." Harry said.**

**"What did he do and since when could you turn into a phoenix?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips. **

**"I told him I told you I love you and he started teasing me and stuff and then ran out of the room. Then I came in and got him I want an apology. And when we were trying to figure out the whole sleepover transportation I did some animagus training." Harry explained still pointing at the bear like dog. **

**"I am going to put you back to human for if you don't do it yourself." Harry threatened even though he knew Sirius would eventually come out and say sorry but he and Harry loved playing this game. Sirius whined and tried to run but couldn't escape Harry's finger direction. He gave up and transform back.**

**"You know I am glad and happy for you." Sirius said.**

**"Yeah this is just fun." Harry said helping Sirius up while Hermione just sat and laughed. Sirius sat on the bed next to Hermione and rapped her into a hug. **

**"Congratulations, really for the both of you. You have loved each other forever and just noticing. I am happy that you both have found each other. Now I will leave you up here and help her finish packing but once she is done sadly she has to go home to tell her parents everything. Also Harry we are going to have to figure out what to do tonight. Me, you, James, and Lily of course." Sirius said walking out the room and going down the steps. The teens briefly kissed and continued to pack. **

**-------**

**Sometime Later....**

**"I'll miss you." Harry said kissing Hermione good-bye.**

**"I'll miss you too." Hermione said kissing Harry.**

**"Love you." Harry said.**

**"Love you too. Bye." Hermione said giving Harry a quick kiss then apparating away. He walked inside and sat on the couch in the family room. Sitting in this room were the adults except Remus, he was still on his date.**

**"So Sirius said something happened while we were out to the store." James said more so asking.**

**"Yes." Harry said faking a glare at Sirius. Sirius contained his laughter.**

**"So what happened?" Lily asked.**

**"I...well me and Hermione...I...I told her...-" Harry said trying to tell these people and worry about reaction.**

**"Told her what Harry?" James asked. Sirius was close to stuffing a fist into his mouth to keep from telling.**

**"I told her...I told her I-" Sirius cut off Harry.**

**"PRONGLET'S IN LOVE!" Sirius burst.**

**"My baby boy is in love with Hermione?" Lily asked smiling.**

**"Yes." Harry said the blush flowing into his cheeks.**

**"I am so happy for you." Lily said hugging Harry. Harry noticed James stayed silent.**

**"Dad you okay?" Harry asked.**

**"Oh sorry, I already knew. Hermione said she had loved you and I was so sure you loved her." James said smiling. "I am glad you finally said that to one another." **

**"Oh." Was all Harry could muster. **

**"So what are the plans for tonight?" Sirius asked.**

**"I don't know how about a card game?" Lily asked.**

**"I don't really know any Flower." James said, he had many nicknames for Lily such as: Flower, Lils, Lily Flower, and many other ones. **

**"I know and I am sure Sirius doesn't know any how about Poker?" Lily asked.**

**"Sure. I don't see why not." Harry said summoning a deck of cards. Everyone sat at the kitchen table and Lily shuffled the cards. **

**"Alright this is how you play Texas Hold'em. First everyone gets 2 cards. You look at them and leave them faced down so no one can see. Next we all bet by our cards. Then comes the flop, which is 3 cards. Next everyone bets and then comes Fourth Street or the turn, which is 1 card. Again we bet and then comes the river which is again is 1 card but the last. We finish betting then who ever is left and didn't fold yet flip their cards and see who wins. Here I wrote a list of what beats what but is everyone with me?" Lily said handing out a list. **

**"I've played before so I know how to." Harry said taking one of the lists.**

**"I think so." James said.**

**"Second that." Sirius said. **

**A Pair**

**2 Pair **

**3 of a kind**

**Straight- having the cards in order Ex) 2,3,4,5,6**

**Flush- all cards in the same suit (suit the same symbol like hearts, diamonds, spade, clubs.)**

**Full house- is a three of a kind and a pair**

**4 of a kind**

**Straight flush**

**Royal flush- same as a flush but with kings, queens, jacks, aces**

**"Now the royal flush is the best card you can get and the lowest would be no pair. Got it?" Lily asked.**

**"I do, I played it at Hermione's and I watched it on television with the Dursleys once over this summer." Harry said. Everyone had a scow played on their faces at the mentioning at the Dursleys.**

**"Can't I just please-" James began to ask.**

**"No." Harry said.**

**"Fine." James said crossing his arms acting like a three year old.**

**"This is funny. Harry is acting more mature than you." Sirius said looking at his cards that Lily just dealt. Harry and the rest looked at their cards. **

**"What are we betting?" James asked.**

**"Marshmallows." Harry said finding them in a cabinet. **

**"Sounds good give everyone 25 that will be the whole bag. Also don't eat your profit until you win that is if you win." Lily said looking at James and Sirius.**

**"Why is it you look at us?" Sirius asked.**

**"Because you would do it." Harry said.**

**"True." James said.**

**"HEY." Sirius said as Harry and Lily laughed.**

**"Ante that's a playing chip like a fee to play so one ante." Harry said putting in a marshmallow. Everyone else did. Harry bet 5 and everyone followed. **

**"Alright 5 of clubs, 10 of diamonds, and king of hearts." Lily said flipping each card.**

**"Possible straight." Harry said as he bet. **

**"Hmm I'll stay." James said.**

**"Me too." Sirius said.**

**"Me three." Lily said. "Ace of spades." **

**"Check." Harry said knocking the table with his fist once.**

**"Check?" James asked.**

**"It means to not bet but stay in you can check as long as no one else has bet." Harry explained.**

**"Oh check." James said doing the same motion as Harry did.**

**"Check." Sirius said.**

**"Five." Lily said tossing five marshmallows to the pile.**

**"Hmm what does my mother have?" Harry said tossing some marshmallows to the pile.**

**"Can't tell." Lily said.**

**"I'm out I fold." James said showing a 2 and 6. **

**"I'll stay." Sirius said putting his bet into the pile. Lily flipped the card.**

**"King of diamonds." Lily said.**

**"I fold." Sirius said as Harry checked.**

**"Five." Lily said betting.**

**"Ten." Harry said.**

**"Twenty." Lily said.**

**"All in." Harry said pushing in his whole pot. James and Sirius just sat there in shock.**

**"Flip them." Lily said as she and Harry both flipped the cards. Lily had absolutely nothing and Harry had an ace and king. **

**"Hey you didn't have anything." Sirius said to Lily.**

**"It's called a bluff smart one." Harry said collecting his pot. "But I win I got a full house."**

**---------------------**

**Next morning...**

**Harry felt his back being rubbed. **

**"Harry do you want to get Hermione or should I send Sirius and your dad?" Lily asked softly.**

**"I'll get her what time is it?" Harry asked turning over to get his glasses.**

**"Around eight but I knew you two would want to spend time together before everyone else got here." Lily said.**

**"Thanks I can't believe dad last night. He hustled us good." Harry said with a small grin.**

**"Yeah I forgot I taught him poker years ago in school." Lily said.**

**"Well, I better get over there. I am just going over like this well I am going to brush my teeth first. I am wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt." Harry said with a grin. "Then we can change here or well I will. I am going to wear my new robes and my new cloak and necklace actually I am wearing it now." Harry said showing her. "Well I changed my mind I'll dress before I go." **

**"You are too goofy." Lily said.**

**"A gene I passed." James said jumping onto the bed next to Harry. "Morning Pronglet."**

**"Morning Prongs." Harry said leaning on his dad.**

**"I am going to make breakfast for everyone that is coming over this morning parents saying bye and the others." Lily said getting up from Harry's desk armchair.**

**"So Harry I am glad you and Hermione have this love together. Your mother and I are just like you two. She a bit of a bookworm and me the quidditch star or well popular one. She defines popular, as most known but doesn't have to be most liked. Anyway I am glad you found someone like her. It took you long enough to realize but I won't go there. So go and wake her up and bring her and her parents over, also she has a sister so bring her. Everyone else will be coming with theirs so tell her and her parents." James said.**

**"Thanks I am glad you are glad. I guess I'll go. Guess what I found out I can do." Harry said.**

**"What?" James asked as Harry stood up out of bed.**

**"Watch." Harry I said as he put a finger over his head and closed his eyes. In a second his sweat pants and shirt where gone and replaced with black velvet robes.**

**"Wow. If I try that I need a wand. Harry Potter will you ever cease to amaze me?" James said.**

**"I don't know." Harry said pulling on some nice dress shoes he had laid out the night before. He then stuck his pajamas in the trunk. **

**"Harry you are so mature for your age. I am happy for that but once you get back I want you to act like a teenager. I want you to yell and disagree also not listen." James said.**

**"Why there isn't a point to that. Plus I want to like my parents, which I do. Also I want them to like and love me." Harry said.**

**"We do." James said getting up and hugging Harry. "I just want you to be a teen." James said.**

**"I am just not a normal one. I am different and I am glad for some of the things that have happened. Some times I hate my life and wonder why me. But then I remember I am the one thing standing between good and evil. There is one thing Voldemort was right about. There is no good and evil only power. Power will out; he isn't more powerful than me for three reasons. He doesn't have love, family, or friends. Only followers. No one has ever loved him except his family and looked what he did to them he killed them didn't he. Friends he probably hasn't heard that in forever. I have all that and power. That is how I survived. If I didn't have that I would not be able to live I wouldn't have been alive. What do you think kept me alive? My friends. If I didn't have them to stand by me I don't think I would be alive." Harry said.**

**"Such wise words for a sixteen year old. Though I find your accomplishments better than mine, I have to say not even I use such thought." Dumbledore said from the doorway. "But you are quite right, Tom was put into an orphanage when he was young and never loved. You have more power than he'll ever know that is why you must pick up Miss Granger and be back before noon." **

**"Yes sir." Harry said.**

**"My name to you is Albus." Dumbledore said.**

**"Right then ALBUS I will go and pick up Hermione." Harry said laughing with the other two.**

**"Harry don't apparate into the house it will be too loud." James said.**

**"Not Harry's his is barely a pop." Dumbledore said. **

**"I think we will be back with in an hour." Harry said.**

**"Bye." Dumbledore said.**

**"Bye." James said. Harry waved and apparated to Hermione's house. He apparated across the street from her house. It was only a small pop. Harry walked across the street and knocked on the door to the house.**

**"Coming." Someone said through the door. The door opened revealing a woman by the name of Jane.**

**"Hi I am sure Hermione told you everything?" Harry said.**

**"Yes and it so nice to see you." Jane said hugging Harry and bringing him inside. **

**"Nice to see you too. I came to pick you all up and wake Hermione up too." Harry said.**

**"Well you know where her room is hop to it." Jane said. "Can you do me a favor and wake up Faith too?" **

**"Sure I'd love to." Harry said going up the stairs. He went to Hermione's room first. Harry walked into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed and her robes draped over her chair. He climbed into her bed and started to rub her back and blow on her neck. She moved slightly and rolled over to face him. **

**"Morning Love." Harry said.**

**"Morning Harry." Hermione said.**

**"It's around eight-thirty. So wake up and get ready while I go and get Faith ready." Harry said.**

**"Do you think you can give her a bath?" Hermione asked.**

**"I'll try." Harry said.**

**"If you can't just come and get me." Hermione said.**

**"Alright." Harry said walking into the hallway. He walked into Faith's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Harry walked over to her crib and picked her up carefully with her blanket and sat in the corner chair. **

**"Faith." Harry said quietly rocking back and forth. "Faith wake up hunny." He started rubbing her back. Her tiny brown eyes cracked open and she yawned and stretched. Harry thought it was so cute. **

**"Dadda?" Faith asked looking at Harry. **

**"Yeah it's me." Harry said.**

**"Dadda!" Faith said kissing his chin. Harry stood up and walked into Hermione's room and she was just coming out of the shower into her room. **

**"Oh I am sorry I thought you were still in there." Harry said.**

**"It's okay I'm in a towel." Hermione said. "You can use the bathroom now." **

**"Alright." Harry said giving her a quick kiss. **

**"Thank you." Hermione said.**

**"Your most certainly welcome." Harry said taking Faith into the bathroom. He started to fill the tub and put bubble bath in the running water. He also tested the water it was the perfect temperature.**

**"Ready for your bath?" Harry asked Faith.**

**"Dadda!" Faith said clapping her hands together. Harry undressed her all except for her diaper as he waited for the bath to finish filling. He took off her diaper and put it in the trashcan and lowered Faith into the tub. By then Hermione came in wearing her robes that were matching to Harry's. **

**"You are doing great." Hermione said as Harry began to wash Faith's body with a peach body wash. **

**"Thanks. At first I wasn't sure because she is a girl but I don't think it is a big difference. She's only a baby." Harry said. **

**"Well I admire a guy brave enough to wash a baby let alone the baby being a girl." Hermione said kissing his cheek. **

**"Well thank you where is her shampoo?" Harry asked.**

**"Oh here." Hermione said pouring the shampoo into his hand. He gently began to wash Faith's hair. **

**"So are you already to go back in time train and come back for a great summer now that we don't have to train the whole time?" Harry asked if it were a regular thing. Hermione laughed.**

**"Yeah you?" Hermione asked.**

**"Yep." Harry said rinsing Faith's hair. "She's done." Harry said as Hermione handed him a towel. He picked her up with the towel as Hermione drained the tub. He put her in the baby position and carried her into the nursery and put her on the changing table. She was giggling and watching the two teens do magic for her amusement. **

**"So what should she wear?" Harry asked.**

**"I don't know how about some clothes and a cloak that is shrunken." Hermione said.**

**"Sounds good." Harry said as Hermione went and got out a cloak and shrunk it. He picked out a summer dress that had a lion on it and was yellow and gold.**

**"That looks so cute." Hermione said after she put on the cloak. **

**"Go and get your parents and bags as I put on her shoes." Harry said.**

**"Alright." Hermione said and left. Harry chose red socks and white sneakers with two red stripes. He picked up her blanket and put it neatly in a small bag along with a toy or two and a couple diapers with wipes. He grabbed her and brought her downstairs. The Grangers were waiting in the hallway for him.**

**"Hey we have milk and stuff at my house I just grabbed some toys and diapers. Oh and her blanket." Harry said.**

**"Harry you are so helpful. Too good for words." Jane said.**

**"Yes he is." Hermione said hugging Harry. He put an arm around her waist and held Faith in his other arm. **

**"Let me get a quick picture." Jane said taking her camera out of her bag she was bringing it for Hermione to take when she was in the past and plenty film. They all smiled and had a picture taken. **

**"How are we getting there?" Asked Charlie.**

**"Well if it takes a while to get to Sirius's old house from here it will take longer to get to Godric's Hallow." Harry said more to Hermione than everyone else.**

**"How about you two hold on to Hermione as we apparate and I'll take Faith and her stuff and Hermione's bag." Harry said. "Go." Harry said as they all apparated safely to Godric Hallow. Then he and Faith apparated. **

**"Hey everyone." Harry said walking into the room startling most since no one heard him apparate. He had left the bag near the steps and Faith wasn't noticed in her black cloak against his. Others greeted him back. Harry walked into the kitchen. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were all talking. **

**"Hey Harry." Everyone said.**

**"Hey." Harry said moving his arms so a baby girl would appear.**

**"Who's this?" Lily said.**

**"This is Hermione's little baby sister Faith." Harry said as the baby giggled. **

**"Landon is in the other room if you want to let them play together." Kate said walking into the room with Tori.**

**"Sure." Harry said. "I'll be right back." He and the two girls walked out of the room and into the family room where most people were. In the corner was a baby giggling madly because of people doing magic. Harry sat Faith next to Landon. They looked at each other a minute and began to play with the blocks Landon had. The teens smiled as the babies played together. Harry walked away after the other girls did back into the kitchen. **

**"We are going to miss you Pronglet." James said.**

**"Well at least I have my friends going with me right? At least I am not going by myself." Harry said.**

**"Yes now that is a good thing Harry. Just think you will have plenty of vacation time afterwards. We all can spend time together." Remus said.**

**"Right there Moony." Sirius said. "Harry can I talk to you?" **

**"Sure." Harry said he and Sirius making their way upstairs. Once they were upstairs Sirius closed the door and looked at his godson.**

**"Harry I have missed you so much. I barely got to see you during the school year and then I died. I am sorry for that. But I want to give you something or well more than one thing." Sirius said. **

**"I don't blame you plus you came back." Harry said.**

**"Yes but I caused you much grief and I am sorry for that I want you to have this." Sirius said handing him a book. Harry opened it and inside were pictures of him and Sirius in different places having fun. Some were new like the surprise party and so much more while Lily and James and he came back to life.**

**"I love it." Harry said.**

**"Wait I have one more thing." Sirius said handing him another book. But this one was different it was covered in black snakeskin. **

**"What is it?" Harry said.**

**"It's a journal for you to keep while in the past. I want you to record everything that happens. It can work as a pensive too." Sirius said.**

**"Wow thanks. Seriously Sirius thanks. This will be great." Harry said.**

**"I'm glad you like it." Sirius said as a knock came from the door.**

**"Come in." Harry said.**

**"Hey it's just us." James said with Remus behind him.**

**"Oh you gave him the journal good. Harry I want you to not put too much pressure on yourself. You have three months and possible more. If you do then we will be informed. But I doubt you will need three months to finish training." Remus said.**

**"I agree Harry you were given many gifts. You are very powerful not many could do what you have done. I am not talking about just magic power but emotional power too. Most would break by now." James said. **

**"I am going to try my hardest I'll try not to wear myself out. I am not sure about the whole training thing but I do know I must be powerful. Otherwise I wouldn't be here today and wouldn't be having a good life." Harry said.**

**"Well we still have a few more hours why don't we do some flying." James said.**

**"Sounds good to me." Harry said grabbing his broom. **

**"You are so much like your father Harry." Remus said messing up Harry's hair more. **

**"Thanks just what I need." Harry said leading the way downstairs. Making the way through the family room he caught the attention of Hermione, Ron, Chris, Tori, Kate, and Lily. Many others followed too including Dumbledore. "Tori can you do me a favour?" Harry asked.**

**"What?" Tori asked.**

**"I need a quidditch set." Harry said. **

**"Coming up." Tori said as they all reached the field. She zapped a large crate with the Potter family crest on it.**

**"How did you know what our crest looked like?" James asked.**

**"It is on a tapestry in the library." Tori said.**

**"Oh." James said. **

**"Teams?" Harry asked.**

**"Captain me and captain you." James said.**

**"First pick Ron." Harry said. Ron joined his side.**

**"Harry I haven't a broom." Ron said but Tori zapped him one.**

**"Sirius." James said. Sirius joined his side and Tori got him a broom.**

**"Fred." Harry said as Fred went and picked up a beater club.**

**"Lets see Tori." James said with a grin.**

**"George." Harry said.**

**"Kate." James said.**

**"Ginny." Harry said.**

**"Darn it was hoping but how about Luna." James said.**

**"Jake." Harry said. **

**"Remus you up for it?" James asked as he joined his side. **

**"Bill." Harry said.**

**"Julie." James said.**

**"Dad I hope you're in the mood to lose again." Harry said.**

**"Right." James said.**

**"Lily will you ref your family and the game?" Sirius said.**

**"Alright captains shake hands." Lily said. Some of the people started to make their way into the seats that were up high to watch one being Albus Dumbledore. James and Harry shook hands and then kicked off along with the rest of their teams. Lily magnified her voice and sat in the stands. **

**"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME AT THE POTTER'S HOUSE. POSTIONS CAPTIAN HARRY POTTER SEEKER FOR LIGHTNING BOLTS, RON WEASLEY KEEPER, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY BEATERS, GINNY WEASLEY CHASER, JAKE GRIFFITHS CHASER, AND BILL WEASLEY CHASER. CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER SEEKER FOR THE MAURADERS AND KIDS, SIRIUS BLACK CHASER, TORI MICHAELSON BEATER, KATE DAVIDSON BEATER, LUNA LOVEGOOD CHASER, REMUS LUPIN CHASER, AND JULIE FOREST KEEPER. FRED, GEORGE, MAURAUDERS NO PRANKS, TRICKS, OR ANY OTHER DISTRACTIONS INVOLVING MAGIC. NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN." Lily said throwing up the quaffle after releasing the snitch and bludgers. **

**"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, LOVEGOOD, BLACK, LUPIN, WEASLEY, GRIFFITHS, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, GRIFFITHS GOAL!" Lily shouted. "10-ZIP BOLTS. NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH YET AND IT IS 9:30 AM. CAN'T OVER DO THE TIME, AS WE ALL KNOW SOME OF THESE PLAYERS DO HAVE A THREE-MONTH APPOINTMENT. QUAFFLE BACK IN POSATION OF WEASLEY, LOVEGOOD, LUPIN, WEASLEY, BLACK, WEASLEY, LUPIN, BLACK, NICE BLUDGER SORRY SIRIUS BUT NICE SHOT EITHER TWIN, GRIFFITHS, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY SCORE. 20-ZIP BOLTS COME ON M.A.K YOU CAN MAKE UP THE POINTS. BLACK, LUPIN, BLACK, LUPIN..."**

**Harry was lost focus on the commentary. He was trying to show his dad some of the genes he passed. Harry was skimming the field with his eyes still nothing. **

**'Harry how are you up there?' Hermione asked.**

**'Good how are you down there?' Harry said not losing concentration on the game. **

**'Good, you are winning I know you aren't paying attention to it. Just looking for the snitch.' Hermione said. **

**'Yes, you know me all to well. I think I should fake my dad out. Plus I want to try this move I've been working on in my head tell Albus to not do anything.' Harry said. **

**'Alright just tell me when.' Hermione said.**

**'I am going to fake him out my dad that is. Just tell Dumbledore don't do anything if something happens.' Harry said.**

**'Okay.' Hermione said as she made her way to Dumbledore.**

**'He said okay.' Hermione said. **

**'All right thanks. Love you.' Harry said blowing her a kiss.**

**'Love you too.' Hermione said blowing a kiss back to him. Harry dove pretending to see the snitch and his father followed. He pulled out 10 feet from the ground but Harry kept at it until 2 feet. **

**"Harry you are such a goofball." James yelled.**

**"Just remember I'm your son." Harry yelled back. He and James laughed. **

**Almost an hour passed until Harry saw a glint of a snitch. Harry then flew over to Tori who was hovering above the keeper goals. **

**"What did you do to the snitch?" Harry asked.**

**"I didn't do anything. Mine prove to hide more." Tori said batting a bludger away from Harry's head. **

**"Your on the other team." Harry said noticing she batted away from his head.**

**"I am not going to let it hit you in the head so we can win. Plus I won't be known as someone who let the Harry Potter black out before he goes to training." Tori said. "What time is it?" Tori asked.**

**"Almost 11." Harry said. **

**"Hey Harry?" **

**"What?" **

**"Wasn't daylight savings time not invented after one of the world wars?" Tori said.**

**"Yeah." **

**"At eleven we are going to be transported to the past." Tori said.**

**"Your right. I have to tell Dumbledore." Harry said flying towards the stands when he saw a glint of gold about 20 feet from the ground. He jumped off his broom and sky dove towards it. Closing in on it 20 feet, 10, 5, and 3.**

**"ACCIO BROOM." Harry yelled pointing his hand out and grabbing the snitch with the other. He then disappeared as his watch struck the hour 11. **


	21. Training Day 1

HAT

Chapter 21: Training Day 1

Harry felt as if he had fallen on a stone floor. It was cool stone but the air above him was hot and humid. He then remembered what just happened because of a squirming object in his right hand. Wondering if the others had come too his question was answered as he felt a licking on his face. He opened his eyes and saw chocolate brown eyes.

"Rosie, stop for a second I'm up. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked sitting up. His question was answered when he saw five teens lying around the entrance hall of Hogwarts. He heard a groan come from a few of his friends. One from Hermione and one from Ron.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am fine just a hurt head." Ron said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked crawling over to Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's me are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"My ankle." Hermione said opening her eyes.

"Alright just sit tight." Harry said. Harry stood up and went over to Chris.

"Chris are you awake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Chris asked holding his elbow.

"Well day light savings time. We were transferred an hour early." Harry said.

"Oh...you cut your hand you know." Chris said.

"Oh thanks." Harry said. He then went over to Tori.

"Tori are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll live here use this for your cut." Tori said attending to her cut palm then using her finger to summon an ace bandage. "Sorry it isn't the best but I don't think I can't summon anything else I have a headache. Kate?"

"Kate?" Harry said.

"What?" Kate mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy." Kate said sitting up.

"Seriously." Harry said.

"I am fine just a headache." Kate said.

"Alright everyone can everyone walk that is besides Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I can." Tori said.

"Me too." Kate said. "Maybe a bit dizzy though."

"I can." Chris said.

"Maybe lets try." Ron said laughing. Harry offered his hand to the two girls.

"Alright Chris?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I just think time travel and falling just gave us a bit of a shall we say loss of balance." Chris said standing slowly.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think I got it." Ron said standing up.

"Good Hermione may I help?" Harry said pulling her up slowly.

"Sure." Hermione said she held her right foot up.

"Everyone up?" Harry asked peering around the room. He then noticed six animals sitting on the floor dazed. Two being lions, tiger, eagle, dog, and what appeared to be a weasel or ferret.

"Jamie." Chris said holding out his arm the eagle flew to his arm.

"Tigger." Tori said as the little orange tiger came over to her. She bent down and picked him up with her uninjured arm.

"Tobey." Kate said picking him up too.

"What and who is that?" Harry asked Ron who was picking up the ferret slash weasel.

"It's a jarvey. His name is Dustin." Ron said.

"Hey four eyes." Dustin said.

"What the..." Harry asked.

"Jarveys shout insults to people. It is their way of showing affection or liking to another." Hermione said trying to pick up Rosie.

"Hermione I'll get her in a second. Hey weasel." Harry said to the Jarvey.

"I'm not a weasel stupid." Dustin said.

"Whatever. Anyway we need to find Merlin and the founders. I am surprised they aren't here. Now where would they be? Possibly in the Great Hall waiting for us. Maybe in the headmaster office. Who knows where?" Harry pondered out loud.

"I don't know Harry. But we need to find them. I just hope that we find them really quick because we were only sent here for a period of time." Hermione said.

"I know but where could they be?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Tori said. "But we need to find them I wouldn't recommend splitting up. This could be a trap set up by Voldemort." She added.

"Good point. Lets check the Great Hall first." Harry said gripping Hermione around the waist and led the group to the large doors. He opened them slowly and peered inside. There sat five people he had only read about.

"Ah, thank you for joining us. Sorry for the fall we didn't expect you to fall from a high distance. Your belongings will be in your rooms. Now for introductions I am Merlin this to my right is Godric Gryffindor, continuing in that direction Rowena Ravenclaw, Hegla Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. On to business we are to begin training tomorrow. You have today to unpack and get settled and we will have lunch after Godric shows you to your tower. While you are in training you will use this tower. This tower will be accessible in the future with the same password you leave with too. If you don't mind we may introduce yourselves and you may go unpack. Any questions?" Merlin said.

"Yes I have a question. How is it you know what is happening in the future?" Harry asked.

"Good question it seems we have been getting information from someone in the future. A seer one of Rowena Ravenclaw's very distant relatives. Every three generations of their family has a seer. Now you must be Harry Potter." Merlin said.

"Yes and you are talking about our Divination teacher." Harry said.

"Clever yes I was. Who is this you are holding up? You may have a seat if you would like." Merlin said pointing to the six armchairs.

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione told Merlin taking a seat next to Harry.

"Ah and in what relation are you to Harry Potter?" Merlin asked.

'Great another Dumbledore.' Harry thought. Hermione tried not to laugh as she answered.

"I am his girlfriend and have been his best friend six years on October 31st." Hermione said.

"I figured. Now onto this young man with the red hair." Merlin said pointing to Ron.

"My name is Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Yes I know your relatives. I see you have the trait of red hair. In what relation are you to Harry Potter?" Merlin asked.

"Best friend." Ron said.

"Good good. Now who are these three? First starting with the young man." Merlin said pointing to Chris.

"I am Chris Allens. I am from America my relation to Harry Potter is friend." Chris answered.

"Well thank you for answering my question. Next." Merlin said.

"I am Kate Davidson and I am also a friend from America." Kate said.

"Thank you and last but surely not least you are?" Merlin asked.

"I am Tori Michaelson from America and friend of Harry Potter." Tori said.

"It is nice to get acquainted. Now Godric will you please show them to their tower?" Merlin asked.

"Yes sir." Godric said standing up and leading the group out into the hall. There was a silence between everyone.

"You may talk, I don't mind. Ask me anything or talk amongst yourselves." Godric said.

"Alright I have one. Now we are in the past correct so doesn't us being here change the future?" Harry asked.

"It may but we highly doubt it. See we are our future selves. We came back in time and we are in the school while our past selves are away. I for one am hoping it doesn't change the future we have been assured we shouldn't change time." Godric said.

"Oh well that answers that. Anyway what is our password?" Harry asked.

"You make one up. To change it you must state the password and as to have it changed." Godric said.

"Okay, what should our password be first?" Harry asked.

"What is the point of a password? I mean no one besides us would want to go in. Then again once we go back to the future some people from before our time if they find the place they won't be able to get in." Tori said.

"Good points." Godric said. "How about you all what is some things we should know about you that we don't already?"

"Where do you want to start? First year, second, third, fourth, or fifth?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Is there that much to tell?" Godric asked laughing.

"Yes." Hermione said. "You don't know how much." She added. They all stopped in front of a door.

"Is this our room?" Harry asked.

"Yup you just have to make up a password." Godric said.

"Right also are we going to have homework and what are we to call you professor, Godric, or Mr. Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Anything I don't care." Godric said.

"Cool. So how does it feel to know that you will be known far into the future?" Harry asked.

"You should know." Godric said.

"Good point." Harry said.

"Hey I am not a stiff know it all or anything. Consider me a mentor. I am free flow. Think of me as a equal because I am no more powerful than you lot." Godric said.

"Really. What should our password be?" Hermione said.

"Maybe something you can all remember." Godric suggested.

"How about Marauders or prank?" Kate suggested.

"How about Snape's a Git?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said laughing.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "SNAPE'S A GIT." Harry said loudly to the portrait. It opened and they entered a common room decorated in the school colours.

"Wow." Tori said looking around.

"We weren't sure what colours you wanted so we would leave it up to you to decorate." Godric said.

"We are actually in your house." Harry said.

"Really. All of you?" Godric asked.

"All of us are in the brave and courageous house of Gryffindor." Harry said gazing not even realized what he said sounded very wise and dear.

"That was out there." Godric said to Harry.

"I have had many experiences in the past not many can even some can even start to imagine and I am sure even more are to come." Harry said.

"Well I am sure one day and one day soon I will be able to hear those stories. But not today. You have off of training today and you may browse the castle and come down to the Great Hall for meals if you please otherwise see you at seven tomorrow in the Great Hall for breakfast. There you will be informed of your training and anything else that we may do in order for the dark to decline and the light rise again." Godric said turning to leave.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"I did nothing what so ever you did." Godric said walking out the door.

"So what to do now?" Tori asked.

"Do you want a tour of the castle?" Harry asked the trio.

"Sure that may help when we are out and about." Chris said.

"Well after we unpack we can do that." Hermione said.

"That would be a good idea if we knew where our rooms were." Kate said.

"I am guessing that those six doors are each one room for each of us." Ron said.

"Oh when did they get there? They weren't there a second ago." Kate said.

"Your right." Harry said getting up from his chair and opening the first door and looked into a blue room with dark greens.

"Who likes the combination of blue and green?" Harry asked.

"I do why?" Tori said.

"This is your room." Harry said opening the door wider.

"Wow." Tori muttered. "Thank you." She added to no one in particular.

"Well go and get settled while we find our own rooms." Harry said. Tori walked into her room and kept her door open. Chris opened the second door and a room appeared and it was mainly purple.

"This is defiantly Kate's room." Chris said.

"Yup defiantly." Kate said walking into the room. The third room Ron opened and a lavender and blue room came into view.

"Hermione's." Harry said.

"Yup." Hermione said stepping into her room. The fourth room was red and gold.

"Your room." Ron said. The fifth room was completely orange and both Ron and Chris walked into the room.

"You like orange?" Chris asked.

"Yeah Chudley Cannons." Ron said.

"Lets look at the other room." Chris said. The sixth and final room was also decorated in orange.

"Whose trunk is in here?" Ron said going over to the trunk at the bottom of the bed. It didn't have his initials on it only seven locks.

"This must be mine then." Chris said walking in further into the room and started to unpack. Ron then went into his room and unpacked.

"Harry want help?" Hermione asked walking into Harry's room.

"No I have been finished and started on that animagus essay." Harry said giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Always and forever Potter you will never cease to amaze me." Hermione said.

"How about we go and help the others and check out the school before it is even opened I bet we can surprise a few that we know where so many things are. Then maybe we may ask about the things we don't." Harry said.

"Alright sounds good." Hermione said as Harry rapped an arm around her waist and they walked out of the room into Ron's asking if he needed help.

"No I don't think so I am almost done and I think everyone else is too." Ron said with a smile. Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and sat on the couch.

"Poor Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I have my girlfriend here with me and he has to go three months without his." Harry said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well I am sure he can make it through this. He is Ron we just can't show him to much of us." Hermione said.

"I don't if I can do that but I'll try." Harry said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Try your best. Now we may want to go and get the others and give a tour and then go to the Great Hall." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said in an overly exasperated voice. He stood up and held out a hand for Hermione. "My lady?" Harry said.

"Thank you good sir." Hermione said they both laughed and went into each room rounding up all the teens. After each person was accounted for Harry and Hermione set off in front of the group leading the way. Once they reached the Great Hall everyone had a confused look.

"Why are we here?" Tori asked.

"Anyone hungry?" Harry asked.

"Oh good point." Tori said as they all made their way into the Great Hall where each founder sat at the head table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, out of habit, sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You may sit up here." Helga said motioning to the six extra seats that had been placed at the head table.

"Thank you Ms. Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"Oh please Helga is the name." Helga said laughing.

"Alright then Helga thank you for allowing us the honour." Harry said as the six teens made their way to the head table. Harry was motioned to sit next to Godric, Hermione next to Harry, Ron, Chris, then Kate, and on the end Tori.

"Dig in." Godric said putting some food on his own plate.

"Happy to." Ron said grabbing a chicken leg, while Hermione shook her head and put a slice of chicken and mash potatoes. Harry just laughed inwardly. Lunch slipped slowly away.

"Harry I was wondering do you know any of the secret passages?" Godric asked.

"How did you know I was going to ask you about that?" Harry asked.

"Just a guess when Kate suggested passwords." Godric said with a small smile.

"Well I do know some well my father made a map while here at school. Hold on if you'll excuse me. I have a question do you have apparation wards?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am afraid so how about I come with you and show you a passage." Godric said putting his napkin on his plate.

"Alright let me tell Hermione so she doesn't go ballistic while I am gone." Harry said as Godric got up. "Hermione I'll be right back I am going somewhere with err..." Harry said unsure what to call Godric.

"Uncle Godric to show me something." Godric said.

"Alright have fun me and Ron can start the tour but ah well need your help with one." Hermione said giving him a wink.

"Oh which one the potion one?" Harry asked not wanting to give away the chamber of secrets.

"Yeah that one." Hermione said.

"Alright but we can't go in it because well you know." Harry said.

"What?" Uncle Godric asked.

"Nothing you can know about." Harry said.

"Fine." Uncle Godric said crossing his arms acting like a toddler. Harry snickered and started to walk out the hall. His 'uncle' turned left into a broom closet in front of the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Told you I was going to show you something." Godric said pulling Harry into the closet and closed the door. Another door appeared on the opposite side of the entrance door.

"Wow." Harry said as Uncle Godric pulled him through the door and they appeared into another closet. He pulled Harry back out and they ended up on the seventh floor near the portrait hole.

"I'll have to use that." Harry said as his uncle laughed and they walked down the corridor and turned a right and were are the door to their dormitory.

"Quick huh?" Uncle Godric asked.

"Yuppers." Harry said. "Snape's a git." Harry said.

"Who's Snape?" Uncle Godric asked.

"Well when I get around to tell you my story you'll hear of him." Harry said.

"Alright now you found which room was yours?"

"Yes I did. It is the fourth." Harry said walking to the fourth bedroom, which had his name on a small plaque. He went into his room and went into the mischief compartment of his trunk. In there had the marauders map.

"So is that it? A bit of parchment unveiling the secrets of Hogwarts?" Uncle Godric asked.

"Yup. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said giving the parchment a tap. The regular map appeared.

"And your Dad made this?" Uncle Godric said.

"Yes he did. I wonder how he did this. But anyway he wasn't able to get into certain passages and I want to expand onto the map if possible." Harry said.

"So that is really your friends in the dungeons?" Uncle Godric said pointing to the dots labeled with the names of his friends.

"Yes and I don't see us on this map. That is probably because they were never able to get into the room." Harry said shrugging.

"Most likely." Godric said. "Go and join your friends I have some work to do."

"Alright see you Uncle Godric." Harry said then made his way to his friends. As he walked through the door he saw his dot appear in the corridor. He started to not even look up from the map and just use the map to go where he wanted to, a small game until he got there, but when he got down the stairs someone called his name it sounded a lot like his father.

"Harry...Harry..." The voice whispered. Harry looked up from the map and looked around.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes...Harry pick up the mirror." James whispered. Harry remembered he had put last minute into his pocket the mirror that Sirius gave him. Harry pulled out his robe pocket and there he saw his dad.

"Dad how did you-?" Harry began.

"I just tried and it got through. You just fell and disappeared. Then I ran upstairs to grab this." James said.

"Really because it has been hours here. It's still the first day." Harry said. "Then again three days and three months. For you a day and a month for us."

"True. So how is it there?" James asked.

"Amazing because it is the original castle before students came. Clean but empty of portraits and other paintings and tapestries. I'll take pictures and write in the journal. I promise. Oh and Godric Gryffindor told me to call him Uncle Godric. Oh and I got to get going we start training tomorrow and I want to finish giving the tour of the castle for the trio. So I will talk to you later." Harry said.

"Okay bye son." James said.

"Bye Dad." Harry said. Then James disappeared from the mirror. Harry checked the map and saw that the teens were coming back from the dungeons. Harry sat on the stairs waiting for them to come up. Soon enough they did come into view.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said coming up to him.

"Hi, how is the tour going?" Harry asked.

"Great now for your special tour qualities." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well you probably know this castle better than any of us." Hermione said.

"I guess. Where to now hmm..." Harry pondered. "We can start on the first floor and work our way up."

0000000000

Dinner that night...

Harry and the rest of the group made their way to the Great Hall as they had just finished the tour of the castle. But they haven't seen the secret passages. They sat at their seats they had sat in during lunch.

"How did the tour go?" Godric asked.

"Very good." Tori responded.

"Good...Good. Now on to dinner." Godric said sitting down. Everyone began to eat as the food appeared and chatted every now and then. Mainly listened to Godric about training to become animagus.

"Do any of you know how to find your form?" Godric asked to everyone's surprise Harry and Hermione's hands shot up. "Harry."

"Well for most it is their patronus but others more powerful wizards, or gifted wizards or rather witches, that have more than one animal to chose or become. There is a spell in old Latin to reveal someone's animal. Your animal can be much different from your patronus. Some people have the power to turn into any animal they want at any given time. Kate's sister Jess has that." Harry said pointing to Kate. "My dad and his friend and (cough) traitor (cough) and learned to become animaguses, illegal of course, and they did this because another friend was a werewolf. In our time they still haven't found a cure. Anyway my dad had given me this test and it came out as a phoenix. I was able to get as far as wings and feathers. I flew once after my godfather, well he started it." Harry said as Godric and some of the others gave him a look.

"You flew after Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he started it after...after I told him something and he teased me." Harry said he didn't want to tell Ron in front of the founders. Ron realized his friend's uneasiness and didn't push the subject however Helga did.

"What was that hunny?" Helga asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

'Are you alright?' Hermione thought to him and grabbed his hand under the table.

'I just don't know if I should tell them. Not that I ashamed or anything, never. I just am unsure of-'

'Telling them and wondering how they will react?' Hermione finished for him.

'Yes and you didn't even have to read my mind.' Harry said.

"It can't possibly be anything. Many people just starting can't get to that point unless of strong emotion at the time. It could be love, hate, anger, and much more." Rowena said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Well aren't you going to tell us why?" Godric said.

"Umm." Harry began.

"You don't have to." Helga said.

"Okay." Harry said eating some pudding. The teens hid their laughter. "I'm a bit tired I'm heading to bed." Harry said putting his napkin on his plate.

"Sleep well." Godric said over his goblet. Harry rose and walked out the hall and into the passage. He spoke the password and walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt then climbed into bed. After he took off his glasses and then waved his hand and the candles died down. His door burst open.

"Wha?" Harry said.

"What did Sirius do?" Ron asked as he and the other trio filed into the room.

"You know what I am tired, I want to go to bed, and I am not going to lie." Harry said getting up from his bed. He started to push them out the door and then onto the couches. They sat there and waited. He went into Hermione's room. She wasn't there but a shower could be heard running in the bathroom.

'Hermione.' Harry thought.

'What? I am about to get into the shower.' Hermione thought.

'Are you decent?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Hermione thought. Harry walked into the bathroom and she was in her robe. He put an arm around her waist and brought her into the common room.

"To satisfy you lot I told Hermione I love her and then Sirius came up and saw Hermione crying. Then he asked why she was crying and then I took him into my room and told him. Then he started to make fun of me and then turned to dog form and ran. I chased him and transformed about half way and flew after him. Tackled him and that was about it. Night." Harry said and kissed Hermione goodnight and walked her back to her room closed the door then went to his. The rest sat there for a moment then just said goodnight and went to bed.

Next morning someone rubbing his back waked Harry unexpectedly.

"Mum just a second tell dad I'll be down in a minute." Harry mumbled. But the rubbing continued.

"Tell him to hold his horses. If he wants to fly so badly he can wait about 15 minutes. Sirius stop sniffing my foot." Harry muttered moving his foot. A golden lion followed it. But Harry felt his lion curled up in his arms. Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Rosie.

"Morning sunshine." Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh we have training." Harry said getting up and putting on a clean pair of robes and grabbing his wand. Hermione just looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you are just a funny goofball." Hermione said.

"But I am your goofball right?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not." Hermione said.

"Hey."

"Hey's for horses."

"Fine." Harry said crossing his arms and walked into his bathroom where Hermione followed. He started to brush his teeth. Hermione sat herself on the counter and watched him.

"What?" Harry asked with foam around his mouth.

"What ever do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You keep staring at me." Harry said wiping his mouth.

"I can't look at my gorgeous boyfriend?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Just don't stare." Harry said.

"Goofy." Hermione said as he finished.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost seven." Hermione said checking her watch that Harry got her.

"We need to see if the others are up. Then we need to go to the Great Hall." Harry said putting on his watch and his order cloak.

"Do you have your necklace?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I don't take it off." Harry said untucking it from his robes. She showed hers.

"Alright well lets go to the Great Hall the others just left and I figured you would want some extra sleep." Hermione said giving him a kiss.

"Oh well may I escort you?" Harry asked holding out his arm but she grabbed his hand.

"Yes as my boyfriend." Hermione said.

"I love you." Harry said kissing her as they made their way down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

"I love you too." Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Harry said pulling her into a broom closet.

"Umm Harry...." Hermione said. Another door appeared and Harry pulled her through. "Oh."

"Yeah we are here." Harry said taking her into the entrance hall. They walked into the hall hand-in-hand.

"Good Morning nice of you to join us Harry. Now today you will start training. First you will follow me to my classroom to start dueling. Then you will go to Rowena's room to learn spells and other charms. Next Hegla's room to learn about plants and animals. Godric's for transfiguration. Last to Salazar's for potions. Over the time you are here the courses will change." Merlin said.

"Mr. err..." Harry began.

"Call me Myrddin or Uncle Myrddin." Merlin said.

"Okay Uncle Myrddin are we going to do the same classes each day?" Harry asked.

"Yes until you complete each course then you will move to the next one. You will have two courses for each class." Myrddin said. The group then seated themselves at the head table and ate their breakfast eagerly then they had to wait for Myrddin to finish his. Once he did he lead them to an empty classroom. In their time it was used as the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Sir, I have one question." Hermione said.

"Yes and call me Uncle Myrddin or Uncle Merlin as to you all." Merlin said.

"Yes, Uncle Merlin, I have just one question. Would it be possible to test us each before you start your lesson? Each of us has a different level of magic. As you may know Harry probably has the most but it may be easier to find out what we do know first." Hermione said.

"That would be a very good idea. Who's first in dueling me?" Merlin said and the group stood back and Harry didn't notice and was left.

"Why do you always do that?" Harry whispered to his friends. Ron shoved him forward more.

"Thank you for err...vole entering Harry." Merlin said drawing his wand. "You count." Merlin said bowing.

"One...Two...Three." Harry said.

"Expelliarmus." Merlin yelled.

"Protego." Harry said blocking it. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry said as the stag burst from his wand.

"Stupefy." Merlin said not being blinded by the stag. Harry dodged it and shot the same spell. But for an old man he moved pretty fast.

"Crurabicio." Merlin said. Harry didn't recognize this spell and it hit him and his legs gave away.

"Impedimenta." Harry shouted. Merlin slowed and Harry muttered the counter curse and stood up.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry said towards Merlin. He became back to normal speed.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said, Merlin was caught by surprise and was disarmed but didn't retrieve his wand instead used wandless.

"Expelliarmus." Merlin said Harry was caught off guard and his wand slipped out of his hand.

"Crap." Harry muttered.

"Good job Harry not bad." Merlin said.

"What are you talking about we're not done." Harry said. "Levatio." Harry yelled as Merlin was doused with water.

"Cremo." Harry yelled and Merlin was surrounded by fire. Merlin extinguished the flames and shot Harry a stunner. He dodged it and shot another spell.

"Flipendo." Harry yelled and Merlin was sent flying backwards. "Locomotor Mortis." Harry yelled binding the old man's legs together.

The man sat up and sent a stunner but it missed.

"Give up?" Harry asked.

"No." Merlin said.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said. Merlin froze and the others were shocked frozen. Harry went over to the man and smiled.

"Now do you give up?" Harry asked. The man's eyes moved up and down. Harry released the old timer and held out a hand to help him up. The old man took it smiling.

"Not bad." Merlin said.

"Not bad he beat you." One of the four founders said from the door it was Godric Gryffindor. (that rymthed well sort of)

"Okay very good." Merlin said walking to the other side of the room to get his wand. "I'd like to see you try but I must face the rest of this gang so I may begin class. Is there something you all needed?" Merlin asked.

"No we just came to watch the show." Godric said with a chuckle.

FROM THE AUTHOR

Thanks to those who reviewed and also to the two who caught the daylight savings time thing very clever indeed


	22. As the Days Go By

Chapter 22: As the Days Go By

A few weeks went by with hard training. The teens were working very hard and early September blew in with cool wind. Harry and the others were in their common room in front of the fire reading their books on wandless magic or working on future homework.

"I think we have been working long enough. It's Saturday can we please go outside?" Tori said putting down her book. She was reading a muggle series book called A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket.

"That sounds like a good idea, but the mentors said to say inside today. I want to go flying and I can't. Also I don't want to just sit here anymore than you do." Harry said.

"Me too. Since when do we obey rules?" Ron asked.

"Since two of them are my family members and all of them very powerful wizards." Harry said.

"Harry has a point." Hermione said.

"Of course you would side with him because he's your boyfriend." Ron said.

"No I side with Harry because he has the best idea. Plus I don't ever really side with you anyway. Only about the D.A." Hermione said scooting closer to Harry. She and he were on the couch rapped in the same blanket while doing homework.

"Well I am bored too." Chris said.

"Kate are you-?" Tori began. Kate was asleep on in her armchair. "She's sleeping."

"Here let me get her." Harry said picking her up and putting her into the second bedroom. He then came back out and sat back next to Hermione picking up Godric and sticking him on his lap. Eventually they all fell asleep in front of the charming fire crackling into the mid-night hour. A faint voice could be heard asking for Harry Potter.

The next morning the teens woke up by the waft of cold air flowing through the common room. It made Harry pull Hermione closer. His eyes slowly opened when her hot breath tickled his neck. The room was filled with teens sleeping in front of the dead ashes of the fire. Harry waved his hand and a fire sprung to life. He instantly felt the warmth of the orange and yellow flames. It was early morning as the girl beside him began to stir.

"Harry?" She said in a whisper.

"Yeah. You cold?" Harry asked.

"A little." Hermione said snuggling into his chest more.

"That reminds me what happen to Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"He is over my Grandmother's house. Don't tell Ron but he became a trouble maker." Hermione said.

"Oh, I was just wondering because you snuggle really close." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said backing away.

"No I like it." Harry said pulling her closer. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. They sat and talked for a while until they fell back asleep.

The giggles that escaped the mouths of teens made the teen stir.

"Why do people always watch us sleep?" Harry asked.

"Sorry you look so cute together." Kate said.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"Because you made a face." Tori said.

"Well go away and leave me alone." Harry said with a laugh.

"Here." Chris said. Harry felt himself lift off the couch and he opened his eyes. Chris was reading a book in an armchair and Tori and Kate were sitting in front of the fire. He and Hermione were levitated into his bedroom and dropped onto his bed. His door left open.

"Thanks." Harry said covering himself and Hermione with blankets. He felt her snuggle up to him as they fell back to sleep.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. It had been a month and two weeks since they had been to the past. In the future it had been about 17 hours since they left. Harry was curious to what his parents and Remus were up to…

----------

1996

Everyone stood shocked as Harry and the other five teens that were scheduled to leave in an hour just disappeared. James thought of one thing and flew over to Sirius.

"Where did he go?" Sirius asked with a look of panic on his face.

"I think…I'm not sure let me see the mirror." James said. Sirius gave him a weird look and then handed James the mirror carefully.

"Harry…Harry…" James said.

"Dad?" Harry asked on the other line.

"Yes…Harry pick-up the mirror." James said. Harry's face appeared in the mirror.

"Dad how did you-?" Harry began.

"I just tried and it got through. You just fell and disappeared. Then I ran upstairs to grab this." James said.

"Really because it has been hours here. It's still the first day." Harry said. "Then again three days and three months. For you a day and a month for us."

"True. So how is it there?" James asked.

"Amazing because it is the original castle before students came. Clean but empty of portraits and other paintings and tapestries. I'll take pictures and write in the journal. I promise. Oh and Godric Gryffindor told me to call him Uncle Godric. Oh and I got to get going we start training tomorrow and I want to finish giving the tour of the castle for the trio. So I will talk to you later." Harry said.

"Okay bye son." James said.

"Bye Dad." Harry said and James hung up. Sirius was smiling. James cast the spell to magnify his voice.

"EVERONE CALM DOWN. IT SEEMS THAT DAYLIGHT SAVINS TIME HAS MADE THEM DISAPPEAR AND THEY ARE IN THE PAST SAFE AND SOUND. IT HAS BEEN HOURS THERE WHILE IT HAS ONLY BEEN MOMENTS HERE. YOU MAY ALL STAY IF YOU LIKE OR YOU MAY RETURN HOME." James's voice rung through out the stadium. He flew down to Lily.

"How did you know?" Lily asked. James held up the mirror. "Oh for once I am glad you gave him something from your school days."

"Hey, Flower, not called for." Sirius said.

"Well all I care about is my son is safe." Lily said.

"If you two would stop arguing then maybe we can go inside and have some tea seeing that everyone has left." James said scratching the back of his head as Sirius smiled.

"What?" James asked. "I can't scratch my head without you smiling?"

"No, Harry must have gotten that from you though. He would always scratch his head when he was trying to persuade people to do something." Sirius said. James smiled.

"Does he get anything from me besides eyes?" Lily asked.

"Oh lots. Maybe since he is gone I can fill you in on things he was to modest to show." Sirius said as they started walking up to the house.

"I just hope they will be alright." Lily said.

"Lily I assure you if I know Harry, which I do, he will take care of everyone and himself. That is something he gets from you and James." Sirius said.

"I can vouch for that." Remus said joining the group.

"Hey were have you been?" James asked.

"I was helping Kate's family. They couldn't get him to stop crying." Remus said.

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"Hermione's little sister became his little playmate." Remus said smiling.

"How cute." Lily said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do? I mean our son who we just came back to not even a week ago left and now we have the whole house to ourselves." James said.

"I don't know. How about we arrange a surprise party for when they get back?" Lily asked.

"I think they've been partied out, or at least I am." Remus said.

"Come on they're teens. They love partying." James said.

"We may have Prongs, but they have grown up in and entirely different way. I think they will just want to be around family." Sirius said.

"Well Padfoot you may have a good point there. But won't Harry be a bit sad if Hermione has to go home?" James said.

"We have come to a dilemma. Possibly the Grangers would like to come and spend a few days here?" Remus said.

"I may be able to arrange that. See Jane and I have come to be friends and she said to come over for tea anytime and I've returned the invitation. I am sure she wouldn't mind staying here for a few days for the sake of Harry and Hermione. She was so happy to find Harry and Hermione together. I am sure she wouldn't mind coming." Lily said.

"Good we'll have them over and ask. Anyway we have to figure out what to do with our spare time. We can try to go to Diagon Alley and buy some new things for the house. I'll need some books for this year. Oh and we can start lesson plans. Remus do you think you can help? You've taught there before what did you do?" James asked.

"I just did a lot of practical stuff. They really like using their wands." Remus said.

"You should make Harry teach the class one day." Sirius said.

"That would be fun." James said.

"Yeah, argue with him in front of the class then make him teach it and sit down and be a student again." Remus said laughing with the others.

"That would be interesting to watch. I'll have to make sure I don't have a class that period to come and watch from the back of the class under James's cloak or Harry's." Lily said the others made a fake gasp.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Lily using a old marauding equipment?" Sirius said with fake shock.

"Yes and drop it now." Lily said.

"I am just joking Lils." Sirius said opening the door for everyone. The adults sat in front of the fire and talked into the night.

"Can you believe for us it's been hours but for them it has been days?" James said with an arm around Lily.

"Well let's see it's around 9 and they left at 11. So that is 10 hours and it's about 3 days an hour for us so it has been like a month for them." Remus calculated.

"Wow. This seems really unfair. My baby is working hard and we have sat here and talked while he has been training." Lily said snuggling into James's chest.

"Yeah. It does seem a bit unfair. Just think in the morning it will be almost 2 months. We will work on lesson schedules all day tomorrow then we can ask the Grangers to come and stay. They can arrive on the 3rd day and we wait for them to come home." James said.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said.

"Me too. We can go and talk to the Grangers while you work on school stuff. Hermione said they were taking a small vacation time off from their work to spend home so it would work out perfectly." Remus concluded.

"Alright then lets get to bed." James said. The others nodded and they all began to climb the stairs but Remus fell to his knees.

"Lily go into your room." Sirius said changing grabbing Remus by the collar and pulling him outside.

"Oh no you didn't take your potion." James said helping Sirius with the transforming man. Lily had a look of fear on her face.

"No, I want to help." Lily said.

"But your not animagus." James said.

"Shows how much you know about your own wife." Lily said transforming into a beautiful snow-white owl. She almost looked like Hedwig but she had bright green eyes and not amber. James would have stood there shocked if it hadn't been for the fact what use to be a Remus let out a howl.

"Sound-proof the house." Sirius said right before changing into a large bear-like dog. Lily cast the silencing charm on the house after changing back to her natural state.

"James take Remus to a spare bedroom we can clean it up later if needed." Lily said as James had transformed. It seemed that Remus remembered his friends in his state he didn't start to go wild once a stag came there. James started to walk off to a spare bedroom and Remus followed him. Lily transformed and flew after them. Many hours went by until Remus fell asleep and the others left the room tired but they didn't go to bed. Instead they went into Harry's room.

"Jeeze it's five in the morning. I wonder what Harry is doing. It has probably been almost two months now." Sirius said.

"A month and two weeks is how long he has been through." Lily said sitting on the bed.

"Wow and for us it has only been hours. I wonder what they are doing…" James said off handedly and laid down on the bed next to Lily.

---------------

Past…

"I am not sure Harry why don't you call him?" Hermione said out loud forgetting he thought it.

"Sounds good." Harry said pulling the mirror out of his pocket. "James Potter." Nothing happened so he tried again.

"Why isn't this thing working?" Harry muttered angrily.

"It's working you just have to call the right person." Sirius said from the other end.

"Oh…what happened?" Harry asked as he noticed Sirius's face had a cut across it.

"Remus didn't take his potion and he transformed." Sirius said.

"Is everyone alright…and why are you in my bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everyone is alive and well and I am not sure but we are all missing you lot like crazy we are bored out of our minds. See when we were younger we had stuff to do. But now we know you are there and we are here we can't help but wait here for your return. So you haven't talked to us in like a month and two weeks how are you?" Sirius said.

"Good we are doing better than expected in training. Lets see…has anything happened?" Harry asked the group.

"I really can't think of anything." Tori said.

"Is she starting to get the accent?" James asked in the back round.

"Yes I am." Tori said.

"So glad nothing BIG is happening." Sirius said.

"No nothing BIG has happened but we are missing you guys like crazy or well I am." Harry said.

"I do." Hermione said taking the mirror.

"Hello Hermione keeping everyone in line?" Lily asked she stole the mirror too.

"Yes Lily. Mind you no one has acted up." Hermione said.

"You make us sound like children." Ron said.

"Ron…never mind too easy." Hermione said as the adults on the other line laughed along with some sitting near Hermione.

"Can I talk to my mum please?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said handing him the mirror.

"How are you hunny?" Lily asked.

"Good how are you and Dad?" Harry asked.

"We're fine," Harry heard Sirius snicker in the back round. "I just can't wait for you to come home."

"Me too. Not that it is bad here but now that I have parents I would like to actually spend time with them." Harry said with a smile.

"Same here-" Lily said but was interrupted when the teen's common room door opened. It was Godric.

"Hey Uncle Godric what's up?" Harry said and Lily had a look of shock on her face.

"I just came for you. Merlin wanted you to come down for dinner he had an announcement. Is that your parents?" Godric said pointing to the mirror.

"Yes would you like to talk to them?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Godric said carefully holding the mirror. The face was Harry's but wait Harry had a lightning bolt scar.

"Hello, I am James Potter, Harry's father." James said.

"Oh, at first I thought you were Harry." Godric said.

"Many do make that mistake. How's my son doing?" James asked.

"He is fantastic. He was the first to complete his transformation." Godric said. James's face lit up at the news. "But I am not going to tell you too much. I know he wants to tell you." Harry and the others started to walk down to the Great Hall and Godric followed. He handed Harry back the mirror once in the Great Hall. James gasped as he saw Merlin and the rest of the founders. He passed the mirror to Sirius and Lily.

"Harry we are going to bed." James said.

"Night." Harry said. "Love you."

"Love you too son." James said hanging up. Harry put the mirror away and faced the group.

"Thank you for coming everyone I have a big announcement." Merlin said.

-------

1996

A man woke up in a room he had never seen before with torn robes and dried blood on his face. He groaned as he sat up his back hurt so much after his transformations. A knock came at the door and in walked Sirius.

"Hey your up. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Soar did I do that?" Remus asked gesturing to Sirius's face.

"Yeah but don't worry." Sirius said. "Breakfast is on the table and it's the kind Lily makes after your transformations." Sirius didn't have to say no more. Remus was up and ready to have breakfast.

"I'll change first." Remus said going to his room as Sirius started going down the stairs. Sirius walked downstairs into the kitchen. Lily and James were talking about Hogwarts.

"Is he up?" James asked.

"Yes, he is getting changed. Lily you may have to touch him up. He has a cut across his face." Sirius said grabbing some sausage and gravy.

"Will do. James do you think you can do me a favour and run to the store. Just don't buy too much junk food." Lily said handing him a list.

"What are you going to do if I have to go the store, usually you don't ever let me go to the store?" James asked.

"I have to clean, do laundry, and a lot of other little things." Lily said as Remus came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Remus said rubbing his eye.

"That doesn't help coffee does." Sirius said holding up a cup of coffee.

"So I see you decided on a drink this morning." Remus said.

"Ha…Ha…Ha." Sirius said.

"Sirius be serious and don't act like a child." Lily said as Sirius was pulling out his wand.

"How does she always know? She wasn't even looking." Sirius said.

"She married a marauder." James said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Sirius want to come to the market with me?" James said.

Sirius asked grabbing his cloak.

"Nah plus people will wonder what happened. I'll just stay and help Lily." Remus said grabbing a plate of food.

"Thanks Remus." Lily said. "Becareful James and Sirius."

"We will hunny. I promise we'll be good too." James said giving her a quick kiss then pulling Sirius outside.

"Harry's car?" Sirius asked.

"You know it." James said hopping into the mustang. Sirius followed and they drove to the market. Once there they remembered that they were in a muggle area so they fixed their clothes and went into the store. Sirius grabbed a cart and James got out the list.

Shopping List:

MilkBacon

BreadChicken

FlourHam

EggsOregano

JuiceHamburgers

SodaHotdogs

Tomato SauceCorn

ParsleyFries

GarlicPasta

CarrotsWatermelon

ApplesStrawberries

SaladGrapes

CheeseJelly

Detergent Peanut Butter

SoapSugar

ShampooOodles of Noodles

Toothpaste

Chips

Dip

"We better start we've got a lot to shop for." James said. They started to head down the first aisle. It was the produce aisle. James grabbed the carrots, salad, apples, corn, watermelon, strawberries, and grapes. Next he went down aisle two and grabbed the milk, eggs, cheese, bacon, chicken, ham, hamburgers, hotdogs, and frozen fries. Sirius stopped by the candy machine and James went over to see what he was looking at. There were massive jawbreakers awaiting to be bought. James put in some money and out came a blue jawbreaker. He popped it into his mouth and found it to be sour. Sirius bought one too and it was orange. They sucked onto those and started on aisle three they didn't have anything in that aisle so they went to aisle four. In that aisle they added to the cart juice, soda, chips, and dip. Next they went every aisle and after about two hours of shopping, and a few extra things added to the cart, they checked out.

"Feeding an army?" The clerk asked.

"No just about six people and some other passer-byers." James said.

"His wife made him do the shopping and he dragged me along." Sirius said still sucking on his jawbreaker. The clerk laughed.

"Those jawbreakers take days to disappear. I've bought one once and sucked on it all day and it took forever just for an inch to disappear." The clerk said.

"Really, then I'll just have to keep working at it." Sirius said. The three laughed as the reseat price went up with every beep made from the food.

"Your total is 200 pounds." The clerk said.

"Wow." James said handing the man the money. They left and drove home.

-----

Past…

"I can't believe it." Harry said sitting on the couch in the common room with Hermione laying down with her head in his lap.

"Me neither. Only one week left until we get to go home." Tori said quietly.

"I can't believe we are going home. I miss Luna a lot." Ron said.

"I am sorry that she couldn't be here Ron." Harry said.

"It's alright you can't help it." Ron said. They sat there for a while and only Hermione's soft even breaths could be heard. Harry tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Harry said.

"Good idea." Ron said. "Chris, Kate, and Hermione all had a good ide-idea." Ron said through a yawn. Harry carried Hermione into her room and tucked her in. Then he went into his room and dressed into his sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked out into the September night and sighed. He climbed into bed and fell asleep before he could remove his glasses.

The next morning he felt someone crawl into his bed. He automatically put an arm around the person's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning I came to wake you up." Hermione said.

"We have training don't we?" Harry mumbled.

"No it's Saturday." Hermione said.

"Blissful Saturday mornings." Harry said quietly while Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Yep unfortunately we have to get up though." Hermione said throwing the covers off her boyfriend. Harry gave a groan of disagreement. "I'm sorry but the founders want to see us." Hermione said as Harry rolled over.

"I'm 'sick'." Harry said and felt a calming motion on his back. Hermione started to rub his back in circular motions. "Hmm. That feels good." Harry said with a smile.

"Well if you get up and get ready I'll rub your back more." Hermione said getting off the bed. "And a kiss." She added.

"Tempting." Harry said and with a wave of his hand he was dressed in midnight blue robes. He rolled over to face Hermione she was smiling at him. "I love that smile."

"What do you mean 'that' smile?" Hermione asked sitting on the side of the bed and turned to face Harry.

"You and everyone I know have different smiles. The smile you just had was what I just realized you only saved for me, which is one of love. Another is one when you want to be polite and smile. The other one is one that you reserve for your friends and family." Harry said.

"That was so sweet. Thank you." Hermione said leaning over and kissing Harry.

"Your welcome, now where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They went down already and I came to wake you up." Hermione said lying down next to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry whispered he had closed his eyes.

"Harry don't fall asleep on me. We have to go to the meeting." Hermione said pulling Harry up from the bed.

"Fine, I'm up." Harry said getting up, which caused Hermione to fall backwards but Harry caught her and carried her out the door.

"Harry put me down this instant." Hermione said as they went out the door and into the corridor. She kept hitting his arm and telling him to put her down. He finally did outside the Great Hall. Now he grabbed her hand and they walked into the room but no one was there. Hermione was caught off guard when he pulled her in the Great Hall further and pulled her through a door off to the side. Inside in the gentle firelight stood the people they were looking for.

"Ah, Harry and Hermione. Thank you for waking him up. Now on to business you will stay here for almost another week than expected. We have some paperwork that needs to be sent back with you. Also on another note we have more time to hang out together and get to spend a bit of time together as promised before." Godric said smiling.

"Good I am glad we get to spend more time together but are you sure we are going to be back by two more weeks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Godric said.

"Alright because even though it is very nice here we are all anxious to get home and see our families." Harry said clapping his hands together. "Now are we aloud to just chill for the rest of the day?"

"Yes you may go and chill." Godric said. The teens left and headed to the common room to grab their cloaks and then headed out into the brisk September air. They sat under the tree by the lake and gazed upon the noon sky. Harry was sitting with his back against the tree with Hermione between his legs leaning back with his arms around her. Ron was skipping rocks on the bank. Chris was laying on the ground gazing up at the clouds. Kate was playing with a leaf she found that fell off the tree. Tori was next to Harry leaning against the tree curled up looking into the forest. Kate looked at Harry and he looked up at her.

"Can you believe that we are going home soon?" Kate said flashing her purple eyes.

"Yeah I can't-hey since when do you have purple eyes?" Harry asked.

"My eyes change colours depending on my mood. Now I am happy so my eyes are purple." Kate said going back to another leaf she found. A swift breeze came through the grounds then the teens shivered.

"Lets go up to the castle." Harry said as Hermione started to get up.

"Sounds good." Chris said clutching his cloak closer; he grabbed his regular cloak instead of his order cloak. Everyone started to make his or her way up to the castle. They were greeted by warm air hitting their pink cheeks. Even though it is September it was pretty cold. Neither of them were hungry so they went up to their dorms. As it started to turn to night each teen filtered out to bed except Harry and Hermione. They had talked most the time as the rain started to pound against the windows. Hermione jumped at the loud roar of thunder.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Harry asked comfortingly.

"Yes please." Hermione said. She and Harry walked to her door and Harry let her go so she could change. Harry went into his room and fed Godric then he went to find some clothes. He undressed and while he was taking off his jeans his door opened and a roar of thunder startled him. Harry had tripped backwards tumbling over a chair and flipped onto the bed. He groaned as the figure approached him.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically while trying to conceal her giggles. She then looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh brilliant." Harry said sitting up and finished taking off his jeans and put his black sweat pants on then his t-shirt. Hermione climbed into her spot in which she usually slept in when there was a storm.

"Here's a kiss to make the pain go away." Hermione said kissing Harry and snuggling into his chest. The teens fell asleep as the thunder rolled into the night until daybreak of October 1st.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

1996...

A circular motion awaked a man with messy black hair on his back.

"Come on we need to talk to the Grangers." Lily said trying and winning to pull James out of bed. He gave a groan of reluctance.

"Like father like son." Sirius said leaning in the doorway with Remus. James gave a laugh while stretching out.

"Defiantly like father like son." Remus said and went downstairs to start breakfast. Sirius just ran and transformed in mid-jump and landed on James in dog form.

"OI that hurt Padfoot." James groaned. Sirius smiled and nudged James in the arm then his body ending in pushing him off the bed. He groaned again while he laid face down on the red carpet.

"Alright Sirius that's enough!" Lily said coming back into the room with a laundry basket. Sirius transformed back and his head still hung over the side of the bed looking at James. James flipped over and looked at Sirius and smiled. Both men transformed and they began to fight each other playfully. With a wave of her wand the two men were back to normal wrestling on the floor.

"Cut it out. You two act your age." Lily said throwing pillows at the two. They gave her identical pouts and James went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Don't give me that look Lils. I've just missed goofing around with him." Sirius said.

"Yeah. I just am so worried that's all." Lily said sitting down on the bed. Sirius said putting a brotherly arm around her shoulder.

"We all do. Look he's practically a son to me. I miss him like crazy." Sirius said rubber her shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius now will you please go and get ready to leave?" Lily said.

"Alright." Sirius said leaving the room. James came out of the bathroom. He swiftly kissed his wife and proceeded to his wardrobe. He picked midnight blue robes and his order robe. Lily then came out of her wardrobe with the same robes. The two headed downstairs and grabbed some of Remus's breakfast and went over to the Granger's house, after calling of course.

"Hello." Jane said opening the door with a warm smile.

"Hi, Jane, how are you?" James said stepping into the foyer and stood next to the grandfather clock.

"I'm fine." Jane said.

"Hey how are you guys?" Charlie asked coming into the room with Faith in his arms.

"Dadda!" Faith yelled and held her arms out to James. James was shocked at first and James took Faith gently.

"Why'd she call me that?" James asked curiously.

"She calls everyone Momma or Dadda." Jane explained. The baby looked deeply into James's eyes, James noticed her smile faded and then returned. James smiled and everyone gave him a weird look as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"This kid is really smart. She knows I'm not Harry." James said smiling at the baby as she gurgled happily. The phone rang and Jane went to answer it.

"They need us at work, I hate to ask but could-" Jane started.

"We'll be happy to." James said. "Oh by the way we were thinking if you wanted to stay at our house so Hermione and Harry could spend time together when they come back since they throw fits when they have to separated."

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, we have so much work to do and your house is pretty far away. How about Hermione comes home for a few days and they can keep contact." Charlie said.

"Yes I thought that you wouldn't be able to stay. Well pick Faith up whenever." James said as they said their goodbyes and left. The travel home was peaceful. James mostly played with Faith and she gurgled happily.

"Miss it Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Want another?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure." James said.

"Lils?" Sirius questioned.

"Same." Lily said keeping her eyes on the road. Faith smiled at the adults wondering and making some sense about their conversation. She became very interested with her feet and began to play with them. James smiled at this and Sirius gave a look of wanting, as did Remus. Lily smiled at the three men in the back through the rear view mirror. They were finally growing up she thought to herself. The men each took turns holding, playing, and talking to the baby. Once home it was around noon and they all settled themselves in the kitchen for lunch.

"Dadda!" Faith shouted.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Past....

Harry woke up to soft even breaths against his neck. He pulled Hermione closer for warmth. The castle was colder than each morning today. Then his eyes shot open he remembered something. He was going home today. It had been yet another two weeks in the past since the storm and Hermione came in last night because of a bad dream. Each group member was every anxious to leave the night before. Harry, not yet awake, had to take a few minutes to calculate in his head about the time in the future it was around 11 a.m. in the future. Someone knocked at his door and he mumbled a 'come in' to the visitor. Godric came in and stopped.

"Sorry." Godric said turning to leave.

"No look." Harry said opening the covers to show them both fully clothed.

"Alright, then on to business, are you almost ready to get ready?" Godric asked.

"Hold on." Harry said and started to rub Hermione's back and whispering things into her ear.

"I don't wanna get up." Hermione muttered.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said to her smiling.

"No you can't make me." Hermione said as Harry laughed.

"Want to bet?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said laughing.

"I'll give you a kiss." Harry said.

"You'll give me a kiss anyway." Hermione said.

"So." Harry said giving her a heart-stopping grin.

"Not the grin." Hermione said burying her head into the pillow.

"Fine." Harry said. He got out of the bed and went to the other side and pick Hermione up bridal-style.

"Harry." Hermione moaned trying to curl up in a ball from the cold. Harry pulled her over to her room, with Godric following, and put her on her counter and started to brush her teeth. Godric got hysterical from this as Harry brushed her teeth because she was too tired. Then with a wave of his hand he and she were in midnight blue robes with their order robes. He brushed his teeth too with another toothbrush and summoned her trunk to follow his. Rosie and Godric followed riding on the trunks. Harry was still carrying Hermione. He lit a fire and gently plopped Hermione on the couch kissed her and went into Ron's room. Godric following him the whole time. Harry ran and jumped onto Ron's bed and started to jump up and down trying to wake up his best friend, but all his best friend did was let out a gigantic snore. Harry summoned a large bucket of ice-cold water.

"Get ready to duck." Harry said pouring the water and jumped off the bed and hid. Ron sat bolt up with a big AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (lol sry had to put it)

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"We're going home come on." Harry said.

"Fine." Ron said going into his bathroom. Harry went into Chris's room and got Chris up the same way he did with Ron. Then he moved to Kate's room but she woke up easier and got up a little groggily but go to the bathroom alright. Last he went to Tori's room, but she needed no waking. She in fact was up but reading.

"Morning." Tori said putting down her book, her tiger was laying on her lap, and she was already dressed.

"Glad I don't have to get you up. Thank Merlin you were up already." Harry said.

"Why's that?" Tori asked.

"I am tired of getting people up." Harry said laughing with Godric and Tori.

Once everyone was ready they all waited in the Great Hall awaiting for Merlin. Harry sat looking around as he remembered the other night when he had shared his pensive with everyone. He found it that his mentors should know of his life. Every teen was bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement of going home.

"Harry what if I have to go home?" Hermione asked as she and Harry were sitting on the steps by themselves.

"I never thought of that. I don't want you to leave, but I can't take you away from your parents. We have the phone and I think my parents have a computer. Dudley would talk to his friends on the computer." Harry said down heartedly.

"Instant messenger. When we get home we can set you up a screen name and I'm sure the other trio have computers." Hermione said.

"We can use our nicknames for our screen names." Harry said.

"But we all don't have nicknames. We'll have to make some up." Hermione said.

"Harry! Hermione!" Godric called. The couple walked over to one of the five mentors.

"I need you to take this and give it to Dumbledore. It will tell him about all your training." Godric said smiling.

"Thank you so much, it was great actually meeting you all." Harry said shaking everyone's hands.

"It was nice to meet you lot too." Rowena said with Salazar nodding. Everyone said their goodbyes and the teens were transported back to the future.

Harry and the rest fell onto the soft ground of his backyard's quidditch pitch. They didn't fall from too far but about twenty feet. Everyone had the same injuries as last time but they all made their way inside and as Harry walked through the door he heard a voice that he always smiled from.

"Dadda!" Faith shouted.

"Harry!" James shouted.

"What are you lot doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We finished early and we were allowed to come home early." Harry said taking his duffle off from his shoulder and letting Hermione sit down. Faith held out her arms to Harry. "Hey sweetie." Harry said cuddling the baby in his arms. The adults smiled at his fatherly actions towards the child.

"Not to be rude but can we go home?" Tori asked.

"Yes by all means. Safe trip are you leaving too Ron?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I want to get home and then I am going over to Luna's." Ron said.

"Becareful." Harry said as everyone left. Faith giggled in his arms and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Lily couldn't help but smile at her son.

"How long have we've been gone?" Hermione asked.

"About two days." James answered smiling at his son. Harry sat down next to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss. He handed her Faith and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think about it, until after Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Think about what?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Having a kid." James said.

"We weren't think of having a kid now." Harry said.

"You two look so right with a baby in your arms. But not until you are out of Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Do you think we'd do that?" Harry asked.

"No, just saying." James said. Harry took the baby and started to play with her.

"Why don't we all go find something to do?" Lily said breaking her stare away from the couple.

"Sure lets go out side, by the way I like the way you two dress." Harry said standing up putting his free arm around Hermione's waist. Sirius got what Harry meant and laughed. James, Harry, Lily, and Hermione all were dressed in midnight blue robes. The two teens and baby made their way outside and sat on the grass in front of the lake. Harry laid down on his back and Faith sat down on his stomach as Hermione laid next to him on his right. The adults followed the loving couple with grins on their faces. The parents laid down next to the two other adults and talked about the other couple. Meanwhile the couple talked about being back and other things.

"Harry are you glad to be home. I am." Hermione said snuggling up near Harry. Faith giggling while laying down on Harry's chest sucking her thumb her eyes ever so gently closing.

"Yeah, I'm very glad to be home." Harry said while he assisted Faith to sleep by rubbing her back. A warm sun shining down on them.

"You know you may be going home." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'll call you." Hermione said.

"We'll run up the phone bill." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, but not by much once or twice a day probably a week. Not to mention we have out mind thing and our ear pieces." Hermione said.

Adults...

"Uncanny don't you think so Moony?" Sirius said aloud while he, Lily, James, and Remus laid about 15 feet away from the couple.

"Very uncanny." Remus said he had his eyes closed but knew what Sirius was going on about.

"What's uncanny Padfoot?" James asked he and Lily were in the same positions as Harry and Hermione without the baby.

"Except for the fact that Lily has red hair and hated James." Sirius continued ignoring James on purpose.

"True and she doesn't have green eyes." Remus said.

"Moony...Padfoot. Whom are you going on about besides Lily?" James asked in a fake whiny tone.

"Thought it'd be obvious Prongs. We're talking about Pronglet and his girl." Sirius said.

"Oh, are they that much like us?" Lily asked snuggling up to James. Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a second and smiled.

"They are a lot like you two." Remus said.

"It seems," Sirius said slowly." That the Potter boys have a thing for muggle-borns." Sirius said with a laugh.

"So it would seem." Harry said standing next to the adults.

"How or why do you or can you always do that?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged and sat down next to his mother with Faith nestled in his arms.

"That's my boy." James said.

"What now?" Sirius asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know lets hear about your trip." James said as Harry pulled out a pensive from a pocket in his robes.

"That's not your pensive." Lily said.

"Merlin thought I needed another one." Harry said. The group spent the next few hours in the pensive looking back at the trip. Harry would leave sometimes so Faith wouldn't wake up when it was loud. When he came back James was beaming that his son beat Merlin at dueling. Lily kept smiling at Harry; her boy took so much loving care for that baby. The baby wasn't even his either she couldn't imagine the love his baby would get. Soon they were done with the trip review and were back at home around four in the afternoon standing in the kitchen. Faith had woken up now and was looking over Harry's shoulder as he rubbed her back. They were all talking about random things.

"Dadda." Faith said moving.

"What hunny?" Harry said moving the baby to face him.

"Dadda." Faith said since she couldn't talk about what she wanted.

"Do you want some num nums?" Harry asked.

"Dadda!" The baby said happily.

"Mum do we have any baby food?" Harry asked.

"No but she can have soup I'm sure." Lily said looking at Hermione who nodded.

"I could go for some too Harry." James said.

"Everyone want soup?" Harry asked.

"Sure you want us to watch Faith." Lily asked.

"Nah, plus I'm going to get her a bottle." Harry said getting up from the kitchen table and walking over to the cabinet and retrieved a bottle and filled it with milk. She drank happily watching Harry prepare Oodles of Noodles. (Mmm my favourite!!!!!!!!) After not even ten minutes the soup was cool enough for everyone to eat and he served it to everyone and sat down with two bowls, one for himself and a smaller one for Faith. He had found a baby spoon and began to feed her some soup and cut up noodles.

"Harry you want a break, you've been taking care of her all day." Hermione said.

"No, I'm fine. She's a sweetheart like you and no trouble what-so-ever." Harry said with a kiss.

"Awwwwwwwww." The marauders all mocked.

"Bugger off." Harry said kissing Hermione again.

"Just joking Pronglet like before." Sirius said with a wink.

"Why what happened before?" James asked. Harry went back to feeding the baby and eating himself as Sirius told the story of the I Love You incident.

"Congratulations that reminds me of the time..." James said.

"Of what time?" Hermione asked.

"We'll..."

_"James Potter has caught the golden snitch!" The announcer yelled to the stadium. "He would like to say something." They added as James cast the spell on himself. _

_"Hi, I dedicate this game to a special someone. Lily Evans I dedicate this game to you and my heart. I LOVE YOU!" James said flying over to Lily and kissed her._

_"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed she didn't need a spell. "I LOVE YOU TOO, BUT NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Lily said running up to the castle James followed her on his broomstick._

_"Flower, I'm sorry do you forgive me?" James asked with a sincere face._

_"How can I refuse the man I love?" Lily said jumping onto his broom. _

_"I thought you didn't like heights?" James asked._

_"I don't but with you I'm never scared." Lily said._

"I remember that." Remus said. "Lily wouldn't stop talking about it during our prefect rounds." Remus added.

"Speaking of love where are your two girlfriends?" Harry asked.

"Harry me and Julie broke up." Sirius said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry said looking up at his godfather.

"It's alright you didn't know." Sirius said as the phone rang. James and Sirius jumped.

"It's just the phone guys chill." Harry said grabbing the phone. "Hello Potter residents." Harry said to the other line.

"Hi Harry how are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm good how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good we were wondering if you would like to have Hermione spend the night? We have a conference tonight and we figured she wouldn't want to be home alone." Jane said.

"That sounds great." Harry said still feeding Faith.

"How are my girls?" Charlie asked he had taken the phone.

"There both great I'm feeding Faith actually now." Harry said.

"Terrific can I speak to Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. Here Hermione it's your dad." Harry said handing her the phone.

"Hey dad...yeah...thank you thank you thank you...I will...see you." Hermione said hanging up the phone.

"Is it alright if I spend the night?" Hermione asked.

"Always." Lily said.

"Last bite Faith." Harry said bringing the spoon up to her mouth as she ate it happily. "Good girl." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"Wow Harry and no mess. How do you do it?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She always makes a mess when eating." Hermione said.

"Interesting." Harry said.


	23. Home Again

Chapter 23: Home Again

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry on the couch. Faith was sitting in front of the fire playing with Godric and Rosie. Godric was being very protective of both girls. When Mad-Eye came out of the fireplace Godric immediatly stood in front of the baby and female lion. But now only Harry, Hermione, Faith, Rosie, and Godric vacated the house. Moody had come to bring the adults to a meeting that they weren't allowed to go to.

"I haven't a clue. Want to help me unpack?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not?" Hermione said standing up. Harry picked Faith up while Hermione levitated his trunk with wandless.

"Thanks for helping." Harry said as he gently but playfully plopped Faith down on his bed. She had giggled loudly as a result to this.

"No problem." Hermione said opening his trunk ans started to put his books away. Harry started to but his clothes away and this continued, with random talk, for a half hour. Once done they sat on the bed and played with Faith. Soon Faith had gone back to sleep on Harry's chest and he and Hermione were laying down on the bed talking quietly.

"So what do you want to do later after they get home?" Hermione asked.

"I want to get something I left at the Dursley's house. Also I want to visit Mark." Harry said rubbing Faith's back. Hermione smiled at Harry's fatherlyness.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Do you want kids?" Hermione asked even shocking herself with her own question.

"Yeah, of course." Harry said. "Do you?"

"Yes." Hermione said looking at Faith.

"WE'RE HOME!" James yelled Harry cringed because Faith had woken up and started to cry.

"Shh...I've got you." Harry cooed as Hermione ran downstairs to scorn James. Harry finally got her to calm down with the song his mother hummed. She was contently sucking her thumb now. Lily had come back up with Hermione. They saw Harry rocking Faith in his arms humming. He still didn't notice the two standing in the doorway watching him calm the child. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made her giggle.

"Momma!" Faith said looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned Faith around in his arms while he turned his body around. He stood there looking at the love of his life and his loving mother.

"Hey, way to sneak up on me!" Harry said in a mock of anger.

"Well at least you know we love you." Hermione said giving him a kiss while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Can't argue." Harry said as Faith gave a giggle of delight as the two hugged with her. She put her arms out in a bit of a hug. Lily smiled at the couple and many thoughts rushed through her head.

"Excuse me but if you're finished would you like to come downstairs?" James asked leaning in the door way.

"We aren't doing anything wrong." Harry said defensivily.

"I know anyway, what do you guys plan on doing tonight?" James asked.

"I was thinking about going to Surrey." Harry said grabbing his invisiblity cloak.

"Sounds good I can't wait to hex the...darn." James said when Harry gave him a look.

"You know you can't hold him back." Lily said to Harry when James went downstairs.

"I know but at least he'll contain himself for a while before he actually hexes them." Harry said putting on his order cloak and handing Herimione hers. He shrunk a old cloak for Faith since it was getting cold out. The four went downstairs and into the family room. There stood three men eating sandwiches.

"Ready?" Remus asked Harry noticed he looked a lot younger.

"Yeah. Everyone know where we are going. I need to pick up my essay for potions." Harry said. "I left it in my floor board." Harry added.

"Fine lets get this over with." Sirius said fingering his wand. They all apparated out of Godric's Hallow.

"Under the cloak." Harry whispered as they apparated into the park. "Now follow us." Harry said crossing the park and onto Mongolia Cresent Avenue. They walked and Harry stopped in front of the house. Hermione grabbed his free hand, since he had Faith in his arms, and gave it a reassuring squeeze and he shot a look behind him where the adults were standing. Harry knocked on the door and he could hear loud stomps coming to the door. Dudley opened the door and looked at Harry in fear.

"Get away if Dad sees you your dead." Dudley said quietly.

"I don't care go and get him just act like you did before." Harry said.

"DUDLEY WHO IS IT?" Vernon yelled from the family room.

"IT'S HARRY!" Dudley yelled regretfully.

"THAT FREAK!" Vernon yelled coming into the foyer. "AND ANOTHER FREAK THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT YOU HAD ANOTHER FREAK!"

"No that's her sister. I just came back to get my essay then I am out of here forever I promise you that." Harry said keeping his calm while keeping Faith calm.

"NO NOT IN MY HOUSE. BESIDES YOU CAN'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Vernon said as Petunia came into the room.

"First I am going to get my essay wiether you like it or not. Second I am moving out because I can." Harry said keeping Faith calm.

"But you can't that Bumblebee said you can't." Petunia said.

"I have to have blood relitives take care of me and I do." Harry said.

"Who?" Vernon growled.

"Us." James said slipping off the cloak reaveling four adults wands at the ready with smiles on their faces.

"YOUR DEAD!" Petunia yelled.

"Really last time I checked I was alive. Harry do I look dead?" James asked patting himself while everyone laughed.

"But-But-" Petunia said and fainted while Vernon just stood transfixed. Luckily Harry had thought ahead to put silencing charms on the house.

"Now Vernon I'm under the impression that you abused my son?" James asked with fire in his eyes. Vernon was silent and looked at them in horror.

"Come now you were able to beat a severly emotion teenager but you can utter a word to four adults?" Remus asked.

"I never." Vernon whispered.

"Sorry what was that?" Lily asked.

"I never did it to him." Vernon said. "He fell down the steps."

"YOU LIAR!" Harry and to everyone's surprise Hermione spat at Vernon.

"You are a sorry excuse for a man. You give muggles everywhere a bad name you realize that. You give people in general a bad name. Harry has been through things you will never be able to imagine and all you did was make it worse. You are nothing compared to him or will you ever be." Hermione continued, Harry was too shocked to even step in. "Now you better apoligize to him before I do something so terrible to you. But then again how can words excuse 15 years of actions?" Hermione finished.

'Wow.' Harry thought.

'He deserves it.' Hermione thought back.

"Sorry." Vernon whispered.

"That's it? Sorry? You're dispictible. Every time Harry has come home you have been just...I don't even have a word for what you were like. You knew he had suffered but that didn't stop you what so ever!" Sirius yelled.

"What else am I to-" Vernon started.

"You can serverly apoligize to Harry and wallow in your own suffer." Remus spat which Harry found highly unusual.

"Sorry." Vernon said quietly.

"That isn't good enough if you don't suffer yourself we'll do it for you!" James said pointing his wand at Vernon. Sirius and Remus following his lead.

"Dad." Harry said.

"Whaaaat?" James whined.

"No." Harry said.

"But-" James started.

"STUPEFY!" Lily shouted at Vernon as everyone stood transfixed at her.

"What he's my boy and he deserves it." Lily said defencivily.

"Thank you mum." Harry said with a smile. Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed his essay.

"To Mark's house?" James asked pointing his wand out like a knight would do with a sword.

"To Mark's house." Harry said doing the same. They made their way to Number 2 Privet Drive. Harry readjusted Faith and knocked on the door.

"Coming." A muffled voice said.

"Hide." Harry whispered remembering that the man that lived here was Lily's cousin. The adults hid and a man with red hair and stunning blue eyes answered the door. A little boy with brown hair stood behind him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Harry!" Mark exclaimed.

"Did you just say Harry?" The man asked his son.

"Yes he did." Harry said with a smile.

"Well hello." The man said holding out his hand.

"Hello err Mr. Evans." Harry said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Evans said.

"And this is Hermione Granger my girlfriend." Harry said as Hermione held out her hand.

"Lily would have been thrilled if she knew her son found someone and so would James. He would always go around saying that the Potter Charm finally kicked in on her." Mr. Evans said.

"Not would, am." Lily said throwing off the cloak.

"GOODNESS!" Mr. Evans said clutching his heart. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"No I was dead it's rather complicated. But it's nice to see you too Jack." Lily said hugging her cousin. "It's nice to meet my second cousin." Lily said hugging Mark.

"It's nice to meet you too Lily." Mark said.

"I saw your coffin, I saw your body, I saw you lowered into the grave." Jack said shaking his head.

"Wait a second." Harry said.

"What?" James asked.

"Do you think that...maybe you were...hmm." Harry pondered allowed.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled. Harry cringed remembering Faith laying in his arms. She giggled at Sirius's confusion along with everyone else's.

"I wonder if their bodies are still buried." Harry said.

"That's a good question." Remus said.

"It may be possible that when you woke up you were somehow transported from your grave and to where ever you woke." Hermione said.

"Lets not let this bother us now. So Mr. Evans-." Harry began.

"Jack." Jack said.

"So Jack do you think we could possibly come in?" Harry asked.

"Sure I'm sorry where are my manners?" Jack said opening the door futher and standing out of the way. Everyone sat down on the couches in the family room. Jack went and got some drinks and snacks.

"Mark where's your mum?" Hermione asked.

"She's at work." Mark said sitting in the arm chair swinging his legs.

"Anyway what brings you lot here if you don't mind my asking?" Jack said coming in the room.

"We were wondering weither or not Mark got a letter and I told him I'd visit. As you can tell a lot happened so I never was able to come." Harry said as Faith sat on his hip as he bounced it.

"Ah we haven't gotten one yet. I am glad you actually did come though Harry. See Lily and I were the best of pals when we were young. Once she got her letter she had to go off to school only to return on holidays. We tried to hang out as much as possible and she wrote." Jack said.

"Yes I remember all the summers and school days." Lily said.

"Remember the time we went to the beach and-?" Jack started.

"Broke all the game records on the machines?" Lily asked finishing.

"Yeah." Jack said remembering.

Later....

"That was fun." Lily said as they walked into the door of Godric Hallow after apparating into the front yard.

"I agree." James said as everyone nodded their heads.

"It's good to be home." Harry said sitting on the couch with Faith sleeping in his arms. Earlier Hermione had been holding Faith and she fell asleep and Hermione transferred Faith to Harry seeing that her arms hurt. She had questioned Harry how he holds her all the time. Everyone joined Harry on the couch and a short silence came over them.

"So..." James said.

"Lets play a game." Harry said.

"What game?" Sirius asked.

"Do we have any board games?" Harry asked his mother.

"I'm not sure. We may have one or two but any other I doubt." Lily said.

"Well it's only 5:00 so we can go to the store still." Harry said.

"There's this game I've heard of and it's really fun. It's called Dance Dance Revalution." Hermione said. "It's a video game."

"I've heard of it, Dudley had it it's the one that you jump around on in the timing of the arrows?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Hermione said. (AN/ I know that this game wasn't around then but shhhh!)

"Sounds good let's go." James said.

"Wait." Harry said and waved his hand and they were all in muggle clothing.

"Alright now we can't apparate so I guess your driving?" Sirius said and noticed Faith starting to wake up.

"Yeah I guess so." Harry said going out to his car with everyone. "Where am I going?"

"Crazy." Sirius said.

"La La Land." Remus said.

"Forward." James said.

"Okay not that that wasn't funny but seriously what STORE am I going to?" Harry asked.

"We can go to the mall I'll drive." Hermione said handing Faith to Harry. Harry got out and opened her door so she could get out and sat down in the passenger seat. His hand fell down the the side where he found a lever and he pulled it and leaned back with full force and Sirius was behind him.

"HEY PADFOOT!" Harry yelled as his head rest was in Sirius's lap. Sirius yelled at first and then laughed with everyone else. Sirius took Faith who was sitting on Harry's chest and pushed Harry's seat back up.

"I win. I got the baby!" Sirius said as Faith giggled and clapped her hands. Sirius sat her in his lap and he leaned down in his seat and played pat-a-cake with her. Hermione started the car and they pulled out of the driveway. Faith went over to James who was next to Sirius and played with his messy hair. Then she went to Remus's lap and she played with his fingers. Finally to Lily's lap and played with Lily's long red hair. Once at the store the baby was returned to Harry who went to get a stroller from the store and came back. He put Faith into the stroller and began to push her along the line of cars parked, following the adults.

"What store?" Remus asked.

"F.Y.E. should have it." Hermione said. "We also need to get the playstation." She added.

"We should get extra games too." Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah there it is." Sirius said. He, James, and Remus all, acting like children, ran into the store and began picking out random games. Lily shook her head and rounded up the men and found that they each had five games.

"Act your age and actually look at the games you want to buy." Lily said.

"Yes LilyFlower." They all said at the same time.

"Now," Lily said turning to the couple. "Can you go and get the game while I watch them?"

"Sure good luck." Harry and Hermione said.

"Thanks." Lily said. Harry pushed the stroller as he put an arm around Hermione's waist. They went over to the game section where the playstations were located. A woman came over dragging a man over to the couple.

"Excuse me but I have to say she is so gorgeous." The woman said jesturing to Faith who giggled.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"How old is she?" The woman asked.

"She is almost 6 months." Hermione answered.

'I thought she was 9 months.' Harry thought.

'She's looks it but she is only 6." Hermione thought back.

"She's just adorable." The woman said. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Faith." Harry replied.

"That's a pretty name." The woman said.

"It was my mum's idea." Hermione said.

"That's really nice having your mother give your baby's name." The woman said.

"Oh no, she isn't ours." Harry said realizing what she did say. "This is her sister."

"I am so sorry." The woman said.

"No it's alright." Hermione said.

"Well you two make a great couple." The woman said.

"Thank you we think the same thing." Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Again sorry but it was nice meeting you." The woman said and left dragging the man. The two started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked and Harry retold the story and James started to laugh. James went away to tell everyone else, while Harry and Hermione found the game system, the game, and the dance pads. That came to a total of (I don't know the american system to the british system sorry) $200.00 including the other's games. (I don't think that it would be that cheap but shhh) They left the store and continued strolling around to random shops. Harry and Hermione kept getting curious glances.

"Dadda?" Faith asked.

"What sweetie?" Harry said looking down into the stroller. She made a noise and squirmed around. Harry gave a look of panic towards Hermione. Hermione looked at him then to Faith. She gave a warm smile and picked Faith up and grabbed the diaper bag.

"We're going to go and change Faith we'll catch up with you." Hermione said to the adults.

"Have fun Harry." James said with a laugh. Harry stuck his tounge out and followed Hermione with the stroller.

"Hermione don't you have to go change her nappie in the lady's room?" Harry asked.

"No they have a changing table right outside the bathrooms." Hermione said turning the corner into what looked like a lobby. There was a couple doors with windows. Then a water fountain and two chaning tables on either side. Then two doors one for men and one for women.

"Why did you want me to come?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you are going to help me Mister Potter. You can face Voldemort but you can't change a baby's diaper?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"No I can change one fine just Faith she's a well girl." Harry said.

"Oh I get it." Hermione said. "Don't worry I would feel a bit weird too changing a boy's diaper." She added with a kiss on the cheek to Harry.

"I mean I can help if you want." Harry said.

"Sure can you hand me the baby power and then you can put the new diaper on." Hermione said with a smile.

"I can do that." Harry said bending down to grab the bottle of white powder and handed it to Hermione and then grabbed a new diaper. When Hermione was done she moved out of the way so Harry could put the new diaper on. He gently picked up her legs and slipped the diaper on and picked her up. Faith and Harry were face to face and she giggled and kissed his nose. Harry picked her up and put her in Hermione's face so she kissed her nose too. Then Harry put Faith's shorts on and zipped them.

"Baby inspection." Harry said holding out Faith.

"Seems to be in good order. Good work cadet." Hermione said giving Harry a kiss.

"Momma! Dadda!" Faith said. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and Harry kissed her right cheek while Hermione kissed her left cheek at the same time. She giggled madly at this. Hermione put the diaper bag away while Harry washed his hands after putting Faith back. Then Hermione washed her hands.

"Dadda!" Faith said.

"What?" Harry said picking her up.

"Dadda." Faith said nuzzeling into his chest.

"She is so much like you." Harry said as Hermione watched.

"Harry the reason everyone does that is because you are just like one comfy pillow." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks?" Harry said.

"You're welcome." Hermione said. They turned out of the hallway/lobby and went to find the adults. They seemed to be in a store because they were nowhere to be found.

"Where would they go?" Hermione asked.

"Beats me, I haven't known them long enough but they may be somewhere that they found really cool muggle wise." Harry said.

"Harry there's a Spencers in this mall." Hermione said. (I don't know if there are Spencers arcross the pond (A saying meaning across the Alantic) so just pretend there are. Spencers is like a store of really cool stuff pranks, lava lamps, gory stuff, random stuff.)

"They may be in there." Harry said as Hermione pushed the stroller into the store. Inside were to definatly the marauders in the prank section. Lily was looking at lava lamps. Harry went over to his father and Hermione went over to Lily.

"Hey Harry look muggle pranks." James said holding a whoopie coushin. "That would be so funny if we did it to Dumbledore."

"Dad as funny as that would be we can't." Harry said.

"You're right Pronglet." James said.

"But you can do it to Snape." Harry said.

"That's my boy." James said.

"Only once. He still resents you as you could probably tell from the meetings?" Harry asked. "I think you should apoligize to him." Harry added.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because that way maybe he'll be easier to get along with or he will stop being such a git." Harry said looking at 'A-Can-O-Worms' he handed it to his father who opened it and worm like things shot out. The adults erupted into laughter.

"That's cool." Remus said.

"Harry check this out." Hermione said coming up behind him with a lava lamp.

"Cool want one?" Harry asked.

"Not now but-" Hermione started.

"Excuse me sir how much are these?" Harry asked the cashier.

"They are 20 pounds each sir." The man said. Harry looked in his pocket and found the right amount of money and handed it to the cashier.

"Harry you didn't have to." Hermione said.

"Well too late I did." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"I can bring this to Hogwarts as well it runs off candle light." Hermione said.

"That's pretty cool." Sirius said.

"Everyone lets pay for everything and go home." Lily said.

"Yes mum." Harry said and packed up all of Faith's stuff and put the bag over his shoulder and the stroller was left empty. Faith was still in his arms and napping.

"I wonder why she keeps falling asleep." Harry muttered.

"I already told you, you are very comfy." Hermione said getting a bag for her lamp.

"When he was a baby he would always snuggle up to James." Lily said.

"See?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I see." Harry said to Hermione.

"Good." Hermione said as Harry gave her a kiss. They all walked out the doors as the sun was setting and walked into the parking lot.

"You driving?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. Harry took his keys out of his pocket and opened the trunk and stuck Hermione's lamp and everyone else's bags in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat. He declined his seat only a little bit and laid Faith on his chest and fell asleep after buckeling. Hermione started the car without waking him and she started to drive. When she stopped at a red light she removed his glasses.

"So..." James tried to start.

"When we get home I'll make dinner and you can play games." Lily said.

"I'll help and the boys can play games." Hermione said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"How'd Harry do with changing Faith?" Remus asked.

"He didn't change her he put on the new diaper." Hermione said smiling by remembering the moment and she retold it. They all talked aimlessly until they pulled up into the driveway. The adults grabbed the bags as Hermione woke Harry.

"Harry wake up." Hermione said rubbing his shoulder. He groaned but didn't when she kissed him and he kissed back.

"Now are you up?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said puckering his lips.

"You are too goofy for words. Now get up." Hermione said.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked.

"I've got them." Hermione said backing away from the car.

"Hey you know I can't see without them. That's not fair." Harry said unbuckeling himself making sure Faith was secure in his arms as he stood up. "Fine be that way I'll find my own way." Harry said marching towards the house. He found his way to the porch and carefully went up the steps and found the door. He opened the door and went behind his dad and took his glasses.

"I can see." Harry said.

"But I can't." James said taking his glasses back.

"Hermione took my glasses." Harry said to him mother.

"Harry transform." Lily said. Harry put Faith on the couch and he transformed into a pheniox and he could see. He flew out side and found Hermione and tackled her but not too hard. He transformed back and grabbed his glasses.

"I win." Harry said then transformed back and grabbed Hermione and flew her inside. He went back to human form and began to set up the playstation.

"Dadda." Faith said as she slid off the couch and stood up using the edge for support. A knock came at the door and she fell. She giggled and stood up and tried again. Faith let go as her parents came into the room.

"Hermione!" Harry called as his brown haired girlfriend came into the room with everyone else. Faith took a step and was still standing.

"Harry!" Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Come on sweetie." Harry said holding out his arms. Faith took another step and was still standing her legs were wobbling though.

"Come on Faith." Hermione said promoting confindence in the child. Faith took another step, it was three steps she made so far.

"Come on." Harry said as she was only a foot away. She tried another step but she fell her eyes started to fill with clear salty tears. Harry went over to her and picked her up. "Awe don't cry it was only your first try. You'll get it." Harry cooed as Faith sniffed. Hermione came over and gave Faith a hug. Harry noticed the Grangers so he handed Faith over to them.

"Good job sweetie!" Jane said so excited.

"Good girl." Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"Hello. How are you Harry?" Jane said hugging Harry then Hermione since she gave Charlie Faith.

"Great how are you?" Harry said.

"And Hermione how are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine mum. Lets just say I learned a lot. But we all helped each other through it." Hermione said.

"Good I knew you all would do well and just look you even got home early. We stopped on the way just to say hello and to drop off some diapers." Jane said handing Hermione a plastic bag from the store.

"Oh that was very nice of you." Harry said.

"Yes well we have to get home and eat then go to bed we have early work tomorrow then we are coming here to pick the girls up for a few days." Charlie said.

"Alright nice seeing you." Harry said with a smile.

"Nice seeing you too Harry." Jane said along with Charlie.

"Bye." Hermione said.

"Bye sweetie see you tomorrow." Charile said kissing the top of her head along with Faith's. They left and Harry turned on the televison and the game came on.

"I did it." Harry said.

"Yay. Now we can play." Hermione said plugging in the dance controllers. She stood on the first one and Harry stood on the second one. Hermione set it up a game and picked a song. They started the game and started to dance. Harry found it not too hard but somewhat.

"I play winner." James said watching with anticipation.

"Hold your horses James." Lily said sitting down on the couch.

"Ha Ha." James said because of Jame's animagus form she calls him either a deer or a horse. After about 15 seconds the song ended and Hermione won.

"Good job. Victory kiss." Harry said kissing her. Faith clapped and started to slip off the couch to go to Harry. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek and sat between Lily and Sirius. He watched his dad fail miserably to Hermione then watched Sirius do the same. Remus didn't even want to try he was still worn out from the full moon the other day. Lily got up and almost succeed but lost by only one point. He handed Faith to Remus and got up again.

"I'm gonna get you this time." Harry said to Hermione.

"Right. One...Two...Three...." Hermione counted as the song started. Harry worked hard and at the end his bar was flashing red and yellow. He beat Hermione and she sat down.

"Hey victory kiss." Harry said pouting. Hermione got up and kissed him. James got up and looked at Harry.

"Now my turn." He said. Harry started the song. He won again, then again, then again, then back to Hermione. He and she tied then they all went off to bed. The adults went to their rooms while the teens and baby went to Hermione's room. Harry waited outside the door as Hermione dressed and then went back in after he dressed.

"Wait a second." Harry said going into his room. He came back with a t-shirt.

"It's for Faith." Harry said as he took off her shoes, socks, shorts, shirt and slipped on the t-shirt.

"Thank you." Hermione said climbing into bed. Harry tucked her in and tucked Faith in next to her. Harry laid down next to Faith and talked to Hermione for a while and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning he found him self in Hermione's bed under the covers and his glasses off. A young female baby was crawling and plopped down on his chest. He cracked an eye open and reached for his glasses and put them on. The room came into view and saw Hermione's arm across his chest and a baby laying on his chests. She had seemed to crawl out from under Hermione's arm and onto Harry's chest. She was content and sucking her thumb. Harry put a hand on her back and rubbed in gentle circles. Faith looked up and smiled and put her head back down. Remus walked by the open door and saw this cute site and smiled.

"Ello Remus." Harry said noticing the werewolf.

"Hello Harry sleep well?" Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah I fell asleep in here last night. Me and Hermione were talking and I dozed off I suppose." Harry said.

"I didn't say anything." Remus said leaning in the doorway now.

"I know but just saying. Anyway were you getting something?" Harry asked.

"I was coming to check on you actually. See your dad wanted me to get you for some weird reason something about breakfast." Remus said as Harry laughed. Faith looked at what was causing her pillow to move up and down really fast.

"Dadda." Faith protested.

"Huh?" Harry asked as she nuzzeled into his shoulder. He slipped out of the bed and stood up with Faith in his arms. He wrapped a small blanket around Faith and he, Faith, and Remus went down to the first floor for breakfast.

"Morning." James said behing the prophet.

"Morning." Harry said as he got some eggs and put them on his plate. He fed Faith little bits of egg and toast. Hermione came down the steps and sat next to Harry and buttered some toast.

"Good morning love." Harry said.

"Morning anything good James?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, zilch." He said putting down the paper. The front had another rewrite of the return of Lily and James. "That's starting to get on my nerves though." James said. They all laughed and kept eating. Sirius came downstairs and sat at the table in a sour mood.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry said feeding egg to Faith.

"My neck hurts, I didn't get to sleep til very late for some odd reason, and I'm not feeling my best either." Sirius said grabbing some coffee.

"Poor you." Hermione said and excused herself from the table. Harry looked at her go off and shook his head and looked at the toddler.

"She's nuts." Harry muttered and began to feed Faith some porridge. Hermione came back downstairs with her cauldron and potion supplis. She put it on the table and lit a fire and started to add the ingrediants.

"Darling, Sweetie, Hunny what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Pepper Up Potion." Hermione said.

"Ah." Harry said returning to porridge.

"Sirius once I am finished and you take this you have to go straight to bed." Hermione said.

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius said.

"And Harry, James, or Remus he needs to eat afterwards but I doubt that will be a problem." Hermione added with a laugh. The rest laughed as Hermione continued with the potion.

"Your not going to turn me into a bug or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, she wouldn't plus she's made other complicated potions before. We survived." Harry said remembering second year.

"What type of potions." James asked curiously.

"Nothing special." Harry said. Faith squirmed in his arms. "Hermione."

"Hmm?" Hermione said adding ingrediants delicatly.

"Err...Faith." Harry said.

"Harry I can't leave the potion." Hermione said.

"I'll try then." Harry said taking Faith upstairs. He laid her on the floor and pulled the sticky tabs off and changed her diaper. "I did it!" Harry said dancing Faith around. She was laughing at him. Harry went downstairs and kissed Hermione. "I did it."

"Good job." Hermione said.

"Faith want more num nums?" Harry asked.

"No." Faith said.

"Did you just hear that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Listen. Faith want more num nums?" Harry asked.

"No." Faith said.

"She said another word!" Hermione said.

"Faith want juice?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Faith yelled. Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry went and got her a bottle and poured fruit juice in it. She drank happily in Harry's arms. Lily came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mummy dearest." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Morning Harry." Lily said grabbing a muffin.

Later that day...

"Harry I'm going to miss you." Hermione said as Harry loaded her bags for her.

"I'm going to miss you too." Harry said giving her a kiss.

"Dadda!" Faith said from Hermione's arms.

"I'm going to miss you too Faith." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes love?" Harry said.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too. It's only a few days then you can come back to my house and we are suppose to be going to the beach after you come back." Harry said.

"Sounds fun." Hermione said.

"I know it does, it's also a wizard beach so no muggles." Harry said.

"We can do magic." Hermione said with excitement.

"Hermione." Jane called.

"I've got to go." Hermione said.

"Miss you already." Harry said with a final good-bye kiss. He pulled away and she stood still and opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you even more now." Hermione said with one quick kiss.

"Bye. Love you." Harry said.

"Bye. Love you too." Hermione said as Harry opened the door for her.

'This is going to be a long few days." Harry thought as Hermione's car pulled away.

'Tell me about it." Hermione thought.


	24. Finally A Wonderful Summer

A/N Sorry everyone for the delay of posting for my story but I wanted to get three chapters done before I posted.

P.S. Chris secretly read this and did a grammar check, don't tell Tori ok?

Chapter 24: Finally A Wonderful Summer

"Harry." James said. Harry had been staring off into space for the past hour on the deck. He had a blanket wrapped around him as he sat curled up in a chair. It had been sunset when he started this gaze and now it was dark. He had been doing things by himself now that Hermione was gone. After a couple miles, Harry and Hermione's mind connection faded. He figured it best; he didn't use his order ear piece even though he always had it with him.

"Harry." James said again.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You alright?" James asked, taking a chair next to his son.

"Yeah, just usually when Hermione is here we talk or do something. I guess I'm just bored." Harry said.

"Boredom with the company of Marauders?" James said, with a small laugh.

"Yes." Harry said, smiling.

"I'm sure we can find something to do besides video games. I'm all gamed out." James said.

"Don't look at me for any ideas, I'm bored. Therefore, I don't have an idea or else I would be doing something." Harry said.

"Right you are, Pronglet." James said. "Come on, how about you head to bed. I'll even tell you a story."

"That sounds great." Harry said, getting up and heading upstairs into his room. He stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed under a light blanket. James came in and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"What story would you like to hear? One from our school days, or one from when you were a baby?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, laying on his side, facing James.

"Alright, I'll tell you about our return..." James started.

A fierce wind picked up and spun random leaves, grass, and twigs around the three people that lay on the ground in an open field. They all began to stir and finally awoke. The man with jet-black hair was the first to stand and gain himself, then he realized where he was. His best friend lay on the ground, along with his wife.

"Sirius." The man said.

"James?" The man said in utter shock.

"But you can't...you're dead." Sirius said.

"No, I'm not." James said.

"Yes you were, I saw your body." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, it's me Prongs." James said.

"Form." Sirius demanded, as a stag appeared in the middle of no where.

"It's you. 15 years and now you're alive again!" Sirius said, hugging James.

"We have to catch up." James said.

"First, we have to get to the Order." Sirius said.

"Remus first." James said.

"James?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Lily?" James said.

"Where are we...and where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Let me tell you one quick thing. You two died at least 15 years ago and Harry survived." Sirius said. "But that is all I am saying, I'm sure Dumbledore would want Harry to tell you the rest. I wonder how long I've been dead." The group set off in the direction of Hogwarts, which was north. After the first day of walking, they stopped in a pub to find out what day, month, and year it was.

"Excuse me sir, can you give me todays date?" James asked.

"Sure...and let me give you lot a glass of water. Today is the 15th of July." The bartender said.

"What year?" James asked.

"What year? Where have you been? It's 1996." The man said, shaking his head.

"I've been dead for almost a month." Sirius whispered.

"Thank you for the drinks." Lily said.

"You're welcome, Miss." The man said, then turned his back. They finished their drinks and continued on their path. They camped out for one night before setting off. The next day, they found themselves outside of a werewolf's flat. James knocked at the door and Remus answered.

"OH MERLIN!" Remus said. "GET AWAY, YOU IMPOSTER!"

"It's me, Moony." James said transforming. "See?"

"James." Remus said, hugging him. "I've got to tell Dumbledore...James Potter is back!"

"Wait a minute, don't forget me." Sirius said.

"SIRIUS!" Remus said.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled back.

"Or me." Lily said.

"LILY!" Remus said. He hugged each and then flooed to Hogwarts, then came back. The others hid in the kitchen while Remus awaited Dumbledore. Dumbledore appeared out of the fireplace and into Remus' flat.

"What's all this about?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know Albus, we have good news and bad news. Bad news is that the Marauders are back. Good news is that the Marauders are back." James said from behind Dumbledore. Albus sat down in the arm chair, and for once...stunned and speechless.

"HA! Sirius, you owe me 10 galleons. I believe in our third year we made a bet that it was possible to baffle Dumbledore." James said.

Harry laughed softly at his father's bet.

"That was the night we returned." James said, concluding his story.

"Thanks dad. No one's ever told me a story before bed." Harry said, as James tucked him in.

"Your welcome. Night, Pronglet." James said, blowing out the candle.

"Night dad." Harry said. Harry felt his dad ruffle his hair and then went out the door. Harry was about to take out his ear piece when it started to make noise.

"Harry?" It said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it's me." Hermione said, now it cleared.

"Oh hey, I just heard a story. I'll have to show you in my pensieve later." Harry said.

"Great..anyway, I just wanted to say good night." Hermione said.

"Oh. Good night." Harry said sleepily as Hermione laughed.

"Good night." Hermione said, and blew him a kiss. Harry smiled and apparated to her bed side. She jumped and he kissed her and apparated back with a light pop noise.

"Harry." Hermione said laughing.

"What?" Harry asked inoccently.

"Don't act inoccent...like you ever could, anyway." Hermione said.

"Hey, I resent that. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Night." Harry said.

"Night. Love you." Hermione said.

"Love you too." Harry said, and started to fall asleep with the ear piece still in.

A beam of sunlight poured through Harry Potter's curtain and hit his eyes, making them lazily open. He yawned and stretched. He stood up and put on his glasses. Then he went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and used the bathroom. Godric came running over to him and Harry picked him up. Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen. On his way to the table he grabbed a drink of orange juice. He nearly spat it back into the cup.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"I just brushed my teeth and then I drank orange juice." Harry said, making a face.

"Yuck." Remus said, handing Harry the Daily Prophet.

"Wow, they finally got over us. Look, now they're doing a report on Voldemort." Harry said in a sarcastic, yet somewhat cheerful voice. Remus laughed and drank some coffee. A loud bang came from upstairs, followed by a large OUCH! Remus shook his head and Harry looked a bit confused. Some foot steps came downstairs and Sirius appeared, rubbing his head.

"You're not having a good week, are you mate?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Sirius said, sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better since the potion, but now terrible. My head hit the nightstand." Sirius said. Harry summoned an icepack.

"Thanks." Sirius muttered. Harry began to pile food onto his plate and Sirius'.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Harry said, turning a page in the prophet.

"Well if you excuse me, I am going to go and try to get James." Sirius said, carefully getting up from the table.

"Be careful." Harry said, sipping some milk. "Hey Remus, want to have some fun?" Harry asked, as he was getting two straws.

"Sure." Remus said, getting a glass of milk...

Sirius carefully opened the door of his friend's room and peered inside. Both of his friends were sleeping so he slipped into the room and went over to their bed.

"James." Sirius said, shaking James's arm.

"What?" James said, cracking an eye.

"Harry doesn't have any plans today." Sirius said, and James gave him a funny look.

"So you're telling me that you came and woke me up to tell me my son doesn't have any plans today?" James said.

"Yes, exactly." Sirius said smiling.

"Padfoot you are...I haven't a clue what to call you." James said.

"No, you're looking at all this wrong. We can get back at him for when he backfire pranked us." Sirius said.

"Did you hit your head or something after you woke up? I've already got a plan. Seriously Sirius, you must have forgotten about your best friend's mind." James said.

"Actually, I did hit my head this morning on my nightstand." Sirius said.

"Do you do this often?" James asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." Sirius said.

"That explains a lot." James said laughing.

"Hey! Uncalled for Prongs. So what do you have in mind?" Sirius asked...

Sirius and James came down the stairs and into the kitchen to find two people blowing through straws and into milk with x-amount of bubbles pouring out. The two laughed at Remus's action. They would have never guessed to catch HIM doing something childish. Remus looked up and choked on the milk and spluttered it out over the table. Harry gave him an odd look and laughed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" James asked laughing.

"Blowing in our milk to see who can get the most bubbles." Harry said.

"I want to try." Sirius said grabbing a straw. James grabbed one too, and milk. Remus laughed, and refilled his milk.

"Ready...Set...Go!" Harry said, then blowing into his milk...

Lily rolled over to find James missing. She tried to go back to sleep but gave up. After dragging herself out of bed she later went downstairs. She took one look in the kitchen and shook her head. What she saw didn't shock her, but made her want to laugh. Lily went over to the first jet-black haired man and kissed his neck. He coughed and looked up. Emerald met emerald.

"Morning to you too mum." Harry said laughing. The others choked too after they realized what happened and started to laugh at the red head's blush.

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought you were James." Lily said.

"But I have blue tips on my hair." Harry said.

"Not anymore." Sirius said, looking at his hair.

"Hmm must have worn off. Now you'll never tell us apart." Harry said, holding up his hand as a green gumball came speeding down the steps. He popped it into his father's mouth and with a wave of his hand the two looked like twins except one thing. After Lily found them, because they had run around, she noticed one thing. She found Harry because his scar became uncovered.

"Try again." Lily said. Harry went and looked at his father. He ran his finger on his father's forehead and appeared a scar just like his.

"It's not there forever is it?" Remus asked.

"No not until I retrace it." Harry said. "Tag your it." Harry said tagging Lily and he and James were off. Lily tackled one of them.

"Hello Flower." The person said.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Possibly or I'm Harry trying to fool you." The Potter said.

"It's James." Lily said.

"NOPE! I'M JAMES." James said, from behind her.

"OH Darn it. I'll figure this out." Lily said. She made them stand next to each other. They ran off when they got the chance. Again she tackled someone.

"Hello Flower." The Potter said.

"It's Harry or James pretending to be Harry or it IS Harry pretending to be James." Lily said. The Potter laughed at her. She looked closely at his face. "It's James."

"Are you sure?" The other Potter asked.

"Yes because I've studied his face a lot more than I've studied yours." Lily said.

"She did it." Harry said, squatting down next to the adults. He ran his finger down Jame's foe scar and it left his forehead.

"It was fun." James said.

"Maybe we should do this in public sometime." Harry said, watching his father's eye colour fade from green to hazel.

"That would be funner." James said, knowing that it wasn't proper useage of a word.

"Yep, I wouldn't have to be Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Look, one day after the war, you won't have to worry about that. I mean...once you do beat Voldemort, which I know you will, you will have to face a lot of people and become even more famous and be crowded but we'll duck out for a while." James said, looking at his son's expressions change.

"I know you have faith in me, but I do have doubts. He has powers that don't involve magic. His life, unlike mine, didn't have any love at all. But I do, I have you guys, love of family, Hermione, love of another, and Ron, which is love of a friend. I have the power to beat him." Harry said. "But he can use my advantages as my disadvantages."

"Son, that's true, but we are going to fight hard and long for our revenge." James said.

"Harry, I promise you that we will do our best to stay." Lily said.

"I know you will." Harry said. "I just want this to be like our quidditch matches. Quick." Harry said.

"Me too." James said. "Me too."

"Lets not wallow in sadness and anger. We have to find something to do." Remus said on a happier note.

"I agree." Sirius said.

"How about we go somewhere?" James suggested.

"Muggle or Wizard?" Sirius asked.

"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I have the feeling that no one will bother us this time." Remus said with a smile.

"Good point." Harry said, with a wave of his hand, and they were all dressed.

"I like these robes." Lily said. "They're really soft."

"Now we have to get our Order cloaks and we can apparate." Harry said.

"Sounds good." Sirius said. Everyone went up the stairs and grabbed their cloaks before they came back down.

"Ready?" James asked, and everyone nodded. Then everyone appeared into Diagon Alley, startling some because their apparation sounds were so soft, barely heard.

"Where to?" Lily asked.

"JOKE SHOP!" James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry all said. Lily just shook her head and led the group.

"AH crap." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I forgot my ear piece at home." Harry said. "I'll be right back. I'll meet you there don't worry." Harry said then apparated back home and he looked for his ear piece. Then he found it on his pillow and he stuck it in his ear. He then apparated to the joke shop.

"Ello 'Arry." A voice boomed.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said. (And btw to you all I am not good at Hagrid's accent so sry)

"'Ow are ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Good and you?" Harry asked.

"I'm good, just had to drop some'in off 'ere for Fred an' George." Hagrid said.

"Alright then..good-bye, see you later." Harry said.

"Bye." Hagrid said, leaving. Harry went up to the counter to look for the familiar red heads but instead he found two different red heads.

"Ron! Ginny!" Harry said.

"What! OW!" They both said. They were under the counter and when Harry screamed their names they went to lift their heads and hit their heads.

"Sorry. I didn't know you worked here." Harry said, coming to the other side of the counter.

"It's alright. We just started. See, Luna had to go on some expidetion with her father for some weird snarf stack thing. And I became rather bored, so I figured I'd work here. Plus, I want to buy a great gift for her for when she gets back." Ron said.

"And Jake and I broke up and I couldn't stand to be in the house with him so I told him my mum was making me work here." Ginny said.

"First Sirius, then you." Harry said. "Sorry though, sad to hear it. He was a nice kid."

"He did get rather annoying though, all he could ever talk about was this one girl who is his 'friend'." Ginny said.

"Oh. Anyway, where are my parents?" Harry asked.

"They are off somewhere with Fred and George." Ron said.

"Oh no. And you let them take my mother?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Listen very carefully. Marauders plus Fred and George equals PANIC and CHAOS. And my mother is in the middle of it." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said. He and Harry scrammbled out from behind the counter and ran between the aisles. Harry turned into a phoenix and flew above the store. He dove right in front of his mother. Sirius was about to put something on her. Harry got hit with it. He turned back into a human and shrank on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron said, skidding past the aisle.

"SIRIUS." Lily said.

"Yes, Lily?" Sirius asked. Just then Harry shot back up into full size.

"How'd you do that Harry?" The twins asked. "You can't use the counter curse for the shrinking charm."

"The magic - stopping charm. What's it called....Finite Incantatem." Harry said.

"Oh. Why didn't we think of that?" The twins asked. Harry shrugged, went over to his godfather and winked. Everyone burst into laughter. Sirius looked down and found himself in frilly pink robes. He tried to change them but couldn't, he was stuck.

"And you'll be stuck like that for 12 hours." Harry said smiling.

"That's my boy." James said, patting his son on the back.

"Nice try, dad." Harry said, taking his cloak off. On the back was a KICK ME sign. He took it off and stuck it on Fred. Who immediatly put it on George, then he to Remus, then Sirius, Ron, Lily, and James. James restuck it to Harry. Harry waved his hand over it and put it on James's back. James couldn't get it off.

"Sticking Cham." Harry said. Everyone laughed at this and the Marauders started to kick James.

"I'm gonna get you." James said.

"Right..." Harry said.

"Don't make me ground you." James said in mock anger.

"Oh no." Harry said mockingly.

"I'll ground the BOTH of you if you don't stop." Lily said. The group bought some items and left the store.

"Where to now?" Sirius asked.

"Ice cream." Harry said.

"Sounds good. Banana Splits." James said, walking in the direction of the ice cream palour.

(Chris Wrote this when he went sneaking into my computer...it's an ongoing inside joke...)

Elsewhere...

"Are you serious?" Chris said.

"No...I'm Tori!"

Back to where we orginally were...or where we are going...lol

The group walked out of the ice cream palour and on to the alley-way's street. Harry was at the back of the group when he felt a tug on the back of his robe when they were in front of a store, looking into the window. He turned around and saw a little girl.

"Hello Harry." The girl said.

"I remember you. Your name's Marie right?" Harry said, squatting down to eye level.

"Yes. I just wanted to say hi." Marie said.

"Well, hello, how are you and your mother?" Harry asked.

"We're good. I'm with my Daddy today." Marie said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's around somewhere." Marie said.

"Oh Marie. Don't ever do that again hunny." A man with blonde hair said, walking over to Marie.

"Sorry Daddy. I just saw someone I wanted to say hi to." Marie said.

"Well who's your friend?" The man said, now seeing Harry and then realized who he was.

"Good Lord." The man said. "Harry Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"My daughter said she had met you and my wife. I'm Frank." Frank said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry, just Harry." Harry said, shanking his hand.

"Where's your friend?" Marie asked.

"Oh, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Marie said.

"She's off visiting her parents." Harry said.

"Oh. Sorry." Marie said.

"It's alright." Harry said.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

"Yeah Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Who's your friend?" Sirius asked, squatting down next to Harry. Marie hid behind her father's leg, and her father gave a bit of a frightened look too.

"He's inoccent." Harry said, noticing why they were frigtened. "Look he never killed anyone. Nor did he betray my parents. It was Peter Pettigrew." Harry said.

"But he's dead." Frank said.

"No, he isn't that rat." Sirius said.

"What do you mean." Frank asked.

"Peter is an animagus." Harry said. "The night my parents were attacked by Voldemort, Peter had told him the whereabouts of my parents. Peter was the secret keeper." Harry said.

"Sorry Mr. Black." Frank said.

"Please..Sirius." Sirius said.

"That was fun." Harry said, after everyone apparated into the family room.

"It was fun." Sirius agreed.

"What's for dinner?" James asked.

"I don't know." Lily said, looking in the fridge.

"I'll cook." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Harry said, washing his hands and grabbed some chicken and made grilled chicken sandwiches.

Hermione's House...

Hermione looked out her window getting bored with her book. Her parents had to go to a small meeting and then were back home for a few days. Faith was sitting on her lap looking up at her. Hermione looked at Faith and thought maybe she could teach her some names. She picked her up and sat her in front of her on the window seat.

"Momma?" Faith asked.

"I'm going to try and teach you some new words." Hermione said, and Faith clapped.

"Now first word, Her-My-Oh-Knee." Hermione said.

"Her...Herminny." Faith tried. This went on for about a half hour before she eventually settled on Hermione. She still was having trouble saying it but she was learning quick.

"What's my name?" Hermione asked.

"Herminee." The baby said smiling.

"Ah, close enough." Hermione said. She got up and went over to her trunk and pulled out an album. She pulled out a picture of Harry, Ron, and her last year at Christmas.

"Who's this?" Hermione said, pointing to the picture of Harry.

"Dadda!" Faith said.

"No, Hare-E." Hermione, sounded out.

"Airwee." They baby tried.

"Try again who's this?" Hermione said.

"Hairwee." Faith said and eventually she got it. Then Hermione pointed to the picture of Ron.

"This is Ra-On." Hermione said.

"Waon." Faith said.

"That's not bad." Ron said, from the doorway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, getting up to hug him.

"Checking up on you. I just wanted to visit. How are you doing?" Ron asked, hugging her.

"I'm great. I'm glad you visited." Hermione said.

"Waon!" Faith said.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Waon!" Faith said again, holding out her arms. Ron picked her up very carefully and smiled.

"I was bored, so I decided to teach her names." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you read?" Ron asked.

"I was, then I got bored." Hermione said.

"Wait, did I just hear you were bored while reading?" Ron asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I was reading my transfiguration book and I've already learned the things in there and I don't feel like reading what I already know." Hermione said.

"Hasn't stopped you before." Ron muttered.

"I heard that." Hermione said.

"Chill." Ron said.

"Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet, or our O.W.L. results?" Hermione asked.

"No, first I'm sure you got 110 percent so calm down. I am surprised because you haven't mentioned them at all from what I know of and they never come this late." Ron said, as he was bouncing Faith on his hip since he sat down.

"I'm not sure because-" Hermione said.

"Calm down. It's summer. Relax." Ron said.

"I know. I just want to know, it's driving me nuts now that I have all this time to be by myself. I don't mind being with everyone, in fact, I love it. But now I'm by myself, it's driving me bonkers." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I always knew, ya' know...I knew you two would end up together." Ron said.

"How?" Hermione asked, putting her book away in its proper spot.

"You two had this weird connection that no one else had." Ron said.

"That's also because we aren't like everyone else." Hermione said, sitting down on her window seat facing Ron who sat oppisite of her on the window seat.

"True, but you two had this weird connection that I never had with either of you." Ron said with a smile.

"Now that we all have girlfriends and boyfriends we are not going to let it get in the way of our friendship right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. It will just be slightly different that's all." Ron said.

"That is true. We'll just go with it." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Ron said.

"Where's Dustin?" Hermione asked.

"Right here Loser!" Dustin said, popping out of Ron's robe pocket.

"Right back at you." Hermione said.

"Sorry about him." Ron said.

"I just find it funny that now you have someone to constantly argue with and it not being me." Hermione said with a smile. Ron gave her a smile.

"You're right as always." Ron said, then looked at his watch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I got to go and get to the shop." Ron said with a dislike in his voice. He handed Faith to Hermione and stood up. Hermione took her then put her on the window seat and stood up too. She gave Ron a friendly hug and kiss, and he did the same.

"Bye." Ron said.

"Bye. Tell everyone I said hello." Hermione said, picking up Faith.

"Will do." Ron said.

Later at the Granger home...

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"Hello?" Hermione asked the person.

"Ello Love." Harry said, on the other line.

"Hiya Harry." Hermione said, switching Faith to her other arm. Her parents still weren't home and she was making dinner. Now she was putting Faith in her high chair and gave her a bottle.

"What'ca making?" Harry asked, hearing the oven timer go off.

"I am making...grr...I hate stoves...I am making or trying to make rather chicken." Hermione said. She could hear Harry laugh.

"Sorry hun. Do you want help, I can pop over there." Harry said. "No one's home. They all went to the Order to listen to a report from Snape. I pretended to sleep because I went to a meeting with Snape and his reports and almost fell asleep during it. So I pretended to sleep." Harry said. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Two more days. Then when the next meeting comes we can go to it together and mind talk during the report." Hermione said, checking the chicken.

"I can't wait." Harry said. "One I've been bored stiff. Two I miss you. Three I just got a call from Ron saying he was just over there. You gave him a kiss too. I know it was a friendly on the cheek kiss but atleast he got a kiss." Harry said dramatized.

"Go spend time in your pensive." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That way you can take up some time." Hermione said.

"Or read a book." She added.

"But I've already read all my books believe it or not." Harry said, opening the fridge.

"No way you've read all the books you got for your birthday." Hermione said.

"I have. I've read them in my hide-a-way, the past, and recently if that makes sense." Harry said, pouring himself some milk.

"Right, I'm not sure I can't believe you." Hermione said, stirring the Mac&Cheese.

"Don't believe me, you don't have to." Harry said, after taking a sip of his drink and now making a quick bagel.

"You know I do believe you." Hermione said, getting Faith a bottle.

"I know you do." Harry said and then the teens talked on for another fifteen minutes then hung up. A loud noise came from the living room, the fire place. A boy with sleek blonde hair stumbled out with ragged robes and dirt covering his face and hands.

"MALFOY!?!" Harry shouted.

Author's Random Babble....NOT NESSICARY TO READ!

I've decided to write random things I've put or thought in my head down here. Also before you ask no it isn't clues or any such about my story...sorry. Today I've decided to write about a day I had.

_A young te_e_nage girl sits at her dest with a frown on her face and a glazed look as well. She sighes and tries to concentrate on her work but keeps turing to stare at the clock._

_"Out on the road." Sh_e _thought to herself. "Won't see them for a long, long time..." She added as an after thought. The_ _the teen sat and realized she had to finish her classwork and think later. Not even noticing her friends all giving worried looks in her direction. It was her lack of concentration that was the most bother to them. Usually she was first done all her work in this class. The thing that worried them the most was the sad and glum look that crossed her face when she stared at the clock or off into space..._

Sorry for the random babble. Those who could possibly know what I'm talking about that's deticated to you. Also I would also like to say sorry because I wasted your precious time on this earth with a small clip of my mind's weird wonderings. If you would like to see how this turns out tell me so in a review. Thank you. Also sorry that the chapter was short....

!ME!


	25. Potter and Malfoy Treaty

"Harry, help." Malfoy said, falling onto the floor. Harry, even though not liking this classmate, distingushed the flames before anyone could follow Malfoy. Harry went over to Malfoy and found his skin paler than normal, with cuts and bruises all over, and worst of all, empty eyes full of pain. Selflessly, Harry picked up Malfoy and brought him upstairs to an empty room.

"Harry, thank you so much. I'm so sorry for these past years. I am truely sorry." Malfoy said with was looked like emotion in his usual cold eyes.

"Mal-Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"My father and the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"Go on." Harry said.

"Well, I was in my room. I was actually looking in the past and stuff and realized I had to fix this Gryffindor and Slytherin thing. We have to keep our friends close but our enemies closer." Draco said.

"I'm not sure if I can believe you." Harry said.

"Go and get vertiserum." Draco said.

"First, I think I can trust you for some reason. Second you need some sleep. When my parents and Remus get home I'll tell them. I'll make sure to keep you safe." Harry said, getting up out of his chair. He went accross the hall and into his room. He grabbed some sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. It may seem weird that I'm acting this way. My Father had threatened me if I had gotten anything or assoctiated with anyone outside of Slytherin he would well you know. Could you help?" Draco asked. Harry helped him take off his robes and put his other clothes on. He saw the bruises and cuts.

"I've got something that can help that, but it'll be nasty tasting." Harry said.

"Just something to get rid of the pain. I don't know how you did it." Draco said. Harry went and got some of the potions he had made just incase of anything. He grabbed Vertiserum, Healing Potion, Sleep Draught, and some tea.

"Here I've got he Truth Serum too." Harry said handing him each vial. Draco made a grossed out face to each vial and then at one point had a glazed look to him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord had threatened to kill me if I didn't join him so I ran." Draco said.

"How did you find this address?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows the address from the papers." Draco said. The glazed look dissapeared.

"I thought I could trust you, just checking." Harry said.

"I don't blame you." Draco said yawning.

"Get some sleep, there's a bathroom right through the door over there and I'll get you some robes to borrow. You're about my size." Harry said with a smile and to his surprise Draco gave a good non-evil laugh.

"Thank you for being so forgiving. I panicked and wasn't sure where to go. I am in a wizard's debt to you." Draco said as sleep took over him. Harry closed the door behind him and ran to get his penseive. He later heard some people downstairs so that is where he went. Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey Pronglet." James said.

"Hey Dad." Harry said uneasily.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Lily asked with a stern look. Harry shifted in his spot and sighed.

"Yes, there is. I'm not sure how to though. I know I can tell you, I'm just not sure how you'll react." Harry said. The adults exchanged looks, all saying different things.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Err...Well, you know Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was the one who tormented you." Remus said.

"He's here." Harry said quietly. James, who was standing closest to him, heard him.

"WHAT...A MALFOY HERE!?!?!" James yelled.

"Listen." Harry said.

"A deatheater's son is in this house and you want us to calm down?" Sirius said.

"You're a deatheater's brother, so should we throw you out?" Harry asked. Sirius was shocked that his godson was sticking up with someone who had tortured him for years.

"He has a point." Dumbledore said from the fireplace.

"Yes, sir, I know. The point is I wasn't raised by him. I don't know if we all can be so sure he is here for what ever reason besides to attack Harry." Sirius said.

"I've already found the answer to that." Harry said. "When we were in training we learned how to make many different potions, for any case. Truth Serum, Healing Potion, anything and I've kept them in my room. I gave him the truth serum and questioned him. I'm not sure if I should repeat why he is here, but I will tell you he isn't after me or any of you." Harry said holding out many bottles of empty or very little potions. "I've also found that he came here because he knew he had to ask for forgiveness from me. I gave it to him. I also found that he had been under some parts of the Imperius Curse as well. During training, I, with everyone else, became masters of Occulmency and Legimes. I use some of that on him as well. I haven't used it on anyone except him. Do you believe me?" Harry asked.

"I do." Dumbledore said. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Good now I have to owl a few people, and I'm sure Albus does as well." Harry said and went upstairs to his room to write a few letters. He wrote to Hermione, Ron, Nevielle, Tori, Chris, Kate, Luna, and Ginny. Then he sent them off with Hedwig and went into Draco's room. He carefully peered inside and found no one in the bed. Then he heard a toilet flush and out came a pale sixteen year old.

"You alright?" Harry asked. Draco jumped and looked up with a small smile.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Draco said sitting down on his bed.

"I have a small question." Harry said.

"Go on." Draco said.

"Is your Mum a deatheater?" Harry asked.

"No, she fled too. She told me go to someone's house they would never expect me to go." Draco said. "I know she went to Hogwarts." He added.

"Good, they won't try getting into there. Why didn't you go with her?" Harry asked.

"I knew my father wouldn't be able to find us both easily if we spilt up." Draco said.

"I've got an idea." Harry said grabbing some parchment out of the drawer and some ink with a quill. He began to write a contract.

POTTER AND MALFOY PEACE TREATY

August 9th, 1995

_Harry James Potter_ and _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ hereby proclaim peace between Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor and Slytherin, from this day forth. This treaty will be hung at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1995 until removed for any purpose more important. This Treaty will make Slytherin House and Gryffindor House united from this day forth. We hope that many other Generations will give this Peace Treaty its justice, in conjunction with the other two houses as well.

_Harry James Potter Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"From now on we have the our house's unity." Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"Some may not like this, but I am fully in. If I have to I'll ask Dumbledore for a house transfer." Draco said with a small laugh but started to cough.

"Where's err... Ron and Hermione?" Draco said.

"They are both at their houses." Harry said with a sigh.

"Surprised they aren't over here." Draco said.

"Well, they will be coming back in a day or two." Harry said. "Long story. I may tell you later, I'm not sure. Years have gone by and trust you will really have to earn here."

"I totally understand." Draco said. "If I were to go downstairs would I be ambushed?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think so, just scorns and other looks for now." Hary said. Draco sighed and nodded his head.

"Can I have a tour of the house?" Draco asked.

"Sure, Draco." Harry said standing and walking to the door. "Don't worry. You don't have to get dressed." Harry said with a smile. Draco stood and followed Harry throughout the thrid floor, then onto the second. Last was the first floor. That is where they met the adults.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Lily said being rather nice to him.

"This is Draco Malfoy." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"Hello, Draco, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter." Lily said shaking his hand. James also shook his hand.

"You already know me." Remus said and shook his hand.

"I'm and famous Sirius Black." Sirius said also shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I would also like to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted in the past." Draco started. "I know it will take time to trust me, but I'm am willing to gain the trust."

"That's true but so far you're doing a good job." James said. "Let's skip all this mombo jumbo and eat some food." James said with the marauder's laugh following.

"I'll cook." Harry said.

"No, Pronglet, we're cooking." James said.

"Oh, we're having pizza then?" Harry asked.

"Remember, paybacks are hell." Sirius said with a short bark-like laugh.

"Well, you all were worried when I cooked. Why can't I return the favour?" Harry asked. Lily and Draco were watching and were enthralled by the small clip of entertainment.

"Fine, but if you need us, we will be in the other room." Harry said walking out of the door. Draco followed and Lily did too.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing to the televison.

"That's a T.V. it plays moving pictures. Kind of like plays." Harry said turning on the t.v.. He had turned on a cartoon.

"That's a cartoon. There is different forms of t.v. like, reality shows, game shows, cartoons, movies, and much more. I had to explain this to the marauders all the time when we were young." Lily said.

"You know that Marauders?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and you do too. James, Sirius, and Remus were all Marauders. Oh and that filth Peter Pettigrew." Harry said the name with the utmost coldness in his voice that made anyone, possibly even Voldemort, shiver.

"I know him." Draco said. "He is pathetic like my father. They'd do anything for a small reward. Actually I have to tell you something. They are planning to attack on the school in-"

"May?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Draco said.

"All part of the long story. See my summer has been very bus-" Harry started.

"HARRY POTTER!" A boy with flaming red hair said apparating into the room.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked calmly.

"How could you let this-this SON OF A GIT stay at your house!" Ron shouted.

"First Ron I'll explain it all later. You just go home and relax with Luna. I promise to explain it all later don't worry he's on our side now." Harry said steering him over to the fire place.

"I guess I should trust you. Just becareful." Ron said apparating.

"He's with Looney Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" Harry asked in a non-rough tone.

"Nope. Just wondering when they were going to see it." Draco said leaning back into the chair.

"Yeah, and knowing Hermione she'll be here too. Just not in that manner." Harry said, as a girl with brown hair appeared into the room with a very tiny 'pop'.

"Good call. Hello, Hermione. It's me Draco Malfoy, the new Draco Malfoy. I would just like to say I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. Believe me it took long enough to realize just because you're muggle born doesn't make you less than a brilliant witch." Draco said before she could get out a word.

"If Harry trusts you then I do too. Thank you for the apology as well. I am glad you realized how much of a-" Hermione said.

"Git, jerk, moron, prat, idiot, pig head, or any others?" Draco asked.

"I was going to say Pureblood Maniac but those work too." Hermione said with a smile and sat down next to Harry. Then Draco noticed something move in her arms. He wouldn't have noticed if it had not been the fact the movement or sound caught him.

"HARWEE!" The bundle shouted.

"When did she learn to say my name?" Harry asked picking up the small baby girl.

"I taught her today. Ron stopped by and said he was on his way to the Joke Shop. She learned his name too." Hermione said smiling at him.

"What's her name?" Draco asked being polite.

"Her name is Faith. She's my little sister." Hermione said giving Draco a true smile.

"That's a pretty name." Draco said looking at the baby in Harry's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked.

"Is that alright with you Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as Harry handed Faith to Draco.

"My mother just had a baby. His name is Brendon." Draco said.

"Really is he still here?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"Yes, he is with my mother. They're at Hogwarts with Dumbledore." Draco said looking into the baby's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hermione and Harry both said.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Draco asked.

"That is another part of the long story." Lily said. Harry slightly raised his hand and a fire lit in the fire place. Draco looked at it astonished.

"Who did that?" Draco asked.

"I did." Harry said.

"How? Your wand isn't even out?" Draco asked.

"Another story best saved for later." Harry said. Draco nodded and bounced the baby on his hip.

"When do you have to leave?" Harry asked.

"Soon, I left as soon as my parents got home. I couldn't leave the stove on." Hermione said.

"Awe, when are you coming back?" Harry asked.

"A couple days, two or three." Hermione replied. "I knew you had your reasons for trusting Draco, I was just coming either way. I wanted to see you." Hermione said as a scream came from the kitchen. They all ran into the kitchen and found the stove on fire. Harry quickly waved his hand and it was extingushed.

"We had that under control." Sirius said.

"No, we didn't." James said. "You don't put water on hot olive oil you dummy."

"Well, sorry James Crocker." Sirius said back.

"Alright children break it up." Harry said going in between Sirius and James.

"Children?" Sirius and James asked.

"We're being broken up by your son." Sirius said.

"We will have to do something about that then." James said picking up Harry's legs as Sirius grabbed his arms. Harry squirmed and couldn't get out of it. He was taken outside by the lake.

"ONE!" Sirius counted.

"TWO!" James counted.

"THREE!" Both counted and threw Harry in the lake. Harry had a plan though. He went into the lake and didn't come up. About a minute passed before James and Sirius started to get worried.

"PRONGLET COME OUT NOW!" James shouted. Still no answer...he called again. Then he and Sirius took one glance at each other and jumped into the lake and Harry flew out. He was suspended in mid-air with his hand facing down.

"HARRY!" Hermione whispered/yelled.

"What?" Harry asked landing next to her.

"Don't do that again." Hermione said. "If you do that again I'll-" She was cut off by a kiss.

"Shaddup." Harry said jokingly.

"Harwee." Faith said holding out her arms to Harry. He took her in his arms.

"What sweetie?" Harry asked but all she did was snuggle into his chest.

"What is with you two doing that?" Harry asked.

"I told you already. You make a nice comfortable pillow." Hermione said poking him. Sirius and James surfaced and looked at Harry with a mock mad face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" James yelled.

"YES?" Harry yelled back.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" James yelled.

"WHY? WHAT'D I DO NOW?" Harry asked.

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US!" Sirius yelled.

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! PAYBACKS ARE HELL!" Harry said laughing. James and Sirius sloched out of the lake and went over to Harry.

"This kid is good. You've taught him well." James said.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"What's for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Pizza?" James said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Oh, Harry, I've got to get home. Bye." Hermione said kissing Harry.

"Bye, Draco." Hermione said giving him a small hug, which he was shocked by.

"Bye, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily." Hermione said giving each a hug. Then she apparated out of Godric's Hollow with Faith.

"I'm calling the pizza delivery!" Sirius said.

"No, I'm calling." Lily said as they all made their way inside.

"You feeling better?" Harry asked Draco.

"Much better, thank you very much." Draco said.

"No problem." Harry said. They all stepped inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello, My name is Lily Potter. I would like 3 large pizzas, plain, pepperoni, and sasauge." Lily said into the phone. "Delivery. 20 minutes alright." Lily said.

"About 20 minutes until it gets here." Lily said after hanging up.

"So what to do for 20 minutes?" Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"I dunno." Harry said.

"What's another muggle thing?" Malfoy asked.

"There's a lot of things around here that are muggle things. Like those are muggle sweat pants and t-shirt. Our microwave, toaster, dishwasher, and a few other things that are just in here." Harry said.

"Really, what do they do?" Draco asked.

"You should take muggle studies. A microwave heats or cooks some foods like stoves do. Toasters toast things like bread, bagels, waffles, and other frozen foods. A dishwashers cleans dishes and you don't have to hand wash them." Harry explained.

"Maybe I should take muggle studies." Draco said.

"Sounds good. I don't take it, but I also grew up in the muggle world. I didn't know I was a wizard until my 11th birthday." Harry said.

"Interesting. I never knew that." Draco said.

"Now you do, and now I live in the wizarding world with my parents. I am no longer lonely Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. I am now Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Good thing." Sirius said.

Later...Next Morning...

"Harry...Harry..." James said rubbing Harry's back trying to get him up.

"What?" Harry asked, while he snuggled into his pillow more.

"You've got to get up." James said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Ask your mother." James said. "She got me up too." He added.

"You ask first." Harry said.

"You are usually first up, why not today?" James asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I don't feel like getting up right now." Harry said.

"Me too. So get up." James said, rolling Harry over.

"Gerroff." Harry mumbled.

"No, get up." James said.

"Last chance." Harry said.

"No, Har-" James was interrupted by the silencing charm, and then he found himself stuck to the ceiling. Harry laughed and rolled back over. Sirius walked in followed by Remus. They both started laughing and fell onto the floor. James's wand lay right next to them. Sirius threw James his wand and James immedatly came crashing down onto the floor. He started to laugh but no sound came out of him. Harry eventually got dressed and went downstairs with the others. Draco was trying to help Lily in the kitchen.

"I love pushing the buttons." You could hear Draco's voice say followed by the hum of the microwave. Lily would smile and try to help him work the appliance properly.

"Morning." Harry said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Lily said, flipping bacon.

"Morning." Draco said, carefully taking a dish out of the microwave.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked.

"Much." Draco said enthusicasticly.

"Leave him alone, he and Harry are the only men in this house that actually help in the kitchen. Well, Remus helps sometimes too. So it is only you Sirius, and you, James, that don't really help." Lily said.

"She's got a point." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know." James said. They all sat down for breakfast.

"This is great Mum." Harry said, swallowing his bite of food.

"Yes, Flower it's very good." Sirius said.

"I third that." Remus said.

"Teriffic Lils." James said, leaning over the side of his chair and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, I agree with them." Draco said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"You're welcome." The men chimed. After breakfast the boys all went out to the quidditch pitch and Lily came out with a book to read. Everyone heard Harry mutter something like "Just like Hermione..." They had a small game and showed each other moves. Harry didn't dare show Draco his new move he already used at the other game.

Afternoon...

Harry felt that this was going quicker than his other days had. He was enjoying himself and he even had the thought that he was having fun with his former worst enemy. Now he and Draco were sitting on the deck cooling off after a very intense game of quidditch.

"So you and Hermione?" Draco asked, drinking some of his water.

"Yep. Why?" Harry asked.

"Nothing just wondering when you all were going to notice it?" Draco said with a small laugh.

"Well, funny thing is that the ones that are the center of the thought are always the last to know." Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Another funny thing is that if we told our first year selfs that we'd end up like this, we'd jump off a cliff or something." Draco said.

"Cheers." Harry said. "What do you think people are going to say when we go back to school?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean a Slytherin and a Gryffindor hanging around together? They will think hell froze over or something." Draco said with a laugh. Harry joined him in laughing.

"True, or either one of us were being possed." Harry said.

"That's another possiblity." Draco said.

"I've got a question...why did you make the desicion that you had to apoligize?" Harry asked.

"Well, after I met the Dark Lord-" Draco said.

"Voldemort. His name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle." Harry said.

"Vold-Voldemort came to my house and told my father to bring me to the next meeting to join his ring of men. So my father came and told me. I told him I didn't want to and he well you know. Then I sat alone in my room thinking if I ever got out of there I would apoligize to those I've harmed in some way. So I decided first thing I needed to do was to apoligize. Then I thought I'm going to die. Everyone who has refused to join his ring of deatheaters he is going to kill me. That is when my mother came and told me to go somewhere where they wouldn't expect and she was going to Hogwarts with Brendon. He's a great kid too. I think he is the one who made me realize that there's so much innocence in the world that is being thrown away towards evil." Draco said.

"Wow, now we all thought you were only keeping empty space up there. I'm going to tell you something that you'll never believe Voldemort told me and I use this advice today. There is no good and evil there is only power. Now the power I speak of is love. I have won every time because I have love. That is how I lived through the Avada Kedavra Curse when I was a baby. I survived with love." Harry said.

"Many thought I only stored space, but I never knew that about you. I believe that we will find out more things about each other during summer than we would have found out by any papers or anything of that sort." Draco said.

"Firstly, most of those papers were bogous." Harry said. He began to tell Draco about his first year.

Random Author Babble...

Hello, I hired a new beta and he is one of my friends and I will post as soon as he emails me back my posts and reread them and make sure I'm completly happy with them.


	26. School Supplies

Chapter 26: School Supplis...

After the next day passed Harry felt himself get rather excited. His beloved Hermione was coming home or well home away from home rather, but that wasn't the case. She was coming and every second he waited his anticipation grew and every second that passed everyone's smiles became wider. They all knew he loved this girl and couldn't wait for her no matter how much he tried not to show. There was this sparkle of joy in his eyes that gave it all away. The next morning Hermione would be awoken very early by Harry Potter himself from excitement. Harry sat on his bed at the moment reading or in other words trying very very hard to keep his mind off a certain someone. What gave him away you might ask, it was perhaps how his eyes didn't move accross the book's page, or perhaps the way he hadn't turned the page in minutes, but the last reason I can possibly give you is that the book was upside down.

"Harry" James asked from to doorway.

"Yeah Dad" Harry said, pretending to read but realized his book was upside down.

"You alright" James asked, sitting down next to Harry on the lovely four poster.

"Guess it's that obvious" Harry said.

"Yes, and you have to consider I am practially...19 years old. That's weird huh? Your father is only 3 years older than you. I never thought of it like that." James said. "That means that Sirius and Remus are 34..wow." James said.

"Maybe we can make them a youth potion, that way you all can be all the same age and they get to drop 15 years." Harry said with a small laugh.

"Possibly." James said.

"I hope so, that way you can all be around together." Harry said.

"I know what you mean Pronglet." James said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling him into his chest.

"It's weird I always wondered what it was like having parents. You know when I was little, I thought you two abandoned me. Then I thought that if you were to do so why give me to people who hated you" Harry said.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. Teach you how to ride a broom, take you to joke shops, teach you the tricks and well mostly tricks not trades of being a Marauder. You have plenty pranks and lots of friends and huge birthday parties." James said.

"But if you hadn't died Mum wouldn't have had enough time to save me then our whole world would have been destroyed." Harry said. (BTW I know that was a double negitive but I didn't know how else to word it.)

"True, but I just feel so bad that you had to go through all that with _them_. I wanted to be there when you got your letter and go shopping in Diagon Alley with you to get your school supplis." James rambled.

"I know Dad. I knew when I was little you didn't abandon me. I never believed that you died in a car crash either." Harry said.

"PRONGS, AND PRONGLET" Sirius yelled, running up on the steps. BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BOOM, BUM, BUM, BUM...Harry and James started to laugh as Sirius got up the steps and realized why they were laughing. They had heard him fall.

"Have a nice trip? See ya next fall." Harry said.

"Oi, Prongs he's picking on me." Sirius said, jumping onto the bed next to James.

"Pronglet." James said in a very firm voice. Harry looked at him as if he were crazy. "Good job, Mate." James said in a playful tone.

"HEY" Sirius said. James and Harry began to pumble him with pillows.

"I've got a question. Why did you two come up to get me in the first place" Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

"Opps." James said the same time as Sirius.

"I don't like the opps." Harry said.

"Your mother wanted us to come and get you for something. What was it again" James asked.

"Err..." Sirius said.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK" Lily shouted from downstairs.

"COMING LILY" Both said. Harry followed them out the door and down the steps.

"Harry, I sent them to get you because your O.W.L. results are here." Lily said, holding up a thick envelope. Harry grabbed it castiously but stopped.

"What's wrong." Lily asked who was over his shoulder.

"I'm going to wait for Hermione and Ron." Harry said.

"Alright. Why don't you go and ring them and tell them to meet you here tomorrow. But I'm sure you wanted to go and pick Hermione up right" James said.

"Yes, thanks" Harry said, and ran up to his room. He grabbed the phone and dialed the Weasley's Joke Shop first.

"Hello, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, how may I help you" A girl asked, to be presice the youngest of the Weasley Clan. Harry turned and cleared his throat.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Wizard Wireless Network and you Ginny Weasley have won..." Harry said.

"WHAT" Ginny screamed.

"A free talk with a close friend, like a brother, HARRY POTTER" Harry screamed.

"Harry, I swear I'm going to" Ginny said.

"Ginny, calm down. Can I please speak to Ron." Harry asked.

"Sure. RON" Ginny screamed, half into the phone to annoy Harry.

"Hello" A out-of-breath Ron asked.

"Hey, have you gotten your results yet" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was going to wait until tomorrow to open them with you and Hermione." Ron said.

"Great then, see you. You sound busy." Harry said.

"We are. Everyone just got their school lists today and they all came shopping today. Most want to come and buy some products off of the twins since their famous leave." Ron said.

"Have fun." Harry said.

"I will." Ron said sarcastically. Harry hung up and called Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew." Harry said.

"I just got my results and you probably just got yours. This phone hasn't rung all day and I figured it was you." Hermione said.

"Have you been able to hold yourself back from it" Harry asked.

"Yes, I want to open it with you and Ron. But it's winking me in the face." Hermione said.

"I'd come over but I can't my parents would be like where did our son go" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Listen, tomorrow Ron has off and we all can go and buy our stuff together. We're trained and we can go by ourselves I'm sure. Why don't you go and ask Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Sounds good. Bye, love you." Harry said.

"Bye, love you too." Hermione said, and Harry reluctantly hung up the phone. Harry put a blue orb around his letter that meant he couldn't open it until tomorrow and left his room.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus. I'm going to Hogwarts really quick. Draco want to come and see your Mum" Harry asked, grabbing his Order cloak.

"Sure. How are we getting there" Draco asked, grabbing a loaned cloak from Harry.

"Floo Powder." Harry said, tossing some into the flames. "HOGWARTS" Harry yelled and was swept away and into his school's Great Hall. He stepped out and waited for Draco. Draco slid out and almost crashed if had not been for Harry and his wandless.

"Thanks." Draco said, dusting himself off.

"Don't mention it." Harry said, and began to walk out of the hall and towards Dumbledore's office. Once there he stood outside and looked at the Gargoyle and said the password.

"Voldemort." Harry said. He then went into the office after knocking.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore said from the other side of the door.

"Good Afternoon, Albus." Harry said, closing the door behind himself after Draco came in.

"Ah, Afternoon Harry, and Draco." Dumbledore said.

"Afternoon." Draco said, while observing many of the objects that had been repaired since Harry's June visit. Harry looked guilty at this thought and turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry it isn't your fault. You had too much built up inside of you." Dumbledore said with the famous twinkle.

"Yes, anyway, Hermione and I were wondering if it would be alright if us probably ten all go out tomorrow in Diagon Alley by ourselves" Harry asked.

"Ten as in You, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Jess, Kate, Chris, and Tori" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am going to see who is going right now and then I will get back to you. I brought Draco to see his mother and Brendon." Harry said.

"Yes, they are in the Slytherin Common Room and the password is Unity." Dumbledore said.

"How do you always know" Harry asked, pulling out a roll of parachment.

"Many years." Dumbledore said, as Draco smiled in amazement.

"Very well sir" Harry began.

"Albus." Dumbledore corrected.

"I can still call you sir out of habit can't I" Harry asked.

"No, go on." Dumbledore said.

"I am going to leave for about 20 minutes tops and be right back." Harry said. Then he flooed out of Hogwarts to America and Luna's house. Harry flew back into Dumbledore's office from the fireplace.

"Ah, Harry, how did it go" Dumbledore asked, eating a lemon drop.

"They're all coming if you say yes. Please can we go by ourselves? No one following us. Six of us had proper training. We can easily fend off deatheaters." Harry said, pacing the room when he finished.

"Harry, I believe you can do that. You were able to before and now they will be like flies to you. I do recommend to keep your guard up and becareful." Dumbledore said, with his famous blue twinkling eyes resting behind the protective glasses.

"So that's a yes" Harry asked in excitement.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. Harry went around and hugged him. Dumbledore patted him on the back and smiled. Then Harry went to get Draco and go home.

"Is that the same teenager who practically destroyed your office last term" A painting asked.

"No, that was Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, sitting back down.

Godric Hollow

"Harry, Draco, is that you" Lily asked, coming out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Yes, we're home." Harry said.

"Good, good, dinner is almost ready." Lily said, wiping her hands on her apron. Harry and Draco followed her into the kitchen.

"Can we help" Harry asked.

"Sure can you set the table, the muggle way." Lily said with a smile.

"Of course." Harry said, getting out the plates and glasses while Draco got out the silverware. Soon enough they were done and had drinks, napkins, and heat pads on the table. Lily came by with a hot pot and set it on one of the heat pads. Draco went a grabbed a ladel and Harry went to get the Marauders. They were playing Dance Revolution getting all hot and sweaty.

"Dinner." Harry said, popping his head into the room. Remus was sitting on the couch, while Sirius and James were jumping around like maniacs trying to get the arrows.

"We'll be down in a minute." Remus said with a smile. Harry nodded and went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"They'll be down in a minute." Harry said to his mother.

"Good. How was it at Albus's office" Lily asked, spooning some stew into her bowl.

"Great, we are all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow by ourselves. I'll also be able to tell if someone is following us and if they do I'm going to send them back to the Order. If they don't go willingly I'll just have to you know." Harry said, wiggling his fingers. Lily laughed and ate a spoon full of stew.

"You wouldn't." Lily said.

"I can still threaten it." Harry said, making her and Draco laugh.

"That's true." Draco said.

"How's your Mum doing" Lily asked.

"She and Brendon are great. They are going to be staying at Hogwarts for a while. Then when things die down they are getting a small apartment in Hogsmeade." Draco said, taking a bite of stew. "I mean my father wasn't the only one with money. She also said that Dumbledore was going to have someone stationed in Hogsmeade anyway and that they were going to be stationed around our house." Draco said, taking another bite.

"That's some good news." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay here." Draco said.

"No problem. It's good that we are getting to actually know each other. Now my only enemy is Voldemort really." Harry said, with a bite of stew.

"How do you say his name after what he did to you" Draco asked.

"Someone once told me fear the name only increases fear of the thing itself. Plus I shouldn't be afraid to say a name of someone I want revenge on." Harry said.

"Good point, but you aren't one bit afraid of the Dark Lord" Draco asked.

"First of all, he isn't a lord at all. Second no I'm not and neither should you." Harry said, as three men could be heard running down the stairs.

"You're right. I'll have to try using his name." Draco said, taking another bite of soup.

"Who's name" James asked his face red from dancing.

"Voldemort's." Harry said.

"Ohhhhh." James said, sitting in between Harry and Lily. Sirius sat next to Draco and Remus sat in between Sirius and Harry.

"I'll start doing that." Draco said...

Hermione's house...

"Hey, Hermione." Jane said, coming in the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione just put the last plate onto the table.

"Hey, Mum." Hermione said, putting Faith into her high chair.

"We are back from the store." Charlie said, putting the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Good. You know this is my last night home." Hermione said, taking her seat.

"Yes, we know. We hear you're going to the beach. That's nice, I hope you help Lily out with everything." Jane said.

"I always help." Hermione said, starting on her dinner.

"Good to hear, Sweetheart." Charlie said, kissing the top of her head and then taking his seat. "I can't believe you have a boyfriend. Just becareful, he is famous, you may get run down by the press."

"No, I think we've got that covered." Hermione said with a hidden smile.

"Is he picking you up tomorrow morning" Jane asked.

"Yes, he is my personal wake up call." Hermione said with another smile

"Good because we can't we unfortuantly have to go to work." Jane said with a frown.

"Do you want us to take Faith" Hermione asked.

"No it's alright. She is going to go over to Mrs. Moris's house." Charlie said.

"Are you sure" Hermione asked.

"We're sure." Jane said with a smile. "You and Harry are always being so giving. Look you haven't even been out on a date yet." She said with a small laugh.

"I've just noticed that." Hermione said. The Granger finished their dinner's in silence from that point. Eventually Hermione had gone upstairs after her parents said their good-byes and went to bed. She sat on her bed with Faith in her lap looking out the window. Faith yawned and snuggled in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was wearing a flannel shirt and matching bottoms and Faith was wearing the something similar. The young teen laid down and fell asleep on top of the covers with the sleeping baby in her arms.

Harry's house...

"Night." Harry said, climbing the stairs. He opened his door and undressed on the way to his bed. His head hit the pillow and he felt a sharp pain his his right ear. He groaned and pulled out his ear piece and took off his glasses too and set them on his night stand and drifted off into a sleep. The last thing he remembered is seeing the lumonius glow of his clock.

A glow of light pouring out of the sides of the curtains gave the room some visibitly. It was dawn and you could make out the figure of a teenage boy sitting on his bed reading a book he had already read. He was quite excited as it was early 6:00 in the morning. He decided to go downstairs and make breakfast to bring to his girlfriend in a while and he would leave some for his family. Harry packed up breakfast for two his and Hermione's favourites. He wrote a note saying he'd be back in a while. At seven o'clock in the morning he apparated to the front door to the Granger's house. Out walked Jane and Charlie with Faith in his arms.

"Morning Harry." Jane said after recovering from the sudden appearence.

"Morning." Harry said with a smile.

"How are you doing" Charlie asked, shifting Faith and shook his hand.

"Great." Harry said, shaking the man's hand.

"We've got to get going. Take care of our little girl." Charlie said, walking to the car.

"I will. Drive safely." Harry said, waving the Granger's good-bye. He entered the house quietly and put the food in the microwave and quickly heated the food. Then he crept up the stairs and into his girlfriend's bedroom, which was extra clean. Harry set the tray down on the desk and silently walked over to Hermione's bed. The sun was fully risen and Hermione rolled over her back to Harry. Harry smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed and moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. A small smile came onto the girl's face although she wasn't up yet. She stretched her head out of the blankets while she moved again in her sleep. Now she was in a ball facing Harry.

"Goofball." Harry said very quietly. He brushed his hand over her shoulder and down her back. She streched again and this made her move towards Harry. He then began to rub her back and she gave a groan of delight.

"Harry, more to the left..." She muttered still sleeping a bit. Harry went over to the left more and he heard her groan again.

"Feels good..." Hermione said.

"Good my turn now." Harry said. Hermione's eyes opened and she saw brilliant green eyes staring at her. She smiled and pulled Harry down next to her. He slid down and laid next to her. She curled up him and snuggled into his chest. Harry realized he was still in his boxers and t-shirt. Hermione didn't care and proving her point she started to drift off to sleep.

"Hermione." Harry said, as Hermione's eyes shot back open.

"Sorry." Hermione said, sitting up a little bit. Harry did the same and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Morning." Hermione said, giving him a kiss.

"Breakfast" Harry asked, levitating the tray over.

"Awe, that's sweet. You made me breakfast and a wake up call" Hermione said, kissing his face.

"Well, I woke up early and I figured I'd make you breakfast in bed." Harry said, scooping some egg onto a fork and holding it up to her mouth.

"I can take it from here." Hermione said with a giggle and then took the fork.

"Alright." Harry said, grabbing his own fork.

"This is yummy." Hermione said, taking another bite.

"Good job." Harry said.

"But you made it." Hermione said.

"Nope you did." Harry said.

"That doesn't make sense." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said giving her a grin.

"Goofball." Hermione said, taking a drink of milk. "So how's the whole Malfoy thing working out" Hermione asked.

"It's fun actually. If you had come up to us in first year and told us we'd end up friends we would have jumped off a cliff." Harry said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I know. Err...is he coming to the beach with us" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Why" Harry asked.

"I don't mind, but if Ron is coming he may...act like himself." Hermione said.

"I got ya." Harry said, piling his eggs onto his toast. A few moments silence passed before Harry said something else. "So you dream about me" Harry asked. Hermione began to blush.

"Yes. I'm sure you dream about me too." Hermione said.

"I do and me and you are usually with Ron or someone." Harry said. "Where were we in your dream." Harry asked.

"We were in a field. You were laying down on the grass and I was setting up a blanket. When I was setting up the blanket and things you were talking about something about your job." Hermione said, swallowing a drink of milk.

"Really, well in one dream it was just me and you. We were at the beach and you were sitting on the sand reading and I came and sat next to you and you and I argued about you coming into the water. Then I grabbed you and brought you in and I carried you out and twirled you around in the water." Harry said, trying very hard to remember what else happened. "Then I can't remember what else happens."

"Glad you know you dream of me." Hermione said.

"You know what. We have been girlfriend and boyfriend and we haven't even gone out on a date yet." Harry said grinning.

"That sounds fun. Maybe we can do that while we are at the beach." Hermione said, putting her fork down.

"Good it's a date." Harry said, also setting his fork down. Harry waved his hand and all the dishes were clean and packed. He banished them to his house and looked at Hermione.

"What now" Herimone asked.

"We could sit here and talk. Or go back to my house and you can unpack a little bit. We are going to the beach in a couple days and we are staying for about a week. Then we are coming home and hanging around my house for the rest of the summer." Harry said.

"How about we stay here for a while, then we go to your house when your parents call." Hermione said. She snuggled up to Harry and he put an arm around her and hugged her close.

"What are we going to talk about" Harry asked.

"How about life latly" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good. Are you comfortable in my house" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. I love your house. It's like a family but we're all friends. I mean your parents are like 19 and Sirius acts that age now and Remus does sort of." Hermione said.

"We are going to ask Dumbledore if we can get them a de-aging potion so they are as old as my parents. Me and my Dad were talking about that the other night. I hope so, that way I'll have them longer." Harry said with a smile forming on both teen's lips.

"I love it that you have a family now. Just think being the-boy-who-lived does have it's benifits right. I mean even though you don't like it, you're famous. Plus you get the girl." Hermione said with a laugh. She looked up at Harry who was smiling.

"Yeah, I love having a family, it's better than I expected. I can't really picture my life without them. I just hope this isn't Voldemort's doing. I couldn't stand to lose them all over again." Harry said.

"Harry at least you get to know them right" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you have a point like always." Harry said.

"Let's try and move to another subject. How about what are we going to do at the beach and who's all going" Hermione asked.

"Us, as in me, you, Dad, Mum, Sirius, and Remus. Then Ron, Luna, I think Ginny I'm not sure, and Draco." Harry said. "So that's 9 or 10 people." Harry added.

"Wow. Where are we staying" Hermione asked.

"My parents are getting us a cabin up there." Harry said.

"Where's it at." Hermione asked.

"Across the pond." Harry said, refurring to America.

"Wow, nice. I'll have to remember to thank them later." Hermione said.

"Don't mention it they'll probably say." Harry said.

"What time is it" Hermione asked, stretching across Harry to look at the clock. "8: 06 a.m." She stated. She rolled back over into Harry's chest.

"I bet that they're all eating so we have about another half hour before they come to get us." Harry said, looking at his watch Hermione gave him. It was an enchanted picture of them under the tree near the lake hugging after last year. Hermione sighed into Harry's chest.

"What" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I am just wondering about today. I realized that word must have spread about what you did and I don't feel like using magic against people." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, if anything they'll be coming after you and asking about 4th year. Remember how there was talk about me and you. Now they will ask how long we've been going out, and what stories do you have and blah, blah, blah" Harry said, but stopped.

"What" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear that" Harry asked.

"Hear what" Hermione was stopped by Harry's finger.

"Why'd you do that now someone would have heard." A voice said from the bottom of the second floors' stairs. Harry stood up from the bed and shrunk Hermione's trunk and stuck it in his pocket. He then opened the door and crept down the hallway and listened.

"Wormtail, you are such a moron." Harry just about gasped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. It was Lucius Malfoy sneaking around the Granger's home. "They are probably on the third floor." Malfoy said. Harry peered around the corner and saw a cloaked figure coming up the stairs looking down onto another cloaked figure.

"Stupifey." Harry whispered, and the man fell onto the ground with a loud _THUMP_! Wormtail looked around and backed away. Harry came out and looked at the man. He coward but then remembered Harry didn't know who he was. (Yeah right...)

"Hello, Harry." Peter said.

"Hello, filth, or formally know as Petter." Harry spat that made Peter shiver to the bone. Hermione was behind Harry and was even startled by the coldness and loath of his voice.

"STU" Peter shouted.

"STUPEFY" Harry shouted before him, but he apparated. His spell bounce around and rehit Malfoy. Harry bound Malfoy and levitated him to Hermione's bedroom. Harry took his wand away and thought to snap it in half but didn't.

"We have to leave now." Harry said.

"Alright." Hermione said, then apparated. Harry followed suite.

"Hey, what's wrong." James asked, when Hermione walked into the room pale. Harry walked in behind her with the utmost loath on his face.

"This is wrong. Draco, your Father has arrived." Harry said, levitated him into the room. Draco's face paled and he stood up from his seat and removed his father's mask.

"I've got his wand. I was thinking of snapping it in half. Also we need to have someone watch Hermione's house, I don't want her parents or Faith to get hurt." Harry said.

"Why don't you go to Dumbledore, Harry, and tell him what just happened." Remus said. Harry nodded and went to Hogwarts with everyone trailing behind. Harry went to the office of the headmaster and announced the password quietly.

"Excuse me, Albus. Err...I need a word with you." Harry said, coming into the office still in his boxers and t-shirt. Hermione came in right behind him in sweat shorts and tank top. Both in hadn't changed but at the moment niether cared.

"Yes, Harry" Dumbledore said with his usual smile. Harry levitated Malfoy in behind him.

"I went over to Hermione's house to pick her up and they were planning on attacking. If I hadn't heard them we might have been in trouble. I figured I'd try to capture some for questioning. Peter" Harry spat the name. "Escaped but I caught Malfoy. Also I would like their house guarded." Harry said.

"Well, good work, Harry. Very good work. He is a very high source to Voldemort and will be useful. May I borrow some Vertiserum" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure." Harry said, tossing a small bottle to Dumbledore.

"Thank you. Now go and try to have a relaxing vacation at the beach." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Albus. You all heard the man we've got to floo back home. Oh, and here is his wand, I had have the mind to snap it in half." Harry said, as everyone but himself and Hermione stayed behind.

"Would you like to do the honours" Dumbledore asked, handing Harry the wand. Harry took it and easily snapped it in half. Hermione gave a startled look and smiled. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it as Harry threw the wand's remains at the levitating man. Dumbledore smiled and gave Harry a gentle look of question.

"What" Harry asked.

"Are you alright now" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine. It was actually a thrill that I was able to use some power." Harry said smiling. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and smiled, then laughed.

"What" Hermione asked.

"We're in our pajamas in a sense." Harry said, as she looked down.

"Oh." Hermione said. They both didn't care.

"Now go and pack for your vacation at the beach and have fun." Dumbledore said.

"We will. You try and take a little time off too." Harry said.

"My job never ends, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"One day soon it will." Harry said with a smile.

"Good-bye." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Buh, bye." Harry said along with Hermione. They both flooed back to Godric Hollow at the same time from Dumbledore's office.

"Now you need showers." James said, helping Harry up. Harry picked Hermione up and held her with is left arm under her legs and his right holding her behind her back. She put her arms around his neck from shock. He smiled and kissed her.

"That was a pretty normal morning." Harry whispered. She smacked him on the shoulder. He just smiled and carried her up the stairs. James, Sirius, Lily, Draco, and Remus laughing as they watched Harry carry her up the stairs, while she protested. They followed the two up the stairs and into Hermione's room. Harry had stuck her in her bathtub and had turned on the water.

"HARRY" Hermione yelled, and stood up as soon as the water wetted her butt.

"HERMIONE" Harry yelled back. She had pulled him into the tub and now he was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the tub and his head against the other side. The adults and teen were laughing hysterically. Sirius and James both went over and got Hermione's vanilla bubblebath and poured it into the bath and it filled with bubbles. Harry moved to get up but his father pushed him back into the tub and he sat cross legged in the nice big tub next to Hermione who was sitting the same way, both fully clothed still.

"James what are you two doing to them" Lily asked. Sirius and James were getting the shampoo.

"We're giving them baths." James said.

"Umm...last time I checked we were sixteen." Harry said.

"You are but this is fun." James said pouring shampoo on Harry's hair then Hermione's.

"Err...I can take it from here James." Hermione said, massaging her scalp. Harry did the same then smiled. "Oh Hermione listen..." Harry said, and thought a plan to her.

"Good idea." Hermione said, then she and he apparated. They were both covered in soap and were now in Harry's bathroom. Harry waved his hand and their hair was dry and so were they. Then another wave from Hermione they were dressed in normal muggle clothes. She was wearing jean shorts and green shirt and Harry was wearing jean shorts with a green shirt as well. They apparated back and they were behind James and Sirius this time and pushed them into the tub. Harry pushed Remus, Lily, and Draco out of the bathroom and Hermione closed the door and locked it.

"Nice, poor you. You were getting a bath from James and Sirius. I think the Marauders are being out Maraudered by Pronglet." Remus said.

"Well, all it takes it a little stratigy." Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

"And team work." Hermione added. A loud splash came from the room behind them.

"I'll clean up your bathroom later." Harry said.

"We both can." Hermione said, as another splash sounded. Everyone went downstairs and Harry lit a fire.

"Harry it's summer." Lily said.

"I'm cold." Harry said, sitting in front of the fire.

"Me too." Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry laying her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her head.

"Do you want some tea" Lily asked.

"Sure that sounds great. Thanks Mum." Harry said.

"I'll be right back then." Lily said, going into the kitchen.

"You two alright" Remus asked.

"We're fine just cold." Hermione said.

"O.K. just checking. Don't want you two coming down with anything right before vacation." Remus said. "I'm going to go help Lils." He said, then went into the kitchen.

"I'm happy for you two." Draco said, sitting across from the couple.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"You two finally realized that you two belonged together. I know you aren't the attention craver and you aren't the boring bookworm." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said giving him a real smile.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Draco said. A person came out of the fireplace with flaming red hair. It was the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Gin." Harrys said.

"Hey, I'm here to drop this off to you Draco. It's from your mother." Ginny said, handing Draco a small package.

"Thank you, Ginny." Draco said, opening the package. Inside he found his trunk, and some money. He put it all back in and stuck in in a pocket of his cloak.

"You're quite welcome." Ginny said with a small blush. Harry and Hermione noticed a bit of flirting going on.

"I'm sorry about all the mean things I've ever said about you and your family." Draco said.

"It's alright. It'll take time for the trust to build but you've got mine." Ginny said. A small beep came from her wrist. "Awe, I have to go. I'll talk you all later. Bye." Ginny said, flooing back to the Order.

"Do you like the youngest Weasley" Harry asked. For the first time ever he thought he saw a bit of pink show onto a Malfoy's complection.

"I'm a friend I think." Draco said. Harry shook his head and smiled. Both Harry and Hermione knew there was a bit of flirting going on with the most rivialed families in the wizarding world.

"So, where is everyone" Hermione asked.

"They are coming here around noon." Harry said. They sat in a comfortable silence. Lily came back in with some tea and toasted bagels with cream cheese. Harry grabbed Hermione's tea and put cream and just the right amout of sugar in it and handed it to her. He got his done and grabbed a bagel. Harry gave the top part of the bagel to Hermione and took the bottom half.

"Thank you, Mum." Harry said.

"Thank you, Lily." Hermione said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Draco said.

"No problem." Lily said, taking some tea herself. Remus came in with some napkins and set them on the table and grabbed some tea.

"Where's James and Sirius" Remus asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

"I heard the tub drain about a minute ago. I believe they are drying off and getting dressed." Draco said.

"Hopefully." Lily said with a smile. Harry looked at his watch and it was around nine.

"What are we going to do for three hours" Hermione asked, reading Harry's mind.

"I dunno, I was just thinking that." Harry said with a smile.

"Exactly why I asked." Hermione said.

"I'm not sure. There is a lot we can do." Lily said, as Godric went over to Harry and Rosie to Hermione.

"Draco did you get a pet" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said.

"We'll have to get you one." Hermione said. "We just have to write Hagrid."

"We can do that." Harry said. He unwrapped his arms from Hermione and she sat up. He went over to the desk and grabbed a quill and ink. He began to write a letter to Hagrid about getting an egg for Draco. Hedwig flew into the window and waited for Harry to tie the letter to her leg. Harry tied the letter to her foot and sent her off to Hogwarts.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Don't mention it." Harry said, sitting back down next to Hermione. She put her head on his shoulder again. Then he wrapped his arms around her again. Godric and Rosie got back into their laps.

"Want to watch a movie" Remus asked, as two men stumbled down the stairs laughing.

"Sure. What's so funny" Harry asked, as the two men walked into the room.

"Well first we got into a splash fight. Where we would throw each other back into the tub and try to escape. Then we finally got dressed and couldn't find our clothes." James said.

"After that we found clothes and we came downstairs." Sirius said.

"Alright...are you cold" Harry asked.

"Yes." James said, sitting between Hermione and Lily. Sirius sat on the other side of Harry and next to Remus. Last Draco sat in an armchair next to the fire. After a long silence lingered in the room, you could have heard a pin drop, Harry had to say something. Although he was enjoying the company of everyone he wanted to do something.

"What movie are we going to watch" Harry asked.

"Go and pick one." James said.

"How about Draco does, he hasn't seen one before." Hermione suggested.

"Alright." Draco said, getting up and went over to the movie rack. He looked at the movies and picked out the movie called ScoobyDoo. (Not the cartoon.) They watched the movie and around the end Ron showed up and sat to watch the rest. Soon when the movie ended just about everyone had showed up. This included the other trio, Jess, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"O.W.L. results" Hermione asked, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Sure. Ron and Draco." Harry said, summoning them to pull out their letters.

"Ready" Ron asked.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, open." Harry said. He opened his scores. (I'm still confused on how this all works out but I'm going to try and make sense of it...)

_Dear,_

_Master Harry James Potter, we are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L results have arrived._

_Transfiguration:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Charms:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding _

_(We are pleased to inform you that you did so well you have the highest score recorded since Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potions:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Divination:_

_Theory: Acceptable_

_Practical: Poor_

_Magical Creatures:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_Astronamy:_

_Theory: Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical: (Students are excused due to disruptions)_

_Herboloigy:_

_Theory: Outstanding_

_Practical: Outstanding_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: Acceptable_

_Congradulations Mr. Potter you have 12/16. You are able to fulfill your chosen career as Auror._

Harry smiled and looked at everyone else. His parents were reading over his shoulder.

"Congradulations, Harry" Lily said.

"Good job son." James said happily.

"Congradulations." Sirius said clearly happy.

"I knew you would get the same score as James." Remus said. "Great job."

"Thank you. What did you all get" Harry asked.

"10." Ron said.

"10." Draco said.

"18." Hermione said. Harry gave her a hug and kiss.

"Congradulations eveyrone." Harry said.

"You too." Draco said.

"Thanks. What did you get" Ron asked.

"12." Harry said. "I actually passed potions." Harry added.

"Thats what I didn't get. My new career is Stratgy Planner. I'll be planning for Aurors and others." Ron said, Harry saw he was embarrassed.

"Ron, that's great. You are great at chess no wonder. That's the perfect job for you." Harry said, cheering up his best friend.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron said.

"Everyone ready" Harry asked, putting in his ear piece.

"I am." Hermione said, putting on her cloak.

"So am I." Draco said, as he finished tying his shoe. Everyone else said they were ready.

"We're leaving. See you later." Harry said.

"Becareful." Lily said.

"We will." Hermione said.

"Everyone apparate to the joke shop." Harry said. Everyone gave a quick wave to the adults and apparated into the joke shop. Fred and George were swamped and the group cleared out of the store after a quick hello.

"Where are we going first" Tori asked.

"How about Flourish and Blotts" Draco said.

"Sounds good." Harry said, as he and the group set off in the direction of the bookshop. They stopped in front of the door and saw it was practically emtpy.

"We are going to have to get in grab our books and get right out." Ron said.

"Good idea." Draco said.

"We may want to get out our lists then." Kate said.

"Ready..." Harry asked, taking out his list. Everyone nodded and walked in. They all split up and went to get their books.

_Sixth Year's Book Lists:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts:_

_Defence Spells and Tatics _

_By: Luke Strauss_

_Potions:_

_Potions Grade 6:_

_By: Harold York_

_Charms:_

_Book of Spells Grade 6:_

_By: Miranda Gildshaw_

_Transfiguration:_

_Tranfiguration Grade 6:_

_By: Mark Wheeler_

_Herboligy: _

_Plants and Nature:_

_By: Buck Plastry_

_Magical Creatures:_

_Book Already Assigned_

_History of Magic:_

_New Cententry History:_

_By: Sarah Sanders_

Harry grabbed the books and went to the front desk and paid. He went outside to wait for everyone else. Hermione came out with a large bag just like Harry's.

"You being an Auror too" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"We'll be in all the same classes then." Harry said with a smile.

"I know." Hermione said.

"You know what. If we do become Aurors Ron will be our boss." Harry said.

"Terrific." Hermione said with a laugh. Chris, Kate, and Tori all walked out of the store and met up with the other two.

"What are you guys being" Hermione asked.

"Aurors." Tori said.

"Us too." Harry said.

"Small world. Heavy books." Chris said. Everyone laughed and out came Draco and Ginny. Ginny's bag was smaller than everyone elses. Jess, Ron, and Luna all came out of the store and stood with the rest of the group.

"Now where" Ron asked...

Godric Hollow around dinner time...

"That was fun." Ron said, as the large group of 6 came into the room.

"Yeah, it was." Harry agreed.

"You lot home" James called from the deck.

"Maybe." Harry called back. He led the group out to the deck.

"Well do you want food" Sirius asked.

"One food we can actually make is hamburgers and hotdogs." James said.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said, taking his seat. Everyone else found a seat and began to eat.


	27. Starting Vacation

Chapter 27: Starting Vacation

Harry winced at the bright light coming in from his balcony door. This glass door was usually covered with a curtain but it had been wretched open. The person who had opened it came over to his bed and laid down next to him. He rolled over to face the waker-uper.

"Morning." Hermione said.

"Morning." Harry said, only leaving an eye open to look at her.

"Sorry, you rolled over and the light woke you up." Hermione said, rubbing his shoulder. She was still in her night clothes.

"What time is it" Harry asked his voice thick with morning.

"It's around 8 and no one is up. We all stayed up pretty late last night." Hermione said.

"Want to go for a jog then" Harry asked.

"Sure, we haven't done that for a while. Lets see who else is up or leave a note." Hermione said, as Harry got up. He went over to his dresser and pulled on some shorts and a new t-shirt. Hermione laughed at him.

"What" Harry asked his voice wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"Nothing, you're just a goofball." Hermione said.

"But I'm your goofball." Harry said that made Hermione smile. She went into her room and quickly got dressed. The two teens made their way downstairs and found James in the kitchen by himself.

"Morning. Where are you two heading" James asked.

"We are going for a jog. Want to go" Harry said.

"Nah, I'm good. Becareful. Do you have your wands" James asked.

"Err...Accio wand." Harry said, holding up his hand. A holly wand of 11 inches came flying down the stairs and into his hand. He put it in the waist belt of his shorts.

"Bye." James said laughing.

"Bye." Harry said and opened the door for Hermione.

"I just realized something." Harry said, while they were running around a corner.

"What" Hermione asked, stopping. Harry stopped too and spoke.

"I don't know this neighborhood." Harry said, laughing.

"Me either, so lets explore." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry laughed and set in pace with Hermione's running. About a half hour later they came to a small park and sat down.

"Water" Harry asked.

"Didn't bring any." Hermione said.

"No, I mean would you like some" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, taking Harry's bottle and took a drink of it. Just then Harry saw two figures approaching them.

"Who's that" Harry asked.

"I can't see them." Hermione said. The two figures got closer and closer until they were in range of the two teen's eyes.

"Gred? Feorge" Harry asked.

"That's us." The twins said.

"What are you doing here. Is everything alright" Harry asked.

"Can't come and visit? Plus we were in the neighborhood while your mother told us to go and pick you up." They said.

"Oh." Harry said, as they apparated.

"Lily, we found them." Fred and George said.

"Oh, there you are. Good, everyone is leaving and there is a quick meeting today and you two need to come." Lily said, handing them each a english muffin. The couple went into the family room where everyone was gathered and said their good-byes. Ron, Luna, and Ginny said they'd see them in a few days. Harry plopped himself onto the couch. Hermione and Draco following his example. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and began a conversation.

"I can't wait for the beach on Friday." Harry said.

"Me either. Which one are we going to" Hermione asked.

"We are going to Hawii." Harry said.

"That is such a beautiful place." Hermione said.

"You've been there" Draco asked.

"No, I've read about it though, and I've seen pictures." Hermione said.

"I've never been to the beach before." Draco said, putting his arms behind his head as a pillow and sticking his feet on the coffee table.

"Really neither have I." Harry said.

"You two are really missing out." Hermione said.

"Well then, you'll have to show us the proper beaching expirences." Draco said.

"I'll start plans right now." Hermione said, getting up and running upstairs.

"Now you've done it." Harry said, laughing.

"What'd I do" Draco asked.

"Now she is going to make itinarys and such." Harry said.

"Oh no." Draco said.

"We can get her out of it. We'll just have to keep her distracted or just tell her to not make itinerarys and such just some things she may want to do. While we're at it we might as well make a few ideas as well." Harry explained.

"Sounds good." Draco said, as Harry grabbed a muggle notebook and pencil.

"This is a notebook and pencil. Instead of parchment and quill." Harry explained, reading the face of his new friend. Harry wrote at the top: List of Ideas.

"One thing I want to do is go to the beach." Draco said.

"Me too. I think that's the whole point of going." Harry said, laughing.

"True. How about we hang out around town or something" Draco suggested.

"That's good. We can also go out to the shops and get some gifts and stuff to bring back." Harry said. Draco nodded his head.

"We should rent one of those muggle things." Draco said.

"Yeah, wait which one" Harry asked.

"Dune bugs." Draco guessed.

"Dune buggies" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's it." Draco said.

"Great idea." Harry said, writting it down. Harry and Draco planned a few more ideas before running upstairs and into Hermione's room.

"Hermione, love of mine." Harry said, entering the room. She wasn't there so he went next door to his room. He saw his balcony door was ajar and he saw a teenager with a notebook and pen sitting on a chair. She had the end of the pen in her mouth and was clearly thinking.

"Hermione, love of mine." Harry said, walking out to the balcony. She jumped and relaxed knowing it was only Harry.

"What are you doing" Harry asked, sitting down in his favourite chair next to her. Draco sat down in the other chair on the other side of Hermione.

"Making a list." Hermione said.

"We made one too." Harry said, handing her the notebook.

"I had the same things plus a few others." Hermione said smiling.

"Good, at least we know we want to do the same things." Harry said.

"Draco, did you make this list too" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we exchanged ideas." Draco said.

"Good, at least we all want to do this stuff. I'll have to owl Ron and" Hermione started.

"Hermione, Albus told us to relax. No itinarairys and such alright" Harry asked.

"Fine." Hermione said, sighing. She looked out into the backyard.

"Well, what are we going to do in the mean time. The others are coming tomorrow or Thursday then we are going on a err...plane" Draco asked.

"Yes, we are going on a plane to Hawii." Hermione said.

"Then we have to fine something to do between today and tomorrow" Draco questioned again.

"Yes." Harry said.

"We can pack our duffels for the beach. We aren't bringing out trunks." Hermione said.

"That sounds good. Draco, do you have a bathing suit" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said.

"That is what we can do with the rest of our day. We can go to the mall." Hermione said.

"Driving" Harry asked.

"Yes you are." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said, getting up. They all got up and went into Harry's bedroom. Harry grabbed his keys and they all made their way downstairs and into the study.

"We're going to the mall to get some swim suits. Anyone need any" Harry asked.

"No, we got ours." Sirius said.

"We'll be back later. I'll call if we'll be out past dinner." Harry said, yawning.

"Tired" Lily asked.

"No. I just haven't woken up yet." Harry said.

"If you can't continue promise to pull over." James said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Harry said, with a slight laugh. The teens went out to the car and Harry opened the door for Hermione while Draco got into the back. Draco sat in the middle of the back seat so he could lean forward and talk better.

"Which way" Harry asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"You know the way. Just go to my house then go to the mall from there." Hermione said.

"Are you sure we should go to your house" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we can check up on my parents on the way back. They should be home by then." Hermione said. Harry put the top down and the sun beat down on them. He stopped at the light an another car pulled up beside them. Harry noticed them.

"Look it's Seamus and Dean." Harry said. The two boys looked over and saw Harry they climbed out of their car.

"Hiya Harry." They said. Harry got out too since they were still in the neighborhood and no one was behind them.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"We didn't notice it was you. You look way different." Seamus said. Hermione got out and came over to the boys too.

"Yeah, we have had some changes." Harry said, atomatically putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Hermione" Seamus asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Hermione said.

"Wow, changes for the trio." Dean said. (LOL get it it was a chapter name...okay nm)

"Yeah. We have grown up a little more. We also made a new friend." Harry said. The car door opened and Draco came around to the other side and stood next to them.

"MALFOY" The two shouted.

"Look he's legit now." Harry said, standing between the two boys and Slytherin.

"I trust you. But I'm not sure about him." Dean said. Seamus just nodded his head.

"I don't blame you." Draco said, stepping out from behind Harry. "But I'm sorry for what I did. Also if you look in the Trophy Room at Hogwarts at the start of term you'll be surprised at what you see hanging there as a new addition." Draco added.

"Trust takes time." Dean said.

"I've learned that." Draco said smiling. Dean and Seamus were first taken aback by it and then smiled back.

"Where are you two heading" Harry asked.

"Err...the mall." Seamus said.

"So are we." Hermione said.

"Can you show us how to get there" Dean asked.

"Sure follow us." Harry said, pointing to the car with his key. Draco and Hermione got back in and he followed. He turned it back on and started to drive while the other car followed. Harry started laughing when they pulled up to the mall.

"What" Hermione asked.

"Look at Seamus and Dean." Harry said. The two were dressed in their cloaks. Harry got out of the car and stopped them from getting out of the car.

"What, Harry" Dean asked.

"Take off your cloaks this isn't a wizard mall." Harry said. Seamus and Dean looked at one another and laughed. They took off their cloaks and went into the mall.

"We are suppose to get stuff for our parents." Seamus said. "See you later. Thanks for showing us the way here." He added.

"No problem." Harry said, as they headed right and they headed left.

"What store are we going to" Draco asked, looking around at everything and everyone. Harry had forgotten this was his first time being in a mall. It was like him walking into Diagon Alley for the first time. Harry and Hermione stepped onto the escalators and Draco stood still and didn't get on.

"What's wrong" Hermione asked, as she and Harry went back down the up escalators.

"They move." Draco said.

"Yes, sort of like they do at Hogwarts. Come on." Harry said, pulling Draco onto the escalator. Draco almost tripped, but Harry caught him.

"Thanks." Draco said, and stood up. He then jumped off the escalator and onto the non-moving ground. Harry and Hermione just gave him a look and stepped off. They led the way, more so Hermione, to the store. Inside the store was divided between womens' and mens' sections.

"If you need us we will be over here." Harry said, walking over to the men's section of the store.

"Alright." Hermione said, walking over to the bathing suits. Harry and Draco headed over to the other bathing suit section. Harry then realized something and told Draco he'd be right back. He went to the cash register and looked at the clerk.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry said.

"Harry Potter" The teen said.

"How do you know me? You're not a muggle are you" Harry said.

"No, I'm not. Can I help you" The teen said.

"Can I use your phone" Harry asked.

"Sure." The teen said, with a big smile. Harry dialed the joke shop and it rang. Ron picked up.

"Hello, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, how can I help you" Ron asked in a bored tone.

"Hey Ron, it's only me." Harry said.

"Oh, hey. What's up" Ron asked.

"Do you need a bathing suit" Harry asked.

"Random...no I don't. Luna, Ginny, and I just went and bought some the other day. Thanks anyway. You at the store or something" Ron said.

"Yeah, and then I thought about you guys." Harry said. Hermione came up and tapped him on the back. "Hold on a second."

"Alright." Ron said.

"Which one" Hermione asked, holding up a green bathing suit and a black one.

"Both" Harry said. He heard Ron laugh.

"That's a good idea actually get two. But you said you were paying and I don't want yo" Hermione said.

"Don't worry. I don't care if you spend a million pounds or 5 pounds." Harrys said. "Now go and pick out as many as you want." Hermione frowned at him and went back off.

"Ron, I've got to go and pick out a bathing suit or two." Harry said.

"Have fun. See you guys tomorrow." Ron said.

"See you." Harry said, then hung up. Harry went over to Draco and found out what he was doing. He was looking at grey and yellow.

"You should get the yellow." A girl said. She was about the same age as they were and somewhat fimilar. "It looks better."

"Thank you. Who are you" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Elizabeth, from Ravenclaw." Elizabeth said. Harry threw up his arms.

"I thought this was a muggle place." Harry said.

"What are you talking about" Hermione said, coming up behind him with a brown maroon bathing suit and a black one matching Harry's. "Hey, Elizabeth." Hermione said.

"I said that when did this muggle mall turn into a wizard mall. First, Dean and Seamus come here, then the clerk notices me, then Elizabeth from Ravenclaw." Harry said. The teens all laughed at him.

They all made their purchaces of two bathing suits each. Draco got a yellow one and a white one, Harry got a black one and a green one, and Hermione got a maroon one and black one. They got back into the car and drove home. It was around dinner time so Harry figured when they got to Hermione's house they'd call. Harry drove into Hermione's driveway and Draco complimented her house. The teens walked into the Granger home. Two adults were sitting in the family room, which was visible from the foyer.

"Hey." Jane said, coming to greet her daughter and friends.

"Hey, Mum." Hermione said.

"Hey, hunny. Hello, Harry and err..." Jane said.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Why is he here" Jane asked.

"He's okay, Mum." Hermione said.

"Alright. Sorry Draco." Jane said.

"I honestly don't blame you." Draco said.

"We came by to say hello and check up here. As you know there was a attack persay and we were just making sure you're alright." Harry said.

"We're fine. Thank you." Charlie said, coming into the room with Faith.

"HARWEE! MIONE" Faith shouted. Hermione took her and hugged her. She handed Faith to Harry and Harry hugged her and handed her to Draco. Draco hugged her and passed her back to Jane.

"Can we use the phone" Harry asked.

"Sure." Charlie said, handing Faith to Hermione. Hermione handed Faith to Harry who took her with him to the study. Harry dialed his number and it rang.

"Hello" Sirius answered.

"Hey, Sirius." Harry said.

"Hiya, Harry. I guess you guys are going to be late" Sirius asked, Harry could hear he was in the kitchen. Lily was banging pots and pans together looking for one.

"Yeah, we are at the Granger's house right now. We stopped to check up on them." Harry said, as Hermione came walking in.

"Alright see you in about a half hour then" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"Before seven your mother asked more so said." Sirius said with a laugh. "OUCH LILS" Sirius said. Harry started to laugh.

"I'll be home before seven." Harry said.

"Good see you then." Sirius said.

"See you." Harry said, hanging up the phone.

"We have to be home by seven or Sirius's butt gets beaten." Harry said to Hermione. He stood up and held Faith securely in his arms. She snuggled into his shirt. Harry just laughed.

"What" Hermione asked.

"You two always snuggling into me." Harry said.

"Can't help that your comfy." Hermione said,as Harry wrapped his free arm around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist too and they walked out of the room.

"So when do yo need to be home" Jane asked.

"Seven. I can shrink the car and we can apparate." Harry said.

"Good, are you two alright. I heard you had a good scare." Charlie said, as they all seated themselves in the family room.

"Sort of. I was anyway, at first, then I realized who they were." Harry said.

"The only thing that scared my was the power you had coming off of you. That's all that was a little scary. Especially when you spoke to Wormtail." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, leaning over Faith and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"It's OK." Hermione said.

"Good." Harry said, beginning to bounce Faith on his hip.

"Has thing been suspsious around here" Draco asked.

"No, we have had err...what's her name. She changes her features." Charlie said.

"Tonks." Harry and Hermione said.

"Yes, her. She comes and talks to us." Charlie said.

"Good. So you've only had contact with Order members." Hermione said.

"Yes." Jane said.

"Sorry about my father." Draco said.

"Don't worry, you don't need to apoligize for someone you can't control." Jane said, smiling warmly at him. Draco smiled back and they continued conversation until they teens left. Harry, Hermione, and Draco all apparated back into Godric Hollow. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in the kitchen talking. They all turned to see the teens looking at them.

"Great to know you're back. We have a Order meeting to go to." Lily said. Harry groaned because he knew that today Snape had a report. Hermione read him mind and groaned too. Draco stood confused.

"Snape has a long boring report he is going to drone on about at the meeting. We have to go and listen." Harry explained, as Draco then groaned.

"Might as well get this over with." James said. Harry gave a small shiver only Sirius saw, Sirius realized Harry wasn't too thrilled to go back to the Grimmald Place either. Everyone apparated besides Sirius and Harry. Harry gave him a look since Sirius held him back.

"What" Harry asked.

"Are you alright" Sirius asked.

"Well, I mean we have to go and listen to Snape" Harry started.

"You know what I mean." Sirius said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Look I'll stand right next to you." Sirius said.

"Alright." Harry said, as they both apparated. Harry apparated into the kitchen were everyone else was awaiting the boring hours they were about to face.

"Everyone may I have your attention please" Dumbledore said, standing in the middle of the room. His eyes shining brightly. The room became quiet when the man spoke. "Severus is going to give us a short bit of what Voldemort is up to. Also I would like to see Harry and Hermione in the hall." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione walked out and into the hallway behind Dumbledore. When there he had a soft look come over his face.

"What is it, Proffessor" Hermione asked.

"Please Albus." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, do you need to ask us questions about what happened the morning I picked Hermione up" Harry asked.

"Yes, you read my mind." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione began to explain what happened in more detail. After they were done they walked into the kitchen as Snape was finishing his report. Soon after Snape was done random things came about and were thrown around the room as ideas on how to do something. Some topics were Harry, Voldemort, and dinner. Eventually the Potters, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, and Remus all got back home. (A/N: I should think up a name for this 'family'.) Lily made dinner while everyone sat at the table and talked. Harry offered to help, but Lily threatened to ground him if he didn't relax. James, Sirius, and Remus all got a kick out of that.

"Mum, that was fantastic." Harry said, leaning back in his chair after eating dinner.

"Glad you liked it." Lily said with a smile. Dinner passed on and the family moved in to the family room and talked until after the sun went down.

"I can't wait for the beach." Draco started the converstation.

"Me either." Lily said. Everyone else agreed by nodded their heads or saying cheers.

"So tomorrow we have to pack, have Ron, Ginny, and Luna come over and spend the night. Then we are going to the air port early thursday morning and end up getting there on Friday." Harry said.

"Yup. Its a 14 hour flight to New York. Then we are getting off the plane flying to Las Vegas, which is about 6 hours in the plane. Last is the flight to Hawii and that's a couple hour flight as well. So we will end up sleeping on the plane." James explained.

"I got'ca." Harry said.

"We will have to bring a lot of entertainment. What's something you do on a plane" Harry asked.

"We have a two portable DVD players at my house we can borrow." Hermione said.

"That would be good. We can also bring cards and word searches." Harry said.

"MAD LIBS" The Marauders shouted and Lily shook her head.

"What's wrong with mad libs" Draco asked, being the first one done laughing.

"These three found my mad lib booklet and I left them alone for one hour and they had filled up over 100 mad libs by the time I got back." Lily said.

"They were fun." Sirius said.

"We can go and pick this stuff up later. Are you guys all packed" Harry asked.

"Sort of." Lily said.

"Same." The Marauders chimed.

"There are games we can play like...I Spy, Name Game, The Party Game, and there are some others." Hermione said.

"What are they" Remus asked.

"I Spy is a muggle game where you say I Spy something blue and white, and you lot have to figure out what I'm explaining." Lily said.

"Blue and white...Draco's t-shirt" Sirius yelled.

"Correct." Lily said.

"What about the other two games." James asked.

"Well, the name game is where you name famous people actors from movies or shows, characters from movie, shows, etc." Hermione explained. "Pretend we are playing alright. I'll start and I'll say Harry Potter because he's famous and right here. Then who ever is next has to say a name that begins with the letter 'p'."

"Pauley Shore." Harry said, who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Sirius Black" James said, he was sitting next to Harry.

"WHAT" Sirius yelled, laughing.

"Your turn." James said.

"I've got B. Alright...Billy Idol he's an muggle American singer." Sirius said.

"I, I've got I." Remus said. "Issac Newton." Remus said.

"N...Napolean Dynamite." Lily said.

"Dan Marino." Draco said. "He's an muggle American football player.

"Madame Malkin." Hermione said. "That goes back to Draco because it is a double M name." Hermione explained.

"I've got M. Moutohora Macaws, they are a New Zealand quidditch team. Back to you Hermione." Draco said.

"Montrose Magpies." Hermione said. She had read Quidditch Through The Ages.

"You're good. Marlin Monroe muggle actress from America." Draco said.

"Marlin Manson." Hermione shot back.

"Mickey Mouse." Draco said.

"How do you know muggle stuff" Hermione asked.

"I've read some books. Your turn." Draco said.

"Minnie Mouse." Hermione said.

"Mike Myers." Draco said.

"Michael Myers." Hermione said.

"I thought you couldn't use the same name more than once." James asked.

"No, Mike Myers is a movie character and Michael Myers is an actor." Lily explained.

"Mad-Eye Moody." Draco said.

"Minerva McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Alright, that's enough." James said, laughing.

"What's the Party Game" Sirius asked.

"You say I'm going to a party and I'm gonna bring Apples. Then Harry would go and say I'm going to a party and I'm going to bring Apples and Buckbeak." Hermione explained.

"I've got'ca." Remus said.

"Alright, guys. I think it's time for bed. You three can stay up only a little bit later if you like, but I want you in bed by midnight." Lily said.

"Yes, Mum." Harry said.

"Yes, Lily." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Draco said.

"I think you can start calling us by our first names." Lily said.

"Thank you, Lily." Draco said.

"No problem." Lily said.

"Good Night." James said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Night." The group of teens said. The adults went upstairs and the teens sat in comfortable silence taking in the warm fire light. Harry and Hermione had snuggled together under a blanket on the couch and Draco had curled up in the arm chair in a blanket.

"I can't wait for the beach." Draco said. That was the last sentence muttered before they agreed to go upstairs. They all went into Harry's bedroom and sat on his bed. The teens talked and eventually fell asleep.

A faint sound could be heard coming from the downstairs family room. It was the sound of two people apparating into it and a person flooing into their humble abode. Three teens were all sleeping in one bed. One boy with jet-black hair was laying down next to a boy with blonde hair. A girl with chestnut hair was laying next to the boy with jet-black hair. He had his arm around her, protecting her in a sense. Three teens who had just arrived came up to greet their friends couldn't find them until they got to the boy with jet-black hair's room. They all smiled at their friends and went back downstairs to the adults. The three teens sleeping woke up to the smell of breakfast being put onto the table. Luckily they were already in their pajamas and weren't in day clothes that were uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Morning." Harry said, being the first to find his voice.

"Morning." Draco said, yawning. Hermione just kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Morning, Draco." Hermione said.

"Morning." Draco said. Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest and sighed.

"Doesn't Faith do that to you too" Draco asked, he had sat up.

"They both do. I just find it funny." Harry said, smiling. Draco laughed and stretched.

"I don't want to get up. I'm nice and warm and comfy." Hermione said.

"Or is it because you are using Harry as a pillow" Draco asked.

"Both." Hermione said. Both boys laughed. Eventually they all made their way to their bathrooms and brushed their teeth and met at the top of the stairs. Each teen made their way down quietly. They entered the kitchen and found that their friends have arrived and that it was around 10 in the morning.

"Morning did you all sleep well" James asked.

"Yes. Quite comfortably." Harry said.

"That's because you were using Hermione for warmth." Ron said, as Harry passed behind him. Harry smacked him upside the head. "Ouch." Ron said. Harry sat down next to Sirius and Hermione sat down next to him. Draco sat between Ron and Hermione.

"I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow." Draco said.

"Me either." Ron said. Then for the first time ever the two had a peaceful converstation together. Hermione, Harry, Sirius, James, and Lily all had a converstation about the plane ride. Ginny and Luna talked about the new edition of The Quibbler. Around twelve or so the group of people, ten to be exact, went outside to the pitch to play a bit of quidditch. Lily and Hermione went to grab a book when their men grabbed them and pulled them onto the brooms. Both screamed as they speed up into the sky. Each Potter man got smacked upside the head once they regained themselves.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Hermione screamed.

"JAMES WILLIAM POTTER" Lily screamed.

"WHAT" The Potter men screamed back.

"Harry, you know I hate heights why did you do that? You could've asked. I would've come up slowly." Hermione said, snuggling her face into his chest with fear.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would be scared." Harry said, softly.

"It's okay, just don't do it again please." Hermione said.

"I promise." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her. James on the other hand was getting an ear full.

"James, I can't believe you. All you have to do is ask, I might have come." Lily said, after telling him off. Her hair was blowing around from the wind.

"I'm sorry, Lils, I just didn' t think you'd get mad. Come on, I thought you would have laughed and smiled and not get all mad and angry." James said.

"Mad and angry are the same thing." Lily said.

"I know, sorry Lily. Do you forgive me" James asked.

"Sure, I'm stuck with you anyway." Lily said, with a...what was a Marauder smile.

"Lily" James said.

"Ah, be quiet." Lily said.

"LOVE BIRDS ARE YOU DONE" Sirius shouted.

"NO" All four shouted back. The teens all laughed.

"Do you want to stay up or go down" Harry asked.

"I'll stay up unless your Mum goes down. I'll keep her company." Hermione said. Lily had chosen to go down instead of sitting up there with James. Harry and James decended and dropped the women off on the ground.

"Funny, how we are so much alike." Lily said.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said, as they took seats in the stand.

"I'm glad that Harry found someone. I'm also glad he found someone he knew would love him and he knew very well." Lily said.

"I'm glad that I realized I loved him. It took us long enough too." Hermione said, as Harry and James were searching the field.

"I am a bit regretful that I didn't get to know younger Harry though." Lily said.

"Well, from what I know he was an excellent baby. He was treated badly by the Dursleys. When he got to Hogwarts he was so happy that he was able to do things that his family couldn't. Every time someone said something about you or James he would get all excited and want to hear about you. Also when he found out James was a seeker he couldn't have been more thrilled. I knew your son when he was 11 and even though I've only known him almost 6 years it's seemed like forever." Hermione said.

"Yes, from what I saw in the pensive he was really brave and he couldn't have been happier when we were mentioned. In later years I saw that he looked at you in a different light. When that Cho girl kissed him I felt bad because I had figured that his girlfriend was her and not you. I thought you two would go perfect together." Lily said.

"I do really love him. I know he loves me too." Hermione said.

"Everyone can see that." Lily said.

"Yeah, we were the last ones to know." Hermione said.

"That's how James and I were." Lily said.

"Are you two thinking of having more children" Hermione asked.

"Possibly, but we are about to teach and stuff. Plus do you think Harry would want a brother or sister" Lily asked.

"He loves kids." Hermione said.

"Really does he want any" Lily asked.

"Yes, he does. So do I, but not for a while." Hermione said.

"That's good." Lily said.

"What's good." James asked. He and Harry had landed in the stands. Harry had a squirming snitch in his hand.

"Congradulations." Hermione said, giving Harry a kiss.

"I like those." Harry said.

"Like what" James asked.

"Victory kisses." Harry said and James laughed.

"Well, you did good too hunny." Lily said, kissing James.

"I get even-though-you-didn't-win-here's-a-kiss-anyway kisses." James said, after he got his kiss.

"So mine are better." Harry said.

"Nuh uh." James said.

"I'm not going to let you kiss Hermione to prove it. And no way am I kissing my mother like that." Harry said laughing. He pulled Hermione up and put a arm around her waist. "My girlfriend."

"My wife." James said, pulling Lily into the same postition.

"So, we're too young to get married." Harry said.

"So." James said.

"That's some come back." Harry said.

"Thank you, Pronglet." James said, ruffling his hair. The family (let's just call them a family for now) walked inside and sat down for dinner. Harry made Lily let him help or he'd stop time and make dinner then have it ready in what seemed like seconds. So he and Lily were preparing dinner while everyone else sat at the kitchen table talking. Harry and Lily would talk with them as well. After dinner everyone headed to the basement to hang out. Downstairs was a pool table, air hockey, pinball machine, and a bar. The adults sat at the bar talking while the teens played games. Draco and Ron were playing air hockey, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were playing pool. The adults looked in glee, that this was life. They had always dreamed when they were younger, before James and Lily died, about how life would be when Harry grew up. Harry approached the bar to get a drink.

"Hey, Proglet." Sirius said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Hey." Harry said, disappearing behind the bar. He had bent down to get a can of soda. He reappeared and opened his drink with caution because the Marauders were around.

"They didn't do anything to your soda sweetheart." Lily said, with a smile.

"Alright." Harry said, and took a sip.

"How's the game coming" James asked.

"Not bad. Hermione is really good because she has one at her house so we are kicking butt." Harry said, sitting down next to his father on a bar stool.

"That's good. Anywho, we are getting up really early tomorrow so you are all going to bed early." Lily said, getting a drink herself.

"But we can sleep on the plane." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione said, coming up next to Harry and sitting down.

"True, but I would like a bunch of rested teenagers to wake up and out the door rather than grouchy tired ones." Lily said. Harry passed his soda to Hermione and she took a sip and gave it back.

"We got'ca." Harry and Hermione said.

"I hate this mind reading thing." Ron said, taking a seat at the bar. "It reminds me of Fred and George." He added.

"Actually that wasn't a mind read." Harry said.

"I can believe that." Ginny said, also taking a seat with Luna. Draco had come over with Ron.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow" Ginny asked.

"We are all getting up at 2 a.m. to get ready and such. Then we have to be there by three in the morning and our plane departs around four." Lily said.

"Alright, it's around 8 o'clock now so we all will go to bed in about an hour and sleep a few hours. Set our alarms and get up around two and get ready. After that we could grab some quick breakfast. We can have magicked breakfast." Harry said. "Then who ever is driving will drive to the airport with shrunken bags. We will each only have one bag, a carry on bag. All of our other bags will go in there wrapped in clothes or something. We aren't bringing our trunks. Then we hang out and get on the plane." Harry said. "Right" He asked.

"Right. Sounds good to me." James said.

"Hermione, did you call your parents about those DVR's or something" Remus asked.

"DVD's" Hermione corrected. "I should go and call them about that. I can apparate over there and get them." Hermione said.

"Is everyone packed" Lily asked. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Remus, and Lily were the only ones packed.

"The rest of you go and pack then after you're finished Hermione can go and get those DVD players and yes Harry you can go too." Lily said. Harry closed his mouth and the group of unpacked people went upstairs. Harry went into his room and looked at his half packed bags. In one bag he was putting all his clothes and some cloaks and other wizard wear. His second bag contained things to do like cards, movies, mad libs, books, and others. The last bag was for random things like swim gear and other random things. When he was finished he strunk his bags and placed them all into his clothes bag and put it at the end of his bed. He ventured into Hermione's bedroom and she was coming out of the closet with a few outfits and he saw a lovely black dress.

"Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"What" Harry asked.

"Are you done packing" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was coming to see if you needed help." Harry asked.

"Yes, I could use some. Can you grab those three books and put them in with that bag" Hermione asked. Harry went over to the books and put them into a bag that had movies and other books in.

"Thank you." Hermione said, coming up behind him and kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome." Harry said, turning around kissing her forehead.

"You done now" Harry asked.

"Yuppers." Hermione said, shrinking her bags and storing them in with her clothes.

"Let's go and tell my parents that we will be back before bedtime." Harry said, with a small laugh.

"Alright." Hermione said, lacing her fingers with his. The two got down the stairs and found the family in the family room talking about the plane ride.

"We'll be right back." Harry said, grabbing his and Hermione's cloaks. He put her on for her and then he put his on.

"Becareful and" Lily began.

"We'll be back before nine." Harry said, then apparated. Hermione gave a quick wave then apparated. Harry found himself in the foyer of the Granger's home. Hermione came in right next to him. He laced his fingers with hers and the two looked around for the Granger parents. They were no where in sight. Harry shrugged.

"You don't think" Hermione asked.

"No, because then this place would be a wreck." Harry said softly. He gave her a small kiss and put an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure" Hermione said.

"If you want we can go and see who's on guard" Harry asked.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Hermione asked. Harry and Hermione went outside and they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Tonks" Harry asked.

"No, Potter." A man said.

"Professor Snape" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape said, revealing himself.

"Where are Hermione's parents" Harry asked. Snape rolled his eyes and looked at Harry.

"They went out to the store." Snape said.

"Alright, thank you sir." Harry said, as the two made their way back inside.

"Let's leave a note saying we took the DVD players." Hermione said.

"Sounds good." Harry said. They left a note and retrieved the DVD players. The two teens later apparated back to Harry's house and then noticed it was almost nine o'clock.

"Time for bed." Lily said, as soon as they had apparated into the room.

"Fine. Night everyone." Harry and Hermione said, then went upstairs. The two went into their seprate rooms and changed. Since Harry and Hermione's rooms were right next to each other they shared a balcony. They met out on the balcony and sat on their swinging bench together with a blanket wrapped around them.

"Tomorrow we're going to the beach." Harry said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's going to be fun." Hermione said.

"Either tomorrow or next Friday or Saturday we'll go out on our date." Harry said. Hermione smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait." Hermione said.

"Me either." Harry said.

"It's cold." Hermione said. Harry pulled her closer and rubbed her back. They sat like that discussing a few things before heading inside to sleep.

On August 15 a green eye cracked open at the ring of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over and bumped into her spouse. His hazel eyes looked back at her.

"I'll get everyone up. You go and make the food." James said.

"Thank you." Lily said, getting up.

"No problem." James said, getting up too. James got up and went to wake up his best friends Sirius and Remus. It took a few trys with Sirius but he got up. James went into Harry's room and woke him up. Harry surprisingly got up and went to get Hermione up. Remus got Luna and Ginny up. Sirius went to wake up Ron and Draco. It was wasn't total chaos keeping track of everyone. All the teenagers got up, showered and grabbed their bags and went downstairs for breakfast. James, Sirius, and Remus all showered and grabbed their bags. James grabbed Lily's bag as well. Everyone was downstairs eating peacefully and no chaos was around to bother anyone at 2:47 in the morning.

"Who's driving" Harry asked.

"I am." James said. Harry handed James his keys. Everyone piled into the car which was magically enhanced and drove to the airport which took 45 minutes. They were in the terminal around 3:35 in the morning. They all boarded the plane after grabbing some drinks from a food stand.

"Are you alright" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, you can have the window seat." Hermione said. Harry laughed a little and put an arm around her waist as they entered the hallway tunnel to get onto the plane. The adults were infront of them and the rest of the teens were in back of them. Ron and Luna were walking hand in hand behind Harry and Hermione and Draco and Ginny were walking pretty close together but not minding. Harry stopped in his tracks when he looked at Remus and Sirius. Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny all ran into Harry. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all looked at the six teens on the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong" Hermione asked, as Harry pulled her up.

"Albus, how do you do it" Harry mutered. Everyone realized what he was talking about. Remus and Sirius looked fifteen years younger.

"Oh, Albus came last night and gave them potions." Lily said.

"No kidding." Harry said sarcastically. The adults laughed and continued onto the plane.

"Alright, you two are in this row, then Ron and Luna you are in the row next to them, then Draco and Ginny you are behind Ron and Luna. Then Sirius and Remus you are behind Draco and Ginny. We are behind Harry and Hermione." James said, as everyone took their seats. Harry put his and Hermione's bag in the overhead compartment while she sat down. Harry took his seat next to the window.

"Welcome to Flight 279 departing from London to New York." The pilot said in an American accent. Harry yawned and listened further. "Please fasten your seat belts we are about to take off in 5 minutes. Thank you and enjoy the flight." Hermione folded the arm rests up and Harry wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep just like everyone else.

Harry and Hermione felt the plane bounce up and down. Harry opened his eyes and fixed his glasses.

"There's nothing to worry about we are just expirencing some turbulence." The pilot said. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was up now. Harry looked at his watch and smiled. It was noon and eight hours of the first plane flight was gone.

"Excuse me, I'm Mary-Sue and we are going to show another movie. This movie is called The Italian Job. We have earphones you can use we will be passing them out shortly." Mary-Sue said.

"Do you want to watch the movie" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. Mary-Sue came by and handed out the earphones. They watched the movie and that killed two hours and they were left with two more hours on the plane. Harry pulled out the mad-libs booklet. He, Hermione, Ron, and Luna did a few for about a half hour then they stopped. An hour and a half they had left to wait. Harry started to pull out a book but Hermione gave him a look.

"What" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Harry, you can't read one of those books on this plane. They're muggles on this plane." Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry said, lifting his hand a little. Ron was sleeping his face was smushed against the window. Ron's blanket floated up and tickled his nose. Hermione smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"What" Harry said. "No one saw."

"So, you can still get into trouble." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, as Hermione leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"It's alright. What do you want to do" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I was entertaining myself, but I was interrupted. I would have stopped after about a minute of it though. Want to play cards, the name game, or whatever" Harry said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I'd say sleep, but I am no where near tired." Harry said.

"Same, so what are we gonna do" Hermione asked.

"Want to go and sit with your Dad" Lily asked, stading in the asile. "He is annoying me so much. I figured you may get him to calm down." Lily said with a smile.

"Sure, you and Hermione get along really well." Harry said, letting his mother in while he sat next to his father.

"Hey, Dad." Harry said.

"Hey, your Mum was getting annoyed with me." James said laughing.

"I know, I'm terribly bored and so was or is Hermione." Harry said.

"So what are we doing for another hour" James asked, looking at Harry's watch that Hermione had gotten him.

"I don't know, I don't feel like watching a movie. Also, I already did mad libs." Harry said.

"That really narrows it down. Just think we get another ten hours of this" James said sarcastically.

"Yippie" Harry said sarcastically too.

"So, we must find something to do. When we have the lay over in New York we can get crosswords or something. Those are always entertaining." James said.

"I suppose." Harry said.


	28. Potter's Summer Vacation

Chapter 28: Potter's Summer Vacation...

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! ERRRRRRRRRT! The plane landed with a halt for some. The teens and adults happily got off the plane and practically ran into the airport to stretch their legs.

"Excuse me, are you two twins?" The stuartess asked Harry and James. Harry and James looked at each other and smiled.

"No, he's my son." James said.

"No way, he's like 16 and you're what 20?" The lady said.

"He is my father. He and my mother just look really young for their age. They're really thirty-four so are those two." Harry lied.

"What's your secret?" The lady asked.

"Magic." James said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really, hocous pocous then?" She said.

"No, more like a potion." Harry said.

"Oh, right." The lady said sarcastically and walked away. Lily came over and smacked both them upside their heads.

"What, like she believed us?" James said.

"True, but can you two please behave?" Lily said. "Well, James behave more." She added.

"Why do I always get blamed?" James asked Harry.

"Because you're the father and I'm the son." Harry said.

"Good point." James said and they both started to laugh. James went over to Sirius and Remus and Harry went over to Hermione and Ron. Ron was looking at something to buy and Hermione was explaining what certain things were.

"Hullo." Harry said.

"Hullo to you too." Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said, looking at souviners. He picked up a snowglobe of the Empire State building.

"Harry, can I speak to you?" Sirius asked pulling him away.

"Sure." Harry said. "What's up?" Harry asked when Sirius had brought him over to the other side of the store.

"Can you sit with me on the way to Vegas? Remus and I were having some fun but he got really boring after a while. Lily and Remus can sit together and Hermione can sit with James or I'll sit with James and you sit with Hermione." Sirius said.

"Sure, we'll switch. Hermione and Dad get along and we'll switch after a while." Harry said.

"Sounds great." Sirius said. Harry and Sirius made their way back to everyone else.

"We're leaving lets go!" Lily said, waving her hand towards Terminal 7.

"Flight 673 is departing from New York City to Las Vegas in 15 minutes." A woman said over the intercom. The group got onto the plane and did the nessicary switching and the plane took flight again. Harry looked at his watch, 6:15 p.m. and sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"We get to sit here til midnight then we fly two more hours to Hawaii. Remind me why we didn't just apparate?" Harry asked.

"There weren't any wards setup around where we're staying. Plus Lily wants us to act as muggle as possible." Sirius said and the two erupted in laughter.

"Want to do some crosswords?" Harry asked, pulling out the minaturized crossword booklet from his pocket.

"Sure." Sirius said, Harry looked around and waved his hand over the booklet and it turned to its orignal state. Hermione and James were having a indepth converstation about what happened in the past. At the moment she was telling James about Harry and Merlin's duel. Soon after an hour of crosswords and stories the ride became boring. The food was served and a movie began to play. Harry and the gang watched Men In Black with the rest of the flight and eventually fell asleep when the movie was close to ending, which was around nine. He felt a warm sensation on his lips and then it was gone. Harry opened his eyes to see what it was and saw Hermione next to him smiling.

"We are in Vegas." Hermione said.

"Oh, are we?" Harry asked. He noticed she had been asleep too.

"Yeppers. So come on. We've got to get off the plane." Hermione said. "Then we can get onto the other one and get some sleep then get to Hawaii."

"Yay. Here I'll get your bag." Harry said, grabbing the bag from the overhead compartment.

"You don't have to Harry." Hermione said.

"Exactly, I don't HAVE to." Harry said, kissing her cheek. A few people smiled at the young love.

"I love you." Hermione said, kissing him.

"I love you too." Harry said, adjusting the bags in his hands and then wrapped his right arm around his girlfriend's waist. The adults on the plane stared in awe as they saw two very young teens in love without a care in the world, or so it seemed. Harry and Hermione met up with the others in the terminal. Most people stumbled off the plane at the midnight hour and the family made their way over to the consestion stands to get a quick bite to eat. After they all had gotten some food they boarded their other plane a half hour early. Harry and Hermione buckled and got into a comfortable sleeping postition and fell asleep. But before they fell asleep, which was right after take off, they looked down at the Vegas Strip for the first time in awe. (For those who have never been to Las Vegas, USA the Vegas Strip is a road of casinos and such and it's the most famous part of Las Vegas.) The lights of the casinos glowed brightly in neon and other colours with constant energy, which came from the Hover Dam. (I've been to Las Vegas and I highly suggest if you have the chance of going there go, it's a wonderful expirence.) After the strip faded away into a short line of light the teens drifted off into a sleep. Harry was the first and Hermione had removed his glasses and set them in the pocket of her sweat shirt since she couldn't figure out, at the moment, what to do with them. Harry felt himself being breathed on the neck. He laughed because it slightly tickled. He opened his eye and couldn't see. He lifted his hands and felt Hermione's were on his hands and she was leaning on him. Harry felt his glasses in her sweatshirt pocket. He gently slid his hand into the pocket and grabbed the glasses and put them on.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Harry said.

"Oh, you're awake." Hermione said, as she snuggled into his chest a little bit. Harry looked out the window and saw ocean.

"We must almost be there, I can see land." Harry said. "Do you want to see?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. Harry sat up with her pulled onto his lap and she giggled as they looked out the window. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 20 of two and smiled.

"We are almost there. We can actually get off the plane!" Harry said smiling.

"Yay!" Hermione said. The two seemed to be the only ones awake in their area of the plane. They sat up in a comfortable position taking up only one seat talking. A stuartress came by and looked at them and smiled.

"Hello, I'm so glad to see two others like myself. It's such and honour to meet you." The young woman said.

"Umm, do you mean what I think you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you're Harry Potter right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Harry said.

"My name's Kathy. I wanted to say hello earlier but you were sleeping. Hello, Hermione." Kathy said.

"Hello." Hermione said, shaking her hand.

"Please sit down." Harry said. Kathy sat down in Hermione's seat and smiled.

"Where did you go to school?" Hermione asked.

"I went to a place called Jacob's Academy. I just graduated last year. I heared a few of the people I know where being transferred to your school. Hog...Hogwarts?" Kathy said.

"Yes, let me guess Tori Michaelson, Chris Allens, and Kate Davidson?" Harry said.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kathy asked.

"We met them. They're really nice." Hermione said.

"That's interesting." Kathy said.

"I'm so excited. I'm actually meeting the Harry Potter." Kathy said.

"If you want just go and drop something cold on my Dad's head and you'll get to meet him too. It'd be funny and he'd laugh too." Harry said.

"Harry, just because he's trying to get you doesn't mean you get him first." Hermione said.

"Alright. Would you like to meet them?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but don't wake them." Kathy said.

"Ok, just when we get off we'll say hi." Harry said.

"Great, that reminds me, I have to get back to work." Kathy said and they all laughed. "We're landing soon."

"Alright, nice meeting you." Harry and Hermione said, as Kathy left. Harry and Hermione talked until the captain came onto the intercom and the plane stirred.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Have we landed?" James asked.

"Yep, we get to get off the plane!" Harry said.

"YAY!" Sirius and James said together. Everyone got off the plane and stopped by to talk to Kathy and went out of the airport. Harry went into an area that no one could see him and unshrunk his car. He pulled out of the area and everyone loaded their bags and got into the car. Harry drove and all the teens sat up front and all the adults in the back. Hermione brought her car too, but they were going to use that later. Harry drove to the cabin and they all were very happy to be off the plane. It was around five in the morning when they arrived at the cabin. It was just how they amagined it. The cabin was the old fashioned log ones with a ginormous (lol) fireplace with comforable couches that you could just fall asleep on. No one was in the mood to sleep now. They all were too rested from their 24 hour plane ride.

"Harry, Ron, and Draco are in this room." James said, pointing to one of the two rooms down the hallway on the second floor.

"Next to the boys are the girls Hermione, Luna, and Ginny." Lily said with a smile. "We are in the other hall on the left. Our room is on the left and Remus and Sirius are on the right." She added.

"Now go unpack and then come downstairs for some quick breakfast and just to find something to do." James said. Harry and the others nodded and went into their rooms. In the boys' room three comfortable looking beds sat along the wall with three dressers neatly placed in between the beds' nightstands. The wood was a light pine and one desk sat in front of the middle bed. Harry took the bed closest to the balcony then Ron took the middle bed and Draco took the one closest to the door. Harry set Hedwig's Cage on the desk and it grew to full size. Ron unshrunk Dustin's cage and he slipped out and onto the bed. Harry unshrunk Godric's cage.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

'It's alright.' Godric thought.

"Good, go run into Hermione's room and find Rosie." Harry said. Godric smiled, if possible, and ran into the hallway, his claws tapping on the wooden floor. Draco was putting his clothes into his dresser along with Ron. Harry started to do the same and finished early and went downstairs with Godric's food bowl and water dish.

"Finished unpacking?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. You?" Harry asked, scooping up Godric and Rosie.

"I unpack fast." Sirius said he was unpacking groceries.

"Where did they come from?" Harry asked, putting Godric and Rosie on the counter and grabbed the milk. He filled the water dish with milk and they drank happily. In their cages they had gotten food and water.

"Magic." Sirius said.

"Interesting. I have a question and if you don't mind me asking about it, but why didn't you ever get married?" Harry asked.

"I was engaged to a Emily Miller. She was a muggle born like your mother. She was beautiful and so funny. Emily and I were set to be married after your parents were coming out of hiding so they could come to the wedding. James was goning to be the best man and Lily the maid of honour. Then your parents were attacked and I was carted off to prison and last I heard she was killed." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry for asking." Harry said.

"No, it's quite alright. Remus's old girlfriend was Emily's best friend too and she was killed as well. We were going to have a double wedding. I felt so bad for him he thought I killed Lily and James and he lost the love of his life." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said.

"Me too. But the past is never changeable-" Sirius said.

"If you remember we changed time to save your life." Hermione said.

"Yes, but you get my point." Sirius said.

"Don't worry Sirius. One day you will find someone and spend the rest of your life with her." Harry said.

"I know Pronglet. But I don't want to forget her that's one reason why Julia and me broke up." Sirius said. Harry and Hermione gave one look to each other then both hugged Sirius. He hugged back and sighed.

"Look we are suppose to be having fun." Sirius said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Lets look for a game to play over there." Harry said, pointing to a cabinet. Harry and Hermione went over to the armour and open the doors and saw many different board games. Clue, Twister, Life, Trivia Game, and checkers.

"Have you ever played Twister before?" Hermione asked.

"No, what is it?" Harry asked. Hermione grabbed it and went into the family room in front of the fire. Sirius was watching from the kitchen. Hermione laid out a plastic cover that had many different coloured dots on them and a spinner. James, Lily and Remus all came out of the stairway.

"Twister!" James shouted.

"I want to play." James said.

"Alright, I'll spin and you four can play." Remus said.

"How do you play?" Harry asked.

"You'll see it's simple." Hermione said. Remus flicked the spinner and it stopped.

"Left foot yellow." Remus said. Hermione, James and Lily all put their left foot on a yellow dot. Harry then put one next to Hermione's dot. Remus spun agian.

"Right hand green." Remus said. They followed the directions and kept following the directions. Everyone had finished unpacking and were watching in fits of laughter the people trying to not fall. Harry was only an inches above the ground while James was leaning over him. Hermione was twisted in with Harry and Lily. Lily had her arm under Harry's back and her other arm on the other side of James.

"Left hand blue." Ron said. Remus was laughing too much to spin so he gave the spinner to Ron.

"Ron, shut up." Harry said, manuvering his arm over Hermione's leg and onto a blue dot. Ron had begun laughing hysterically at the postition of the four. James had to slip his left arm out from Lily's arms. Hermione had to untangle herself from Harry and Lily. Last Lily had to curl around James to get to her dot.

"Ronald, spin it now." Hermione said.

"Fine. Right foot red." Ron said, taking a drink of tea.

"Argh! Ron!" James said. James slipped his foot under Harry's back and Harry bent his foot back and under Hermione. Lily had to lean over Hermione to repostition her self to get to the dot.

"Left hand yellow." Ron said. After all the switching Harry was laying down again and Hermione was leaning over him. Harry leaned up and kissed her and they both laughed. An half hour later they were still going.

"OUCH! James." Hermione said.

"Sorry you should have put your hair up." James said. Harry waved his hand real quick and her hair was put up into a pretty bun.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said.

"No, problem." Harry said. James moved under Lily and over him. Lily moved and Harry almost fell because she had twisted bewteen James and Harry.

"Harry, are you gonna make it?" Ginny asked.

"I hope." Harry said.

"Left foot green." Ron said. Harry moved and Lily moved but when they did James almost fell and made Lily fall.

"Awe, Lils we were pulling for you." Remus said.

"Thanks." Lily said sitting down in between Remus and Sirius. The three eventually became too tangled and collasped together. The three laughed wildly and sat together on the couch. Harry and Hermione sat together and James and Lily sat together. Ron and Luna sat together too. By now the sun had risen and they were enjoying themselves in silence company.

"So," Harry said, yawning. "What are we going to do today?"

"We can settle in and explore town a bit. You kids can go where ever while us adults go to the market and get some food and tour panflets." Lily said.

"I just realized something. Technally you all aren't adults. We are all teens." Harry said.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Sirius said.

"Hmm, neither did I." Hermione said, snuggling her head back into Harry's shoulder.

"That sounds good though. We all will go and get dressed and ready to have a day of exploring the town. Aren't we in a small town of Hawaii?" Draco asked.

"Yeppers. You six can go and get ready while we get ready." Lily said.

"I have a question. Can we rent a dune buggie or two?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good. We all can go to the rental shop and get two dune buggies. We'll take one and you'll take the other. It seats six plus other space in the back for bags and such." James said.

"Sounds good." Harry said. The six teens went into their rooms and each found shorts and a t-shirt. Harry put on his swim trunks and a beater. Ron and Draco put on their trunks and a t-shirt. They all went into the hallway and waited for the girls. Hermione came out with her two piece bathing suit on underneath jean shorts and a tank top. Ginny had on her two piece bathing suit with shorts and a t-shirt on. Luna had put on her two piece bathing suit with jean shorts and a yellow shirt. Harry had brought a book bag with him with towels, drinks, snacks, and some magical objects that were hard to see by muggles.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Lets get sunscreen first though." Hermione said. With a wave of their hand they felt like a lotion had been put on them.

"Does that work?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron said. He grabbed Luna's hand and began to walk out into the family room. Harry put an arm around Hermione's waist and followed them. Draco held out an arm.

"May I escort you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, kind sir." Ginny said, linking her arm with his. Once everyone was in the family room the family set off for the dune buggie shop. Once they got there they had a sit down on the curb, while the adults went and got two dune buggies. The dune buggies they were getting were the ones you could drive on the beach and the roads. Two dune buggies came at them and they all jumped back on the curb. James and Sirius smiling at them.

"Like we would hurt you lot." James said, hopping out of a bright yellow one. Sirius laughing hopping out of an identical yellow one. Sirius threw the keys to Harry.

"Where is Mum and Remus?" Harry asked.

"They're inside." Sirius said. Just then two people walked over to the group.

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the cabin around lunch time?" Lily asked.

"Sounds good." Harry said. The boys sat up front while the girls sat in back. Harry pulled out onto the road carefully and started towards town. Their cabin was in the outskirts of town along with the dune buggie shop and other rental shops. Harry noticed there was a radio in the buggie. He stopped at the red light and turned on the radio. Some music came on at a low rock tune.

"I like this song it's calledIn Too Deep by Sum 41." Heriome said from behind Harry. A car pulled up next to the dune buggie. There was a girl who was in the convertible who waved at Harry. Harry waved back uneasily. She blew him a kiss.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is May. Who are you, you're cute?" May said.

"Err...thanks...you are too?" Harry said. Hermione reassured him metally that it's alright.

"Thanks, want to go out sometime?" May asked.

"Sorry I can't." Harry said.

"Why not?" May asked.

"Because I have a girlfriend." Harry said.

"Well isn't she back in Europe?" May asked.

"What if she is?" Harry asked.

"Then you can have one date right?" May said.

"No, because I love her too much to even have that thought cross my mind." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry said, leaning his head back and kissed Hermione full on the lips. May made an offended face and she made her friend drive off since they had sat through the red light and most of the green light.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"You're worth the fight." Harry said, turning right. Harry pulled into a parking lot in front of the beach.

"LAST ONE IN IS A DEATHEATER!" Ron yelled. "No offense." He added to Draco.

"None taken." Draco said, jumping out of the dune buggie and running towards the ocean. All the girls were following him. Harry ran out and caught up to them. He started to pull ahead with Hermione and Ron. The trio pulled clean ahead and splashed into the water. The other three splashed in after them.

"Feel that. It's the Pacific Ocean!" Harry shouted to his friends. Everyone laughed and went back to the beach. Harry and Hermione went back to the buggie to get towels. Everyone stood and talked about surfing and such. A group of American teenagers came over to them and had surf boards with them. Harry and Hermione got back and wondered what was going on.

"Hello, I'm Sam." A girl said with her blonde hair dripping with salt water onto the hot sand.

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Hermione." Harry said.

"This is Greg, Clark, and Cleo." Sam said, pointing to each one.

"Hello." The two choursed greeting the three.

"So do ya'll wanna learn how to surf?" Cleo asked.

"Sure, but we don't have boards." Ron said.

"Oh, that may help. You can rent them." Greg said.

"May help just a little bit. Tomorrow, we will have boards. Today we were just going to have some regular fun at the beach." Harry said smiling.

"Sounds good. We usually hang out at Mel's Diner. The locals usually hang there." Clark said.

"We are staying up at Ridge Cabin." Harry said, pointing towards the cabin. The teens went to the diner and talked until quarter til noon and magical and muggle teens alike split up. Harry and the others found themselves early. The teens went inside and went onto the sofa to relax for a little bit. The adults came in with bags of food, guides, and other random things.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hello." Lily said. Everyone greeted them as well. They unpacked all the food bags and other nessesities and ate lunch. The teens told the adults about their day so far and the teens got to hear a whole bunch about what was on the island for them to enjoy. After lunch they were going to go and rent wave runners and go out into the water for a while. Everyone piled into the dune buggies and drove off to the rental shop again and rented the last six wave runners and went off to the beach. Once there the adults stole four and drove off.

"You can go first Ginny. You too Draco." Harry said. The two got onto the bikes and drove off. The four teens stood there for a moment until Hermione let out a sigh of anger.

"WE have magic." She whispered.

"WE know that, sweetheart." Harry said.

"No, we can go off really quick and get four more." Hermione said.

"Good idea." Ron said. Harry and Ron went under the pier and waded into the cool water were no one could see them and made four wave runners appear. They got on two and pulled the other two with some rope. Harry and Ron went over to their girlfriends and pulled them onto the other two wave runners and threw the rope onto the beach. They rode after the rest of the group.

Later...

"That was fun." Ron said, as the group of people walked into the family room. Everyone agreed and sat down. They talked aimlessly for hours and went to their welcoming beds and fell into a well deserved rest. The next morning everyone awoke some earlier than others and had breakfast. Harry had gone outside and magicked six surfboards. The teens were going to meet up with the american teens they met the day before to get surfing lessons. The adults were coming to the beach as well to watch and enjoy themselves.

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've posted, but I hope this is a remedy for it all. Don't grab your pitchforks and chase me thank you.

Reviewers:

LMDGIUVR4EVA: Thank you for your review and I came up with the name Pronglet from other fics and I thought it was a cute nickname. BTW what does your screen name mean something forever.

Patwas-Potter: Hey btw great post on your fic. EVERYONE READ HIS FIC! LoL thank you for your reviews too. For everyone who don't know what MadLibs are they are a game where you fill in blanks to a story they supply you with. The blanks will tell you if it needs a noun, verb, adjective, so on and so forth.

Now honestly: I'm ignorant to what a British phone number looks like, I'm sorry.

LadyLuck13: Thank you for your seven reviews. That was very exciting to see that in my email box.

Thank you all for awesome reviews. I need 19 more for 100 reviews and then we'll throw a party. lol. I hope ya'll like this chapter and I'm gonna keep writing this whole four day weekend.

Tori aka Ms Dumplings


	29. First Date

Chapter 29: First Date

After two days of being in Hawaii, everyone started to get into a usual schedule. The teens would head to the beach or the town along with the adults and hang around having a good time, then go home for meals. The Marauders were waiting for this, a suttle day of unexpectence. They would sneak out after everyone went to bed into the den and concot their plans. Finally the day came, the three true Marauders were going about business as usual. The three boys came into the family room on the fifth morning of their vacation. Harry sat down at the bar and looked at his father just like every morning and noticed a glint in his eye, but dimissed it from his mind.

"Good morning boys." James said.

"Morning." The boys muttered. Hermione came down the stairs and sat down next to Harry and kissed his cheek. She looked at the men in the kitchen making breakfast. She nudged Harry and he gave her a puzzled look.

'Your father has a glint in his eye.' Hermione thought to him.

'Yeah, that's normal.' Harry replied.

'No, it's different it's like the one you get when you get an idea no one can stop you with.' Hermione explained.

'Do you think he's trying to pull one over on me?' Harry asked.

'Probably.' Hermione said.

'It makes sense, he was waiting for a suttle day that I or anyone else for that matter weren't expecting something.' Harry said.

'Good point.' Hermione complimented.

"Thank you." Harry said aloud.

"Care to clue us in on that one?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really." Harry said, getting up and took out the orange juice and several cups. He poured many glasses of the juice as the rest of the girls came down the stairs, giggling.

"No, not the giggling!" Ron said.

"It's nothing to do with you." Ginny said, grabbing one of the cups of juice on the counter.

"Thank, Merlin." Ron said, sarcastically.

"Alright you two, cut it out. I swear you two could go on for hours." Luna said.

"You haven't heard him and Hermione, they do go on for hours." Harry said.

"HEY!" The two said.

"It's true." Harry said.

"What are we doing today?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. We should go into those woods. Hiking sound good?" James asked.

"Sounds like fun." Harry said, looking for the glint. There he spot it, Harry figured his father, godfather, and Remus had snuck out early that morning, explaining them being up early, and set up some type of prank. He didn't want to worry about it today anyway. Harry knew it was going to come but really wanted to relax.

"When breakfast is over go and change into some comfortable clothes and shoes." Lily said. They family finished their breakfast and all ran upstiars to change. Harry put on cargo shorts and a beater. Then put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat. He packed in his backpack ominoculars, sunscreen, insect repelant, camera, healing potions, and waters for everyone along with snacks.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione said, knocking on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Draco said. Hermione came into the room wearing simple jean shorts with an light blue tank top. Her hair was put into two braided pig tails. Harry was just putting on some sneakers when she came over and sat next to him on his bed.

"So..." Hermione said.

"Are you all ready for the hike?" Ron asked.

"Us girls? Or all of us here?" Hermione asked.

"Both." Ron said.

"I came to get you three and told Ginny and Luna to go on downstairs." Hermione said. Ron nodded and went downstairs.

"Draco, are you all ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Draco said, putting on a hat.

"Okay, let's go and meet up with everyone." Hermione said, getting up from the bed.

"Alright." Harry said, grabbing his backpack.

"What's hiking like?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. Hermione explained to Draco what hiking was all about. When they got into the family room everyone was there except James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Mum, what are they up to?" Harry asked.

"Hunny, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Lily said.

"We're not up to anything." James said, walking into the room with Sirius and Remus.

"Not at all suspious." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Our we just hiking or are we going to camp as well. Me and my father camped while looking for Zumbobats." Luna said.

"We can camp too if you lot want to." James said.

"Sure sounds good. Why don't we just grab a few extra clothes and such and meet back here. When we find a good camp site we can magic a tent and sleeping bags." Harry said.

"I'm up for it." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Me three." Draco and Ginny said, both immedatly blushing afterward.

"Sounds fun." Luna said. The teens returned to their rooms packing some extra clothes and other nessesities in their duffles before heading back downstairs. The family set off towards the woods and walked for an hour until they stopped for a rest.

"Water?" Harry said, holding out the water to everyone. Everyone took some eagerly and looked around their senery. They were in a thick part of the woods and were sharing rocks to sit on.

"We best be getting a move on if we want to get to the camp site." James said.

"How do you know where one is?" Ron asked.

"This map." James said, holding it out to show him. Everyone got up and followed the path James leading the way. Harry pulled ahead not really paying attention to the path or where he was going. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his day dream to see who was hold his shoulder back. He saw Sirius looking at him with a worried look on his face. Everyone behind him was looking at him worrilied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't be alarmed but look where you're going." Ginny said. Harry looked infront of himself and noticed he was about to walk off a cliff edge.

"Whoops." Harry said. Sirius pulled him back away from the cliff.

"You can say that again." James said, sarcastically.

"Harry don't scare us like that." Hermione said, hugging him. Harry hugged her back looking over her shoulder to his family and friends. It then really hit him that how much they really worried about him.

"Sorry. I was kinda in my own little world there. Just thinking. I think the woods do that to me...at Hermione's house they calmed me down and really left me to my thinking." Harry said, gripping Hermione tighter.

"It's okay...just be more careful." Lily said.

"I'm going to try." Harry said.

"Funny, yet weird thing was...you were going in the right direction of the clearing until you steered off course there." James said.

"I have a sense of direction then." Harry said, laughing. He laced fingers with Hermione and followed his Dad.

"How about we sing a song or something." Lily suggested.

"Alright, which one?" Ginny asked.

"One-thousand-bottles of beer on the wall, 1000 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 999 bottles of beer on the wall." Harry and Hermione began.

"You take one down, pass it around, 998 bottles of beer on the wall." The Marauders continued. Everyone joined in from that point singing at the top of their lungs, while waiting for a clearing to appear to set up camp. An hour later the song was finally winding down and it was getting hotter out. The family was resting right now on more rocks. Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Draco all had taken off their shirts from the heat and Lily, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all were in their bikini tops and shorts. The trees weren't helping with shade, the sun still beat down on them. But they continued on until they found a small area with a small waterfall about 20 feet high with it's own small lake.

"Wow." The group said.

"I like this spot!" Harry said.

"Me too!" The rest shouted. Harry let Godric and Rosie out of his book bag. Everyone had the same idea and ran into the pond. Cooling off for a few minutes Harry got a good idea and thought it to Hermione as they climbed out and ran up the hill to the top of the water fall. Harry and Hermione grabbed hands and jumped.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed.

"HARRY AND HERMIONE!" Lily screamed. Everyone looked at them then to Lily. They were in trouble. But she smiled.

"James let's do that too!" She yelled. Everyone climbed up the hill and jumped. Sirius jumped off alone, then Remus, Lily and James, Ron and Luna, Harry and Hermione. Ginny was next ready to jump but very scared.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared." Ginny said. Draco stuck out his hand. She took it knowing what he meant and they both jumped together. After a few minutes they figured it best to make camp.

"Well how about you girls stay here and set up the tent while we go and get wood." James said.

"Sounds good." Lily said. Harry magicked a few axes as they wen't out into the woods and found a small tree to chop. They began and brought back a few bits of wood.

"There's our big strong men." Hermione said.

"And there's our gorgous women awaiting with...dinner?" Harry said and sniffed the air.

"Yup." Luna said, stirring what looked like some type of soup.

"Smelling good." Ron said.

"I agree." Draco said. Harry just raised his hand agreeing. He started the fire and helped set up a stand to put the pot on to cook the soup. Then he took a seat on a stump. Hermione was sitting on the ground with Ginny braiding her red hair. All the teens (including adults) sat talking around the fire awaiting for the soup to finish cooking. Sharing old stories from the Marauder days to them making them cry from laughter. Soon enough they ate and night came. They split into two groups, boys and girls, and went to sleep in the two different tents. The boy's tent was expanded to fit six men comfortably. Harry laid out his sleeping bag and crawled into it after striping down to his boxers. Seems he got this trait from his father as well because he did the same.

"So, you guys like camping?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's fun." Harry said.

"I'm having fun." Ron said.

"It's fun, I've never done this type of thing before." Draco said.

"Glad to hear you all are having fun." James said, a marauder grin spreading on his face. Everyone fell asleep except for Harry. He lay awake, his hands under his head, looking up at the tent's ceiling.

'Hermione?" He asked in his mind, as Godric came and laid on his stomach.

'Yeah...you can't sleep either?' She asked.

'Nah, not really.' Harry replied. They talked until they fell asleep.

Harry awoke not yet opening his eyes he heard a voice in his mind saying to move. He rolled to his right, where his Dad was sleeping and heard a SPLASH!. He opened his eyes and saw that where he was just sleeping was where a water balloon landed. James was the one who dropped it.

"How'd you do that?" James asked.

"I dunno. You're guess is as good as mind?" Harry said.

"Actually, I told you." Godric said.

"Thank you." Harry thought to him.

"No, problem." Godric replied, coming over and laying on his chest. Harry scratched him behind the ears and Godric purred.

"I'm going to get you soon." James said.

"I'll be expecting it." Harry said, walking out of the tent. He saw Hermione sitting on the bank in sweat shorts and a tank top for pajamas, with Rosie in her lap.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting down next to her.

"Morning." Hermione said, kissing his cheek. Harry turned and kissed her cheek too. She smiled at the kiss, but went into a blank stare again.

"What'ca thinking about?" Harry asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Nothing, just thinking about Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Really, care to share?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure, see it's about the war...you have to train those kids. I mean...the students will want to fight especially the D.A. so...we will have to call up a meeting as soon as possible. I will help to as much as you need. I figure that first and second years can't really fight well so they can learn the healing spells and help Madam Pomfrey for people who get injured. I'm sure Dumbledore can make apparation portkeys. That way they can go to people hurt and supply them with a healing potion. We'll teach as may as we can to the D.A. and have a lot of potions premade to the war, since we know when it's coming. Also we need a lot of students to help. The Order probably only has about 200 people. Voldemort has probably 100, not to mention dementors, and giants...and if we have 200 people plus about...120 students. They all need to learn the Patronus and other defence spe-" Hermione began to ramble, but was cut off by a kiss.

"Calm down. Breath...in...out...in-" Harry said.

"I can figure that out." Hermione said.

"I know. Look I now you're worried just think how I feel.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who thriced defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry said in a low whisper. "I have this on my mind ever day and I will probably everyday for the rest of my life. I want him dead and a few others...and I will fufill my goal." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea...I-" Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Just I don't want you hurt, I really don't want you or Ron in that battle. Actually, I should go alone..." Harry said.

"No you will not." Hermione said, fiercily.

"I don't want you hurt. What if you...die. I mean I couldn't live with myself if you or Ron died for me. There's no reason you should have to die for me." Harry said.

"We'd be dying for you and the world." Hermione said. "Weither you like it or not, I'm going." Hermione said.

"Just don't die." Harry said, burying his face in her embrace.

"I won't if you don't." Hermione said.

"Good. I don't plan on dying until...I'm old." Harry said.

"And that's how it should be." James said, sitting down next to his son. Harry reluctantly came out of the embrace and looked at his father. "Hey Pronglet." He said.

"Hey Prongs." Harry said.

"You two okay...you seemed like you were having a fit with each other." James said.

"Just talking about the war." Harry said. James frowned.

"This trip was supposed to be a carefree one, and no more talk about it or I'll have to...do something about it." James finished, lamely. Harry and Hermione laughed at him and nodded their heads.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Just camping out here, exploring the woods maybe." James said.

"I like that idea." Sirius said, sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"You just want to be lazy is all." Harry said.

"So..." Sirius said.

"Goofball." Harry muttered.

"At least I'm not in the middle of the woods in my underwear." Sirius said.

"Yeah you are." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said. Harry and James burst into laughter laying down on the shore of the small lake. Lily came over to them standing over them looking at them wondering what they were doing.

"Sirius..." Harry choked out.

"What did you do now?" Lily asked.

"Nothing! I swear!" Sirius said.

"What happened was Harry called Sirius a goofball then Sirius said at least I'm not in the woods in my underwear then I said yes you are. Then these two started to get hysterical." Hermione explained. Lily laughed too at Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius, but that was funny." Harry said, sitting up. James put a hand on his shoulder to keep his support.

"Yeah, sorry Padfoot." James said. Draco came and sat next to James and rubbed his eyes to wake up more. "Morning." James said.

"Morning. Morning everyone." Draco said, yawning.

"Morning." Everyone replied.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"I went into the wood really quick. Seeing there isn't a regular bathroom around here. I didn't want to have to pee myself." Remus said, sitting next to Sirius.

"That would have been funny." Sirius said.

"Sort of." Remus said, laughing and taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Well, I have to argue, Dad says that a computer is a great muggle invention." Ginny said to Luna.

"I believe it's nothing but something that wastes time." Luna said, taking a seat next to Remus, then Ginny next to her.

"Hermione, please tell her a computer isn't a waste of time." Ginny said.

"Depends, it's a great access to reasearch and other things. Also it has entertainment, games to play when you're bored." Hermione said. Everyone's attention was diverted as someone came stumbling out of the boy's tent and tripped. Poor Ron.

"Ron, you alright, mate?" Harry yelled over to him.

"Not the way I wanted to wake up, but otherwise sure!" Ron yelled back, causing everyone to laugh. Harry got up and guided his friend and sat him next to his girlfriend.

"Morning." Ron said.

"Have a nice trip?-" Sirius asked.

"-See you next fall!" James finished.

"Hardy har har." Ron said.

"You lot ready for breakfast?" Lily asked. Everyone got up some slower than others. Unlike Sirius and Ron everyone could wait for breakfast a few seconds longer. Everyone ate breakfast and split up to do a few different things around the camp site. Harry, Ron, and Draco were fishing, the Marauders were sitting atop the cliff watching everyone, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were helping Lily clean up and set up camp a little better. Towards noon Harry had caught a few fish along with Ron and Draco. The girls were done setting up camp better and the Marauders had disappeared into the woods, claiming they wanted to explore.

"We have lunch." Harry said, holding out four fish. Ron held out four and so did Draco.

"Terriffic." Lily said. "Could you make up some roaster forks?"

"Sure...let's go and find some sticks and I have a pocket knife." Harry said. They went and found ten sticks and began to debark the sticks. Ron had a pocket knife and Harry made one up for Draco out of magic and they were making fast progress. First they had to strip the sticks of bark and then sharpen the tips. When the girls had a good fire going they were done six sticks.

"You guys start to eat. I'll finish these." Harry said.

"I'll help. I'm not hungry right now anyways. Go ahead, Ron." Draco said.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, sharping another tip, finishing it. He handed it to Hermione after stabbing a fish with it.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Welcome." Harry said, picking up another stick.

"AH!" Draco said, jumping up from the ground shaking his finger. Harry saw a drop of blood fling off and reached out his hand. He dripped onto his palm instead of Ginny's face.

"Calm down. You alright?" Harry asked.

"No, I cut my bloody finger! Ouch it stings." Draco said.

"That's probably because you got a splinter in it while carving." Harry said. "Stand still and let me see it." Harry said, grabbing his hand. "It's nothing major. Come here." Harry said, walking over to the mini lake. Draco followed, blood dripping off his hand. Harry grabbed his arm and put his hand in the water. Draco made a face.

"Yeah, I know it stings. I need to take out the splinter so it'll sting even more." Harry added. Draco pulled out his hand and saw a piece of a shaving in his finger, pretty deep.

"Ready." Draco said.

"Okay..." Harry held out his hand and the splinter came zooming out of Draco's finger and into his hand. "There's the sucker. That's pretty big, no wonder it hurt." Harry ran his finger over the cut and it healed slowly. "All better. Just be a little more careful." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco said, looking at his finger.

"No problem." Harry said, sitting back down to his knife and stick.

"Let me see." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand. She traced over it with her own.

"Wow, that's really cool." Ginny said.

"Thanks...it's simple wandless." Harry said.

"Did you learn it in the past?" Ginny asked.

"No, before. I had to get my mind off Sirius so, I read a book and practiced it. Also it's undetectable, unlike a wand. So I could practice magic and not get called on it by the Ministry." Harry said.

"Impressive." Draco said.

"Thanks...remember the D.A. last year?" Harry said. Everyone nodded except Draco.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore's Army." Harry said. "It was our group, the one you caught us coming from. I've got an idea, what if we got the teachers to pick trustworthy students to join. That way, we can get as many students needed for the war. Then all the members now, can also pick other students they think are trusted enough. We'll still have to do it in secret though. But we have a teachers permission this time, so we don't have to sneak around as much." Harry explained.

"It's brilliant, but who's the teacher?" Draco asked. Everyone went silent and looked at Harry.

"I am." Harry said.

"No way. A student teaching other students. That's weird, how do they even listen to you?" Draco asked. "I mean, do they even pay attention?" He added.

"Yes, they actually look up to Harry." Hermione said.

"I know I do." Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said.

"Do you get homework?" Draco asked.

"No. Except practice some of the spells and stuff we do in class." Harry said. "Want to join, I think you can be trusted." Harry said, with a smile.

"Sure, sounds great." Draco said.

"We need to teach them everything we can before May." Harry said.

"Why, what's happening in May?" Draco asked.

"The second war." Harry said.

"BOO!" James and Sirius said jumping out of the bushes.

"Ah!" Harry said quietly, not from being scared. He sliced his palm, letting the knife slip. "Bloody hell." Harry said, holding his palm.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm sooo sorry." James said.

"Same here, I'm so sorry, Harry, we didn't know you had a knife." Sirius said.

"James and Sirius!" Lily started.

"Mum, stop, it doesn't hurt that bad, I'm okay." Harry said, as the blood dripped off the side of his hand into a small puddle on the dirt. He went and washed it off and came back. A large chunk of shaving was in there almost an inch, burried in the skin. Harry held a hand over it and it soared out. Everyone made a face, while he kept his blank. He ran a finger over the cut and it healed slowly.

"See, all better." Harry said, holding his palm out to his mother. He picked the knife back up and finished the stick like nothing happened.

"Harry, didn't that hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Believe me, I've been through worse." Harry said.

"I know, just...ouch. Looked like it hurt." Ginny said. Everyone ate and finished. Day wondering into nightfall. Everyone was going to head to bed, when Harry was struck with an idea.

"Why don't we sleep under the stars?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good." Ron said.

"Yeah, and we can point out what's what." Luna said. Everyone brought out their bags and set up by the fire. They pointed out different stars and planets they learned about in Astronomy. Everyone went to sleep except Harry, Hermione, James, and Sirius.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Harry whisphered to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, staring into the fire.

"Wanna go on that date with me?" Harry asked.

"When?"

"Now, and aren't you just full of questions." Harry said.

"Are we allowed?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, maybe." Harry said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Sirius asked, he and James had been talking on the opposite side of the fire.

"I was asking Hermione out on a date." Harry said. "Can we go?" Harry asked.

"Sure." James said. Harry got up and pulled Hermione up with him.

"You mean now?" Sirius asked.

"No, next tuesday." Harry said. "Yes, right now."

"Oh, in that case, I don't see why not either." James said.

"Just, stay with in sight please." Sirius said.

"Alright." Harry said, lacing his fingers with Hermiones'. He led her up the hill to the top of the cliff. Then summoned a few candles to appear and a soft blanket to sit on. Hermione sat on the blanket between Harry's legs and leaned back on his chest, while he put his arms around her waist.

"So, it's our first date. What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said, leaning her head back kissing him.

"There's a start." Harry said, kissing her back. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath and talked about the future. What their plans were after the war. Seventh year and after that.

Thus ends Chapter 29. I SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! it took forever to update.

Yours Tori


	30. Revenge of the Marauders

First of all I'd like to say OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! I was just waiting to get the right amount of chapter before posting. Also I'd like to add that how much I realize Chapters Six and Seven are seriously screwed up. I'll have to fix them. SOOO SORRY!

Chapter 30: Revenge of the Marauders

As Harry and Hermione sat innoccence and unaware of three men behind them. Soon they fell asleep cuddled with each other. At first James, Sirius, and Remus felt gulity for listening on their date, but they agreed that if anything too personal was said or happened they'd leave. Now they sat in the middle of the night behind the trees watching the two sleep. Hermione had her head laying on Harry's chest sleeping peacefully as they began their work.

Next morning...

"DAD! SIRIUS! REMUS!" Harry shouted, laughing. The group woke up and ran to the top of the cliff. Harry and Hermione were tied together with rope, a goop over their hands to were no magic could be issued. Their wands taken as well and their skin dyed mult-colours. They also saw the two laughing.

"You know this means war!" Hermione said.

"Uh oh." Ron said.

"Why uh oh, uh oh's are never good." Draco said.

"Hermione and Harry is a team you do not want against you." Ron said.

"Looks like we got them though." James said.

"How long should we leave them?" Sirius asked.

"You will not leave my baby boy here!" Lily said.

"Chill Lils." James said. "He's in no danger what-so-ever, photo time!" He said, pulling out a camera. Harry and Hermione just smiled wide and big with matching evil grins.

"Good luck to you both." Ginny said. "I've seen both of your work and I'm at a loss at who will win. This school year will be very interesting." She added.

"Well, it's Thursday the 21st of August at 8:00 a.m. as the war begins." Luna said, looking at her watch. Everyone laughed.

"Can we get a little help here?" Harry asked, the goop dripping from his hands.

"No!" The Marauders said. Unfortuantly Lily went forward, but walked into some type of bubble or force field. Harry tried to shake off the goop best he could and tried to heat it with magic, but it wasn't working. Hermione was trying to do the same. Harry tried to rub it off and used a bit of spit. It was working. They needed water.

"Hermione, I've got an idea. What if we moved over the cliff and into the water? The goop would come off our hands I bet." Harry whispered to her. She nodded her head and they worked together to move closer to the edge. It seemed the shield moved with them as they move towards the edge. James, Sirius, and Remus were talking to Lily. Telling her that they'd be okay. The adults weren't facing them luckily. The rest of the group however watched in amazement as these two constructed their plan and quickly and quietly fulfilled it. They moved toward the edge and braced themselves. After taking a deep breath and a quick look to their friends. Harry and Hermione tipped themselves off the edge. The couple tumbled through the air and splashed into the water with a sting.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" The adults shouted. Bubbles came to the top of the water but stopped. The whole group rushed down to the water and watched from shore. Harry and Hermione surfaced and swam to shore.

"Clever." James said. Harry and Hermione bowed. Harry waved his hand and both were dressed in shorts and t-shirts, hair dried as well.

"Now to figure out how this multi-colour jinx comes off...hmm." Harry said, sarcastically. "Ah, yes." He ran into the tent and came back out with a orange potion. He took a sip and handed it to Hermione with a grimace on his face. She took a sip and almost dropped it.

"That's almost as bad as the Polyjuice!" Hermione said. Everyone laughed except Draco.

"Wait a second...polyjuice potion?" Draco asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped laughing. Their faces had guilty looks now.

"Well you see..." Harry said.

"No, I understand. I mean it wasn't that hard to tell the difference first of all you two were too smart to be Crabbe and Goyle. It's okay. I thought it was you anyways." Draco said.

"As long as you don't hate us." Harry said.

"Nah." Draco said. "But, where were you during that?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I accidently put cat hair instead of human hair in the potion for me. I ended up in the hospital wing." Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"It wasn't your fault. It was a common mistake." Harry said.

"I know, but I mean it was so stupid of me." Hermione said.

"No it wasn't." Ron said. Hermione nodded her head.

'Harry! HELP!' A voice in his mind yelled. Harry's head snapped around.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione said.

'Godric?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, help Rosie and I fell into this ditch thing. We can't get out and there's people coming." Godric said.

'Oh no! Where are you guys?' Harry thought, his face showing panic. Everyone was looking at him like he was mental. He ignored them.

'About a mile away from camp. We followed the path.' Godric thought to him.

"Godric and Rosie are in trouble. I'll be back in a little bit." Harry said, then started to run down the path. James followed him along with Sirius and Remus. The others started to follow, but Lily held them back. They all looked at her confused.

"It's alright they can handle it." Lily said. Meanwhile, the Marauders were trying very hard to keep up with Harry. He stopped after a few minutes of running.

"GODRIC! ROSIE!" Harry yelled. A rustle came behind him and the marauders came out of the bushes. Harry had whipped around hand pointed at them.

"Chill." James said, panting. Harry nodded and called out again. Nothing.

"Come on...people were coming when Godric called me. If they find them, they'll be shipped off somewhere. Lions aren't common around here." Harry said, then began to run again. James, Sirius, and Remus all sighed and began to run after him. It's not that they were in bad shape, they weren't used to running a lot like Harry was. They stayed closer this time until Harry disappeared.

"Harry?" James said.

"I'm down here." Harry said. He had fallen into some type of hole. James put an arm down and helped him out.

"Thanks." Harry said. "GODRIC! ROSIE!" Harry called.

'Is that you!' A voice inside his head said.

'Yeah, are we close?' Harry thought to him.

'I hear you, but you're far away sounding. The people are close they're talking, they can't see us.' Godric said. Harry started going in the direction of the path. The adults following.

'I'll be right there, try to stay out of sight.' Harry thought to him.

'Will do.' Godric said. Harry ran and heard people talking and noticed them standing over a hole in the ground.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A man asked.

"No, I was looking for my pet and my girlfriend's pet. See they like to wonder off. Have you seen them, they are two what look like minature lions, but they are a rare breed of cat." Harry asked, as James, Sirius, and Remus came in behind him.

"They might be in there, but we can see anything and they won't come out." A teenage girl said.

"Thank you. Godric. Rosie." Harry said, into the hole.

'Thank merlin!' Godric thought to him.

"There you are." Harry said, jumping into the hole. He picked up Godric and then Rosie. They sat looking at the people around the hole. This time Sirius helped him out.

"Awe, can I pet him?" The teenage girl said.

"Sure." Harry said. He picked up Godric and handed him to her. Then he picked up Rosie.

"He's so cute." The girl said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Sorry, that we caused you panic. We set these traps for boar." The man said.

"It's alright." Harry said, stratching Rosie behind the ears. She purred at his show of affection towards her.

"Thank you. We must go now." The man said. The girl handed back Godric and Harry turned as they began their journey back.

'Sorry.' Godric thought.

"It's alright. Just don't wander off so far." Harry said aloud to both of the two lions.

"You know, Harry, since we are in war and all. At school I won't deduct points for if and when you do prank me." James said randomly.

"That was random." Remus said. He seemed to have been in his own little world thinking.

"Yeah, it was. How often will you two be around?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. At least once a week." Sirius said. "Remus what has your mind so enthralled you can't focus?" Sirius added.

"Nothing important." Remus muttered, still lost in his mind.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so can't wait to get back to Hogwarts hmm?" Remus asked.

"Something I can wait for; yet something I dread." Harry said.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Well, the newspaper we all know and just love to death, reported everything that has happened also traving by word-of-mouth was what I did to those reporters. Not to mention, I have to get the D.A. started and train all my classmates for a battle they may all die in. Otherwise, I can't wait." Harry said."That's the way to keep optimistic!" Sirius said, patting him on the back. The group of boys made their way back to the campsite where everyone was hanging out getting ready packing up for the hike back home. After they packed up they went back to the cabin that is after the boys had a nap. Everyone spent the majority of the evening packing and after that was done everyone hung out in the family room while Harry and Lily made dinner. Lily almost grounded him if not been the fact he had argued the point how would she be able to keep him contained in his room.

"Harry hand me the-" Lily said, but Harry gave her the garlic before she could finish. He turned and smiled at her.

"You little twirp no Occumency." Lily said.

"I swear I didn't. I figured that you needed it for some reason. Jeeze." Harry said, dodging his mother's glare. "Go ahead how about you break into my mind." Harry added. She whipped out her wand and put it to his head. She whispered the incataion. Then she doubled over laughing. James came into the room wondering what was so funny.

"Go into his mind. He is surely your son." Lily said. James went into Harry's mind but was bouced back as a wall came up saying "Intruder Alert! Unathourized Personal!" James came out laughing so hard. His son had a good sense of humour. He had to admit that his son took after him.

"That's good." James said, patting his son on the back.

"Thanks. Mum, your dish towel is catching fire." Harry said, pointing to the towel setting next to a burner. He and James started to laugh.

"Well, put it out!" Lily said, getting up from the floor. Harry carelessly waved his hand and it was repaired and no harm done. Eventually everyone ate dinner and headed off to bed. Harry tossed and turned in bed not being able to sleep. He got up and went out onto the balcony. The light breeze embraced him. He sat on the railing looking out onto the wilderness. Random movements could be seen as birds flew up from some distrubance from a larger animal. Harry sighed as he thought of his life up to this point. He couldn't wait until the war was over to where he could live in peaceful and relaxful world. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he almost fell off, but he caught himself. He turned around and saw Sirius looking at him with a smile.

"Sorry." Sirius said.

"It's alright. What'ca doing up?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Sirius said. He joined Harry on a spot next to him on the rail made of wood.

"You should, but I asked first." Harry said. Sirius smiled and looked out into the woods.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard someone making a racket when I went to the bathroom for a drink of water. Sounded like someone tossing and turning in bed at first I thought you were having a nightmare. But I realized you were up and couldn't sleep either. So I went into the bathroom and got my drink and went back into your room. I figured I could get you to come downstairs or something and hang out a bit until we get tired enough to sleep. Then I walk into your room and see only two beds full. Therefore, I noticed the sliding door open and I saw you sitting out here sighing to yourself." Sirius said.

"Oh," Harry said. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Dunno, who ever does?" Sirius said, laughing quietly.

"Good point." Harry said.

"So, Pronglet, how are you and Hermy doing?" Sirius asked, elbowing him in a playful manner. Harry smiled at him.

"Good, although, you three decided to ruin a perfectly good date." Harry said.

"We didn't ruin anything, the only thing we did was ruin a perfectly good morning." Sirius said, laughing. Harry shook his head at his godfather. The two talked aimlessly as the hour passed. Eventually, Sirius became tired and went off to bed and Harry still sat on the railing looking out into the wilderness. It had a calming effect on him for some reason. He didn't know why the trees, water, and solitude gave him tranquility. Harry realized something, he had dreamless sleep potion in his dufflebag.

"Nah, I'll just stay up and sleep on the plane." He muttered to himself. Harry watched as the moonlight passed over his face as it began to decend and the sun took it's place in the sky. At dawn he went back into his room and packed up his belongings and ran all over the house grabbing all his loose items. After returning to his room he packed them and checked on everyone and noticed all asleep. His mother's clock was set for 8:00 a.m. He checked his watch and saw it was around 6:30 a.m. He peered into the girl's room and then turned to leave to go downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Harry?" A girl whispered. Harry turned back around and saw a sleepy Hermione looking up at him from her curled up position.

"Yes?" He whispered back, leaning back into the room.

"What are you doing?" She said, getting up with her blanket curled around her. He put an arm around her as they walked downstairs.

"I was seeing if anyone was up." Harry said.

"I'm up. You on the other hand don't look like you slept well." Hermione said.

"That's because I didn't sleep at all." Harry said, as they crossed the family room floor.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. Her eyes had gone wide.

"I just couldn't fall asleep. I didn't have any nightmares if that is what you're worried about." Harry said.

"Oh, good." Hermione said.

"How'd you sleep." Harry said, stopping and looking down at her.

"Terrific. I had the most wonderful dream too." Hermione said.

"What did you dream about?" Harry asked.

"I was at this house and you came rushing down the stairs and scooped me up. Then took me outside where you had this beautiful garden set up. There were all these rose bushes, lily bushes, and everything but pansies and petunias. It was so wonderful." Hermione said, remembering the moment in her sleep.

"Maybe I'll do that one day, but for now," Harry said, lowering his head and gave her a light kiss. "That will have to do." Hermione smiled up at him and then he hugged her but sat her on the breakfast bar counter. She giggled as he did this then hopped back off.

"Do it again." Hermione said. Harry came back over to her and lowered his head and kissed her again. "No, not that I minded that, but put me back up there again." Hermione said. Harry smiled and picked her up spun her around and sat her back on the counter. She giggled and watched him start breakfast. From her seat on the counter she helped out.

"What do you want to do when we get back home?" Harry asked.

"I need to stop at home first. Tell Mum and Dad about the trip. You can come if you want. I also want to pick a few things up from home; books, a few clothes, and some other things." Hermione said.

"Sounds fun." Harry said. "I think everyone is staying at my house the rest of holidays." Harry said, getting out paper plates. Ron came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, watch the-" Hermione said, but Ron stubbed his toe on the couch.

"Ouch!" He said, loudly, but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Morning, mate." Harry said.

"G'morning." Ron said, sitting next to Hermione on the counter.

"Morning." Hermione said.

"How'd you two sleep?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Hermione said.

"I didn't." Harry said. Ron had a look of sadness on his face. "I didn't have a nightmare or anything. I dunno, just couldn't sleep. At least I'll be able to sleep on the plane." Harry added.

"Oh. Why don't we just apparate?" Ron asked.

"Because my Mum thought it would be fun to fly." Harry said. "Breakfast?" He asked, holding out two plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Now, when have I ever refused a meal?" Ron asked, taking the plate.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, taking another plate. Ron nodded in thanks. The famous trio talked a while about the new school year and what it was going to be like having James as a teacher. Least to say, they couldn't wait. They sat around eating their breakfast talking as a few of their friends came down. Ginny came almost tumbling down the steps if it hadn't been the fact Draco caught her, making both blush uncontrollably. Luna had come down right before them. It reached 8 o'clock in the morning when the teenagers were talking, but were interuptted by an alarm going off upstairs. Lily and James came down stairs into the family room and saw the teens sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning." All the teens greeted.

"Morning." The two 19-year-olds replied.

"There's food over there for you." Harry said. The two went over and joined their son and friends at the table. Remus came down the stairs and came into the kitchen greeting everyone. He grabbed his plate and sat next to James.

"What time does the plane leave?" Harry asked his mother.

"Nine-thirty." Lily said, clearing her plate. Harry just waved his hand and everyone's dirty plate, those who were done of course, cleaned itself and flew into the cabniet. Lily sat back down smiling at her boy. James was trying not to laugh.

"Where's Sirius at?" James asked.

"Sleeping." Remus said.

"Really, that's unsual for him." Lily said. Harry looked up from the magizine he was reading. Luna had let him borrow the Quibbler. He found it slightly interesting.

"Harry?" Remus asked, seeing him look up at the mention of Sirius.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Why's Sirius sleeping late?" James asked.

"Me and him were up talking this morning...or last night, depends how you look at it I suppose." Harry said.

"Why were you up?" Remus asked, a bit alarm in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep. Is it everytime I can't sleep I have to be having a nightmare or have and infultration in my head?" Harry asked.

"No, just usually, Harry, it's the only time you stay up." Hermione said to him gently, squeezing his hand under the table.

"You, Ron, and Remus all had the same reaction is all." Harry said.

"I know. It's just because we love you." Hermione said.

"I feel so special." Harry said with a laugh. The group talked for a few minutes before Harry volenteered to wake Sirius up. Harry wandered into the room and saw his godfather sleeping in bed curled up and his face buried in his pillow. He approached the bed in which this man occupied and sat on the edge. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Sirius, wake up." Harry said. Sirius groaned and rolled over. "Sirius, don't make me do something to you. That was a great comback. Now I'm talking to myself." Harry muttered. "Sirius, wake up." Harry said, pushing his shoulder and Sirius rolled over face down in his pillow. "Last chance." Harry said. "One..." Harry counted, walking over to Remus's bed. "Two..." He grabbed the pillow and walked back over to Sirius. "Two and a half..." Harry said. "Two and three quarters..." Harry sighed a loud fake sigh. "You give me no choice." Harry said, and started to hit Sirius with the pillow. Sirius was surprised and rolled off the bed. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at Harry. Then he transformed into a dog. He jumped over the bed and grabbed Harry's pillow with his teeth. Harry pulled on one end while Sirius pulled on the other. Harry smiled and let go and Sirius flew backwards onto the other bed.

"I told you I'd do something." Harry smirked. Sirius smiled, if possible, and jumped at Harry who dove out of the way. "Come on...I doubt you can catch me." Harry said. Sirius growled as if saying he was up to the challenge. Harry dove again out of the way of Sirius and into the hallway. He ran into his room and Sirius was running after him. Harry ran out onto the balcony into the girl's room back into Sirius's room. Then he hopped over the beds then ran back into the hallway and into his parent's room. Harry dove and tumble rolled over the bed and back around it and out the door with Sirius still following. Harry ran back into the hallway and towards the stairs. He slid down the banister and flew off onto a couch and Sirius came running down the steps in dog form still. Harry was laying on the couch as Sirius jumped towards him and Harry rolled off onto the floor and got up and ran into the kitchen. Sirius close behind.

"I got Sirius up." Harry said, running through the kitchen with Sirius still chasing him. The group laughed as the two ran in circles through the family room then to the kitchen. Harry then changed the pattern by jumping up onto the counter and hopped over to the other one. Sirius in dog form couldn't reach, but transformed back and grabbed almost around the ankles but missed by centimeters.

"HA!" Sirius shouted.

"HA!" Harry shouted back. Then he transformed into a pheniox and flew up and into the family room. James and Remus were laughing and thought Sirius needed some back up. Even though Remus didn't have a animagus form he could still help in human form. James transformed into a stag and Sirius back into a dog. Harry laughed at them but it came out in a pheniox song. The group watched in amusement as they tried to get a flying pheniox while all of them were on the groud. Sirius ran up the stairs and came back with a broomstick in his mouth. James transformed back and flew into the air and tried to get Harry. Harry had something up his sleeve like usual. Harry transformed back and fell onto the sofa from 6 feet in the air as Remus and Sirius ran towards him. Harry flipped backwards over the couch and sat next to Lily. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"HAHA! I'm on base! You can't get me." Harry said.

"That's cheating." Sirius said, transforming back.

"How so?" Harry said.

"Because we're not playing tag. We're playing "Catch-Harry-Because-He-Pummbled-Me-With-Pillows" that's why." Sirius said. Everyone laughed at Harry's choice to wake Sirius up.

"HEY! I resent that because I told you to get up twice, quite nicely then I counted to three after warning you of what I would do. Then I then hit you with a pillow once. After that you began to chase me throughout the house. Then we ended up in this converstation." Harry said, smiling.

"You or your mother will have to move eventually. At one point you'll have to become sperate." Remus said.

"No, black magic." Hermione said, standing up.

"Who said we were going to use magic?" James asked.

"No, it's part of the muggle version of tag. See no black magic means you can't babysit base which is stand around and wait for people to get off the base. It can also mean you can't set a time limit for being on the base and off of it as well." Lily explained.

"Oh!" James, Sirius, and Remus all said at the same time.

"Well, I call a time-out until we get back home." Harry said.

"Can he do that?" James asked. Hermione and Lily looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, I believe he can." Hermione said.

"Are you just saying that because he's your boyfriend?" Remus asked.

"No, and neither am I because he's my son. He can do that." Lily said. James and Sirius eyed the two muggleborns.

"Alright..." James said. Harry took a hand off his mother and then ran into the bathroom. He came out a moment later.

"Thank Merlin, I really had to pee." Harry said. Everyone laughed at him. Sirius sat down to eat as the rest of the group packed up all of their items. As the group were in Harry's car, seeing how they had just dropped off the dune buggies, they made their way to the airport. There were a few complaints of why can't they just apparate. Other than that, it was a peaceful ride to the airport. While in the airport Harry was pulled aside because they noticed his pocket knife Sirius had given him. He had put it in his pocket on the way out the door.

"Excuse me, sir, we have to pull you aside." The guard asked him. Everyone's eyes had widened because of the fact that Harry has his wand on him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that pocket knife was a gift from my godfather and on our way out of our cabin I had put it in my pocket. I had no intention of pulling it out of my pocket to harm anyone." Harry said. Then thoguht isn't it funny the-boy-who-lived the one again evil was being questioned about a simple pocket knife.

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to put this is your suit case and for that suitcase not to be carried on. We will send that suitcase to be stored in cargo." The man said.

"Yes sir." Harry said. He went over to his suit case and tucked the knife in between some clothes and closed it and handed it to the man. Harry had to remove his glasses, belt, order neckalace, and shoes. The he walked through the metal detector. Thank Merlin it didn't go off.

"Why do you all have this neckalace?" A girl asked, handing him his things in the little plastic box. Harry immediatly put on his neckalace and put on his shoes. Then put everything in his pockets.

"Club we're in." Harry said.

"Cool." The girl said. Harry joined the rest.

"Did he find your wand?" James whispered. Harry shook his head.

"That's good. Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. The group made their way to their terminal. After boarding the plane and finding their correct seats, they situated themselves and prepared for a long flight to Philadelphia. At first they were suprised that they didn't have a lay over in Las Vegas this time, but they were going into Philadelphia instead. That plane ride was uneventful except meeting with Kathy again for a moment. The group watched the inflight movie and soon enough they were in Philly (People around where I live call it Philly instead of Philadelphia.) Harry still hadn't slept yet.

"Harry, aren't you tired?" James asked.

"No, not yet really." Harry said, as they stepped into the terminal. The large group made their way down towards the British Airway section of the airport. Harry dropped his bookbag in the chair next to him as he sat down. Everyone took a seat in the terminal to wait for their next plane.

"I'm thirsty, can I go buy a drink?" Harry asked James.

"Sure." James said.

"Anyone else want a drink?" Harry asked. No one else wanted one so he went off to one of the little shops. He stood in line behind a group of people. He got to the front and ordered a soda and turned around and walked back towards his terminal. Harry really wasn't paying attention to someone walking backwards talking to two other people, and the girl tried to avoid him but he moved and still bumped into her. The two fell onto the floor. His eyes met with a pair of very fimilar blue eyes.

"HARRY! What on earth are you doing here?" Tori shouted. Harry stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"Hello, Tori, nice to see you too." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Well, of course it's nice to see you, but why are you in a muggle airport." She said.

"We are coming back from Hawaii. Hey Chris, hello Kate." Harry said.

"Hey." Kate said.

"Hi." Chris replied. Tori picked up her backpack and put it back on.

"Why are you three here?" Harry asked.

"We're flying accross the pond. I guess we're on the same plane." Kate said, shrugging.

"What terminal?" Harry asked.

"Termial E5." Tori said, checking the ticket.

"I just realized something. But that doesn't matter right now. We're going to be on the same plane." Harry said. "Oh, and why were you walking backwards?" He added.

"I like walking backwards." Tori said, checking her watch. "The plane leaves in twenty minutes." She added. The four made their way to terminal E5 and found the rest of the group. Everyone exchanged greetings and got onto the plane.

"Ron. Hermione. Did you two realize what terminal this is?" Harry asked.

"E5?" Hermione said looking at her ticket. It dawned on her what he was talking about as it did with Ron. "That's scary." She said.

"What are the chances of that?" Ron asked.

"Chances of what?" Draco asked.

"We ended up in terminal E5, see in first year we had to get to the stone first. But see we had to win this giant chess game first. The last move was E5 where we won." Ron explained.

"Wow." Draco said. The group boarded the plane. Eventually they had taken off and were flying for only an hour when Harry finally fell asleep. It was seven o'clock at night when he drifted off into a deep sleep. Sirius and James were whispering to each other.

"I just don't get it." James said.

"Get what?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's just why couldn't he sleep? He wasnt' tired all day. He's been up for almost 24 hours. If he had gone another three hours he would have been up for 24 hours, but he showed no sign of being tired at all today." James said.

"Good point. We were talking last night for a bit. He seemed fine. Harry just may have a lot on his mind that is finally catching up with him or something." Sirius said.

"Yeah, or something. Hermione told me when we were flying out there that he went to that hide-away thing Albus gave him. He went to it and was re-generated sort to speak. I don't think he used it today but he's already processed everything." James said.

"Don't worry, James, he's been through worse. Believe me his sleeping patterns isn't the worst thing that has happened to him. Maybe it has to do with his magic ablity that gives him some energy. He probably isn't use to not using his magic so often everyday. This whole trip had an effect on him that's all. Just pent up energy." Sirius said.

"Maybe you're right..." James said. He began to watch one of the many movies they were to play on this trip. Harry started to fidgit in his sleep a bit. James noticed his sudden jerk. Hermione, who was sitting next to him noticed too. James got up and went over to them.

"Is he okay?" He asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione said.

"Let me check." James said. He was going to go into Harry's mind. James went in and found nothing wrong and the warning that he found funny came up. He came back out.

"He's fine, no one is in there. Maybe there was, and the jerk was him throwing them off or something." James said.

"Good." Hermione replied. James went and sat back down.

"He made one move and you panicked." Sirius said.

"I don't know, I just had a weird dream so...I guess it has put me on the edge of my seat." James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well..." James started.

Yes, I finished and I know people are a little mad at me not posting for over cough 20 cough days. So...yeah...I'm gonna work on the other one and get it out quicker than before. Also I was going to post yesterday cuz it being Fred and George's Birthday. But I had to go to the airport to pick up my grandparents. So yeah...anywho...hoped you like the chapter. Now all you have to do is click that little button on the left and leave me a nice little reply so I can be fueled for another chapter...

Tori


	31. The Almost Close End of Summer

HAHAHA! I'm posting again and under 20 days I feel so special! Yeah you don't care...anywho what you do care about is the chapter! So...here it is...

Chapter 31: Getting Closer to the School Year...

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He made a whiny nosie and semi-rolled over in his seat. Another tap came. Harry frusterated, opened his eyes to his disturber. James sat next to him, finger out for another tap. James smiled at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They're surving food. Would you like some?" James asked.

"What do they have?" He asked, stretching. He adjusted his glasses.

"Some sandwich thing." James said.

"Okay...where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's sitting with Sirius at the moment. I wanted some sleep and Padfoot really didn't want me sleeping and him being bored so I switched with Hermione so they could hang out." James said. Harry leaned forward and waved to Hermione. She blew him a kiss. He caught it and smacked himself and fell back into the seat. He heard her and Sirius laugh at him. James looked at him puzzled.

"She blew me a kiss." Harry said.

"Oh..." James said. Harry noticed something was off about his father, he didn't have the usual glint in his eye. But what replaced it was the look of...worry? Harry wondered what it was, while his father told the stuartress what he wanted and went and sat back next to Sirius and Hermione came and sat next to him. She noticed a look of thought on his face.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She said.

"My Dad...seemed off. He didn't have the normal glint in his eye...he seemed distracted by something." Harry said.

"I thought so too. I tried to get it out of Sirius, but he wouldn't tell me." Hermione said.

"Well, I hope it doesn't have to do with me." Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione said, rubbing his back.

"How is it everyone knows that calms me down?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry Potter, we know you better than you know your self." Hermione said with a smile.

"That's not fair." Harry said. Hermione kept rubbing his back. "Ow." He muttered. Hermione quickly withdrew her hands.

"What?" She asked.

"That hurt." Harry said, turning his neck around to attempt to see his back. Even though it doesn't work we all try it. Hermione gently touched the spot.

"Right here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He pulled his sleeve back since the spot was on the back of his shoulder. He had a cut there. "How'd that happen?" He muttered.

"It doesn't look fresh...perhaps it's from...you know?" Hermione said.

"Nah, it would have healed a while ago. Remember since we went back in time and such." Harry said. He looked at it carefully and touched it by running a finger over it.

"It's a day or two old." Harry said.

"How'd that happen, what could you have done?" Hermione asked. Harry put his sleeve down as the stuartress came by with their food. He put down his tray and put his sandwich and drink on it. He rolled up his sleeve again.

"I don't know, but what ever happened went pretty deep. I didn't do anything on purpose...I don't remember anything that could have cut me..." Harry said, trying to remember. James came over and saw a six cenitmeter cut on his shoulder. His fear had come true, it did happen.

"Dad, you alright?" Harry asked, putting down his sleeve.

"I'll tell you later." James said, and sat down next to Sirius, forgetting the world around him and looking out the window at the ocean. Harry looked at his father with a sad expression. Harry looked at his watch seeing it was seven in the morning. Two more hours...he thought. He talked a little with Hermione but he was a bit distracted, what ever his father was worried about, was about him.

"Harry...sweetie..." Hermione said. He still stayed gloss eyed. She gently put her forefinger under his chin and her thumb on his chin and turned his face towards her.

"Sorry." He said, quietly.

"You were saying something about your parents going on vacation." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"My Dad." Harry said.

"It's not you, maybe you made him remember something...I'm not sure." Hermione said, trying to help her boyfriend.

"I hope,...I hate people being upset because of me." Harry said, his eyes becoming hollow. Hermione didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. Harry, just like his father, starred out the window the whole time. Lily and Remus switched seats with Sirius and Hermione. Lily sat with James, while Remus sat with Harry. Both tried to get them to talk. Sirius and Hermione talked about what happened. Telling each other everything...

Harry stepped off the plane and walked out to a place to unshrink his car. Everyone said good-bye to Chris, Tori, and Kate, and piled into Harry's car. Sirius, thought it best if he drove. A few got on his case and started to fake panic. Harry was happy to find all his friends were spending the rest of the summer at his house. Harry sat in the back and his father sat up front glancing in the rear view mirror at him. He began to get annoyed at this. As soon as they got home, he was going to confront his father. Why was his father avoiding him? The drive was long and frusterating. Hermione kept glancing at him from time to time, feeling something wrong. She could always feel things radating off him. Ron felt it too. He was sitting next to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"What's up with Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it has got to do with James." She replied. Ron gave a quick nod to her and went back talking to Luna. Everyone was busy talking besides Harry and James. Harry stared out the window into the morning sun accross the fields. They slowly pulled into the driveway, and Harry immediatly got out. Sirius noticed he was very confused with emotion. Harry went into the back and unlocked the trunk of the car. He grabbed his dufflebag and bookbag, which he had to wait a long time for, and took them inside. Everyone followed in the same way. Going up to their rooms they had occupied before. Harry paced in his room, unable to think clearly. He wanted to sort himself out before he talked to his father. Harry really didn't want to blow up at him. A knock came at his bedroom door. Harry panicked and grabbed his hide-away transporter and left. Time became frozen at the Potter home.

Harry appeared outside of a little quaint cottage. He walked inside and sat down on the couch. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Getting up he walked over to the hutch and pulled out one of the few pensives kept in there. He began to fill it and sort all his racing thoughts. After doing that he went into his little bedroom, which connected to a bathroom, undressed and took a long bath until his fingers were like rasins. He got out and dried himself, dressed, and took a dreamless sleep potion and slept for hours.

Sunlight hit his eyes through the partially opened curtains. He heard a voice in the family room. He realized where he was and quickly put on his glasses. Harry put on a t-shirt and went into the family room quickly; yet quietly. Dumbledore and James were sitting on the couch. James had his head in his hands as Dumbledore quietly talked to him. Harry backed up around the corner, leaning up against the wall. His back against the wall; thoughts wildily raced. He knew Dumbledore had access to this place, but why did he have to meddle with everything. Harry began to get angry at this man again. Can't he mind his own business he asked himself. Sneaking back to his room, he went into his closet and quickly dressed and went out his patio door. Then he broke into a run towards his woods. He kept running until he found a rock to sit on and think.

"Meddlesome fool." Harry muttered. He went back into his thoughts and eventually he heard cracks of twigs coming towards him. Harry sat up and looked through the branches.

"Do you think he came in here?" James asked.

"Yes, James, I also believe he will be a little upset at me, so if he yells it's not because of you." Dumbledore said. Harry rolled his eyes and transformed into a pheniox and flew out and towards the cottage quickly and quietly. He landed on the roof and flew into the front yard and transformed back. Dumbledore and James appeared right in front of him. Harry inwardly kicked himself.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry stood up and cast a silencing bubble around them. They appeared to be in this half-circle bubble dome. James trapped on the outside.

"What?" Harry asked, crossing his arms, he didn't feel like dealing with this man.

"You have to talk to him." Dumbledore said, calmly. This annoyed Harry the worst. He had to be calm and meddlesome all the time.

"I know, can't I do it by myself?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "You can't run away like that."

"Alright, Albus," Harry said, uncrossing his arms. Dumbledore knew the yelling was about to begin. He braced himself for the worst. James watched from the outside as Dumbledore visibly stiffened. Uh oh, he thought.

"If I really wanted to run away, you'd never find me. I can promise you that. I have so many thoughts running through my head at the moment, I didn't want them to all come out on my father. I didn't want to yell at him for something he can't control. And before I talked to him I'd like to have sorted all that out. I don't want to yell at him or anyone. But see you never give me that option, you always have to meddle. Why! Why must you all ways do this? You think you know what you're doing, but you don't. You don't. You have no clue what goes on in my head anymore and it drives you insane. Because, now you know what I'm cabable of...you know if I run, you can't find me. Nothing in your power can stop me if I run. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. That's why you need me watched every damn hour of the day. So you have clues to where I am at least. You're not my parent. I can take care of myself. Eveyrone knows that-!" Harry said yelling or voice loud.

"Harry, please if-" Dumbledore tried.

"NO! Don't interrupt me!" Harry said, sternly. A low red glow radatied off him. James feared the worst, but he felt like he understood his son a little bit.

"Sorry." Dumbledore said, quietly, which surprised Harry.

"I CAN take care of myself. I just don't want to explode on anyone, and believe me, I'm restraining myself as best I can at the moment." Harry half yelled. "I really don't like yelling at people, but you're an exception. Why, you wonder. Just think, everytime I leave, you follow. Like my shadow, maybe I should go where no light is. That way you can't follow. I knew you could find me here, I didn't think you'd really need to be that controlling to come and get me. And don't say you're looking out for what's best for me and all your other crap. I'm tired of it. If you want to look out for me...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled. James watched from the outside. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he noticed his body language, and the red glow around him. Just like Lily, he thought. Dumbledore, actually, cowered a little bit but fixed himself. "I know you care and all...but you need to lay off. You can't control everything like you think you can. First of all, if I leave, you know you'll be the one people complain to. No one, but you, can drive me away. I want you to back off. You still don't have my full trust back, no matter what you think...I'm not sure, if you'll ever get it back." Harry said, crossing his arms again and looked off to the side, he couldn't even look at the man.

"You're right, you can take care of yourself. We all know it. I'm sorry for meddling. I didn't want you to run away from your problems...-" Dumbledore said.

"Leave." Harry said, flatly and quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, pretending to not hear him.

"I said, leave. I don't want you here. I'll contact you when I want to talk to you, in a calm respective matter." Harry said. Harry notice Dumbledore looked hurt. He's never seen anyone make him look like that. No one...was able to hurt Albus Dumbledore in such a way. James watched in amazement that Dumbledore's look of pain. Harry had been the only person to make Dumbledore feel completely terrible for something he's done. James wondered, what had been said.

"I"ll be waiting." Dumbledore said quietly, then disapparated. Harry sat in the middle of the dome head in hands. James wanted to get in there to comfort his son. He couldn't, wandless magic, he cursed. He knocked on the side of the bubble and Harry looked up. His eyes full of anger but sadness all at the same time. Harry summoned a pensive and motioned for James to go inside the cottage. James nodded sadly and went in and sat on the couch. Soon he fell asleep on the comfortable couch and drifted off into a deep sleep. Harry sat outside in his bubble for hours. Pulling out thoughts. Revisting things, after sorting through his thoughts he put them back in his head and they went into the imaginary files and he felt a million times better.

"Done." He said, happily. Harry waved away the bubble and walked inside and found his father on the couch, sleeping. Harry smiled and put a blanket on him and went to eat some food. A meal between lunch and dinner. He wasn't sure what to call it. Linner? Dunch? Luner? He just ate some food until he was satisfied. James came into the little kitchen and found his son eating something reading a magizine. Another plate was sitting on the counter with two sandwiches and some chips. Harry looked up and smiled at his father, guiltily. He got up and went over and hugged his father. James held tightly.

"I'm sorry," Harry began.

"It's alright. I knew you wouldn't want him or I to come, but he didn't listen." James said. Harry smiled, finally an adult who understood him.

"Thank you...someone who finally understands me." Harry said.

"What?" James asked.

"You're pretty much the only adult who understands me." Harry said. They let go and sat back down. Harry summoned over James's plate.

"What about Sirius and Remus?" James asked, puzzled.

"Nope...they know me...but don't know me, if that makes sense..." Harry said. They ate in silence. Then Harry asked him something he wasn't expecting.

"Why were you upset with me eariler?" Harry asked.

"What?" James asked.

"You said, I'll tell you later. When you saw my cut you practially freaked out. I swear, I didn't cut myself. I don't know how it happened." Harry said.

"I know you didn't. I know what did happen..." James said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The other night I had a dream. A dream where something attacked you in your sleep. I thought it was a bad dream...until you couldn't sleep. Because in my dream a voice whispered sleep if you dare. I don't know what it meant. I wonder if it was subconsious and it's a cowincindence that you got cut on the back of your shoulder, or..." James said.

"Or...?" Harry asked, quietly and gently.

"Or, if I attacked you. The only reason why I wonder that is...when I woke up...I was standing over you in the tent. I panicked when you started to wake up so I got the water balloon." James said, tears in his eyes.

"Dad, you didn't do anything...I think I cut myself on the rocks when Hermione and I jumped off the cliff and into the water. I think the way I landed I cut my back on something. The goo came off and we swam up. We cast a drying spell, probably causing the blood to dry and I didn't notice it." Harry said.

"Didn't you feel it thought if it cut you?" James asked.

"I really don't feel minor pain anymore...if you pinch me...I may say ouch...but it doesn't really hurt." Harry said.

"I feel so bad, Harry." James said.

"Dad, you didn't hurt me." Harry said.

"No, it's not that. Your life was figured out before you were even born. When Ablus told us that our future child was going to be endanger, we didn't know what to do. Your Mum was almost due when he told us. We were already nervous about being parents then to add into the mix our child was to be endanger before he was even born. When we had you...I couldn't have been more thrilled. I was so excited to do all these things with you when you were older. Then we would remember, we had to go into hidding. Soon after we died. I couldn't believe it...then we come back alive and don't even know we're dead. Sirius is there. All I remember last was hoping that the green light coming towards me never went towards you or your mother..." James said. Harry went over to his father and sat next to him. He put an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his back just like his father did for him. James laughed as he did this.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm suppose to be the father." James said.

"You're only 19. Three years older than me. I can do this." Harry said. Jame wrapped his arms around Harry for a hug and they both let go.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Don't be. You've saved the world many times and you will once more." James said. Harry nodded his head and went back to his meal.

"When do you want to go back?" Harry asked.

"When you want to or want me to. I know I was about to come into your room to tell you." James said. Harry nodded.

"We can go now. later, tomorrow. I have a spare bedroom here. This place is so cool." Harry said.

"Really, can you give me a tour?" James asked.

"Sure." Harry said, getting up and grabbing a sandwich. James grabbed one too. Harry led him into the family room. "Here's the family room obviously. That cabient over there, if you want a potion, pensive, or quill parchment and ink...it's there. In here, a mini library. I am bringing some of these home with me. Funny, it's small but you can find what every book you want. Like watch this. Quidditch Threw the Ages." Harry walked over to a random self and pulled it off.

"Wicked." James said. "Defence for the Advanced." James said, walking over to a random self and picked it out. Harry showed him the three extra bedrooms and his own. The bathrooms, den, then the backyard. Eventually, the sun began to set and the two came in from the patio and went to bed. Harry had just climbed into bed when his father came in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking the covers off.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tuck you in." James said.

"Oh. Alright." Harry said. He laid back down.

"Night Pronglet." James said, tucking him in.

"Hey, I can't move." Harry said.

"Night." James said in a singsong voice.

"Night." Harry called to him as he walked out the door. Harry rolled over and fell to sleep after levitating his glasses over to his nightstand. Harry drifted off into a deep sleep with a wonderful dream of him winning a quidditch cup all his friends and family cheering him on. Unfortunatly, he fell off his broom and woke up. He rolled over and almost fell off the bed. Harry got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Harry went and checked in on James to find him missing.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"What?" James asked. He had a towel around his waist coming out of the bathroom.

"I was wondering if you were up yet. I came in here and you weren't here." Harry said.

"Oh, I was just getting a shower. Do you have spare robes here?" James asked.

"See that wardrobe?" Harry asked, crossing the room.

"Yes." James said. Harry opened it and robes were neatly hung with dress shoes, sneakers, and slippers. Hanging up were nice dress robes, tux, pajamas, and muggle clothes.

"Ah." James said.

"Breakfast is ready." Harry said, walking out of the room so his father could get dressed.

"Yum what did you make?" James shouted. The house wasn't that big, a rancher (one floor) and the kitchen was only a hallway away from the bedrooms.

"I made pancakes and eggs." Harry said.

"I'm kinda glad you can cook, or else we'd starve. Although I'm not too happy why you had to learn." James said, coming out of the room hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on.

"It's the past, it won't change, or I wouldn't be the person I am today." Harry said, getting the ketchup out of the fridge for his eggs.

"Well, I'm proud of you to no end." James said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Harry said. James sat down at his plate, Harry had put on the table for him.

"Looks great." James said, taking a bite. "Tastes good too."

"Thanks." Harry said, pulling out a newspaper.

"Is that for today?" James asked.

"Yeah, cool huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so what happened?" James asked.

"Nothing special. Says Lockhart was showing some memory, Quidditch cup finals won by America, and has Harry Potter disappeared?" Harry said, putting the paper down.

"They can't get enough of you?" James said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Nope, suppose not." Harry said, finishing his breakfast. The rest went in silence, as they sat in that comfortable silence they both realized how much they wanted to get back home.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah. Did you want to take anything here home?" Harry asked.

"Nah, it's alright." James said. Harry grabbed a duffle bag on the floor and went into the library and shrunk books and filled the duffle bag with them. He came out with a lumpy duffle bag, not very heavy either.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He said. Harry hugged him and he appeared in his room back home. His father came in the door. "Long time no see." James said, laughing. Harry laughed too. He threw the duffle on his bed and went downstairs with his father. Lily was in the kitchen with Sirius.

"Sirius, calm down, I'm cooking it. Jeeze." Lily said.

"Why can't I taste test?" Sirius asked.

"Because, you can wait ten minutes." Lily said.

"What if I implode?" Sirius said, smiling.

"If you were to implode from hunger, then you still not get food." Lily said, smartly. Sirius who was standing behind her stuck his tounge out at her, and put his thumbs in his ears sticking his fingers out and wiggled them. Harry and James laughed at him. Lily and Sirius were suprised in two ways; one they didn't know they were there and why they were so happy with each other. They both knew the two sides of the story. The two noticed how they both looked refreshed.

"When did you two get there?" Lily asked.

"Just walked in." Harry said, eyes glowing.

"Oh." Lily said. "Hungry?"

"No, we just ate." James said.

"How?" Sirius asked, confused. "We just got home."

"Right...we did." James said, looking to Harry for an answer.

"Ask us no questions, we tell you know lies." Harry said.

"That's our line!" Two red-heads said from the fire place.

"Hey Gred, hey Forge. What's up?" Harry said.

"First of all-" Twin one said.

"We had to check up on our dear brother-" Twin two said.

"And sister were back yet for our mother." Twin one continued.

"Secondly we wanted to tell you lot-" Twin two said.

"That there is a meeting-" Twin one said.

"About the transportation to Hogwarts along with some-" Twin two said.

"Of the random small attacks that have been occuring." Twin one finished.

"Alright we'll be there soon." Harry said. The two disappeared. "Dammit." Harry said, running upstairs. Lily and Sirius looked at James for an explination.

"I'll tell you later." James said, running out after Harry. Harry was pacing his room back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Dumbledore." Harry said, answering his father's question, he hadn't even asked.

"Oh. You don't have to go." James said.

"No, because that's not a good reason to skip a meeting. I'll go, but I won't talk to 'him' there." Harry said.

"Good. I'll keep him away if he tries to talk to you." James said. "Now go tell everyone to get ready for the meeting." Harry nodded and went into Draco's room.

"Order meeting." Harry said, popping his head in.

"Okay." Draco said. He did the same for Ron, Luna, Ginny, and then to Hermione.

"Order meeting." Harry said, popping his head into Remus's room. He was reading in bed.

"Oh, alright." He got up from his bed. "Looks like you're feeling better. Sort everything out with James?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everything's alright." Harry said. Everyone met downstairs. Harry had stopped to get his Order cloak. The only one without one was Draco. When Harry was ready, he'd ask Dumbledore about that. Harry looked at everyone decided to go over to Ron and Hermione. Harry began to tell them all about what happened in the hide-away. Told them not to worry about Dumbledore's questions either.

"Ready?" James called to everyone. Everyone replied and most apparated. Draco and Ginny couldn't apparate so Harry grabbed both their hands and powerfully apparated all three of them. Three teenagers appeared in the kitchen of the headquarters. A few looked surprised at the boy's power. Harry stood up and helped the other two up before brushing himself off.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"Yeah thanks." Ginny said.

"No, problem. I figured I could get all three of us here." Harry said. He turned around and Dumbledore was looking straight at him. 'Damn twinkling eyes.' Harry thought.

'Now Harry.' Hermione's voice said in his head.

'Yeah, yeah.' Harry said, and sat in the chair farthest from Dumbledore. Hermione choose the seat next to his and Ron on the other side of him. Harry started to gain conversation with them. They began to talk about the upcoming school year. They couldn't wait for their first classes with Lily and James. Also they wondered about this upcoming war approaching. Harry thought it would be a good idea to bring up his idea about the D.A.

"Alright...quiet now!" Proffessor McGonagall said. The whole group went silent. "Thank you. Now, first thing Severus has a report to read, about the recent attacks."

"Thank you." Snape said, curtly. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. He began reading his little report about the recent attacks and Voldemort's reactions and such.

"He plans to attack some muggles close to Surrey." Snape said. Harry's hand shot up. Snape ignored him just like in class. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Proffessor." Harry said.

"Don't interupt me Potter." He said coolily. James and Sirius reached for their wands.

"Sorry, for that Professor, but I'd like to ask the whereabouts in Surrey, or near Surrey as you said. As you know Hermione's parents moved around there over summer. Also, even though I really don't care for them the Dursley's live there. They may be rude, annoying, and a few other things, but they are still family." Harry said.

"The Dark Lord didn't say Potter." Snape said, annoyed.

"Shouldn't there be more guard around the area?" Harry asked, to no one in particular.

"Good point, Harry." Dumbledore said, trying to get on Harry's good side. Harry curtly nodded his head, still not forgiving this man. "We shall double guard on the area of Surrey. Please, Severus, continue." Snape continued to droned on for another ten minutes until he was done. A few awoke once he stopped. Harry hid his smile.

"Any ideas for transporting the kids to the platform?" One of the members said. Harry raised his hand. Dumbledore nodded in his direction. He stood up and looked around.

"First of all, we're not kids. Second, we don't need special guards or anything. We had training and I think we've proven we can defend ourselves if anything happened. Not only ourselves-" Harry said.

"But others as well." Hermione finished, standing up next to him, along with Ron.

"I agree, we're tired of being treated as children. Yes, we aren't adults, but we can defend ourselves and protect others."

"Not to mention, my parents will be on the train as well, if I'm not mistaken. Sirius and Remus said they were going to see us off. Also, most here are parents of students. They will be seeing their kids off, and if there is a problem, it's not like we're alone." Harry said, with his very professional mannered voice still since he was dealing with Albus.

"And if we use our own special guard, it'll look very supcious, why don't we just floo there?" Hermione said. "If we flooed we'd be missing, another questioning situtation."

"Either way, it's in doubt to all those around. Sure, deatheaters may be watching, but then they won't have any clues to where the Order is." Ron said.

"I believe, transportation should be a car of some sort, possibly Sirius or Remus drive us there. We all get on the train after saying good-bye. Simple as that. No need to make it more complicated or questionable to the public." Harry said, all three sat at the same time.

"Good points. I do believe I'd have to agree with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry wondered if it was to get on his good side. He saw Snape's eyes narrow.

"Sir, shouldn't we at least station, some members at the platform?" Snape said.

"Good idea, but like Harry said, parents from here will be already there, practically stationed." Dumbledore said. James, Harry, and Sirius watched in triump as Snapes idea was declined. Harry wasn't looking at Dumbledore, anywhere but, although he could feel his eyes on him.

"Anything else anyone would like to bring up?" Dumbledore asked. He called on a Order member to talk about an idea for the army. Then he called on a few people to talk about a few other non-interesting things. Harry was in a sort of daze, when Hermione and Ron elbowed him at the same time.

"Ouch." He whispered. Then he realized what they meant. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry stood again, feeling the eyes on him. He regained confindence. He took in his professional voice, since he would be directly talking to Dumbledore.

"Sir, being headmaster of Hogwarts, I'd hope you agree that the school is endanger from Voldemort." Harry asked. His voice made the room tense. Dumbledore nodded, pretending not to notice. "I want your permission, to restart the defence club we arranged. Also, even though we may all not like it, I want other houses to be in it. I figured, we invite the old members back that still attend school. Teachers, can pick people they think are trustworthy to join, and not tell suspects of being in the ring of Voldemort. We will meet in the same place as before, and I again will teach-" Harry continued, interuptted by Snape.

"You teach, Potter?" Snape asked, humoured.

"Yes, Sir, I will teach, like I did this past year." Harry said, his voice cool.

"Headmaster, I do believe, Potter isn't quite qualified to teach these students." Snape said.

"Harry, are you suggesting using the students in the war?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, Professor. At first, I really found it quite, err...not required for anyone to fight in this war. But after talking with one of my mentors, they talked me into suggesting students. I brought this idea to him; in addition, we can't stop those who want to fight, you and I know that." Harry said to his Transfiguration teacher.

"There aren't enought people in the Order to fight Voldemort." James said, helping his son.

"Also, I'd like to suggest holding a meeting twice a week. We'll have house unity agreement. Although, quidditch will still be held. Meetings can be constructed around the practices, prefect duties, and anything else needed. Perhaps, Saturday nights and...Wensday nights." Harry said.

"Why Wensday?" Tori's mother asked.

"Well, usually, Mondays we get homework assignments that way we have at least one day to work on them. Then Wensday is the middle of the week, not much going on. Sundays, Thursdays, and Fridays are prone to matches and practices. Prefect duties, we easily work around. Now, first and second years are welcome, but they can't fight, I figured, they can learn more potions and healing charms. They can stay here at the castle during the war, and heal those who need it." Harry said, his mouth drying. He took his glass of water and took a small sip, as Dumbledore asked a request of his own.

"I grant your request." Dumbledore said. "One request although." He added. "You have a supervisour at each meeting, perhaps a teacher." He said, calmly. Harry spat out his drink.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "That's not fair! You-!" Harry started.

"Harry! Don't talk ter yer Professor like that." Hagrid said. Harry shot him a fierce look, that made a few people scared. Hagrid, visibly, recoiled.

"You said, that I didn't have to have a teacher or any adult there. Before, we talked about this. You said it was MY choice!" Harry said.

"That was before a few things were brought to my attention." Dumbledore said.

"Like what?" Harry spat. Teachers, Order members, or anyone else in the room have ever heard someone talk like this to Albus Dumbledore.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "Don't you dare talk to the headmaster in such a way." He said, calmly.

"This doesn't concern you." Harry said, dangerously. Snape's eyes showed fear for a second and returned to their usual cold state. Although, he kept silent. "The only reason, you want someone there is to keep an eye on me. I don't know why yet; but oh...oh I will find out. Fine, have it your way, I'll have an adult at every meeting. Don't you worry. Just to make sure that you know...that I'm in somewhat of your controlling right? That's all you want, is to make sure I don't do something stupid. But you know what, _Dumbledore_, I've built up more common sense, knowledge, and plans. And that, you know, and it scares you." Harry whispered to him, leaning down on the table. Loud enough for everyone to hear. "Please excuse me. Sorry everyone." He said to everyone and left the room. Ron and Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a look of question and left.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" He asked, standing in the corner's shadow.

"Want to go home?" Ron asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Harry said, his mood lightening. Draco came out into the room.

"You alright...?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we're going home. Want to come?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'll stick around here. Plus, you three haven't had much time together." Draco said, sitting down on the chair.

"Thanks." Hermione said. The three nodded to one another and quietly apparated to Godric's Hollow. Harry began pacing.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Ron asked.

"We need a hide out...one where Dumbledore can't find us." He said, stopping suddenly.

"What!" The two said.

"Look, we need a place to go where he can't find us. Why you ask. Simple, we go to gather our thoughts and he can't find us. He always need us in his sight, to know he's safe. He knows if he loses either one of us...his life goes out of wack." Harry said.

"I know where, but it doesn't stop time." James said, from the doorway.

"Is it only you?" Harry asked.

"Your mother, Sirius, Remus, and I only know of it. Thankfully, Peter was never taken there. The only way to get there is by a Potter." James said.

"I meant here, but terrific. Where?" Harry said.

"The Potter Estate. Passed down from generation to generation. The way to get there is by being a Potter of course and you whisper the secret words. "Bond of blood, bond of family take me home. Once were our ancestors romed, where we wish to be. Take me home." Those are the err...magic words." James said. Harry lit up.

"We'll try that later. But for now...I'm ready for a nap." Harry said, laughing.

"Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Same here." Ron said, yawning. The trio trudged upstairs and into their own rooms and took a nice long nap. James smiled at them and walked down the hall and into the library to catch up on some reading.

Thus ends this chapter YAY! Ten days it took me. Anywho, I would like to inform you all about something. I may not post for a while, because I would like to finish another short story I've been working on. JUST A FOREWARN! So yeah...Hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter will have right before school starts then the chapter after that will have the first day...so I hope you hit the little button on the left and write a nice long message. It would lighten my day!

Can we post pics on here? If so I found this...


	32. Saying GoodBye to Home Sweet Home

Okay, I finally finished that story, if you want to read it email me. AS THAT MAY BE, here's what you came for...

Friends Note From Chris: Hi this is Chris the authors friend. I snuck onto her comp to say hi! HI lol well anyway this is tori's story read it and write nice reviews or ill kill you via a killer videotape that will be passed around to you and you will die 7 days after you watch it. original no?

CHRIS! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE NEW CHAPTERS! I swear to you all that if he does this again I won't update until...a really really long time! Oh wait until I talk to him...oh he will get an ear full mind you. I can't believe him...sorry for all this ranting and raving...

OH MERLIN I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR THREE MONTHS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Chapter 32: Saying Good-Bye to Home Sweet Home

Harry rolled over and fell off the bed. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground. Standing up--sumbling--he grabbed his glasses and shoved them on. Harry walked over to the door and open it and went downstairs. Scratching his head and he walked into the kitchen were his mother was preparing dinner. He stood in his sweat pants in the door way watching her intently.

"Have a nice nap?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Wow, I slept a while. Sorry for acting the way I did at the meeting." Harry said, stretching. Lily turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't apoligize for what Albus did to you. James filled us in on what happened and Albus deserves worse." Lily said, shaking her wooden spoon at him.

"Okay..." Harry said.

"You hungry?" Lily asked.

"Do you have to ask, he's a growing boy!" Sirius said, walking in through the deck slider door.

"And you claim to still be one." Harry said.

"Well, technically, I _am_ 19...so yes I'm still a growing boy." Sirius said, giving his bark-like laugh. "Hey, Lils, I was sent to get the hamburgers and hotdogs." Sirius said.

"Here you go." She said, handing him a plate with the meat.

"Don't eat any of it before getting outside." Lily warned. Sirius gave a foe-hurt face before stomping out of the room and back out the door. Harry started laughing with Lily as soon as he disappeared out the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Harry asked, as soon as the two were done laughing.

"Nope, why don't you go out there with everybody?" Lily said.

"It's alright. I don't mind helping." Harry said.

"No, I refuse to let you help." Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked, pouting.

"Because you are 16 and you're suppose to secretive and lazy." Lily said, smiling.

"I'm not like any other teenager." Harry said, stubbournly.

"Don't we know it." Lily said. Harry felt two arms wrap around his waist, they were warm. He put his hands over the one's coming from the source.

"Just wake up?" Harry asked.

"Yuppers." Hermione said, hugging him. Harry turned around gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put an arm around her waist and guided her into the kitchen.

"Go out onto the deck you two." Lily said.

"Please let me help?" Harry whined.

"NO! Get outside now!" Lily said.

"Fine..." Harry mummbled. The two went through the kitchen and out onto the deck where James and Sirius were next to the grill laughing, Draco and Ginny sitting by the lake talking and skipping rocks, Remus was sitting in a chair praticing wand movements, and now Harry and Hermione standing in front of the doorway. Luna had gone to take a nap as well. She and Ron were still sleeping. The two mingled with everyone, eventually sitting down at the table talking.

Soon after dinner the teens headed up to bed except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The trio stayed up talking well into the night and into the morning. The three had enough rest for the day ahead of them. The next few days passed by very slowly indeed. The only big climatic thing that happened was Godric got into some potions and grew an extra head. Other than that it was peaceful at Godric's Hollow. The group was getting bored. Sometimes they swam, played video games, watched movies, and other times found random flying time.

"Dad?" Harry asked, poking his head into the study. His father was doing last minute lesson plans for his classes.

"Yes?" James asked, putting down his quill. He shook his hand, which was starting to ache from all the writing.

"Remember how in the begining of summer you said we could have a Quidditch game here before school?" Harry said.

"Sounds wonderful. Send out the invitations. That reminds me...have you sent out the thank you notes from your birthday?" James asked.

"Yes, I worked on them when we were in the past and when we got back I mailed them out." Harry said. "I'll go get started on those inventations. So far I've got You, me, Ron, Sirius, Ginny...and that's about it who've agreed." Harry explained.

"What about Draco?" James asked.

"He's gone to visit his mother and brother for the next few days." Harry said.

"Ah, gott'ca. So, why don't you invite the Weasleys. I sure wouldn't mind Bill and Charlie and Fred and George playing. So that leaves us five people short." James said.

"Well, I'm sure Chris, Tori, and Kate wouldn't mind coming out, but only Tori and Kate play. So that would leave us at three people short..." Harry said.

"I'll handle it." James said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Err...alright..." Harry said, walking out and into the family room. James grabbed a small stack of parchment and began to write.

Early morning broke as a teenage boy sat on his balcony railing. His legs dangling over the yard below. The boy was in thought as a man came up behind him. A man who seemed to share Harry's sleeping patterns, his godfather.

"How is it I always know when you're awake?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Dunno." Harry said dazed.

"Well, at least you're not alone." Sirius assured.

"Yes, I suppose that's good, Padfoot." Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Big Quidditch game today and then off to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow." Sirius said. Harry sighed, he was torn, he wanted to go back to school; yet his new life didn't want him to.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I want to go back to school, but I don't. It's complicated," Harry paused and licked his lips. "It's all I've thought about since I talked to Dad about the match a few days ago." Harry said.

"Yeah, but we'll visit, me and Moony that is. You'll have your parents there and your friends. If you need me you still have that mirror and James is getting another one made." Sirius said.

"Great." Harry said, brightening. Sirius smiled.

"Anywho, I'm no longer tired want to come downstairs and make breakfast and teach me how to?" Sirius asked, smiling. Harry laughed at him.

"Sure, I don't think I'll get back to sleep, usually when I'm up, I'm up for the day." Harry said, jumping off the railing--after turning around--onto the balcony's floor. He began to walk down the steps with Sirius; suddenly he grasped the railing to keep his balence.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius asked, his voice showed panic. Harry felt as if a hot-wire had been put onto his scar. He had a hand clamped over his scar.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just...that's not suppose to happen. My training is suppose to block me out...unless...no he can't be." Harry began.

"Can't be what?" Sirius asked.

"The only way my scar would hurt like that is if he were close by." Harry said.

"You don't think...he's outside or something?" Sirius asked.

"He can't be, he won't attack until May...he might be close." Harry said. "Try to get into my mind. Just right now I won't change my guard." Harry said. Sirius went in and was accessable to anything. Just to have a little bit of fun he decided to get into a memory. The memory of the prank pulled during their vacation in Hawaii. Harry shook him off and Sirius came out.

"Hardy har har." Harry said. "I guess I have my guard down...I guess he's mad then, that's all I can think of..." Harry said. He continued down the stairs. Sirius followed still chuckling at the prank. Harry waved his hand and Sirius found himself stuck to the wall, his feet dangling a few centimeters above the stairs.

"Harry!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, my hand must've slipped." Harry said, continuing down the stairs.

"Hey, I can't move." Sirius said, trying to get his wand.

"Opps, did I do that?" Harry asked. Lily--at the top of the steps-was giggling at the two.

"Morning, Mum." Harry said, cheerfully.

"Lils, tell him to put me down!" Sirius said.

"You heard him it 'slipped.' Maybe he can't counter curse it." Lily said, a wicked smile flashing on her lips.

"Ah well, hungry, Mum? We were just about to go and make some breakfast. Wait a tick, why aren't you in bed. You don't get up this early?" Harry asked.

"Usually, but your father decided to steal the covers, waking me up in the process. He's pretty good about that sometimes he takes them. Anyway, I got up and heard you guys talking coming down the stairs so I brushed my teeth and came here to find you two goofing off nonetheless." Lily explained.

"Oh...gott'ca." Harry said, continuing down the steps.

"Harry..." Lily said.

"Yes, Mum?" He asked, turning around.

"Your godfather..." Lily reminded.

"Yeah, me, your oh so oh loving, playful, charming, fun, handsome, brave, smart-" Sirius said, interrupted by Lily and Harry laughing at his listing of personal qualities. Not that they didn't agree, he was just being silly. Harry waved his hand and Sirius fell and almost fell down the stairs if it hadn't been for Harry holding him with magic. Harry lifted him up and onto the step.

"Thanks." Sirius said, patting him on the back when they got down the steps.

"No problem." Harry said, walking into the kitchen. Harry grabbed the right pans and ingrediants and with much arguing with Lily he finally began breakfast. It didn't take long for James and Remus to come down to join them.

"Morning..." James said, a pale and under-the-weather looking Remus followed him. Harry smiled at him knowingly to reassure him.

"Tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Remus said.

"We'll be there to help you." Harry said.

"What's this we?" Remus asked alarmed.

"Well, Dad, Sirius, Me, Hermione, and Ron-" Harry began.

"No!" Remus said.

"What? Why not, we're animagus?" Harry retorted.

"I might not recongize you three in my form; I may try to bite you." Remus said, sadly.

"Remus, we've seen you before and you sort of recongized us in third year! We knew how dangerous it was. We ran into in the forest in our human forms. We'll be fine." Harry said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Remus said. Lily was on the edge of her seat.

"Harry, I kind of agree with Remus." Lily spoke. Sirius and James looked at her in disbeliefe.

"No offense, Lils, but don't you think that's just a tiny bit hypocritical?" Sirius asked.

"Mum's not an animagus." Harry said.

"That's what we thought last full moon." James said.

"What's your form?" Harry asked.

"An owl like Hedwig, but with green eyes instead of amber." Lily said. "Sirius, it's different." She added.

"How, it was your first time with him." Sirius replied. "I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione can handle it, you've faced Voldemort how many times?"

"Five." Harry said, quickly. "Remus, I promise you if you don't recongize us at all and try to attack we'll leave immediatly." Remus nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." He muttered. Harry smiled and thanked him. Remus sat down next to Lily and James next to Sirius. Harry got out four cups and filled them with coffee.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Thank you, Pronglet." James said, happily.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Lily said.

"You sure you don't want orange juice?" Harry asked, before pouring into Sirius's cup.

"Hardy har har." Sirius said. "Actually,...nevermind gimme coffee!" Sirius said. Everyone laughed at him and Harry poured the steaming hot drink and went over to get the cream and sugar. Then he returned to the bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and pancakes. Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat at the table next to Remus. Hermione got back up to help Harry.

"I don't need your help." Harry said, blocking the stove. Hermione tried to get by him, but he was too quick and too strong.

"Harry, why can't I help?" Hermione whined.

"Because your a guest at our house and I am to take care of you while you're here." Harry said. Hermione leaned up and kissed him and picked up the spatula behind him, turning around with Harry. He hugged her tight to keep her to stop moving, stopping the kiss.

"You're more clever than that." Harry said.

"No, you just got smarter." Hermione said, hitting him with the spatula playfully.

"Give me that." Harry said.

"No." Hermione teased.

"Do you know how easily I can take that from you?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't make me." Harry said.

"Harry you can stand up to Voldemort, but you can't get a spatula from your girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"I can." Harry said, taking advantage of the distraction and grabbing the spatula from Hermione.

"That's cheating." Hermione said.

"Nope, it's called paying attention." Harry said.

"I pay attention." Hermione said, defensivly.

"Besides class, speeches, books-" Harry said.

"Ha ha." Hermione said, flatly. She stole a piece of toast with butter on it and sat back down.

"Hey! I was some!" Sirius said.

"No." Harry said.

"Why not because I'm not Hermione?" Sirius asked. Harry gave him a look sighing.

"Now that's just not fair. She came and stole it trying to help me. You want toast?" Harry asked, a smile hidding. Sirius nodded. Harry raised his hand and a piece of toast flew after him and pegged him in the head.

"That! Was! UNCALLED FOR!" Sirius shouted. Harry was laughing so hard he didn't see Sirius send the toast back at him.

"Ouch!" Harry said, sending the toast back. Sirius and Harry began a food fight. Harry went into the freezer and sent ice cubes at Sirius.

"COLD COLD COLD!" Sirius yelled, as the ice cubes slowly went down his back. He had hopped out of his seat jumping around trying to get the magically controlled ice cubes off his back. Harry brought over all the food and set it on the table as Sirius continued to jump around, not noticing the food on the table. Harry grabbed some toast and eggs, making a sandwich of the two with ketchup of course. Everyone watched Sirius with enjoyment. He finally got the ice cubes to get off his back and sat down, after smacking Harry in the back of the head, and ate.

"I will get you back." Sirius said. Harry shrugged. James laughed at the two, noticing how he and his best friend had acted in those days. His son was much like him, yet so much like someone he didn't know. Breakfast passed with silence and everyone went upstairs to get dressed. It was still early and Harry had forgotten about his scar until get got the Daily Prophet.

**ATTACKS IN SURREY MINISTRY NO LONGER IN CONTROL**

**_Is our ministry really in control? Early this morning it was reported that Dementors were in Surrey. Last year we found that two Dementors were sent there by a Ministry offical, Dolores Umbridge, after Harry Potter. As everyone knows Harry Potter is currently living with his parents, not in Surrey. Fudge seems to be losing his support and Ministry employees are starting to say there should be a new minister. Most agree that Fudge is no longer in control of anything. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley all broke into the Ministry earlier this year without any Ministry offical being alerted. It was after You-Know-Who was discovered Fudge ever came to his senses about You-Know-Who being back. Even after Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's stories the Ministry still did not believe either two. Now an attack in Surrey? Is out Ministry really in power? Six teenagers were able to get into the Minstry without flaw, should we have a new minister? You-Know-Who's Dementors kissed two muggles in the area of Surrey. We weren't allowed the names. "I'm not at liberty to give the names of victums to the press until this case is solved." Fudge said to our reporters this morning..._**

The story continued, but Harry didn't want to read further. He cursed and threw down the paper. Harry was in his room when Hedwig brought him today's paper. He needed to know who the two muggles are. Harry paced in his room, he hoped he found out before anyone else did. Harry was the only one who bothered to get the Daily Prophet anymore. Grabbing his cloak, he ran to the fireplace after writing a note, Harry grabbed some floo powder and called out to his transfiguration teacher's office. Flames envoloped him as he disappeared.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Minerva asked, started at one of her favourite student's appearance.

"Please tell me that you know the two muggles that were killed this morning?" Harry asked urgently. Her face became grave, Harry braced himself for the worst.

"I do, Harry. Don't worry, it wasn't your family nor Hermione's. It was two of your cousin's friends." Minerva said.

"Oh." Harry said. Even though he never like any of Dudley's friends he still knew they didn't deserve death. He sat down and looked at his teacher.

"Do your parents or anyone know you're here?" Minerva asked.

"No, only if they read the note I left." Harry said, quietly still in thought.

"Harry, if you don't mind my asking..." Minerva started. Harry nodded for her to continue.

"Why are you here and not Albus's office, I know you two are in a bit of a squall after the other night I-" Minerva was interuppted.

"Professor, not to be rude in interuppting you, but Professor Dumbledore hasn't my trust anymore and I'm not sure if or when he will get it back. At the moment, I don't really like even being in the same room with the man. My respect, however, for him has declined but it still remains and I wish he'd have at least some trust in me as well as respect. Until I can talk to him without yelling, I won't be going to him with questions. You are the only one who I can trust here. I knew you probably--being Professor Dumbledore's Dupty Headmistress--would know the latest development in the Order." Harry explained.

"Oh." Was all Minerva could say.

"Well, before there is a panic back home, thank you for the information and see you in a few days." Harry began to walk towards the fire place.

"One question, Harry." Minerva said, before the boy went into the flames. He held back.

"Why aren't you calling him Albus like he asked you to?" Minerva asked, confused.

"He asked me to call him that because he saw us two as equals." Harry said. "As he said the other day he was only watching out for the best for me. If he saw us as equals then why is it he needs to take care of me as some child? In his mind, I am not an equal." Harry said, disappearing into the flames. Minerva sat amazed at the student's words. She smiled and went back to her work, happy knowing they were in good hands with Harry Potter.

Harry spun back into his bedroom finding Hermione standing right next to his desk; waiting for him to get back.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked, holding up the note and Daily Prophet. Harry wrapped her in a hug and told her what happened. Hermione sighed in relief, although she wasn't happy someone had died. Harry released her saying she was being her. James came and knocked on the door walking in to find the two teasing each other.

"Break it up you two." James said.

"NEVER!" Harry said, grabbing Hermione into a tight hug. James came over trying to pull the two apart. James was doing well; he and Harry seemed to match strength. Harry pushed James backwards, grabbed Hermione's hand, and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Lily, minding her own business in the quiet kitchen, heard someone shout and a moments silence before someone charging down the stairs. Harry--pulling Hermione--came rushing into the kitchen and with a 'pop' were gone. Lily shook her head confused. James came down right after them.

"Where'd they go?" James asked.

"They apparated somewhere." Lily said. "What's going on?"

"We're having fun." Harry said.

"Where are you?" James asked.

"Right here." Harry said, pushing James.

"I don't see you." Lily said.

"That's because we're invisible." Hermione pointed out.

"No kidding." James said. Again, he stumbled over.

"HARRY!" James shouted, warningly.

"That was Hermione." Harry said. Hermione giggled.

"So where are you two, and how'd you do that?" Lily asked.

"I'm right here and Hermione's right next to me." Harry said, tapping his mother's shoulder.

"And for how we did this is simple." Hermione began. "It's a easy spell that makes you invisible, unlike the disillusionment charm, it doesn't make you blend in, just disappear basically, although we're still here." Hermione explained.

"Which doesn't make sense." Harry said, going behind her.

"Exactly." Hermione said. James and Lily stood unsure where to look. A moments silence before Hermione made a noise.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know where you were!" Harry said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, then paused. "I thought I heard Harry and Hermione." He said confused.

"You did." Hermione said. "Harry, don't lie to me...I will find out!" Hermione added.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione, I'm telling you I didn't know where you were. I knew about where you were, but you moved! I swear I didn't mean to!" Harry said.

"What didn't you mean to do?" Sirius yelled, confused. James looked the same as Lily, raised eyebrow and in search for the two teens.

"You better not be lying, Harry Potter!" Hermione said.

"Hermione." Harry whined. "Would I do something like that on purpose?"

"No you wouldn't." Hermione said.

"What'd he do!" Sirius and James both shouted. Everyone came into the room at all the shouting.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"You guys, I'm not feeling well can you please keep it down?" Remus asked, rubbing his temples. Harry went over and patted the werewolf's back. He looked around alarmed.

"Who's that?" Remus asked.

"It's only me." Harry said, smiling although invisible. Remus relaxed and smiled wearily.

"Why don't you go back upstairs? I'll bring you something up." Harry said. Remus nodded and went back upstairs. Harry walked forward and ended up walking into Hermione.

"Opps, sorry, Harry." Hermione said.

"My fault, not yours." Harry said, offering a hand. "Where are you?" Harry asked. He felt a hand touch his face and he took it with his own and pulled her up. The group was looking towards them with vague expressions.

"So, Hermione, what did Harry do?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, standing next to Ron and Luna. A knock at the door broke the youngest Weasley's question. Harry ran--pulling Hermione with him again--towards the door, opening it to reveal three teenagers. Chris, Kate, and Tori stood on porch. Kate and Tori had their brooms and a small book bag.

"Err...Hello?" Kate said.

"Hi!" Harry and Hermione both said.

"Where are you two?" Chris asked.

"There invisible obviously." Tori said.

"No kidding." Chris retorted. Harry and Hermione fizzled back into their appearences.

"There they are." Kate said.

"Here we are!" Harry said, laughing. "C'mon in!" Harry said. He opened the door wider to allow them entrance. The three stepped in and went into the kitchen where everyone else was. Everyone greeted one another before they went outside to the pitch.

"Hey, Harry?" James called.

"Yeah, Dad?" Harry said, pulling out the snitch.

"What was that trick you were going to do last time?" James inquired. Harry smiled and kicked off. James followed Harry up high in the air. The group stood below watching the two dissappear high into the clouds. After a few moments they saw Harry heading towards the ground, no broom accompainied him. Lily and Sirius pulled out their wands. Hermione pushed them down.

"Don't!" Hermione said. Harry came within ten meters from the ground when his broom came racing down and he grabbed onto it and shot back up in the air. Everyone let out a long breath they didn't realize they were holding. Harry and James came back onto the ground.

"That was brilliant!" Ron shouted. "You'll have to try that in the-" Ron was interupted.

"That reminds me! Can I talk to you?" Harry said. Ron nodded curiously. The two walked away as the rest engaged in converstation, running back to the house as they heard the doorbell.

"What's up, Mate?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to ask you someting. I really don't think I'm going to be able to handle the captain position by myself. So how would you like to be the first ever Quidditch Co-Captain?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know I'd love to! I'll get started on the plans right away! We'll win again for sure!" Ron said, very excitedly.

"Wicked! Thanks! I figured you'd be the best for the job." Harry said.

"Thanks. So how have you been?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, just with all this Dumbledore stuff and going back to Hogwarts has got me a bit down." Harry said.

"What's wrong with going back to Hogwarts? That place was like your first home!" Ron said.

"It was...but first Dumbledore's there, second the sooner September comes so does October, Novemeber, and December, then January, Febuary, March, April, and then May. That's only nine months to train! I mean, we're trained but everyone else isn't and-" Harry began.

"Harry, you'll be fine. We all will. You'll do a great job. Can I tell you something?" Ron said.

"Anything." Harry said.

"I use to be jealous of you. You were famous, you had money, you had everything happen to you. Although I didn't realize until recently it was all because your parents had died and because of how your life had been figured out before you were even thought of! I realized how good I had it! I'm sorry for always being jealous." Ron said.

"Ron, it's alright. Personally, all I wanted was your friendship. I had never had any friends until you and Hermoine. I trust both of you with my life. You've saved mine more than I've saved yours." Harry said. Ron snorted.

"You're way too modest you know that, Mate?" Ron said. "If it hadn't been for you we all might be dead! You stopped Voldemort when you were young, at a very big cost. First year, you were the one who came up with the idea to go down and get the stone first! If you hadn't you would've never been able to stop Voldemort at all! He would've gotten away! Me and Hermione helped a little. Second year, you went on yourself! Then in-" Ron began again.

"I get it. I'm just saying, I am glad you are still here, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Never forget that." He whispered. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't." Ron said.

"C'mon, let's get back." Ron whispered. Harry nodded patting Ron's back as they walked out from behind the pitch's stands. Hermoine smiled at the two and came towards them.

"So, Mr. Co-Captain, you ready to help Harry lead this team?" Hermione asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ron yelled.

"Carefully, Ickle Ronikins, Mummy dearest is close by." Fred and George said, behind them.

"Shut up." Ron said.

"Well, hello to you too, Ron." They said. "Nice to see you little brother!" One said. "We missed you so!" The other said. Ron rolled his eyes as the others kept in their laughs. Soon enough everyone had arrived, Harry realized that they were still short on players. He was about to mention this to his father when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" He yelled, running up the slope towards the deck. He ran into the back door and through the house. Harry opened the door and smiled. There stood Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet.

"Hey!" They all yelled greeting their former team mate.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, shocked and surprised.

"Hello to you too!" Oliver said.

"Well, it's just-" He stopped. Harry smiled and hugged each person.

"So is Katie coming?" Harry asked.

"No, she got assigned to some team...which was it?" Angelina asked. Oliver took a moment to think while Alicia came out with the answer.

"She assigned with an Austrailan team." Alicia explained. Harry nodded.

"Oh. I'll have to mail her about that." He realized his friends were standing outside still." Oh Merlin, sorry why don't you come on in." He said, stepping out of the way. The three walked in carrying their brooms over their shoulders. Harry showed them out to the pitch and joined up with his father and mother asking when the game was to begin.

"When are we starting?" Harry asked.

"Simmer down, Pronglet, when everyone gets here." James said.

"Who else is to arrive?" Harry asked.

"I know you won't like it, but he insisted." Lily said.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry whined.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't say no." James defended.

"It's alright, he would've ended up showing anyways. Let's get out teams picked then." Harry said.

"Sounds good to me." James said. They went over and rallied up everyone who would be playing. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Tori Michaelson, Katie Davidson, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet all stood waiting to be picked. James and Harry were the captains again.

"You pick first." Harry said.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Well, you lost last time so..." Harry began.

"Alright, alright, shaddup. Sirius." James began.

"Ron." Harry said.

"Oliver." James said. They ended up being James's team: Sirius, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George. Harry's team was: Ron, Ginny, Tori, Kate, Angelina, and Alicia. After picking the teams they began to come up with their own plans and plays. An hour passed when Dumbledore still hadn't shown. Harry was started to get annoyed and Hermione was trying to make him calm down.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said, rubbing his back. Harry shrugged her way.

"Sorry, it's just he's really starting to get to me. We don't know how long this game will last. Remus will be..." He looked around. "Ill tonight, I'm sure he doesn't want all these people's attention turned to him." Harry said.

"You're right, but I'm sure we can create some type of diverson to make people clear out. The moon doesn't come out until 9:00 p.m. tonight anyway. I'm sure people will be home so they can rest up to get to the train in time." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Come here." Hermione motioned for him to lay down and put his head in her lap. He did looking up at her.

"You just rest up so you can win tonight." She said, gently brushing his hair off his forehead continiously. Harry smiled up at her, thinking how lucky he was to have her. She leaned down and kissed his scar. She smiled as she fell a tingle go through her and his body.

Harry felt all his energy come to him as he soared up into the air at top speed. He waved to Hermione who blew him a kiss. He grabbed it and smacked himself almost falling off his broom. Harry looked around zoning out the game and looking for the snitch. Although, Lily continued on about his team scoring. Harry spotted it a few times but it disappeared all too quickly. He ducked a bludger and continued his search. He wanted to mess with his father's head by diving down and pulling up only inches from the ground. His Dad, followed, and saw nothing and pulled back before getting at all close to the ground.

"NICE TRY!" James called to him.

"IT WAS, WASN'T IT?" Harry smirked and looked more carefully. An hour later he was still floating around, trying not to zone out.

'I'm so bored.' Harry thought.

'It's alright, you'll find it.' Hermione assured. 'You always do.' She added. Harry smirked and nodded. Even though he was up high to where it was hard to recongize his mannerisms, Hermione still saw him nod and it made her laugh. Lily turned to her and smiled. She kept commenting.

Harry looked over at James and smiled then moved, swaying. James looked over at Harry wondering if it was another ploy. Lily's voice came back into his ears.

"Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Alicia, GOAL!" Lily's voice echoed. Everyone cheering for Harry's team burst out in yells, claps, and whistles. Harry made a sharp move, as if he had seen the snitch but it disappeared. Harry flew over to Tori, who bat a bludger over to Kate.

"Alright, why is it running away every time it's sighted?" Harry asked.

"I'm not-" Tori began and hit the other bludger over towards Sirius. "Sure. Mine sometimes like to challenge the-" Paused again to bat away another bludger. "Players."

"Alright, can you make the level go down?" Harry asked. James flew over to see what was going on.

"No messing with the snitch." James said.

"Have you noticed each time you even look at it, it flys away?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," James began.

"Well, I'm seeing if it can be toned down a few levels." Harry said. "Because some people have school tomorrow, and would probably like to hang out at home tonight. Plus," Harry said, checking his watch. "We have a err..." He looked over at Tori who bated again. "An appointment tonight." Harry whispered to James, who nodded.

"I can fix it, if you talk to the ref." Tori said. "I don't want to get pentalized." She added. Harry nodded and flew over to Lily.

"Mum," Harry said.

The air whistled going past his ears. Harry plunged towards the ground, the arena slient. James was right next to him slightly bumping into him. The snitch was close, a meter away. James slapped his hand away smiling, his laughter heard over the sound of the air spliting at top speed. Harry smiled and jumped off his broom and grabbed the snitch. James's fingers just brushed under his hand grabbing the snitch as well, but his grip slipped. Harry's grip tightened with another smile. The burst of noise could've given Hogwarts a run for it's money. James smiled and patted Harry on the back and whispered.

"I knew you had my genes the moment you sat on a broom." He said. Harry smiled and hugged his father before his team came down and congradulated him. Lily signaled for everyone to come up for dinner. By now everyone had cleared out of the stands and was now at the buffet to get a sandwich or something. Mrs. Weasley and Lily had done an outstanding job on preparing food for the occasion. Harry found Ron and Hermione before heading over towards the tables. The three walked out away from the party down to the lake.

"That was a wicked catch." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Look, tonight is the full moon. I don't know if you two want to, but I'm going to help Dad and Sirius. I know it'll be dangerous, but I'm still going." Harry said.

"Arry, I ill rotaly der ore ew." Ron said, with a mouthful. Hermione make a look of disgust but it cleared with Harry's reassuring smile. Luna came down the slope with a plateful of food. Her cherry tomato earrings swinging as she walked. Ron quickly swallowed and repeated himself. "I said, Harry I'm totally there for you." Ron said then greeted Luna with a quick kiss. Hermione whispered to him that she was in too. Harry smiled and continued to eat his meal.

Soon enough most the people had gone only left were the Weasleys, Potters, Grangers, Lovegoods, and Dumbledore.

"So are you lot excited to get back to school?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all looked up from their converstation. They had been talking about the D.A., Harry hoped it soon be renamed. They all were sitting inside around the large kitchen table.

"Sort of," Ron said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Bill asked. "I miss Hogwarts so much, I'd be happy to go back, you got O.W.Ls over with, you only have to worry about next year." He added. Ron looked at Harry for an answer. Harry looked at Bill and spoke.

"That's one fear of ours." He spoke gently.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Lovegood asked. Harry leaned back in his chair wondering how to tell him. Harry opened his mouth, but Luna answered.

"Father, what Harry means is, the final battle is this year, a fear is will we survive to see the next year. This year signifys that we have to start training." Luna said, her face grim for a moment then resorted back to a cheery smile and features. Harry quirked an eyebrow then nodded to Mr. Lovegood.

"Don't be thinking about something that. You haven't anything to worry about, I'm sure you four won't have-" Mr. Lovegood stopped at the look Dumbledore gave him. Mr. Lovegood gave a nod of knowing. Remus gave a small shudder. Luna stood up and looked at her father.

"Father, I'm tired, can we please go home?" Luna asked. Her father nodded and they left by floo. Remus nudged Sirius who nodded. Remus left and went upstairs. He walked to the steps and then ran up the stairs to his room. He quickly gulped down his potion.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, paniced.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, dear?" Molly said.

"If you would..." Harry said, after standing up and pointing out the window. Molly walked over and looked up into the clear sky. She saw the bright shiny full moon and gasped.

"Arthur, I think it's best if we left." Molly said. "Thank you for having us, and please tell Remus to feel well." Molly said.

"Will do." Lily said, showing the Weasley's to the fireplace. James and Sirius ran up the stairs transforming as they went.

"Jane, Charlie I'm sorry to have to ask you, but you must leave." Harry said.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, holding Faith close.

"Ron! Come on!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ron went to go and tell his mother about what he was doing.

"It's nothing bad, see Remus is a werewolf. Tonight's a full moon. Upstairs he is transforming. If you get bitten you will turn into one each month." Harry explained leading them out of the house.

"Our car is our front." Charlie said.

"No time, Hermione and me will drop it off later." Harry rushed. The two nodded. "Here, take my hand." Harry said.

"NO YOU WILL NOT RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's shouts could be heard. Jane grabbed his right hand and Charlie grabbed his left. Harry apparated to Hermione's house. It was nice and quiet.

"That..." Charlie began. "Was so neat!" Harry smiled.

"Look, thank you for coming to our party and all, but I've got to get going, see I'm helping Remus tonight." Harry said. Jane, Faith, and Charlie all waved. Harry apparated back to the house.

"Mum! I'll be fine, I promise, if it gets too dangerous we will leave!" Ron argued. Harry had apparated right next to Hermione, who was standing in the family room saying good-bye to most of the Weasleys. She was giving Ron and sympathic look.

"Ronald Weasley, you will not go anywhere near Remus while he's in this state!" Molly yelled. A howl broke out upstairs, it sounded as if a wounded animal were hiding upstairs.

"I've been near him before in this state, while my leg was hurt! This time, I'll be in an animagus form and it's me and Harry and Hermione. James and Sirius are there too! We'll be fine!" Ron said. His ears red hot.

"FINE! But you promise me you'll get out if anything goes wrong!" Molly said, she looked as if she were on the brink of tears. Ron nodded and she left. Lily, Hermione, and Harry were looking at him.

"Let's go." Harry said, to break the silence. Harry transformed and flew up the stairs. Hermione transformed into a beautiful chestnut coloured fox and followed Harry up the steps. Ron nodded again and transformed into a red timber wolf and raced up the stairs. Lily transformed into her owl form and flew up after the trio. Harry burst into an empty spare bedroom where they held Remus's transformations.

Harry approached Remus with caution. Remus looked as if he were in pain. Harry sang out in song to help relax him. It had helped him a good deal. Remus looked at him, the fox, and wolf. Remus cocked his head a little as if he knew he recongized them, but wasn't ready to trust them just yet. Hermione came up next to Harry and put a paw on Remus'. Remus sniffed at her paw and let out a howl. Hermione turned around and nodded. Ron came forth and did the same. Remus seemed to already have recongized Harry. He let out a howl after sniffing Ron. James came over and brought the kids a little away. Remus didn't quite trust them yet.

The group sat in the room for hours. Sometimes they'd play a game like tag bringing Remus in. Remus seemed to be having fun, slightly remembering his friends. They also slept. Remus, tired out from his transformation, had gone to sleep in the corner. He was curled up with his head resting on his paws. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the oppisite corner watching him while James, Sirius, and Lily slept. Harry was in the middle laying down with Hermione next to him and Ron stretched out on the other side of him. Ron looked awefully bored and seemed to be counting the stars outside of the window. Hermione seemed to be in thought while looking at Remus and Harry was observing every detail of the room while in deep thought as well.

The sun began to rise and Remus moaned waking up. Harry woke up hearing him moan. He transformed back into human form and walked over to him. Remus slowly formed back into his human form too. He cracked an eye open and saw Harry sitting next to him.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Peachy." Remus said sarcastically. Harry looked around the room, quick to notice his mother was gone.

"C'mon, I bet Mum's got some of your favourite breakfast cooking." Harry said. Remus nodded, Harry noticed he looked weak and he in fact really was. Harry offered him his hand. Remus took it and Harry helped him up.

"Thanks, Pronglet." Remus said, as he guided him down the steps.

"Don't mention it." Harry said. They walked into the kitchen and Harry helped Remus sit down.

"Morning." Lily said, cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mum." Harry said.

"Mornin', Lily." Remus said.

"Here, let me get you something to drink." Harry said, he went over and got some coffee. He set it down infront of Remus and poured in a blue potion, some sugar, and cream.

"What's that you're giving him?" Lily asked.

"Pain poiton, it'll take away all pain. It also will help him restore some energy since it's in coffee." Harry explained.

"Thanks." Remus said, taking a sip. He smiled and took another. James and Sirius came down the stairs quite quietly.

"Morning." The two said.

"Morning." The three answered back.

"Breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Sirius said, grabbing the plates out of Lily's hands. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. Sirius brought all the plates over and handed Remus the first one, James the second, and took the third for himself. Harry got everyone coffee. He made his mother sit down at the table for breakfast and coffee with the rest of the adults. She was very reluctant to do so, but with much force by Harry--some magical--he got her to sit down and relax. Then he made a plate for himself and sat down next to his father. The four talked aimlessly about school. Harry looked at his watch it was almost seven.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, walking out the kitchen. He walked up the stairs into his room. "Okay, I've got to pack..." He said. Harry walked over to his closet and pulled out all of his robes and threw them into his trunk. He also continued by placing his new books and other such items into their proper compartments. After he was finally satisfied that he was finished, he walked out and walked down the hall and walked into the guest room. Ron gave a loud snore at Harry's presence and rolled over in his wolf form.

"Ron get up." Harry said, shaking his shoulder. Ron grumbled and rolled away from Harry. "Quick look a veela!" Harry shouted. Ron's eyes shot open and he looked around frantically.

"Where?" He asked. Harry laughed and sat down next to Hermione. He rubbed her back and she woke up.

"Morning, love." Harry said.

"Morning." She said. Ron had made his way out to the bathroom.

"Let's go, breakfast and you have to pack." Harry said. Hermoine nodded and went downstairs. Harry went into his room and changed into some simple muggle clothes and dragged his trunk down the steps. He put it by the door and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed more toast and talked with everyone. When it was 9 o'clock Ron and Hermione went upstairs to pack. Harry went back and forth to help. Harry helped as best he could and by the time they finished packing it was 10 o'clock.

"Come on, kids!" Lily shouted. Everyone came down the stairs and Harry picked up his trunk and put it in the car. He loaded Ron and Hermione's too. Harry felt rather weird, he wasn't taking all of his possesions with him, he was leaving them at...home. He was going to come back here during the holidays. Harry got a rush of energy when these thoughts came to him. His eyes glowed brighter and he, Ron, and Hermione climbed into the front seats while the adults took the back. Harry started the car and waited for everyone to buckle up.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Everyone replied with a positive answer and Harry pulled out of their driveway and into the street. He pulled out of Godric's Hollow and onto the highway and headed for London.

DONE! GO ME! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah and you don't care. Again, I'm really really really really sorry for not updating for a really long time. But just think what's funny is I have Chapter 34 done so I'm going to get Chapter 33 done really quick, it will be shorter than this one, and I'll be able to post like three chapters in a week! Yay me! Now please please please be a magical person and hit the magical button on the magical screen in the magical left hand bottom corner and hit the magical button to review and then leave a magical message! How many times did I say magical in this magical paragraph? Tell me in a magical review!


	33. Platform 9 34

hehehehe YAY ANOTHER POST! GO ME!

Chapter 33: Platform 9 3/4

Harry pulled into Kings Cross Station parking lot. Sirius and Remus would take the car back home and use it while Harry was at school. Harry handed the keys to Remus.

"Hey! I wanted the keys." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, Remus I'm sorry to break it to you, is more responsible. Plus what about your motorbike?" James asked.

"I gave it to Hagrid the night-" Sirius began.

"Oh." James said. "I'll ask him what he did with it." Siruis nodded and the two caught up with the rest of the group. The trio were getting some trolleys. James and Lily had theirs shrunken in their pockets. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all had to arrive as normally as possible.

"Harry, we have to ride in a different compartment to hear all the rules and such." Lily said, glancing at James for a moment. "We'll find you and visit you if you'd like."

"Sure, sounds good." Harry said.

"Alright then, see you." Lily said, kissing his cheek. James took her hand and the two looked around before dissappearing behind the barrier. Sirius and Remus followed quickly and the trio was left. Harry glanced at his watch and noted it was 10:45 and Hermione's parent's were suppose to be here.

"Want me to go and get us a compartment?" Ron asked.

"Go on, I'm sure you want to see Luna." Hermione said. Harry strained his neck to see if Hermione's parents were coming. "Harry go on, I'll wait for them."

"No it's alright." Harry said. Harry had mentally thanked himself for already taking the Granger's car over before they left for the station. Harry re-checked his watch and looked up again. There they were.

"I see 'em." Harry whispered. They came up to them, both of them looked tired.

"Sorry we're late." Jane said.

"It's alright. We would've waited. I know how to get to school without the train." Harry said. Hermione shot him a look. "Legally." He added.

"Save trip. Are you coming home for Christmas?" Charlie asked.

"Thanks, and I'm not sure yet." Hermione said, hugging her parents good-bye.

"Thanks for everything." Harry said. Jane took him into a hug.

"It was nothing. Don't mention it." Jane said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 10:59. "Hermione!" He said. She looked up at the clock.

"We gotta go!" She kissed her mother and father good-bye and Harry looked then grabbed her hand. Harry pulled her through the barrier and they skid right past Sirius and Remus. The train was pulling out.

"Bye!" Sirius and Remus said, they had already loaded their trunks and cages on the train for them.

"Bye!" The two said. The two ran and caught the handle on the door. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist to make sure she didn't fall. He swung her through the door after opening it magically. There were people standing in the hallway looking for compartments still who witnessed this. Harry made sure she was saftly inside before he swung in, landing in the hallway. He closed the train door and looked at the scared first years.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Do you need help finding a compartment?" Harry asked. They all did what everyone does when they meet him. Each looked up at his scar.

"How'd you do that?" One asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Jump onto the train and get in and everything?"

"It wasn't that hard, but don't go doing it yourselfs." Harry said. Hermoine came next to him and looked at the young first years.

"Have you lot a compartment?" She asked.

"No." They answered.

"Hermione, I'll find them one, don't you have to go to the Prefect meeting?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" She said, rushing off.

"I'm not sure if we'll find one..." Harry said to them. He began walking down the hallway, they followed. At the very end of the train there was a compartment open that wasn't full.

"Here you go." Harry said, letting them in. Harry helped them put their trunks up on the luggage rack and made sure they were situated.

"If you need anything...come find me." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." They coursed.

"No problem." He said, leaving. 'Now to find our compartment.' He thought. Harry walked past many of his fellow Gryffindors saying hello. At last he found Draco sitting by himself.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Meeting." Draco said, looking out the window. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Luna and Ginny were made Prefects?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Hmm, I wonder why they didn't say anything. Wait a minute...why aren't you there too?"

"My duties were taken away after last year." Draco said.

"Is Dumbledore stupid?" Harry asked. Draco was taken aback. This was Harry Potter, supposible Dumbledore's favourite student.

"Umm..." Draco said.

"You are one of the most trustworthy Slytherins and he still takes away you being a Prefect! Then again, maybe it's because you were with Umbridge but you said that was because of your father." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah." Draco said, slowly unsure wiether or not to bother Harry during one of his rants.

"Sorry," Harry said, sitting back down, he had gotten up in mid rant.

"No problem. I'm bored. How about you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said. "I've got an idea." He said. He stood up and opened his trunk. Harry pulled out a deck of cards. The two played cards for a couple minutes before someone opened the door. It was the other trio and Jess.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Tori asked.

"Not at all." Harry said. Tori and Chris sat next to Harry and Kate and Jess sat over next to Draco.

"Where's Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna?" Chris asked.

"Prefect meeting." Harry said. "Wanna play?" Harry asked, holding up a deck of cards.

"Deal me in." Tori said.

"Me too." Jess said.

"Me three!" Kate said.

"Sure." Chris said. The six played go fish for an hour before the other four showed up. The compartment magically expanded for everyone to fit. Hermione went and sat next to Harry, Ron and Luna found a place, and Ginny ended up sitting next to Draco. There were too many people to play cards at the moment.

"So, what's new?" Kate asked, trying to make connverstation.

"Nothing much." Hermione said. "How about you guys?" She added.

"My Mum is getting a apartment in Hogsmeade. There will be guards there too." Draco said.

"That's really good." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"No problem." She answered.

"How's the joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Booming." Ron said. "We got so busy, I'm really glad they hired extra help. Actually, they might be opening a small store in Hogsmeade. They're not sure yet."

"That'd be cool." Jess said.

"Oh, how did the move go with you guys?" Luna asked the other trio.

"It's was fine, I'm just glad I already had most things packed before, last night I was able to find everything I needed to bring." Tori said.

"It's was okay, we all helped each other out." Chris said.

"Yuppers." Kate said.

"That's good." Harry said. "Do you guys think it's going to rain?" A rain cloud could be seen drifting in the distance.

"Yes, it's going to rain. Possibly a thunderstorm." Tori said.

"Did you watch the news?" Hermione asked.

"No, there are three ways to tell if it's going to rain. First is a rain cloud. Second the leaves on trees and such turn over. Third is, it smells like rain." Tori explained.

"Smells like rain?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Tori said.

"How can you smell rain?" Ron said.

"I dunno, it's just you can tell." Tori said. "It's like...smelling the moisture in the air. I dunno, it's just you can tell there's a different scent in the air. Ask Remus, I'm sure he could tell you too." She added.

"Are you a werewolve?" Ginny asked.

"No, she's not." Hermione said.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked.

"Ron, in third year we had an essay on it." Hermione said.

"But we never had to turn it in." Ron said.

"You didn't do it?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, you're talking to Ron. If he didn't have to, he didn't do it. Plus, he and I left everything to the last minute, remember?" Harry said.

"Well, yes, but you still could've done it. Plus we read about it in class." Hermione said.

"Well, Hermione's right I'm not a werewolve. I can just smell rain, my Mom can do it too. Although with my older brother." Tori said.

"Well-" Ron began. Someone opened the compartment door. It was someone Harry knew.

"Hullo, Mark." Harry said.

"Hiya, Harry." Mark said.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to say Hello." Mark said.

"Cool, well Hi! Anywho, did you guys get here alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lily told us how to. She found us." Mark said.

"That's good." Harry said.

"Alright, I've got to get back to my compartment." Mark said.

"Bye! See you." Harry said. Mark left and it was quiet.

"Who was he?" Jess asked.

"That's my cousin Mark." Harry said. Jess looked puzzled and Harry cleared it up. "His father is my Mum's cousin. I didn't know about him until this summer. Too bad though." Harry said. The rest of the train ride went by in aimless talk and other games. When they were almost there, Hermione reminded them they needed to change. The two trios took out their wands and magically changed themselves. Ron magically changed Luna. Hermione magically changed Ginny. Harry magically changed Draco. Kate magically changed Jess. They all put their muggle clothes away. Soon after the train came to a hault and they got off. Since there were many students they waited outside for each other. The trio and Luna went into one carriage, the other trio and Jess went into another, Ginny and Draco took another for themselves. Ron didn't notice in all the mess. During the short carriage ride, they disscused the D.A. Once up at the castle the group all got back together and walked in through the double doors.

"Ickle students back to play!" Peeves said, floating above the crowd. He had some dung bombs. Harry noticed he wasn't just holding them for a friend.

"Peeves! Don't you dare drop those!" Harry yelled. All attention was turned towards Harry then to Peeves.

"What's wittle Harry Potty going to do about it?" Peeves teased.

"I'll go and get the Bloody Barron!" Harry retorted.

"No you wouldn't! Plus you're a Gryffindor, he won't listen to you!" Peeves said. Although Peeves didn't know, the Bloody Barron had been around when Harry and the rest were in the past.

"Try me!" Harry said. Peeves blew a big rasberry and left.

"Good job, Potter." Whispered McGonagall, behind him.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

"You may go in!" Professor McGonagall said to the students. They went into the Great Hall and sat down at their right tables. Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, Draco to the Slytherin, and the rest to Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat on one side; Chris, Kate, Tori, and Jess all sat opposite of them. As everyone settled, Harry looked up at the staff table. James and Lily were missing. He shrugged it off thinking they were probably making sure all the students got off the train alright. Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze under the table. He smiled at her and his attention was drawn to the doors. Professor McGonagall strode in followed by scared looking first years. A few passed Harry pointing at him. They were the ones he helped on the train. They gave him a little wave and so did Mark. The hall became silent when Professor McGonagall brought out a tattered hat and three-legged stool. The hat's seam opened and it began to talk.

You sit there eager and unaware

As your bellies crave for the feast

Although I may not rythm

I'm running out of time

I'll make this quick

So none of you don't throw a fit

You seem to not have a care

I've given the warning

And here it is again

There is trouble abrewing

You must unite one and all

The biggest rivials have already

Accomplished that feat

A treaty signed by two that just

Happened to have meet

Again I tell you the trouble is coming

Soon enough I remind you

I must tell you listen to me

Study hard and give everything

Your best potental

If you don't you might as well

Give up all hope

That this war will never end

As long as we all shall live

Now put me on

I shall put you in a house

That isn't your life

Just your charateristics

Don't forget you must

Never hold a grudge for too long

Against another house

You all now stop listening to my

Babble, put me on and I'll

Guide you to a world

Unlike you've never known

The hat went silent as it's words rang through the hall. The two trios shot each other a look of knowing. Even Dumbledore seemed surprised. The hall burst into whispers and Professor McGonagall restored peace.

"When I call your name." She said rather loudly to get everyone's attention. "You will come up, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbot, Jeremy." Harry looked over at Hannah. She craned her neck to see the boy walk up to the stool. He was under no less than a minute before the hat opened the seam.

"HUFFLEPUFF." It declared. Hannah punched the air with her fists as the boy came and joined her side.

"Andrews, Kyle." Professor McGonagall spoke. Another boy walked up and had the hat placed on his head. It was a moment before the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into applause.

"Bones, Lucy." Professor McGonagall announced. A young girl resembling Madame Bones walked up to the stool. Susan looked over to see her cousin. A moment before she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then a few more students: James Burkley (Slytherin), Dana Carson (Ravenclaw), Lisa Cursly (Slytherin), Michael Dunerly (Hufflepuff), and a few others who ended up in Ravenclaw. Then came one of the kids Harry helped.

"Dusk, Ashley." Professor McGonagall said. The hat came down past her eyes and after a few seconds it announced she was in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors cheered as the first year rushed to the table, she sat a little ways down from Harry, waving to him. He waved back. He missed the next student who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ebony, Daniel." Professor McGonagall called.

"RAVENCLAW." The sorting hat announced.

"Edwards, Julie."

"SLYTHERIN." The hat called.

"Come on," Ron began. "I'm hungry."

"Ron." Hermione warned.

"Ely, Bryan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Evans, Mark." Professor McGonagall said. Harry's head shot over to were his cousin walked. He slowly walked up to the hat. Mark looked to Harry for reassurance. Harry smiled at him and mouthed "Don't Worry". Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Mark was seen talking to the hat. Harry smiled remembering his first year. After two minutes the hat came up with an answer.

"GRYFFINDOR." It announced. Mark jumped up, after throwing off the hat back onto the stool, and ran over and sat next to Harry.

"Congradulations." Harry said.

"Thanks, I knew I was bound for Gryffindor, I knew it!" He said.

"I'm glad you did, have you seen my Mum or Dad?" Harry asked. Mark shook his head.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"They're suppose to be teaching here.

"Really?"

"Yuppers." Harry said, they looked back at the sorting. Their converstation must've lasted longer than they thought, they were already in the M's. Another one of the kids Harry had helped were under the hat, Charles Murphey. After a moment the hat called out...

"SLYTHERIN."

"Murphey, Douglas." Harry figured it must've been his brother.

"GRYFFINDOR." Harry's face dropped. He felt bad for them, he was certain they didn't want to be split up.

"Myers, Stephen."

"SLYTHERIN."

"O'Brain, Gary."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Philips, Shawna." Another first year Harry had helped.

"SLYTHERIN." Harry noted Ashley looked dissappointed and Douglas patted her on the back.

"Quinn, James."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Riley, Joesph."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Patterson, William."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Finally!" Ron shouted as the rest of the Gryffindors cheered.

"Congradulations to all first years, before we become too drousy from our feast, I'd like to remind all students," Dumbledore began, looking at the trio. "That the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to also remind you, that all Zonkos, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are not permitted in school. He has lists in each common room and on his office door if you need to check. Tuck in." The feast appeared and Harry watched the looks on the first years' faces. He smiled to himself before loading his plate.

"So how'd your summer go, Mark?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his steak. Mark took a sip of his juice and answered.

"It was good, how about you?" Mark said.

"Mine was good." Harry said. He looked over at Hermione and Ron, they were arguing about Ron's table manners. He had tried to stuff everything in his mouth at once.

"Are they always like that?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "But they-" The doors to the Great Hall opened and two figures in cloaks walked in. Whispers burst around the hall after a moment of silence. Harry laughed at them.

"Hello, Hogwarts." Said the figure on the right, clearly a man. The hall fell silent. "I am your worst pranking nightmare."

"Oh, please! I can't believe I've agreed to this." Said the figure on the left, a woman. "Sorry, Albus, James had to make an entrance." The woman said, putting down her hood. It was Lily Potter.

"Lily, why'd you have to spoil it!" James said, taking down his hood, stomping his foot.

"Why do you need an entrance?" Lily questioned.

"Because, I'm James Potter!" James declared, puffing out his chest. He recieved a few laughs, mostly from the Gryffindor table. Lily pushed his chest and he stumbled backwards. She continued down the aisle and James stood behind her sticking out his tounge at her. Lily stopped next to Harry and winked.

"Is he sticking his tounge out at me?" She asked. Harry nodded. They all laughed as she swivled around to face him although he was ten feet behind her. He slipped his tounge back in.

"Don't play innocent with me." Lily said.

"What? I wasn't doing anything, was I Harry?" James asked.

"Err..." Harry said.

"See, Lils?" James asked.

"Harry just said you were sticking your tongue out at me." Lily said.

"Harry! Why'd you tell her." James asked. A few in the hall were laughing.

"I-" Harry began.

"See, James, Harry agrees with me." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"No, he agrees with me." James said.

"Will you two act your age!" Harry said.

"We're only 19, so technially..." James began. Harry had stood up by now. He walked towards his father. He secretly drew his wand and cast a aging spell on him.

"There now you're older." Harry whispered and sat down. Lily laughed to herself and walked back up to the table. James had changed...he now had snow white hair, wrinkled skin, and had shrunk a little. He didn't look at all bad when he was in this state.

'Why," Harry wondered.

'Why what?' Hermione asked.

'Why does he have to make a big deal out of everything?' Harry thought. Hermione giggled aloud. It when unnoticed because the hall had returned to normal. Lily sat down, apoligizing for the disruption. James walked by Harry smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch." He whispered. Harry flicked his wrist and James tripped. Everyone around them, who knew it was Harry's wandless magic, snickered. James sat next to Lily who laughed at him and restored him to normal appearance. When Harry reached for another chicken wing the ketchup spit at him, causing his face to be covered in ketchup. He took out his wand and cleaned himself up. He shot a look at his father who was innocently eating his porkchops talking to Hagrid. Harry watched him reach for the pumpkin juice. Harry flicked his wrist and watch the pitcher take a mind of its own and pour juice all over James. Harry quickly turned back talking and eating. Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"Harry, didn't you just tell him to ask his age?" Hermione said.

"Oh, come on, didn't you see what he did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but-" Hermione was interuppted by a wad of mash potatoes fly past her into Harry's face. He clean it with his wand. Harry forced a smile. Draco looked between him and James the whole time. Harry turned around and looked at his father. He noticed how the spoon was laying the the pudding. He made the goblet fall over and hit the spoon with such force, the pudding flew into James's face. They all hid their laughter. Lily was hiding a smile. James cleaned his face. Harry looked around to see what else was around to hit him with. James had nothing else to hit him with. Harry went to get another chicken wing when the bowl moved away from him. Harry just levitatied one out. He stuck his tongue out at his father and ate the wing.

The rest of dinner went on uneventfully. When it came time Dumbledore stood up saying a few words.

"This year, will be the toughest. I know our school can stay strong and unite. I'll leave you with these last few words. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddmit and Tweek." Dumbledore said. Harry paused for a moment. He leaned in and whispered at the same time as Hermione.

"He said that in our first year." They said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddmit, and Tweek." Harry said.

"Perhaps it's a clue?" Hermione said.

"To what?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. But me and Ron have to show the first years where to go. Dumbledore told us that we're to stay in our past dormitory." Hermione said, hinting.

"Oh, okay." Harry said. "Oi, Tori, Chris, Kate." Harry called. They came back and looked at him puzzled.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"We're to go up to our dormitory, the one from the past." Harry said.

"Oh. Okay." Tori said. They left and Harry went up to the head table. He nodded to the other professors and stepped infront of his father.

"Show off." He whispered and left. James laughed at him as he left. The teachers filed out after all the students had left smiling at the Potter's show. Harry walked into the broom closet and ended up on the seventh floor. He walked to the secret dorm and muttered the password.

"Voldemort in a pink tutu." Harry said. A door appeared behind the tapestry. It had been the last password they had come up with before leaving. Harry appeared to be the first one in there. The house elves seemed to know it had been there, it was perfectly clean. A case sat on the coffee table in their common room. Harry went and opened it. It had a snake shapped lock.

"_Open_." Harry said, in parseltongue. It clicked and Harry opened it. He found a note. He read it and re-read it. He smiled and took it to his room. Harry then saw another box in his room. It had a pheonix lock. Harry transformed and sang another click and he turned back. He opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_You figured out how to open it. Congradulations, now we know you're back in the future and at school. We left everything just as how you did. I wanted to say it was a pleasure being a mentor to you. I know I'll miss you. I'm sure everyone else will. In your bookself you'll find many new books, these are from me and everyone else. I hope you enjoy them. I saw you eyeing my scarlet and gold cloak and I left it in your wardrobe. It's yours, by now I know I don't need it. I hope it keeps you--and if you let her wear it when she's cold--Hermione warm. I also would like to wish the best wishes. Give everyone my greetings for that matter. I've included a little jem in there for you too. It's to contact us if needed. All you have to do is say "Through the past, it will last." It will conjure an image of us for you to see and we can communicate through it. Alright, I must leave you now, Good-Bye. _

_Uncle Godric_

Harry smiled at the letter and put it gingerly back into the box. It was a very handsome box. Harry figured he'd put it to good use, for something, he'd figure out later. Harry went over to the wardrobe and took out the cloak. It looked brand new. Godric had told Harry it had a self repairing/cleaning/minor spell deflector/tempeture adjusting/self desiques(sp?) charm on it. The self deiques charm would make it look like anyother cloak, except invisiblity. Harry put it on and felt power rush to his finger tips. His hands shot out, unvoleentarily, fire. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Harry said.

"What is this?" Draco said, behind him. Harry spun around.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked again.

"I followed you. I was wondering why you stepped into the broom closet, so I naturally had to find out what you were doing." Draco said, smirking.

"Remember how I told you about how we went to the past to train?" Harry said, Draco nodded. "This is were we stayed." He said, holding up his arms. Harry shrugged off the cloak and carefully, as if it were made of glass, he put it in the wardrobe back on it's proper hanger.

"Cool, so is that yours?" Draco asked, pointing to the scarlet and gold cloak.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, he looked down and saw his trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened it and started putting all his things away.

"I never knew this was here." Draco said.

"No one did. That's because no one could get into it." Harry said, looking at his bookselves. There was one filled with books and the other half filled. He put his own books in the part not fully filled. Harry understood what Uncle Godric had ment when he said he gave him more books. The other bookshelf that was filled, hadn't been there when he left.

"So you guys are going to be here?" Draco asked.

"Me, Ron, Hermione, Tori, Chris, and Kate." Harry said, observing all the books.

"Wicked." Draco said. "Well, I better get back down to my dorm. G'night."

"Night." Harry said. Draco left and Harry felt like he was forgetting something. He remembered running over to the little growling cage. He opened the door and out shot Godric. He ran straight to the bathroom. While upacking, Harry put Godric's bathroom in there too. Harry smiled and went to him. He came stroding out and stopped to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Godric came up and rubbed against his leg.

'It's alright.' He said. Harry bent over and picked him up. He brought him out and put him on the bed. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Harry said again. Hermione walked in with Rosie. Rosie lept out of her arms and ran over to Godric. She tackled him and they began to play.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hey, you've already unpacked?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Harry said. Thunder pierced the quiet air. Hermione squeaked and hugged Harry.

"You want to stay in here tonight?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we've got class tomorrow and-" Hermione said, thunder interrupting her sentence. "Umm, nevermind, let me just go and get changed." Harry smiled at her as she left.

"Alright you two, you hungry?" Harry asked the two lions. They nodded. "I'll go and get you some food from the kitchens as soon as Hermione gets back. Harry slipped on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He put his sneakers back on before grabbing the Marauder's map.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered before touching it with his wand. Outside in the hallway Harry saw James move past the entrance and walked out of sight. It was a clear path to the broom closet. He'd just have to be careful of Snape down near the Great Hall. Hermione came back in.

"Hermione, I'm going to quickly run down to the kitchens and get Godric and Rosie some food. I'll be back up really quick I promise." Harry said. Hermione nodded and climbed into the bed. Harry went over and gave her a kiss before walking out the door. Hermione got up and went over to the bookself and picked out a book, that always helped her during a storm other than Harry of course.

Harry walked out into the hall after greeting the trio in their common room. He walked into the closet and looked at the map and saw no one out in the corridor. He cautiously walked out and down the corridor until he reached the picture with the fruit bowl. He reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled and let him in. Dobby rushed to his feet.

"Harry Potter! I is hearing of you! Yous and your parents! Dobby is saying to Winky, Winky look Lily and James Potter's back. They is backs." Dobby said.

"Thanks, Dobby. It's nice to see you. How is Winky by the way?" Harry asked.

"Winky's doing much betters than lasts year, sir. Dobby is taking her off the butterbeer and she's doing much betters." Dobby said. Harry noticed someone sitting at one of the counters talking to Winky.

"Dobby." Harry said, kneeling down to be eye level.

"Yes, sir?" Dobby said.

"Who's that." Harry said.

"Who's that, Harry Potter says. Harry Potter is so funny." Dobby said. He noticed Harry's blank look. The figure had a cloak on. "Harry Potter, sir, that is yours father."

"Oh." Harry said. "Thanks. Also can you get me some left over steak. I've got a pet lion and so does Hermione."

"Right aways, sir." Dobby said. Harry went up behind his father and poked his back and ducked. James swivled around with his wand out.

"It's only me." Harry said.

"Oh, Pronglet, don't scare me like that. Why aren't you in bed?" James asked. Winky scurried away before Harry could say hello.

"I just remembered I needed to feed Godric." Harry said.

"Oh." James said. Dobby rushed up to Harry with two steaks on a plate and a jug of milk.

"Thanks so much, Dobby. Tell Winky I said hello. I'll stop by some time alright?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard!" Dobby said, his tennis ball sized eyes filled. James smiled at this.

"Dobby, I may be the greatest wizard, but you are by far the greatest house elf." Harry whispered. Dobby began to cry. "Dobby, please don't cry. You should never cry at a compliment. You should take it in with pride and joy."

"Dobby is very happy, he hases tears of joys!" Dobby said, calming down.

"Okay, I've got to get back before Rosie and Godric eat Hermione." Harry said, chuckling.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast, Harry." James said.

"Night, Dad." Harry said.

"Night, son." James said.

"Night, Dobby." Harry said.

"Night, Harry Potter." Dobby called back. Harry stepped out of the portrait and levitated the food for a minute. He looked at the map. He almost groaned aloud. Professor Snape was heading his way. Harry ducked out into a dark classroom doorway; the food followed. Snape stopped right infront of him, looking down the hallway. He sniffed the air as if smelling the food Harry had. James walked out of the kitchens and almost ran into Snape.

"Potter. Still struting around the castle, you and you're son are just alike." Snape said, coldly.

"My son does not strut and nor do I." James said. Harry smiled, it was the same thing he had said to Snape in his third year. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing rounds to make sure no students are out of bed. As a teacher, you should know that, and I'm sure you remember being caught by many." Snape said, smirking.

"As do you." James said, walking towards the Great Hall. Snape's smirk died.

"I suppose you never grew up did you? Still at your old arrogance." Snape said.

"I have, on the other hand you haven't. I only hold on grudge and I unlike you have a really good reason." James said coldly. Harry understood where his tone of voices came from.

"Which is?" Snape said. James gaped at him.

"Are you that thick that you don't realize that Lily and I were killed because one of the most trustworthy people betrayed us? That is the only grudge I hold, against Peter Pettigrew. Harry told us what happened. Sirius and Remus came face to face with him. Harry, too modest to say, gave him another chance in my honour. He selflessly put himself in danger countless times and still not once thought of himself. He did that that night. I know he attacked you, but if he hadn't just think of what might have happened? It would have never been shown that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. You hold many grudges; against me, my son, my friends, and I'm sure many others. You don't know when to quit. I'm sure-" James said.

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape said. "You have no clue what it was like for me. Don't tell me how to think or act. Don't tell me I was the arrogant one. Don't tell me anything. Don't talk to me. You're lucky your son got into my class. If it had not been for his score, which my I let you know were just passing, and Dumbledore he would've been off my list before you could say Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Just what is it that Harry's done to you?" James asked. Harry sat there for a moment to think. He can't remember doing something to really get Snape mad.

"He's your son." Snape spat.

"Unfortunatly, I didn't raise him. He barely knew anything about me before this summer. I made mistakes in the past, but now I know what I did was wrong. Although, you never were the best citizen." James said. He walked away, it was late and he didn't feel like arguing anymore. Harry didn't want to breathe it was deadly silent. Snape left with a swish of his cloak. Harry looked at the map to make sure both had turned the corners so it was safe for him to come out. Another wave of thunder snapped him back into his senses. He practically ran to the cupboard and towards their dormitory. He slipped in and no one was left in the common room. Harry went into his room and found Hermione wide awake hugging Godric and Rosie.

"Harry!" Hermione said, jumping out of bed and ran over to Harry. She gripped onto him for dear life.

"Shh...it's okay, I've got you." Harry said, hugging her back. "I'll be right with you." Harry said, letting go. Hermione nodded then walked over to the bed and climbed in. Harry got out Godric's food dish and water dish. He put the steak into the food dish, and the milk into the water dish. Both lions bounded over and began to eat. Harry walked over to his warobe and put on sweat pants. He climbed into bed as lightning flashed. He hugged Hermione until they both fell asleep.


	34. First Day's Surprises

Sings Go me...Go me...Go me, I posted twice in a day, Go me, Go me...stops singing I had this chapter finished before chapter 32 and 33. I suppose I was rather excited to get it done, nonetheless here it is...

Chapter 34: First Day's Surpirses...

"Welcome...ah a few familar looking faces." James said. He cast a look around the class. A Slythrerin girl raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Bulstrode?" Checking the register.

"How can we look familar looking faces if you haven't taught here before." She asked with a cocky tone that made James give a small twitch of a smile.

"I say that because, I knew most of your parents. Also, if you notice my son and his friends--who I had the pleasure of meeting over this summer--are sitting in this class. Of course I would reconize someone." James said. A few other hands shot up.

"Yes, Neville?" James said.

"Umm, Proffessor Potter,-" He started to ask.

"First of all, I hate the name Proffessor, I got into too much trouble with them." Some laughs came around the room. "So my name is James. I'm sure my wife, Lily, has asked you to call her by her name also, to avoid confusion. Otherwise, it would be Proffessor James and Proffessor Lily. To cut to the short, call me James." James said, as confusing looks came from around the room. Harry and the rest giggled. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?" James said.

"Am I still allowed to call you Dad?" He asked.

"You're such a dork." James said. The whole class was laughing at them.

"But I did inherit most your genes as you say." Harry said.

"True, so true. But, you are still a dork." James said.

"Great come back." Harry said.

"I know, isn't it?" James said.

"Goofball." Harry muttered.

"What's that?" James said.

"I said...you're a goofball." Harry replied, loudly.

"Oh, was that nessicary?" James said.

"What...we've been sitting here going back and forth for the past two minutes, and you ask if my comment was nessicary. Why don't you just teach class already?" Harry said, smiling.

"I'm getting to it, but my favourite son keeps interuptting me." James said.

"I'm your only son." Harry said.

"I know that." James said. "You're my favourite by default.

"That's promising." Harry said. "Are you going to teach, or are you going to keep us entertaining the class?" He added.

"I'm getting to it. Alright where to begin. Alright, now can anyone tell me what a redcapp is?" James asked, and Harry shook his head.

"What is it now, Harry?" James asked, and realized what it might be when all the hands in the class went up.

"We learned that in third year, Remus taught it to us." Harry said.

"Do you want to teach then?" James said.

"You want me to teach?" Harry asked.

"Sure...why not." James said, a glint in his eye.

"It's your first class you've hosted that is. You want me to teach it?" Harry said.

"Why not. So are you?" James asked.

"Sure." Harry said. Harry went up to the front of class as James took his seat.

"I'm Harry." He started, recieving laughes. "Let's see, where to begin. There is much to cover and much to learn. How about we-" Harry was cut off.

"You, teaching class. Are you serious?" A Slytherin said.

"No, but he's my godfather, nice man." Harry said, recieving laughs. "Anywho, why don't we start with some of the basics. Who here can tell me about the stunning spell not just that it stuns people; I want to know the effects and incatation and the counter spell...besides my friends?" Harry added, as the D.A.'s hands flew up. All that were left were some Slytherins and a few people from Hufflepuff.

"Alright, no one besides my friends. That's alright, the stunning spell is not in those little panflits from the ministry. The incantation is _Stupefy _and the counter is _Ennervate. _This spell stuns people for either a period of time or before the counter is performed. It is a jet of red light, that is what it looks like. How are you to defend yourselves when Voldemort or one of his deatheaters come in and try to kill you? Ah, be quiet, it's only a name. Are you suppose to use the disarming spell?" Harry said. Slience filled the air as his words passed. They were waiting for him to say more. "It's not going to help when you only have a few minor counter spells to use against these followers of Dark Arts." He continued looking at Hermione for courage. She smiled at him admiring his leadership. James put his hand up.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Well, so what you're saying is that you want to teach them how to defend themselves or you think they should be?" James asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I agree with you. I believe it's very important." James said.

"Especially in a duel." Someone said from the doorway.

"Sirius, this is a class in session." James said.

"Is that why you are sitting at a desk and Harry's teaching?" Remus said, behind Sirius.

"I'm teaching because Dad told me to." Harry said. Harry noticed all the people alarmed at the sight of Sirius Black. "Want to sit down so I can continue?"

"Sure, no homework right?" Sirius asked, some nervous people laughed along with James, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Remus, Tori, Chris, and Kate.

"No. I wouldn't give myself homework." Harry said. "Anyway, if I could have a volenteer for a quick duel for blocks and such?" No one raised their hands. Most too scared after what he did in Diagon Alley to the reporter.

"Awe, come on. No one. I'll do it." James said.

"Dun Dun DUNNNN!" Sirius and Remus choursed. Everyone laughed.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Sure. STUPFEY!" James shouted. Harry dodged it explaining some tacktics.

"Now, a good thing to do is to-dodge them. That almost got me. Another thing is don't wait for them to bow or count to three. It won't-Stupfey-work, they won't wait." Harry said. He missed his father by no less than a centimeter.

"Awe you can do better, Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"You try explaining to a class and dueling at the same time." Harry said, looking at his godfather and moving out of the way of a spell without looking at James. The class watched in awe. Harry hopped onto a desk to avoid a spell then the dueling began to deepen. Father and son were on desks firing spells at each other. James jumped onto where Sirius and Remus were sitting and fired a spell at his son. Harry back flipped off the desk and tumble-dove onto the floor under another desk. He slid out and jumped up waiting for another spell. He saw his father by the doorway aiming at him.

"INPEDIMENTA!" Harry shouted. His father slowed and so did the spell. He moved out the direction of it and looked at the class.

"Now, if you slow your oponent then they can't react. To where you have the chance to stun them like so. Stupfey." Harry explained. His father froze and fell to the ground. The class gasped, a student just beat a teacher in dueling. Dozens of hands shot up as he walked over to his father.

"Hannah?" Harry asked, reviving his father.

"How did you learn to duel like that, I mean, where did you learn to dodge and-" Hannah said, but James jumped up back to life.

"Good one. Best yet." James said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, you didn't too bad for yourself. Better than the last one." Harry said.

"Wait you two dueled before?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, and the answer to your question is I learned from my encounters with Voldemort." Harry said, as the shudders, shrieks, twitches, and so and so forth went around the room. "Oh Merlin, it's just a name. Actually a made up name. Tom Marvolo Riddle, rearrage all the letters and you get I am VOLDEMORT." Harry wrote in the air with his wand and saying Voldemort loudly. "If you ask me, he had too much time on his hands to figure that one out." Harry said, as Ron snorted and the others laughed.

"So, how come you say his name?" Ernie McMullian asked.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't you? It's a name. Should I be afraid to say Sirius Black, no, one because there isn't a reason to, and he didn't commit the crime he was charged with. Plus it's only a name. Voldemort on the other hand is someone to fear, but it's only his name. Fear the name only increases fear for the thing itself." Harry said.

"I second that." Hermione said.

"Third it." Ron said.

"Fourth it." Luna said.

"Fifth it." Tori said.

"Sixth it." Chris said.

"Seventh it." Kate said. Laughs rang around the room.

"Eighth it." Draco said, the laughter died down. Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you, for those who agree." Harry said. "Let's move on, umm...alright. Follow me on this one...you're walking around a neighbourhood and all of a sudden you feel very cold. What is the first thing that comes to your mind?" Harry asked. "Cho?"

"A dementor?" She said, very flirty. (She somehow needed to retake this class.)

"Yes, so what do you do?" Harry asked. "Lavendar?"

"Go and owl the ministry?" Lavendar said.

"Alright, that may work. But what if it's attacking someone?" Harry said. "Would you still go and tell the ministry? Parvati."

"Wait, didn't this happen to you? Last summer before fifth year?" She asked.

"Yes, can you answer the question?" Harry asked.

"Sure, wouldn't you cast the Patrounus?" Parvati said.

"Correct, most people can't produce the Patrounus Charm. You must think of a very happy memory...I learned in my third year to fend off the dementors. They effected me more than some would understand. When they came near me I heard my parents being murdered." Harry paused and didn't dare look at either James or Sirius. Remus smiled watching him teach. "So, I wanted it to stop. Remus Lupin," Harry jestured towards Remus, but not looking at him. "Taught me how to preform it. Now, I'm not encouraging to go out and learn the Patrounus, but if you want to learn if it's alright with my Dad, I'll teach you. See him after class to ask him or me." Harry paused again. He was amazed that he held everyone's attention, including the Slytherin's. A hand flew up. Harry nodded for them to talk.

"What's your form?" A girl from Hufflepuff asked.

"A stag." Harry said, and pointed to another hand that went up.

"What are some other spells we can use for protection?" She asked.

"Good question. Some I've used were a shielding spell, stunning spell, and a slowing spell. They all help, as you saw demonstrated. The shielding spell, Protego, will block almost any spell. Except the Avada Kedvra Curse, Curitus Curse, and the Imperus Curse." Harry said, started to pace the room as he talked. All eyes were focused on him, along with the Slytherins. A hand rose in the air.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What do they feel like?" A girl next to Cho asked.

"Which one. The killing curse, I only expirenced that one once." Harry said. "I don't remember it."

"Both." A Slytherin said.

"Well the Curitus curse is an excrucation pain, but don't let the person casting it on you know that. The Unforgivable curses run on feelings, mainly like every spell. The imperus curse you have to learn to throw off. You mustn't listen to it, you may want-"

"Didn't Moody use that on you in fourth year?" Dean asked.

"Yes, as I was saying, you may want to focus on controlling your body. You have to tell the voice inside your head to stop and-" Harry was cut off.

"James Potter!" Lily said loudly from the door.

"Yes, dear?" James said.

"Don't yes dear me. Why is your son teaching YOUR class? I thought you were only joking about that." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm your son too!" Harry said.

"I know that." Lily said.

"Can I please keep teaching we only have ten minutes left!" Harry said. Lily took a seat next to Remus who smiled at her.

"Chill Lils. He's doing a great job." Sirius whispered.

"I thought you had a class?" James whispered sitting next to Sirus.

"Nope, today is the only day I don't have class at this time." Lily said.

"Well, to continue. Any other questions?" Harry said, snapping them out of they're little chat. Lily put her hand up.

"Yes, Mum?" Harry asked.

"What are you teaching them?" She asked.

"Disarming and defense." Harry said. A boy put his hand up.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What spells does You-Know-Who use?" The boy asked.

"I won't answer that question until you call him by either his proper name or Voldemort." Harry said. The boy paled and froze. The boy shook his head saying never mind.

"Who in here actually says his name?" Harry asked. Hermione, Ron, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Tori, Chris, and Kate all put their hands up. "See that. That is show bravery. They're not even all in Gryffindor. That brings up another subject I'd like to mention." He said, reciving a nod from Draco.

"As you all know, the sorting hat gave us a warning. As much as we may not like it our houses have to unite. We must keep our friends close, but our enemies closer. If you look in the tropy room you will find something quite interesting in there. Who here-" Harry said, but the bell sounded. No one moved though. They were hanging on his every word.

"Who here, by a show of hands, is interested in uniting and forgetting all house rivalry?" Harry asked. Most hands went up some Slytherins joined in when they saw Draco's hand go up. "Hands down." Someone kept their hand up.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Does that mean Quidditch would be cancelled?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Good." Most said. Harry looked at his watch.

"Err...I guess it's time for you lot to go to lunch. Class dismissed." Harry said. The students slowly packed and walked out. Some staying behind.

"Harry, could you teach us the Patrounus?" A Slytherin asked, quietly.

"Sure. I'll go ask my Dad if it's alright." Harry said. "If it is, I'll come and tell you later." He smiled and went over to his father.

"Dad is it-" Harry started. James turned around and grabbed him in a hug and pulled him up to where his feet weren't on the ground.

"AH!" Harry said, at first. "What was that for?" Harry asked.

"That was a great lesson. I might get fired and have a student take my spot." James said. Sirius and Remus congradulated him.

"That was surprising, the Slytherins were paying attention to you." Sirius said. They had begun to walk down towards the great hall, passing the Trophy room. A bunch of students were gathered around a small frame containing a most surprising treaty. Harry smiled to himself as they walked by.

"Oh and Harry. The answer to what your question was...yes." James said.

"Thanks, although, I'll have to clear it with Dumbledore, and I'll have to erm, ask Snape-" Harry said.

"What do you want to ask Potter?" Snape asked. James and Harry both, in habit, looked at him. "I meant the younger one." Snape said, coldly to James.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you if you thought this list of students were trustworthy for the club." Harry said, quietly. Not in a scared voice, but he wanted to make sure no one over heard him. He handed the list to his proffessor. Snape took it and nodded.

"Yes, Potter, they are." Snape said.

"Thank you." Harry said, as Snape walked away.

"C'mon Pronglet, lunch is calling." James said.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have to go do something really quick." Harry said.

"Can't you after lunch?" Lily asked.

"Nope, I'll be fine." Harry said. He began to walk away. Sirius turned to the two along with Remus.

"You two are going to have to give him some breathing room. I know you miss him and all and want to learn more about him. But he isn't used to having people telling him what to do all the time and be with him non-stop." Sirius explained, as Remus nodded.

"Oh, alright." Lily said. James nodded and the adults continued going down to the Great Hall where they passed the two trios, except Harry, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Harry walked the familiar route to the headmaster's office. He still wasn't happy with this man, but he was to act professional around him at the least. Harry groaned as he stopped in front of the statue, remembering he didn't have the password. Dumbledore changed the password from, Voldemort, since he knew all the prefects wouldn't come into his office when he needed them.

'Hermione?' He called in his head.

'Yes?' She answered.

'What's Dumbledore's password?' He asked.

'I believe it's blow-up bubble gum. Fred and George's stuff.' Hermione said.

'Ah, gott'ca thanks. Love you.' Harry said.

'Love you too, I'll be expecting a reward kiss from you later.' Hermione said.

'Don't worry about that.' Harry said.

"Blow-up bubble gum." Harry annoucced and the gargoyle moved and he went up to the familiar path to the office door.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore said, in his usual way, right before Harry knocked.

"Hello, sir, I have a question for you." Harry said.

"Before you do, I saw your teaching today." Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Harry said.

"I thought so, you did a terrific job. Now what is your question?" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir. My question is, I would like to bring in these Slytherins to the D.A. I already checked with Sn-Professor Snape, he said they were alright. I was about to go and check with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector about any other students they have." Harry said.

"Alright, when is your first meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't worry, you won't need to inform the heads, I'll tell the students. They'll get informed don't you worry, as you said before, you never have a day of vaction, you're busy. I'll handle this." Harry said, tourmenting the old man. He walked out and went downstairs. He made his way to the great hall. He had Professor McGonagall next and could ask her about it. Then he had a free period before his class after that were he could go to the other two teachers.

"Harry." Draco said.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What'd Dumbledore say?" Draco asked.

"Said it was all good to go, I'm going to set up a meeting date. I'll tell you and you can tell your house. I'm thinking there should be a representive from each house. You probably from your house. We'll have a vote, come first meeting. I'll let you know the date." Harry asked. "Meet us in the secret dorm tonight." Draco nodded and went back over to his table. Harry went and joined his table, every eye in the great hall was on him. The two biggest rivals in the whole school just had a civil converstation. Word had not fully spread through the school about the treaty. Everyone greeted him as he sat down. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"There happy?" Harry said, teasing.

"Very, I love reward kisses." Hermione said.

"So, Harry, great class, wonder what the club will be like." Tori said.

"Harry's an excellent teacher, no doubt you'll learn a lot." Neville said, sitting next to Ginny.

"I didn't doubt that." Tori said, starting a converstaion with Neville. Harry cleaned his plate of beef stew and put his bag back on his shoulder and went to leave.

"Harry! You just got here a few minutes ago. What's the rush?" Kate asked. Ron, Hermione, and Chris all looked at him with question too.

"I've got to go and talk to a few teachers. Professor Sprout and Vector about the club, and I'll meet you guys at McGonagalls'." Harry said, getting up.

"Harry, do you even know where Professor Vector's classroom is?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I suppose you want to go with me then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione siad.

"No snogging, we do have a class to attend." Ron said.

"Ha, Ha." Harry and Hermione both said, sticking their tongues out. The group laughed and returned to their meal as they left the Great Hall. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all exchanged looks of curiousity. The three Marauders nodded and Lily understood. They each snuck out and followed the two teens, while Lily kept an eye out for trouble. James, Sirius, and Remus followed behind the two teens unseen. The two were talking in hushed voices. Steering off and into a closet, the Marauders smiled at the two. After a few minutes they figured they'd go in there. After a minute or so they opened the door to find no one in there.

"Harry?" James asked.

"You two under the cloak?" Sirius asked. The three went in and closed the door behind them and felt an odd sensation and opened the door and found themselves on the seventh floor. The three grinned and laughed. Then they saw the two down at the end of the corridor.

"Do you feel like we're being followed?" Harry asked Hermione at the end of the seventh floor corridor. Hermione smiled and took his hand in hers and kissed his neck.

"You're just parnoid." Hermione said. Harry had gotten a goofy grin on his face when she kissed him. The three 'adults' smiled at the two almost laughing.

"I swear someone was following us though." Harry said.

"Harry...Harry...Harry, no one is following us. If you just want me to kiss your neck agian, I'm not. Well..." Hermione said, and did it again. Harry laughed and did the same to her. The two continued walking. Harry looked behind and thought he saw someone's cloak go around a corner. He thought this to Hermione and walked in place for a few moments. He saw three heads appear around the corner, which belonged to three very well known people to him.

"What are you three doing?" Harry asked, still holding Hermione's hand.

"Watching you two getting ready to snog. We weren't sure, we were just following to make sure you two weren't sneaking off to do just that. Actually, when you two went into the cupboard..." Sirius said, James and Remus both elbowed him.

"What...went into the cupboard and what?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We figured to-" Sirius's mouth was covered. Harry raised his hand along with Hermione.

"Let him finish, or finish it yourselves." Harry said, smirking. James and Remus smiled, testing this boy. Slowly they drew their wands without notice...or so they thought. With a quick move of the teens' wrists the two were bound on the floor.

"Well, Uncle Godric always did say it was all in the wrist." Hermione said, smiling.

"Now, Sirius, what were you saying?" Harry said.

"Nothing." He said, grinning. Harry flicked his hand and up Sirius went towards the ceiling.

"Cheaters." Sirius, James, and Remus said.

"Are not." Harry and Hermione said.

"Are too." The Marauders said.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"What's going on down here?" Said Professor Vector. He stood there very amused.

"Nothing, just acutally, on our way to see you." Harry said, taking his mind off Sirius who fell to the ground behind him. Vector hid a laugh, and realized what Harry said.

"Me, you're not in my class, Hermione is, not you." Vector said.

"Yes, but you are the new head of Ravenclaw, correct?" Harry asked, his father approaching him from behind with his wand. Harry conjured up an invisible shield, his father walking into it. Vector supressed a laugh and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore-" Harry was interrupted.

"Albus." Hermione reminded.

"_Albus_, has informed you of a little group that was to go on run by myself and my friends?" Harry asked. Vector was taken aback by the boy's coldness to a very well respected wizard, but recovered immedatily. James, Sirius, and Remus stood behind him wands drawn. Harry waved his hand and they all flew into his. Vector couldn't stop this time and laughed.

"Yes, he has informed me. Now, you better watch out, your father can take points away from your house." Vector said.

"That's right I can!" James said, brightening. "If you don't give me my, Sirius's, and Remus's wands back this instant, I'll take away 20 points from Gryffindor." James said.

"That's it, no bother to me." Harry said, testing his father.

"One...two...two and a quarter...two and a half...two and three-" James counted. Harry burst out laughing with Hermione and Vector. Harry gave back the wooden sticks and regained himself and began to ask another question.

"Since, he's told you, have you any students you'd like to suggest?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if you like I'll make a list and pass it to Hermione today after class." Vector said. Harry nodded and bid a good-bye as Vector ran off to lunch.

"So...what were you talking about, oh dear god-father of mine?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were going to give you three minutes before we came and got you." Sirius said, laughing to himself. James and Remus smiled mischeviously and all three walked away. Harry and Hermione laughed as soon as they turned the corner. The two grinned at each other and Harry began kissing Hermione's neck.

Harry and Hermione met up with the rest of the gang outside of Transfiguration figeting with their collars a bit every now and then. Ron noticed and smiled. Hermione elbowed him and Professor McGonagall came and opened the door before he could say anything. They paired up for the class assignment: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Chris, Tori and Kate, Draco and some slytherin. Ron kept noticing his two best friends talk in a whisper and laugh and they figeted with their collars a bit. He held his smile and waited to confront Harry in their free period after class. Undoubtably, Harry and Hermione finished transfiguring their turtle into a foot stool first the others finishing closly behind. Soon after class had been brought to an end by the favoured bell and the students filed out. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand before she went off to her next class and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before letting go.

"Harry, let's go up to the dorm." Ron said. The two walked in silence up to their secret dorm from the past. Once inside, Ron turned on him wand out. With a wave Harry felt something remove from his body and noticed Ron laughing so hard he fell on the ground. Harry's hand moved up to his neck where he saw in the mirror on the wall, a concealment charm he put on himself had been removed. A once well hidden, but now uncovered hickey had been found.

"Ron,..." Harry said over the laugher. "Ron!" Harry said. Ron stopped, shoving a fist into his mouth. "Shut up. Please, it's not like you've not any." Harry said, his turn to laugh at his best friend's ears.

"So you gave Hermione one too!" Ron asked. Harry nodded and Ron laughed again. Harry hid his smile and smacked Ron upside the back of his head.

"HEY!" Ron said. Harry smiled and grabbed Ron's tie and pulled Ron infront of the mirror. Harry got the glint in his eye that seemed to have come from his father as he pulled down his best friend's collar. A few somewhat hidden hickeys were hiding under a bad concealment charm.

"You were always bad at them. I didn't say anything because I knew you'd get all mad as we laughed." Harry said, letting go of the tie as a shocked Ron fixed his collar and tie. Smiling triumpently, Harry sat down and pulled his bag over to him and pulled out a sheet of parchment and began his essay for Transfiguration. A foot and a half on self-transfiguration mishaps. Someone, or someones rather, came in through the door hidden by the tapestry and walked casually into the common room. Sirius and Remus came in to find the two working. Actually, they found Harry working, Ron goofing off. Sirius nudged Remus to look at Harry's neck. Harry had forgotten to put the charm back on, and these two weren't going to let him live it down.

"Oh, Harry..." Sirius said, in a sing song voice. Harry knew that tone he groaned. Sirius smiled at this along with Remus.

"Yes?" Harry said, twitching his hand for the concealment to kick in.

"Oh no you don't." Sirius said, waving his wand. Remus was behind him and held down his hands. Sirius pulled down Harry's tie and collar to reveal a hickey. "Pronglet's got a hickey!" The two fell over laughing. Ron laughed with them as Harry just fixed his collar and tie and went back to his essay. The laughter continued for another minute or so, when finally they regained themselves and stood up.

"So..." Remus started.

"Leaving you two alone, did lead to a snog." Sirius said.

"No, you gave us the idea." Harry said. He finished his essay, suprising himself nonetheless, and rolled it up and put it in his bag.

"Did we?" Remus asked. Harry smiled and it made the two fear because it was a Marauder smile James use to get when he was about to say something leaving them speechless.

"Yes," Harry said. "Also, before you continue laughing, may I just add that this is only what one simple little hickey...how many did you get when you were younger?" Harry asked, picking up his bag and went into his bedroom to grab different books. The two stood surprised and laughed. He did have a point, they had gotten many in their day. Harry came back out with a few books in his bag the two still in thought. "That's what I thought." He said, and left. Ron bursting into laughs again at the two. Harry came back in and said something that made Ron go deadly silent.

"Ron, stop laughing, you have three presently." Harry said, going back out and hearing the eruption of laughter carrying into the corridor. He remembered to put a concealing charm on as he walked down the halls towards Hermione's class. He was going to pick her up and escort her to their next class, Potions. Harry had groaned when he got his timetable, but thought he had two good classes in one day and a bad one. The first two would make up for it. Hermione came out of her class but went back in because her professor called her back.

"Yes, Professor Vector?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, here is the list for Harry." Vector said, handing over a sealed enveleope. "Oh, and you may want to choose a better spot for you and Harry next time." He added with a smile. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Thanks, bye." Hermione said, picking up her bag and sticking the enveleope in her cloak pocket. She practically ran out of the classroom and right past Harry. He grabbed her arm gently as she rushed past. Harry noticed she was blushing and biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving an enouraging grin.

"Vector said we might want to choose a better spot next time." Hermione said, Harry looked at her confused. "He saw us snogging." She whispered.

"Oh!" He said, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor. He looked around before going into the cupboard. Harry smiled and gave her a kiss before peeking out into the entrance hall. He didn't see anyone and came out.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked her.

"Do you think Snape will be meaner this year?" Hermione asked.

"Probably, since my Dad is working here now." Harry said.

"Well, from now on I think it's best to cast a anit-breaking charm on all your vials." Hermione said, as they made their way down into the dungeons.

"Already done." Harry said.

"Bravo." She said.

"Thank you, thank you." He said. They turned the corner and found no one waiting at the door.

"Well, he can't be angry at us for being early can he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, can I?" Snape asked, behind him.

"Er, sir, can you please stop sneaking up on us like that?" Harry asked.

"Quiet Potter, or I'll take points away for your mouth of yours. No doubt, spending time with your father this whole summer won't have done you any good." Snape said, smirking. Harry tensed.

"Leave him out of it. You were teens, yeah I know it was wrong of him to send you to the shack, it was stupid and coweredly. It's in the past now, you can't change it. There is no reason what-so-ever to take it out on me. There never was, I've said something to both my father and Sirius to apoligize for what they did. Although, you weren't perfect either." Harry said, coldly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. If I hear another word it will be twenty and a detention." Snape said, although it took him a full two minutes before doing so. He thought, no one would ever call James Potter a coward, let alone his own son. Harry smiled seeing the look of dawning on Snape's face. Snape stood there for a moment's time looking at Harry, with was wasn't a glare or one of hatred but one of guilt. Harry about gasped as he saw it.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"What?" Snape said, snapping at him.

"I know you hate him, that can't be changed only if you want it to be, which I highly doubt you do. But at least, if he apoligizes will you stop seeing me as him and realize I am not my father?" Harry asked, carefully. Snape thought for a moment.

"Potter, five points and that's a warning." Snape said, his voice loosing it's cool.

"I just want an allieance, and if it takes points and a detention, I'll do it." Harry said. "So?" Harry asked.

"Potter...I'm warning you. Keep quiet if you don't want a detention." Snape said.

"Sir! I know you don't like me for whatever I've done. If it was being my father's son, I can't help it; yet I wouldn't change it! I think my father was a coward for what he did to you! I know he regrets it and yes he still doesn't like you! No one does! You dislike us and we dislike you, but sir, you never gave us the reason to like you in the first place! I know you're probably going to be mad at me when I say this but you, sir, need to grow up! Stop living in the past, what he did was wrong and cowardly, I don't like it anymore than you do! I just want a fair shot without prejudice against me to be a student. I got an oustanding on my O.W.L.s and I never did in your class...sir...I know I'm not the best at this, but I was never given the chance to learn it better. Sir, I'm sorry for what my father did, but you need to realize I haven't done a thing to you. There is no reason for you to dislike me for the fact I am a Potter. Not one, sir, not one." Harry said, looking at the man infront of him. In the distance a man stood hiding behind the corner listening to every word said. Agreeing with the young adult...agreeing with his son.

"Detention Potter." Snape said, quietly. Harry nodded and walked in through to door and sat in the back with Hermione. He took out his cauldron and set up all his ingrediants. However, he didn't notice Snape staring at him with sorry eyes. A few students came in and sat down waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Quiet!" Snape roared. "Potion on the board, copy it, do it, bottle it, bring it to the desk." He said shortly. He sat down and watched the students get to work. Draco shot a glance back to Harry and Hermione shrugging. Harry started his potion, one very familiar he learned from Salazar. The potion of invisiblity. A very hard potion, Harry thought, to the students that is. A knock came at the door and Snape went out to answer it. The door slammed shut making most jump. Draco, Hermione, Tori, Chris, Kate, and Harry all exchanged looks as to what was going on. Snape came back in and came over to Harry. He was in the middle of stirring for the tenth time when Snape approached him.

"Come now." Snape growled. Harry looked to Herimone who nodded, she'd watch his potion. Harry follwed Snape out into the corridor. All eyes on the two. As Harry walked past Draco, he noticed his eyebrows were raised and mouthed "What's going on?" and Harry shrugged. Practically stumbling into the corridor, Harry caught his balence and came face to face with his father.

"Dad?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, son, I requested," James paused. "Severus, to bring you out so you could hear this too." He paused again, holding both student and teacher in curiousity. "Last night made me think. Plus I had overheard Harry speaking to you eariler. I followed him down to make sure you weren't to treat him rudely. Although, hearing the things he said made me realize that he was right. I openly admitt I was a cowered for doing the things I did to you. I give you my deepest apoligy and hope," He said, although he wasn't sure if he were to regret this. "We can possibly, start over. I know we got off to the wrong start, but perhaps we can retry, after all we are now co-workers. However, may I just add, that you weren't always the innocent one." James said. Snape stood there clearly shocked, his mouth slightly opened at this. Not in his wildest dreams did he expect James Potter to call himself a cowered. Harry looked from Snape to his father and back again. His eyes repeating the process as he watched Snape in deep thought. A moment passed, it felt like hours to Harry.

"I too thought of it. Although I was very angry I came to my senses so I accept that, even though, humillation such like this is hardly anything to forget, I do believe, I did deserve it and maybe I held a grudge too long and against the wrong person." Snape said, his eyes flickering to Harry. "Perhaps, it would be a time for a...truce. I do apoligize for being...well, to put it simply a git." Snape said. Harry almost fell over. He put a hand out on the wall to keep balance. James held out a hand and for once in anyone's time, they saw Severus Snape smile and shook James's hand in a friendly matter. Harry's jaw dropped. SNAPE SMILED, he screamed in his head.

'WHAT!' Hermione shouted, mentally.

'You'll never believe this...our potions master...oh bloody hell, I'll tell you later, I think I'm going to passout.' Harry thought to her. James seemed taken aback at the smile; it wasn't as much of a shock as it was to Harry.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Uh..." Harry said.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I think he's a bit shocked at my smile." Snape said. James snickered.

"Anyone would be to be honest." James said.

"Po-Harry?" Snape said. This made Harry even more...shocked. He shook his head.

"That was interesting." He muttered. "Can...I erm...go back to class now?" Harry asked. James laughed and Snape smirked.

"Go on, son." James said, still laughing. Harry walked in with a look of terror on his face. Was he dreaming? He wondered, could possibly Snape had a change of heart...did he even have a heart? So quickly at that? Possibly, has be been waiting for an excuse to come out and be...normal? He went back to his cauldron, the whole class looking at him. Harry took no notice to them. Hermione looked over at Draco and he shrugged back, he hadn't a clue what happend. Harry went and finished his potion, bottled it and put it on the desk, as if in a trance. Snape came back in, smirking. He watched Harry with emusement trying to fight off the urge to laugh. Of course he laughed, just when no one was around. Once the bell rang Harry was out quicker than you could say Quidditch. He magically packed his things as soon as he finished his potion and waited even more, if possible, than before to get out of class. Hermione gave him a puzzled look before exchanging glances with Draco. Draco had been putting his supplies away when Harry rushed passed him, therefore making him immediatly stop and look after him. He quickly finished and about to turn to get Hermione, whens he was already out the door. As soon as the door had closed behind the last student, Snape began to laugh.

"Harry?" Ron asked, walking out of his class as Harry rushed past him towards their secret dorms. Ron stood confused as Hermione and Draco rushed past him too. He followed very, utterly confused. Harry said the password and moved the tapestry and going through to door, waiting. He sat down and only a few seconds later for his friends to come in later. Kate, Chris, and Tori came in right after him.

"Harry!" They all shouted.

"Snape...he..." Harry began.

"Wait...Snape?" Ron asked. "What'd that git do now?"

"You'll never believe this..." Harry said.

"Believe what?" Tori asked, impatiently. Harry paused again after he had opened his mouth.

"Well, you see our infamous potions master...he erm...smiled..." Harry said.

"WHAT!" They all shouted, louder than the choursed shout from before. Harry was thankful for the silencers that had been placed from the past.

"Snape smiled. My Dad showed up and they both apoligized and he smiled." Harry said. All of them were in shock. Harry wasn't sure if they needed the counter spell for the stunning spell. Kate took a deep breath and said something.

"I guess it's a good thing. I mean, this may be a chance for us to really know him. Find out why Dumbledore trusts him. Possibly...I hope I don't regret saying...be his friend?" Kate said.

"Are you mental!" Ron shouted, immedatily.

"She's got a point Ronald." Hermione said.

"Don't call me that." Ron said.

"You let Luna call you Ronald, Ronald." Hermione said, hiding her smiled.

"Look, Snape is alright, but he can get highly annoying." Draco butted in, interupting the two's quarrel.

"Have you EVER seen him smile, I think I'm scarred for life..." Harry said.

"Actually..." Tori began.

"Shut up." Harry said, jokingly.

"Just stating the obvious, captain." Tori said, saluting.

"Tori, you're so mean." Chris said, teasing.

"Nope, just saying the facts." Tori said defensivily.

"Okay, okay...c'mon, we need to get out stuff and get to our next class. We've got Mum." Harry said, picking up his bag and left. Hermione and Ron at his heels. They became right next to him, Hermione slipped her hand into his. He took it and sqeezed it gently thanking her for the comfort. The group made their way through the school to their way towards Charms class.

"Isn't it weird?" Harry asked.

"Snape smiling...that's an understatement Harry." Ron said.

"No, Ronald," Harry smiled and continued. "That my parents are teaching this year."

"Yeah, it _is_ weird. I mean...I don't know if I'd want my parents teaching." Kate said, laughing.

"I don't know what your Dad would teach besides, How to be a Loser 101." Tori said, laughing. The two laughed as the group continued down the hallway towards Charms class. The door was closed and no one was inside so they settled themselves in the hallway. A few people came down the hallway and joined them in sitting against the stone wall. Harry looked around amazed. It was only a month ago he had been in these halls with the founders themselves. He smiled and stood up knowing his mother was coming around the corner. As he did the others looked at him as he went and stood in front of the door. It was quiet in the hall except for the fast paced tapping noises coming from another hallway to the left. Lily turned the corner and into the hallway. The others smiled in amazement.

"Go on in!" Lily called. The class filed in waiting to get assigned seats. Lily came in and went over to her desk. The class took in their new Charms classroom. Everything was the same save the few changes made by Lily. Instead of a stacks of books for little Professor Flitwick to stand on, there was more open space to walk around. As for the books, many tall, dark bookshelfs stood along the walls filled with books on Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Creatures, Defense Spells, and much more. Lily's desk sat where Flitwick's had with a very comfortable chair sitting behind it. The windows had been opened to welcome a short sweet breeze.

"Welcome class!" Lily said, happily and cheerfully. Unlike Umbridge's foe-sweet voice, Lily's was geuiene. A few people said 'Hello.'

"Awe, c'mon! You can do better, I'm sure." Lily said, giggling.

"Good Morning, Professor." The class droned as if they were talking to Umbridge. Lily frowned.

"I just wanted a good morning. Never mind now." She said, smiling. "Now for your assigned seats. This is only so I can learn your names, then you may sit where ever you like. Plus, not to mention, we will, hint hint, be doing a lot of partner work." Lily said. The class brightened at the sound of pratical learning. "When I say your name please sit in the seat down and take out parchment, quill, and ink." She paused and smiled as the class groaned.

"It's just a few simple notes." Lily assured. "Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Lavendar Brown." Lily said, pointing to the first row. Neville and Lavendar's eyes went wide when they realized they were to sit next to a Malfoy. Draco sat down and took out the things Lily told him to take out. The two approached carefully--they didn't hear about the treaty--and when they did Draco smiled at them nicely. "Second row: Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Patty Patil." They took their seats and took out their supplis. "Third row: Milicent Blustrode, Tori Michaelson, Chris Allens, Kate Davidson, and Gregory Goyle." The trio grimaced as they took their seats. "Other side first row: Susane Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Vincent Crabbe, and Justin Finch-Fletchley." The Hufflepuffs all frowned as they took their seats with the two Slytherins. "Ernie McMullan, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, and Lisa Turpin." Lily paused and waited for them to get to their seats before continuing to the last row. "Last row: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Anthony Goldstein, Daphne Greengrass and Sally-Anne Perks."

The rest of the students made their way to their seats. Lily smiled at all of them. Harry smiled back at her with a small wave. Hermione replaced her hand back into his as Lily began class.

"First off, although you may not like it one bit, I want for you to take a few notes on what we will be doing this semester and next semester. Now, I know most of this may be review, but with the times that are coming it's best to master these simple things, just in case." She added, knowing there were deatheater's children in the classroom. "Now, some spells and charms we are going to go over aren't just defence ones, but ones that come in great handy around the house, or just in general. We'll start with the schedule then move onto a small quiz about what you know." Lily said, smiling at the groans. She wrote on the board with neat handwriting for all thirty students to copy. After a few minutes she checked to see if everyone was finished and so they were. Lily handed out a quiz to each student and then told them to begin. Harry looked at his and smiled at the first few questions. _1. What is the charm containing a person to blend in with their surroundings? _He answered the Disillusionment Charm. _2. Name the charm and explain how to produce that drives away Dementors. _The Patronous charm, produced when a happy memory is thought of, drives away Dementors.

'This is so easy!' Harry said in his head.

'I know! For us anyways.' Hermione answered back.


	35. Meetings

I feel so special, I got so many nice reviews! Go me! Anywho, this chapter may be one of the last for a while. Perhaps a few weeks. I've just gotten a book...you may know it. It's not Harry Potter. Although it's long. I'm going to read it for school it's one of the many, but I've always wanted to read the classics. I'm going to read War and Peace. Wish me luck. Also I'm going to read another book and I'm also going on vacation and we're driving and it's a long way there and back, I'm hoping to get the one book done, a few chapters written and most of War and Peace done. I CAN'T BELIEVE JK ROWLING! IF SHE THINKS SHE'S IN TROUBLE ABOUT SIRIUS IN THE LAST BOOK OHO! SHE IS IN FOR IT! ( I got it at midnight and then went home and finsihed it within 21 hours! GO ME)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

Chapter 35: Meetings

The group made their way back to their dorm after dinner. Each silent, reviewing their first day in their minds. Chris annoucned the password and all six each one by one walked through the hidden door. They all took a seat by the fire, it was nice in their common room, they each had their own seat plus more. There were four arm chairs next to the fire plus two couches. Each took a seat were ever they pleased still in silence. Harry, finished processing the day into his mind, was ready to break the silence.

"That was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Harry started.

"Sure was." Ron added. The others nodded in agreement remembering the events, particularly the funny ones.

"Harry, you really are a good teacher." Kate commented, having remembered the memory.

"Thank you. That reminds me..." Harry said, getting up and going into his bedroom. He came back out with his map. "I'll be right back." With that he left. He walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor Common Room. Most had gone to bed but the people he was looking for were sitting by the fire doing last minute homework. The two beaters from last year sat scribbling their potions homework.

"Hey, guys." Harry said, as if he magically appeared, frightening them.

"Oh, hiya, Harry." Andrew said, clutching his heart.

"Hey," Harry said. "I'm going to be scheduling try-outs soon, are your schedules open?" Harry asked. The two looked at each other and then back at Harry.

"Well, you see, we-" Jack said.

"We um..." Andrew said.

"You what?" Harry asked, he wanted to get back to his room.

"Harry, we realize even if we did win last year...that we're no good." Jack said.

"You two are good. If you feel so under cofident then practice more." Harry lied.

"No, Harry, we quit." Andrew said.

"You two don't-" Harry said.

"Harry, we quit." Jack said. Harry nodded.

"If you must. Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Jack said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Alright, maybe next year." He said, then left. Harry walked down the corridor and turned, facing the tapestry. He was about to mutter the password but stopped. Feeling eyes on him he looked around caustiously. Someone rounded the corner in the darkness, coming towards him. He braced himself for the worst, just in case it was a deatheater's child.

"Harry!" It whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"You should know you told me to come here!" He said approaching. Harry muttered the password and beckoned the figure in through the door. The only light in the common room was from the fire. He whispered to their visitor.

"Sorry I forgot." Harry said.

"Who are you talking to?" Kate asked, she sitting closest to the door's small hallway to their common room.

"My imaginary friend his name is Frank," said Harry sarcastically. "No, I forgot Draco was coming tonight."

"Oh. Hey, Draco." Kate said. Everyone else greeted with similar responses.

"So what's going on?" Draco asked, sitting back on the couch.

"Well, I wanted to fill you in on the D.A." Harry said.

"Let's go, Harry!" Ron shouted from the common room. Harry had left his door open the previous night.

"I don't wanna go to class!" He shouted back.

"Do you think either one of us want to? Well, except for Hermione, she's already down at breakfast," said Ron.

"Hermione's down there before you?" Harry asked, sitting up raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, so please hurry." Ron said.

"Fine," grumbled Harry. He got up grabbed his books and walked towards the corridor door.

"Err, Harry?" Ron began. "Forget something?"

"No, come on." Harry said, walking out through the door and out from behind the tapestry. Ron shrugged and held his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, turning the corner and waving his hand. His pajamas changed into the uniform.

"Well, nothing now." said Ron, slightly disappointed. Harry smiled and engaged Ron in talk about the Michael and Jack quitting the team.

"Serves 'em right, they weren't at all good." Ron said, as the two turned into the Great Hall.

"You weren't the best player either, Ron." Ginny said, walking in behind them.

"You didn't even make the team until Harry was banned." Ron snapped.

"I never tried out that's why, smart one." Ginny said. Ron opened his mouth to respond but Dumbledore stood tapping his glass. Harry found this rather odd, considering he wasn't usually here in the mornings. The three found spots to sit down at; with Hermine, Neville, Tori, Chris, and Kate.

"I have an important announcement." Dumbledore said, Harry looked at him with a blank face. "Early this morning, several deatheaters broke out of Azkaban." Whispers broke out in the Great Hall, Harry looked over at Draco who shrugged, he must've not heard a thing about it.

"Yes, yes, but always know you are safe at Hogwarts," He paused, and continued. "I'd like to ask that for the time being, please don't wander the grounds after dusk unless accompanied by an adult." Dumbledore said, glancing at the trio. They did their best to look innocent. Owls soared in and dropped off letters, packages, and Daily Prophets. Harry glanced at Hermione who still got the Daily Prophet, as did Tori. Ron had taken this time to begin eating.

"Oh no!" Tori said, she had started at the back since Hermione started at the front.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Look." She laid out the Daily Prophet so everyone could see.

"Fudge was kicked out of office!" Harry asked.

"Dat as gna appen neays cus ad aid e as alin art." Ron said.

"Ron! Swallow!" Ginny and Hermoine shouted. Ron gulped down the food, which Harry thought was impossible to do.

"That was gonna happen anyways because Dad said he was falling apart." Ron repeated, with a glare at the two for yelling at him.

"See was that so hard?" Hermione asked. Ron opened his mouth to respond but was interupted.

"Who's going to replace him?" Harry cut in.

"It doesn't say." Chris said, he had started to read the article.

"It looks like they're going to have an election." Hermione said, she was a much faster reader than any of them.

"They haven't chosen canidates for it yet." Tori said.

"Well, who would be a choice?" Neville piped up; he had been going through a rather large package, delievered by a weary looking owl.

"That's a good question the only person I can think of would be-" Hermoine gasped.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Well, possibly...I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"Hermione, sweetheart..." Harry said.

"Don't get all mushy." Kate said. Harry ignored her and continued.

"Please, let us help you in thinking." Harry said.

"Well, isn't Percy a juniour minister?" Hermione asked.

"No way!" Ginny and Ron both shouted standing up.

"He'd fire dad in an instant." Ginny said.

"Who'd run against him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. The teens were left in silence.

"What about your dad?" Tori asked.

"He'd get fired by our-" started Ron.

"No, I mean, he could run." Tori said. The two Weasleys laughed.

"Dad couldn't," laughed Ginny.

"Well why not?" Chris asked.

"It's not that simple," explained Ginny. "Dad isn't...what's the word I'm looking for? Don't get me wrong, he's a smart man, but he's not the polictical type."

"Oh." Chris and Tori said. Breakfast passed quietly. After they were done, Ginny parted with Luna to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts, as the seven (including Neville) joined up with Draco and headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was able to get Draco back in, and he would be receiving an egg if he so wished.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. Now yer all 'ceived and egg over yer summers. Did everyone's atch?" Hagrid began. Everyone raised their hand for those who had hatched, except Draco. "I'll...err...have ter get'cher one after class then. As fer the rest of yer lot, bring yers to class wit'cu tamorra" The rest of class was used by going over some of the essays and procedures for taking care of these animals. At the end of class Hagrid gave Draco an egg. Next they had a free period, Harry told the rest just to go up to the dorm without him, he needed to make a quick detour. He made his way to the kitchens.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby shouted, rushing to him.

"Hey, Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is most happy to see Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Really, why?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is hearing about the treaty between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Dobby wants to know if this is true." said Dobby eagerly.

"Yes it is, Dobby." Harry said, not sure how Dobby will react.

"Dobby knew! Dobby knew! Little Malfoy tis not so bad! Dobby knew!" Dobby shouted in happiness.

"Hey, Dobby, not to damper your mood, but can I have another thing of milk and meat?" Harry asked.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter." Dobby bowed low to the ground with his nose hitting the floor, before running off to get a tray and the things Harry asked for.

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, taking the tray.

"No trouble." He said, bowing again.

"Please don't bow, Dobby, I'm your friend." Harry said.

"Sorry." He smiled and ran off to go and work on lunch. Harry walked into the corridor and carried the tray out into the Entrance Hall and passed Ginny and Luna, they were on their way to their next class.

"Harry! James is the best teacher ever!" Ginny said, when they first spotted Harry.

"Harry, you're almost as bad as Ron, what's with all the food we just had breakfast?" Luna said.

"This isn't for me. It's for our pets upstairs." Harry explained.

"Oh." They both said.

"Where are you two heading?" Harry asked.

"Potions." Ginny said, coldly.

"Don't worry, he's lightened up a little, I err...saw him smile yesterday." Harry said.

"WHAT!" The two choursed.

"Look, I need to feed all the little guys, so bye!" Harry said, rushing off.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny said, going after him.

"What?" He whined and stomped his foot jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, Harry began to explain what happened the previous day. The two were rushing off to class in amazement. Harry started up the stairs with his tray. He smiled to himself on the fourth floor landing, he forgot about the passage way. Ah well, he thought. He kept going up the stairs. Harry mentally kicked himself when he saw Cho on the sixth floor landing, all by herself. Uh oh, Harry thought.

"Oh, Harry. How are you?" She asked, in a foe sweet voice.

"Err...good, how are you?" He replied, trying to be polite.

"I'm good, I just wanted to ask, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, do you want to go with me?" Cho asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry, I can't." He said, continuing up the stairs.

"Why not?" asked Cho, trying to look pretty.

"I have a girlfriend." Harry said.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Cho said.

"Yeah, but unlike you I acutally love her." Harry said, his pace quickening.

"I loved Michael Corner, it just wasn't working." Cho said. Harry shook his head. He turned down the seventh floor corridor, Cho was still following him. "Please, just give me a chance." Harry passed the tapestry muttering the password and rounded the corner. He made a circle through the corridors and then hurrily when behind the tapestry and through the door before Cho saw him. He walked into the common room and everyone looked at him.

"That took a long time, where were you?" Ron asked. Godric came over to Harry with his bowl in mouth. Harry explained what happened as he cut up the chicken and split it between Godric, Rosie, Dustin, Rosie, Tiger, and Tobey. He also poured out the milk into a big saucer.

"We're going to have to start taking them to our classes and such tomorrow, Hagrid said it was our homework." Hermione said, trying to make converstation other than the whole Cho incident.

"Something about bonding and training them." Kate said.

"So, Draco how's your egg?" Harry asked. Draco held up a slightly pink egg.

"It'll hatch within a week I believe at that rate. How's it going in the Slytherin house?" asked Harry.

"Alright for now, a few have been giving me odd looks. To be honest I'm a little afraid that they're going to attack. A few have come up to me and say they want to be part of the unity." Draco said.

"Can you look at this list and make sure that they're clean." Harry said, conjuring the list out of no where of Slytherin canidates for the D.A..

"Harry, Snape already said they were alright." Hermione said.

"I've never trusted Snape, Hermione." Harry said. Draco looked over the list and nodded.

"They're alright." interupted Draco, handing list back to Harry.

"Good, tomorrow we'll have to start tell old members and recruit new ones. I'm scheduling try-outs for Saturday." Started Harry.

"Our's is Friday night." piped Draco.

"Luna said Ravenclaw's is on Sunday morning and Hufflepuff has the pitch after they're done. I'm going to set first meeting for Saturday night after dinner. It's just a quick meeting to introduce new members and explain what's going on." Harry said.

"I'll start on the Slytherins if you want." Draco said. Harry gave him the list back. "Just from this list?" Harry nodded.

"We'll get Luna to recruit from Ravenclaw, all we need is someone from Hufflepuff. How about Justin? Susan or Hannah." Harry began pacing.

"That works, I think we can get Neville to help with that one." Hermione said. Everyone gave her a strange look. "Well Neville gets along with most Hufflepuffs because of his skills in Herbology."

"Ohhhh." Everyone said.

"Hermione I know you made those coins last year we'll have to make more. And possibly those neckalaces so that way when we're fighting they work like the Order Neckalaces. Can you manage?" Leader Harry was starting to take over. Hermione nodded looking rather eager to start. "Chris, Kate, and Tori since you three don't really know people and know about their backrounds you'll have to have different jobs. I want you to help Hermione with the coins and neckalaces. Ron you'll have to help recruit and help me with try-out plans and such. We'll have meetings, us seven, every now and then to check on progress." Harry said.

"We have to get to class," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"What do we have?" Harry asked.

"Advance History of Magic." Hermione answered.

"Tell me again why you're taking that?" Ron said.

"To find out what Voldemort has been up to these past couple of years and all that stuff." Harry said. "What are you taking?"

"Muggle Studies, I figured it'd be useful." Ron said.

"Have fun." Harry said. The other trio were taking Divination. Harry wished them luck, they had Trelawney rather than Firenze. Harry and Hermoine grabbed their bags and their pets. Harry put on Godric's collar and leash. It was a rule you had to keep your pets on a leash unless they had signed permission from a teacher because their pet had good behaviour. Unless it was a bird. Harry led Godric out through the door and into the corridor. Hermione followed Harry out and they walked to class hand in hand. They bumped into Tonks on their way. Today she had firery red hair with gold streaks. The way she spoke she seemed as if she were in a bad mood. She said a quick hello and was gone. She had been delievering something to Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione got to class a little early. Harry was starting to regret this, he remembered how boring it had been the previous years. Harry and Hermione found seats next to each other and waited for class to begin. A young woman walked in wearing canary yellow robes matching her blonde hair.

"Oh," She said, suprised. "I didn't think there would be such eager students. Hold on, Minevra told me about one, Hermione Granger?" She questioned. Hermione was suprised McGonagall mentioned her name to someone. She smiled shyly and spoke.

"Yes, that's me." Hermione said.

"And you must be Harry Potter, you look so much like James but you have-"

"Lily's eyes?" Harry finished for her. "Yeah, everyone would tell me that since I've come to Hogwarts."

"I bet your happy to have parents, huh?" She asked.

"Definatly." Harry said, then there was a silence where Hermione and Harry looked at the woman trying to figure out who she was and why she was here.

"Oh, pardon my manners, I'm your teacher. Professor Binns only teaches 1st-5th years, I teach above that. I'm surprised you're here of all people, Harry. You know probably half of the things we're going to learn all year." said she, confusing Harry.

"How so?" He asked.

"Most of it has to do with You-Know-Who. We will talk about you sometimes as well. I'm sure you know of his encounters after the night you defeated him." The new professor said.

"Well yeah, seeing as I was involved with all of them. So I automatically get an A plus on every paper past that?" Harry said, jokingly.

"Well, we'll see how good you recall all the events. I suppose that's why you're here isn't it? To learn of You-Know-Who's reign time?" asked the professor.

"Well, yes acutally. I want to learn Voldemort's-" Harry was interrupted by a gasp from the teacher.

"You speak his name! After everything he's done to you!"

"Well, there's no reason to fear his name. Even Dumbledore says fear the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Harry said, pausing because he just used a quote from a man he was currently still mad at.

"You are braver than they mentioned," She walked behind the desk picking up the register. "Hermione, I've got a question for you." Hermione had raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Minevra, Professor McGonagall, told me you were the brightest witch of the age. I need help with something. I can't seem to find nor do I have the time to find a certain person. I was wondering if you would like to help." Professor said.

"Sure." Hermione responded.

"Harry, I'm sure you could help too. I need you to find the whereabouts of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." She asked. Harry--who was under his desk tying Godric's leash to the desk--hit his head on the desk really hard.

"Owe." Harry said, quietly.

"Something wrong?" Asked their new professor. Hermione had gotten up from her desk and was kneeling next to Harry, who was massaging his scalp. She ran her hand from his forehead and over his head. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine." He said, reading her mind. Harry then remembered why he had hit his head.

"Why is it you want to contact them?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see, I have these two friends who found out I would be teaching you. Well," She hesitated, greatly. She must've known it was going to be very akward moment.

"They knew you'd be teaching me and you wanted to know if I could help them find out?" Harry inputted.

"Yes, you see they were girlfriends of them long ago, but much happened and they were-" She began. Harry took a gasp. Hermione looked at him with question, he gave her a look as if to tell her he'd tell her later.

"If you don't mind, do you think I could have their addresses, I'd like to owl them first." Harry said. The professor nodded and went to her desk and started to scribble the address onto some parchment. Some students started filling into the room. The professor began writing somethings onto the chalkboard first was her name.

Professor Keller

Advanced History of Magic

"Today, we are just going to go over somethings the class already knows." Began Professor Keller. She passed out a test as the class groaned. "Music to my ears!" She said laughing.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Harry said, walking down the corridor, holding Hermione's hand.

"That's because you have a very imaginative imagination." Hermione said.

"That's a good thing though isn't it?" Harry asked.

"In some ways." Hermione laughed. Harry pouted.

"Fine," He said, stomping off sarcastically.

"Harry, cut it out." Hermione said, giggling.

"No, you'll just insult me again!" Harry said, breaking into a run, Godric trying to keep up since the leash was getting in his way. Harry instantly stopped, causing Hermione to run into him. Both fell to the ground laughing. Harry banished their books to the common room and helped Hermione up. The two headed down for lunch. Godric and Rosie weren't use to being on leashes. Once there Harry and Hermione sat down, while Godric and Rosie hopped up onto the table and Harry poured them some milk into a bowl no one was using. Hermione took some turkey and put it on a plate no one was using. Harry began filling Ron, Luna (she had taken to sitting over at the Gyrffindor table during meals), Draco (he had decided to sit with them too), and Ginny about what Professor Kelling asked him and Hermione to do.

"Well are you?" Draco asked.

"What do you think, Ratface!" Dustin yelled at Draco.

"I'm not going to argue with a over-grown ferret." Draco said.

"Look who's talking." Dustin muttered. Ron had stuffed more food into his mouth in order to stop him from laughing. Godric was laughing at the two, it was coming out like a pur.

"Anyway, I'm not sure yet. Remus is doing just fine with Tonks and Sirius is back into dating now that his name is cleared, they're both in the order and personally I don't think they need any confusion." Harry said.

"Harry, you do have a point, but they were in love, they were planning on marrying." Hermione said, watching Ron try to swallow a great big mouthful of food.

"I know, but...maybe..." Harry said, his eyes catching someone. "I'll ask Dad." Harry got up, Godric followed in pursuit, and went over to James. Harry scooped up the leash handle and sat in his mother's seat next to his father and began telling him everything.

"I don't know either, but you should know Remus and Tonks broke up last night." James said, feeding Godric bits of food.

"That's why she was ticked this morning. We, Hermione and I, bumped into her this morning. She didn't seem like she was in a good mood either." Harry said.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked.

"That's what I came to you for!" Harry exclaimed. James laughed and smiled at him.

"I know, I was teasing you. Remus may take a little time to settle down and Sirius will be there to help him out and such. You may want to wait until maybe October first. He'll be getting over his," James looked around. "Incident, and-"

"Everyone here knows he's a werewolve, maybe not the first years, but they know." Harry explained.

"Oh, well anyway he'll already be over it, maybe a little weak. Perhaps we should wait a few days after for that matter." James thought allowed.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to owl them first and make sure of their names and if you could tell me their names and something about Sirius and Remus only they'd know, well I mean we know, but only they would know since they're not in the loop persay." Harry asked.

"How about this, we find out their addresses and on one of the weekends, you and I will go to their flat and we'll interigate them the Potter way." James said, with a wicked grin that was only of course used to be funny.

"Haha, very funny." Harry commented.

"So what class are you going to after lunch?" James interigated, changing the subject.

"We don't have any classes until tomorrow morning, Double Potions, Lunch, then Charms." Harry said, seeing Lily come into the hall. She stopped by and said hello to everyone and petted Rosie.

"Sixth year is the easiest year ever in all of the Hogwarts years." James said. "Just think in my mind it was only two years ago that I graduated."

"That's weird, Hi, Mum." Harry said, Lily leaned down and kissed his scar.

"Hello, sweetie." She said, Harry got up and offered his chair to his mother.

"No it's okay, finish your converstation." Lily said.

"Actually we're pretty much done, just, Harry, finish up that assignment I gave you." He said with a wink.

"Yes, Professor." Harry mocked.

"Oi, don't call me that!" James said.

"Professor, professor, professor..." Harry repeated. James twitched his wand and Harry's hair turned pink. Harry waved his hand, sort of like magicians do, a little gum ball appeared out of no where. He popped it into his mouth and his hair turned back to black.

"Stupid Weasley sweets!" James muttered, as Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table. Then he explained what the plan was. They all figured it was something for James and Harry to do by themselves and didn't offer to help.

That afternoon Harry finished all homework and began working on Try-Out posters. Ron said he'd was going to start on all his homework for Potions. Harry laughed at that, he was sure he'd come back and find him playing chess or something. Harry at the moment was going out to look for old members and new members. He was heading to the library in order to see if anyone members were there. There were a few that he passed them whispering check your coin. He had Hermione set it the previous night.

Saturday came faster than Harry had wanted it to. They had managed to get a lot done in their first week. Many members had been notified, new members had joined. Hermione, Chris, Kate, and Tori had been worn out from getting many neckalaces and coins done before Saturday.

"Ready, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry had been in his bathroom brushing his teeth. Ron was standing in the doorway very eager to get down to the pitch. They were going two hours early to practice. It was only them, they so far were the only Gryffindor team members. They had no chasers, and no beaters.

"Yeah." Harry said, after spitting out his mouth wash. He grabbed his broom and followed Ron out his bedroom door. Godric and Dustin were sitting on the arm chair waiting for them. Harry grabbed the leash as did Ron.

"I gotta get Dad to give us permission to take off the leashes. I hate them and Godric hates them." Harry said.

"Me too, although it does save Dustin from going around insulting everyone he sees." Ron said, laughing.

"Look who's talking, Carrot-top!" Dustin shouted.

"Haha." Ron said. The two argued all the way out to the pitch. Harry picked up Godric and kicked off into the air. Godric growled, not expecting that sudden leave of the ground. Harry flew him up and into the stands and tied his leash to a bench.

"Sorry, but the rules say I have to tie you up, unless I have written permission." Harry said. Harry had conjured a blanket and put it on the ground, Godric walked around it and dipped under a fold and popped back out. He purred in thanks.

"Wish me luck, I have to pick five people today out of who knows how many." Harry said.

'Good luck.' Godric said.

"Thanks." Harry said, flying off towards the box Ron had gotten out on the ground. Ron at the moment was putting Dustin up with Godric. His blanket came out a little bad, but it was good otherwise.

"How do you conjure properly, I keep messing up!" Ron said.

"Just clear your mind and only think of how you want of what you want." Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, not just what but how, I forgot." Ron said. Harry dipped down and grabbed the quaffle out of the box. Ron flew over to the hoops and braced for what was coming. Harry charmed the quaffle to fly through one of the hoops at random. Harry let the snitch go as Ron blocked the first one. He watched Ron for a couple minutes before looking for the snitch.

"Wow, Harry, did you expect this?" Ron asked, flying next to Harry. There had to be thirty Gryffindors waiting to try-out.

"No, I was expecting about twenty, not thirty!" Harry said. They were talking rather loudly, it was hard for Ron and Harry to talk to each other. Harry called for attention, they all quieted down.

"Alright, if you are trying out for Chaser make a line over there," He said, pointing to his left. "If you want to be a beater go over there." Harry said, pointing to the stands. They began try-outs about 15 people wanted to be chasers and 15 wanted to be beaters. Luckily James and Sirius showed up to help. They would judge the chasers while Harry would fly with them. Soon enough they were all done, Ginny had been one of the top five, definatly in Harry's opinion.

"I'd say Ginny is definatly on the team." said Harry to the other three.

"Surely." Sirius said, Harry felt a little bad not telling him about Professor Keller and her friends.

"I think that Jessie and that third year...Natalie McDonald are pretty good too." Ron said.

"I'd agree, let's get the beaters done and then we'll post the players tonight." Harry said.

"Beaters! Switch places with the chasers!" Harry called out. Harry and Ron flew back down from the stands. Harry and Ron flew around tossing back and forth with the quaffle and the beaters had to protect them from the bludgers. Ron once had to be healed by James on account a bludger had knocked him out and broke his nose. Now it was just a nose bleed and a large bruise on his face. He was plugging nose at the moment.

"I'd say Kate and Tori." James said.

"Definatly I wonder where they learned to bat like that." Harry wondered aloud.

"Thank you for trying out! We'll post a notice in the common room later!" Harry said. "As for you, Ron, I suggest we get you up to the dorm and use the healing end of one of the skiving snack treats." Harry said.

"We'll talk to you later?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, you have to promise not to tell Dumbledore." Harry began.

"Ooh Pronglet's being bad!" James said.

"Ooh!" Sirius said.

"Seriously!" Harry said.

"Fine." Both said.

"We're having our first meeting tonight, if you want to stop by, you just have to go to the room of requirement." Harry said. He explained where to find it and such.

"See you." Harry said.

"Bye, Pronglet!" Both called.

"Prongs, have you noticed something about him?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean, Padfoot?" Asked the other.

"Well, usually I know if he's hiding something I can tell. Call it godfather intuition." Sirius said.

"Don't fret, Padfoot." James said.

Harry sat at dinner rather nervous. He was about to start teaching again and he wasn't sure about new recruits and if they could be trusted. Hermione looked at him and knew his expression. She rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It'll be fine." She said. Lily and James smiled at them.

"I've got a question Harry." Draco said, he again was sitting with them.

"Shoot." Harry said.

"My Mum wanted to see you. She didn't say why, but she does." Draco said, a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, we'll stop by her room before the meeting." Harry said, thankful to get his mind off the meeting. Hermion struck up converstation about try-outs. It helped Harry only a little because he still had to worry about letting people down.

"I'm going to go up to the dorm, I just don't feel hungry." Harry said. Hermione moved to get up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She sat back down with a nod. Harry picked up the end of Godric's leash. He was still busy eating, Harry grabbed the bowl and brought it with him. Harry must've been walking fast because poor Godric was tripping over his leash.

"You know what." Harry said. "Since when did I ever follow the rules?" Harry asked, to no one in particular. He bent down and took off the leash. Godric nuzzled his leg in thanks. The two went into the cupboard and to the dormitory. Harry flopped onto the couch and Godric jumped up and walked onto his stomach. He curled up into a ball and got ready for a nap. The fire was so warm and peaceful. Harry put the bowl on the coffee table and took out a carrot. Godric cracked an eye open as Harry put the carrot close to his face. Godric lifted his head and took the carrot in his mouth and ate it. Harry kept feeding him some of the beef stew. Eventually he fell asleep as did Godric. An hour later he felt something on his face, he brushed it away. Again he felt it, it was something licking him. He laughed a little.

"Stop, Godric." Harry said. It then began licking his neck. "Cut it out, Godric." Harry whined. He felt something nip his ear.

"Ow!" Harry said, sitting up. Rosie was smiling mishceviously up at him, from his lap. She was in a play pounce position, her low playful growl arising. Harry barred his teeth and growled back. She pounced onto his chest. He grabbed her and held her at arms length.

"Where's Godric." Harry asked. Rosie jumped off his chest and onto the coffee table. She picked up a note in her teeth and jumped back onto his chest and held the note to where he could read it.

Meet us in front of the Great Hall.

Love

The Gang

"So they've got Godric and left you to wake me up?" Harry asked, she jumped off him after dropping the note and ran into his room. Harry got up and put the note into the fire and followed her. She was inside his wardrobe; her teeth tugging at his Order cloak. It fell on top of her. She moved from underneath it and dragged it over to Harry. He took it and put it on. Rosie went back into the common room and got his wand and brought it to him, without putting teeth marks into the wood.

"Thank you." Harry said. He went back into his room and got a treat for her. He stopped in front of a mirror. His clothes were definatly wrinkled. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and he waved his hand and his jeans changed to a different pair and his shirt changed to a green long sleeve shirt.

"Is this good teacher clothes?" Harry asked, Rosie seemed to consider it and nodded.

"Let's go." Harry said. He walked towards the cupboard and arrived in front of the Great Hall. Everyone stood there in their Order cloaks, save Draco and Luna.

"Harry." Hermione said, first to notice him.

"Hey," Harry greeted her with a kiss.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked.

"Terrific," said Harry.

"We're going to see Draco's Mum before we go to the meeting," explained Hermione, as they made their way to the dungeons. They came to a mirror on the wall.

"Unity." Draco pronounced. It reflected a door on the opposite wall. They turned around and there was a new door. They walked through it and it disappeared as they continued into a small sitting room. A woman with blonde hair with a small baby in her arms sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth with Draco's little brother. He too shared the Malfoy's blonde hair and pale complection. Although he was smiling at the site of all the people.

"Hello." Her voice was pleasant, and no longer harsh nor snobby. The baby in her arms smiled up at all the teenagers. Draco went and took the baby from his mother as she got up to greet everyone and say her peace.

"I wanted Draco to bring you here so I could say something." Narcissa spoke. "I'm sorry we treated your family horribly." She said to Ron and Ginny. "I'm sorry for how we spoke of you." He said to Hermione and Harry. "I'm sorry for how my ex-husband attacked you and helped in the murder of your parents." Narcissa said.

"I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault, but I admitt it takes a brave person to apoligize." Harry said.

"You're family was forgiven by us." Ron said.

"As for how you spoke of me, don't worry about it. Words can be powerful, but after a while it doesn't bother as much." Hermione said. Narcissa looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Thank you." She said. Draco was smiling and his little brother, Brandon, clapped. Everyone laughed at his action.

"So," Wiping her eyes, Narcissa spoke. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're going to a meeting, Mum." Draco said, and began explaining what was going on. He had handed Hermione his little brother. Hermione smiled as the little boy smiled up at her. When she smiled at him, he giggled. He was so tiny, he was definatly younger than Faith had been when he first met her. Brandon was passed around until he ended up with Harry. Harry was afraid to hold him, he looked so fragile. He used his arm to support the neck and held him.

A strange thing happened. He reached up and touched his scar, Harry had a split vision. He saw where he was and what people were doing, but he also saw a memory. He was looking up into the face of Draco. He looked frightened, he said Bye, be good. He was put back down and Draco left. He had looked quite beat up. His eyes were refocused. He blinked a few times until his vision became clear.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I think I just saw a memory of Brandon's." Harry said.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Something with you saying goodbye and be good." Harry said,

"He remembered that?" Draco said, amazed.

The group after saying a quick good-bye rushed off to the Room of Requirement. The meeting began as soon as everyone got there. Harry made everyone put down their names on a piece of paper which was next to a sneak-o-scope. Luckily it never went off. Harry explained why some people were here and about the upcoming war. Harry made it into a ceromony. He would call a name and they would come up, get a coin--if they already didn't have one--and a neckalace. The neckalaces were terrific, they had a lightning bolts crossed with a wand making a crude X. On the back it would have the person's name, health, and house. James and Sirius showed up after a while to watch from the shadows. Many questions were asked as Harry spoke about what they were to learn, all of which he answered and some he couldn't. Finally the meeting was over and Harry was on his way back to bed, but first a quick talk with his father about a plan he was creating in his head.


	36. Secrets

I still haven't finished War and Peace instead I read Crime and Punishment! In the book someone has the nickname Squib! I was laughing when I read it! I wonder if that's were J.K. came up with it... I gotta finsihed this I'm going to Oktoberfest today...so...anywho, here's the chapter...enjoy...

Happy Birthday Hermione!

Chapter 36: Surprises (again)

Harry was making his way back after the short private meeting with his father. He was now on his way to double potions. He had left a note to everyone that he had gotten up early and already had left and don't wait for him. He and his father had arranged plans to meet early this morning for two plans. They were both, he crossed his fingers, were going to go off without a hitch. Harry slowly made his way down to the potions classroom, he skipped breakfast. Luckily, he walked in two minutes before Snape did. Today they were making a clever concoction, Pepper-Up potion. It was rather complicated but quick to make and very useful as they had all at one point had used it. Harry had found this of a little complicated, but didn't mess up...luckily. As soon as class was dismissed Harry, Hermione, Draco, Tori, Chris, and Kate, all headed up to lunch, Harry more eager than the rest.

"I'm just guessing, Harry," Began Hermione. "You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope." Harry said, smiling and holding her hand.

"Why not?" She aksed, he knew if they were standing still and facing one another her hands would be on her hips. Harry pulled her off to the side and told everyone else to go on and meet up with Ron, Luna, and Ginny. Harry put his hands--caustiously--on her hands that were on her hips and gently pryed them into his. He brought them both up to his face and kissed them.

"If I told you, I'd have to lie, and I don't really want to do that. Mione, don't worry about it. This year I may not tell you everything...but I will certainly try to." Harry said, looking straight into her eyes.

"It won't still stop me from asking." Hermione said, as slyly as she could, Harry's eyes were radiating with raw emotion and power. She knew it was something not to bug him about for a while. She thought for a moment and figured it had to do with their new professor's assignment. They stayed there for a little longer staring into each other's eyes. A few people walked past them, smiling, scorning, whispering, and much more. Harry suddenly dropped her hands and moved closer and leaned down and kissed her. It had been a moment before she responded.

-------------

Great Hall...

"Wait, where are they?" Ron asked again. Ginny looked at her brother as if with that look saying you're-such-an-idiot-I-want-to-slap-you-upside-the-head look. Kate took great joy in what he said.

"Harry,..." She paused. "And,...-pause-...Hermione-" Kate was saying slowly before Ron interuptted her.

"No, I mean you left them were? Alone?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Err...yeah, you see he pulled her off to the side because she was asking questions as to what he's been up to lately." Tori explained.

"Yeah, she even put her hands on her hips and I'm sure if she had and extra arm, she would've wagged a finger at him." Draco said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny asked.

"I tried to sit at my own table, but they were all saying snide remarks and such. Well...not all..." Draco said, taking the seat next to Ginny, who was sitting next to Luna, who was sitting next to Ron.

"Awe." Ginny said, she gave him a hug, both blushed. Harry and Hermione came in, holding hands and smiling. They too sat down, but on the opposite side of the four, to help balance the people out, it was easier to talk that way. Although they made it five on one side and four on the other. Harry immediatly dug into the sandwiches and potato chips that were there.

"Where are the Doritios?" Chris asked. A/N: I can't spell! lol

"Doritios?" Ron questioned, and if Ron didn't know that wasn't a good sign, when talking about food.

"It's a type of chip. They're the best, besides Goldfish which are more like a cracker, which I don't see here either." Tori explained. "We'll jus thave to fix that." She looked from one end of the table to the other, then to the head and other tables. No one was directly looking at them. She pointed her finger twice and appeared on the table two bowls of food. One contained orangy-red, triangular shaped chips. The other were yellow/orange fish shaped crackers, but smaller. The three Americans dug into these bowls and galdly enjoyed the snacks. The others shrugged and tried a sample from each. They all went back for more. These snacks were addicting...

------

After lunch...free period...except for Ron...he had two free periods that morning...he had just woken up before lunch...much to the rests' annoyance

Everyone plopped onto a couch or armchair in the hideaway common room. Luna and Ginny had to go to another class and Draco had made a quick run to the library. They were already starting to feel stressed from all the work the teachers were putting on them for O.W.L.s. Harry was carelessly waving his hand making things levitate, move, come alive, open and close, and all sorts of things. Harry stopped all those things and decided to do what many people couldn't. He looked into the fire and sensed it, though of it's properties, and guided it. The mentors had tought him a little elemental magic. Fire was the hardest, he knew how to manipulate it, but not create it--without a match or spell first. He got the fire to transform into a lions head, he made it roar.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione asked, cracking an eye open. He let the fire slip back into the form of flames.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, I was adding wood to the fire.

"Oh, I thought I saw...oh nevermind." Hermione said. The other trio hadn't been paying attention until it had roared, none had seen what Harry had done. Myddrin had told him to use it only in secret until it was most needed. Especially if their name was Harry Potter. Feeling a little drained Harry climbed over the back of the couch Hermione was on and slid in behind her and put an arm around her. The two fell asleep while the other three finished up their potions homework. The portrait door opened and in walked two men who had been visiting their other best friends and dropping off documents to the headmaster.

"Hey, you lot!" Sirius greeted loudly, not seeing Harry and Hermione sleeping.

"SHHHHH!" The trio sounded.

"What?" Sirius whispered.

"They're sleeping." Kate said, pointing to the two sleeping teens. Sirius quickly established a glint in his eye. Remus caught this, after soon taking in Harry's appearance.

"Sirius, no." Remus warned, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Awe, why not, Remy?" Sirius asked, as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"Look at Harry, he must've used some serious power today-" Remus said.

"He used some of my power?" Sirius suggested with a smirk.

"I'm not _joking_," Remus said, careful not to say serious. "He must've used some-look at your godson, Sirius!" Sirius had taken his wand out to conjure something. Sirius cocked his head, looking at his godson and noticed how pale his face looked and how exhusted it appeared.

"Such a good oppurtune moment, gone..." Sirius whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean, he hasn't done anything all day that could do that to him." Tori spoke, quitely at first. "The only thing he was doing was simple things, nothing that could tire him to that extent."

"She's right, nothing that he's done today could do that, and he didn't look like that before this free period.

"Maybe he _did _have something to do with that roar." Kate suggested.

"Roar? What roar?" Remus asked.

"We don't know, he said he was adding wood to the fire." Hermione spoke, surprising a few.

"We thought you were asleep. Wait, is Harry really asleep?" Sirius asked. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes," She said, relieving everyone in the room.

"Good, he doesn't like it when we talk about him." Remus said, smirking. "That' would've been too pretty." He added. The others laughed quietly. Hermione tried to sit up but Harry wouldn't let her move.

"I swear he could give the jaws of life a run for their money." Hermione said, trying to pry his arm from around her. The others laughed, again in a quiet manner. No matter how hard she tried the stronger he got.

"Hermione, try this." Chris said, handing her a potion.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, before taking the potion.

"It's muscle relaxant potion." Remus said, recongizing it at once. Chris handed Hermione an eye dropper, she sucked some of the bright blue liquid into the eye dropper and put some in Harry's mouth. It'd also help him regain some strength quicker, she thought. Harry immediatly relaxed and Hermione was able to slip out. She smoothed her uniform and tried to unwrinkle it. She waved her hand and a new one was in it's place.

"That's better." She smiled.

"How long does the potion last for?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Chris began.

"We're not sure." Tori said for him.

"We haven't tested it yet." Kate said.

"Oh this is just brilliant." Sirius said, thinking of different ways Lily could kill him.

"We're dead." Remus said. "If Lily finds out what we've done-"

"We've got James next then Lily, by then it should where off." Tori said.

"True, but if we're in the building she likes to check up on James's classes!" Sirius paniced.

"Then leave!" Chris suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, but she'll know something is up!" Remus said.

"Hermione, is there a counter-potion?" Sirius asked. Hermione had been biting her lip for the past five minutes racking her memory for a solution.

"Not one I can think of. Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Neither can I." Remus said.

"We're dead." Sirius said, bluntly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Poor Harry, his mother's going to end up in Azkaban, his godfather and pretty-much an uncle dead. Great I get to die again! That's not fair!" Sirius babbled.

"Poor Harry will have to be raised by James." Remus said. The two burst out laughing.

"You mean, Harry will have to raise James. Or James deal with Harry or Harry deal with James rather." Sirius laughed, falling over.

"Who would kill whom first, do you think?" Remus asked, joining his friend on the ground, still laughing.

"Why would they try to kill each other?" Kate asked.

"Those two would try to prank each other and oh I could see it now." Sirius said. "Could you imagine if use three tried to raise Harry ourselves without Lily? Harry'd be in massive trouble by now!" He added. "I'm glad Lily's around to keep us straight."

"Remember the time...uh oh." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"James'll kill us too!" Remus shouted.

"You're right! Remember the time when we put a calming draught in Harry's bottle once?" Sirius yelled, he was a step away from ripping out his hair and having a panic attack.

"You did what?" Hermione asked. The door opened and everyone was deadly silent.

"What's going on? Hey Remus, hey Sirius." Draco said.

"Thank Merlin it's only you." Remus sighed.

"What's going on?" Draco repeated.

"We gave Harry a muscle relaxer that we don't know how long it'll last and you've got your next class in...MY MERLIN!" Remus said, checking his watch. Harry's eyes opened, the relaxer hadn't effected him yet.

"What's going on?" He asked. He stood up and walked over towards Sirius but his legs gave out. Sirius dove and caught him. "What theeee heeeeel?" His words slurred as he struggled to get up. He stood up with the help of Sirius and tried to walk but fell again and Sirius stood him up still holding on to him. Harry's words were definatly incoherant now. It just sounded like babble.

"You're next class is in 10 minutes and this relaxer is just kicking in!" Sirius said, dropping Harry on the couch. He paced the room repeating oh my Merlin over and over. Harry was looking at Hermione and kept babbling. He tried to move his hand but he couldn't. He focused and with all his energy (it was weak from the potion) he made the quill on the table, where the other trio were doing their homework, start writing on the parchment.

"What's going on! Help I can't move or talk! What did you guys do to me, Sirius, Remus this really isn't funny!" Harry's handwriting scribbled quickly. Remus scanned the paper and looked at Harry.

"We didn't do it...well on purpose...actually we did but not for this reason. You see we wanted you to relax but didn't know the time on the relaxant." Remus said.

"Harry we're really sorry, but if Lily or James find out we'll be dead so do you know any counter potion or spells?" Sirius asked, sitting in front of Harry on the coffee table. Harry thought the answer to Hermione, that was an open connection, but it still drained him some.

"He said no." Hermione said. "Look, none of us know anything to counter it, so lets thing of something we can do so he's not missing from class." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Good idea." Remus said. The room became silent.

"We could tell Lily and James he wasn't feeling well and went to Pomfrey." Tori suggested.

"Nah, Lily and James would check on him." Sirius said.

"Why don't we just tell them that Harry's at Dumbledore's sorting their argument out." Draco suggested. Harry made a noise.

"I think that's a no." Remus said.

"Maybe he's talking with McGonagall about his transfiguration paper." Kate said.

"They'd ask Minerva what was wrong with it." Sirius said.

"We could just tell them the truth and you guys could run." Chris said.

"That's the last resort." Remus said.

"What is?" Said a man from the door way.

"JAMES!" Everyone in the room shouted. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He thought to Hermione with all his might.

"Tell him I'm asleep!" Harry thought.

"What?" James inquired. "When did you guys get here?"

"We thought you had a class so we came here." Sirius said.

"Yeah, they woke me up. Harry didn't though I suppose he's a heavy sleeper." Hermione said. Harry opened his eyes to scowl at her but she kicked the couch. "See." She said, realizing she had attracted attention. He had closed his eyes when she kicked the couch.

"Oh...right...wait why's he so pale?" James asked.

"He used some magic today, he was practicing some advanced stuff." Draco said.

"Yeah, we found him like this." Sirius said.

"What happened?" James asked, in a tone that none of them had heard before. It was slightly cold with harshness, Harry had one like it but his had part of Lily's tone in it as well.

"Nothing, Harry's just a bit tired that's all, Prongs." Remus said.

"Don't Prongs me, Remus. What have you lot done to my son? You didn't give him calming draught again did you?" James asked.

"No, we learned our lesson the last time..." Sirius said, remembering how long he hurt after James got through with them. They had used an expired bottle of baby calming potion.

"I think I've got scars from that." Remus said. Harry tried hard not to laugh.

"Good, you two deserved it." James said, gritted teeth baring.

"James, calm down. You'll wake him, why don't you go and get ready for class and we'll join you in a moment." Remus suggested.

"Why?" James asked. "You're not telling me something." He growled.

"James you're getting a little carried away don't you think?" Sirius said. James's eyes flashed and his hands trembled.

"Wouldn't you get a little carried away if someone wasn't telling you something?" James said, but his eyes got wide. He looked over at Harry and then to Hermione.

"Yes, I would, Prongs." Sirius said, wondering why his friend suddenly lost his temper. (Litterly lost his temper not as in he got angerier.) Hermione realized why James had gotten suddenly calm. She grabbed his hand and went into the corridor, dragging him.

"Hermione, I'm such a hypocrite." He confessed as soon as the door closed behind them. "But this is different though isn't it? I mean Harry's my son-"

"But she was his finacee." Hermione said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Damn, Hermione, this really puts me in a hard spot." James said.

"Look calm down." Hermione said, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder. After all this was her boyfriend's father.

Inside they took this time to their advantage. They were all waiting for the effects on Harry to were off while thinking of a plan incase they didn't.

"I think we're a step short from casting the Imperius curse on him!" Remus yelled.

"But he can throw it off." Draco said. "That's the problem."

"Not if he lets it through-what am I saying, I'm not going to cast it on him! No one here is, if we think we'd get in massive trouble for this potion could you imagine what it'd be like if we'd cast a unforgivable on him!" Sirius said.

"Lets see...lets see..." Remus said, pacing the room. "It'd be risky but it may work, hopefully we'd get past James, but no way would we get past Lily with this." Remus said. "Harry always has polyjuice potion on hand, just in case...Sirius or I could...pose as Harry."

"I'll do it." Sirius said.

"You'll have to make sure that James doesn't know it's you." Remus said.

"I'll do my best. Draco go and get the potion. Remus help me put Harry in his room. Sirius picked up Harry's legs and Remus got his arms. The two carried him into his bed room and swung him onto the bed. They used to do this all the time when he was a baby. They tucked him in all nice and tight. Words appeared behind them. 'As if I could even move before...' They laughed and Sirius went over to him.

"Sorry, Pronglet." Sirius said, plucking a hair. 'Ouch...' Draco was going through a whole case full of potions.

"What does it look like?" He asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. Harry with all his might levitated the vial out of the case and made it hover to distinguish which one it was. Draco grabbed it and brought it over to Sirius. Words appeared again for a third time. 'This is my last message, I'm probably not going to be awake much longer, but Sirius that lasts for about three hours it's extra potent. It tastes really bad, mind you. My homework is in my bag and it's already packed for you and ready to go. Change into Gryffindor robes after you're done and take my wand just in case. The potion should last you for both classes, come straight back here when they're over tell Mum and Dad you're tired. Wait in the bathroom to transform back into yourself incase they come to check on me. Good luck.'

"Wow, poor kid." Remus said, as he watched Harry's eyes close. "That must've taken a lot of strength." Sirius dropped the hair into the potion and muttered "cheers" before drinking it.

"That stuff is-" Sirius was cut off. He fell to the floor and groaned. The transformation hurt some. Remus helped him up, his vision was blurred. "Horrible. Can you hand me his glasses." The other trio had come in time to read Harry's message and watch Sirius. Kate handed him Harry's glasses so he could see.

"That's better." Sirius said. "So this is what it feels like to be Harry Potter, eh?" Sirius said, smirking at himself in the mirror. He noticed his robes were hanging loosely from his body. He went into Harry's armour and grabbed the Gryffindor's uniform. He walked into the bathroom and changed.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Short." Sirius said.

"You're only a few inches taller than Harry is." Tori said.

"So...it feels different." Sirius said, walking over to Harry and pulled out the wand from it's hollester and pocketed it. He picked up the school bag and drapped it on his shoulder. "I've forgotten how heavy this thing could be."

"That's only for D.A. and Charms." Chris said.

"That sucks for you guys." Sirius said.

"What should we tell James when he asks were've you gone to?" Remus realized.

"We'll just say that I'm having a lie down because I wasn't feeling good." Sirius said.

"Good one." said Draco.

"Let's go, guys. We have two minutes to get down to the classroom, Hermione came back in and said she was going with James." Tori said, grabbing her bag. Everyone headed down towards the Defense Classroom.

"Do you think you can handle this,...Harry?" Draco said.

"I think I can." Sirius said.

"What are you the little engine that could?" Kate laughed, having read that book to her little brother over and over again.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"Nevermind, we'll explain it later." Kate added, walking into the classroom. Hermione was already sitting waiting for the rest to come. She gave a very confused look when she saw Harry walking in.

"Harry?" James said. Sirius froze, unsure how to act.

"Dad?" He asked.

"That was a quick nap. Can I talk to you in my office please?" James asked.

"Sure." Sirius said, following James into the office. The rest of the group sat down at their desks, Hermione very confused couldn't ask any questions because other classmates came into the room. Sirius and James got into the office and closed the door.

"Harry, are you alright?" James asked, quickly.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Sirius said, rather awkward to be calling his best friend, Dad.

"Did Sirius and Remus do anything to you?" James asked.

"No, why?" Sirius asked.

"They just seemed rather jumpy. Then again techically I was being a hypocrite." James said.

"How?" Sirius asked, a little too quickly, curious as to why James would think he was being a hypocrite.

"The plan..., Harry, are you sure you're alright?" James asked.

"I'm fine, my mind just is a little fuzzy I guess from sleeping." Sirius said, smiling.

"You're starting to sound like Sirius." James joked, patting him on the back.

"Is that suppose to be bad?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Not at all." James said, smiling. "Lets go, before the whole class gets here." The two walked into the classroom. The group looked worried but Sirius gave them a quick thumbs up. He sat next to Hermione, smirking.

"Hello, Mione." Sirius said, pretending to be Harry.

"How did that where off so quickly, and you don't have any after effects?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"I dunno." Sirius said. Hermione rose an eyebrow at him but dismissed it from her mind.

"Well, what did James want to talk about?" She asked.

"He wanted to know if he should have blueberry or strawberry jam with his toast tomorrow morning." Sirius said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Hermione said. "So it was about the muscle relaxant? Did you tell him?"

"No." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm sorry I gave it to you. I shouldn't've. Why did I give you a potion I didn't even know the length of or-" Hermione went on.

"Hermione, calm down." Sirius said.

"But, Harry." Hermione said.

"But, Hermione." Sirius mocked.

"Stop that."

"Stop that."

"I'm serious."

"No I am."

"Wait...you're...no...so you're not...and he's..." Hermione spoke uncertainly. They were talking quietly so no one had heard what they were talking about.

"That's right, love cakes." Sirius said.

"Eww...don't...eww...I've been flirting with my boyfriend's godfather." Hermione said.

"Well for the next three hours, I'm technically your boyfriend." Sirius said, with a smirk.

"Eww! Cut it out!" Hermione said.

"I can make up a whole bunch of new nicknames for you. Pumpie-umpie-umpkin, gumdrop, snookums, dumpling, even...Hermy." Sirius whispered.

"I'm trying not to scream at you right now because it'll look like I'm yelling at Harry. He's nice to me." Hermione said.

"I'm nice to you." Sirius said.

"Yes, when you're not being Harry." Hermione said.

"But this is fun!" Sirius whined.

"So not only are you Sirius, but you're Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yes."

"So you're a hairy Sirius?"

"No, I'm Sirius but Harry."

"Hairy but Sirius?"

"No, I'm-" Sirius began.

"Please pass up your homework, it shouldn't've been too hard." started James. Sirius dug into Harry's bag and found the rather long paper on the assignment. Sirius had thought he had grabbed the wrong one, seeing as everyone else only had a half a roll (excluding Hermione who had a full role.) But Harry had two with the same heading for this class. He passed it up and Hermione looked at them with her eyebrows raised. She checked them in case Sirius grabbed the wrong ones. Harry had written two full roles for the assignment. The subject was review for defensive magic. Everyone knew he knew a lot about the subject, but didn't think he knew _that _much.

"Now onto a new subject today. Many wizards, mostly dark, make their own spells. Sometimes it's accidental and an actual spell is misprenuncated and made into a deadly or very useful spell. For example, the Avra Kedra Charm was an early Sourgify Charm, until mispronouced by a wizard named Salem McLarn, it then became the killing curse, Avada Kedevra." James said, pausing letting the students take in the knowledge. Sirius remembered how they had come to find out this knowledge over the summer. He saw Hermione taking notes and he figured if Harry didn't know any of this, which he knew very well seeing as he had accidently accomplished something along similar lines. Draco raised his hand, having not been there he doesn't know anything about it.

"Draco?" James said.

"Well, what would happen if someone accidently discovered another killing curse and they used it for the bad." Draco asked.

"Mispronucation is uncommon and rarely results in finding another killing curse. I don't believe that there is another wizard that has done that, but you never know." He quickly glanced at Sirius.

"Now, please open your books to page 24 and quickly read or scan I won't really know the difference unless I become a mean teacher and give you a pop quiz." He laughed micheviously. The whole class pulled out their books and read the material throughly. Sirius finished rather quickly, having already learned all this and knew it throughly, he sat and looked around the room observing it's detail, having not done that for a while. He missed being at Hogwarts sometimes, not having to worry about the real world. He had felt a little guilty for taking up residence at James and Lily's for nothing, but they had insisted that he could stay as long as he liked for no cost what so ever. Remus felt even worse, James had ordered him to get new robes because no friend of his should have to wear old robes and it was at least he could owe him for watching out for Harry when he could and making sure he stayed out of trouble or as best he could.

"Harry." James said. Sirius still was caught in thought. "Harry!" James said, louder.

"Yeah, that's me, isn't it, sorry Dad I was just thinking." said Sirius, slyly.

"Well, if you do it again it'll be points from Gryffindor." James said, warningly. "Now can you tell me, if a word is mispronuncated and the spell backfires, what is most likely to happen?" James asked, trying to stump him.

"The caster is throw backwards and it also depends on what the caster was casting. For example if it were a jinx, the caster would have the jinx placed on themselves and only the victum would be able to remove it or a backfire potion would." Sirius said, in a lazy tone.

"Very good, I won't award points because of you're daydreaming." James said, smiling. "Just kidding, 5 points to Gryffindor."

The rest of class went off without any problems except when it came to doing practical stuff, Sirius wasn't very good with Harry's wand. Luckily James didn't notice, he was busy with Crabbe, he had set his robes on fire trying to create his own spell from another. On their way to Charms Sirius was rather nervous, she could always tell James from Harry, he hoped if she should ask that she'd believe he wasn't feeling good and wasn't feeling like his normal self. Hermione whispered a few reminders to Sirius along the way to help him act more like Harry.

----

Meanwhile...

Harry lay on his bed still unconsious, but was having the best dream of his life. Hermione was swimming in the small pond behind her house. She didn't notice Harry sitting on the rock, he figured she couldn't see him. A man with messy black hair came walking through the thick trees with a basket in his hand and a small decorated box in the other.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, obviously suprised to see him. Harry dropped the basket and box and ran over to her and met her half way, he was up to his shins in water. They were hugging so tight, younger Harry thought they'd die from lack of oxygen.

"I'm so happy you're back." Hermione said.

"I haven't been gone for long." Harry said, his voice had a hint of laughter.

"You call dissapearing a week after the war until now not long?" Hermione asked, her hands flew to her hips.

"I needed time, Hermione." Harry plead.

"We were all suppose to go together!" Hermione argued.

"I just wanted some time to myself." Harry exclaimed.

"No letters, calls, nothing! We didn't get anything! We didn't know what happened, we only got a note. That's it, Harry Potter!" Hermione said, her face now grown rather red.

"I didn't want anyone to find me." Harry said.

"You did a damn job with that. We had the WHOLE Order looking for you." said Hermione, a few birds flew out of the trees near by.

"If you want, I'll leave again, there were a few places still left on my list I was waiting to go to with you guys, but if you want..." Harry said. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't leave me again." Hermione said, hugging him again. "You had me worried sick. Do you know how many calming draughts I ingested! James, Sirius, and Remus considered even put me in Saint Mungo's, along with your mother! She's as nearly bad as I was! You made everyone worried sick. Ron couldn't even play Quidditch! Everyone! I mean EVERYONE tried to get him to play! You know you could drive a person to drink! Faith even was worried about you, my parents, Jess, Jeff, just about everyone you know! The Ministry even sent some of their best Aurors out to find you! Tonks thinks she spotted you once, but she wasn't even sure." Hermione yelled. Harry was considering running away, but he figured that wasn't the best option. Instead he took off his shirt and threw it towards younger Harry's sitting place, and dove into the water, popping back up and floated on his back.

"You know what, Hermione. On my little crusade I learned something. No matter how far you go or what you do, you never can forget what's waiting for you. The whole time I was out exploring, all I could think was, I wish Hermione could be here. Or I wish my parents and everyone else could see this. I was put on t.v. a few times for things I did. I saved a baby from a burning building you know. But no matter what happened, I would always have this ache in my heart knowing how much pain I was causing for you guys. I just guessed I needed some personal time, where no one would be able to find me or contact me. I got these clever muggle skin patches, women use them for scars and marks they don't want seen, and I put it on my forehead each morning. At a point I had dyed my hair red and changed my name. No one could recongize me. For awhile I felt...normal. I didn't use any magic for the most part and it felt wonderful. I always knew something was missing though, but I knew I had to do this. Hermione, don't you see? I had almost everything I ever wanted, but I wasn't happy. I finally realized what it was like to be normal, but I wasn't having the best time I knew I could have with you guys." Harry said, he was silent now. Hermione had taken to sitting next to younger Harry and he didn't realize that she was crying. Neither Harry's had. Older Harry still hadn't unsure to look at her.

"You probably hate me, I can't blame you." He said, then looked at her. "Mione! I'm so sorry-" By now he was in front of her. She smacked his shoulder again, which hurt since he just got out of the water.

"Don't say you're sorry for saying that." Hermione said, she let out another sob and sat back down. Harry sat next to her (younger Harry had gotten up since older Harry wanted to sit right there) and put his arms around her and hugged her. She had situtated herself into his lap and cried, in happiness. Harry just held onto her, never wanting to leave her again. Young Harry looked on and wondered if this were a vision, or a sign to do this in the future. Harry's vision of the scene began to fade when the two kissed and older Harry said, I got you a gift. It was a small box, decorated in red and gold.

Harry stirred in his bed, he noticed he had moved from where he once was. The potion had worn off, and he felt strong and powerful. He noted it was still rather sunny out but without his glasses he couldn't tell what the time was. He got up from his bed and found the door and found his way over to the grandfather clock, careful not to walk into the fire. Harry looked into the face of the grandfather clock, his nose almost touching the face of it, and saw that Charms was almost over. Harry then got an idea, he transformed into a pheonix and he could see. He took flight into his room and opened his trunk and took out the Marauder's Map and transformed back into a human, muttered the incantation and transformed back into his animal form. He saw that Sirius was sitting next to Hermione in Charms, not moving around. Harry hoped this meant their secret hasn't been discovered. Harry transformed back into a human and decided he wanted to get a shower. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower and changed into his pajamas. Lily had gotten them for him, he liked them. They were green with golden snitches on them. They didn't move, but if you wanted to all you had to do was tap them with your wand and say 'move.'

His stomach growled and Harry remembered that Dobby said if he ever needed anything all he had to do was call his name.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned as he sat on his bed. A small pop sounded and Dobby appeared in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter! What is it you calling Dobby for? Dobby is most happy to serve the great and noble Harry Potter." Dobby said, excitedly.

"Dobby it's great to see you. How are you and Winky?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is very good, Harry. Winky is doing greats too, she is now helping with the lunches and dinners. Would you likes something?" Dobby asked.

"Can I just have a drink and a quick snack, maybe some soup, please?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is right on its." Dobby said, disappearing only for a moment's second.

"Thanks, Dobby, this is terrific. Would you like to join me?" Harry said, observing the tray.

"Dobby would be most happy, but Dobby need be watching the house elves in the kitchens, Dobby has been promoted!" Dobby said, sticking his chest out in a proud manner.

"Congradulations, Dobby. Are you a supervisor now?" Harry guessed from his mentioning of watching the other elves.

"Yes, Dobby's now in charge of watching the rest. It is very fun, very. I even gets a raise." Dobby said, pointing to his socks. "Dobby gotted these with the bonus!" They were heavy wool socks, one would wear in the winter season. One had a candy cane design on it and the other had stars on a blue backround.

"Good job, Dobby. That's great news." Harry said, taking a bite of his Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Dobby must be going now, Harry Potter. Dobby wishes to visit again." Dobby said. Harry said good-bye before the elf snapped his fingers, disappearing. Soon he finished and tapped the tray twice and it disappeared. He left the drink next to his bed he laid down and thought of his dream. He liked the idea of traveling the world a little bit after the war. Although he wasn't entirely sure he could, considering how painful it'd be to leave everyone. Harry saw Hermione's reaction and heard what happened to everyone else.

"Harry." Sirius burst into the room as him still.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Thank Merlin, you're back to your old self. Your parents said they'd be up to check on you in a minute. How am I to get out when they get here?" Sirius asked, he was starting to change back into himself.

"Change quickly before you rip my robes, then cast a disillusionment spell on yourself, oh and give me my wand and glasses." Harry said. Sirius threw the glasses and wand and began to undress in the bathroom. Harry's door opened once more, he quickly pretended to sleep, he'd put his glasses and wand on his nightstand already. He felt his bed lower a little bit on the edge and a hand run over his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione.

"Thank Merlin." Harry breathed, grabbing his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, but she turned and saw Sirius in the bathroom he was still dressing. She quickly covered her eyes and turned. Harry grabbed her middle and rolled over with her in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Are you scarred for life?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet." Hermione giggled.

"I heard that." Sirius said, coming out the bathroom, putting on his cloak.

"Well you flirting with me all-" Hermione said.

"You flirted with my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, her new nickname is Pumpie-umpie-umpkin." Sirius said, laughing like the true Marauder he really is.

"Pumpie...umpie...umpkin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he tried to flirt with me and-." She shivered at that point. "It's so wrong, at least you're not James that would've been even more weird." Hermione said.

"Yes, it would've." Sirius said, they went quiet for a moment and then they heard voices. It was Lily and James. Harry put his glasses on his nightstand, Sirius cast the charm on himself, and with a wave of Harry's hand the Marauders Map erased itself, folded, and flew to his desk. The door opened again revealing the two parents, Sirius slipped out the door and through the portrait without notice. Hermione was laying down next to Harry, looking as if she were to fall asleep like him. Lily and James smiled, knowingly. Lily sat down next to Harry and James next to Hermione.

"Hey guys." Lily said, she had begun to push the hair out of her son's face. James sat next to Hermione and tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her face. Harry pretended to stir and slightly wake up.

"You must be really tired." James said, to both teens.

"Yeah, I've been up since five." Hermione said.

"I got up about a half hour later than that because I wanted to meet with you this morning about...the plan." Harry said, stretching. Hermione looked at him thinking of how adorable he looked.

"Well, if you could stay up only another hour that way you don't have to miss dinner." James suggested.

"Alright, I can try." Harry said, sitting up. He grabbed his school cloak and put it on over his pajamas, so they didn't show. He didn't feel like changing.

---

Friday

'The weekend at last.' Thought Harry, walking along the corridor after his last class, alone. Although he was on his way to his mother and father's dorm. Even though there's a dorm in the Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms; his parents had Dumbledore find them one to share elsewhere. He did of course but Harry couldn't help but feel a strange vibe from the room. It figured it was because of the secercy charm cast so the students couldn't find them easily and bother them. Harry knocked twice on a piece of blank wall with the exception of a picture of a stag on it.

"Hey," James whispered. He pulled his son inside, it was brightly lit wtih a cheery fire and lightly scented candles.

"Alright, here's what I've got planned." said Harry, throwing his bag onto an empty chair. He took a spot in another. His father sat down on the couch opposite him.

"I've got an idea too, but you first." James said, giddy with excitement, even though it was for both ideas of Harry's.

"Okay, for plan one, we have to do it either tonight or Sunday, I've got plans for tomorrow." Harry said, the idea of an acutal date for him and Hermione.

"What type of plans, Pronglet?" James asked, teasing his son who was very shy to intamacy with Hermione.

"Nothing extreme, but a nice day in Hogsmeade and a quiet dinner." Harry said, trying not to show his awkwardness.

"Just the occasional snog and-" James joked.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, embarrased.

"Yes?" James quirked.

"I want to ask you before we leave, is it tonight or Sunday?" Harry asked.

"No, we'll go Saturday night or Sunday night." James said.

"I can't Saturday night-" Harry protested.

"No after you two are done, sneak out, leave a note, and we'll go home, sleep, and go there Sunday morning and if we have to...Monday." James said, smiling like the true Marauder he was.

"Well, I'd have to get a note from a teacher to excuse my absence." Harry said, adopting the same grin, completly identical to his father's.

"That...can be arranged." James said.

"My excuse is?" Harry inquired.

"We'll work on it." James said, laughing.


	37. The Plan

Howdy! Sorry for the taking forever to update, but my laptop died death march plays….okay…any who so I thought I lost my chapter, but I found it on a disk thank Merlin! Although y'all don't probably care much anyways, just as long as I get the updates out right?

Any who...

By the way, there will be a segment in here that will not exactly make sense, but just pretend it does. It has to do with the memory that will be in here.

Chapter 37: The Plan

Harry woke with a start, the small lion lying on his stomach in a ball growled when this quick motion was made. Harry had missed his pet, Godric had to go and get a check up with Hagrid for the past two days. Hagrid had to make sure all the pets got their correct shots and made sure they were in top condition. Suddenly his window curtains opened and a figure stood in front of the windows. Harry groaned when this sudden light was introduced to his eyes. He frantically felt for his glasses and put them on. The figure was now gone, but he felt movement on the other side of his bed. Harry looked for the source and saw Hermione climbing in next to him.

"Good morning." She whispered, leaning down and gave him a quick, but deep kiss. Godric leap from Harry's stomach off the bed and onto the floor to greet Rosie. Hermione's hair tickled his face and he smiled up at her.

"Good morning." Harry replied, leaning up to kiss her back, putting a hand gently behind her neck resting his thumb just before her ear to guide her down back to him. Hermione adjusted herself and laid down next to him, and had put a hand through his hair, resting it on the top to bring him towards her. Harry's other hand had found its way to rest on her stomach. The two stopped for breath, both eyes shining brightly.

"So far it is." Hermione said, smartly. Harry smirked at her and rolled over, taking her with him.

"Aren't you just the clever one?" Said Harry. He paused for a moment and nodded his head agreeing with himself. Hermione giggled at him, an intoxicating sound, thought Harry to himself.

"So are you ready for today?" Harry asked.

"I came to say good morning to you and that I am going to meet you in the courtyard when we've got to board the carriages." Hermione said, smiling brightly. "I will have to spend about an hour with Ginny, Luna, Kate, and Tori when we get there though." She added.

"What for?" Questioned Harry.

"We're going to the costume shop, you see we're having a Halloween Ball this year and it's a masquerade theme." Hermione explained.

"Are we going to tell each other what we're going to be?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure yet. If you want we can, we can do a matching costume thing. Sort of like a king and queen idea, not Romeo and Juliet, that's a bit over done if you, ask me." Hermione suggested.

"Plus, I don't do tights." Joked Harry.

"It'd be quite funny, if you ask me." Giggled Hermione.

"It'd be the funniest thing in the world if my Dad did it, although if he did it'd kind of look like me doing it anyways, so yeah..." Harry said, thinking. Hermione smiled at him, got up, and stood at the end of his bed. She observed him, Harry wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. He noticed her thinking face was set. She reached and quickly grabbed his blanket and pulled it off his bed. Harry immediately curled into a ball; he was cold, even though he was wearing his snitch pajamas.

"C'mon, get up you lazy bum!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm not lazy!" Harry grumbled he figured he could have gotten another hour of sleep.

"Then why are you still in bed? It's almost 9!" Hermione said.

"That's not late." Harry said, summoning a blanket. He curled up in it and tried to go back to sleep. Hermione went to wrench the blanket off him, but the curtains to the window and bed closed. The room was bathed in darkness. Hermione tried to open the curtains, but they would not, neither would.

"Harry!" Hermione whined.

"Can't hear you, lalalalala." Harry said, in a low voice.

"Don't make me." Hermione said, holding out her hands towards his bed.

"You can try." Harry mumbled, knowing what she was planning. Hermione reared her hands back and as if to push the power towards the bed, she quickly whipped them at the bed. The wave of power bounced back and it began to tickle Hermione, she was shocked, she hadn't sent the tickling charm.

----

Great Hall...

"So where are they?" Kate asked.

"Well Hermione told us to go ahead and she was going to wake up Harry." Chris explained, fixing his bagel.

"How come it's always them missing?" Tori said, laughing.

"Because they're a couple and they've always got to be together." Ron said, finally swallowing. His table manners were improving...slowly. Luna nodded she was next to him.

"So why do we leave them alone?" Draco asked.

"Because we never learn." Ron said.

"So who wants to bet they're up there fighting with magic and one of them is going to have something wrong with them when they come down?" Tori asked.

"I'll defiantly take the latter." Draco said. The rest agreed. About ten minutes passed before the students were distracted by a noise coming from the Entrance Hall. The noise stopped as Hermione walked in clutching her sides, and biting her lip. She had a piece of parchment in her hand. She sat at the table and handed Chris the parchment.

"'Help me, Harry put me on a strange tickling charm, I can't get it off.'" He read, waving his hand at her, she relaxed and took her hands away from her sides and stopped biting her lip. Her lip was still a very rosie red.

"So I take it he's still sleeping?" Kate quirked, her smile knowing.

"Yes." Hermione said bitterly. The group burst out laughing, Luna fell over onto the floor still laughing after everyone had stopped. They all looked to Ron and he just smiled at her.

"So..." Draco shot for conversation.

"What's everyone doing today in Hogsmeade?" Said Tori, noticing he was trying to start conversation.

"Costume shopping, that's for sure." Kate imputed.

------

Back with Harry…

Harry finally awoke wondering why it was so dark in his bedroom. The images flooded his mind, he laughed at them. By now, he was attempting to make his way into his bathroom. After preparing for his big day with Hermione and apologizing to her as well.

"I've got to turn on the famous Potter charm to her to at least look at me." Harry said to his smirking reflection. He dressed in his family's robes and began his journey to the Entrance Hall. His parents could be seen monitoring the students. Harry smiled as Lily swatted away James who was whispering into her ear. They both smiled and laughed. Upon seeing Harry, they smiled and waved to him. James gave him thumbs up, knowing of his plans. Harry smiled and waved back his Dad whispered something else into Lily's ear, making her roll her eyes and smile. Harry searched the sea of people for the one he loved. He bumped into the other trio while searching.

"Hiya, Harry." They greeted.

"Hullo, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked in urgency.

"Yeah, she said she was going outside to meet you in the courtyard." Tori answered.

"Thanks have a good one!" Harry shouted as he made his way through the crowd and to the courtyard. He saw her bundled in her order cloak, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold breeze. She saw Harry and resisted the urge to smile.

Harry wondered if she had seen him, but it looked to him as if she was staring right through him with a blank expression. He came up to her and offered his hand.

"I'm angry with you." She said in a fake meaning. Harry believed it to be true.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. Can you find it in your lovely heart to forgive the boy who loves you to death?" Harry asked, smiling in a charming way.

"Maybe, if he treats me like I am the girl he's madly in love with." Hermione replied a smile ever so vaguely graced her lips.

"That can be arranged." Harry said, he quickly and swiftly picked her up in a cradle fashion and carried her, despite her protests, to an empty carriage. A few girls were in awe at how nice and romantic of a boyfriend Harry Potter was. Harry helped Hermione into the carriage before getting in himself. He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"For you, will I only act this way because I am so madly in love." She turned her face to meet his and leaned in for a long kiss as the carriage began its decent to Hogsmeade.

Only did the kiss break when the carriage stopped abruptly. The two smiled at each other before breaking apart. Harry got out first so he could help Hermione down. He offered his hand and she accepted. He led her to a small restaurant tucked away from the busiest area of Hogsmeade.

The place was decently lit with candles and tables for two set in differently arranged areas. Harry led Hermione to one in a corner as she took in the beautiful decorations and paintings.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked in an expectant tone.

"I love it." She whispered in reply, still looking around.

"Good, now look at the menu and order what ever your heart desires from lobster to chocolate cake. I don't care." Harry said, laughing.

"I've never had lobster before." Hermione said, after thinking.

"Me either." Harry responded.

"Well, maybe, I'll try it." Hermione smirked.

"Okay, you get the lobster and I'll get the chocolate cake." Harry said smiling and laughing. Hermione gave a giggle.

"Have you ever had roast duck?" She asked quizzically.

"Hermione, you're talking to me here." Harry replied.

"Oh, right, sorry." Hermione agreed.

"How about you get the lobster and I'll get the duck and we'll share. Then chocolate cake!" Harry said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Potter." Hermione smirked.

"Good, Ms. Granger." Replied Harry.

----

Later….

"Harry, we're going to be late!" Hermione plead.

"Just one more bite! You have it. You deserve it, Mione." Harry said, holding out the fork to her with chocolate cake on it.

"I don't want it, you eat it." Hermione said starting to get angry.

"But you shall get the last piece, my darling." Harry said in an urging manner.

"You eat it." Hermione argued. She could not help but see how adorable Harry was.

"I will follow you to the end of the world so you will eat this last bite!" Harry said stubbournly.

"Fine!" Hermione said letting Harry feed it to her.

"Was that so hard?" Harry asked. Hermione just smiled and kissed him. She walked away towards the costume shop. The two walked into the store hand in hand and were welcomed by the other teens.

Harry and Hermione had both decided it would be more fun if they didn't tell each other what or who they were going to be. The girls parted from the boys.

---

Girls…

"How's your date with Harry going?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Fine, how's your visit going?" Hermione inquired, having an inkling that she wasn't here alone.

"Just delightful!" Ginny said all too quickly.

"Who do you think will have the best costume?" Luna asked.

"Harry." They all responded.

----

Boys…

"What are you lot being?" Ron asked.

"Ron, the point to a masquerade is to not know who everyone else is." Chris explained.

"Oh…" Ron mustered.

"Who do you think will have the best costume slash disguise?" Harry asked fixing his tie. He was already trying on costumes.

"You!" They all responded.

----

Later…

"Harry, you don't have to buy me this!" Hermione protested.

"Too late." Harry said, handed her the necklace. "Wait, let me." Harry said, putting it on for her. While he did, he kissed the back of her neck, which made her knees slightly buckle. Harry smirked to himself.

Harry woke early that morning the sun wasn't even up yet. He sat up and stretched. Stumbling to the bathroom sleepily, he brushed his teeth and took a hot shower. He dressed in the Potter robes again, and then double-checked to make sure he had everything. He shut his duffle bag, picked up Godric, and carefully set him in his book bag in a cave of blankets to protect him.

Harry quietly shut his door and began to walk across the common room when a voice called him. He whipped around and saw his girlfriend standing in front of her door with Rosie in her arms.

"Yes?" He replied he didn't want anyone to know he was leaving this morning.

"Where're you going?" Hermione asked, seeing his luggage. Harry put down his duffle and book bag, it was opened at that top; Godric popped his head out to see what was going on. Harry crossed the room, kissed her sweetly on the lips, and whispered, "Love you." And left.

Hermione followed, but he had disappeared already. She sighed and went back to her room and began to read another book, her memory journal from Harry. It was form the past training.

Memory:

_"Uncle Godric," Harry began, walking to the middle of the Great Hall for a demonstration he was volunteered for._

_"Let's see what you're made of…" Godric said, coxing him into the duel. The two drew their wands, as if they were swords from their sheaths, each cast a quick disarming spell. The two both easily dodged it. The mentors and students watched form the head table with excitement. _

_Godric transfigured a table into a blockade and charmed it to move with him. Harry made the table explode, sending Godric backwards into a stonewall. Harry waited for him to stand back up before attacking again, showing his sportsmanship and fairness. Godric stood flicking his wrist silently casting a charm with his wand. Harry was disarmed and Godric had thought he had won, but Harry conjured a red orb and fired it at Godric. Godric was stunned (in both meanings) and fell to the floor. Rowena, first of the adults to regain focus, spoke. _

_"Harry! Why haven't you mentioned this before?" She yelled Harry felt as if he were being lectured by Professor McGonagall._

_"I thought you knew!" Harry yelled back, knowing it was okay to yell back at them. They considered each other equals. His anger was rising quickly. _

_"How would we know if you could or couldn't do wandless magic, Potter!" Said Salazar in an annoyed Snape fashion._

_"You know plenty about us already before we even got here!" Harry argued. Hermione watched herself try to step forward towards Harry, but he had put up a bubble around himself. She rolled her eyes as Ron grabbed her shoulders to pull her back. He had had a bad experience with one of Harry's bubble spaces._

_"Don't." Ron whispered._

_"How are we to know _everything_?" Godric _answered _his relative._

_"So what! I can do wandless magic! Ooh!" Harry said, waving his hands, making the chairs in the room levitate and spin. "And I can do this!" He added, making music come out of nowhere. "And this!" He made the table repair itself and joined the others in the air. "And this!" The candles and torches, in the air and on the walls, flames change colours. "And this!" He yelled making the people in the room levitate. "And this!" He repeated having made the window panes begin to shake from the power coming from the young wizard. They shook as he made the starry ceiling change to day, night, and different seasons._

_The adults and teens were confused with awe. While floating in the air, present, Hermione noticed Harry growing pale but had the familiar glow of green around him when he used massive power. Nevertheless, as she remembered Harry had disappeared, leaving them gently descending from their height. She followed Harry into the Great Hall, the broom closet, and into the room of requirement._

_"So this is where he went." She whispered to herself._

Harry waited in his parent's sitting room for his father to make sure he had everything too. James finally declared he was ready and prepared himself to floo to Godric's Hollow.

"Dad, you don't have to go that way." Harry said, almost perceived in a bored manner.

"I don't want to walk _all _the way down to Hogsmeade-" James was interrupted by his son.

"You don't have to do either…" Harry said.

"Then you make a portkey, I don't know-" He was interrupted again.

"Neither you have to do, grab your things." Harry said, grabbing his own duffle bag, approaching his father.

"Then what-" James said after grabbing his duffle bag, but wasn't able to finish-yet again-Harry grabbed his arm and did what no one else could do, apparated out of Hogwarts.

"This is cool," Harry said staring at the fountain. Godric Gryffindor stood in the early sunlight dressed in brass.

"Harry! How did you do that!" James asked, ignoring his wife's ancestor's statue.

"Dad, why bother asking anymore?" Said Harry in a small, tired sounding voice. It reminded James of Remus's voice when he was asked about his…condition.

"Why are we here and not home?" James asked, realizing where they were for the first time.

"Well, if Remus and Sirius are home I didn't want _you _to wake them with all your questions." Harry explained to his father.

James nodded and began to follow his son to their home. James was started to wonder why he hadn't thought about Remus and Sirius being home.

Harry waved his hand and the door to the house unlocked and opened silently. He listened for a moment for voices. Having not heard anything, he and James slipped into the foyer, and up the stairs quickly and quietly. James and Harry both went into Harry's bedroom. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak from his duffle bag. He put it on and told his father he was going to see if the residents of the home were up yet.

Harry apparated into Remus's room without a sound, like usual. He was sleeping in his bed with a peaceful look on his face. Harry began to rethink his and his father's plan. He figured he'd worry about it later. He then apparated into Sirius's room. Harry almost screamed in surprise when he apparated behind his godfather. Sirius moved in his chair at his desk. He turned around from his desk. He seemed to have been writing a letter. Harry resisted the urge to read the letter. His godfather stood and crossed the room to his dresser. After grabbing his sweater, he returned to the desk to finish his letter. Sirius sighed looking at his letter. Harry desperately wanted to read the letter, and decided to after seeing his name mentioned.

_Dear James,_

_How's school? Ha-ha, just kidding around, Prongs. Siriusously! (Couldn't resist, mate) I think that Harry is hiding something from us. He…_

Harry looked away he didn't want to know. As his godfather sighed once more, Harry silently sat on his godfather's bed. Sirius looked in his direction for a moment upon seeing the curtains move. He looked over with a skeptic face. Harry froze when the man stood.

"Who's in here?" Sirius asked in a dangerous tone. Harry was scared for his life. He apparated to the doorway and changed his eye colour to hazel, and covered his scar with magic. Compliments of Fred and George. He took the cloak off and threw it down the hallway. Sirius heard the noise and looked up.

"James?" Sirius asked in a confused manner.

"Sirius?" Harry mocked.

"What are you doing home?" Sirius inquired.

"Just coming by to say hello." Harry covered. "Can't I come and visit my two best friends?"

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you alone?"

"Err,…Padfoot. I'm standing right here by myself, you're the only other-" Harry began sarcastically.

"I mean did you bring anyone with you?" Sirius asked a little annoyed.

"No," Harry lied.

"Okay, come in here!" Sirius didn't wait for an answer, pulled Harry into his room, and closed the door. Harry immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Harry asked sincerely.

"James, I feel empty." He started outright.

"You hungry?" Harry said trying to get a laugh out of Sirius.

"No," Sirius said, giving a small laugh. "You have Lily and Harry. I want something like that! Nevertheless, I can't find the right one! They either want to date me because I'm Sirius Black and they don't want to date me for the same reason! I'm going nuts, James!" Sirius paused, waiting for his friend to reply with advice.

"I don't know how much help I could be, considering the situation…" Harry paused.

"I know, James, but I figured you could help a tiny bit." Sirius said, Harry saw his pain.

"Look, Sirius, you'll find her, or she'll find you…I promise." Harry said.

"How can you promise that?" Sirius asked desperately.

"No questions now…" Harry said.

"You're starting to sound more and more like Harry." Sirius joked.

"He's having an effect on me." Harry said laughing.

"He is…to all of us. I hate to say this, because I have all the support and trust in him, but what if he's not strong enough?" Sirius asked.

"I have the same fear, but I am trying to look at the silver lining rather than the worst that can happen. That silver lining is no more Voldemort." Harry said, not lying about anything.

"That'd be so nice. It's only months now…He's going to have to work and train hard. He will need a very long vacation afterwards. And both know if he decides to disappear after the war without notice, no one will be able to find him." Sirius said, taking a moment to laugh. "He's defiantly your son."

"Yeah, hey look I'm going to take a nap. I've got some errands I need to run later." Harry explained.

"Alright, same with me. Talk to you later, Prongs." Sirius said and then added. "And thanks…"

"No problem, Padfoot." Harry said, smiling.

Hermione sat petting Rosie, watching the sunrise above the clouds. Eventually, without realizing it happen, the light of the sun shone on her eyes, blinding her. She stood from the armchair and went into her room to dress for the day ahead. Although, she did her best to hide it, she couldn't help but wonder where her Harry could be.

"Hermione?" A whispered voice called.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Come out here." The voice replied, referring to the common room. Hermione cautiously walked out into the common room. Lily was standing behind the armchair wringing her hands.

"Oh! It's only you, Lily." Hermione whispered.

"Come with me?" Lily said pleadingly. Hermione smiled knowingly. She missed James as she missed Harry.

"Of course, Lily." Hermione said, following Lily down to the Great Hall. It was Sunday and hardly anyone sat in the Great Hall, hoping to catch these early hours for more rest for the long week ahead.

"So where do you think they went?" Lily asked, biting into an apple.

"We can only guess." Hermione said bluntly with laughter.

"Too true." Lily agreed.

Harry slipped back into his bedroom, making sure Sirius hadn't seen him do so. He also made sure to grab his invisibility cloak on the way without notice. Harry also changed his features back.

James stood in the middle of the room with a pondering look etched on his face.

"Dad?" Harry whispered. He thought he should put silencing charms on his room. He did so with a wave of his hand.

"Son?" James mocked. Harry fought the urge to laugh, he had done the same thing to Sirius no less than 20 minutes ago.

"Sirius knows you're here. He just thinks you're visiting and thinks I'm not here and only you are." Harry said, figuring he'd leave out Sirius's relationship problems. He didn't want to worry his father anymore than he was.

"WHAT!" James yelled. _Thank Merlin for silencing charms_, Harry thought to himself.

"Calm down. Breath…" Harry said.

"He knows I'm here? Won't he be suspicious? What did you say? Did it look like he bought it?" James rambled.

"You're just full of questions this morning aren't you?" Harry said, crossing the room and lying down on his bed. His father sat down at the desk in the armchair. Harry grabbed the tennis ball out of his nightstand drawer. He tossed it to his father who tossed it back.

"First question's answer, yes he knows you're here. Second, he was at first suspicious but I told him you were just visiting, and you had to do some errands. Third, he bought it." Harry explained.

"Okay, good. What does he think I'm doing now?" James asked concerned.

"He thinks you are taking a quick nap." Harry continued to explain.

"Good, good." James said to himself.

"Now, we must think of questions to ask…erm…you know." Harry said.

"Already done, I even have them written down to make sure I don't forget any." James said.

"Way to stay on top, Dad." Harry said, throwing the ball back.

"What's Remus doing?" James quizzed.

"Sleeping when I saw him." Harry answered.

"Good." James replied. The two threw the ball back and forth until they heard both residents go downstairs to start their day. They checked the clock and figured it'd be a good time to go to _their _house. Harry checked the paper and looked to his father, who nodded. Harry apparated himself and his father to the address. They stood in front of a spacious flat somewhere in Bristol.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said, stepping up to the door. He looked at his father before taking a deep breath and using the doorknocker to alert those inside guests had arrived. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"Dad, disillusion yourself." Harry said. James looked confused for a moment before performing the spell. The door opened revealing an attractive woman with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I help-" She stopped herself. "You? Ja-James?"

"No, Harry." Harry corrected her, he smiled a charming smile to comfort her.

"How could have I made the mistake, you have Lily's eyes. Come in, come in." The woman said. Harry felt his father get in only just before him.

"Please excuse our flat, we weren't expecting anyone." The woman said, she still hadn't looked away from Harry. "And please excuse me for staring, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Well, except for the Daily Prophet and such. Evil people they are at the Daily Prophet." She rambled and hugged him quickly. Another woman with blonde hair came strolling in with a tray of tea. She squeaked and dropped the tray. Harry quickly waved his hand just before it hit the floor. He levitated it up back into her hands.

"Harry?" She whispered, leaving the tray to levitate. She crossed the room and enveloped him into a tight hug. "Excuse me for that, I haven't seen you since you were so young."

"It's quite alright." Harry said.

"Oh dear!" The brown-haired woman said. Harry and the blonde-haired woman both looked at her with question.

"What is it?" The blonde-haired woman asked.

"Where are our manners? Sitting here carrying on about knowing Harry since he was but a baby. He doesn't even know our names or who we even are!" The brown-haired woman explained.

"Oh goodness, you're right." The blonde-haired woman said. Harry had an idea who was whose future bride. The brown-haired woman was Sirius's fiancée and the blonde Remus's. It just made sense that the talkative one would match with Sirius. The blonde-haired woman quiet and shy would belong with Remus.

"I'm Krystal Sheer." The brown-haired woman said.

"My name is Abigail Donleavy, you can call me Abby." The blonde-haired woman said. Harry hugged them both and greeted them by their names.

"Please sit down." Abby said. Harry sat on one of the comfortable couches.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, and so does someone else." Harry said, the two women squeaked as James appeared next to Harry.

"James!" They both yelled, running to him for a hug. The three were in tears.

"It's really you." Were said by all three. Eventually, the three settled down enough and sat down.

"We need some answers." Harry began. The two women nodded.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well…" Krystal began.

_"Just think a double wedding!" Krystal said excited to finally be getting married to the man she's loved for years. Her blonde-haired friend nodded, finishing stitching the hem of the wedding gown. _

_"All done, Krystal." Abby said, standing up. Krystal magicked the dress away and was left in her clothes. A knock came at the door and Abby went to answer it._

_"Peter? How are you?" Abby said, greeting her friend. "What's wrong?" She noticed his face, it was pale and sick looking._

_"James…Lily…Harry…" Peter said, putting on the best show of his life._

_"What happened!" Krystal shouted._

_"They're dead! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Peter said. The two women screamed, bursting into tears. "I must go, I have to tell Sirius and Remus." The two women nodded, hugging each other for comfort. Death Eaters burst through the door. The two women screamed, both ran for the stairs. The two grabbed an emergency broom from the closet and awkwardly flew off into the night. Not bothering to look back to see the Dark Mark hovering above their house. Neither returned to that house to this day._

"He was there, in your house." Harry said angry.

"Yes, we didn't know until recently that he was still alive. We both had figured with Sirius in prison, James and Lily dead, us supposedly dead, we should start our life over." Krystal explained.

"What! And just leave Remus and Sirius! How could you?" Harry said clearly outraged.

"Harry, they did the best thing." James said.

"How do you-" Harry said.

"If they had come out of hiding they wouldn't be here right now. They sacrificed love for that." James explained. Harry nodded.

"I need to ask you some questions." James continued.

"Anything, James." Abby said.

"What are you're full names?"

"Krystal Lynn Sheer." Krystal replied.

"Abigail Mary-Ann Donleavy." Abby answered.

"What is Sirius's animagus form?" James asked.

"A dog." Answered Krystal.

"What is Remus's animagus form?" Abby looked confused at the question.

"He doesn't have one, he's a werewolf. You three became animaguses so you could keep him company during his transformations." Abby said.

"Who was in charge of your wedding?"

"No one really, except our mothers. They were going absolutely nuts, Harry. You should've seen. Poor Sirius, my mother couldn't get over his long hair and motorcycle." Krystal began.

"I think they pass." James whispered in Harry's ear.

"One more." Harry replied.

"One more question, ladies." Harry said.

"Shoot." Abby said.

"Sirius and Remus are like my extra/stand in fathers. I want to make sure that we're doing the right thing here." He paused as the two nodded. "When I was a baby Sirius and Remus gave me what in my bottle that Dad went nuts over?" Harry asked.

"When did they tell you about that?" James asked.

"A while ago." Harry responded calmly.

"Krystal, you come and tell me in the other room. Abby tell Dad in here." Harry directed. Krystal followed Harry into the kitchen.

"It was expired baby calming draught, they put it in your bottle." Krystal said almost instantly.

"Thank you." Harry said. The two walked back into the living room. He looked at his Dad who shook his head. "Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." James replied, following him into the kitchen. Harry put a bubble up around the two.

"They aren't lying." Harry said.

"How can you be so sure?" James asked.

"One, Krystal knew the calming draught question and…I slipped strong undetectable vertiserum in their teas. It was when Abby dropped the tray. It's so undetectable, you can't tell if someone is under it." Harry explained.

"Wow." James said. Harry released the bubble and the two walked back into the living room.

"Here's the plan." Harry said, surprising James.


	38. Surprise?

Chapter dedication: Jess Noe, Happy Belated Birthday. This one's for you!

-Tori

And Happy Belated Holidays to all! I got a new computer! March 7th! The GoF DVD COMES OUT!

Sorry this update took so long, I promised myself to write thirty-nine before I posted thiry-eight...

Chapter 38: Surprise?

Harry rolled over to find a body lying next to him. His hand smacked the owner's chest, the victium ooph-ed in reply. Both beings scrammbled for their glasses. Each brought to a mirror, but it wasn't a mirror. It was only father and son looking at each other laughing.

"Morning." James said. "Thanks for the wake up call." He added sarcastically.

"No, problem." Harry joked, he looked around the room and smiled at the moving pictures on the walls. James looked at his son for a moment longer before getting out of the bed they had shared. He strolled over to his dufflebag to change into fresh robes. Harry saw his father and copied his actions. James frowned as his eyes landed on the old scars from Harry's childhood. Harry noticed adn quickly put his shirt on.

"I just wish you'd let me pay them a quick _visit_." James whined.

"No!" Harry said, muffled by his shirt. He decided on simple jeans with a long sleeve shirt and cloak over top.

"I, personally, don't see why you are so keen on protecting them. They treated you like dirt and you cover for them? I just don't get it." James explained.

"I suppose it's just who I am, sorry." Harry replied, grabbing his toohtbrush before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. James followed in close persuit with his own toothbrush.

"But the tourchure you endured! How can you just let it go?" Exclaimed James quietly in fear of waking anyone else in the house.

"Who said I had?" Harry muttered dangerously. James was taken aback by his son's tone, but regained his composure. His son shoved his toothbrush into his mouth and began brushing furiously.

"You'll kill your gums doing that you know." James implied.

"I don't care right this moment." Harry replied cooly. He didn't like people making assumptions about his feelings or thoughts. 'I'd never do well with a therapist.' He thought to himself. His grip on his brush loosened and the pressure released from the circular motion. Harry and James both noticed how white Harry's knucles had become, but neither said a word about it.

"Sorry." James finally said.

"For what?" Harry said, testing to see if his father knew what he was apologising for.

"For making assumptions." James answered.

"Apologee accepted." Harry said, smiling to his father through the mirror. James laughed at Harry who had purposely smiled with foam covering his mouth, dripping with white substance.

"Goofball..." James muttered.

"I am _your _son." Harry said stressing the word your.

"Nope, Lily's." James replied.

"Ooh! I'm telling my Mummy on you!" Harry joked.

"Oh no!...Not..." He whispered and paused. "_The Mummy_!" James said appearing to be scared.

"I _am _going to tell her though." Harry said returning to his sixteen year old self again.

"All she's going to do is say '_James!'_" James mocked Lily perfectly in tone. Harry laughed at his father's impersonation.

"You two are so funny to listen to." Krystal said from the doorway.

"Morning." The two replied. "And thank you." They both said again.

"Hey!" They both said together. "Stop that! I mean it! Don't make me!" They said pointing wands at each other. "Silenco!" They both shouted. Krystal, now joined by Abby, was laughing at the two hysterically that were now both silenced.

"Alas! _The _James Potter finally quiet!" Abby said laughing.

"It's a miracle!" Krystal added smiling. Harry laughed silently, the two women laughed even harder at this. Harry pointed to his mouth frantically.

"What do you think he wants?" Krystal asked Abby, pretending to be confused. Harry scorned at the two and waved his hand. Both were silenced, it was Harry and James's turn to laugh. James smacked Harry in the back of the head. Harry gave him an angered look. He held up his hands as if questioning James's actions. James waved his hands frantically at Harry. Harry gave him an odd look and recoiled, afraid James was to hit him again. James narrowed his eyes at his son. Harry put up his hands.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Magic!" James mouthed in reply.

"What?" Harry mouthed back. James took out his wand and wrote the word magic in the air. Harry's mouth formed into the shape of an "O" as he waved his hand. His own voice had reinhabited his throat.

"Ah," Harry said. "That's better." THe adults looked at him with fake distaste.

"Who wants breakfast?" Harry asked. James raised his hand. Krystal and Abby scorned at the Potters. James and Harry ran from the bathroom and into the living room. Still unfamiliar to the layout of this house, James and Harry were confused on where or where not to go. The two women were gaining fast. Harry waved his hand, letting his father speak.

"They were on the team with Sirius and me." James told Harry.

"Oh, no wonder." Harry said rounding a corner. He ran straight into a wall.

"Ouch." He muttered, slidding down clasping his nose. A streak of red fell over his lip and dropped onto the floor. James's laughter died down once the first drop his the floor.

"Come here." James said, pulling his son over to the couch. James took his wand and waved it over Harry's nose.

"Here's a wash cloth." Abby said, holding out a damp cloth to Harry. He took it and began to wash off the blood that had already begun to dry.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." Krystal said, dabbing his nose with a second wash cloth.

"Uh oh." James said, clearing the rest of the blood.

"That's never good." Harry said looking at his father's face.

"Nope. It's not in this case, you've got a broken nose from the looks of it." James said examinging his son's nose.

"Really?" Harry asked feeling his nose, soon regretting the movement when the pain shot from his nose then to his temples and began throbbing.

"Bad idea." Krystal joked as she washed his face.

"No kidding." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Here, I'll fix it." James said taking out his wand again, he had been examining his son's nose.

"You sure? I can do it if you want." Harry said in a dull tone.

"But you're only a sixth year!" Abby finally spoke, she had been waiting for Harry to slip about his power.

"Doesn't mean my magic is limited to such level." Harry said in a Remus like fashion with a calm, cool, dangerous tone.

"Don't bother him about anything reguarding his magic level." James whispered to the two. "Now, Harry, it's always better to have someone else fix your nose for you. There's always the chance you will fix your nose crooked. ONe time Sirius got hit square in the face by a bludger and it obviously broke his nose." James began, waving his wand around to fix the injury. "He had just learned how to fix injuries from Lily. He tried to fix it himself right when he was un-noticed by us, who were trying to figure out who would be better to fix it, Lily or Madam Pomfrey. As soon as he got the chance, we had tried to prevent him of course but we were too distracted, he fixed it himself. He had figured he had done it right and it was done flawlessly, along with proving us wrong as a plus. He expected we thought he didn't know how to preform the charm. _But_, soon he realized, after we conjured the mirror to prove our point, that he had fixed his nose crookedly. Let's just say, he didn't like his...handywork." James laughed at the memory.

"Oh, Harry, dear. It was so funny to see his reaction!" Krystal began laughing. "He screamed out about how he was no longer handsom, and how no girl in Hogwarts would ever want to date him." Harry laughed imagining his godfather having a fit about his nose.

"So, anyway," James continued, frowning. Harry wasn't sure why, until he rebegan the story. "We had to rebrake his nose without any potions." He noticed James twitched at this.

"Oh, how he screamed! It was torchure to watch." Abby said, covering her eyes at the thought of rememberance.

"Yes, I was the one who had to do it. I took the beater's bat and took a good swing at his face. It took be fifteen mintues just to pick up the bat, and another ten to at least attempt a swing." James said closing his eyes, clearly picturing the event with every detail that hung with every second. "It was so hard."

"I couldn't imagine." Harry said, feeling his, newly, fixed nose.

"I had nightmares about it for a while, that is until Sirius told me that he was thankful for me hitting him, and that he deserved it for not listening to us in the first place." James laughed, his mind wandering to that memory instead of hanging on the one before.

"I'll have to ask him about that." Harry said wondering the reaction of his godfather may have. He gave a short quiet laugh at the thought.

"He won't mind." Krystal said, she too laughing. "He'll laugh as well as you may more than likely."

"That's the spirit he posses." Abby said smirking to herself.

"Yup," He agreed, nodding his head. "Thanks, Dad." Remembering that he, Harry, had not thanked James yet for fixing his nose properly.

"No, problem, son." James said. "I'm sure I'm' not the only person who doesn't want you to have a crooked nose right?" James joked, elbowing him playfully."Ha-ha." Harry sarcastically replied.

"Hey, who wants breakfast?" Krystal asked before a duel broke out, as the two had been prone to doing such as in the past.

"I do!" The two Potters choursed.

"There's no doubt that you two _are _related." Abby giggled recieving scorns from the two.

"I hope so." Krystal said smartly. As the four walked into the kitchen, Abby began taking out the nessacary ingrediants for their breakfast.

"Here, Abby, please let me help you." Harry urged in a non-assertive voice.

"No! Go and sit down, relax, I'll take care of it." Abby said, pushing him into a seat. This surpised Harry, he never guessed Abby to be the physical assertive type. James had thought the same thing as his son.

"What would you two gentlemen like?" Krystal asked the two.

"Food." James smartly commented as Harry said. "To help." He smiled using his so called Potter charm. The two women seemed immortal to said Potter charm for their answers were sarcastic and negitive.

"How witty, James. As for your's Harry the answer is still no." Abby said, wagging a finger at Harry.

"Please?" Harry whined, although his comment was more like a statement than a request.

"You may want to listen to him." James warned, he had found some grapes on the table in a ceramic bowl. He picked one off the stem and popped it into his mouth.

"Why's that?" Krystal asked, her tone curious like a cat's mind.

"What's a sixth yearing going to do that would make us quiver with fright, preytell?" Abby questioned in a cocky tone. Although, this tone had been dripping with sarcastism to say the least.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Harry whispered, quietly, to himself (or so he thought).

"I would actually." Krystal urged crossing her arms, her look was one with self-confindent power, and the familar tone of being deprived of knowledge from a certain bookworm of his dreams. Harry smirked at her actions. "Oh, she's definatly Sirius's." He thought to himself with more comedy of his own, for him to secertly enjoy.

"I wouldn't. Although I have, so take it from someone with personal expirience." James warned again, hiding the smile that threatened to creep upon his lips.

"What type of power would he have over us three?" Abby quirked with doubt.

"Two." James said, with another grape entering his mouth.

"What!" Krystal and Abby exclaimed in astonishment as they had finally witnessed James Potter back down from a duel.

"Don't test him." James said out of the corner of his mouth. The two women glared daggers at the older Potter. Yet, they proceeded, without heeding the warning, to unleash their wands. Harry stiffled a fake yawn, which, in turn, angered the females futher. Harry gave them the moment of raring for the quick duel about to take place.

"One." James counted, seeing both parties were ready. Harry looked at the two women opposite of him, his eyes fixed with theirs.

"Two." James's voiced seemed to be filled with excitement as the duel drew closer. Harry hadn't even removed his wand from it's holester yet. This had tempted the girls into thinking this would be a very easyily won duel, not to mention very quick considering it was two against one.

"Three!" James shouted with enthusiasim. The two females cast a stunning and slowing spell. Harry dodged them both. His wand still lay comfortably in his holester.

Cast after cast came at Harry and cast after cast he dodged them without any magical assitance. The two were getting more and more frusterated, as well as tired, at Harry's skills and techniques, as well as his appearance of restlessness.

"How," Abby inquired, panting with each syllabal. "Is-he-do-ing-that?"

"I haven't a clue! Krystal said, only in the hearing range of her room mate and James. James smirked at the fact his son dodged two very well aimed stunners with ease.

"JAMES! A little help here?" Abby asked desperatly, for she realized how much she had underestimated the boy.

"I won't be much help. I can't beat him either." James said, eating his last grape, and taking a stand next to the women, removing the wand from his cloak pocket. He began with simple, but advanced spells with flawless aim. If only Harry had not have had his quick agility. Harry still dodged all the spells by no means of magic, but did have close encounters with a few stunners from his father and about two each from the ladies.

"Are you going to give up..._yet_?" Harry taunted, knowing the effect it would have with the two women.

"Never!" The two shouted, this influenced him further.

"Okay." He amirked and waved his hand and they all froze in mid cast of jinxes, which still moved at normal time, although Harry dodged those as well. The three were petrified.

"I think," Harry added a dramatic pause. "I win." He smiled and began to finish making the breakfast Abby and Krystal had started only fifteen mintues ago. James's eyes could be seen, sparkling with mirth, while the two women's sparkled with nothing but defeat and awe. Of course, anger was a element consisting within their orbs. Harry smiled again at his victory as he made scrammbled eggs, many hashers of bacon, and a dozen pieces of toast.

"Breakfast!" Harry announced, waving his hand to stop the spell.

"HOW! IN! THE! NAME! OF! MERLIN! DID! _YOU_! DO! THAT?" The two women screamed. Harry and James shared a look before saying, "I told you so." Then added, with a stomach rub. "I'm hungry." Before sitting down at the table piled with food. The two scorned, a natural habit since these two men arrived, with extreme distaste at the boys.

"Potter!" They both screamed.

"What?" They both whined in the same tone. THey both looked at each other as both women looked at them and at each other in surprise.

"Weird." The boys said together. They shared an identical laugh before the two continued their meal. Harry and James enjoyed a small chat during their feeding time, while Krystal and Abby watched on in silence.

"Alright, so aren't Sirius and Remus going to be suspicious as to where you are?" Harry asked.

"Possibly, but knowing them, they're still sleeping. If we pop back in and pretend to be just waking up they're think we've...I've been there all night." James said simply, thinking of himself very intelligent.

"True, that may work. That reminds me," Harry said, glacing at the two others. "Remind me to tell you later." He added, James knew it was about his son's visit with Sirius that previous morning.

"Okay, remind me to remind you." James said, as if he hadn't heard Harry's comment.

"Alright, sure thing, just remind me to remind you to remind me about my remembering." Harry smirked.

"Will do as long as you remind me to remind me about reminding you to remind me to remind you as to what you need reminding of." James smiled.

"Just remind me to do so." Harry laughed.

"You two are encouragable." Abby said as she hid her smile. Krystal, unable to control herself any longer, burst out laughing at the two.

"What have we all missed out on all of these years?" She asked.

""More than you'll ever know, hopefully." Harry muttered under his breath (or so he thought). The adults frowned at him. Their hearts ached to know of his tourchure, to help mend his pain, to have been there for him when he needed them the most. Harry knew this and hated the fact he even mentioned his comment. He wished to be by himself.

"I'm going for a walk, Dad, are you going to be all right getting home?" Harry asked with a look that James understood completely. It was a look of an individual.

"Yeah, just remind me of what needs reminding when you get back." James said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, Dad." Harry said, particularly no longer in the mood for the game any longer.

"Be careful." Krystal said to the retreating boy.

"Don't do anything rash!" Abby called to his further moving figure. Having known James to do such things in moods such as these.

"Come, Godric." Harry called, ignoring the adults concerning replies. Godric came, bounding from the hallway he skidded to a halt when he noticed the change of mood in his master.

"What's wrong?" Godric purred in an inquiring tone.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said aloud to his furry compainion. The adults knew how he could communicate with his pet, but didn't expect him to reply aloud. Harry walked out of the front door and began his walk. Godric followed his friend looking up at him with interest. Harry noticed and looked down at him with a forced smile.

"That was a _little _fake." Godric commented.

"Don't push it. You have and _will _never see what I've seen." Harry said dangerously. He regretted for talking to his friend that way. "Sorry, I just hate thinking about...the memories...they hurt so much. To see death over and over again isn't something you want your dreams filled with. You never forget...I see them fall to their deaths, the innocents...Sometimes I remember my mother dying. I hear my father yelling to my Mum, telling her to take me and run. I think I know why Voldemort really tried to kill me there and then. Well, besides the prophecy, I think I giggled at him. He looked at me and laughed about how easy, he thought it would be simple to kill me. I giggled at his ignorance. I think I knew even back then how powerful I really was going to be...am..." Harry began to tell Godric about his dream. "I was so brave."

"You still are." Godric said, laughing at Harry's modesty. "Look at you! I've seen your memories. You're the bravest human I know!"

"I'm the only human you have seen or whose memories you've picked at rather, so I won't be taking that as much of a compliment." Harry said bitterly. "Am I right?"

"Yes, but, that man with the long beard fears you." Godric said.

"What makes you so sure Dumbledore is afraid of me?" Asked a surprised Harry.

"He flinches at your aura. He's scared of your power." Godric said smirking if it were possible.

"Great, he's scared of me. Just like everyone else!" Harry muttered.

"No, not _exactly _he's proud of you. He told me himself." Godric said honestly.

"When?" Harry asked in a shocked manner, again.

"A while ago actually, I was walking past his hidden place. He came down those moving stairs. Dumbledore, as you call him, invited me up to his "office" as he called it." Godric began. Harry's eyes flashed at the mentioning of this.

"What did he ask you?" Harry asked aburptly stopping.

"He asked how you were doing and wondered if there would the slightest chance if you could forgive him or how he could make it up to you. I told him you were still not happy with him still." Godric continued. "He told me how sad he has been about all this fighting between the two of you. He also mentioned how wrong he had been, but how wrong you were for thinking he had been trying to control you. He even said that he believed no one in this universe, or any other for that matter, could control you. Even if you didn't have your magical ablities such as you have." Godric finished waiting for Harry's response.

"Oh,..." Harry stayed in thought for the rest of their walk.

Harry began to consider the possiblity of talking to Dumbledore again. He argued with himself the pros and cons of talking with Dumbledore again. He, of course, debated with himself over this topic for a very long time.

James bid his friends a final fairwell before their next meeting. He apparated into the townsquare of Godric's Hollow. This time he stopped to notice his wife's relative's statue. He admired it a moment before he started to walk to his house. As he walked into his house and listened for any movement in the house. James snuck up to his and Lily's bedroom to hide. He heard movement from Remus's room above. James quickly stripped down to his boxers (like father like son), climbed into bed, and set his glasses on the nightstand. He rolled over to pretend to sleep. He heard his door open then close silently. (Haha) He rolled over and carefully blinked open an eye. No one was there, from what he could see without his glasses. James, like Harry, were farsighted and could see figures and objects far away clearly, but could only make out objects and people very close to them. He sighed and fell back asleep. He awoke only a minute later when someone or something jumped onto his bed next to him. James's eyes shot open to see nothing there.

"Hello, Pronglet." James muttered.

"Hello, Prongs." Sirius said, taking the disillusion charm off himself. James's mouth dropped open.

"So Harry _was _or _is _here!" Sirius exclaimed in triump.

"No, I just figured that he found I came home and he came-" James began.

"Liar! His stuff is in his room." Sirius said smartly, or so he thought.

"Because it is _his _room maybe?" James threw back. SIrius smirked with satisfaction, dispite the fact James had just stated the obvious.

"But what is his pet, Godric, doing there then?" Sirius asked, still smirking at his best friend.

"I dunno, maybe he crawled into my bag or something." James said pretending to still be in a dazed sleeping mode.

"Don't toy with me, Prongs. You can't lie to me. Why is he here, and why didn't you tell me he was here?" Sirius asked clearly and slightly hurt tone. "I like hanging around my godson!"

"Your godson is a bit...err...what's the word?" James said, trying to figure out the word.

"James, is he mad at me?" Sirius asked, pain etched on his face from the words that had passed his lips.

"No! No, well at least I don't think so. Wait a tick, did you say Godric was in his room?" James asked suddenly.

"Yeah, little golden ball of fur with bright green eyes?" Sirius questioned. "Why?" He added suspiously.

"No reason. So have you had breakfast?" James asked.

"Yes, Remus and I went out this morning actually for a spot of breakfast." Sirius explained to James a little resturant they had passed a little ways down the street.

"Sounds good." James said encouragingly. He wanted to distract Sirius from the subject of Harry.

"So, where _is_ Harry?" He stressed is, figuring James didn't know where he was. Just then Remus came into the room with someone's cloak collar in his hands. The person made a movement to break away from Remus.

"Look at who I found." Remus said, pushing Harry towards James and Sirius. Harry stummbled to catch his balance.

"HA! I was right!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up from the bed and pointing at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, he had yet to speak.

"What's going on?" Remus asked very confused. Harry and James exchanged similar looks before they each sighed and shrugged.

"Why are you both home?" Sirius asked sternly, or as sternly Sirius could get. (Haha)

"Can't tell you." James said, putting on his glasses.

"What?" Sirius and Remus asked. "Plead the fifth." Harry said, first speaking since he arrived in the room.

"Huh?" The other three asked, having never heard the American phrase before.

"It's a saying in America that means to have the right to remain silent, it's in their consitution. Chris, Kate, and Tori say it all the time." Harry explained.

"Well, you're not American. So spill." Sirius said pointedly.

"How about no comment...that works." James said as Harry jumped onto the bed next to him.

"Yes, I second that motion." Harry said, nodding his head and raising his hand.

"All right you two, tell the truth. It's not that we're not glad to have you guys home, but you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Remus began with logical thought. (I could so picture David Thewis saying this...)

"Exactly, so isn't it better to just mind your own business. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, nor would we tell you if we didn't think you needed to know right this very moment, you both will find out eventually." Harry explained with as much logic thought as Remus had used.

"Very well." Remus said, reading the picture of Harry's face. He had seen that look before of determination before alit on this boy's face. Remus remembered this look when he taught Harry to cast the Patronous.

"But!" Sirius whined desperatly.

"We have to respect their wishes, after all, we don't tell Harry or _James _anything." Remus said, trying not to stress James as much but still make it noticable. Sirius suddenly remembered the potion incident.

"I do suppose you're right." Sirius said acting as if he were now begining to agree, although he really did want to know what the two were hiding.

"Sirius let's leave these two alone for a while." Remus said, he needed to tell Sirius something very badly, catching a whiff as Harry walked by him. He had been on his way to get Godric. The two left the room after Sirius gave a curt nod having heard the rushed tone. The two went into Remus's room and he, Remus, closed the door shut and a look of panic flooded his face.

"What's wrong, Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"I smelled Abby and Krystal on him." Remus said with a choked voice.


	39. Growing Up

Chapter 39: Growing Up

"So, Hermione, what do you think the boys are up to without us women to boss them around?" Lily asked Hermione over a cup of tea.

"Harry I can trust, but James can get him into trouble, I just hope anything that would upset Harry has come up." Hermione said worridly. "Especially if he's meeting people new for the first time." She added. Lily nodded thinking of how her old friends react to her son's powers.

"They, my old mates, won't be too bad. They'll accept it, but will be very curious. No matter, Harry will be a little annoyed." Lily said sincerly.

"Then how is it 'no matter'?" Hermione pointed out with a laugh.

"You and I both know Harry will handle it. Although, I hope he doesn't act too rash." Lily's voice filled with concern as she spoke. "James can handle it though...yes, he can handle it. He'll keep Harry sane, or will drive him insane. Either way Harry shall be the same when he comes back, unless, that is, if Krystal and Abby make him even more nervous about getting Sirius and Remus back together with them. Oh, dear. I'm going to drive myself mental if I don't stop with all these 'what ifs'!" Lily exclaimed, she drained her tea and tipped it over on the saucer.

"You took divination?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly cold.

"Yes, I wasn't very good, but there were a few times I have seen things. It's an old habit of reading tea leaves though. I always found it fun to do during the summer, since I wasn't ever aloud to do magic. I would have my mother drink tea and I'd tell her what they would say...it was a way to involve them in magic. They liked it very much, my father too. Petunia liked it too, she enjoyed magic back then. That was before my parents died though. She blamed me for their death, the death eaters had been searching for James, Harry, and I at my parents house. It was the same with James's parents as well. James's parents weren't very old, but they didn't stand a chance against Voldemort. My parents, being muggles, of course had almost no chance at all." Lily began to tell Hermione a lot about herself. Hermione enjoyed it very much to be bonding with Lily so much. She had known Lily came from a muggle family, but somehow, most likely far back in her past, had come from a magic family. Everyone had found out she was related to Godric Gryffindor and her husband, who was a pureblood, related to Merlin himself.

"It's the same with my parents. They're muggles too, like yours, and so is my little sister, as far as we know of course. It's be nice to have another witch in the family." commented Hermione.

"Yes, there're very nice people, your parents. I don't believe they were too keen on letting you stay with us, considering we're both 19 years old. Well, your Dad wasn't too thrilled, but your mother didn't mind. She knew we were parents of Harry. Not to speak ill of your father though." Lily added.

"Don't worry, it took him a lot of time before he even agreed to let Harry and/or Ron stay with me alone, while they went off to a conference." Hermione explained.

"I suppose I'd be too." Lily giggled. "So, what's Harry doing for your birthday, do you know?" She added, very curious as to what her son was planning.

"You know as much as I do." Hermione laughed.

Harry sat at his desk writting a letter to Hermione about what he's been up to the past two days. He explained everything, including his talk with Sirius, and Sirius and Remus finding them there. As he was writing this James had come into his room and informed him he was sending a letter to Dumbledore about the two of them being absent from school the next day on personal business. Harry had asked where the great excuse in that was, James threatened to turn him into a rabbit. He had also mentioned they were going over Krystal and Abby's for breakfast. They would have to sneak out so Sirius and Remus wouldn't notice.

"Ready?" James asked as Harry was tying the letter to Hedwig's foot.

"Maybe, are you?" Harry replied with his smart alecness.

"Let's go." James said pulling Harry's sleeve.

"Fine." Harry muttered and apparated himself and his father to Abby and Krystal's flat. He knocked and waited for them to answer. A voice called within biding them entrance.

"Good morning." Said a voice as soon as they opened the door. It was Abby, she was sitting by the fire reading a book. Krystal had been coming down the hallway putting in her left earring.

"Good morning." She greeted seeing the two men had arrived. James and Harry waved in reply. The two women noted the look of worry upon the twosome's faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Sirius and Remus knew we were home." Harry announced.

"Did you tell them?" Krystal asked hopefully.

"No, we figured it'd be best left for when we planned." James replied. "Believe me," He added when he saw the looks on the women's faces. "I want to tell them so badly, but it's not the smartest thing to do right now. We'll just have to wait until it's the oppertune moment." The two women nodded sadly, Harry sat next to Krystal, as James sat next to Abby, and both tried to comfort them.

"Look, Krystal, Sirius is my godfather and I know he'll be so happy to see you, but he's just getting over everything right now. People still look at him and see Sirius Black escaped convict from Azkaban. He's trying to improve himself in the eyes of everyone else. He was just telling me he was going to help Fred and George, Molly and Arthur's kids,-" Harry explained.

"Fred and George, awe, the two little trouble makers? They were so darling. They reminded me so much of Sirius and James. Oh! Sorry I interuppted..." Krystal said smiling at the memory.

"It's alright. Fred and George have a joke shop in Diagon Alley, Sirius said he may ask to have a job there. I'm suppose to actually write a letter to Fred and George and try to get them to offer a job to him, so that way Sirius will feel wanted. Even though, Fred and George had told me how wicked it would be to have one of _the _marauders as an employee. So Sirius needs to really get a firm stand on the ground before he's tipped of balance just a little." Harry explained in a strange analigee. (Sp?)

"Terrific, maybe Abby and I can put on desguises and see them. We won't talk to them or anything, but just to see them would be so nice." Krystal said fondly.

"We can arrange that, maybe. Oh, yes, we'll have to get you a de-aging potion. Sirius and Remus have one as well they've used. So they look and feel like 19 again, like my parents. You'll still remember everything that has happened since then, but it's nice to look younger and feel it as well. Don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course!" Krystal practically shouted. Harry took out his wand and with a short wave two purple potions appeared. Their scent drove anyone's sweet tooth crazy, that's why it was very dangerous. It's taste was enough for anyone to want to drink more than a vial's worth. Harry handed one vial to Krystal and one to Abby.

"What are these, shooters?" Abby said with a giggle.

"No, it's a de-aging potion. It make you feel and look 19 years old." Harry explained. James had already told Abby about this. The two women touched glasses and said cheers. Harry and James watched Abby and Krystal's forms change back into their once teenage selves. James smiled wide seeing the fimiliar figures in front of him. Harry looked on and gazed at their beauty, not that they hadn't been such as before, but they even admit their teenage years had been better to them than their old 33-year-old selves had been. Although, he had thought, these two couldn't even hold a flame to Hermione.

"Oi, James, take a picture, it'll last longer." Krystal said, her voice was softer than before and slightly more higher sounding.

"Sorry, it's just, everything is starting to feel like how it was again. It's so nice to feel that way. But now, my son is all grown up, now I have another accessory to my future crimes!" James shouted in triump. Abby rolled her eyes at her friend. Harry also noticed that their clothes appeared very big on them. In their teenage days they had been shorter and thinner than they had in their early thirties.

"Let's pull out a bottle of wine and celebrate!" Abby exclaimed, her voice was one to match Remus, in tone that is. Her voice was smoother and higher than it use to be. Harry liked it better. She began to walk towards the kitchen and tripped over her cloak. Luckily, Harry caught her before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." She said to him, she was starting to like him more and more. "Perhaps, we should go and get some new clothes? Diagon Alley will be practically empty today, with it being Monday and all." Abby added.

"Sounds great! Since Harry and I had the idea to make you younger, we'll pay for everything. It's the least we could do seeing as you won't fit into your wardrobes anymore." The two started to protest, but Harry held up a hand.

"Please?" He asked with his face no one would nor could resist.

"He's still got _it_!" Krystal yelled in excitement. "He's still got the face!"

"Ah! I hate _that _face! No one can resist that face!" Abby said in horror.

"Fine, we'll let you pay." Krystal muttered.

"Yay!" James and Harry said in victory.

"Grab my hand." Harry said to both of them. They did and they were gone. James had grabbed Abby's hand, he didn't feel like apparating. They found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone seemed to quiet down when Harry Potter appeared with three people holding onto him.

"Hiya, Harry!" The man behind the counter shouted over the crowd, who had gone back to their own conversations.

"Hullo, Tom!" Harry said as he approached the counter.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Tom asked eyeing Harry.

"Maybe." Harry replied. Tom laughed.

"Still getting into mischief? Ah, I'm not surprised to see you with your father nonetheless though." Tom said whilst he busied himself with a few butterbeers. He placed them in front of them. "On the house for the Great Harry Potter and his father and their two lovely guests."

"Tom, are you sure? I can pay for those." Harry said slightly offended.

"Please, you keep us all save. You help us sleep at night." Tom replied with great seriousness. A few of the people within ear shot began clapping.

"Thanks, Tom, we ought to be going though." Harry said grabbing his butterbeer. It was still in the bottle, he needn't worry about stealing a mug from Tom. Although, he guessed, Tom wouldn't have mind and wouldv'e been honoured if he had.

"Stop by anytime." Tom said as the four disappeared into the small, not even an alley, alley that rested at the back of the building. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped various bricks in a precise order. They began to move and opened into a almost deserted alley. There were the occasional wives with their young children running around buying supplies for their older children, household items, or just everyday materials they needed. A few waved at Harry and James with respect and politeness. Just then, as they were nearing Madame Malkins, they saw Sirius and Remus coming down the alley towards them.

"Quick!" Harry said, pulling the other three into a random shop. It had been the Apothecary. Harry pulled out small gum balls with various colours and stuffed two in his mouth and two in each of the other's mouths. James's hair turned red and his eyes blue, Abby's hair brown with green eyes, Krystal's hair became white with blue eyes and Harry's red with brown eyes. They walked back out of the shop and past Remus and Sirius. Sirius had taken a second look at Krystal and smirked to himself. He thought she was cute. Unfortunatly he didn't recongize her with her new hair and eyes. The gum balls had even changed some of her features. After they were out of eye sight and ear shot of the two, Harry popped clear gum balls into everyone's mouth. They changed back into themselves.

"Could you warn us before you do that?" Abby and Krystal asked.

"Did you want to be seen?" Harry inquired.

"No, but!" They both said.

"But nothing, we're here, now go in and get a whole new wardrobe." Harry motioned them to go to the taliours once they were inside. Harry went up to the front desk and looked at Madame Malkin herself. "Hello, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, Mr. Potter. How are and your lovely Miss. Granger doing?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Terrificly. Could you do me a favour and make sure those two women get a full new wardrobe on me?" Harry asked as he pushed fifty galleons towards Madame Malkin. Her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Of course. Anything for you." She added.

"Splended, could you also send these to this address." Harry handed her a roll of parchment, then he added. "Then, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, ask them to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? I'd stay and get new dress robes, but I've just gotten some in August and haven't even worn them yet! I'm also sorry to announce I haven't torn up my uniform yet this year." Harry laughed with Madame Malkin at the last comment.

"That _is _amazing!" Madame Malkin said. "Usually, I'm already getting owled for a replacement cloak because youv'e torn it some way or another!" She added.

"Well, Ma'am, I must bid thee ado. Much business to attend to." Harry announced.

"Yes, I heard you were a partner in the Weasley's business from the Weasley's themselves." The women said as they two men walked out of the door.

"You've heard correctly." Harry called back as the bell clanged. He and his father then continued their journey down the alley towards the joke shop. They were sure to remain viligent while making their way there. When the door opened a loud farting sound issued throughout the store. Harry and James laughed at the new door feature. Fred appeared from the back room and smiled at his two friends.

"Welcome! How are you two? You know Harry you should be in school advertising our skiving snack boxes, not here. Now now what have we learned today?" Fred teased.

"To always have back up ideas on human to animal transfiguration. What shall I pick..." Harry mulled over to himself.

"We've taught you well." George replied coming out of the back room like his twin had done just before. "You just missed Sirius and Remus. Were you looking for them?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, actually, we're hiding from them. Don't tell them that though." James said.

"Well, since you're not in school-" Fred began.

"We figured-" George added.

"That it must-"

"Be highly-"

"Important." Fred finished.

"How is it you two can do that? I know you're twins but...nevermind. Yes, it's been and is _very _important! So you mustn't say a word." James explained.

"But!" Both twins said.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." Harry intervined.

"Fine." The two muttered, but quickly cheered up. Fred was the first and only to speak.

"We've got new toys!" He said in a sing song voice. James and Harry laughed at his choice of words and then had become over come with excitement.

"Ooh, let me see!" James exclaimed.

"We'll, they're aren't really joke items, more or less Order gadgets. We wanted Harry to test them for us." Fred and George explained. "Come with us." They added. Harry and James followed the two into the back room, they were filled with anticipation.

"Alright, ready?" George quirked, Harry and James nodded as Fred picked up the first item.

"Now this," Fred began.

"Is our newest prototype. You must be very careful with this one." George explained.

"It's an voice switcher. It's basically like our newer gumballs but improved." Fred added.

"It'll let you talk any language you want with the right and seemless accent." George imputted. He held out the circular disk shaped object to Harry after Fred handed it to him. It had a rectangle stuck to it with little holes on the end. The twins stuck them into their mouths and sucked back. They made faces of pain when you could hear the click. It had sent something into their throats.

"Hallo, wie gehts es dir?" George asked.

"Is that German?" James asked astonished.

"Ja. Ich heisse Fred und meine Bruder ist George." Fred explained.

"How do you get rid of it?" Harry quirked. The twins pulled out another disk and did the same as they had before. But instead of something projecting into their throats, a liquid went down instead.

"Ah, that's better." George said, rubbing his throat.

"What were you saying in German?" James asked examining a disk.

"I said 'Hello and how are you.'" George stated.

"And I said 'Yes. My name is Fred and this is my brother George.'" Fred explained.

"Wow, that's interesting." Harry replied looking at the disks as well.

"Now, when you go to do these, they can hurt we're trying to figure out a way to do this without it hurting, but we're not having much luck." Fred explained picking up another gadget.

"This one," He said. "Is unbelievable. Try it." He handed it to Harry who sucked in from the disk. James, Fred, and George all bent over laughing. Harry looked down at himself and noticed something a little...different.

"What! HAVE! YOU! DONE! TO! ME?" Harry's voice had become higher. This made everyone laugh even harder.

"If I had a sister, you'd look just like her." James laughed falling to the floor.

"Tell me how to get rid of this!" Harry plead.

"Awe, we can't turn down a girl." The twins said grinning evilly. Harry whipped out his hands. "Unless she's Harry Potter." They added a _little _scared of Harry. They handed Harry a blue disk and he sucked back on it and turned back into his male self.

"That was weird." Harry said looking at the pink disk he had used before the blue. "Never do that again." The three just laughed at him again.

"Here's the-" Fred began.

"Next one." George finished handing Harry a small hearing aid. "This one-"

"Will let you-"

"Interpert-"

"Any-"

"Language." George finished again. Harry slipped it in his ear and waited. George and Fred began yelling at him in french, very crazy things.

"Blue monkeys!" Fred shouted in french. (Sorry, I only know German.)

"The cat goes moo!" George shouted.

"The cat?" Harry asked. The twins nodded and laughed.

"Ja, die Katze." Fred said having changed his language to german. Harry heard 'Yes, the cat.'

"Du bist Hackfleish!" George yelled. Harry gave a strange look when George said he was ground beef. Harry sucked in a disk and began zu sprechen auf Deutsch. (Speak German.)

"Er," Harry said pointing to James. "Ist meiner Vater und ist sehr kommish. Loht's geht ihn!" (He is my father and is very funny. Let's get him!) (I think...sorry if the grammer is messed up along with some of the spelling.)

"Alright, all three of you stop it!" James yelled as they advanced on him. He whipped out his wand, but he knew he was hardly any match with Harry, let alone three people including Harry.

"Es ist sehr lustig!" Fred laughed. (It is so funny.)

"Ja, es ist!" Harry agreed. (Yes, it is!)

"Wo ist er geht?" George asked seeing James opening the door slowly behind himself. (Where is he going?)

"Ich weiss nicht." Harry said. (I don't know.) Harry picked up a liquid disk and used it. "That's better." He said. (Das ist besser.) (Lol, don't mind me...)

"What were you lot saying about me?" James asked cautiously, not exactly sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing..." The three replied.

Harry and James left Fred and George's shop with their pockets buldging with shrunken products. Krystal and Abby, who had met up with them while they were looking at all the products, followed laughing at the two pranksters. They had taken more than just the prototypes to test. Of course, they had taken a few things, but those were only for "disguises".

"Where to now?" Krystal asked while feeling the material of her soft new robes.

"Well, how about ice cream?" Harry suggested. The teen adults all nodded and they set off for the ice cream parlour, Florean Fortescue's. Once there Florean greeted them personally.

"Harry Potter! Welcome to Florean Fortescue's. Everything is on the house! Florean said in a very natural cherry voice.

"No, please, consider it a way to replace your windows." Harry said motioning to some of the broken windows. They were beyond magic repair. Death Eaters had vanished them. Harry dropped 10 galleons in his hand and shoved his own into his pockets. "I won't take 'no' for an answer." He added.

"There is truely no end to your kindness, Mr. Potter!" The tearful man exclaimed.

"Nope, but take advantage of it as it lasts I may turn into an Alastor Moody one day considering my; life." Harry joked, hoping never to be as parinoid as Moody. Everyone shared in the laugh despite his reasoning of the parinoia. James motioned for the four to in the circular booth. Florean brought out four large sundaes with everything imaginable on them. The four dug in as the man turned away. Harry gave everyone the desguise gumballs to hold just in case Remus and Sirius decided to have ice cream. They had a mild discussion of the 'plan' before they thought it best if Harry and James got back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile...Earlier that morning...

Hermione woke with a heavy emotion on her chest. She couldn't remember why but she dreaded the rest of the day. Then she remembered that Harry still hadn't come back, nor James. Hermione rolled out of bed, remembering she had to go to class.

She made her way down to the Great Hall after getting for the day ahead. When she sat down she waved to Lily, who smiled at her returned the gesture. Hedwig landed in front of Hermione with a short note attached at her leg. Hermione grabbed at it with eagerness.

Hermione,

Don't hate me! Look, I will explain EVERYTHING once I get back, I promise. You never know who reads these letters. All I can say is, it's going to be a BIG SURPRISE! Don't tell anyone. Not even our teacher, by now I know you know what I'm talking about, or else you wouldn't be Hermione. I'll be back sometime today. Love you, love you, love you a million times I love you.

Love,

Harry.

Hermione stuffed the letter in her pocket and looked over to Lily who was watching with interest. She gave a thumbs up sign to signify good news. Hermione made her way to her double of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lily had voleentered to take this period, it was her only free one. Hermione had gotten there long before Lily had, but knew she was allowed in the room. She waved her hand over the door handle before hearing the click. After looking around she saw no one and entered the room. With wandless she drew the curtains for light to enter the room. Then she went to all of the sconces and lit the candles. There was a knock at the door, she froze and looked around. She rolled her eyes to herself and smiled, realizing how she mistook for others to be in the room.

"Hello? Hermione?" A womans voice asked as the door opened. It was Lily. Her arms were filled with scrolls of parchment and enough books for the whole class. They all had a feather-light charm on them. "Ah, thanks! You're a lifesaver!"

"Those are great sweets, although I couldn't ever get my parents to send them to me." Hermione joked.

"Dentists!" Lily added laughing. Hermione helped her put all the books on the desks and take the charms off of them. By then all the students had begun to file into the room, she took her usual seat in the front and sighed when she realized Harry wouldn't be there to help her with some of the spells. He would usually get it on the first try, when it would take her at least two.

"Hey." A voice whispered next to her, it was sweet and kind. Hermione turned to see the familiar face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Want some company?" He asked caringly. Hermione nodded and gave him a hug. Most Slytherins were very shocked by this, even with the treaty, the biggest pure blood supporter--although not anymore--was hugging a muggle born.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered to him. Lily tapped her wand on the podium to draw attention. The two broke the hug and brought their attention to Lily.

"Welcome and good morning." Lily started. "James is unable to teach today, he has left the school grounds on personal business. He should be back by your next class." She added to clear the frowns that had clouded the faces of the students. "Now, I'd like to start off with a review of what you've learned. Who'd like to tell me where the origin of the stupefy curse came from?..." Lily asked.

Later that day...

Hermione sat in her Arithemacy class unable to focus on the material. Professor Vector seemed to notice his best student in a day dream. After offering a few problems, he realized he could not snap her out of her daze. It was rumoured James and Harry Potter were missing that day, perhaps that was the reason for her daze. Professor Vector hid his smile and continued teaching, Hermione already knew the material like the back of her hand. He still couldn't help but worry for her. While talking he usually walked around the classroom, he walked past her desk and put his hand on it and kept his walking. That seemed to snape her out of her day dream. She looked at him with sorry eyes. He passed a smile to her to comfort her.

Hermione left her class still in a slight daze. She was wondering when Harry was going to get back. Hermione sighed when she realized she had Potions next, she would really have to concentrate on paying attention. Into the cold dungeons she went she saw one of her friends, Chris. He waved to her and she waved back.

"Hiya." He greeted.

"Hey." She replied.

"So where _are _Harry and James?" Chris whispered only to her.

"I haven't a clue." Hermione softly said.

Potions and Charms went by lightening fast. Although, Snape had taken five points away from Gryffindor for Hermione's lack of attention. Even though he and James were _friends_, Snape still couldn't help being a favourite playing git. Hermione made her way down to dinner from the Charms classroom. She told Lily to go ahead and she'll clean up all of the pillows. They had been practising seam spliting charms and repairing charms. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, she banished her bag to the secret dorm. When she entered she found her seat next to Ron, Luna, and Draco. Ginny, Chris, Kate, and Tori sat opposite. The eight talked about their classes and what happened.

Suddenly, the doors burst open with a lot of fource. Two cloaked figures walked into the hall and pulled out their wands. The students from the D.A. drew theirs un-noticed as did the teachers. The two realed their wands back and cast a spell silently. There was a loud sound with a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared you could see the two figures still standing wands out with a tapestry hanging from the tip, written on it said 'BANG'. The two leaned on each other while laughing. Professor McGonagall cast a silencing charm, but one held up a real wand and conjured a shield silently. The charm bounced of the shield and back to the caster. The two figures fell over laughing at this point. Some of the other students couldn't help but laugh at their antics. The two regained their stance and tried not to laugh. They looked at each other before turning their face to meet everyone elses. They uncovered their faces and shouted, "We're back!" In the same way the little girl in Poltergeist said _back_. At this point everyone in the Great Hall burst out in a roar of laughter. All of those who had seen the movie laughed harder than those who just laughed at the whole scene. They bowed like house-elves and the Gryffindors and a few select others clapped as Harry and James took their respected seats and dug into dinner. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the two's antics.

"So what have you been up to for the pasf few days?" Ginny asked the question which haunted the teens minds from day one.

"It's a surprise, you'll all find out soon enough." Harry explained, stuffing his mouth full of pot roast.

"Awe, but, Harry-!" Jess began with curiousity.

"Don't 'but, Harry' me!" Harry said laughing. "You'll all find out soon enough."

"When's that going to be, what's 'soon enough'? Tori inquired.

"You'll see!" Harry said exasperated. "Soon is when it happens!" The rest of dinner passed in small talk about the weather and classes they were to expect for the next day.

Later that night the group was grouped around the fire in the secret dorm. Draco was cradling his egg in his lap on, it was ready to hatch soon, the floor nearest to the fireplace. Ginny was sitting next to him reading the new edition of the Quibbler. Harry was sitting in the large armchair with Hermione on his lap. He was playing with her hair, while she was reading a book. Ron and Luna occupied the couch looking into the fire while cuddling with each other. Kate and Chris were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table playing a game of cards. And Tori sat in the opposite armchair reading a thick book. There then came a knock at the door, interupting the silence of the common room.

"Come in." Everyone said at the same time, making each other laugh. James and Lily strolled in and looked at the group of teenagers sitting in silence.

"What are you lot doing?" James asked tapping his foot. "You should be sneaking around the school setting up other students for-ow!" James was cut off by Lily hitting his arm.

"Actually, Harry, Dumbledore would like to see you." said Lily getting straight to the point, unlike James had. Harry rolled his eyes and picked Hermione up, who squeaked, and gently set her down back on the armchair.

"Fine..." He mumbled in a sigh as he kissed Hermione good-bye and waved to everyone as he walked out. "See you later..."

"Good luck." They all replied while laughing.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" He asked sarcastically exasperated.

"What have _I_ done..." Harry by then had walked out the door and his voice was fading away. The rest laughed at his antics. His parents followed and guided him to the office and tried to keep him calm.

"So do you two know what he wants?" Harry asked his two quiet parents.

"Nope, but have you forgiven him yet?" Lily inquired of her son.

"I don't think so, I've considered it after talking with Godric." Harry began and Godric who took the right time to rub against his leg just then looked up and smiled at him, if that was possible.

"I still can't believe he did that." James began. "I mean he does feel like he must keep an incredibly close eye on you." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Yes, well there's really nothing you nor I can do." Harry muttered as he trudged down to the office. Lily and James stole a glance at each other before looking back at their son.

"You don't have to go, sweetie." Lily began. Harry smiled at her choice of words, she called him 'sweetie'. He loved the fact he had parents.

"No, I'll go. Even though, considering, all of the things he's done to me in the past...I'll go." Harry quickly said, trying to keep away from his past.

"Are you completely sure?" James asked concerned.

"Yes, I think," He added the two last words in a whisper to himself. They had arrived at the stone gargoyle, Harry muttered the password and it jumped aside happy to provide him entrance. He waved over his shoulder to his parents which smiled sadly at him and waved back, despite the fact he wasn't even looking at them. Godric followed after him, for emotional support. Harry scooped him up in his arms and scratched behind his ears.

'That's the spot.' Godric moaned as he shook his leg. Harry chuckled at this and put on a serious (no pun!) face as Dumbledore bid him entrance. Harry opened the door and walked in only a few steps.

"Good evening, Harry. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I figured you were busy earlier this fine day." Dumbledore greeted in his best grandfatherly voice. Harry laughed right in his face at this comment and antics.

"First of all, how could you even _disturb_ me this _fine _day, if you didn't even know where I was. Secondly, didn't I disturb you and the rest of the school when my father and I burst in here during dinner with our little show. Thirdly, cut it out with the grandfatherly-ness." Harry spat the last line out.

"How would you like me to treat you as?" Dumbledore asked coming down to Harry's level.

"Like this, an equal. I'm tired of being a pawn in you're never ending game. You're always acting as if I'm too young, too fragile, too immature to handle anything. The truth is I've faced more things that would make even _you _scream out in your sleep. I don't care how brave, how smart, how powerful you are, you will never be the same in my eyes, which I'm thankful for now. I've had to put up with your _protection _too long!" Harry was started to become enraged. He slowly walked over to Fawkes and stroked his head, Godric nuzzled into his chest.

"I can understand how you feel, I once was treated the same way by Nicholas Flammel. He found my youth as a weakness. I found his age to be his weakness as well. I finally proved to him I was able to handle being his partner." Dumbledore smiled at the memories.

"How's that?" Harry asked semi curious.

"I founded the twelve uses of dragons blood." Dumbledore said it as if it had been a mere class assignment.

"You had to discover something life altering to become a _partner_?" Harry asked holding back the urge to laugh.

"Yes, Nicholas was hard to please." Dumbledore explained taking off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was leaning against the bookshelves next to his desk. Harry plopped into Dumbledore's chair behind the desk, hanging his feet over the side of the arm.

"This is comfy." Harry stated as Dumbledore smiled at his actions. He had no problem with this at all. Albus Dumbledore had realized what would please Harry would be to treat him as a total equal instead of a boy who would be is grandson he never had. Dumbledore did something that surprised Harry, he sat down in the chair opposite Harry.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here because you are still upset with me. I've come to realize that you don't like being treated like a child. You also have to understand it takes a little getting use to, considering I've known you since you were born. Yes, I've made many mistakes and should've foresaw them, but I also realized, despite all of the horrors that consumed you, they made you to be the person you are today. You may not want to hear that, but from now on consider me as a friend. Don't think of me as Dumbledore. Think of me as Albus. You're power is growing beyond that any of us could've imagined. I want you to be able to come to me in these times. Harry, you must understand, which I don't doubt you do already. Times are growing dark soon you will have to make decisions that may haunt you for the rest of your life, and others that will make life totally different. It may just be September, but you will soon find that May will come faster than you could've hoped. Train the students hard, just like Merlin trained you." Dumbledore spoke with seriousness. Harry smiled at the professor.

"Thank you. I do suppose I'm willing to take up your offer, just don't smother me with _protection _and such. I, honestly, can't stand it." Harry explained with a smile. He stood and walked over to the old man who stood up and they both, not literally, reading each other's minds and hugged each other. It was a hug usually shared between a grandfather and grandson. Although, they didn't want to admit that.

Harry found himself heading back to the secret dorm with a smile on his face. He was happy that his fight was finally over, now he just had a few things to worry about now. Tomorrow was Hermione's birthday.

The next morning...Hermione's Room...

Hermione woke with the curtains drawn and the sun shining on her face. She opened her eyes and started to sit up when she noticed a small tray on her hovering over her lap. She smiled to herself and looked around the room. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. Hermione slid out of her bed and walked over towards the door. She opened it and looked into the common room, no one was in there. Then she inspected Harry's room next to hers, yet no one was in there. After walking back into her room she closed her door and looked up at her bed, there was Harry smiling at her.

"Happy birthday, love." He greeted. Hermione smiled and walked over to the bed and kissed him sweetly. He pulled her into a hug while they kissed. When the kiss broke he turned her around so he was sitting behind her and pulled the hovering tray close, over their legs. She hadn't noticed it was a meal for two. "Today, expect to be treated like a queen, my queen." He whispered in her ear, goosebumps grew on her arm as his breath tickled her neck. Harry took the napkin off of the tray and placed it on her lap and put a fork in her hand. "Dig in."

"Harry, you're too sweet! This is the best birthday ever." Hermione said, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Ah, but they day has just begun." Harry exclaimed. "Let's enjoy this as long as possible." He added and picked up a fork himself.

After the two ate, Harry left Hermione to get ready for school as did she. Harry met her in the common room, everyone else had already gone down and were still at breakfast. She began to walk towards the tapestry, when Harry scooped her up and began to carry her. Godric and Rosie followed them.

"Harry!" She yelled, half shocked and half scared. "Put me down!"

"I won't drop you, plus it's your birthday, you shan't walk anywhere." Harry smiled his Potter charm smile and he continued through the tapestry and into the corridor. He carried her to the secret broom closet and kissed her as they were transported to the Great Entrance. Harry carried her down to Hagrid's hut, they were only a little early, but students had begun to arrive soon after they had. Hagrid, having seen some of his students begin to arrive, he came out of his hut.

"Good morning, class." Hagrid said in his usual gruff voice. They all replied with a greeting as Hagrid walked over to some covered cages. "I've got a surprise fer ya." The class groaned as Hagrid uncovered the cages. They were what looked like turtles with jeweled shells. "Can any of yer, tell me what these here creatures are?" Harry and Hermione's hands shot up, others were fastinated by the jewels on their shells. Hagrid pointed to both of them who answered at the same time.

"Fire crabs." They said.

"Ten points ter Gryffindor!" Hagrid cheered. "Now, which one of yer can tell me, what is the fire crab's defense?" Hagrid asked. The two trio's raised their hands. He pointed to Tori.

"The fire crab will shoot flames out of its rear if it feels threatened." She answered. Hagrid awarded more points to Gryffindor.

Later that night...

Hermione stood in her room very nervous, she had just gotten out of the shower, which had eased her nerves, but only for a few minutes. She waved her hand and her hair was dry and up in a bun, with locks of hair falling loosely on her face. Hermione sat at her vanity and did her light make-up before going to put on her dress. She removed it from her wardrobe and dressed in it, it fell down to her ankles. It was a dark red gown with gold trim. It was held up around her neck and showed a good portion of her back. Hermione bent over and rummaged around for her shoes. They were gold heel sandles. Last she put on her emerald necklace and matching earrings on before she looked at her self in the full length mirror. Hermione smiled knowning Harry would love it. He had dropped her off and said he would be waiting for her down in the Entrance Hall.

Meanwhile, Harry stood in the Entrance Hall awaiting for his Hermione to arrive. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, his eyes very bright against the black. His father and mother passed on their way to their dormitory. They all exchanged waves and James gave him a thumbs up. Harry smiled meekly before turning back to gaze upon the stairs until his love made her appearance. He waited for perhaps only thirty seconds before she had started to decend from the stairway of heaven, seeing as Harry thought she looked like an angel. (Lol, stairway to heaven, couldn't resist.) A couple of the guys that lingered in the hallways didn't reconize Hermione and either way they would have given a cat call to her apperance. Hermione blushed at these guys, while Harry glared. Suddenly, the boys that had done this realized it was Hermione and knew that Harry would rip them apart they cat called her once more. Hermione giggled at Harry and the boys that he glared at. He returned his attention to Hermione as she took the last few steps. He bowed to her while holding out his hand.

"M'lady," He addressed her with a sweet voice.

"Kind sir," She took his hand with her left and curtesied with her right.

"Could I do the honour of escorting such a woman as lovely as thee?" Harry asked, continuing their little game.

"That is pending kind sir, this woman would surely be delighted to acquire the corrdinates of such place she needs escorting to." Hermione forced back a giggle, her curiousity clearly able to hold it back.

"Although, I would be greatly giddy to tell you, fair lady, but I must keep the secret, for it is a surprise you will be most delighted to par take in." Harry replied with the infamous Potter smirk.

It was more charming than the infamous Malfoy smirk. Although, Harry and Draco had had a smirk off between them to see who's was better and who could mimic the other's the best. Draco had been speechless when Harry could pull the smirk off flawlessly. It took Malfoy a few tried before he got it right. The Potter smirk was one that told you, "Just you wait, or I'm up to no good." The Malfoy smirk was one that told you, "Told you so, or it meant he was up to no good." (In a different way the Potter smirk.)

Harry led Hermione to the carriage. He helped her in and they sat next to each other and kissed. The carriage lurched forward as to begin its decent towards the village below. When the carriage arrived it paused and the doors magically opened. A man under an invisiblity cloak watched the carriage waiting for his targets to come out of the carriage waited about ten minutes before creeping up to the carriage and peered inside to find his targets missing. He raised his arm to speak into a magical microphone which laid in his watch. "He's gone, sir." Moody growled to Dumbledore who was listening in his office.

"We suspected no less." Dumbledore muttered before switching off his transmitter. Although he did not show it, he was furious. Harry didn't trust him still, even after their little chat. He wanted Harry so badly to trust him again. 'Well you certainly trust him don't you?' The voice of reason mocked in his head. It was sarcastic as if to point out that Dumbledore still put guard, to protect, on a wizard more powerful than he. 'True,' Dumbledore answered back in his mind.

A/N: Hey! Sorry this took a while, but it I made it before two months, right? I did really hope to post a few times during my spring break, but I didn't realize how busy I was going to be. I was originally going to post on April 1st, Fred and George's Birthday or yesterday Emma Watson/Thompson's Birthday, but no I decided to post on the last day you can pay taxes. (Where I live.) I'm going to cover the rest of Hermione's birthday in the next chapter and probably up to the Halloween Ball. The school year will move a little faster, I promise. I may post later this week while I am at a competition for a club of mine. Wish me luck!


	40. City Music

Chapter 40: City Music

Light wind breezed past Hermione, who's eyes were covered at the time by Harry. She heard distance music, as if it were far away below her. For a moment she was worried that Harry had them hovering above a place in the clouds.

The music she heard wasn't normal music, it was city music. City music as in resturant's music pouring into the streets where teenagers and other strollers where chatting or the occasional scream of a friends sneak up on others. There was even the occasional honk or sound of a car passing by on the otherwise quiet street. There were even sounds of comments being made about the products in windows of the bouqiues.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Harry whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She nodded and he unveiled her eyes. She sqealed with delight as her eyes took in the sight before her. She gasped as she finally realized where she was standing. A top the Eiffel Tower.

Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat waiting for Mad-Eye to come up the castle to discuss their target, Harry Potter. Although he had to admire Harry's cleverness. He couldn't let him go off by himself. He could not shake that feeling of control, although our Albus did not realize it was such that. His intentions had originally been for protection of the youngster, but it had become an addiction without him, Dumbledore, realizing.

"Albus?" a gruff voice of Alastor Moody asked at the doorway. Albus was startled for a moment, he had been enthralled by his thinking daze.

"Yes," He cleared his throat. "Alastor."

"Albus, do you really believe Potter can't take care of himself?" Moody asked straight out, voicing Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Alastor, I'm not so sure anymore." He mummbled.

"Albus, he's got power. More than we may even or will even understand. I would never doubt he'll be the greatest wizard of our time and times that we'll never see." Moody explained gruffly.

"I agree, but why do I feel he can't take care of himself?" Albus asked exasperated.

"You've known him since he was a babe. What do you expect? You've watched him grow and now you realize he's only 16 with the burden of saving the world." Moody said, if possible, gently.

"We knew he was destined for greatness...but at such a cost?" Albus asked retorically. Moody only nodded glumly.

Eiffel Tower

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a breathless voice. "How...?"

"Shh, my love. Please, if you will..." Harry whispered, waving a hand to the candlelit red and white checkered blanket. On it was a square weave basket.

"Awe, Harry..." Hermione started.

"Shh,..." Harry led her over to the blanket and helped her sit and took a spot close next to her. She watched him unload the basket and set a plate in front of her, it had a cover over it. A wonderful smell drifted up to her nose. She smiled and looked at Harry expectingly. He smirked at her gaze and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" He said innocently.

"That's alcohol!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, yes it is, Sirius gave it to me. It's from him and Remus to you actually. They knew we'd be responsible with it, besides it's got a resealable cap instead of a cork. I've never had any, have you? It's alright if you don't want to drink it. We can save it for a later time if you'd like." Harry explained.

"I've had glasses of wine with my parents at dinner sometimes. I'm just surprised that's all." Hermione replied as she nodded for Harry to open the red wine. He poured half a glass for her and himself. Harry raised a glass and she followed.

"To a terrific birthday for the one I love." They toasted glasses with one another and took a sip. Harry enjoyed the tart taste.

"Good year." Hermione commented.

"Ooh, Hermione a wine connoisseur?" Harry teased.

"No, but my parent's taught me about how different years varies on the better taste." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Harry muttered. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "Now, for the entree." Harry uncovered her plate and his. Steam rose out from under the cover and Hermione looked at her main course. It was Chicken Parmesan and pasta.

"It looks wonderful!" She exclaimed. They began to eat and listen to the French city music play below and enjoyed each other's company with occasional talk about up coming events. After they were finished Harry offered her a dance and she accepted. They began to slow dance to the city music below. They swayed for what seemed like hours, just happy to be with each other in this moment of time.

Later Harry packed up and banished the basket. Harry apparated her and himself down under a tree at the base of the high tower. An ice cream vendor stood near by and they proceeded to get dessert. Hermione was about to order for them, seeing as she was more fluent in french than Harry, but she noticed he sucked back on a disk and asked the man for two Vinallia ice cream cones in FRENCH. Hermione was slack-jawed. They began walking away as he sucked back on another disk and turned to her.

"A new invention of Fred and George. I'm testing them out." Harry explained. She nodded and began on her already slightly melting ice cream. They walked along the streets and past stores gazing at their merchandise. It was a comfortable silence.

"Hermione, love?" Harry whispered in her ear. She and he had stopped in the back below the Effiel Tower to rest. Hermione had leaned her head on his shoulder, just for a "moment". She groaned in protest when he requested her name. "It's midnight, love, we've got to be getting back to school. We've got class tomorrow."

"Ugh." Was the reply, Harry had gasped in sarcastic surprise.

"_The _Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to class!" Harry teased. She stuck her tounge out at him. "I'm shocked," He added. She frowned a bit. "I'm teasing, but are you ready? As much as I'd love to stay like this forever, I don't want to have detention forever or wake up to people standing over me watching us sleep to be honest."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you for the best birthday ever." She said in a tired voice and kissed him on the lips.

"Anything for you," He whispered in her ear after picking her up and apparated back to the secert dorm. Harry put her in her bed and went to his after he tucked her in (He transfigured her clothes into comfortable pajamas) and kissed the sleeping form's cheek goodnight.

Later...

The end of September passed in a blur. Soon October had come and the leaves on trees already began changing colours. Tori had even taking the liberty of decorating their common room in fall decor. At this point in time Harry and the gang were sitting by the fire doing their homework after an early D.A. meeting. All the students were training very hard, Harry had informed them about the war. Many agreed to fight, Harry didn't like the idea, but knew he couldn't stop them. He decided the best thing he could do was to train them, and train them hard. Just then Draco and his pet entered through the door.

_Flashback..._

_The gang sat in the common room just talking during the afternoon during their free period. Draco gasped as the bright egg in his lap began to crack. Harry smiled as Draco began to gather all the materials for his pet's arrival. He grabbed the aluminum tub out of Harry's room, the birth certificate, and other such objects. He settled down just in time to watch the animal poke it's head out of the shell. The snake slithered out of it's shell and in front of Draco. Draco's eyes widened at it communed with him. Draco put the small snake in the bath and cleaned it up. The rest of the gang watched in fasination and offered their services. Draco declined them. _

_Harry was very interested with the snake. Wondering, since it was a special breed of snake, if he would be able to commune with it. After its bath the snake slithered towards the fire and curled up in front of it while Draco filled out the birth certificate. _

_"What should I name him?" Draco inquired._

_"Him? I don't know." Harry replied. _

_"Salazar?" Ron suggested._

_"Nah." Everyone replied._

_"Damien?" Hermione suggested. _

_"I like that." Draco said while he wrote it down. _

_"Where'd that name come from?" Chris quirked._

_"Don't know. Just appeared in my head." Hermione replied._

"Hey." Everyone greeted. Draco replied as did Damien. Only Harry was able to hear him.

_"Hello, Damien." _Harry hissed in parseltounge.

_"Hello, Harry, how are you today?" _Came the reply.

_"Not much, just class. How was yours?" _Asked Harry.

_"Just fine, caught a few mice. They were delicious." _

_"Wicked, glad you had a good day."_

_"Same, friend." _

"That's a bit creepy you know." Jess said, she had begun to join them recently. "But awesome nonetheless."

"I still can't get use to it." Ron muttered to her. They both laughed and returned to their homework. Ron was working on his Muggle Studies and had begun asking Harry, Hermione, Tori, Chris, Kate, and even Mark about some of the gadgets that he came across.

"Hardy har har." Harry mocked.

Later...October 5th

Harry and Hermione went down to breakfast to see the rest of their friends. They sat down to the table to see their friends scribbling the last lines of their homework or reading the Prophet. Although, Tori seemed to be working on a card of sorts. Godric hopped up on the table and snagged sausage out of a bowl and brought it over to Rosie and nosed it towards her. Then he grabbed another for himself. Harry and Hermione smiled at him and returned to their breakfast.

"So, what's everyone working on this s'morning?" Harry asked looking over the bowls and plates to their parchment papers.

"Potions." Kate replied, scribbling furiously trying to finish the last paragraph.

"Hey, look!" Chris exclaimed clearing the bowls and plates out of the way to lay down the paper. "They're going to start the voting. They've finally gotten the Wizgamot to meet and finally agree!"

"Who are the canidates?" Draco asked, joining their table. A few near by Gryffindors were a bit shocked to see this happen.

"Well, as I had thought, Percy is one." Hermione commented in a slight smug voice, she was skimming the article.

"Madame Bones is one as well. I hope she gets it, I liked her. She'd be a terrific minister, or would it be ministeress?" Harry babbled, everyone just smiled at his small rant. Hermione had rolled her eyes and began announcing all the other canidates.

"Let's see, there's Percy, Madame Bones, Shacklebolt? He's Running?" read off a shocked Hermione.

"I s'pose so." Tori replied, straining to look at the Daily Prophet.

"That's strange. I wonder if Dumbledore knows." Ron whispered to the group.

"Dunno, probably knowing him." Harry spoke with a bit bitterness. He knew Dumbledore had sent Moody down to spy on him and Hermione. Although, no one knew that he knew, he wished Dumbledore would just trust him.

"Ah! Look at the time! I've gotta finish my homework." Kate said frantically.

"Told you to start it earlier, but nooooooooooooooooooooooo. You just had to go off and ice skate in the Room of Requirement." Tori lectured whilst coloring on her card. She must've summoned them when no one was looking.

"You can ice skate?" Ginny asked, joining in the converstation.

"Yes, been in tournaments and such as well. Although, that's only during the summer when I'm home. I placed 3rd at State Games of America. Over half the country was there." Kate explained while writing the last of her essay. "And don't patronize me for finishing things late! That's your parents' anniversary card, which is today. Why didn't you do it last night? Hmm? Oh that's right, you had better things to do! You were sneaking down to Hogsmeade!" Kate whispered in rebuttle.

"To get my parents' gift!" She shot back. The rest of the table was enjoying the banter.

"Well, you could've done that during the Hogsmeade weekend." Kate argued. Harry figured it'd be a good time to step in.

"Anyway!" Harry interupted Tori who was about to retort. "Someone should talk to Dumbledore about Shacklebolt." He paused seeing everyone look at him with uneasy looks. "Don't look at me!" Harry about exclaimed once he caught on.

"Harry, you're the only one that can talk to Dumbledore on a more even level than-" Ginny began.

"EVEN _level_!" Harry shouted the first part and whispered the last. "Even level? Where've you been? Honestly, I wonder what you all see in-"

"Harry, we know he's been unfair. We just know he won't listen to us compared to you." Hermione explained putting her hand on his. He nodded glumly and turned back to his breakfast and decided he was no longer hungry.

"I'm going to class. No, you finish." Harry said to everyone. The last was to Hermione who had put down her fork and begun to pick up her bag.

30th October

"Mischief Night!" Katie said pumping her fists in the air at breakfast. A shine of mischief flashed brightly in their eyes. Harry turned his head towards his father and smirked to himself. Today would be interesting...

D.A.D.A. Class

Harry sat quietly with the rest of his class waiting for James to arrive. He had been slightly detoured...by Harry. Knowing James now used the shortcut from the Entrance Hall to the seventh floor, Harry figured it'd be the best to catch him in. He had set a time delay trap after all of his friends and himself got through. It had been a timer charm set on the cupboard to hold him, enough time for the spell to work, un-noticed...by James.

Harry sat as innocently as he could, without looking suspicious, as he could as his father walked in. James crossed the room with normalcy, despite the whispers and giggles at his presence. Harry just sat there and looked forward with inward determination as to not laugh. His father looked around and asked for the class to be silent. A few had to clasp their hands over their mouth to muffle their laughter.

"What's so funny?" James asked looking around the room at his students.

"Your change in wardrobe perhaps?" Harry pointed out in a serious voice and straight face. It had finally worn off, the charm that cast a shielding spell, against James's eyes, against his clothing. James looked down at himself and noticed, to his displeasure, as to what he was wearing. On his feet were thick, heavy, untied boots and continuing up his bare legs his boxers appeared from under a pink tutu. His shirt was white, with small penguins decorated all over it, along with the words, Harry was here, on the back which was unknown to James. Even James's hair seemed messier, as if parts of it was just stuck out at odd angles in clumps.

Harry couldn't help but smile now, especially at James' slack-jaw reaction. James's eyes narrowed at he saw the smirk that played on his son's face. The classroom finally fell silent.

"You know this means war, Pronglet." James whispered, loud enough for all to hear, dangerously.

"Sure thing, Prongs." Harry retored in the same tone. Of course, someone by this point, who was sitting in the back had taken to summoning a magical polariod camera. Cough Draco Cough This person had taken a few photographs of James and began to distribute them throughout the class. Harry felt one land in his lap, these pictures were sent dis-scretely, in other words, James had noticed. He had turned around and was trying to change his clothing back to normal. James had tried many things, including trying to transfigure his clothes, it worked! For a second. Harry roared in laughter at his father's attempt and the class soon joined when they realized what had happened.

"OH! We are going to duel today!" James declared.

"But James we're suppose to have a qui-" Hermione interjected. The class quickly SHHH-ed her. A few yelling, "Hermione!"

"I'm up for a duel!" Harry replied quickly, he didn't want to take the quiz. They were too easy anyway. It's not the like information was hard either.

"Nope, forget it, quiz time." James said in a sing-song voice. It looked rather entertaining, considering his outfit. The class giggled and groaned at his statement. Many glared at Hermione, but Harry shot them a look and they didn't even so much glanced at Hermione for the rest of the class. He didn't see why they complained, James always gave them easy tests, he never had to study.

5 a.m., Godric's Hollow

Sirius woke with a funny feeling about him. He suddenly remembered! Mischief Night! He slowly climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the door. After slowly opening it, he crept down the hallway to his best friends room.

After a few well placed water ballons and silly string canasters, Sirius left Remus's room. Sirius also changed his alarm clock for 5:30 a.m. He even set up a hidden video camera and walked back to his room. He started to count down from ten. Faint buzzing of an alarm clock had begun to wake it's owner. Sirius whispered to himself as he sat on his bed.

"5..."

A groan and smack of the snooze button.

"4..."

Rolling over and stretching.

"3..."

Yawn and eyes open.

"2..."

Gets out of bed.

"1..."

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius locked his door and windows before settling back into his bed. He prepared to awake at noon as he placed a silencing charm on his room.

Lunch time, Hogwarts

Harry walked into the Great Hall; which now was charmed to sport Gryffindor decor. So far Professor McGonagall, Lily, and Professor Dumbledore had all tried to break through the charm without any success. Harry smirked to himself and continued to sit with his fellow Gryffindors.

"Is this your doing?" Ron asked immediately."

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." Harry said innocently as he took a handful of chips from a bowl along with a sandwich. They all rolled their eyes at him and continued their own lunches. They all knew it was him.

Dinner, Hogwarts

Harry sat at his table on high alert. His father still hadn't tried his revenge yet. He grew slightly worried actually. His sipped at his pumpkin juice to subside his nerves, that didn't work very much, considering he had this funny feeling in his stomach. Hermione sat next to him sensing his uneasiness and put her hand gently on his knee under the table. He jumped at the touch and his eyes slightly grew wide at the action. Hermione smirked to herself and continued on with her dinner. Suddenly, she felt Harry's leg shift. A girls voice screamed, it sounded as if she, the girl, was right next to her. Harry had stood up now and she looked up at him. 'Where'd he go?" She thought, looking around, all she saw was a girl standing in the middle aisle of the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

"Dad!" She yelled at James.

"Harry?" A few gasped as Hermione said this.

"Yes, it's bloody me! He slipped something in my juice! One of Fred and George's inventions!" Harry's girl form shouted. Compared to his usual deep voice, his voice was high and almost sounded like his mother's but deeper. James, by now, was in hysterics. Harry and everyone in the Great Hall had witnessed him falling out of his chair and still laughing with the side of his face pressed against the cool stones.

"Shut up!" Harry screamed at him. He crackled with magic, he had a slight blue hue to him. Hermione caught the look in his eye, mischief. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at his father. Silently his father began flying up towards the ceiling and into the foe-ceiling. His father came back down as if falling. Everyone watched in horror as James sped towards the stone floor without any sign of slowing down. Everyone screamed as the lights began flashing and James came within inches of the stone and passed through it. He came back out from the ceiling and went rushing to the floor. This process repeated itself. Harry pulled out a blue disk from his pocket and sucked back on it. He didn't change back to normal.

"What did you do! This doesn't work." Harry yelled as James passed him and went through the floor.

"I..." Passed through the floor. "Put...a...release...charm...on...it...it...will...wear...off...soon...maybe..." James was only able to say a word per pass. The Great Hall was laughing by now because it was a rather funny situation, if you weren't the two having the converstation. James still had on his pink tutu and the rest of his outfit. Harry decided to make him go backwards. The other teachers were sitting at the head table had decided not to interfere, seeing as Harry could start doing the same to them without a second thought. Lily was trying to hold back the laughter. She had taken to pulling out a small mirror to talk to Remus and Sirius. Mainly to tell them about what their friend and their friend's son was up to. Soon enough they were arriving in the side room next to the Great Hall via Floo Powder. They were very entertained. Lily filled them in on what has happened so far, seeing as they were very confused to see a woman, who could pass for James/Harry's sister, was watching James, who was wearing very odd clothing, pass through the floor and come out the ceiling and repeat said process. They began laughing once they realized Harry was the woman watching James.

"We should go and sneak up on him or is it her?" Sirius asked Remus, they were still in the shadows.

"Definatly." Remus replied. Sirius and Remus kept along the shadows until they were near the aisle and crept out without notice to Harry nor James--who was a little distracted--and put a finger up to their lips. A few tried to hide their laughter, although it wouldn't be bad considering the funny scene that was playing out in front of them. Sirius and Remus crept up behind Harry and each smirked to each other and each goosed Harry. For those that don't know what goosing is, it is when someone pinches another's butt. He screamed and turned around wand out.

"YOU TWO!" (S)he yelled. (S)He punched both of them on the shoulder.

"Hey, hotstuff." Sirius commented.

"Sirius?...Remus?..." James said each name each time he passed.

"Hey, James." They replied.

"Hey...How...Ya...Doing?" James asked.

"Pretty good." Remus replied.

"You?" asked Sirius.

"Just...floating...around..." Came the reply. The hall erupted in laughter. Harry fell to the floor and his skin began to bubble and he became a man again.

"Ah...my...son,...where'd...my...daughter...go?" James exclaimed. Harry sped up the falling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James yelled. Harry laughed along with most of the other people as they watched James's face get a little green when Harry began twirling him.

"Harry, are you going to take your father out of this..." Dumbledore trailed off watching James yell and repeat the process of falling.

"Dunno, may just leave him there all night..." Harry too trailed off, he and Dumbledore became locked into a staring contest. The tension in the room became electrifiying. Harry waved his wand and James stopped in mid-air and drifted back down safely and then dropped down onto his butt from two feet.

"Ooh, tailbone." James said through gritted teeth.

"Goodnight." Harry said and left the Great Hall. Everyone started laughing at the randomness.

Later that night...

Harry later found out Remus and Sirius were staying overnight at the school in James and Lily's dorm. They transfigured beds in their sitting room. It was around midnight when Harry woke the rest of his room mates and called Dobby to his aid for supplies...

Next morning...

The school was alive with buzz about the Masquerade that would be taking place that night. An announcement was made that all meals, breakfast and lunch, were going to be served in common rooms for the day. The decorating committee arrived early to begin for that night, it was going to be spectular. What they found wasn't spectular. As soon as they opened the doors, which seemed to be stuck a little bit. As soon as they did silly string and toilet paper galore fall down on them. When they looked up they noticed the Great Hall had been teepeed. One of the students whispered to the other, "Bet'ca Potter did it."

Secret Dorm...

Harry rolled over and found eight other teenagers with him. They had all fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fire after returning from their little mission.

Marauder Dorm...

James rolled over and felt his wife in his arms and snuggled into the back of her neck. Although he didn't want to leave her, he climbed out of bed and figured he better go down tot he Great Hall, he was suppose help supervise the decorating for the ball tonight. James then noticed his hands were covered in honey and suddenly was drenched in a water balloon. Suddenly feathers decended all around him. A sign drifted down in front of him

"You can go as the Chicken Man tonight..." It read.

"GRRRRRRRRR! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" James yelled. Lily woke with a start along with Remus and James. Lily hadn't a prank pulled on her but...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Sirius and Remus screamed, their cots had folded in half with them inside with honey. Lily began laughing as she waved her wand to let Remus and Sirius out. They didn't see Harry nor any of the group for the rest of the day.

Room of Requirement...

The gang spent most of the day watching a horror movie marathon. Watching any and all scary movies. They were ready for this night. Harry, as well as his parents (although they all didn't know it), were trying to avoid the fact that Lily and James had died this very day 15 years ago. It was something they wanted to forget.

"Ah! We've got to go." Ginny exclaimed as she started pulling all the girls towards the doorway.

"You've got six hours!" Ron shouted as Luna left his arms.

"We need time, Ronald." Hermione poked his head as she passed, Harry wasn't too happy either with the warmness gone.

"Please!" Harry said. The girls left and Harry, Ron, Chris, and Draco were left by themselves. They watched a few gore filled movies for the next five hours. They walked out of the room and then paced three times wanting seperate dressing rooms.

Later...Entrance Hall...

Everyone was gathered outside of the Great Hall waiting to be let in. Harry had not yet arrived, he was in the cupboard adjusting his costume. He was trying to spot Hermione. He saw many people and an aray of costumes. He still couldn't spot Hermione.

Soon many had gathered in the Great Hall, Harry figured he better go in before it was too late. He made his entrance. Harry was beginning to become desprate to find her. He had found Ron and Luna, who were dressed as a quidditch star and a fair. He could tell them right apart from the crowd straight away. They were standing next to the buffet table. Luna was smiling at Ron who was loading his plate while complaining about not wanting to dance. Harry had stuck up on Ron, who ultimatly dropped his plate, which Harry saved by un-noticed wandless magic. They didn't know where Hermione was or who she was for that matter.

Harry had wanted to come as Voldemort, but decided against that idea after thinking it through. He continuously wondered what/who Hermione chose to be. Nothing too exotic, but nonetheless beautiful. He knew as soon as he saw her, he'd know it the second, no milisecond, he laid eyes on her.

Hermione had taken her careful time dressing that night. She wanted everything to be perfect. As she entered the Great Hall, with a few others who had spoiled the suprise of the Masquerade by meeting up with their friends. Instantly, Hermione had become overwhelmed by the smell fo the feast that lay on the buffet. The music quickly drifted to meet her ears and her eyes immediatly flew around the room in search for Harry. She knew he'd be wearing something elaborate and most likely be the best costume at the whole party.

Hermione had chosen a simple midevil royalty look. She looked like a cross between a greek mythical goddess and a princess. Hermione had chosen a flowing bottom gown with a tie tight top. Her hair was pulled up with locks falling down around her face framing it. She couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction. She hoped he's like it.

'Of course he will.' Hermione's voice of reason piped up.

Suddenly, she was approached by a man she knew the look of all too well.

"Well, well, well." She began.

"Excuse me?" The boy replied, who was currently posing as _the _Godric Gryffindor.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione replied smirking through her mask at the "stranger."

"What do you mean? I'm trying to get a butterbeer." He retorted as he gestured to the magically stacked bottles of butterbeer. Hermione raised an eye brow, which was concealed behind her mask at him. She turned around and grabbed one of the random bottles and handed it to the mystery man.

"There." She mummbled, still suspicious.

"Thank you very much." The boy said as he popped off the cap in an obnoxious manner. He then took a swig and smacked his lips together.

"You're welcome." She answered with gritted teeth. "May I ask why you chose Godric Gryffindor?"

"I did a lot of reasearch and found I liked him the best, he's my hero. I had to do countless charms to get the face just right." He replied without notice of Hermione's coldness. Hermione had noticed when they went into the past for training that Godric and Harry had the same eyes. Well, this guy had blue eyes.

"Just to let you know, Godric had green eyes, not blue." Hermione smirked.

"How do you know?" The boy asked, he frowned. He didn't like the fact someone knew more about Godric Gryffindor than he, even if he was a Ravenclaw.

"I had to do a reasearch paper." Hermione quickly lied, it was seemless.

"For who?" Quickly came the retort.

"Binns, it was extra credit for History of Magic." She lied again with the same results.

"Granger?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"Why do you assume I'm her?" Hermione asked with fake distain.

"Only Granger would do extra credit in Binn's class." The younger retorted in an arrogant tone.

"Not if they were failing, not that I was." Came Hermione's rebuttle.

"Honestly!" The reply came with distaste.

"You're encouragable!" Hermione cried in frustration.

"Thank you."

"Michael Corner!" Hermione said recongizing his voice. "That's who you are!"

"Very good, Granger." With that, he walked away. 'Honestly, he disgraces Harry and his ancestors!" She mentally huffed. Hermione proceeded to storm through and towards the punch bowl. She decided against it, who knows what's in there. Weither it be a prank or an attempt by a death eater, she went back to the bottles of butterbeer and bottles of pumpkin juice were next to them. She picked one on the bottom of the pyramid, which didn't fall over, and popped off the tab and proceeded to drink.

'Argh! Where is she?' Harry thought to himself as he scanned the room once more, he was standing by the punch bowl. He watched as a very beautiful woman walked past him huffing and muttering about disgraces. Harry smirked to himself and watched her shake her head at the punch and walk over towards the pumpkin juice and grab a bottle from the bottom and drink a lot of it. 'There she is.'

Hermione stayed stationary as she drank from her bottle. She hadn't even noticed the very old wizard staring at her, and begin to approach her. Hermione still wasn't paying any attention to her approacher and drained her bottle and tossed it into a magical recycle can.

"Hello." The old wizard greeted.

"Myddrin?" Hermione asked, the man had immetated Merlin in voice so well and had the same twinkle in his eye that the man held.

"Yes, Harry told me about this gathering you were having, I figured I'd come for a visit." He replied.

"Really? Are you kidding?" Hermione asked eyeing him with distrust.

"Ah, that's my girl, keeping on your toes. I shouldn't say that, God knows what he'll do to me." The man chuckled.

"True. But how did you get here?" Hermione inquired.

"Magic." He whispered. 'If I didn't eve know better, I'd say he was flirting with me.' Hermione thought. After they spoke for a while, he convinced her to dance with him.

"Perhaps, Harry will see us if he spots me. He knew I was coming." He explained. Hermione nodded as he led her out to the dance floor. A slow song came on. He put his right hand in her left and his left on her waist. She felt this a bit odd, yet it didn't feel that way.

"This is a wonderful song." He whispered in her ear, it made her tingle. 'Why is this happening, it only happens with Harry!' Hermione panicked.

"Yes, it is." She said uneasily.

"You look stunning." Came the compliment.

"Thank you."

"Absolutly gorgeous."

"Thanks." She was blushing under her mask. He captured his lips with hers.

'Hello, love.' Harry's link came into her mind.

'ARGH! No fair!' Was her reply. A white light enveloped them and the Great Hall was captivated by them. Harry's costume changed into a Musketeer's.

"Fair lady?" He asked extending his hand to her.

"Kind sir." She put her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the captivated room and began dancing to silence. They were entertained by each other's eyes. Harry's were visible from behind his magical mask, only to her. Music started playing, although they didn't notice. They kept swaying slowly to the fast paced beat. Entranced by the other's presence.

"Hehem." A voice cleared its throat over the magical microphone. Each student all turned in dread at the sound of this, having been use to Umbridge doing that. They all turned to face James and Lily standing on the stage dressed up in formal muggle clothing.

"Can we have your attention please." Lily said, James had been the one too clear his voice over the magical microphone. "We would like to announce the nominees for the winner of the best costume award, come up if nominated please."

"Here we are. Godric Gryffindor, Merlin/Musketeer, Rocky, and Jane from Tarzan." James announced. Those who were announced proceeded to the stage.


	41. Winter Surprises

Chapter 41: Winter Surprises

Harry joined his friends at their table and shrugged.

"I tried, guys, I did, but you lot just had to reveal who you were early!" Harry laughed after he scorned sarcastically. Everyone looked at him in his musketeer garb while laughing, as Hermione removed her purse from an otherwise empty seat next to her, for Harry to sit down.

"They all figured us out too quickly!" Ron had said in rebuttal, not sensing Harry's sarcasm, having been too intrigued by Luna's kissing.

"Well, Ron, dear brother of mine, a flaming haired Quidditch star isn't too hard to figure." Ginny joked. The rest laughed at Ron's expense and face, seeing as it had become-if possible-more red than his hair. Harry explained he was only kidding and the gang returned to their evening looking at their fellow peers unmasked and see who some of the characters they had met earlier as who they truly were.

Harry noticed Mark, dressed as Superman, was sitting with a few third years. Jess could be seen sitting with her fellow fifth year friends, laughing and enjoying one another's company. She had made terrific friends with Ginny and Luna as well. Jess was dressed as a muggle cheerleader costume. When she saw Harry she waved and he returned the gesture. As the night continued few students began to file back to respected common rooms, with a few pit stops for some in broom cupboards. Harry, who had been zoned out for a while caught a bit of odd conversation being shared at his table.

"I can't wait to go back home, I know we've only been here two months, but it's weird not going home everyday." Kate said while drinking her butterbeer.

"You'll get use to it, besides Christmas is right around the corner!" Hermione helped with enthusiasm. Harry laughed and Harry turned her attention to him, along with everyone else.

"Don't American's have a holiday that's close to our Boxing Day at the end of November?" Harry asked, his mother had explained something about it to him over the summer.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving." Tori explained.

"Oh, that's right!" Hermione said smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Wait a tick!" Ron yelled. "Harry knew something Hermione didn't?" Everyone laughed, save Hermione, as she drew her wand in threat.

"You wouldn't." Ron asked in covered fear.

"Try me." She replied dangerously. Ron quickly got up and ran into the crowd thinking Hermione was chasing him hot on his tail. But in actuality she was still sitting next to Harry.

"I've got an idea!" Chris exclaimed and everyone's attention went to him. Tori figured out what he was thinking.

"We could invite them to Thanksgiving with us!" She finished.

"That's a terrific idea!" Kate exclaimed. A few students at a table near by looked in her direction, her eyes literally flashed with lightening when they tried to make fun of her. The rest sitting at her table was laughing when the group she was looking at moved to the opposite side of the spectacularly decorated Great Hall.

The Great Hall hadn't been transformed much, but it's already existing features enhanced. The sconces on the wall were filled with dim candles and the rest were left to float as they usually would. Enchanted cobwebs were attached to the scones and a few other decorations with spiders crawling on them (Ron made sure to avoid standing next to these.) Circular tables, for ten, were placed in different spots, which students seemed to like very much. (Harry made a mental note to himself to perhaps make this a new trend at the school.) At the centre of the tables was a jack-o-lantern, a different face or creature at each table that would move or even travel to a different table. At their table an eagle was carved. Each person had a gold plate and goblet, which no matter what you drank fog would spill out of it. The head table was no longer, but instead a stage and in front of that a dance floor. Looking from the stage, to the right of the dance floor were the refreshments and on the left of the dance floor were the tables, which traveled to the back of and right, making an L shape. The band, located on stage, began playing a slow ballad.

Luna looked to Ron, who had finally returned from running from an invisible Hermione, with an expecting look as he chewed on a dinner roll. Harry smiled to Hermione and she nodded.

"Luna?" Harry asked as he stood in front of her, hand extended. "May I have this dance?" He added with the famous Potter Charm and added smile. The whole grouped looked in question. Hermione smiled to them all with a mischievous smirk.

"What!" Ron yelled. "You can't ask her to dance! She's _my_ girlfriend! What about Hermione! Come on, Luna!" He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, while being pulled mouthed a "thank you" to Harry. He smiled in return. Ron thus held Luna close and both began to sway to the music. Harry turned back to the group.

"Two words, cake walk." He said to them and the rest burst into laughter at the saying. They didn't notice James and Lily approach and the song begin to end. Sirius and Remus were just behind them.

"Well, what have we missed?" Sirius asked looking at the red-faced teenagers. Professor Keller approached as well, un-noticed by Sirius. Remus tapped Sirius' shoulder, seeing as he wasn't paying attention since he started a conversation with the group about what Harry just did to Ron. Sirius turned and saw what Remus was saying.

"Rachael!" Sirius exclaimed, along with Remus, in a questioning tone.

"Sirius! Remus! So good to see you both!" Rachael said hugging them both. The waltz familiar from fourth year began while the reunion took place.

"Hermione would you like to dance?" James asked his subject, who in turn looked to Harry for permission. He nodded and held out a hand to his mother who accepted. Remus asked Rachael to dance and they left for the floor. Sirius spotted his target and approached her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Now, Mr. Black, that didn't work twenty-years ago and it-" Sirius smiled started to fade as it had twenty years ago and to the woman in question it hurt just as much as it had then. "It…will work today." She accepted, and his smile returned.

He led her to the dance floor with the others. Minerva McGonagall let Sirius take the lead as all the men did in this dance.

"Nice trick you pulled earlier." Lily said to her son after he spun her.

"Thank you." Harry smiled he liked getting compliments. Harry followed the others in picking up the female and twirling around.

"Wow, you're really strong." Lily said proudly.

"Well, Mum, you don't make it hard." Harry complimented.

"Aren't you the perfect son?" Lily hugged him in the middle of the dance and they returned and continued to keep up with the others.

**James & Hermione**

Hermione put her hands where they usually would during the dance, as did James. They began to dance and watch their friends before talking to each other.

"So how's everything in paradise?" James questioned with a smile much like Harry's.

"No trouble. Everything is fine considering the war is less than seven months away. Harry had been telling me of his plans. He wants to start really training the D.A. and even the Order. We're going to start researching the unforgivables tomorrow. Harry figures there must be a way to make a shield or some type of counter curse. No one would come up with this spell, even if it was accidental, without trying to come up with a counter curse or any other protection other than love protection which wasn't really thought of until Lily did it." Hermione explained and James looked down at her scrunched face and smiled at her thinking, when a thought occurred to him.

"At the school library?" James asked with doubt.

"Of course not! Harry and I are going to use the Room of Requirement. We have a lot of free time and if we use time turners, then it will be even more successful." Hermione spoke with confidence.

Harry woke up on the floor of his bedroom. Suddenly, minor pain was felt on his hip, that's how he had woken up, he had fallen off his bed. He smirked to himself and walked out to the common room, not bothering to look at the time. He noticed the fire was out and it was still rather dark outside. Harry walked around the couch and sat down on something lumpy and definitely not a couch cushion.

"Oi! Wotcher!" The deep groggy voice yelled. Harry waved his hand, after standing very quickly, to ignite the fire. Draco was lying on the couch with his snake coiled around his wrist. Draco was looking at Harry with a slight scowl on his face.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, mate." Harry apologized. Then it occurred to Harry, "What _are _you doing there?"

"Well, my house has finally had it with me, except for a fair few, but nonetheless I was kicked out. Is it alright if I stay here?" Draco asked curiously, wondering if Harry really would make him go to Dumbledore to find replacement housing.

"Of course, why didn't you just come to one of us, we can make more rooms. The founders taught us how. Rowena, who was the seer of them all, saw us needing more than just six. Besides this isn't the first time you've slept here, I know that." Harry said kindly.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco genuinely smiled, a common occurrence.

"Now, tell me everything you want…" Harry said, hands at the ready.

Hermione walked out of her room and went to see if Harry was up, but noticed there was another door than usual at the end of the boy's side. At first thinking she was mistaken, she counted to herself. Yes, there were seven doors, not six. Keeping her hands free, she walked down to the door and lightly pressed her ear upon it. All that could be heard were two muffled male voices. She made out one to be Harry and the other was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Hermione opened the door and found her boyfriend and friend, Draco Malfoy, standing in a blue and orange room. To the right was a four-poster bed with a trunk at the foot. A wardrobe stood between two windows on the wall opposite Draco's bed. On the one side of the wardrobe was an armchair and table. On the other side, a tall bookcase next to the window and a play gym for Damien. On the far wall was a couch and coffee table. Off the to the left of the couch was a door leading to a bathroom.

"Good morning." Draco greeted as he saw Hermione.

"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Draco, at least you can give me a proper greeting." Hermione teased.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Harry remarked and looked back at Draco. "I think that's all I can really do with conjuring and transfiguring. You could probably ask Tori for anything else. She can literally make anything." Harry said to Draco before looking around the room for one last check.

"Harry, I just wanted to remind you that James wanted to meet with you this morning." Hermione smiled as she spoke to her loving boyfriend. Harry waved his hand and was dressed in casual robes and kissed her on the cheek and said good-bye to both standing near him. He left and Hermione looked around at Draco's new room. "I like it, although not very Slytherin, if I say so my self." She teased.

"That's exactly the look I was going for, but pink was too out of the question so I decided on orange and blue. Oh, that reminds me, could I borrow Harry's lesson journal from when you lot went to the past? I really would like to study it as soon as possible. I've got most of the wandless already. Harry's really been teaching me a lot, especially with the time-turners handy." Draco replied enthusiastically.

"How often are you using time-turners? They can get dangerous if used-" Hermione began her lecture, wondering how many times those boys trained without her.

"We use them as any other would. Harry and I practice everyday. He and I both use them three times maybe. Once for sleep, training, and being with everyone else. We go about normal with classes, meals, and down time. Then we go to sleep with everyone else and when we wake up we go back hours until probably lunch, train and maybe get some other work done for classes. After all that we may get another nap in before we catch up with everyone else. We hang out in the castle if we have extra time on our hands. Once we even went to Godric Hollow to avoid being bumped into. Oh! And one time we hung out with ourselves! It was amaz-"

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. "Do you know that is _the _number one rule of time! You never are seen by yourselves!"

"But see, it was alright because we had already planned that. What we did was during some down time we had during training and realized we'd need more people. We agreed in the future to go back and spar with each other. So in walked ourselves! It was fantastic, and extremely weird…" Draco slipped into his memory. "Harry said we shouldn't have told you, that'd you would do what you just did. You two are honestly made for each other you know that?" Hermione shook her head and figure she'd let it go, but would have a nice talk with Harry later, especially not including her in these training sessions, not to mention have her take some over considering everything he's been balancing on his plate lately.

"Oh, great, he's gonna kill me!" Draco frowned. "Perhaps I'll hide. The Slytherin Common Room! Yes, he'll never find me there, or even better the Hufflepuff Common Room! I'll find Susan or Ernie. They'll help me. With the use of W.W.W.'s sweets I can alter my appearance, get a set of their robes and-"

"Draco, you're metal." Hermione laughed and walked into the common room and back into her own room to change for the day.

Meanwhile With Harry and James… 

Harry wandered down towards the lake smelling the crisp November air. He liked this time of year, it reminded him of a lot of things. Good things. Like Hermione, Ron and him were finally best friends six years ago around at this time. Quidditch usually starts around this time; Slytherin and Gryffindor have their first of the season match next week. Harry smiled at the thought of he and Draco's upcoming week of trash talk. Snow would be coming soon, which he loved to participate in the usual evens that followed first snow day. Such as snow ball fights, snow men, knocking down younger years' snow men, snow angles, snow forts, ice skating on the lake, hot chocolate, a nice game of chess next to the fire after coming in from outside, and many other little things.

Harry spotted James down by the famous tree by the lake and smiled. Remembering the pensive memory of his friends, just like Harry's, would sit under that tree after a day of classes. James had taken to skipping rocks on the lake's cool surface whilst waiting for his only son. Harry sat down next to his father and the small pile of smooth rocks between them.

"So what's it you had to tell me?" Harry asked, picking up a rock and skipping it.

"Oh, hello, Pronglet." James was distant, but happy. "I've got great news!" His change in actions startled Harry for a moment.

"Well what?" Harry asked the excited James.

"I can't tell you here. I would like you to get Hermione and bring the other's if you like and meet us at home, Godric's Hollow." James said in a giddy tone.

"Err, alright, I'll just go and get Hermione and Draco. I think they're the only ones up." Harry said slowly. He rose from the ground and walked quickly to the castle. As he was close to the doors, James had run past him into the Entrance Hall and all the way to his and Lily's common room. Harry smiled and wondered what was so important. Harry went into the cupboard and through there he went into the secret dorm.

"Hermione, Draco? Are you two here?" Harry called quietly.

"Yes, Harry. Oh, Draco, hush up will you, Harry's not going to kill you." Hermione said from her room. Harry raised an eyebrow and walked into her room. Draco was sitting on Hermione's couch as she was putting in her earrings in front of her vanity table.

"Why am I going to kill Draco?" Harry asked as Rosie came over to him and purred against his leg, he bent over to scratch her ears. "Where's Godric by the way?" Harry asked looking around. Godric came out of Rosie's bed and stretched. "Bit tired?" Harry asked him.

"Draco is worried that you'll kill him for telling me about your little adventures with the time-turners." Hermione explained.

"You didn't tell her about the time we…?" Harry asked as Draco nodded.

"Hermione, we were really careful, honest!" Harry explained.

"I know you are, just know we will talk about it later along with a few other things." Hermione smiled to reassure him he wasn't in trouble.

"Alright, well now that that's settled, we have to go to Godric's Hollow. My Dad wants to tell us all something. So Draco, here, borrow some of my robes." Harry waved his hand and Draco was dressed in red and gold robes.

"Now that's just wrong." Draco muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Mind you those are authentic, Uncle Godric gave them to me." Harry smirked and held Hermione's hand in his right and held out his left to Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We're apparating." Harry explained.

"Oh, right." He grabbed his hand from the couch. Harry smiled and apparated with a small pop. They appeared in the family room and saw Sirius and Remus sitting in the armchairs waiting for them all.

"What's up with _your _father? I think James has finally gone completely mad." Sirius said watching Draco fall on his bum. He then laughed with everyone else.

"_My _father? Why is he suddenly _my _father? Isn't he _your _best friend? _Your _adoptive brother?" Harry quirked, helping Draco up and onto the couch, were he sat with Hermione, still holding her hand. From the other room voices appeared and in walked said person and his spouse.

"We've got some news." James said excitedly.

"James, you haven't acted this way since…oh wait!" Remus began to joke, but quickly realized.

"Yes, Remus, but hold that thought!" James said not wanting Remus to spoil the surprise. James was smiling ear to ear when he looked at Lily.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, and Remus." She said going around the room. "Recently I haven't been feeling well. At first we thought I had the flu, but I didn't show all of the symptoms for the flu. I took a pepper-up potion and that didn't work, just made it worse. When I went to Madame Pomfrey, I found out why I wasn't feeling so well. I felt so stupid for not realizing it before." Lily explained. Hermione's face lit up, she caught on, along with Sirius and Draco. Harry felt utterly stupid.

"Wait, I feel incredibly stupid, what's going on. Are you all right, Mum? I mean you couldn't figure out why you were sick, and they're all smiling?" Harry had crossed the room in mid-thought. He was now standing before looking her in the eyes.

"Harry, you can see people's aura's right?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I-" Harry was cut off by his father.

"Pronglet, look at your mother with it." James said softly.

"Alright, but I don't see why-…" Harry looked around and back at his mother and father. "I…I'm…" Harry's smile got bigger.

"Going to be a big brother." Hermione whispered in his ear. For Harry could see two aura's coming from his mother both magical.

"Yes, Harry, I'm pregnant." Lily said softly and smiled as her son hugged her tightly, but very gentle all the same. Sirius and Remus got up and hugged James then Lily and Hermione and Draco followed and Harry finally let go of his mother.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked him whilst the other's were talking to James at the moment.

"I'm more than alright. Although, I'm a bit worried. With the war coming up, I don't want you or h-" Harry almost slipped the sex of the baby. The whole room quieted down when they heard this. They wondered if he was going to say him or her.

"You know if it's a boy or girl?" Remus asked.

"Don't you know? Madame Pomfrey must've told you? Right?" Harry asked confused.

"That's a simple test, it won't tell us what the baby is. By any test it's too early to tell." Lily explained.

"Well, do you want to know what it's going to be?" Harry asked as James and Lily looked at each other. They nodded.

"Well, first of all…" Harry began.

**Hogwarts, Secret Dorm, Common Room**

Tori walked into the common room after waking up and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. After a few seconds she said something aloud.

"Wait a second…" She opened her eyes and looked behind her at the doors. "Seven?" Tori crossed the room and opened the extra door and walked into a blue and orange room. After looking around she figured out it was Draco's room because of the D.M. initials on his trunk. She waved her hand and she was dressed. A book sounded wonderful to her at the moment and went out to the common room and picked up a spell book and began to read.

Kate walked out of her room and sat next to Tori and leaned over to see what she was reading.

"Ooh, that's a good spell." Kate said pointing to one on the middle of the page.

"Ottus Lodium?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, it's a tripping charm. That's could be useful." Kate smiled.

"As long as you don't use it on anyone near stairs, well besides Death Eaters, but that's a different story." Tori rambled while turning the page.

"Awe, you take the fun out of everything." Kate said, getting up and walking over to the book case and picked out a book after thinking for a moment. Kate noticed there were seven doors, instead of six. Tori explained that Draco must've finally moved into the secret dorm early this morning.

"What's going on?" Chris asked in a slight slur as he came into the common room and sat down on the other side of Tori. Kate had sat on Tori's right while Chris sat on her left. Chris started falling back asleep again reading over Tori's shoulder.

"Chris wake up!" Kate said pushing Tori into Chris.

"Hey!" The two said.

"What?" Kate asked innocently. There was a knock on the door and in walked Jess, Ginny, Luna, and Mark.

"Howdy." Tori greeted along with Kate and Chris. The four that walked in sat down on the couch opposite of the American trio. The seven began conversation for a while before another door opened and Ron was emitted from it. After he sat down next to Kate, after he kissed Luna on the cheek, he yawned and spoke.

"We're missing three." Ron muttered to the room. Everyone laughed at him before they all came up with places the three could've gone.

"Well, Jess, ask Godric or Rosie. Maybe even Damien. They might know." Ginny suggested.

"That's a good idea." Mark piped up. He knew of the Americans' powers. Jess turned into a lion cub and ran into Harry's room looking for Godric. She came back and in mid-run she turned back and stopped in front of her seat before sitting down.

"He said they were meeting James at Godric's Hollow." Jess repeated.

"Oh, wonder why they were meeting there." Ron pondered. "Why didn't they take me!" He added.

"Because you were sleeping, Ronald." Hermione said from behind him. He made a funny sound which made everyone laugh. Behind their couch were Harry, Hermione, Draco, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hello." They chorused.

"Hey." The teens, excluding Mark (who still participated), replied.

"We've got some terrific news!" James began. The group was waiting for him to tell them, but he decided to wait for them to ask what.

"Well…?" Ginny asked.

"Lily's pregnant!" James exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What!" Everyone questioned in surprise before congratulating the couple.

"But that's not all either." Lily continued. "I'm having…"

**Later, Grimmauld Place**

"Professor Dumbledore, here are those files you requested." Kinsley Shacklebolt handled very thick looking files to Professor Dumbledore as the meeting began.

"Thank you, Kinsley. Now before we begin, I know James and Lily have some terrific news." Dumbledore announced and waved a hand towards the couple for eyes to follow.

"Well, recently I haven't been feeling well and we found out why." Lily explained and put her hands on her stomach.

"Lily's pregnant!" James exclaimed for the millionth time that day. He had been going through the halls practically screaming it at every student and adult alike. He was very excited for the new addition to the Potter clan. Questions and compliments burst forth from the Order. Harry and Hermione smiled as it happened, having watched it a few times already today.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked, quickly tending to Lily. Making her sit and gave her something to eat. Sirius and Remus laughed as this happened as well. Lily had been concerned Molly would do that as soon as she heard, and really didn't want to have Molly fuss over her, like she had when she was pregnant with Harry. Although, when she had been pregnant with Harry, Molly had been pregnant with Ron as well. But at that time, she rarely saw Molly.

"Molly, don't fuss, please." Lily complained.

"But, deary, you must be tired. With all the students, constantly being on your feet all day! My, my you'll stress the child!" Molly explained.

"Molly, I've done this before, see," Lily pointed to Harry, everyone laughed. "He was one of the most healthy baby boys St. Mungo's ever saw."

"Oh that's right, what did you say the child was going to be again?" Minerva McGonagall asked, seeing one of her favourite students and now co-worker pregnant again was almost too much for her. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, thanks to Harry, we know that we're gong to have…" James began.

**Later that night, Harry's bedroom**

Hermione was laying on her back with her head on Harry's chest while they talked. Harry was so excited to be a big brother. He couldn't wait to team up with his Dad, Sirius, and Remus to teach mischief and other important things. He also was very worried about his mother, especially with the upcoming war. The stress of the war and teaching may get to her.

"Harry, you know you, your Dad, Sirius, Remus, and a few other's will protect your Mum. You've nothing to fear. Let's talk about something more…" Hermione encouraged for something happier to be the new subject.

"More like…us. Like the kids we're going to have?" Harry asked, not sure if it was too early to be talking about kids.

"Well, only if you want to talk about that. I didn't even know you thought about that stuff to be honest." Hermione said with shock and a smile.

"Of course, I do! I can't wait to have a family of my own. Have a bunch of little Potter's running around! It'll be great!" Harry imagined with excitement.

"You'll be a great father." Hermione commented.

"Not as good of a mother you'll be. I'm too afraid to hold a baby. Like I'll break him or her. What if I hurt-" Harry rambled about what may happen.

"I doubt you ever could. You're too gentle and look how you are with Faith. You'll be the same way once Lily has-" Hermione spoke with kindness.

"Faith was different, not as small and not as fragile as newbournes are! How about this, for the first year you can hold the baby!" Harry said in hysterics.

"Harry, let's just go to sleep. You know you're being silly. I can't wait for Lily to go into labour." Hermione imagined.

"What if I'm not alive then?" Harry asked after doing the math.

"You will be, and then you'll be a big brother. That was pretty amazing about what you did today for your parents. Now they know what to plan for, it would've been a big surprise otherwise." Hermione laughed and she rolled over and Harry put an arm around her, then snuggled up to her.

"Yeah, who knew twins run in my family." Harry said just before they drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA Should I leave it off here? Nah, I'm not that mean…)**

**November 16, Monday…**

The group sat at their section of the Gryffindor table at breakfast. The morning owls flew in and one dropped a letter into Tori's lap.

"Oh, this should be the answer." She muttered before breaking the wax seal on the scroll. Her eyes quickly skimmed the letter and she smiled.

"You can come. All of you!" Tori announced after reading the letter.

"Wicked, do we have to bring anything?" Harry asked looking at the letter upside-down.

"I'll ask, but I doubt it." Tori spoke as she put a hand under the table, and then brought her hand back up with a self-inking quill. "How many should I tell her is coming?"

"Let's see there's Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus, myself, and Mark are you coming?" Harry ticked off with his fingers before leaning forward and looking down the table at Mark. He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"If you'll have me." Was his reply.

"Of course, we'll have you." Kate said smiling at him, her bright purple eyes sparkling.

"So that's eleven?" Chris asked for Tori, who was scribbling the rest of the letter to Kate, Chris, and her families. They usually had Thanksgiving together. Tori nodded and wrote that in. She rolled the scroll back up and put her finger over the seal and it melted and resealed. The owl had waited and took off as soon as she tied it around its leg.

"This is going to be so much fun." Jess started.

"Sure is!" Ron added. The bell rang and the group all, reluctantly, got up and went to their Monday morning classes.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts…**

Harry and Hermione arrived to class before James did. They were first there and just went into the class but wandlessly unlocking the door.

"Wonder why James is late, usually he's here early." Hermione thought aloud.

"It was their anniversary yesterday. My Dad took my Mum to Italy last night. My Mum just loves Italian food, so my Dad took her to this restaurant they went to for their first anniversary.

"How romantic." Hermione commented.

"He took my idea. I took you to France for your birthday." Harry said pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but I'm saying he remembers all that stuff. Not to mention, he's a teacher as she is. We're students who can miss school, they're not. They're supposed to be here. Do you think they're still sleeping? They weren't at breakfast." Hermione explained.

"Dad is on his way, Mum is still sleeping." Harry said in a rather bored tone.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked looking at him, she shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know why or how."

"Good because I can't explain it like usual." Harry said as the door opened and James entered with a few others who were waiting outside for the teacher, not knowing there were people inside. Harry approached his father, who was in the middle of setting his papers down on his desk.

"Have fun last night? Someone looks a little hung over." Harry laughed.

"Well, you see, Lily said I could drink although she can't. I ordered myself some muggle scotch because I had never tried it before. Well, it turns out, I haven't any tolerance for it. Have you got any hangover potion? Stupid question." James explained slightly holding his head.

"You could ask Snape or maybe Tori." Hermione suggested helpfully.

"Good idea. I'll ask Tori, she won't make loud noises. Oh there she is." James went and asked Tori for the quick favour, which she was more than happy to fulfill. Needless to say, James felt much better after taking the potion and started class immediately. Although some students tried to get James to talk about his very pregnant wife, to avoid the test they were suppose to take today.

"James?" Susan Bones asked while her hand was in the air.

"Yes, Susan?" James replied seeing her hand.

"I heard Lily was pregnant, congratulations, what are you having?" Susan asked politely.

"We're having twins. Boy and a girl! I can't wait." James shared his news very enthusiastically.

"Have you thought of any names?" Dean Thomas asked from the back.

"Well, sort of, I mean we just recently found out earlier this month. We've thought of a few. Jason was thought of for my second son." James winked at Harry who smiled. "Or perhaps Jordan and Jamie. We're not sure yet, but you all can make offers. You will have to write them at the bottom of your tests though." James replied with a smile and laugh to follow. The groans escaped the student's mouths. "Thought I forgot did you?" James asked flicking his wand to send out the tests. "I'll be back in a moment. Harry…no wait…Hermione you're in charge. Keep Harry in line will you; Merlin knows what he may do. And to you lot, make sure he doesn't do something to my desk." James warned before leaving. Harry listened for James's footsteps go down the hall and fade away.

"Party!" Harry quietly yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

"Like you'd use force on me." Harry argued.

"I can still threaten." Hermione replied.

"But you won't pursue." Harry teased.

"Potter, you got the answer to number twelve?" Justin asked from the back of the room.

"Why yes I do, Justin." Harry's reply came slightly cool, but nonetheless normal.

"Well, what is it?" Seamus said on the far side of Harry on his left.

"It's an easy question!" Harry retorted.

"What was the killing curse originally used for?" Millicent Bulstrode mocked. "How's that a simple question?"

"It was one of the first things we learned, I'm not going to cheat and give you lot the answer. You knew what was going to be on this test and you should've studied, better yet, you should've taken notes." Harry said, finishing his test and took it up to the front desk. Millicent got up from her chair and went towards the front desk to look at Harry's answers. Harry wiped out his wand faster than you could've said Quidditch. Millicent bumped into a bubble five feet in diameter of the desk. The class gasped at his swift movement.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's before she walked up to put her test on the desk. Ron and Draco finished and brought their test up to put on the desk. They were able to pass through the bubble, whilst Millicent wasn't. The class laughed and continued with their tests. If their intention of approaching the desk were trustworthy, they would be able to pass. Millicent eventually just wrote down her answer and passed through the bubble. Harry smirked at her as she passed him. Everyone was done and she said.

"Cleaning? Is that your answer, Potter? It was originally used in cleaning?" She asked in a snobbish tone.

"Yes, until it was mispronounced by a wizard making it a killing curse, rather than the early scourgify charm. If you had been paying attention you might've known that." Harry said smartly. She huffed and took her seat in the back. Hermione turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek just before James walked in the door.

"What did I miss? Oh, you all finished? No one cheated I hope." James began and the class laughed at his laugh comment.

"It's not possible with Harry and Hermione in charge." Seamus piped up.

"Oh really?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's an understatement." Justin added.

"Okay, what happened?" James asked then added with a smirk. "What did Harry do?" This made the class laugh and not even say a word, because while James had turned around to straighten the pile of tests, Harry turned around and put a finger to his lips and winked. Harry, under the table, waved his wand and an invisible barrier popped up in front of James and he walked straight into it. The class laughed as the papers went floating to the ground. Harry waved his wand and the papers were put back into a pile next to James. James smirked and looked at Harry with playful eyes.

"That's right, we never did have that duel did we?" James asked. Harry looked at him with innocence.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're on about father. What ever do you mean?" Harry tried with a straight face.

"Regular rules, or formal rules?" Quirked James.

"Regular is fine." Harry said, dodging out of his seat just in time to miss James's hex. Harry rolled into a standing position and threw a stunner. It narrowly missed James at the ear. Harry shot another while James shot one. They hit each other and fizzed out. This duel continued on for twenty minutes, both sweaty and hard to tell apart. Harry, no longer abiding by school rules, wore regular robes to class sometimes instead of the school robes. This had been catching on to other students; Dumbledore or any other teacher hadn't said a thing so far. James and Harry had both decided to wear the Potter family robes and considering their main only difference was their eyes, it got hard watching them run around and quickly change position. Harry disarmed James, but James had something up his sleeve. He rolled and kicked out Harry's legs, making him fall to the ground. This gave James time to grab his wand, and he was back in the duel. Harry shot out a stunner just as James grabbed his wand and turned around. James was missed, but didn't realize Harry had counted on it. James tripped backwards over the trashcan and this gave Harry the opportune moment to stun James. Harry even quickly conjured a pillow just under his head before he hit the floor.

The class burst into applause when Harry defeated James, yet again. Hermione rushed to the front and kissed Harry's cheek and checked on James. He had sliced his finger earlier on the stinging hex Harry shot at him earlier. Hermione fixed up his finger as Harry waved his wand to wake James.

"That was a terrific duel. Nice thinking." James complimented.

"Me? Are you kidding, you had the faster thinking, I let my guard down when I disarmed you." Harry shot back as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." James shouted over the bell. "You still did a good job. It was only a friendly duel." James argued. Harry meant to argue back but Hermione pulled him away from doing so.

"James, are you alright?" Hermione questioned while trying to hold Harry behind her.

"Very much so, thank you for the repair." James laughed.

"Good, we've better get off to lunch, Harry." Hermione suggested pulling Harry through the door and down the corridor.

"Hermione, why?" Harry asked simply.

"Just let people compliment you! At least, your own father." Hermione quickly replied with exhaustion.

"Sorry, I-" Harry started, although, he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, I know growing up you're not use to compliments and pats on the backs. Just let some slip sometimes. Alright?" Hermione asked kissing him on cheek. A smile crossed Harry's face and he nodded. He slipped his arm around her waist and banished their schoolbags to their secret dormitory. They walked down to lunch and sat down with the usual group. Everyone greeted Harry and Hermione, as they sat down and enjoyed some lunch before all the sixth years of their group traveled up the stairs for Transfiguration.

**Tuesday, November 24, Thanksgiving Day**

"Do you remember where you're apparating us?" Kate asked Harry uneasily.

"Of course I do." Harry apprated all fifteen people, him included, to Tori's house for Thanksgiving Dinner. They all landed on their feet by the front door. Tori went to open the door it was locked. She looked at it for a moment, waved her hand and it clicked, and opened by itself. They walked inside and were all greeted by the magnificent smell of the usual thanksgiving dinner being cooked.

"We're home." Tori said to no one in particular. First to appear to them was Jess and Kate's Dad who hugged his two girls before greeting everyone else. Then appeared Chris's Dad and brother who greeted Chris and then everyone else. Tori's Dad came last and greeted everyone after hugging his daughter. The Americans went to find their mothers in the kitchen while everyone else was brought into the family room, where the Dads and Chris's brother had been watching the American football game. Everyone sat down to watch, although not everyone was interested. Sirius and James were inquiring as to what was happening for conversation and for their curiosity.

Soon enough dinner was served and everyone squished into the dining room. Dawn, Tori's Mum, expanded the room for everyone to fit comfortably. After everyone was seated everyone went around saying what he or she were thankful for.

"I am thankful for my family and for being blessed with this dinner here tonight." Tori's Dad started. Tori's Mum went next, then Kate's parents, then Chris's parents, and their children. Now it was the Brits' turn. James started.

"I'm thankful that I've been reunited with my family and friends, and that I've made new friends and having been invited to this dinner." Was James's reply.

"I, too, am thankful for being reunited with my son and my old friends, and I'm thankful for the Michaelsons inviting us into their home." Lily said kindly.

"I'm thankful being reunited with everyone, my name being cleared--Thanks to Harry--, I'm thankful for Harry and his friends risking their lives for me last June. I'm thankful to be free and alive." Came Sirius's reply with complete sincerity.

"I'm thankful for the true Marauders being reunited once more, including Lily of course, and I'm thankful for my friends and considered family for always being there for me." Remus replied.

"I'm thankful for my family, friends, and girlfriend. They support me in everything, which I greatly appreciate. I'm thankful for the training we received over the summer by the founders and Merlin. I'm thankful for being invited into this home and enjoying an American tradition." Harry spoke with genuineness and kindness.

"I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and my boyfriend. I'm thankful for the training I received as well. I'm thankful for books." Hermione started with laughs at that part. "I'm thankful for being invited here to enjoy the holiday with everyone here. I'm also thankful for Hogwarts, because that's where my life really started."

"I'm thankful for family, friends, and Luna. I'm really thankful to Hermione for always helping me with my homework and putting up with my "emotional range of a teaspoon" as she likes to call it, along with everyone else for that matter." Laughs were received her as well. "I'm thankful for Quidditch and food." More laughs came as it moved on to Luna.

"I'm thankful for my family, friends, Ron, The Quibbler, boogiemen, and short-winged snuggle bears." Luna said as her usual strange self. Things progressed onto Ginny, then Draco.

"I'm thankful for my mother and brother. I'm thankful for my new friends for accepting me, along with many other people. I'm thankful to be included on the light side." Draco said not bothering to look at anyone. Mark was last and he was thankful for along the same lines of everyone else.

"Alright, if that's all, let's begin." Mr. Michaelson announced, passing the turkey platter around.

"So wait…what happened?" Harry asked laughing extremely hard.

"Alright, let's start over the story. When Kate and I were first going to meet, Chris hadn't a clue about any of it until his Mum let it slip something about Kate here. We were going to kidnap him from school and go to Philly for the day." Tori began.

"Wait. You played hooky basically?" James quirked.

"Yes, my note actually read: To whom it concerns, Please excuse Tori for going on a family and friend field trip to Philadelphia for the day to learn about the historical sites." Tori recited before Kate picked the story back up again.

"Tori calls me and says "The cat's out of the bag." So I was like WHAT! What do you mean the cat's out of the bag? Chris knows?" Kate reenacted.

"Well, I said yes, because Chris had called asking what does my Mum mean by going to Philly with Kate and you tomorrow." Tori enthusiastically imputed, while added. "So, that night I had called up Chris at 10, or well 22:00, and said what are you doing, wanna go somewhere? He said, go where and acting as if he had no clue on what was happening. He wanted me to tell him and act like I slipped and told him the surprise. Kate and I had been calling this "The Plan" for a really long time when we were ever talking about it around him. It drove him nuts. So eventually he says he's not sure if he is going to school the next day and he's got to go to bed soon incase he does. His Mum wasn't up so he couldn't ask her, because his dad didn't know what was going on." Tori explained.

"So, we were checking into the hotel, I'm holding Landon as some weirdo comes in and says, "Welcome!" I turn around and see Tori." Kate shared.

"She's not weird, she's a turkey." Kate's Dad joked.

"Inside joke," Tori explained before picking up the story. "So we eventually kidnap Kate and Jess and go to Chris's house. We're running around out front and it had rained earlier that day and the ground was muddy. Well we were deciding on whether or not to knock on the door. Well, Jess, got the bright idea to run across the yard. I was like "Jess watch out you might sli-" And she slipped and slid across the yard on her butt. I had finished what I was saying after she had. "-p." It was so funny. When she got up she had this huge mud mark on her butt."

"It was so funny. And Tori's Mum was so into it and had her headlights off and everything. It was like Mission Impossible or something." The ones who had heard about the movie, laughing. A brief moment out of the story was taken to explain this to Sirius, James, Remus, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco. "So eventually we get back in the car and Tori's Mum takes us back to their house and we get something to drink, while her Mum gets the camera. We go back out and go to the state sign and take pictures. It's started raining while we were there, I think, and Tori notices this light. Then says, "Mum, there's a cop car." Her Mum told her to stop being paranoid but then the cop car pulled into the parking lot we were taking the pictures at. Tori announced it and we were all laughing at this point because the cop came and pulled up next to Tori's car and we were like uh-oh." Kate said, passing it on to Tori.

"So the cop gets out and asks us what we're doing and my Mum explains and then he leaves and we get back in the car. As soon as we do, Jess says "Man! That cop was fine." Tori explained, everyone burst into laughter and when they all finished laughing she continued. "We looked at her and burst out laughing, because after being questioned by a cop that was the first comment she had to say. So that's part of our story anyway on how we first in person met."

"What about Chris?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well, the next morning we picked him up and went to this convenient store called, Wawa, my Mum wanted to get coffee, well this store was right next to the hotel Kate's family was staying. So I made Chris walk with me over to the hotel. He stopped maybe four rooms short of theirs. I kept walking and knocked on the door, because he said he wouldn't take one more step until I told him where we were going. He knew, but he was just trying to make me spill the beans. So Kate and Jess come out and tell him "Get your butt down here!" Well, even though he knew they were here, he was still surprised, in my opinion." Tori told, while other's laughed towards the end.

"So the first night you met; you slipped in the mud, got questioned by cops, took some weird pictures I'm sure, and met your pen pals?" Asked Remus. The four nodded. Everyone burst out laughing again and conversation later changed.

"Thank you for dinner." Lily said to Dawn. Everyone said their good-byes and Harry apparated everyone back, save the Americans. They were going to floo-in the next day for class in the morning. They had a free period in the morning anyway.

**December 1st**

"Wow, look, it's December already!" Ron pointed out looking at the Daily Prophet over Tori's shoulder at breakfast.

"Good sighting Ron." Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"When's break again?" Chris asked.

"I think it begins the 19th." Harry said, looking to Hermione who nodded. "Yes, the 19th." That day everyone went to class and all the students had begun the countdown to holiday break. The regular roster went around and Harry was happy to sign that he was going home for holiday. Hermione and Harry agreed to figure out a way to see each other on Christmas. James and Lily had said it was perfectly fine to invite Hermione's parents and Faith over for Christmas Eve and spend the night if they wish for Christmas Day through New Years; they were going to have a party.

Sirius and Remus had owled James that they had begun decorating the house for Christmas. Tori had decorated their common room already with Christmas things, including a fully decorated tree. The ornaments that hung had pictures of them training in the past and some from the school year.

That night was a D.A. meeting. Harry informed everyone of intense training was to be started and more and more meetings were going to be coming up, at least three times a week. Harry had also introduced using muggle weaponry. He made a list of everyone and what they would need.

"I will need 15 of the best flyers for air control. You will be invisible and flying. You will be able to get some of the harder targets, and be on the lookout. We'll have a secret try-out session tomorrow here. Any who wish to try-out can, but we will take only the best in maneuvers and quickest. You will be giving top of the line brooms, created by our own Tori Michaelson. They will be personalized to each person. The brooms will have notice-me-not charms, invisibility, stealth, and most importantly speed and handling. Please, this isn't for Quidditch. You have you know you'll be an easy target if you're noticed." Harry explained. "Hermione is next to explaining news in the Order of the Phoenix and a few other things."

"Thank you, Harry." She began. "Everyone will be receiving Order cloaks, from now on you must wear them, they will be concealed as your regular school cloak, but you must at all times wear these. They protect against most mild spells, charms, hexes, and jinxes. Muggle weaponry is being brought in such as guns. We will need the best shots. Everyone will be tested and trained of course. We're going to need 50 snipers. You will be supplied with unlimited ammo; we have a spell that will supply you. Everyone will need at least one extra wand and two holsters, one leg and one arm holster. Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna will start passing them out to you all now. Everyone is to get: one cloak, two holsters, one hand gun that will never run out of ammo, chain mail, two daggers, one sword, and an ear piece. The earpiece is for everyone to contact head quarters. We will have a team monitoring incoming transmissions. For if someone is hurt. It will give automatic coordinates as to where you are. Ollivander will be here the night after next for everyone's second wand; Harry Potter is contributing all this. He asks for your help in the downfall of Voldemort." Hermione finished. Ron was to continue with other news.

"Hagrid has persuaded most giants to join our side and will be an utmost help. He's also gotten the sp-spiders to join us as well. Harry's been able to get snakes on our side, even a few basilisks. You must watch out for these, for they can kill you will a look in the eye. They will be first wave along with the giants to first go into the Forrest. That's where Voldemort is planning to attack. Then following them will be the snipers and air control. Air control will have to look out for the snipers. They've got to get into trees. Snipers you will also shoot will your wands!" Ron continued on about a few other things before the training began. Harry was teaching them physical training now; how to dodge, duck, dip, dive, and so forth. Everyone was defiantly seeing changes in the student army. Everyone was becoming stronger, faster, and more vigilant. The Order had started joining in on Harry's training sessions. Harry had finally let Dumbledore in on them. All recruits were being sent in over time. They were supplied just like the others.

Up until holiday break Harry trained everyone really hard. Most of the army was crack shots, deadly with swords, quick with daggers, and so forth. The advanced students were already starting on wandless magic. Most were animaguses by now and just becoming into the most powerful army. Harry couldn't wait to see them in action. He was setting up a course for his army. In the Room of Requirement was an obstacle course set up to really challenge the army. Harry and his friends got through it with natural ease, although, Mark had a bit of trouble.

Mark had really surprised Harry in his power. Harry was very pleased nonetheless. Mark had become one of the teachers soon enough. Although he still had much to learn. Watching some of his students outside of class was amazing. Everyone was studying spells and practicing in secret of the untrustworthy. They even stopped Harry to show them their progress.

**December 15th…**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jessssssssssss, happy birthday to you!" The whole Great Hall chorused. The Gryffindor table started it and the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and most Slytherins. Jess was flushing so much by the end of it. Her friends laughed even harder and handed her cards and gifts. She thanked everyone and opened him or her during breakfast. She put them all in her bag and went back to breakfast like everyone else did.

"Well, holiday is coming up soon. Where's everyone going? Any trips." Harry asked starting conversation.

"My family and I are going back to America and spending time with our other family." Tori replied before returning back to her book.

"Same." Kate said after drinking some of her orange juice.

"Yup, same." Chris responded, eating bagel.

"I think we're staying at the Grimmauld Place, Charlie's coming in though." Ron explained.

"You'll all have to come and visit or something." Harry suggested to them all. They all agreed and Mark asked Harry if he was aloud as well.

"Mark, you're family. Of course you're allowed. Maybe I'll come pick you up or something and we'll hang out, just us, during break." Harry said to the younger. Hermione smiled knowingly and returned to her breakfast. Harry and Mark continued on with plans.

"Well there's a Quidditch game coming up, maybe we'll go, the Boxing Day match? I'm sure we can get tickets." Harry offered.

"That sounds like fun." Mark replied and asked Draco for the apple juice.

"Draco, you and your Mum and Brandon are coming to our house right?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I think so." Draco said with a smile.

"Wicked." Harry replied and they all later went to class after the bell rang.

**December 19th…All Aboard**

Harry packed the last of his things and shrunk his trunk and put it in his cloak pocket and walked into the common room. By the door, six trunks were piled up, and everyone was waiting on the couches for Harry.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Harry announced in an exasperated tone.

"But you're our leader." Hermione replied getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, Simon says shrink your trunks in your pocket and let's go." Harry joked.

"Harry's that's not how you play follow the leader." Ron said quickly without thought.

"Ron, it was a joke." Luna whispered in his ear.

"I knew that." He said all too loudly. Everyone laughed and did as Harry said and proceeded down to the carriages and to the train station.

Once on the train they found a large compartment for them all to fit into. Godric sat in the empty seat with Rosie. Dustin and Damien were playing around with each other. Tiger and Tobey were watching Dustin and Damien, and Rosie was sleeping. This compartment had ten seats available, only one open. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sat on one side; while Draco, Ginny, Tori, Chris, and Kate all sat on the other. Jess came in and took the empty seat Godric and Rosie were in.

"It's nice to go home for break." Harry began.

"Yeah, it is." Draco said, smiling at him, knowing what he meant.


End file.
